


A Different Way to Happily Ever After

by blk0912



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 221,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blk0912/pseuds/blk0912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of the different ways Rachel and Jesse find their way back to each other [Also posted on fanfiction.net]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stop The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this a while ago, shortly after the regionals episode (I don't remember the name of it). It's sort of another one of my attempts at a "fix" to a canon episode. Special thanks to northstar61 for jogging my memory...I pretty much forgot about this story, since I've been working on my multi-chapter story (which for those of you who are reading that, I am working on the next chapter for that one).
> 
> Pretty much all of canon is the same, except Quinn doesn't get into a car accident, and Shelby and Rachel have been getting to know each other over the past couple of years instead of Shelby just deciding she wants nothing to do with Rachel. Anyway, I hope you all like it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( If i did, continuity and character development wouldn't be foreign words to my writing staff :)

_We need to stop this wedding. Fast._

It was like a mantra. The only thing keeping Leroy sane. His partner was pacing, and Burt and Carole kept exchanging worried glances. After learning of Rachel and Finn's plans, they knew drastic measures needed to be taken. Shelby Corcoran and Jesse St. James drastic. The only two people in the world possibly more stubborn than Rachel herself were her mother and her ex-boyfriend. Shelby had arranged for Rachel to transfer to the school in New York that she had gotten a job teaching at. This school had a show choir, which after she'd calmed down, they knew Rachel would like.

"Why are we doing this again?" Jesse asked his former coach as they practically ran into the Lima City Hall.

Shelby sighed and then said, "Because no matter what has happened over the course of the last couple of years, neither one of us can deny that we love Rachel and want what's best for her. Finn Hudson is not that. The fact that he's even  _considered_  letting her derail her career for him makes me want to shake the kid, and I don't even know him."

"I'd just like to punch him," Jesse said after a moment and with a firm nod of his head.

"Is that it?"

"No, but it would be the most effective."

"I see her dads, let's hurry," Shelby said when she spotted Rachel's dads down the hall.

Jesse nodded and then made his way towards the two men he still had hope would be his fathers-in-law someday.

"Shelby. Jesse. Thank God," Hiram said when he spotted the two newest arrivals.

"Why is he here?" Carole asked, glancing at Jesse.

Leroy, Hiram, and Shelby exchanged a glance before Shelby spoke.

"I know you don't know me, Mrs. Hummel, and I don't mean to insult your son, but he's not the one for Rachel. He won't like New York; he won't like the amount of time Rachel's going to be required to devote to her career if she truly wants to make it on Broadway."

"How would you know this?" Carole asked defensively.

"Because I was in a relationship similar to the one Rachel is currently in. We did get married, and he moved to New York with me. A month later, he was moving back to Ohio and filing for divorce. He couldn't handle it. I even went as far as to give up my dream and move back to Ohio to try and work things out with him. He became my entire world; I let my world revolve around him. That was the biggest mistake of my life. Granted, if I hadn't made the mistakes that I did, Rachel may not even exist right now, or she may be a totally different person, but I just can't sit by and watch my daughter make the same mistake that I did."

"Finn loves Rachel."

"We're not saying that he doesn't," Hiram said, stepping in between the two women, "But Rachel doesn't love Finn. She thinks she does. She's in love with the  _idea_  of who Finn could be. He's supportive now, but if something as small as Rachel's nighttime routine causes them to fight, I think that's saying something."

"Look, I'm not for this wedding any more than the rest of you, so let's just concentrate on stopping it. Carole and I are already upset about this," Burt added from Carole's side.

"I still don't understand why  _he's_  here," Carole insisted, pointing to Jesse.

"Rachel Berry is the love of my life. Regardless of the fact that she's clearly been duped by your idiotic beanstalk of a son, she knows deep down that I'm the only one who can truly understand her. I love her  _because_  of her supposed flaws, not  _in spite_  of them. I won't stand by and watch her make the biggest mistake of her life by letting her marry someone who's changed her, and not for the better like the majority of her so-called friends seem to think," Jesse answered, blue eyes flashing in anger.

"There's no need to insult my son, Mr…" Carole started.

"There's no need for you to know my name," Jesse muttered.

"Hiram, Leroy…" Burt spoke again from beside his wife.

"There's bad blood between Finn and Jesse. They will  _never_  like each other. Jesse does love Rachel, and to be quite honest, Rachel never quite got over Jesse. Finn is a nice, decent boy, and I'm sure you raised him the best that you could, but he's not the one for Rachel. But that's not the issue right now. The issue is we need to stop this wedding, and fast. I'm not even going to wait for the line asking if anyone objects, I'm getting her out of here  _now_ ," Hiram said firmly.

"How?" Carole asked with a sigh.

"I'm going to go talk to Rachel now. I'm going to tell her that her dads and I wanted a minute alone with her before she takes this step. Leroy will physically carry her out of here if he has to, which I have a feeling he will. I don't know what you two have planned for Finn, but Rachel is going to New York and will  _never_  look back," Shelby answered, and Jesse instantly had a flashback of her "talking" to Vocal Adrenaline in that same tone so many times he'd finally stopped trying to count them all.

"What about  _him_?" Burt asked, nodding towards Jesse.

Jesse simply smirked and said, "You don't need to worry about me. I'm not your son. Although, it's actually  _your_  son I like. Just not  _hers._ "

"Jesse, enough. Let's go," Shelby said with a sigh before anyone could say anything else.

Burt watched as Leroy, Hiram, Shelby, and Jesse all made their way towards the room where Rachel and her bridesmaids were waiting. After he watched them round the corner, he turned to his wife.

"Let's go do this. He's going to hate us for a while after this, but it's what's best."

"That was Jesse St. James?" Carole asked.

"Yes. Kurt insists that if he were asked to provide example of a male version of Rachel Berry, that it would be Jesse St. James," Burt said as he walked with his wife down the hall.

"I hate to see Finn's heart get broken."

"I know, but he'll thank us later. There  _is_  someone out there for him; I just think he hasn't met her yet."

Carole nodded and then took a deep breath before entering the room her son and his friends were currently occupying, her hand gripped tightly in Burt's.

* * *

"Mom?" Rachel asked upon seeing Shelby walk through the door.

Kurt looked over at Hiram and Leroy, who simply nodded at his silent question. As he watched Rachel with a small smile, he struggled with the urge to hug her and apologize for his part in the plan that will cause her pain, albeit temporarily. She was his best friend; the last thing he wanted was for her to hurt.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Brittany asked as Rachel walked out of the room with Shelby and her dads.

"I will be," Kurt answered as the door shut behind the foursome and he turned to the group of girls in front of him, "There will be no wedding today."

"Rachel's in her wedding dress…" Tina said, confused.

"Oh thank God," Santana said, surprising Kurt.

"Rachel won't be returning to McKinley on Monday. She'll be starting at her new school in New York City on Monday instead," Kurt continued.

"All of this over a wedding?" Tina asked.

"Rachel lost her sparkle," Brittany said, earning confused looks from everyone but Kurt and Santana.

Santana patted her best friend's hand before she looked at Kurt once more, "They're really sending her to New York?"

"Yes. It's what's best for her. I'll be joining her there in a few months, as will Blaine, but she needs to become Rachel Berry again."

* * *

Once she was outside, Rachel gasped as she saw the one person she'd never thought she'd see again.

"Jesse," She whispered softly.

"Get in the car, Rachel. We're going to New York and never looking back," Jesse said.

"No. I'm marrying Finn and then he and I are going to New York together," Rachel insisted.

Taking a deep breath, Shelby led Rachel to a nearby step and asked her to sit down. When she did, Shelby crouched in front of her daughter.

"Rachel," She started, taking Rachel's hands in hers, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but your dads and I…and Jesse too…we love you so much that we couldn't stand idly by and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life."

"It's not a mistake," Rachel insisted.

Shelby squeezed Rachel's hands before she spoke again, "I'm so, so sorry, sweetheart, but it is. Believe it or not, I was in this exact same situation when I was your age."

"What did you do?"

"I married him. We divorced less than a year later, and that was after I quit school and moved back here to try and work things out with him."

"I'd never quit school."

"You say that now, and I know that you think that's true. I just can't let you jeopardize your future like this. I know that if it hadn't been for those choices, you may or may not exist, and while that's something I will  _never_  regret, I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I did. Finn won't like New York, he'll hate all of the time you have to spend going to auditions, practicing your lines, song lyrics, choreography, on top of the time you will be spending on your schoolwork. You won't have a lot of time left and he won't like that. He  _can't_  be the center of your universe. Your world  _cannot_  revolve around anyone but  _you_. I'm begging you, Rachel, don't do this. Come to New York with Jesse and me."

"I want to marry Finn."

Shelby dropped Rachel's hands and stood up.

"I'm sorry we have to do this to you, Rachel, we wanted you to be able to go willingly."

"What?" Rachel asked, frozen in place.

Leroy and Hiram walked over to their daughter and did something they told themselves they'd never do.

"Sweetheart, you're going to New York. That's final," Leroy said as he moved to pick her up.

"No! I won't go!" Rachel shouted, tears blurring her vision as she got up and began to run away. She only made it a few feet before she was grabbed from around the waist and pulled back into a body she instantly recognized.

"Let me go," She insisted, trying to get out of Jesse's grip.

This only prompted Jesse to pull her closer.

"Please, Rachel, don't make me beg," he whispered.

"Jesse St. James doesn't  _beg_ ," she responded.

"Maybe not, but Jesse will if that's what it comes down to," Jesse answered before he turned Rachel in his arms and backed her up so she was pinned against the car.

"Jesse, please, let me go."

"Not a chance. You're going to get in this car and we are going to New York. I will physically put you in here if I have to. You're going to live with Shelby and finish high school in New York. Then you'll go on to Tisch, where you will meet up with Kurt and Blaine. You'll audition for plays, work your way onto Broadway. You'll be working in theater, doing something you love. Something that you've only dreamed about. Are you really willing to give all of that up to marry the idiotic Finn Hudson?"

Rachel suddenly felt weak in the knees. She had tears running down her face and she couldn't breathe properly. When the look in Jesse's eyes immediately turned from anger to concern, and felt him frame her face with his hands, she cried harder.

"Breathe. Listen to me carefully, okay?"

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she looked at Jesse again. When he saw that he had her full attention once more, he began talking in a tone of voice she'd only heard him use a few times. The few moments they were able to steal where they were completely alone.

"Rachel, I love you. I know you need to get over Finn, and I can't make you give me another chance. The  _only_  thing I will force you to do is get in this car and go to New York. If you want me to be part of your life, I will be. You and I both know that the Broadway dream we share is an ambitious one, and many people try and fail, but we won't be one of those people. You, Rachel Berry, are going to win so many awards you won't know what to do with them all. Of that I have no doubt. It's an  _inevitability_."

Rachel was uncharacteristically silent for a minute as she took in everything Jesse had said. When she finally spoke again, it would be brief, "Let me get in the car, Jesse."

"Gladly," He said before he opened the door for her.

Once they saw that Rachel had gotten in the car, Hiram and Leroy walked over to their daughter and embraced her tightly, whispering words of encouragement and love. While Rachel talked with her dads, Shelby walked over to Jesse.

"You did a good thing, Jesse. I'm proud of you," She said quietly.

Jesse nodded, keeping an eye on Rachel. When Shelby touched his shoulder, he knew she wanted his full attention.

"She'll come around. There's a lot of emotions she's feeling right now. I actually wish my parents had done this for me."

Jesse leaned his head back against the car with an audible thud, causing Shelby to look at him curiously.

"I never wanted to cause her pain." He whispered.

"Jesse," Shelby said, laying a hand on his arm to get his attention again, "We all know that. You came with me because of how much Rachel means to you, and how much her accomplishing  _her_  dream means to you. She'll be grateful one day."

"I don't want her gratitude," Jesse said, shoving away from the car and walking a short distance away.

Rachel was talking with her dads when she saw the exchange between Jesse and Shelby out of the corner of her eye.

"Is Jesse okay?" Rachel asked, this question directed at her mother.

"He's just feeling a lot of different emotions right now too, sweetie. You and Jesse are both very dramatic, very passionate people."

"Who's driving?"

"Well, if you want your dads to, they can drive this car, my car, otherwise either Jesse or I will drive. You can have the backseat to yourself."

Rachel bit her lip as she contemplated her next question and took the veil out of her hair, handing it to her Dad.

"Jesse, let's go," Shelby said, suddenly panicking as she saw a bunch of blurs in the window, heading towards the front entrance.

Jesse, having seen the same thing, nodded quickly and was about to make his way to the other side of the car when he felt Rachel grab his hand.

"I don't want to be alone," Rachel said quietly.

Jesse nodded and motioned for her to scoot over. When she did, he slid into the backseat beside her. Shelby quickly got into the driver's seat and started the car, making their way down the road just as Finn, Burt, Carole, Will, Emma, Sue, and the remaining members of New Directions made their way outside.

* * *

Sitting in the backseat of Shelby's car with Jesse at her side, Rachel realized she suddenly felt content.

"Did my dads pack a bag for me?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yes. It's in the trunk. We'll stop in a little bit, once we get word from your dads that Finn is back at his house," Shelby answered.

"Oh," Rachel said, disappointment evident in her voice.

"I know you want to change. I expect you never want to see this particular outfit again."

"No. This wasn't my dream dress anyway. It wasn't my dream wedding either," Rachel admitted, looking out the window.

Jesse was silent as he watched Rachel. He ached to hold her, to make everything better, and he was actually a little curious as to why she wanted him back here with her instead of Shelby, or having the whole backseat to herself.

"You're staring," Rachel said, breaking Jesse out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," Jesse said before he turned his head to look out the other window.

Rachel sighed and then closed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired. After a couple of minutes of not being able to get comfortable, she opened her eyes and asked another question.

"Is there a pillow or something I can lay my head on?"

"I have an extra hoodie in my bag," Jesse offered, digging into the bag at his feet and offering Rachel a dark blue hoodie.

"This is the one you wore the day we met," Rachel said, recognizing it instantly.

"It is," Jesse answered with a nod.

Instead of folding up the hoodie once again like he had expected her to, Jesse was surprised when Rachel instead put it on, shoving her hands into the pockets after lifting the hood to cover her head. After kicking her shoes off, Rachel curled up on the seat, head resting near the door. Jesse smiled a little before he turned his attention back to the road.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked, directing her question to her former student instead of her daughter.

"I'm fine," Jesse answered before he put his ear buds in and began to play music from his iPod.

Shelby sighed and shook her head as she willed time to go by faster so they could just get to New York already.

* * *

A couple of hours into the trip, both Jesse and Rachel were asleep in the backseat of the car. Sometime in her sleep, Rachel had switched from lying opposite Jesse to actually laying  _on_  him. Jesse had her cuddled close, her head pillowed on his chest and his head resting on hers. Just as she realized that she needed more gas, Shelby heard her phone ring. She picked up instantly, not wanting to wake the sleeping duo in the backseat.

"Hello?" She answered, not bothering to look to see who was calling.

"Leroy and I are just leaving. It took longer than we anticipated to get home."

"What happened?"

"Finn derailed us, demanding we take him to Rachel. He nearly punched Noah and he looked like he wanted to murder Kurt, Santana, and Quinn."

"Is Kurt okay?"

"Kurt's fine. He's staying with Blaine for a few days while things cool down at home. How's Rachel?"

"Asleep."

"What about Jesse?"

"Same. They're both fast asleep."

"Will you have Rachel call us when she wakes up?"

"Yes. I'll call you when we made it to my house. It's just outside the city."

* * *

A few hours later, once they had arrived in New York, Shelby woke Rachel and Jesse after snapping a quick picture of them to send to Hiram and Leroy, and to Rachel and Jesse at some point down the road.

"We're here," Shelby said, shaking Jesse.

Jesse blinked a couple of times before he nodded at Shelby and shook Rachel gently.

"Rach," Jesse said softly, "Wake up. We're here."

Rachel sat up and looked around for a moment before she put her shoes on and stepped out of the car and meeting Shelby by the trunk.

"Here's your bag. Your dads should be here in a couple of hours with the rest of your things. Welcome home."

"Home," Rachel repeated as Shelby placed a key in her hand.

"It's a key to the house. Go ahead and head on inside. Your room is upstairs, two doors down to the right. I hope you like it."

Rachel nodded as she made her way towards the house. When she put the key in the lock and turned it, hearing the clicking noise it made, she smiled a little. She'd figure out later why she wasn't feeling upset anymore, but for now, she wanted to look around her new home.

* * *

When Shelby knocked on Rachel's door a couple hours later to tell her that her dads had arrived, she found that Rachel had already showered and put on a different outfit. She'd even pinned her bangs back.

"Your dads are here," Shelby said softly.

Rachel nodded and then said, "I'll be down in a minute."

Shelby walked over to her daughter and hugged her tightly as she said, "I'm so proud of you. I know this is hard, but we'll get through it."

Rachel nodded, returning the hug. Shelby had just stood up once more when she saw Hiram and Leroy standing in the doorway.

"Dad! Daddy!" Rachel said excitedly as she hugged them both tightly.

Slipping from the room, Shelby made her way downstairs and to the kitchen, where Jesse still sat.

"Jesse," Shelby said, walking into the room.

"I know life can be a bitch sometimes, and I understand that, but what I don't understand is why  _every time_  I think I have a chance with the only girl I'll ever love, something gets in the way. The first two times, it's Finnbecile. Now she needs time to basically put herself back together after everything that asshole put her through, all the emotional damage he caused. Am I just not supposed to be with her or something?"

Shelby sighed and then said, "I can't answer that. I know I played a role in your first breakup, and I've apologize to both of you for that. She's going to need people to lean on, to help her through all of the emotions she's feeling. Her dads can only be here for a limited amount of time. You need to deal with the fact that you two are going to have to interact on pretty much a daily basis."

"I should go. I have homework," Jesse said as he stood.

"I'll see you Monday, then." Shelby said with a nod.

Jesse nodded and then made his way out the door and down the driveway to the street where his car was parked.

* * *

**Six Months Later…**

Rachel was sitting in her room at the house she still shared with her mother, working on an assignment for one of her classes, when she heard a knock at her door. Assuming it was just her mother, she called out for the person to come in.

"Rachel."

Immediately recognizing the voice, Rachel dropped her pencil and whirled around to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Jesse?" Rachel asked, still unsure of herself.

Jesse had taken off immediately after school ended, saying he had some friends and relatives he needed to visit. Rachel hadn't thought anything of it at the time, as they hadn't gotten back together yet. She was still putting herself back together at that point. What she hadn't counted on was how much she missed him. They emailed or texted once in a while, but not enough for her liking. Now he was standing in her bedroom, looking as handsome as ever.

"I would have come by sooner, but I got back the day before classes started," Jesse explained.

Rachel felt tears forming in her eyes. Not trusting her voice, she simply stood and launched herself at Jesse, smiling a little to herself when she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"I missed you. So much," Rachel whispered.

Jesse let himself smile a little. "I missed you, too," he responded.

"You're back for good now?"

"Yes. I still have two years of college left; I'm not going to stop now."

Rachel pulled away enough so she could look up at Jesse. "You didn't…meet anyone while you were away, did you?"

Jesse smiled at her as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "It's always been you, it'll always be you. Only you."

"So you still love me, then?"

"Of course I do. What's with all the questions, Rach?" Jesse inquired, starting to get confused, not wanting to let himself get hopeful.

"I just…never mind, it's stupid," Rachel said, walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"We're friends, you can tell me anything," Jesse responded, taking a seat next to her.

Rachel was silent for a moment as she contemplated her next few words. When she did speak again, it was barely above a whisper. "What if that's not what I want anymore?"

"Then I need you to tell me what it is you do want."

Unable to stop the tears, but wanting to look at Jesse when she finally admitted to him what she had known deep down for a long time, Rachel lifted her eyes to Jesse's. "You. Just you. I just need  _you_."

Jesse felt his heart soar.  _'Finally'_  he thought as he pulled Rachel into his arms again.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "I love you, Jesse."

"I love you, too, Rachel," Jesse responded before he bent his head to kiss her.

"I'm sorry I took so long-" Rachel started once they ended their kiss.

Jesse cut her off by placing a finger over her lips. "You don't need to apologize. I understand that you had to find yourself again, be alone for a while, before you could be with anyone else. I'm just glad you chose me in the end."

"I knew it was you the moment I saw you again. I just didn't want to make you think I was ready for something I wasn't. You didn't give up on me. You could always see the real me. You knew the person you met two years ago was still inside of me somewhere. I know just being my friend wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do."

"Honestly, Rach? It was kind of torture. I knew you needed to heal, to get better I guess you could say, but at the same time I wanted to be able to take our fresh start and run with it. I couldn't help but want to be around you, but I also was trying to protect my heart at the same time."

Rachel smiled as she ran a hand through Jesse's curls. "What about now that you have me back?" she asked innocently.

Jesse flashed her a grin as he pinned her to the bed. "You're not going  _anywhere_."

Rachel blinked innocently at him. "What about out on dates with you?"

"I'll take you wherever you want to go," Jesse promised, "So long as you're mine."

Rachel lifted her arms to wrap them around Jesse's neck. "Could we go on one of those dates now?"

Jesse brushed his lips with hers before he answered. "Definitely."

After one more kiss, Jesse stood and held his hand out to Rachel. Smiling, she put her hand in his and laced their fingers together. They would both always remember the day when they finally got a fresh start to their happily ever after.


	2. Nationals 2012 and Beyond Part 1

**A/N:** So, as most of you are aware, this was originally just a one-shot story...and then I couldn't stop writing more St. Berry "fixes", so I've decided to sort of do an ongoing compliation of them. I haven't watched an entire episode of Glee since before the hiatus, only some of the performances and the parts with Jesse in them, so I have no idea how close any of this is to canon (I doubt very much of it is). I prefer to not watch RIB destroy both Rachel and Jesse even more than they already have. Also, Quinn can still walk (her accident never happened) and Jesse didn't flunk out of UCLA, he just decided to take a year off :)

I usually don't write angst (at least not much), I prefer happy St. Berry, but the (sort of) angry!Jesse in this story sort of reflects a lot of the things I think could be going through his head given everything that has happened. There's also more of a mother/daughter relationship between Shelby and Rachel in this too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. I wish I did, though.

* * *

Jesse was standing with his team at Nationals, in Chicago this year, and wishing he were anywhere but here.  _She_  was here. The one who, for lack of a better word, haunted him. Did he really mess up so badly that the only girl who could possibly be his soul mate would fall for a talentless beanstalk? He wasn't even 100% sure why he had gone back to Ohio in the first place. It's not like he really expected her to come running back to him, saying she'd made a mistake last year. He'd gotten information on her through Wade, who was friendly with Kurt and Mercedes. He knows she's engaged to, almost married, the kid who cost her team a higher placing at Nationals last year (the one they received was generous as it was, but he'd never tell any of  _them_  that).

"Jesse."

It was  _her_  voice that broke him out of his thoughts. With his show-face still intact, Jesse turned to her.

"What do you want, Rachel? Come to rub your relationship, your  _engagement_  in my face?" he bit out.

Rachel looked taken aback at the cold tone to his voice. Really, though, what did she expect? If she expected him to be all sweet and kind with her again, she was in for a rude awakening.

"No, I-I just wanted to wish you luck," she said softly. "And….to see how you were doing."

"What does it matter to you? You made it very clear who you wanted and didn't want in your life last year. Finn won't like New York, he barely made it through two days last year, how do you expect him to make it through  _forever_?"

"He's going to be an actor, while I go to school. We'll make it work, he'll understand."

"I don't even know you anymore, Rachel. The Rachel I knew, the Rachel that I loved, she  _never_  would have put her dreams aside for someone else's. Especially when that so-called dream was just an idea Puckerman threw out there because he doesn't have any idea what he wants to do either. Hudson should  _never_  have asked you to even  _consider_  California. I know  _everything_ , Rachel. Sometimes I think you forget that. You can drop the innocent act, it may have worked when you were sixteen, but you're  _not_  sixteen anymore. You're eighteen. An adult. Start taking responsibility for your own actions and  _grow up_."

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Rachel asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Jesse had to fight the urge to wrap his arms around her and tell her he just wanted her, he didn't care about anything else. He knew the beanstalk was glaring at him, knew he and Rachel had gotten into an argument about her coming over to talk to him. He still had no idea what Rachel saw in the kid.

"Life isn't always sweet and kind, Rachel. When you get your heart broken not once, not twice, but three times, it tends to take a toll on you. I know I broke your heart last year, too, and if I could go back and do things differently, I would. But I can't. I have to live with the consequences. I came back, I apologized. I was even foolish enough to believe we had a second chance. I foolishly had my hopes up when you accepted my offer to take you to prom. I kept trying to tell myself I wasn't being used to make Hudson jealous  _again_ , but that's clearly what you used me for once again. You didn't even  _try_  to find me after  _he_  got us both kicked out. You ignored my texts, deliberately misled me until you were sure you had Hudson exactly where you wanted him."

"That's not true," Rachel said, tears now flowing down her face.

"Yes, it is, and don't you dare lie to me and tell me it's not. Life's a bitch, Rachel. You go through things that physically  _hurt_  sometimes. It's not all sunshine and rainbows like your dads would like to make it out to be. It's not like my consulting did any bit of good, either, which I'm sure you knew as well. Schuester doesn't like to listen to anyone other than himself. I stupidly thought I was showing you that I cared about you by helping your team, helping  _you_. Then, to top it all off, not only do you kiss  _him_  on stage in front of the entire  _Nationals_  audience, I find out you spent an evening out with  _him_  as well. You told me not to come to New York, and now I know why. It wasn't because you needed to concentrate, it was so you could be alone with  _him_. No boys my ass, Rachel. You let him walk all over you like you're some kind of doormat. It's absolutely fucking  _sickening_  to watch. I don't even recognize you anymore. You're  _not_  the Rachel Berry that I fell in love with. I'd rather be alone for the rest of my life than end up being someone else's  _doormat_."

Before Rachel could say anything else, Jesse turned and walked towards the doors, barking out an order to his team to stay put. With tears still streaming down her face, Rachel made her way to the nearest bathroom. She didn't see Kurt, Tina, and Quinn rush after her, didn't see the way Puck, Santana, and Sam went after Jesse, didn't see the way the rest of the team kept Finn occupied.

* * *

Bursting into the nearest bathroom, Rachel didn't even make it to the first stall before she collapsed on the floor, tears running down her face and her heart feeling like it was being ripped out of her chest. She'd only felt this way once before-the first time Jesse had left. She figured that probably meant something, but right now all she could think about was making the pain go away.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked as he and the other girls rushed into the room, locking the door behind them.

"You can tell Mr. Schuester I'm not going on stage when they announce the results. I just want to go back to the hotel, and then go home," Rachel said as calmly as she could manage.

Kurt and Quinn knelt on either side of Rachel while Tina knelt in front of her.

"What did he say to you?" Quinn asked.

"It doesn't matter," Rachel said, brushing at her face.

"It obviously does, or we wouldn't be sitting here right now," Kurt pointed out.

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?" Tina asked.

"No," Rachel insisted. "I love Finn. We're going to New York together and everything will be perfect."

"I think you love who you  _want_  Finn to be, not who he really is," Quinn whispered.

"He accused me of the same thing not that long ago," Rachel admitted.

"You can't keep stringing either of them along," Tina spoke softly. "It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to them. If you think you still have feelings for Jesse, then you need to take a break from your relationship with Finn."

"Jesse  _hates_  me, he won't even talk to me," Rachel pointed out.

"He hates who you have become," Kurt corrected. "You know I love you like a sister, but you really have changed. You changed who you are, everything that made you  _Rachel Berry_ , to be the perfect girlfriend Finn wants you to be. You value his word above all others, and that's really not a very wise thing to do in most cases."

Once again overcome with emotion, Rachel simply leaned against Kurt and cried, with Quinn rubbing her back and Tina holding her hands.

* * *

Jesse felt like he wanted to punch something. No, not some _thing_ , some _one_. Particularly the freakishly tall teenage boy who had turned Rachel into a shadow of her former self. It was one thing to grow up, to mature, it was another thing completely to change everything about yourself for someone who should love you for exactly who you are but doesn't. He'd been a stupid teenage boy who let peer pressure get the best of him. Shelby had danged his scholarship, his supposed  _future_  in front of him like bait. Then she plays like she did nothing wrong and gets herself a job at McKinley to get to know Rachel better. He wouldn't mind giving her another piece of his mind, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. When he heard footsteps approaching, he was unsurprised to find three members of New Directions approaching him. They never could mind their own business.

"Can I help you all with something?" he snapped irritably.

"You can drop the act for starters," Santana bit back.

"Oh, this is no act. I knew I'd see  _her_  here, and  _him_ , too, but I didn't expect her to try and talk to me. I figured  _he_  wouldn't let her anywhere near me. I'd like to punch him, make him feel the pain I've felt for the last  _two years_. To know that the only girl you're  _ever_  going to love doesn't love you back, that she'll  _always_  choose someone else over you, it's just fucking  _awesome_. I'd rather be the heartless bastard I was before than be the person I am today."

"I have no idea what's going through Rachel's head when she thinks Finn is the one for her, I really don't," Puck admitted, "but she's my friend and she's a fellow Jew. She won't listen to reason where Finn is concerned, though I have yet to figure out why."

"She's always wanted to be popular, to be liked. It's not hard to figure out, Puckerman," Jesse snapped. "I tried to convince her to join me at Carmel, but she insisted she felt like she  _belonged_  at McKinley. Now I know it's because she could never quite let go of that hold that  _he_  has on her. He's not as stupid as you think. He plays the innocent and stupid card to get you to trust him, and then he plays mind games with you. He's had her on some kind of  _leash_  since before we met. I thought she was happy with me, but I guess she was just biding her time until  _he_  came around, until  _he_ was just jealous enough to give her what she wanted."

"That's not it," Sam insisted.

"Then, pre tell, what  _is_ it, then?" Jesse asked.

"She's scared, and she's insecure. She knows Finn would never find anyone better than her. You, on the other hand, she thinks you could. She doesn't think someone who looks like you do, who has so much confidence, so much talent, could  _ever_  want her over  _every other girl_ ," he answered.

"That's bullshit."

"That's Rachel, though," Santana added. "Ever since she let Finnbecile into her life, let her stupid schoolgirl crush cloud her judgment, she hasn't been able to stand on her own two feet. One of the main reasons he doesn't like you is because  _you_  gave her the confidence to do that.  _You_  believed in her when no one else did. When you left, something inside of her broke and she was never quite able to fix it. She clung to the first secure thing she had, which happened to be someone who knew  _exactly_  what kind of state she was in, yet decided to pursue a relationship with her anyway."

Puck nodded in agreement. "He got so far into her head that he's convinced her that she'll be nothing without him. I suggested the Cali idea as a way to put distance between them. He has no idea what he wants to do, and he's dragging Rachel down because of it. He's no actor, yet he suddenly decides that's what he wants to do and he instantly becomes Rachel's hero."

"Look, it's not like she's just going to come running back into my arms, begging for  _my_  forgiveness. At this point, I'm not sure I  _can_  forgive her. I gave her my heart, and because of my own stupid mistakes, I broke both hers  _and_  mine. She'll  _always_  have my heart. If that means I'm destined to live a loveless life, then I guess that's what fate has in store for me. Regardless of what happens here, I'm leaving Ohio. I haven't decided if I'll go back to California or go to New York, maybe even stay here in Chicago. All I know is that I need to get out of Ohio once and for all."

"I still don't understand why you were so harsh with her," Sam said.

"She needed to hear it. Her dads love her, but they spoil her rotten. She's not prepared for the real world, where life doesn't always go the way you planned. Life just fucking  _sucks_  sometimes honestly."

"We'll go let your team know you'll be back in soon, then," Santana said after a few moments of silence.

Jesse nodded and watched as the three members of New Directions retreated. He wasn't surprised to find another figure walking towards him a few moments later, this one taller and older than the previous ones.

"Can I help you, Shelby?" Jesse asked icily.

"That was quite the scene you caused," Shelby began.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I plan on staying a show choir coach for the rest of my life."

"What is the team going to think?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Stop being childish, Jesse."

Jesse laughed bitterly. " _I'm_  being childish? That's the pot calling the kettle black if I've ever heard it. All  _you_  cared about was the fact that you and Rachel didn't connect the way  _you_  thought you magically should.  _You_  didn't care about anyone's feelings but your own.  _That_  is being childish, I'm just being realistic. Someone needed to give her a reality check."

Shelby studied her former student carefully before she spoke again. "If you want to leave, I'll accompany Vocal Adrenaline to the stage for the announcement, and make sure they get back to their hotel."

Before Jesse could accept or decline Shelby's offer, he heard a commotion behind Shelby.

"Looks like Finnbecile found out what I said affected Rachel," Jesse said with a sigh.

"Jesse…" Shelby warned, though she already knew it wouldn't do any good.

"What the hell did you say to her? She won't even talk to me!" Finn exploded.

Jesse smirked. "I just gave her a bit of a rude awakening. You know, doing my part to make sure she stays the little puppet of a girlfriend you want her to be. Wouldn't want you to do any work in the relationship or anything."

"She's actually  _normal_  now!"

"Rachel will  _never_  be  _normal_ ," Jesse said icily, stepping closer to Finn with each word. "Rachel is meant to be a  _star_. Normal people  _don't_  become stars. They become  _nobodies_. Just. Like. You."

"Jesse…" Shelby tried again.

"I picked up the pieces that  _you_  broke! I helped her heal! I helped her become a better person!" Finn insisted.

"Better person my ass! She's become a weak, scared little girl. Exactly the way you like her to be. You're right, you are the reason she's changed, but I never said that was a good thing."

Instead of shouting, this time Finn shoved at Jesse's shoulder, the same way he had that night at prom.

"I told you the first time  _not_  to start a fight with me," Jesse grit out, his voice low and menacing.

"You can't hurt me," Finn insisted.

"Want to bet? Winner gets Rachel," Jesse taunted.

"Fine!" Finn shouted, aiming a punch in Jesse's direction.

Similar to the way he had at prom, Jesse easily ducked the not at all accurately aimed punch. Only this time, instead of simply ducking out of the way, he got in a punch to Finn's stomach, causing the older boy to double over and glare at him.

"I win," Jesse said to Finn before he turned to Shelby. "I'm taking you up on that offer, Shelby. In fact, you can have the entire  _job_ , I don't want it anymore. I'm leaving."

Shelby sighed as she watched her former student call for a cab before she turned to Finn.

"Come on, let's get you inside," she said. "The pain will wear off soon enough. You shouldn't have pushed him that way, though."

Finn didn't say anything, simply glared at her as he let her lead him inside.

* * *

"Finn!" Will called as he saw his male lead walk back into the lobby of the Chicago auditorium with Shelby by his side.

"I'll let him explain to you exactly what happened. I need to go check on Rachel, and then I told Jesse I would take care of Vocal Adrenaline," Shelby stated.

"She's still locked in the bathroom with Hummel, Fabray, and Cohen-Chang," Puck told her as he walked up to them.

Shelby sighed. "I need to try, but I guess it will have to wait until after the announcement."

"Are you okay, Finn?" Will asked.

Finn winced as he tried to straighten, still unable to speak. Will turned to Shelby again.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He made Jesse angry," Shelby said in explanation before walking over to her former team.

Will sighed as he led Finn over to a nearby chair.

"Puck! Stay with him, will you?" he asked.

"Sure," Puck agreed, standing near the chair Finn was now seated in.

* * *

"I feel so stupid," Rachel admitted after she'd basically cried her heart out to her friends.

"You're human," Quinn assured her. "At least you don't have to watch Jesse with another girl. I think I understand how he feels watching you with Finn."

Rachel knew the boy Quinn was talking about, but she kept her comments to herself. She didn't think she was in any position to be giving advice right now.

"Jesse left," Kurt said, reading the text message from Puck. "But not before he punched Finn so hard he got the wind knocked out of him and was doubled over in pain."

"I'm going to guess Finn pushed at him like he did last year," Quinn said dryly.

"I think so, but Puck didn't say. It would be a Finn thing to do, though."

"What are you going to do, Rachel?" Tina asked.

"It's the wrong ring," Rachel said softly. "I know that now. I knew it felt…odd. And it shouldn't have. I shouldn't even notice I'm wearing it, it shouldn't feel heavy and awkward."

After seeing all three of her friends nod in agreement, Rachel slid the ring off of her finger and handed it to Kurt. "Will you just hold onto it, until I can give it back to Finn myself?" she asked.

"Sure," Kurt agreed, sticking the ring in his pocket.

"We're still New York-bound, right?" Rachel asked Kurt.

Kurt smiled at her. "Yes, drama queen. You, Blaine, and me. We're all going to New York. Quinn is going to Yale. Tina will visit while she finishes her last year at McKinley. Mike is going to Julliard, so it'll work out perfectly," he answered.

"Mike got into Julliard?" Quinn asked, surprised.

Tina smiled and nodded. "He just got the letter the other day. It was his first choice. We'll make the long distance thing work for a year. I've been looking at their voice program, so maybe I'll apply there next year. I haven't really figured that part out yet."

"You and Mike should have been the ones getting engaged, not Finn and me," Rachel said.

Tina shook her head. "I love Mike, but we're not ready for marriage. I'd accept a promise ring, or something similar to that, but we both need to be sure we can make it through the next year before we think more seriously about marriage."

"How is it you give such good advice for someone younger than me?" Rachel asked with a watery laugh.

Tina smiled. "My older siblings and I have this…journal I guess you'd call it. Any advice we have, or our parents have, gets put in there. Obviously I haven't really added to it, since I'm the youngest, but I've definitely looked at it a lot."

"I wish I had one of those," Rachel muttered.

Before any of the four teens could say anything else, they were started by a knock at the door.

"Rachel?" called the voice, which Rachel recognized as her mother's.

"Go ahead, let her in, I'd like to talk to her alone anyway," Rachel said, standing and brushing her dress off.

Kurt placed the ring he'd been holding onto in Rachel's hand before he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Whatever you decide, I'm here for you," he told her as he walked to open the door to admit Shelby.

After Rachel's friends had left, Shelby re-locked the door to assure she'd be alone with her daughter.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked.

"I will be, I think," Rachel answered with a shaky laugh. "Is Jesse okay?"

"He will be. He's hurting and Finn didn't help. I've never seen Jesse punch anyone in all the years I've known him. He usually cuts people down with his words instead of resorting to physical altercations."

"Finn's never been known to listen very well. Jesse probably got frustrated, and Finn kept goading him, and Jesse lost his temper."

"Are you sure you weren't there?"

Rachel smiled a little as she shook her head. "No, but I know Finn and I know Jesse. I also know how they act around one another. It was never going to end well."

"I screwed up, Rachel. I've apologized to you…and to Jesse…as much as he will allow me to anyway. I can't change my past actions, but I  _can_  try and make up for them. If you try to go after Jesse, he'll just push you away again. That's one thing his parents taught him very well. If I didn't know any better, I would have said Martin St. James had possessed Jesse for a little bit there."

"Jesse's not his father, he's better than that."

Shelby smiled and ran a hand over Rachel's hair. "Yes, he is, but he's also in a lot of pain. He won't admit to it, but he is. You are, too. You both have been since you were forced to part. I really  _am_  sorry for my role in all of that, but like I said, there's nothing I can do about that now. You need to learn to stand on your own two feet, baby. You need to  _know_  that you are destined to be a Broadway star. You need to be confident in yourself first. If you're not, there's no way you'll convince anyone else to be confident in you. I learned that the hard way, trust me."

Rachel nodded. "I know. I'm going to take some time for myself. Spend some more time with my dads, with my friends. Try to figure out who I've become, what parts of that person are the real me and what parts aren't. Most of all, though, I want to figure out who  _I want_  to be, and what it's going to take to become that person."

Shelby smiled. "I think that sounds like a great plan. I'll be here for you as well, if you need anything just let me know."

"A vacation would be nice."

Shelby laughed. "You'll have to talk to your dads about that one. But your team won, so you have some celebrating to do."

"I need to talk to Finn first, and he's not going to like what I have to say. I think it's best for both of us, though."

"I need to see to Vocal Adrenaline, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'll be fine, thank you. I'm sure Wade is chatting up Kurt and Mercedes, so I don't think Vocal Adrenaline will be far away."

"I asked Mr. Schuester to keep an eye on them as well. I did see a little interaction with Wade, Kurt, and Mercedes, though. What's the story there?"

Rachel smiled as she and her mother exited the bathroom. "Wade is their biggest fan. He pretty much idolizes them, which Kurt loves."

Shelby laughed. "I'm sure he does, but I'd say Kurt is a pretty good role model to have, as is Mercedes."

* * *

"Finn, we need to talk," Rachel said, approaching Finn in the lobby of their hotel.

"About what? The fact that your ex fucking hit me?" Finn all but shouted.

Rachel shoved Finn out the door so they wouldn't disturb the other guests. "Lower your voice!" she demanded. "You shoved Jesse first, and you provoked him, so you only got what you deserved. I don't agree with him hitting you, but you know better than to poke at his temper."

"I don't know what you ever saw in him, Rachel. He wants you to continue to be an outcast; he doesn't want you to be normal."

"I'll never be  _normal_ , Finn. That's not who I am. I'm sorry if that doesn't fit with who you think I should be, but it's really not up to you. I'm taking some time for myself, to figure out who I am. I shouldn't have jumped into a relationship with you so soon after Jesse and I broke up. I need to pick up my own pieces I guess you could say. If you still want to go to New York, I'm not going to stop you. I just won't be going with you. We go to the same school, have some of the same friends, so I'm sure we'll see each other, but I can't be marrying  _anyone_  when I don't even know who I am anymore. It's just not right," Rachel said before she handed the ring back to Finn.

"You're breaking up with me? After all I've done for you? We're supposed to be together, you're  _mine_!" Finn demanded.

"I don't  _belong_ to anyone. I'm not an  _object_  to be fought over and won!"

"I never said you were."

"You pretty much did, just not in so many words."

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Goodbye, Finn," she said before she turned and grabbed the bag Finn hadn't seen her bring with her.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he saw a cab pull up to the curb of the hotel.

"Home. I'll see you at school on Monday."

Finn watched as his now former fiancée got into the cab. He still didn't fully understand what was going on and he wasn't sure he ever would. All he knew was that he'd lost the only girl to ever believe in him.

* * *

After avoiding Jesse for almost the entire year, even though she was well aware they ended up living in the same building, Rachel finally ran into him…literally. She was so deep in thought that she'd forgotten about the little half-step that led into the building. Her hair had been covering her face, so Jesse didn't recognize her at first.

"Are you-," Jesse started, only to have his breath taken away when he locked eyes with the girl he'd saved from a rather nasty fall.

"Sorry," Rachel said softly as Jesse helped her regain her balance.

"Rachel?" Jesse asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, I'll get out of your way," Rachel muttered quickly, unsure if he was happy to see her or not.

"You live here?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "Up on the 6th floor, with Kurt and Blaine. My mom told me you live here, too, but I didn't know that until after I'd signed the lease."

"I've seen Kurt and Blaine around, but how is it I've never run into you before?"

"I usually either stay at school pretty late, let Kurt and Blaine have the place to themselves for a while, or I'm working," Rachel answered with a shrug, willing the elevator to get here faster and seriously contemplating the stairs.

"Where's the beanstalk?" Jesse asked.

Rachel shrugged. "Probably still in Lima. I haven't spoken to him in over a year."

"Really."

Rachel sighed. "Really. Look, I told Kurt and Blaine I'd cook dinner tonight, so I need to go…"

Jesse ran a hand through his hair before he spoke. "I'm sorry for last year. I let my frustration get the better of me, and I scared you away in the process. I didn't mean to, I…just couldn't stand to be there anymore. I couldn't stand to watch you with him and know that because of my stupid choices, I'd lost you forever."

Rachel closed her eyes and fought back the tears that threatened to spill. "You can't say things like that. Not now. I  _finally_ feel like I know who I am,  _finally_  able to stand on my own two feet as my mother says. One touch from you and I feel like I'm in high school again. It's not fair."

"I really, truly  _am_  sorry for the way I snapped at you. I'd like to get to know you again, catch up I guess. Maybe over coffee or something?"

"Maybe. I need to go, I'm sorry," Rachel said, stepping into the elevator and letting out a breath when Jesse didn't try to follow her. She wasn't ready to let herself fall in love again, which she knew she'd start to do the minute she started spending time with Jesse.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Kurt asked, taking the grocery bags from Rachel's hands.

"I ran into Jesse. Literally," Rachel answered with a sigh.

"Did he ask you out?"

"Um, I think so. I'm not really sure. I sort of ran away."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

Rachel sighed as she began to get everything she needed for dinner. "He said he was sorry for last year, he said he let his frustration get to him, that he was mad at himself for making stupid choices and losing me because of them. He asked if we could maybe get coffee or something sometime."

"What did you say?"

"I said maybe, and that I really had to get going. I'm not ready for a relationship."

"Yes, you are," Blaine spoke up as he entered the room. "I know you're scared, Rachel, but Kurt and I agree you're ready. You've been doing great on your own, and you're the best roommate we could ask for, but you deserve your happy ending too."

"I love you both for thinking that, but I don't think I'm ready."

With a sigh, Kurt wrote down a number on a piece of paper before he folded it and stuck it in a pocket of Rachel's purse.

"What is that, Kurt?" Rachel asked, though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Jesse's apartment number," Kurt answered.

"How do you know what his apartment number is?" Rachel asked.

"That's a good question," Blaine agreed.

"I may have _accidentally_  bumped into him and made him drop his mail, therefore getting a look at the apartment number," Kurt answered.

"You're horrible," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Just clever. You'll thank me later," Kurt replied.

* * *

Over the next few months, Rachel only saw Jesse a handful of times. It was usually from afar, but she hadn't quite worked up the courage to face him again yet. She was pretty sure he knew her apartment number as well, but he never used that to his advantage. The day she finally worked up the courage to go see him, she'd checked her outfit at least ten times, her hair at least twenty. Grabbing the slip of paper from her purse and her keys, Rachel locked the door to her apartment before she walked to the elevator. Jesse was only two floors above them, but she felt too nervous to trust her legs on the stairs. When the elevator opened to reveal Jesse himself, she audibly gasped, immediately getting his attention.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Jesse asked.

"You startled me; I wasn't expecting to see anyone, let alone you, in the elevator."

Jesse chuckled. "You don't have your purse, where are you going?" he asked.

Rachel sighed. "To see you," she said quietly, turning back towards the hall that would lead to her apartment.

Jesse stepped off of the elevator and grabbed Rachel's hand, effectively stopping her. "I'm sorry, did I just hear you say you were on your way to see  _me_?" he asked.

Rachel turned around to face Jesse before she nodded. "I've been stupid, too, and I'm sorry, too. For everything I did to mislead you, to hurt you. I was a stupid, insecure girl. Looking back on it, I'd really like to slap some sense into my past self."

Jesse smiled at her and Rachel felt herself melt. "I know the feeling," he replied.

"I guess we both had some growing up to do," Rachel said softly.

"I was about to make something to eat, would you like to join me for dinner?" Jesse asked.

Rachel smiled. "I'd like that. I need to just get my phone, though, so I can let Kurt and Blaine know I might not be there when they get home."

"Sure. I'll wait here."

"Do you…want to see the apartment? It's probably similar to yours, but…"

"I'd love to," Jesse interrupted.

Rachel smiled and found herself slipping easily into conversation with Jesse, as if they'd never been apart.

* * *

After grabbing her phone and firing off a quick text to Kurt, Rachel followed Jesse back down the hall to the elevator. When they reached his floor, Jesse grabbed Rachel's hand and led her to his apartment.

"You have a two bedroom apartment to yourself?" Rachel asked once she'd gotten the chance to look around.

Jesse's laughter floated down the hall to her, making her smile. "Yes. I like having a lot of space."

"I remember," Rachel said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"So you've been single all this time?" Jesse asked cautiously.

Rachel nodded as she watched Jesse prepare their meal. She'd forgotten how much he enjoyed cooking, especially for her. "Yes. I broke up with Finn after Nationals, went home a day early. I spent a lot of time with my dads, with my friends, and getting to know my mom. I spent a lot of time alone too, reflecting on things."

"I never stopped thinking about you. I was bitter, and angry. I needed to just leave Ohio behind and not look back. Get a fresh start, I guess. I feel stupid leaving Vocal Adrenaline the way I did, but they wouldn't have asked me back even if I'd wanted the job so I kind of figured what the hell. I went home, packed my things and came here. Shelby pulled a few strings, got me into Tisch."

"So it was you I saw around campus all of the time. I didn't think you wanted to go back to school, so I was sure it couldn't possibly be you."

Jesse laughed. "I thought about it, and decided to take Shelby up on the offer. I guess she saw it as sort of a penance for what she'd done before."

"Mm. She  _still_  apologizes to me for everything. I guess that means she really does feel bad about it."

"It's not the greatest, but I'm afraid I don't have any vegan items regularly stocked," Jesse said, setting the veggie pizza on the table, along with two tall classes of water.

"It's okay. It's not like you were expecting me to say yes to your offer or anything," Rachel assured him as she took a seat next to him at the table.

* * *

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Jesse asked once they'd finished their dinner, not wanting to relinquish Rachel's company just yet.

"Sure," Rachel agreed, as eager as Jesse to continue their time together.

"You go ahead and pick, I'll clean up."

Rachel nodded and then wandered over to Jesse's diverse movie collection. She had to smile when she saw  _Funny Girl_  among the movies. Finally finding the one she wanted, she pulled it off of the shelf just as Jesse came up behind her.

"Find one?" he asked.

Rachel nodded, handing him the DVD. When his fingers brushed hers as he took the DVD from her, Rachel felt a shock run through her. As she locked eyes with Jesse, she knew he felt it too. Fighting the urge to lean over and kiss him, Rachel busied herself getting comfortable on the couch while Jesse started the movie. When he joined her on the couch, Jesse had to resist the urge to put his arm around Rachel and pull her close, the way they'd always watched movies together when they were dating.

* * *

Sometime during the movie, Rachel and Jesse had switched positions so they were nearly in the same position that had been so natural to them when they'd been dating. They were sitting close and Rachel had head resting on Jesse's shoulder. As the ending credits rolled, Rachel reluctantly sat up so Jesse could turn it off. When he came back to the couch, she could tell he seemed a bit apprehensive about something.

"Jesse, what's wrong?"

"I want to kiss you," he told her honestly. "At the same time, I don't want to make you go running out of here because I moved too fast. I want this to work, I want  _us_  again. I'm willing to be patient, but I just need to know there's no one else."

Rachel raised her hand and cupped Jesse's cheek as she smiled at him. "There never was, no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise," she said softly.

"You know you've always been the only one for me," Jesse told her, echoing her use of a softer tone, before he leaned over and captured her lips with his.

Rachel's hand moved from Jesse's cheek to the back of his neck as she let him deepen the kiss and pull her closer.

* * *

Later that night, when she walked into her apartment, Rachel couldn't stop smiling. She and Jesse were on the path to getting back together, they'd work their way there eventually. She'd had a wonderful night with him, and they'd made plans for a real date. Tomorrow.

"You're getting in rather late, don't you think?" Kurt said from the living room, making Rachel jump.

"Kurt! You scared me!" she replied, setting her keys down on the table.

"How's Jesse?"

"How do you know I was with Jesse?"

"Rachel, we've been best friends for how long now? It's written all over your love-struck face."

Rachel sighed. "Yes, I was with Jesse, and it was wonderful. We're going out tomorrow night."

"A real date?" Kurt wanted to know.

"A real date," Rachel replied with a smile.

"Where are you going?"

Rachel's lips twitched in silent laughter as she told Kurt the answer to his question. "Sardi's."

Kurt grinned. "I'm helping you this time."

"Please do. I knew I didn't have to try very hard for Finn to think I looked nice, but Jesse is…well,  _Jesse_. He's going to be immaculately dressed."

"If we can't find something, we'll just go raid Santana's closet," Kurt assured her.

Rachel laughed. "She and Noah are going to have a field day with this once they find out. I'm happy, Kurt. For the first time since I can remember, I truly feel happy. Jesse and I aren't officially back together yet, but I know it's heading in that direction."

Kurt shared a smile with his best friend. "You were happy before, but you feel complete now that you've let Jesse back into your life."

"He was the missing piece, all along," Rachel said softly.

"I know  _exactly_  what you mean."


	3. Nationals 2012 and Beyond Part 2

**A/N:**  Here's part 2! I sort of skipped around with the time a bit so I could include everything I wanted to, but I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review! :) Just like my other story, anything said in Spanish will be translated at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee, St. Berry would still be together in canon.

* * *

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she couldn't help but smile. She and Jesse were going on their first date in far too long, their first New York date. She had no doubt that he would make everything absolutely perfect and she couldn't wait. When she heard the voices of Puck and Santana drift in from down the hall, her smile grew. She'd been ecstatic that Blaine and Kurt weren't her only friends going to New York with her. Even though Puck and Santana didn't live in the same building, they only lived a couple of blocks away so it wasn't difficult for any of them to be at either apartment at any given time. Still smiling, Rachel quickly started her routine, knowing the sooner she got that done, the sooner she'd be able to spend time with her friends.

"What's in the boxes?" Rachel heard Puck ask as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

"What boxes?" she asked as she reached her friends.

"Those boxes," Santana answered, pointing to two boxes that were currently sitting on the kitchen table.

"They're from my mom," Rachel said, noticing the return address on both of them. "When did they get here?"

"Just a little while ago," Kurt answered.

"Were you expecting anything from her?" Blaine asked.

"No. At least I don't remember her mentioning anything when I talked to her the other day," Rachel answered as she tried to open the first box.

With a good-natured roll of his eyes, Puck got up from the stool he'd been sitting on and walked over the table. "Move aside, Berry, before you hurt yourself," he told Rachel, making her giggle.

After Puck had successfully opened both boxes, Rachel pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Noah," she said.

"Looks like you're going to need more room in your closet," Santana commented as she started to inspect the contents of the box closest to her.

"Is there a note or anything?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt joined their friends at the table.

"Not in this box," Santana answered.

Rachel turned to the other box and smiled when she saw the piece of folded paper with her name written on it in her mother's neat handwriting. Her smile grew when she opened it and read the message inside.

_Rachel,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't been able to get to New York to visit you yet this year. I hope to be able to do so soon, but in the meantime, I was going through some old things of mine and your Aunt Sara's, and I found some things I think you'll like. I'm sure I'll have spoken to you by the time you get this, but I hope you're still happy and doing well in New York._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"What does it say?" Kurt asked.

"I guess she found some things of hers and my Aunt Sara's that she thinks I'll like," Rachel answered, beginning to inspect the contents of the box in front of her.

"Your mom and your aunt used to wear this stuff?" Santana asked.

"Seems like it, though I'm not sure how much. Most of it looks like my Aunt Sara's, though."

"I think I found your dress for tonight," Kurt said.

Rachel turned to look at her best friend, who was currently holding up a black dress that looked like it would fall to just above her knees. Moving closer, she could see it was cut in a classic style that she liked and that it had a white sash around the waist.

"Go try it on," Blaine urged.

"All right," Rachel agreed, taking the dress from Kurt and disappearing into the bedroom to change.

* * *

When Rachel emerged a few minutes later, she saw that the boxes had now been completely unpacked and the items were lying across various pieces of furniture.

"You know you all are helping me put all of this stuff away, now that you've taken everything out of the boxes," Rachel said as she walked into the living room.

Kurt was the first to reach her. "Seems to fit you perfectly," he said, choosing to ignore her comment for the time being.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Do you think Jesse will like it?" she asked.

"Rachel, we're talking about the boy who thought you looked hot in those animal sweaters you used to wear," Santana answered, earning laughter from the rest of the group.

"She's got a point," Kurt said.

"Jesse isn't the same person he was in high school…" Rachel started, only to be cut off by Santana again.

"He'll think you look  _muy caliente_ , especially with these shoes on," she said, holding up a pair of black high heels.

"I have a pair just like that in my closet," Rachel said, confused.

"This dress isn't something you wear your little kitten heels with. Besides, Jesse may not be a giant like Finnbecile, but he's far from short."

Rachel thought for a moment before she sighed and held out her hand for the shoes. "Give them here," she said.

Santana grinned as she handed her friend the shoes. After she'd put them on and adjusted the strap on them, Rachel once again stood up.

" _Perfecto_ ," Santana said with a smile.

"I have to agree with Satan on this one," Kurt added.

"You look great, Rachel. I'm sure Jesse will love it," Blaine told her, ever the positive one.

"Damn," Puck responded, earning laughter and good-natured eye rolls all around.

"I'll take that as a good thing," Rachel decided.

"Now go hang it up so you don't ruin it," Kurt told her.

* * *

Once Rachel had changed out of her dress and the shoes, hanging the former up in her closet, she made her way back out to the living room. She was about to walk into the room when Santana stopped her.

"Just go back to your room.  _Ahora_ ," she said, pushing Rachel back towards the end of the hallway.

"What's going on?" Rachel whispered.

Santana made sure she and Rachel were safely inside of Rachel's room before she answered. "Burt and Carole decided to show up a few days early…and they brought an unwanted guest with them."

Rachel sighed, already knowing who that person was. "Seriously, does he have some kind of radar or something? Every time Jesse and I get close, he has to come around."

"I don't know,  _mi amiga_ , but you need to stay far away from him."

"I don't want anything to do with him.  _Jesse_  is the one I want."

Santana smiled. " _Buena chica_. Kurt is doing his best to get them out of here, but the difficult one found out that you're living with Kurt and Blaine, so he wants to see you."

"I don't want to talk to him ever again. I'm sure I'll have to be polite at Kurt and Blaine's wedding, but other than that, I'd rather not speak to him."

"So, have you decided how you want to wear your hair tonight?" Santana asked, changing the subject.

Rachel smiled gratefully at her friend before she answered. "No. What do you think?"

* * *

While the two girls exchanged hairstyle ideas, and kept Rachel away from Finn, Kurt was struggling to keep his anger in check.

"You could have called! Especially if you were bringing Finn!" Kurt exclaimed.

"We thought you'd be happy to see all of us," Carole said.

Kurt sighed. "I  _am_  happy to see you and my dad, but my step-brother? Not so much. You both know who the other occupants of this apartment are, and that one of them wants nothing to do with a certain member of our family."

"Finn just wants to see how Rachel is doing," Carole insisted.

"He could have called and asked either myself or Blaine," Kurt answered.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I honestly had no idea Finn was going with us until we were getting ready to leave," Burt told his son.

"You're not going to see Rachel, so you can just go," Kurt told Finn.

"She was  _my_  fiancée," Finn countered.

"She's  _my_  best friend and this is  _my_  apartment," Kurt snapped.

"Carole, why don't you and Finn get settled at the hotel, I can get a cab later or something," Burt said to his wife.

As understanding dawned in Carole's eyes, she nodded and then laid a hand on her son's arm. "Come on, Finn, let's go. I'm tired from the early flight and I'd like to take a nap," she said.

"Fine," Finn reluctantly agreed, following his mother out of the apartment.

"Are you okay, son?" Burt asked Kurt once Finn and Carole had left.

"I'll be fine. Look, Jesse lives in this building too, and if he sees Finn again, it's not going to be pretty and it'll just upset Rachel. Maybe I should have Jesse put Rachel up in a hotel for a few days or something," Kurt answered.

"Jesse? The kid Finn hates?"

"St. James is crazy about Berry, has been since day one," Puck said informatively.

"I think it would be a good idea, to call Jesse, get Rachel out of here for a few days, especially with your step brother around," Burt agreed.

"Already on it," Puck said, his phone held up to his ear.

* * *

Jesse had just gotten off the phone with the restaurant, confirming the details of his reservation for tonight, when saw an Ohio number show up on his caller ID.

"Hello?" he answered, unsure who the caller was.

"St. James."

"Puckerman. How can I help you?"

"You need to get Berry out of here for a few days."

"Is there a problem?" Jesse asked, still confused.

"The zombie dancer showed up unexpectedly, wanted to see her."

Jesse rolled his eyes and unknowingly echoed Rachel's thoughts of Finn having some sort of radar for them. "I'll take care of it, if she's willing to go."

"Dude, she'd go  _anywhere_  with you. For two people so crazy about each other, you two sure can be rather stupid when it comes to what the other wants," Puck muttered.

Jesse laughed. "Does she need anything for tonight?" he asked as he walked towards his own room to start packing.

When Puck didn't answer right away, Jesse assumed he was asking Kurt or Rachel, possibly both.

"Hummel's shaking his head, so I think he's got everything under control. Don't be an ass this time, St. James."

"That's the last thing I intend to be," Jesse assured the younger boy.

"Good. See you around, St. James," Puck said before he ended the call.

After hanging up with Puck, Jesse quickly dialed the number to the hotel his family had always stayed at when they visited New York. Even though he was positive it was out of the Hummel-Hudson's price range, he made sure that no one would know he and Rachel were there unless they wanted them to.

* * *

Later that night, after Burt had gone to the hotel to join his wife and step-son, Rachel found herself beginning to panic.

"Kurt, I can't stay here while Finn is in town," she said as she paced the room.

"Puck already called Jesse, who's taking care of it," Kurt assured her. "Now will you  _sit down_  so I can do your hair?"

"Noah called Jesse?" Rachel asked as she sat in front of her vanity.

"Yes. This afternoon. Satan and I have already packed a bag for you. If you need anything else, I'm sure Jesse will be more than happy to get it for you."

"You need to stop worrying so much," Santana put in from her spot on the bed.

"I'm  _good_  at worrying," Rachel reminded her.

"You don't need to do that tonight," Kurt assured Rachel as he twisted, curled, and pinned various pieces of her hair.

"Well, on the bright side, at least you get a few more days to spend with your dad," Rachel said, wanting to move onto a different, happier subject.

Kurt grinned and nodded. "He's taking Carole out to eat tomorrow night and he's letting me help him pick out a new suit."

"What about Carole's dress?" Santana asked as she walked over to the vanity.

"She bought it back in Lima," Kurt answered. "I found it online and sent her the link. Turns out a store in Lima carried one that was similar, and since she was able to try that one on, she opted to buy that one versus the one I found online."

Santana nodded before she turned to Rachel. "All right,  _teatrera_ , it's time to get your make up done. Then you can put on your dress and shoes. Your  _Príncipe Azul_  will be here in no time."

Rachel smiled and nodded before she let her friend apply her make-up. While Jesse probably wouldn't be considered most people's Prince Charming, he was most definitely hers. She was also well aware that it wouldn't take her long to fall back in love with him. If the previous night was any indication, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

* * *

By the time Santana had finished with her make-up and Kurt had made some last-minute adjustments to her hair, Rachel was finally able to put her dress and shoes on.

"How do I look?" she asked, twirling in a small circle.

"You look great, but you're about to look fabulous," Kurt said as he clasped a necklace around her neck.

"This isn't mine," Rachel insisted, touching a hand to the diamonds that now surrounded her throat while Santana clasped another string of them around her wrist.

"They're from Jesse," Kurt explained. "Blaine brought them in while you were changing. There's earrings, too."

After she'd put the earrings in, Rachel stepped back from the mirror to inspect her outfit for herself. With one last brush at the skirt to eliminate an invisible wrinkle, Rachel opened her door, letting Santana and Kurt out first. Taking a deep breath, she walked down the hall towards the living room. She could hear Jesse's voice from down the hall and it made her smile. Her smile grew when she stepped into the living room and heard Puck's response.

"Damn, Berry," he said.

Rachel giggled as she turned to Jesse. "What do you think?" she asked.

Jesse walked up to her and took her hand in his to help her execute another small twirl. When she turned back around to face him, he was grinning at her as he slipped his arms around her waist. "Incredible," he finally answered.

Rachel returned his smile as she wrapped her own arms around his neck. "Thank you for the jewelry, it's gorgeous."

"Doesn't compare to you, but you're welcome. We should go, or we'll be late."

Rachel nodded, reluctantly stepping out of Jesse's hold to put on her coat and grab her purse.

"My bag…" she started.

"Already downstairs in the car," Jesse assured her, sliding his arm around her waist once more.

"Bye lovebirds, have fun," Kurt called as Jesse led Rachel out of the apartment.

* * *

When she stepped outside, the first thing Rachel saw was the limousine.

"Jess," Rachel whispered, using the old nickname unconsciously.

"Do you like it?" he asked as they walked closer.

"It's incredible, but it's too much," she answered.

"Nothing is too much where you're concerned, Rach. I want to make up for my past mistakes."

Rachel raised a hand and caressed Jesse's cheek. "You don't need to keep apologizing; I already told you that I forgive you."

"I  _want_  to do these things for you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled. "You never were one to do things on a small scale," she joked, earning a smile from Jesse.

"It's part of my charm."

When his quip made the Rachel giggle, Jesse raised an eyebrow at her in silent question. Once they were both settled inside of the limo, she answered his question.

"When I was getting ready, Santana called you my Prince Charming."

Jesse chuckled. "Sounds like something she would say."

"I suppose you made sure they had all the right vegan substitutions," Rachel said a few moments later.

"At the restaurant? Of course, I did. I take it Hudson didn't when he took you there?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, and at the time, I didn't really care. Looking back on it, I realize that I should have said something, but there's nothing I can do about it now. That being said, I don't want to talk about Finn tonight. I know that Noah called you to tell you about Finn's sudden appearance this afternoon, and that the best place for me to be for the next few days is far away from the apartment, but the only thing I can thank Finn for this time is giving me an excuse to spend more time with you."

Jesse smiled at her. "I like the way you think," he told her before he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

* * *

"So, how is that Lopez and Puckerman are in New York? Last I heard, they were both planning on California," Jesse wondered, conversation flowing easily between himself and Rachel as they waited for their food.

Rachel smiled. "They both got into NYU. Noah put a lot of effort into his schoolwork the last couple of years, but didn't think he was good enough to get into college. Santana made him apply to a few schools in Ohio, California, and New York. They both knew Kurt, Blaine, and I were all going to New York so when they got their acceptance letters from NYU, they decided to go with us. Blaine and I are at Tisch, while Kurt is at FIT."

"What happened to NYADA?"

"I choked my audition," Rachel confessed softly.

"You  _what_?" Jesse asked, not sure he should believe what he just heard.

"I was so busy worrying about what would happen with Finn and me, and I was so nervous that I choked. I hadn't heard from Tisch yet at that point, so I was starting to worry. My parents encouraged me to call, so I did. For some reason I have yet to figure out, I never received anything from them. With Nationals being so close, I couldn't fly out to New York to audition, but once they learned I had a solo, they sent one of their representatives to Chicago."

"I could have messed up that audition for you. I'm so sorry, Rach, I had no idea."

"It's okay. I knew that it was my last chance at New York, and I hadn't told anyone but Kurt that someone from Tisch would be in the audience. Finn knew better than to mess up Nationals again, so as long as I didn't let my nerves get the better of me, I knew I'd be fine. Once I got my acceptance letter from Tisch, Kurt had gotten ones from both FIT and NYADA, and Blaine had gotten ones from Tisch and NYADA. Kurt decided to go for fashion instead of musical theater, while Blaine and I both decided on Tisch."

"What about Puckerman and Lopez?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Obviously you and Blaine are musical theater majors, what are Puckerman and Lopez majoring in, or don't they know yet?" Jesse clarified.

"Oh. Noah is actually interested in the criminal justice program, but he's working on the last of his general education credits while he makes a final decision. Santana has been Pre-law since day one."

Jesse chuckled. "I can't think of a better profession for her," he said.

Rachel grinned. "Me neither," she agreed.

Before either of them could say anything else, they saw their waiter approaching with their food.

* * *

After dinner was cleared away and he was once again alone with Rachel in the private room he'd reserved, he stood and offered his hand to her.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

Rachel smiled as she placed her hand in Jesse's, letting him pull her out of her chair and into his arms. Her smile grew when she was reminded of how well she and Jesse always fit together. Even with her heels, he still had a couple of inches on her and she thought that was absolutely perfect.

" _You're_  the incredible one," Rachel whispered as Jesse continued to hold her close. "This is better than I ever could have imagined."

"I told you, I'm not going to mess up this time. I have no intention of letting you walk out of my life again, or walking out of yours," he responded.

"I don't want to move slowly," Rachel confessed. "I know I'm already falling in love with you again and I don't want to stop. I want to conquer Broadway with you, but most of all, I just want our happily ever after."

Instead of answering her with words, Jesse simply bent his head and kissed her, smiling into the kiss when he felt Rachel tighten her arms around his neck.

When they reluctantly broke the kiss, Jesse opted to rest his forehead against Rachel's before he spoke. "I do, too," he whispered.

"I still can't believe you went through all this trouble for me."

"It's not trouble at all. I simply wanted to make sure things were perfect for tonight. And as far as the hotel goes, I booked us a two-bedroom suite, so you can have your own bedroom if you want."

"We'll see," Rachel responded. "For now, I just want to change out of this outfit and relax with you."

"As you wish," Jesse told her with a smile.

* * *

That night turned out to be the first of many dates Rachel and Jesse would go on over the next few months as they rekindled their romance and grew closer than ever before. They were best friends, lovers, confidants, and knew, without a doubt, that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other. When Rachel's dads had visited for the holidays, he'd even asked for their permission to marry her, though she was yet unaware of his proposal plans.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt asked as Rachel made a proposal of her own.

Rachel laughed. "Jesse asked me to move in with him. I told him I'd love to, but I didn't want to leave you and Blaine without a way to pay the other part of the rent. He told me the place he wants us to live isn't open until the month after our last month on the lease here so I didn't have to worry about that."

"Okay, but how does that translate into me, Blaine, Puck,  _and_  Santana living with you two?"

"I'm getting to that. The place we looked at is basically three separate suites that share what is pretty much one big living room."

"How does that work? Does this place take up an entire floor or something?" Blaine wondered.

"Two, actually," Rachel answered, earning shocked looks from both boys.

"That sounds expensive," Blaine said, the first to find his voice again.

Rachel grinned. "Jesse said the rent is taken care of."

"Just how much money does Jesse have?" Kurt wondered.

"I'm not sure," Rachel answered with a shrug. "All I know one of his trust funds came due when he turned 18 and another when he turned 21. He gets another when he turns 25, too. I never bothered to ask what the amounts were; I don't care to be honest."

Kurt smiled. "Of course you don't. You're head over heels for  _Jesse_  not Jesse St. James."

"Will you at least think about what Jesse's offering? You and Blaine could both save up some more money that way."

"What about when my step-brother decides to visit?" Kurt wondered.

"The only reason I agreed to leave for the weekend in the first place was because I wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to spend more time with Jesse. I haven't let Finn control me for a while now, and I'm not about to start letting him do it again."

"What do Puck and Satan think?"

"They're on board, if you and Blaine are. If you want to see the place before you make a decision, I can see if Jesse can arrange that."

"I still don't know how I feel about letting Jesse cover  _all_  of the rent. That place has to be expensive."

"Talk to Jesse about it. Noah pretty much said the same thing when I asked him and Santana, and Jesse knows this."

"How far from our schools is this?" Kurt wondered.

"Not too far. Yours is actually the closest," Rachel answered as she tapped out a text to Jesse and said a goodnight to Blaine.

"Doesn't Jesse have class right away in the morning?"

"He'll most likely sleep right through the text message sound, and even if he doesn't, he'll probably just glance at it, make sure it's nothing urgent and then go back to sleep."

"I think the fact that it's from his girlfriend might make a difference too."

Rachel grinned. "Probably," she agreed.

After she sent the text, Rachel turned back to her best friend. "Jesse and I have been talking about getting married," she revealed.

Kurt sighed. "I wish. Every time I bring it up lately, Blaine says like one non-committal thing about it and then changes the subject."

"I'm sure you and Blaine will get married. He obviously still loves you, and you both have two years of school left. Maybe  _he_  wants to be the one to propose to  _you_ , and he's trying to surprise you."

Kurt grinned at her. "I like that idea. I'm going to go with that."

"Want to look at wedding dresses with me?" Rachel asked, holding up a bridal magazine.

"Only if you promise to take my advice into consideration this time. I know more than I did in high school, too, so that's another plus," Kurt responded.

Rachel giggled. "I suppose I  _should_  take advantage of having a fashion guru for a best friend."

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Puck asked as he and Blaine followed Jesse into yet another jewelry store.

"Because you're two of Rachel's best friends and I know neither of you will say a word about this to her," Jesse answered as he peered inside a case.

"So you figured we'd get everything moved into the new place and then let the other three decorate?"

"Pretty much."

"You could have warned us."

"Sorry?"

"Satan's been hinting at wanting one of these, ever since she caught Rachel and Kurt looking at bridal magazines a few weeks ago."

"They seem to have a great selection here, so I'm sure you could find her something nice," Blaine said.

Jesse chuckled and shook his head. Ever since Rachel had let him back into her life, he'd been spending more time with the little group that had followed her to New York. He still hung out with his own friends from time to time, but he found that he simply preferred to spend time with the little group from Ohio. He fully intended to find the perfect ring for Rachel today, and he had an idea in his head about what he wanted but hadn't seen anything close to that yet. He couldn't help but smirk a little as he saw both Puck  _and_  Blaine eyeing rings in the case and suddenly had a feeling he wouldn't be the only one buying a ring today.

* * *

By the time Jesse had felt he found the perfect ring for Rachel, both Blaine and had Puck had found rings for their significant others as well. When the jeweler told them the prices for the rings they'd selected, Jesse saw the shock on both of their faces.

"Why don't you make a us a deal, since you could potentially be selling three rings today," Jesse suggested.

After a few punches on a calculator, the jeweler named new prices.

"I wish I could, but that's still too far out of my price range," Blaine said with a sigh.

"I feel your pain there, dude," Puck agreed.

"I'll make  _you_  a deal," Jesse said to the jeweler. "I'll pay you full price for the ring that  _I_  want, but only if you reduce the prices on the others to be within the price-range these two want. That's three rings sold for you today instead of one."

"I have to go get my manager, I'll be right back," the jeweler said with a sigh.

"We aren't charity cases," Puck said as soon as the jeweler was out of earshot.

"I never meant to imply that you were," Jesse responded. "As your friend, I simply want to see you get the ring you want for Santana and it's the same thing with Blaine."

"I'm no good at negotiating deals, anyway," Blaine said with a shrug.

Before any of the three men could say anything, they heard a female voice from behind them. "Jesse St. James, is that you?"

Jesse turned around and smiled as the petite woman. "Yes, Rose," he responded with a laugh.

Rose Weston was a high school friend of his mother's and had known him since he was a baby. While he'd had no idea that she worked here, he was positive it would work in his favor. As Rose studied the ring Jesse had picked out, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Who's the lucky lady?" she asked. "Your mother never mentioned you were thinking of getting married."

"She wouldn't," Jesse replied. "She and my father don't like my future wife, but I really don't care. She's perfect for me and that's all that matters."

Rose smiled. "Good for you, Jesse. The ones your friends picked out are of excellent quality as well."

As Rose and Jesse made conversation, the jeweler who had helped them before wrapped up the rings for them. After they each pocketed the ring they had purchased, the threesome made their way back to the apartment they shared with their significant others.

* * *

"Where did the other half of our little group run off to again?" Kurt asked as he helped Rachel unpack.

"Jesse said something about having a few errands to run and then they'd pick up take out for us on the way home," Rachel answered with a shrug.

"Puck decided to tag along, and then both he and Jesse asked Blaine to join them," Santana added.

"I think they're up to something," Kurt decided.

Rachel laughed. "If Jesse has anything to do with it, I have no doubt they are, but I  _do_  doubt that it's something bad."

"So have you met Jesse's parents yet?" Santana asked, changing the subject.

"They stopped in New York a few weeks ago, so yes, I met them. I don't think they particularly like me, but I can honestly say I really don't care. I love Jesse and he loves me, and that's all that matters," Rachel answered.

"Are you going to change your name?" Kurt wondered.

"I'll be Rachel Berry when I'm on the stage, but off it I'll be Rachel St. James. That's probably years away, though."

Before anyone could say anything else, they were all startled by the sound of all three cell phones chiming nearly simultaneously.

"Okay, that's weird," Kurt said as he grabbed his phone from its place on a nearby chair.

"It's from Quinn," Rachel added.

" _Imposible_ ," Santana muttered.

"What's impossible?" Puck asked as he, Jesse, and Blaine entered the room.

"Quinn and Sam are engaged," Rachel revealed.

"I thought they broke up during your junior year?" Jesse wondered.

"They did," Kurt confirmed. "They were sort of friends again by the end of senior year, but I had no idea they kept in touch, let alone got back together."

"Well hopefully they can make it work this time. Finnbecile isn't around to interfere so who knows," Santana put in.

"He caused Sam and Quinn to break up too?" Jesse asked.

Santana nodded. "I told her not to listen to the idiot, but she did. Something about fireworks I guess, I never bothered to fully understand. He had no problem rubbing his relationship in Rachel's face, though."

"Of course not," Jesse muttered.

Rachel placed a hand on his arm, effectively getting his attention. "You don't need to worry about him anymore, you know that."

Jesse pulled Rachel into his arms before he spoke. "I know, but I still hate all the shit he put you through."

Rachel slid her own arms around Jesse's waist and rested her head on his chest. "It's in the past and I'm over it. Over him."

"Come on, Kurt, you can help me split up the take out," Blaine said, grabbing his boyfriend's arm and leading him out of the room.

Taking the cue from Blaine, Santana and Puck silently left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Rachel and Jesse alone in the room.

"Jess?" Rachel asked, unsure what he was currently feeling.

"I'm fine," Jesse assured her, smiling a little when he felt her let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

"So you don't need a kiss, then?" Rachel teased.

"Need? No. Want? Always," Jesse retorted before he leaned down to brush his lips with Rachel's.

"I love you, Jesse. I know we had to get through a lot of bad things, bad feelings, to get where we are today, but I can't regret any of it. I think we both learned from our mistakes and we're better people because of it."

Jesse smiled as he tucked some of Rachel's hair behind her ear and then cupped her face with his hand. "I love you, too, Rachel. We've talked about all of this, and you know I agree with you."

"Good. Now, let's go eat before Noah eats more than his share."

Jesse chuckled as he followed Rachel out of the room. The phone calls that Rachel was yet unaware that he made before he got home would assure that his proposal qualified as  _epic romance_. While they'd been talking about getting married for a few months now, he knew she thought that their engagement was a while away yet so she didn't think it was anything but sweet that he wanted to re-create their first New York date for their anniversary. He was also aware of the plans that Puck and Blaine had in store for their respective significant others. It wouldn't be long until Quinn wasn't the only one planning a wedding.

* * *

**Spanish Translations:**

muy caliente = very hot

perfecto = perfect

ahora = now

mi amiga = my friend

Príncipe Azul = Prince Charming (literally translated it means blue prince, but I have no idea why blue prince = prince charming in Spanish)

imposible = Impossible

teatrera = drama queen


	4. Nationals 2012 and Beyond Part 3

**A/N:**  All four rings mentioned in this story do actually exist...I put instructions on the bottom after the spanish translations for how to find each ring if you'd like to see what I was attemtping to describe. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!.

**Disclaimer:**  If I owned Glee, Rachel would still be the girl with so much potential that we all saw in S1.

* * *

The morning of the day he planned to ask the love of his life to marry him, Jesse volunteered to go get everyone coffee so that he could make the necessary phone calls to double-check that everything was in place for tonight. He also found himself uncharacteristically nervous and had wanted to get some fresh air without worrying Rachel. He didn't doubt that she loved him, and they'd been talking about marriage for a while now, but he  _was_  concerned that she might think they were moving too fast-they both still had just over a year left of school and they had just recently officially moved in together. He was willing to wait however long she felt she needed to actually get married, but he felt they were ready for the next step in their relationship. As he walked out of the coffee shop with everyone's order, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he hoped would turn out to be one of the happiest days of his life.

* * *

While she was waiting for her boyfriend to return from his coffee run, Rachel noticed Puck looked pre-occupied with something. Since they were the only ones currently sitting in the living room, she tilted her head towards him and pitched her voice so that only he would hear her.

"Everything okay, Noah?" she asked.

"As a fellow Jew, you'd be honest with me, right?"

Rachel nodded. "You're the closest thing I have to a brother, Noah, even if we both weren't Jewish, you could trust me."

Puck glanced towards the kitchen, where Santana, Kurt, and Blaine were currently making breakfast. After he was sure that she was occupied with breakfast, and therefore wouldn't question what he wanted to show Rachel, he turned to the younger girl.

"I want your opinion on something," he said simply.

"Okay."

"It's for Santana," Puck explained as he motioned for Rachel to follow him.

Once they were alone in the room Puck and Santana shared, Rachel saw him walk over to his closet.

"Did you buy her a dress?" Rachel wondered, clueless as to what would make her friend so nervous.

"No, not a dress," Puck answered, turning around.

Rachel saw the small box in his hand and had to smile. "A ring?" she guessed again.

This time Puck nodded. "Yes. I think she'll like it, but I'm starting to doubt myself now."

"Well, let me see it, and I can tell you what  _I_  think at least."

Puck handed Rachel the ring box and awaited her reaction. When she opened it and saw the ring that it contained, Rachel's smile grew and Puck relaxed a little bit more. He'd gotten Jesse's opinion on it, too, but he wasn't going to tell Rachel that and potentially ruin her own surprise.

"It's gorgeous, she'll love it."

"So the colored stone was a good call, you think?" Puck asked.

Rachel shut the box and handed it back to her friend. "Yes. You know as well as I do that Santana has always liked that particular stone, and that's one of her favorite colors as well."

"I even asked her family for permission. I told my mom this morning before I joined you in the living room," Puck said as he put the ring away once more.

"Did she start to cry?"

"Of course she did. You know she already thinks of Santana as her daughter, and Ava already refers to her as her sister."

Rachel smiled as she hugged him. "I'm positive she'll not only love the ring, but she'll say yes to your proposal as well."

"What about you and St. James?" Puck asked as they left the room.

"What about us?" Rachel wondered.

"When are you two getting married?"

Rachel giggled. "He hasn't even proposed yet, Noah."

"I assumed that was just a formality at this point."

"We've only been back together for a year. You and Santana, and Kurt and Blaine have all been together longer than that."

"But you told me that you knew Jesse was your soul mate back in high school, the first time you two dated, and that you just weren't ready to admit it yet, that's why it took you two so long to get back together."

Rachel sighed as she took her previous seat on the couch. "Jesse  _is_  my soul mate, he's the love of my life, but I don't expect a proposal anytime soon. I'd say yes in a heartbeat if he did, though."

Puck smiled and made a mental note to share that particular piece of information with Jesse later. He knew the older boy was nervous, although he failed to see why.

* * *

When Jesse returned to the apartment, he immediately knew breakfast was ready. He grinned when he saw Rachel all but leap off of the couch in her excitement that he was back. Taking the tray of coffees from him, she waited until he'd taken his coat off to tilt her face up for a kiss. Obliging her, Jesse leaned down and brushed his lips with hers before following her into the kitchen.

"Now breakfast is complete," Kurt said, reaching for the coffee cup that Jesse had clearly labeled with a K and earning laughter from the rest of the group.

With a shake of her head, Rachel took her seat between Kurt and Jesse at the table. Since she was seated directly across from Puck, Rachel quickly caught his eye and gave him an encouraging smile. She wasn't sure  _when_  exactly he planned to propose, but she was excited at the possibility of being able to help her friends plan their wedding. Noticing the look that passed between Rachel and Puck, Jesse had to guess that he'd shown her the ring for Santana. As he, Rachel, and the rest of their friends dug into their food, Jesse noticed Puck give him a look that he was pretty sure meant he wanted to talk. With a nod of acknowledgement, he turned his attention back to the girl at his side as she told him about the conversation she'd had with her mom that morning.

While Rachel made her daily phone call to her dads, Jesse cornered Puck.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I showed Rachel the ring  _and_  got her to admit a certain piece of information that I think will be of great interest to you."

"Okay, I'll bite. What did she say and what is this information?"

"She really liked it and told me that Satan will love it. I also asked her when you two were getting married," Puck revealed.

"I haven't proposed yet," Jesse said.

Puck laughed. "You two really are alike. She said the exact same thing when I brought it up."

"Okay…how is that helpful to me?"

"That's not the helpful part."

"Well, then what is?"

Puck smiled. "She also told me she would say yes in a heartbeat if you did decide to propose."

"Well, that makes me feel better about tonight."

"So you're really going to propose?" Blaine asked, joining the group.

Jesse nodded. "I even called the limo service, the restaurant, and the hotel to make sure everything was set."

"Does Rachel know you're spending the weekend there again?" Puck asked.

"Yes. She seemed pretty excited about it when I told her," Jesse answered.

"Do you have anything planned for this weekend?" Blaine asked Puck. "Since Kurt and I are staying at the hotel where the Warbler reunion is being held, and Jesse and Rachel will be at a hotel as well, you'll have the place to yourselves."

"I don't know. I'd need to get her out of the apartment to set anything up," Puck answered with a shrug.

"Kurt said Quinn and Sam are in New York for the long weekend, so maybe they could help," Blaine suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. I'm going to go call Quinn, thanks, man," Puck said before he got up and walked out onto the balcony to make his phone call.

* * *

After hanging up with Puck, Quinn turned to her fiancé, who was sitting next to her on the bed.

"Puck wants us to distract Santana so he can get everything ready for his proposal," she revealed.

"Are we talking about the same guy who, not all that long ago, insisted he didn't want to settle down?" Sam wondered.

Quinn nodded. "Surprised me, too, but once he started to get serious about his grades, he started to think about not only his academic future, but his personal one as well. He and Santana always stayed closed throughout high school, but I guess once they got away from McKinley, they started to get serious. They live with Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Jesse now."

"Puck is proposing before Jesse?"

Quinn smiled. "Actually, he, Jesse,  _and_  Blaine all have proposals planned. I'm supposed to go over to their place later, and then invite Santana over here for a while, for some girl time as Puck called it. He also wanted to know if you'd help him set up."

Sam shrugged. "Sure, why not. We planned on visiting anyway, and I think Santana will think it's a lot less suspicious if I decide to hang out with Puck while you two do the same."

"Great, I'll just text Puck and let him know everything is all set," Quinn said, picking up her phone once more.

* * *

"Are you sure I look okay?" Rachel asked her friends as she studied herself in the mirror once more.

"Isn't this the same dress you wore on your first date with Jesse?" Quinn wondered, lounging on the bed near Santana while Kurt sat in a chair by Rachel's vanity.

"Yes. He said he wanted to re-create our first date for our anniversary, so I didn't go looking for a new dress."

"Jesse always thinks you look  _muy hermosa,_  so stop worrying so much," Santana put in.

"Satan has a point," Kurt added.

Rachel sighed as she re-adjusted her necklace. "I just have a feeling Jesse is up to something, but I can't figure out what it is."

Kurt exchanged a look with Quinn and Santana before turning to his best friend. He stood, taking her hands in his, before he spoke. "Rachel, Jesse loves you. You love him. You've been in love with each other since high school, whether you two wanted to admit it or not. Stop worrying and let him make tonight  _epic_."

Rachel smiled and nodded before she turned to Quinn. "Since you showed up  _after_  I started to get ready, I want to see your ring."

Quinn laughed as she stood. "You saw the picture, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, but I want to see it up close, in person," Rachel answered, reaching for her friend's hand.

"It probably pales into comparison to whatever ring Jesse will get you," Quinn said.

Rachel studied the gold band Quinn's finger. It had an antique look to it, with a single round cut diamond in a raised setting and an intricately detailed floral design both on the inside and outside of the band.

"It doesn't matter," she replied with a smile. "This ring is absolutely perfect for you, and that's all that matters."

Quinn returned the smile. "It is. I never expected him to talk to me again after what happened our junior year. Now I'm going to marry him. It seems a little surreal yet."

"You two seemed to be pretty good friends by the end of senior year, though."

Quinn nodded. "We were, but I never dreamed he'd follow me out to New Haven or that I'd ever hear him tell me that he loves me again, let alone want to marry me."

"Is he going to school?" Santana wondered.

"He goes to Southern Connecticut State University. He got a partial scholarship, and he has a job on campus to help with tuition. The ring was his grandmother's. She gave it to him when her husband gave her a new ring for their 50th anniversary," Quinn explained.

"It looks brand new," Kurt said.

"She took excellent care of it, and they had everything checked out before giving it to Sam."

All four occupants of the room were slightly startled when they heard a knock on the door. Walking over to the door, Rachel pulled it open to reveal Blaine standing there.

"You look gorgeous, Rachel, but I need to steal Kurt away from you. If we don't leave soon, we'll be late," Blaine explained.

Rachel smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you," she said as Kurt walked over.

"Stop worrying," Kurt whispered to Rachel as he hugged her. "I'm sure Jesse has everything taken care of, so just enjoy your night out."

Rachel smiled and nodded. Her smile grew when she saw Jesse walking towards her.

"Ready to go?" he asked, sliding an arm around her waist.

"I just need my purse and then we can go," she responded.

Before she could turn around to get the purse herself, Quinn had walked over with it.

"Have fun,  _teatrera_ ," Santana told her with a wink before she and Quinn left the room.

"Come on, my beautiful drama queen; let's go enjoy our weekend, starting with our date," Jesse said as he led her towards the living room.

* * *

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Rachel was only slightly surprised to find that Jesse had once again requested a private room for them. He really was re-creating their first date-he'd arranged for a limousine to pick them up again and she was almost certain this was the exact same room they'd eaten in the first time he brought her here.

"You really didn't need to go through all of this trouble, Jess," Rachel said as she scanned the menu in front of her.

"I keep telling you, Rach, it's no trouble," Jesse replied. "I  _like_  doing things like this for you."

"Are you going to spoil our kids as much as you spoil me?" Rachel wondered, her thoughts slipping out before she could catch herself. While she and Jesse had talked about marriage, they hadn't talked about kids. She knew his parents had never been a big part of his life, and he rarely even spoke to them anymore, but she wasn't sure if his own childhood experiences had made him reluctant to have children of his own or not.

Across the table, Jesse found himself stunned into silence, his thoughts echoing his girlfriend's. Before Rachel, he wasn't sure he'd ever find love, let alone want to get married or have kids. They had discussed the future before, but they'd never talked about having kids. He wasn't sure  _she_  would want any, since she was as determined as he was to have a career on Broadway. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't see the tears forming in Rachel's eyes, didn't know she thought she'd said something wrong until she started to stand up and tearfully excuse herself.

"Rachel, wait," he said, catching her before she could go very far.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself…I just…Quinn and Sam are already talking about having kids a few years down the line….and it made me think about whether or not I wanted kids of my own someday…" she explained, tears running down her face.

Jesse wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs, framing her face with his hands.

"No,  _I'm_  sorry," he told her softly, "I was just thinking, that's all. I got lost in my thoughts. I never really gave kids much thought; I didn't think I would ever find someone to love me for exactly who I am, let alone love me enough to want to marry me and have children with me. It seemed too impossible, so I never let myself think about it. Then you stormed into my life and everything changed. Suddenly, I found myself thinking about all of those things, even though I knew I shouldn't because I knew I'd eventually have to let you go. I almost lost you because I wasn't strong enough to stand up to Shelby yet."

"Jess," Rachel whispered, seeing the tears form in his eyes.

"Just hush and listen," he responded. "I finally  _did_  stand up to her, but by then it was too late. I figured I'd give you some time to stop being mad at me and then do whatever it took to win you back. By the time I made it back your junior year, you had already dated Finn and you were still pretty obsessed with him. Seeing that kiss, I felt my heart break again. Instead of dealing with it, I just became withdrawn and angry. I used snarky comments and insults to hide the hurt I was feeling. When I lashed out at you, saw that it was  _my_  words,  _my_  actions, that made you cry that day, it made me realize what an obnoxious asshole I'd become."

"If you hadn't told me those things, we might not be standing here right now."

"I know, and while I'm glad it…opened your eyes I guess, I still don't like the fact that I hurt you. That's the last thing I wanted."

Rachel reached up to tuck back a wayward curl, smiling as she did so. "I know that, Jess, and I forgave you. I hurt you, too, remember? You forgave me; you gave me the time I needed so I could become a whole person, to know that I would, as my mom put it, be able to stand on my own two feet. I needed to be able to do that before I could give my heart away again. That day in the entryway of our old apartment building, I wanted so badly to take you back then and there, but I knew I wasn't ready yet. I had hoped that you would wait, but I didn't think it was fair of me to ask you to do that."

Jesse shook his head. "You're my soul mate, Rach, there's no one else for me. I would have waited as long as you needed me to. As for what we were talking about earlier, though, I  _do_  want kids with you, I just wasn't sure  _you_  would even  _want_  kids, since I know how badly you want a career on Broadway."

Rachel simply grinned at him. "I figured if anyone could have both a career and a family, it would be us. We'll figure it out, make it work. I  _do_  want to be on Broadway, play all those roles you told me were inevitabilities, but I want a family, too. With you. Only with you."

Although he hadn't planned on proposing until they got back to the hotel, Jesse wasn't sure there'd be a better time than the present. He saw the surprise in Rachel's eyes as he stepped back and took her hands in his.

"Jess?" she asked.

"Since we're on the topic of family, I want to ask you something," he began.

Rachel's response died on her lips as she saw Jesse bend down on one knee in front of her, both of her hands now clasped in one of his as he pulled a small, black box out from his suit jacket pocket. When he let go of her hands to open the box and then turn it around to face her, she couldn't help but put one of them over her mouth in surprise as she felt tears form in her eyes again as she gazed down at the ring. The band was made of what appeared to be white gold, but it wasn't just a simple band. This one had small diamonds embedded in it and, starting from close to the bottom of the band, twisted up twice to create a raised setting for a single, round-cut diamond. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen, but she'd have time to admire it later. Right now, the love of her life was currently asking her to marry him and she couldn't wait to give him her answer.

"I know we haven't been back together for a long time, but I've known since I was eighteen that you were the only one for me. We're stronger now than we ever were before, closer now than we ever were before. I love you with everything I am Rachel Barbra Berry, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

With what were now happy tears running down her face, Rachel nodded. "Yes," she managed to get out, a bit unsure if Jesse heard, or understood, her or not.

"Yes?" Jesse asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes," Rachel repeated, louder this time.

Jesse grinned as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto the ring finger of Rachel's left hand. Reluctantly letting her hand go, he slid the now empty box back into his pocket as he stood. He was still grinning as he pulled Rachel into his arms. She slid one of her arms around his neck as she splayed her left hand across his chest, almost as if letting the ring out of her sight would make it disappear.

"Jess," she whispered, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I know I made you think that this was a few years away, and I'm sorry for deceiving you like that, but I wanted this to be a surprise…" he started.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she said tearfully.

Jesse chuckled and then did as his new fiancée requested. With her hand still resting on his chest, Jesse leaned down and captured Rachel's lips with his, pulling her close to deepen it.

"I love you, so much," Rachel whispered when they ended the kiss.

"I love you, too. To answer your original question, by the way, the answer is yes-I fully intend on spoiling all of our future children just as badly as I spoil you."

Rachel let out a watery laugh. "I figured as much. I guess now I have another surprise for you."

"What's that?"

"When we do get married, I plan on changing my name. Rachel Berry will be both my maiden and stage name. I want to be Rachel St. James."

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked, obviously surprised.

Rachel nodded. "I've thought a lot about it. I want to be your wife, and take your last name. I want us to be a family."

Jesse pulled her close again. "You're already my family, Rach, but I get what you're saying."

Rachel smiled at him. "Of course you do, we're connected, right?"

Jesse smiled back at her. "Absolutely. I wasn't planning on proposing until we got back to the hotel, you know."

Rachel giggled. "I'm not sorry you decided not to wait any longer. I  _am_  sorry it delayed our food, though."

Before Jesse could respond, they were interrupted by the voice of their waiter-the same one who'd served them the last time they were here.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but since Mr. St. James had said that he was re-creating your first date, we went ahead and made the same dishes you ordered that night," he explained.

"You remembered?" Rachel asked.

The waiter smiled and shook his head. "We got a phone call from a Mr. Hummel, who  _did_  remember what you both ordered. He also said to tell you that you're not quite as unpredictable as you'd like everyone to believe."

Rachel laughed. "That sounds like him. Thank you for being so considerate, though," she said to the waiter.

"Everyone remembers you two," he explained as Rachel and Jesse took their seats and he placed their respective meals in front of them. "We all found it hard to believe it was your first date, by the looks you were giving each other and how you were so oblivious to anyone but yourselves."

Rachel blushed as Jesse chuckled. "Technically, it wasn't our  _first_  date, just our first  _New York_  date."

"Well, congratulations and enjoy the rest of your evening," the waiter said with a smile before exiting the room, leaving Jesse and Rachel alone once again.

* * *

Across town, Kurt grinned when he got Rachel's message. Her ring looked to be just as dramatic as she was, and he couldn't wait to see it in person.

"Damn, whose ring is that?" asked a familiar voice next to Kurt.

Kurt looked up to see Wes standing next to him. "Do you remember Rachel Berry?" he asked.

Wes thought for a moment. "The former female lead of New Directions, right?" he guessed.

Kurt nodded. "That would be her ring. Her boyfriend, well fiancé now, picked one that matched  _both_  of their personalities."

"If he's anything like her, I believe you," Wes said as they walked over to where Blaine and some of the other Warblers were talking.

"He's pretty much the male version of her. Life is never boring with those two around."

Wes laughed. "I bet. It looks like Blaine wants your attention, so I'll talk to you later. It was nice seeing you again, Kurt, I'm glad you both could make it."

Kurt smiled at his former classmate. "Thank you for inviting both of us, even though I wasn't a Warbler for very long."

"Once a Warbler, always a Warbler," Blaine said with a laugh as he joined the two of them.

"Very true. I'd love to stay and chat, but since I'm technically one of the hosts, I need to make sure everything is still going as planned," Wes said before he walked in the opposite direction as earlier.

"Are you okay? You seem…I don't know…jittery?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"I'll explain later," Blaine assured him.

"Whatever's bothering you, you can tell me, you know that, right? I don't want you to pull away from me again…"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not trying to pull away, I'm just…nervous about something I want to ask you."

"Everyone else looks pretty distracted right now, why don't we go outside and enjoy the warm night before someone else demands your attention?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine smiled. "I think that's an excellent suggestion," he agreed, following Kurt outside.

Once they were outside, Kurt turned to his boyfriend again. "Now will you tell me what's going on? You're making  _me_  crazy and usually only Rachel can do that."

Blaine smiled a little. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you."

"Blaine, what's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

Blaine laid his hands on his boyfriend's arms. "No, Kurt, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Does this have anything to do with all those whispered conversations with Jesse? I assumed they were about Rachel's ring, but…"

Blaine cut his boyfriend off with a kiss. "Just listen, okay?"

Though he was still incredibly confused, Kurt nodded.

"You know how Rachel and Jesse are always talking about soul mates, and how when you find your soul mate, you just  _know_  that they're the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded again. "Yes, but what does that have to do with what you want to ask me?"

"I'm getting there," Blaine assured him. "So I was talking to Rachel the other day about what made her realize that Jesse was her soul mate. Do you know what her answer was?"

"Because he loves her for exactly who she is, he doesn't try to change her," Kurt answered.

Blaine smiled. "Exactly. That's how I feel about you, Kurt. We've been together since we were seventeen, and we've both had to figure out how to grow as individuals while being in a serious, committed relationship. We've had our disagreements, but we've always been able to work them out. We were friends first, and I think that gave us a good, solid foundation for our relationship to build upon. I know Rachel is going to want your help planning her wedding, maybe even Quinn as well, but I'm hoping you'll find time to  _our_  wedding."

Kurt could hardly believe his ears. Was this really happening? Was Blaine really proposing? " _Our_  wedding?" Kurt repeated.

Blaine nodded as he took a small box out of his pocket. Taking it out of the box, he held the ring between his fingers as he looked at Kurt. "I wasn't planning on this yet, since I wanted to save up enough money to buy you a good quality ring, but when I went with Jesse and Puck to buy Rachel's ring, I saw this and immediately thought of you. Thanks to Jesse and his ability for making deals, I was able to afford it. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kurt. Maybe even adopt a kid or two like Rachel's dads did when we feel we're ready. Will you marry me?"

Kurt knew what his answer was before he even looked at the ring. "Yes," he said. "I don't need an expensive ring, though, Blaine. I just need  _you_."

Blaine smiled as he slid the ring onto Kurt's finger. "Well, I hope you like it just the same."

Kurt looked at the ring more closely this time. It was a simple gold band with a row of diamonds set into the band. While some people may have expected him to want something a bit more flashy, Blaine had been correct when he guessed that in this case, something simple and timless would be perfect. "It's gorgeous. I love it. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kurt," Blaine said before he kissed his now-fiancé.

When they ended the kiss, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "I want to go show this off," he said.

Blaine laughed. "In a minute. Although I doubt she'll see it anytime soon, you should send Rachel a picture. You know as well as I do that she'll murder you if she's not one of the first to hear about this."

"That's very true. All right, picture first, and then we go tell everyone else our good news."

* * *

Santana sighed as she read the message from Kurt. She and Puck may not show their emotions for the world to see a la Rachel and Jesse, but she knew she loved him and wanted to marry him. She was happy for her friends, but she was also a bit jealous. Puck may have matured a great deal in the last few years, but she wasn't sure he was as serious about her as she was about him.

"What's going on in that brain of yours, San?" Quinn asked, taking a seat next to her friend.

"Just thinking, that's all," Santana replied.

"Uh-huh. We've been friends since grade school, Santana. You may be able to fool a lot of people, but I'm not one of them. Is this about all of the recent engagements?"

Not liking to admit her true emotions, Santana stood and walked over to the window that overlooked the city. " _No es nada_ ," she said.

"It'snot  _nothing_ , Santana Catalina Lopez."

"I really wish you wouldn't use my full name like that. You sound like  _mi madre_. It's sort  _of espeluznante_."

"Well, that's too bad. Your mother isn't here to talk some sense into you, and neither are any of the rest of our friends, so I guess that leaves me."

"You all get your  _felices para siempre_ , and what do I get?  _¡Nada!_ "

"How is it that everyone but you can see how crazy Puck is about you?" Quinn asked, all but yelling in frustration now.

"Maybe because I don't  _want_  to see it," Santana muttered.

"Why the hell not?"

Santana threw up her hands. "Because I'm so fucking crazy about him that I'm pretty sure I'd do  _anything_  for him, even go along with one of his usually stupid schemes and that scares the hell out of me?"

"Do you honestly think he doesn't feel the same way about you? Once he figured out that Finn wasn't going to leave Lima, he ditched his Cali plans for New York. He knew you were going to New York."

"So was Rachel."

"Okay, you're officially insane. Puck and Rachel don't love each other as anything more than siblings. Rachel is head over heels in love with Jesse, she has been since the moment he entered her life. Maybe she was part of Puck's decision, since you know as well as I do that he thinks of her as a little sister and he wants to protect her, but what made New York a real no-brainer was  _you_. He wanted to start over with  _you_ , Santana. I think you two even beat Rachel and Jesse for how quickly you got back together. That day with Rachel, Finn, and Jesse at Nationals our senior year was a real eye-opener for all of us."

"You don't have to say that again."

Quinn put a hand on Santana's arm. "I haven't had a chance to really talk to him lately, but it's pretty obvious that Puck loves you. When Sam came back into my life, that's all I wanted. I just needed to know that he loved  _me. M_ istakes, flaws, and everything that made me who I am. I wouldn't change a thing about Sam, and he wouldn't change a thing about me. Isn't that how you feel about Puck?"

"Yes," Santana answered almost instantly.

"Then just go with that for now. You'll get your happily ever after, too, Santana. You and Puck may not be the dramatic people that Jesse and Rachel are, but you two definitely have your own way of doing things."

Santana nodded. "I hope so."

Quinn smiled at her friend. "I  _know_  so. Come on, it's getting late, we should get going."

Santana nodded again as she put on her coat and grabbed her purse before following Quinn out the door.

* * *

When Quinn and Santana got back to the apartment, they found Sam and Puck in the living room, each passed out on one of the couches, some sports game still playing on the TV. Santana turned the TV off as Quinn woke Sam up.

"Guess I was more tired than I thought," Sam said with a laugh as he stood.

"Boys and their sports," Santana said with a shake of her head.

"Says the former cheerleader," Sam teased.

Santana merely smiled and shrugged. "Well, thank you for keeping him occupied so Quinn and I could catch up."

"I had fun, actually. I have friends back in New Haven, but they don't quite compare," Sam answered as he gave her a hug.

"Call me tomorrow," Quinn said as she too hugged Santana.

"I will," Santana assured her.

Once her friends had left, Santana turned to her sleeping boyfriend. Since he looked so comfortable, she was about to just cover him up with a blanket when she felt him grab her hand.

"Santana," he said.

Surprised by the fact that he didn't call her Satan as he usually did, Santana said nothing as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said, finding her voice again.

Puck shrugged. "It's okay. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Well, I'm here now, so  _hable_ ," Santana suggested.

"What's going on with you? You seem worried about something."

Santana found herself surprised yet again. "How did you know that?" she asked carefully.

"I know you. You may think you're hiding your emotions from everyone else, and maybe you are, but I can see past that indifferent mask."

"I don't want to talk about it," Santana answered as she stood and began to walk towards the bedroom.

With a groan of frustration, Puck stood up and followed her. "That's too damn bad, because we  _are_  going to talk about it."

"No, we're not. I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the couch."

"How the hell am I supposed to fix whatever the hell is wrong if you won't tell me what  _it_  is?"

Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't need to fix everything!"

"When it comes to us, yes I do. If we can't communicate now, how are we ever supposed to make this work?"

"Make  _what_  work?"

Puck threw up his hands. "What the hell does that mean? Make  _us_  work, you irritating woman!"

"If I'm so  _irritante_ , why don't you just leave?"

"Because  _I_  want to make this work! Yes, you irritate me sometimes, but that's just because you've gotten so far under my skin that it's fucking freaky sometimes."

"I saw you bring Rachel in here earlier today-is there anything I need to tell Jesse about?"

"No! He already knows because I told him myself! I wanted Rachel's opinion on something, but I didn't want you to see what that something was because it was supposed to be a surprise!"

"What are you doing?" Santana asked as she watched Puck dig around in his closet.

Instead of answering right away, Puck tossed the small black box onto the bed. "I was going to ask you to marry me, but if you can't trust me, and you think I'd walk out on you just because you irritate me sometimes, then you don't really know me as I well as I thought you did. I thought we were ready for this, otherwise I wouldn't have even  _considered_  buying a ring."

Stunned speechless, Santana opened the box. Nestled inside was a ring made of rose gold, with a single ruby flanked on each side by a diamond in a raised setting. It was  _her_  ring. Puck had remembered her telling him that she didn't want just the standard diamond engagement ring. It had been more of an off-handed comment, but he'd listened. Though she usually wasn't one to cry, Santana felt tears forming in her eyes as she continued to look at the ring. She didn't notice Puck walking towards her until he sat next to her on the bed.

"This wasn't how this was supposed to go, you know," he told her quietly. "I was going to have a nice dinner set up, say all those romantic things that Jesse and Blaine are so good at saying. You're it for me, Santana. I asked Rachel's opinion because you two have become close and I was unsure I made the right choice. She assured me that you'd love it, since you like colored stones more than a regular diamond."

Santana made an effort to wipe the tears in her eyes away. "You want to marry me?" she managed to get out.

Puck nodded, taking the box from her hands. He took the ring out of the box and set the box on the bedside table before he turned back to her. "I know I'm not the best at expressing how I feel, but I do love you, all of you, for exactly who you are, irritating parts and all."

Santana let out a watery laugh. "Thanks, I think. And I love you, too."

"My mom and sister already consider you family. I'm not asking you to convert to Judaism, or take my last name; I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Maybe even have a family someday. My dad might not have been around much when I was growing up, but I don't want to be like him. I want to be  _better_ than him."

Santana reached out to cup Puck's face with her hand. "You already are," she whispered. "And my answer is yes. I'll marry you, spend the rest of my life with you, have a family with you."

Puck grinned as he slid the ring onto Santana's finger. "I love you," he repeated before leaning forward to capture her lips with his.

* * *

Cuddled up next to Jesse on the bed in their hotel room, Rachel was about to lay her head on his shoulder when she heard both her phone and Jesse's signal that they had an incoming message. Since her phone was currently on the bedside table, and she really had no desire to move right now, she glanced at Jesse's phone, which he had grabbed as soon as he'd heard the sound.

"It looks like you'll have four weddings to plan," Jesse told her, handing her his phone.

Rachel grinned at the picture of Santana's ring. "I am sort of curious how Noah's proposal went," she said as she handed the phone back to her fiancé.

Jesse chuckled as he set the phone back on the other bedside table. "I am, too. I guess we'll find out on Sunday when we get home."

Getting comfortable once again, Rachel settled her head on Jesse's shoulder. "I know you didn't plan to propose the way you did, but I think it was perfect."

Jesse pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm glad. I love you, Rach, and I'm so happy you said yes."

"Did you really think I wouldn't?" Rachel wondered.

Jesse chuckled. "I honestly wasn't sure. You seemed to be okay with us waiting a while to get engaged, so I honestly had no idea. I had a feeling you were just saying that so I wouldn't feel bad, but I was a bit unsure."

Rachel tightened her arms around Jesse. "I love you, Jess, and I'm so glad you decided not to wait to ask me to marry you."

"Me, too," Jesse said before resting his head near Rachel's and closing his eyes, letting sleep claim him.

Rachel smiled as she too closed her eyes and let her dreams take over. Not only had she found her soul mate, but her friends had found theirs as well. Now they were all engaged to said soul mates and she very much looked forward to the future, something she didn't think she had much of back on that fateful spring day her senior year of high school. Jesse had changed that, though, just as he'd changed her life the moment he walked into it by pulling that Lionel Richie song book out of her hands. One look into his sparkling blue eyes and at his playful smirk, and she knew she'd found her other half. She knew, without a doubt, that not only did she have a beautiful future to look forward to, but her friends did as well.

* * *

**Spanish Translations:**

_muy hermosa_ = very beautiful

_teatrera_ = drama queen

_No es nada_ = it's nothing

_mi madre_  = my mother

_espeluzante_ = creepy

_felices para siempre_ = happily ever after

_nada_ = nothing

_hable_ = talk

_irritante_ = irritating

* * *

**A/N:**  For those of you who want to look at the rings I attempted to describe in the story, I have them posted on my tumblr

Hope you enjoyed the story, and don't forget to review! :)


	5. Open Arms

**A/N:** This story is set in  _Dream On_  in Season 1.  _Open Arms_  is originally sung by Journey, but the arrangement Rachel is singing is the cover by Mariah Carey (I love both versions, but I was listening to Mariah's version when I wrote this so that's the version it's based on). I hope you like it, and don't forget to review! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee :( If I did, I'd hire the many fabulous St. Berry writers on to write it with me :) I don't own  _Open Arms_  either, though that would be cool too :)

* * *

Still cursing herself for triple casting the male lead in her  _Run, Joey, Run_  video, Rachel walked into the auditorium, not noticing that the door didn't close all of the way behind her. She had a little while until Glee and since Mr. Schue had given her permission to use the auditorium during her study hall today, that's where she decided to go once she had finished her homework. She smiled a little when she saw the stage was still set up from the last time the group had been in here. She wanted to practice the song she intended to sing to Jesse. She wanted to make sure it was perfect before she sang it not only in front of him, but in front of the entire Glee club. Taking the CD out of her bag, she quickly stuck it in the CD player before she took her place on the stage and began to sing the opening lines of the song she'd chosen.

_Lying beside you_  
Here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine  
Softly you whisper  
You're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind

* * *

Jesse was walking past the auditorium doors when he could have sworn he heard Rachel's voice. When he stopped walking, he realized the doors were still slightly open and he immediately recognized the song. Though he recognized the song, he did wonder  _who_  the song was for. He was captivated by her voice and the emotion she put into the song, so he decided to wait and see if she gave any clues to help answer his silent question, doing his best not to get his hopes up that it was  _him_  she was singing to. He hadn't expected to fall in love with her, and he hadn't expected her to triple cast him. He was still slightly angry about the whole thing, but after some therapeutic singing, he'd come to the conclusion that he  _could_  forgive her. He just needed to know that  _he_  was the only one that  _she_  wanted. He knew that she was the only one he wanted, and up until a few days ago, he thought he knew how she felt as well. Standing just on the other side of a pulled back curtain, Jesse could clearly hear the emotion in her voice as she sang the next part of the song.

_We sailed on together_  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side

* * *

Not noticing Jesse's entrance into the auditorium, Rachel continued to sing. Although she usually had no problem keeping her emotions in check during a performance, she knew this performance would challenge that particular skill.

_So now I come to you_  
With open arms  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
So here I am  
With open arms  
Hoping you'll see  
What your love means to me  
Open arms...

She'd taken some time to herself and had thought about how she truly felt about each of the three boys she'd cast in the video.

While she felt that Puck was handsome, she had also come to the conclusion that she really didn't feel anything for him but brotherly affection. She still wanted to be his friend, but she had no romantic feelings for him.

Choosing between Finn and Jesse, the only two  _real_  rivals for her heart, had been easier than she'd anticipated. Finn may have been her first high school crush, but whatever she had felt for him paled in comparison to what she felt for Jesse. If Finn walked out of her life and wanted nothing to do with her, she knew she could handle that. It may take some getting used to, but she could handle it.

Jesse, on the other hand, had pretty much become her life. He was the male equivalent of her. He shared her dreams, her passions, and her ambitions. They had so much in common, were so much on the same page with almost everything, that things were never boring with them. They were both dramatic people, so even minor disagreements sometimes turned out to be more dramatically played out than was strictly necessary, but they'd never had a fight like the last one. Her favorite thing about him didn't have anything to do with his looks, although she  _did_  like them. It was the way he simply just  _understood_. Sometimes even without her saying a word, it was like they were so connected that he just  _knew_  what she was feeling and what she needed. She also knew that there would never be another boy like Jesse, not for her. She may only be sixteen, but she already knew she'd found her soul mate. She just had to convince him that  _he_  was the only one  _she_ wanted, forever. As she launched into the last part of the song, she saw that at some point during her performance, Jesse had made his way into the auditorium.

_Living without you_  
Living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you  
Wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home

* * *

As he listened to the lyrics of the song, and the passionate way Rachel was singing them, Jesse couldn't stop his hopes from rising. More than he wanted to admit, he wanted Rachel to be singing to  _him_.

_But now that you've come back_  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay

* * *

Not knowing if Jesse would wait for her to say something, or simply just walk right back out of the auditorium, after her performance, Rachel locked eyes with him and did her best to tell him both with, and without, words that  _he_  was the one she wanted. She knew she had more apologizing to do, but she hoped this was a step in the right direction. Losing Jesse simply wasn't an option.

_So now I come to you_  
With open arms  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
So here I am  
With open arms  
Hoping you'll see  
What your love means to me  
Open arms...

When she finished the song, Rachel found she had tears in her eyes. Noticing that Jesse hadn't moved from his spot just down the aisle from the entrance, she quickly made her way over to him.

"Hi," she greeted softly.

"Hi," He returned, echoing her use of a softer tone.

Unable to take the silence, the clipped words, anymore, Rachel launched herself into Jesse's arms, feeling a little relieved when he didn't pull away.

"I'm so, so sorry. I was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking. Being last on that stupid Glist hurt so bad. I was just tired of being the loser girl…" she started, only to be cut off by Jesse pressing a finger to her lips.

"Just answer me something," he said.

Rachel nodded. "Okay," she responded.

"Who was that song for?"

At Rachel's confused look, Jesse immediately knew the answer. "You," she replied, the confusion still evident in her voice and in her eyes. "The lyrics don't fit anyone but us….if there still is an  _us_."

Jesse hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. When he pulled back, he framed her face with his hands, smoothing back some of her hair as he did so. "I love you, Rachel.  _You_  are the  _only_  one I want. I don't care how popular or unpopular you are. None of that will matter once we leave high school anyway. You'll be starring on Broadway while at least half of your class is stuck here in Lima. You're destined for stardom and that's not always an easy path."

Unable to stop the tears anymore, Rachel let them fall as she spoke. "I love you, Jesse.  _You_  are the  _only_  one I want. I'm sorry that I made you think otherwise, but I need you to believe me, to trust me, and trust that what I say is true."

Jesse wiped away Rachel's tears as he listened to her talk. He  _did_  believe her; he could hear the sincerity in her voice. Since they were being honest with each other about how they felt, he decided to let her in on a secret he'd been keeping for a while now. Leaning down so he could whisper in her ear, he told her said secret. "We're soul mates, we're meant to be together. I firmly believe that."

When his words only made Rachel cry harder, Jesse found himself unusually confused. It was rare that Rachel did something that confused him, but right now appeared to be one of those times.

"Rach?" he asked tentatively.

In response, Rachel simply tightened her arms around Jesse's neck and continued to cry. Since it had been far too long since he'd been able to just hold her, he tightened his own arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I hope those are happy tears," he tried to joke.

"Now…is not…a time…for joking…Jess!" Rachel managed to get our between her tears.

Jesse simply smiled and nodded. Even though she hadn't said it in so many words, he knew how she felt. When Rachel pulled back to look up at him, he bent his head to kiss her.

"Promise you'll never leave me?" Rachel asked once they'd ended the kiss.

"If you promise the same," Jesse answered seriously.

"Never. I-I know we still have things to work out, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes so we  _can_  work them out."

Jesse smiled. "I'm happy to hear that."

"I also know you don't really like it here…"

"What gave you that idea?" Jesse wondered

"I can just tell. I don't blame you, though. You don't really know anyone here, and maybe you feel that making new friends isn't really work the effort since you're a senior and all. I also know Vocal Adrenaline was far more…regimented than New Directions is, and that you left your position as male lead to be with me," Rachel answered.

"I don't regret that decision, Rach. You mean the world to me, you  _are_  my world. I'll admit it  _is_  frustrating going from your whole team trusting your ability to all but one member questioning it, though."

"They're just jealous."

Jesse chuckled. "I got that. I don't blame them. We had our fair share of it in Vocal Adrenaline, but unlike Mr. Schue, Shelby put an immediate stop to it."

Rachel sighed as she laid her head on Jesse's chest. For the first time since she could remember, she wanted to skip Glee and just spend more time alone with Jesse. While the idea was tempting, she knew they both needed to be there. On the plus side, she could start her campaign to get Mr. Schuester to let her and Jesse sing a duet at Regionals, and maybe even let Jesse sing the solo he'd been working on before leaving Vocal Adrenaline.

"We better go before we're late," Rachel said reluctantly.

"In a minute," Jesse replied before he leaned down to kiss her again.

Rachel smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck again. She had found her soul mate, the love of her life, and she had no intention of letting him go. They both knew they had things to work out as a couple, and things to work on as individuals, but she was confident they'd find a way to make it work. She'd do whatever it took to make sure that it did. Losing Jesse wasn't an option she was willing to live with. Noah and Finn she could live without, but not Jesse. There would be no compromising there. She'd even talked to her dads about the possibility of transferring to Carmel, since she had a feeling that's where Jesse would rather be. They were open to the idea, had even talked to her Aunt Zoe about living with her.

"Come on, drama queen, let's get going," Jesse said with a smile after they ended the kiss.

"I just need to grab my bag and then we can go," Rachel replied.

Once she had her bag over her shoulder, Rachel slid an arm around Jesse's waist as he slid an arm around her shoulders. Opting to share her own secret, Rachel made sure she had Jesse's attention before she spoke. "I have a secret of my own to share."

Jesse chuckled. "What's that?" he asked.

"If you wanted to go back to Carmel…I'd go with you." When Jesse didn't say anything, her next words rushed out. "I already talked to my dads about it, and my Aunt Zoe said I could live with her while I finish school…and you're always saying how I could be your female lead…"

Jesse cut off her words with a soft kiss. "We'll talk to Shelby after Glee. I have no doubt she'll be thrilled, but we need to make sure no one here suspects anything."

"They'd probably try to kick me out again," Rachel muttered.

"Unfortunately, I wouldn't put it past them. We  _both_  deserve better than that."

"Come on, my beautiful drama queen, let's get going-I think even us being late would make them suspicious that this point."

Rachel sighed as she walked out of the auditorium with Jesse by her side. "The two of us just being together makes them suspicious. They'd been even more suspicious if they knew…" Rachel started, only to realize she hadn't yet filled Jesse in on that particular secret.

"If they knew  _what_ , Rachel?" Jesse asked.

"You can't tell  _anyone_. Even if our plan works out,  _nobody_  else can know."

Concerned, Jesse stopped walking and pulled Rachel into a quiet corner. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Rachel took a deep breath before she tugged on Jesse's jacket so he would lean down. Once he complied with her request, she told him what she'd been wanting to for a while, but hadn't been sure how he'd take it. "Shelby is my mother."

"I'm sorry; did I just hear you tell me that  _Shelby_  is your  _mother_?" Jesse whispered.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "She's my biological mother, but she and I aren't very close yet. I just met her last year, when I found some old papers while I was helping Daddy spring clean his office. I didn't ask her to set me up with you or anything…"

Once again, Jesse cut off Rachel's words with a soft kiss. "I believe you. You can fill me in on the way to see her. Right now, we have somewhere we need to be."

"I wish we didn't have to go."

Jesse chuckled as he and Rachel began to walk again. "I know how you feel, but unfortunately, there's nothing I can do. Yet."

"Can we stop for coffee after Glee?" Rachel asked as they approached the door to the choir room.

"Whatever you want, Rach," Jesse answered with a smile.

Rachel returned her boyfriend's smile before she spoke. "What if I said I wanted another kiss?" she asked.

Jesse smirked before he lowered his head and slid his arms around Rachel's waist to grant her request, knowing very well that they were in full view of many Glee club members, including both Finn and Puck. While Puck would probably just think the kiss was hot, Finn would probably be pissed. Jesse found he honestly didn't care anymore. He knew, without a doubt, who Rachel wanted. She wanted  _him_. She wanted him as  _Jesse_ , and that's all that mattered right now.


	6. Open Arms Part 2

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee, Jesse would be a regular and Finn wouldn't be

* * *

"Dude, what's your problem?" Puck asked Finn as he saw the taller boy cross his arms and huff out a breath.

" _He's_  back," Finn replied, indicating the couple currently kissing in the hallway just outside the door.

Puck smirked as he saw the looks on Jesse's and Rachel's faces after their kiss ended. There was no way Rachel was ever going to go back to Finn. She loved Jesse, that much as clear to him at least, and obviously Jesse felt the same. He wasn't as much into show choir as Rachel and Jesse were, but he knew Jesse's former team was much better than New Directions. The fact that Jesse came back to McKinley for Rachel told him a lot about the older boy's intentions. He'd never intended to come between them, not the way that Finn did, only agreeing to be in Rachel's video because she was a fellow Jew and he'd grown kind of fond of her over the last few months. He'd been as clueless as the other two that she had triple-casted them. He had been more pissed at Quinn than anyone, since her stupid Glist had been the trigger for Rachel's actions-Quinn knew just how much being last on the list would hurt Rachel and that being the stubborn, dramatic person that she is, Rachel would do something drastic to try to boost her reputation.

"Leave them alone," Puck retorted finally, watching as Jesse aimed a triumphant smirk in Finn's direction while Rachel was talking to Tina.

"I can't believe he actually came back," Quinn muttered from her seat beside him.

Puck turned to the blonde-haired girl before he spoke again. "I figured he would. There's something between them that draws to each other."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him. "Since when do you think like that? That sounds like something Rachel would say, not you."

"She's happy, just leave her alone. She's no threat to you anymore. She doesn't want Hudson, she wants St. James."

"We'll see."

Puck sighed, aware that Quinn still had some unknown problem with Rachel that she was refusing to let go of. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the couple currently sitting directly in front of him. Putting a hand on Jesse's shoulder, he immediately got the older boy's attention.

"Don't be an ass, St. James," he said simply.

"Noted," Jesse replied with a nod of his head before he pressed a soft kiss to Rachel's temple and tightened his arm around her shoulders.

Smiling, Puck sat back in his seat and prepared to deal with a very frustrated Finn Hudson later that night. He'd take care of Finn, made sure he left the drama king and queen alone.

* * *

Once Glee was over, Rachel grabbed Jesse's hand and quickly pulled him from the room.

"Can we call Shelby now?" she asked impatiently.

Jesse chuckled. "I think we should wait until we get to my car, then we can."

"What if she wants me to audition tonight? We have school tomorrow."

"Rach, I'm pretty sure your dads would let you skip school for the day if it meant audition for a show choir that has a long history of securing full-ride scholarships for its members to prestigious performing arts schools."

"That's very true."

"They're okay with you living with your aunt for the rest of your high school career?" Jesse asked as he opened the passenger side door for Rachel.

Rachel nodded, waiting until Jesse joined her inside his Rover before she spoke. "We had a long talk about it. I'd been thinking about it since before I met you. Shelby has brought it up multiple times, but I didn't want to leave my dads. I'll miss them, but my aunt is great and I'll have you, plus more of an opportunity to get to know my mom. This is something I need to for  _my_  future, for  _our_  future."

"You don't have to do this just for me, Rach."

"I'm not. It's something I want to do for me, first and foremost."

Jesse smiled at her, leaning over to steal a quick kiss from her before he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

* * *

Shelby had just dismissed her team for a short break when she heard her phone ring. Her eyebrows raised in surprise as she processed the name that was currently flashing across her screen.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Shelby," Jesse replied. "I'm coming back to Vocal Adrenaline, and bringing our new female lead with me."

"What are you talking about? I thought you said you didn't think Rachel would transfer."

"Turns out I was wrong. She wants to audition for Vocal Adrenaline. She said she's already spoken to her dads about it, and her aunt has agreed to let her live there while she finishes high school. She also told me you're her biological mother."

"I've heard Rachel sing, there's no need for a formal audition. Everyone was with us at Sectionals, they're aware she will be the perfect female lead."

"We'll be at rehearsal on Monday."

"Why not tomorrow?"

When she didn't immediately receive an answer, Shelby was about to demand Jesse give her one when she heard her daughter's voice over the line.

"Shelby?" Rachel sounded hesitant.

"Rachel," Shelby said, unsure what else to say. She hadn't seen her daughter in months and now she was about to be able to see her every day. In a way, Rachel was her own dream come true and she wasn't quite sure how to react to that. She hadn't expected Hiram and Leroy to contact her last year, telling her that Rachel wanted to meet with her, possibly get to know her. She also hadn't expected that Rachel would be singing a solo at Sectionals, or that she would be the girl to steal the heart hardly anyone thought Jesse actually possessed.

"I'd like to finish out the week here in Lima, and then have the weekend to get settled in Akron. I know you want Jesse and me there as soon as possible, but I need time to get moved and settled. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes, I understand, but I hate to lose the rehearsal time."

"I get that. Jesse said he has all of the music that Vocal Adrenaline has been working on at his aunt and uncle's, so I could practice with him for now…that way I'm also more prepared for my first rehearsal with the team next Monday."

"You must have been taking persuasion lessons from Jesse. I guess I can't argue with you being more prepared for your first rehearsal. If you need any help with your transfer, let me know and I'll do my best to help you."

"One more thing. I want you to treat me like any other student. I don't want special treatment because I'm your daughter…and I'd rather the team not know that you're my mother…" Rachel said, hesitating with her words because she didn't want to hurt the older woman she'd grown so fond of.

To her relief, she could hear the smile in Shelby's voice as she replied. "I understand. I am hoping we'll be able to get together more often, though."

Rachel found herself smiling as well. "I'd like that. If the team asks, or they guess, I'm okay with them knowing, I just don't want any special treatment, no matter what. I know you'll expect more of me because I'm going to be the female lead, and I'm okay with that, but if I'm going to be able to improve, I need you to help me by not placating me."

"I promise not to give you special treatment. I'm just happy to have you on the team, Rachel. You're very talented and I hope you'll enjoy being in Vocal Adrenaline."

"I hope so, too. Can I call you if I have any questions?"

Shelby laughed. "Sure. Make sure Jesse behaves and I'll see you both next week."

* * *

Rachel was still laughing when she hung up the phone with her mother and handed it back to her boyfriend.

"What's so funny?" Jesse wondered as he started the car.

"Shelby told me to make sure you behave," Rachel replied with a smile.

"Mm. I guess that means you have to stay near to me then."

"How torturous," Rachel replied playfully.

Jesse laughed. "I'm sure you'll survive."

"Only if we can sing. Now that I have my voice back, I want to sing again."

Jesse eyed his girlfriend carefully. "What do you mean  _back_?" he asked cautiously.

"Finn said he told you."

"I haven't spoken to Hudson since before I left. What happened, Rach?"

"I got tonsillitis and I lost my voice. They wanted to operate, but I wouldn't let them. The doctor said it could improve my voice, but I was skeptical. I've heard horror stories about people who let their vocal chords operated on, let doctors go near them, and they end up ruining their voices forever. I didn't want them anywhere near my throat."

"I don't blame you-I wouldn't either. I would have come back earlier if I'd known you were sick. I should have checked up on you, made sure you were okay. I abandoned you. I'm sorry, Rach."

Rachel reached for Jesse's hand, lacing her fingers with his. "You were upset, I understand. I'm not mad at you. I'm just happy you're back."

"I'm glad you're okay, though. How did Hudson know what was going on, though, and why didn't your dads call me?"

"I didn't tell my dads about our fight-they just thought you were in San Diego with your friends for spring break. Finn went with me to the doctor because I wanted to get it checked out as soon as possible; I didn't want to wait for my dads to get done with work."

"It should have been me there with you, not that idiot."

"I wished it was you there. I know people say you're just as dramatic as I am, but you have this way of calming me that no one else does. My dads are great, and they can calm me down in their own way, but it's not the same. I always feel at ease with you around."

"Like you can do anything," Jesse added, smiling when Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Exactly."

"Well, you're better now, so that's all that matters. Just be careful, okay?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I've been extra careful ever since I got my voice back. My dads even forbid me from singing the first couple of days after I could talk normally again. It was torture."

Jesse chuckled. "I bet. Did they at least let you mouth the words to the songs?"

"It was the only way I'd agree to it. They also took me to see a special screening of  _Funny Girl_  at the Lima Theater. I don't know how they found out about it, though. They both seemed so surprised it was happening."

"I told them about it," Jesse revealed.

"You did? When?"

"The last time we were trying to decide on a movie, I saw an advertisement for it. I pointed it out to your Dad, who I'm sure told your Daddy about it, and the rest is history. They offered to buy a ticket for me as well, but I told them I thought it was something the three of you should do."

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend. "It  _was_  nice to have both of them to myself for an evening. We've all been so busy that I haven't seen them much. We even went out to dinner beforehand."

Jesse squeezed Rachel's hand as he pulled into her driveway. "I'm glad you had a good time with your dads."

"Are you happy to be going back to Carmel?" Rachel wondered as she and Jesse made their way into the house.

"Yes, but I'm happier to have  _you_  back. You're my world, Rachel. I love you. I want to be wherever you are. Even if that means sitting through pointless lessons by a choir director who has no idea what he's doing."

Rachel had to smile at Jesse's description of Mr. Schue. Although he was rather incompetent as a choir director, he was better than Mr. Ryerson, though that wasn't saying much either. She was just glad she was getting the chance to get out of there…and getting to keep Jesse was an added bonus.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen with Jesse, Rachel was surprised to find both of her dads waiting for her.

"Dad? Daddy? Is everything okay?" Rachel asked, gripping Jesse's hand tightly.

Leroy exchanged a look with his husband before he spoke. "I've been given an opportunity that I can't pass up."

"You're starting to scare me. What's going on?" Rachel asked again.

"We're moving," Hiram stated simply.

"Moving…where?"

"To Akron," Leroy clarified.

"So…I can transfer to Carmel and I don't have to leave you?" Rachel wondered.

"Exactly. Shelby called us shortly before your dad was offered the position," Hiram said with a smile.

"As always, you'll be welcome anytime, Jesse," Leroy said. Although Rachel didn't think that he and Hiram knew what had happened between the two of them, they were both well aware. Seeing Jesse walk in with Rachel had made their announcement that much easier to make. They had suspected that things had been patched up between the two teens when they had gotten Shelby's phone call, but seeing him walk into the house with Rachel had only done more to reassure them that this was the right decision for the entire family.

"So you aren't mad I called Shelby before telling you my decision?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"No. You talked to us about it beforehand, and we figured you were leaning in that direction anyway, otherwise you wouldn't have even bothered talking to us about it. Shelby assures us that you'll enjoy your time at Carmel and she's looking forward to having Jesse back as well as being able to spend more time with you," Hiram answered.

"Can I move in?" Jesse asked only half-jokingly.

"Don't your parents live in Akron, Jesse?" Leroy wondered.

"Their house is there," he replied.

"What about your sister?"

"Gen lives in Toledo. She visits when she can, but her job keeps her pretty busy, I'm usually by myself in the house."

"Sounds lonely," Hiram observed.

Jesse simply shrugged. "I'm used to it. My parents haven't been around a lot in years. My mother much prefers the warmth of Bali. She says the Ohio winters are too harsh on her skin, or something equally vain."

"As I said before, you're welcome at our house any time, Jesse. If you don't want to go home to an empty house, you can stay with us. I'm sure Rachel would love it."

"I…" Jesse started, faltering when he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Rachel hugged Jesse tightly as she beamed at her dads.

"Are you okay, son?" Leroy asked Jesse, who still hadn't said anything.

Jesse wrapped his arms around Rachel, returning her hug, before he addressed Leroy. "I'm okay, just surprised is all."

"You make our little girl happier than we've ever seen her. The best part of it is that she hasn't had to change a thing about herself in order to achieve that happiness. It's clear that you love her for exactly who she is."

"She's perfect exactly the way she is," Jesse replied.

Leroy smiled and nodded before he spoke again. "I'm sure you two have homework to do. Even though you'll both be transferring, I think it would be best if you still kept up with your schoolwork. Hiram and I will take care of dinner."

* * *

As soon as she was alone with Jesse, Rachel curled up in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. They had homework to do, but she wanted to be held for a little while first. She was still a little bit in a state of disbelief. Her day had started out horribly-she thought she'd never see Jesse again-and then ended so drastically different. She now had Jesse back, and she'd do whatever it took to keep him, and she didn't have to give up her dads in order to move to Akron and transfer to Carmel. She'd miss Noah, Tina, and Kurt, but just like her dad's promotion, this was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked his unusually quiet girlfriend.

"Just thinking," she replied with a small smile.

"Care to share your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about how much has happened today. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again, not after my stupid video, and now you're back. Not only that, but my dads are moving to Akron with me, I'm transferring to Carmel, joining Vocal Adrenaline, and getting the chance to get to know my mom some more. It's kind of a lot to process."

Jesse ran his fingers through Rachel's hair as he spoke. "I had to come back. I need you, Rach. I don't know what exactly you've done to me, but I can't live without you. I won't."

Rachel mimicked her boyfriend's actions as she began to talk. "That's exactly what I was thinking while I was singing. I had a lot of thinking time over the last few days. I realized that losing you simply wasn't an option. I can live without Finn. I could live without Noah, though I'd rather not, but I simply  _can't_  live without  _you_. I love Noah like a brother, but you…you're the love of my life, Jess. My soul mate. There's never going to be anyone more perfect for me than you. I'm sorry that it took a stupid video and a stupid fight for me to fully realize that, but I'm not sorry that I did."

"I get it," Jesse assured her. "You're the love of my life, my soul mate, too. Like I told you earlier, I'm just happy to have  _you_  back."

"I'm going to fit in with Vocal Adrenaline, right?"

"Of course you will. There's always going to be the jealous teammates, but Shelby is much better than Schuester at suppressing that and making sure everyone cooperates."

Rachel let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I'm still nervous," she admitted.

Jesse chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You have nothing to be nervous about, Rach."

"I want to tell Noah that I'm transferring. He's been the one who stood up for me the most before you came along…and as he likes to say, we're fellow Jews."

"We'll talk to him tomorrow. Right now, I'd like to dance with you and then we really should start on our homework."

"What about a kiss?" Rachel asked teasingly as she sat up so Jesse could stand.

"You get those too," Jesse replied, pulling Rachel into his arms as one of their songs began to emanate softly from the iPod currently docked on the nearby desk.

"You recorded us and put it on my iPod?" Rachel asked, recognizing first Jesse's voice, then her own.

Jesse grinned at her. "It was meant to be my surprise for you before I left for spring break. I never got to tell you about, though."

Rachel returned Jesse's smile. "Well, it's still a nice surprise. Thank you."

"I think I deserve more than a simple 'thank you' for that, don't you?" Jesse teased.

Rachel smiled and nodded before pulling Jesse down for a kiss. She was happy to have him back in her life, and she knew she never wanted him to leave it. She was going to be joining the best show choir in the nation, going to a school where she wouldn't be mocked just because she liked to sing and dance. The fact that Jesse was going to be by her side for all of it only added to her joy. Just as Jesse had promised, he was making all of her dreams come true.


	7. Open Arms Part 3

**Disclaimer:**  If I owned Glee, Jesse would be together with Rachel in New York.

* * *

After hanging up with Jesse, Shelby waited somewhat anxiously for the rest of the team to return from their break so she could tell them the news. While she waited, she made her way onto the stage-the only surefire way she would immediately get their attention.

"Are we in trouble?" Andrea whispered to a dark-haired girl sitting next to her.

"What if Jesse isn't coming back?" inquired a blonde-haired girl sitting on Andrea's other side.

"Don't be ridiculous. Jesse belongs with us, not those…misfits," Andrea snapped back, though she secretly feared the same thing.

"Isn't he dating a girl from McKinley now, though?"

"Just shut up and listen to Shelby."

As the three girls turned their attention to their coach, Shelby began to speak.

"I know there's been a lot of speculation about why Jesse transferred to McKinley and there are rumors that he met someone there. Jesse's reason for transferring isn't mine to reveal, but I  _can_  tell you that he's coming back…and he's bringing the new female lead with him."

Shelby's announcement was met first with silence, then with rapid-fire questions. Holding up her hands for silence, she waited until everyone had quieted down again before continuing.

"Yes, Rachel will be joining Vocal Adrenaline, as the female lead. Jesse is teaching her the routines this weekend, and I have no doubt she'll catch on quickly, but I want you all to help her if she needs it. You're all individually talented, but part of what makes us so successful is our ability to work as a team. There will be no pressing Rachel for information about her former team, either. She and Jesse will both be here on Monday. Are there any other questions or concerns?"

Seeing the various members of her team exchange looks and then either shake their heads or shrug, Shelby motioned for everyone to join her on the stage so they could continue with rehearsal.

* * *

"What was so important that I had to be here  _right away_?" Puck asked as Rachel opened the door to her house.

"Rachel has something she wants to tell you," Jesse explained as Rachel pulled them both into the living room.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Puck asked.

"What? No," Rachel answered, ignoring Jesse's chuckle of amusement. "This week will be my last at McKinley…and in New Directions."

Puck stared at his fellow Jew for a minute before he spoke. "Good for you, Berry."

Rachel sent Puck a confused look. "How do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"I might not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but I can put two and two together. St. James coming back, you two patching things up, you leaving Glee early and not bothering to try to talk Mr. Schue into giving you and St. James the leads at Regionals. You're jumping ship…transferring to Carmel, joining Vocal Adrenaline."

"I think you mean the brightest crayon in the box, and I know that, Noah, I just wanted you to hear it from me instead of someone else. I consider you my friend…and you're my fellow Jew."

"That I am. You belong with them. You can't help but put everything you have into your performances, while everyone else does things half-assed. That's not fair to you. You also won't have Hudson trailing you and trying to interfere with you and St. James."

"Hudson isn't a problem anymore," Jesse assured the younger boy.

"You may not think so, but I've known him since we were kids-he will do whatever he can to become a problem again. Whatever it takes to get between you two. He hates that you two are happy and he's not. He's going to try and physically stop you from leaving-I can pretty much guarantee it."

Rachel exchanged a look with her boyfriend, who nodded and left the room with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Okay, that's just freaky," Puck said, making Rachel giggle.

"He gets me," she answered simply.

"Are you truly happy with St. James?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I am. I love him, Noah. He's the only one for me."

"I consider you my friend, too, you know. I'll miss you, Berry."

Rachel smiled again as she hugged her fellow Jew. "I'll come back and visit, I promise. And I promise to call you every day of Hanukkah, too."

This time it was Puck's turn to laugh. "I have no doubt you will. What did you ask him to do, anyway?"

"He's calling Shelby, arranging for Vocal Adrenaline to sort of come and get us so to speak. We were talking and we came to the same conclusion about Finn that you did. I'm not usually a vindictive person, but in this case…" Rachel trailed off, suddenly a bit ashamed.

"You haven't been treated the way you should, especially considering everything you've done and put into the club. Rubbing it in everyone else's face that there's a better team that wants you, I don't see how that's any worse than the way they treat you."

"Thank you, Noah."

"I'm looking forward to seeing this all go down. It's going to be good."

* * *

"I'm nervous," Rachel confessed as she and Jesse walked into the auditorium behind their soon to be former teammates.

Jesse pressed a kiss to Rachel's temple and tightened his arm around her waist in response, not wanting to tip anyone off to what was going to happen in the next few minutes. All the members of Vocal Adrenaline had been given permission to not attend school that day. Since half the day was going to be spent in an assembly anyway, no one's parents had objected. He had to hide his smirk in Rachel's hair as he caught sight of the rest of Vocal Adrenaline waiting on the stage for them.

"What the hell?" Finn asked; his explosive response not unexpected by anyone.

"Your auditorium is…quaint," Giselle began, infusing the last word with as much distaste as Jesse was sure she actually felt.

"Why are you here?" Quinn asked.

"We came to take back what is rightfully ours," Andrea answered from beside Giselle.

"You can have him!" Finn yelled, pointing at Jesse.

"It's not only Jesse we want," Chris continued.

"Take whatever you want, just leave us alone!"

"Finn, don't be an idiot, shut up," Artie muttered.

"They said  _it_ , meaning they want something, not someone."

Puck just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, determined to enjoy the show.

"You know, don't you?" Santana whispered to him.

"Just watch, then you can attach Finnbecile," Puck answered.

Santana shrugged. "That works."

"Considering the only other person on your team worth our time  _wants_  to be with us instead of you, I'd say we would be considered the victors in this particular skirmish," Andrea continued as she approached Rachel and Jesse.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Finn demanded.

"She means I'm leaving," Rachel declared, drawing strength from the boy standing at her side as she spoke. "Vocal Adrenaline wants Jesse back as their male lead, and they want me to be his female lead. They  _all_  want me on the team. They're not going to try to kick me out just because of whom I decide to date."

"You can't join them! I won't let you!" Finn shouted, making a move to grab Rachel. Since he had been watching Finn carefully, Jesse was aware of the movement before his girlfriend was. Stepping back, he pulled Rachel tightly against him as Puck and Mike attempted to restrain Finn.

"Why are you doing this, Rachel? I never picked you for a betrayer," Quinn asked.

"I'm not betraying anybody," Rachel said with a shake of her head. "I'm not going to go blab all of your secrets to Vocal Adrenaline, not that I was ever privy to most of them in the first place. You all treat me like I'm nothing and then get angry when I decide I've had enough of it and join a team who actually  _wants_  me. The only reason most of you tolerated me was because if it weren't for me, there wouldn't  _be_  a Glee club in the first place."

"Look at them," Kurt said, gesturing towards the other members of Vocal Adrenaline, "We've seen them perform; they're just as passionate about it as she is. Clearly, she belongs there. We were just deluding ourselves into thinking no one else would realize how talented she is."

Rachel exchanged a confused look with her boyfriend at Kurt's words. "Do you mean that, Kurt?" she asked.

"I just want all of your solos," Kurt told her with a wink that clearly told her he did mean what he'd just said.

"We have to decide on a new female lead," Tina reminded her teammates.

"And find a twelfth member," Artie added.

"Let St. Jerk leave, but Rachel has to stay!" Finn continued to argue.

"Dude, just give it up already!" Puck told the taller boy.

"Is he always this argumentative?" Andrea asked Rachel.

"Yes," Jesse and Rachel answered simultaneously.

"Where's your choir director?" Shelby asked, suddenly appearing on Rachel's other side.

"Probably in his office, mooning over the guidance counselor," Jesse answered, earning nods of agreement from various members of New Directions.

"What's going on here?" Will asked as he entered the auditorium a few seconds later.

"They're kidnapping Rachel!" Finn shouted.

"She looks rather willing to go to me," Santana countered.

"I  _am_  going," Rachel insisted. "My transfer is already complete, as is Jesse's. We already turned in all of our books and any remaining assignments we had to complete here. I'm moving to Akron this weekend. I'll miss a couple of you, and I hope we can keep in touch, but the rest of you can find someone else's self-esteem to tear down."

"Isn't this a bit drastic, Rachel?" Will inquired.

"She's been unhappy for quite a while, from the sounds of things, and all you've done is either ignored her or tell her to essentially just suck it up and deal with it. That's  _not_  how you treat your most talented member, especially one that's also the main reason you have a club in the first place," Shelby argued.

"Finn is the one who got the majority of the members to join," Will insisted.

"You mean those same members who stuck with the team, regardless of the fact that he abandoned them right before Sectionals?" Jesse asked. "Hudson may be the reason that they all joined, but he isn't the reason they stayed. I doubt you are, either."

"Jesse," Shelby scolded before she turned to Will once more. "You have a great group of kids here, Will. It's a shame you don't know how to properly nurture their talent. Instead, you take it for granted and waste precious rehearsal time with silly lessons."

Rachel laid a hand on her mother's arm and once she had her attention, gently shook her head.

"I'm sorry things had to end this way," Rachel began, once again addressing New Directions, "and I honestly wish you all luck, but I have no desire to stay here anymore. My dreams are bigger than Lima."

Having effectively shocked her now former team into silence, Rachel looked up at Jesse, who smiled at her and nodded. Taking her hand, he led her onto the stage, followed by Shelby and Andrea. Once they had taken their places at the front, the rest of the team gathered around them.

"Your loss, our gain," Giselle added with an evil smirk, earning a small smile from Rachel.

"Come on, guys, we need to figure out a game plan," Will said to his team, beginning to walk out of the auditorium and motion for the rest of the team to follow him.

"This is our auditorium, not theirs! They need to leave!" Finn shouted.

"Now that we have what we came for, we'll gladly leave. You can have your tiny little auditorium," Andrea responded.

* * *

"Are you okay? You look kind of pale," Andrea asked Rachel as they walked out into McKinley's parking lot.

Rachel nodded as she continued to grip Jesse's hand tightly. "I'll be fine; I'd just really like to get home."

"I don't blame you. I wasn't sure what to expect when Jesse asked us to be here, but it certainly wasn't that."

"Hudson is a bad influence," Jesse told her.

"He really is," Rachel agreed.

"We're more than happy to take you off their hands," Andrea assured the younger girl, earning a smile in return.

* * *

"Hi, sweetie, Jesse," Hiram greeted as he noticed the two teens walk into the house.

"Hi, Daddy," Rachel returned, though she made no move to let go of Jesse's hand.

"I take it things didn't go well with your now former team."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm just ready to get out of this town. This house has some great memories, but they're kind of drowned out by the bad ones of this town right now."

Hiram walked over to his daughter and hugged her. "I understand, sweetie. Your Dad is already on his way to Akron with a carload of stuff-he wanted to get there early to make sure everything is ready for us."

Rachel nodded. "I think I'll go call him, let him know I'm okay. I know he worries."

"Go ahead, sweetie. Jesse and I will finish getting things put into the car."

Rachel hugged bother her father and her boyfriend once more before walking into the living room to call her Dad. As soon as he was confident Rachel was out of earshot, Hiram turned to Jesse.

"What happened today?"

"Finn made a bigger deal out of things than needed to be made. He tried to physically stop Rachel from leaving. Luckily, Puck and I were able to keep him from harming her. Shelby was always nearby, too. Rachel is just still kind of shaken up by the whole thing. She'll be fine once she gets out of here and settled in Akron."

"Noah knew about this?"

Jesse nodded. "Rachel and I talked to him yesterday. She wanted to tell him first."

"He and Rachel do seem to have resumed their childhood friendship."

"They promised to keep in touch. I'm sure she'll miss him, but I know she'll be happier at Carmel, in Vocal Adrenaline."

"She and Shelby have been trying to find time to get together more often, so this will work out for them as well."

"I really shouldn't have been as surprised as I was that Rachel is Shelby's daughter," Jesse mused. "It's kind of obvious now."

Hiram chuckled. "Leroy and I were a little surprised ourselves the first time we saw them together, so don't feel bad. We should probably start getting this stuff out to the car before Rachel finishes her conversation with Leroy, though."

Jesse nodded in agreement as he picked up a box. "Did you already take Rachel's car to Akron?"

"Leroy's sister and brother-in-law came by to get it yesterday. We figured Rachel would want to ride to Akron with you rather than drive herself," Hiram answered as he led Jesse outside.

* * *

"Ready to go, Rach?" Jesse asked a little while later as he found his girlfriend standing in her now-empty room.

Rachel nodded. "I'm going to miss this house," she said softly.

"That's understandable. You have a new place to make new memories now, though. You don't have to worry about whether or not you're going to get slushied when you walk into school or what your so-called teammates are going to do to humiliate you next."

Rachel nodded again as she picked up her suitcase and took Jesse's outstretched hand.

"You know, the sooner we get going, the sooner you can choose our road trip duets," Jesse told her as he led her outside.

Rachel smiled. "That's very true. Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think I can do this?"

"Do what?"

"Be your female lead. One of the leaders of Vocal Adrenaline. Learn their routines in just one weekend."

Once he had put Rachel's suitcase in his Rover, Jesse turned to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm  _positive_  you can do this. You're incredibly talented, Rach. You're my equal, remember?"

Rachel offered up a tremulous smile in return as she nodded. "Sometimes I still have a hard time believing that."

"I intend to change that. By the time you get into Tisch and Juilliard, you'll no longer doubt your abilities."

"Won't you be at UCLA by that point?"

"I  _did_  get a full ride to UCLA, but I also got one to Tisch. I want to be in New York as much as you do, plus it will be easier to visit you if I live there instead of L.A.."

"But why didn't you tell me you got a full ride to Tisch?"

"Because I just found out over spring break."

"Oh."

"I wanted to call you and tell you. I almost did."

"We'll just have to have a belated celebration then," Rachel decided.

Jesse chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her softly. "Sounds good to me. We should get going if we want to get to Akron at a decent time, though."

* * *

"Dad?" Rachel called as she and Jesse walked into the new house in Akron.

A few seconds later, Leroy appeared in the entryway and quickly hugged first his daughter, then Jesse.

"Hiram stopped to get us all something to eat," Jesse said when he saw Leroy's confused look.

"He knows me well. I put your boxes in your new room, honey. I spoke to Shelby earlier and she said she would be more than happy to help you decorate it. Your Daddy and I thought it would be a good bonding experience for you two. Jesse, if you don't mind, I could use your help bringing some things into the house."

"Sure. I could call a few of the guys from Vocal Adrenaline, and see if they'd be willing to help too. That way you could get everything moved in faster."

"You do that, and I'll call Hiram to tell him he better bring more food. Thank you."

Rachel beamed at the two men before hugging them both tightly and then rushing upstairs, eager to plan where she wanted things in her new room.

* * *

"I'm so jealous, your room is so much bigger than mine," a voice remarked from the doorway to Rachel's new room.

Rachel turned to see three of the girls from Vocal Adrenaline standing in the doorway.

"We tagged along when we heard Jesse recruiting some of the boys to help with the heavy stuff," Giselle told her.

"You didn't have to do that," Rachel said.

"We wanted to," Andrea assured her with a smile. "We want to be your friends."

"You do?"

"Is that really so surprising?" Nina asked.

"Judging from the behavior of her former teammates, I'd vote for yes," Giselle answered.

"Giselle's right," Rachel revealed. "I'm not really used to my teammates wanting to be my friends. They mostly liked to mock me. Although most of that stopped once Jesse joined."

"Well, you're with us now. We won't mock you…unless it's in good fun," Andrea told her.

Rachel smiled. "I'm okay with that. I think."

"Well, good. You're one of us now, you know."

* * *

Later that night, after she had begun to get her room set up the way she wanted it, Rachel curled into her boyfriend's embrace.

"I'm glad my dads said you could stay with us," she remarked.

"Me, too," Jesse agreed. "I probably  _should_  stay at my parents' house occasionally, but maybe you could stay with me…make it less lonely."

"As long as it's not a school night, I doubt my dads would mind. They like you."

"It's still kind of strange to hear them call me 'son'"

"I told you-they like you. You're part of our family now, so get used to it."

Jesse chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

Rachel laughed as she tilted her face up for a kiss from her boyfriend, who gladly obliged her.

"'Night, Rach. I love you," he told her when they ended their kiss.

"'Night, Jess. I love you, too," Rachel responded.

Jesse leaned down to steal one more kiss from her before tightening his arms around her and closing his eyes. With a smile on her face, Rachel curled further into Jesse's embrace and closed her own eyes. Today had started out badly, but ended better than she thought it would. She had her dads, plus she was sure she was on her way to making new friends and she was getting the chance to get to know her mother. Her talent was finally going to be recognized and nurtured, and she now had better than ever chances of getting into her dream school as well. She also had Jesse-the boy she wasn't sure actually existed until she met him. He was perfect for her. She'd almost lost him once, but now that she knew, without a doubt, that he was hers again, she had no intention of letting him go-ever. He believed in her, and his dreams were just as big as hers. They would be together forever.


	8. UnBreak My Heart

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee, I'd make Finn do exactly what he does in this story :) I don't own  _Un-Break My Heart_  either.

* * *

"I'm sorry; we need to do  _what_?" Will asked as New Directions was told what the tie-breaker for Nationals would be.

"Since it was a tie between New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline, you'll have a sing-off. In ten minutes. With instruments played by members of your team only," The main Nationals coordinator repeated before walking away.

Will turned to his female lead. "Rachel, do you have anything else you can perform with little to no rehearsal time?" he asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I have the perfect song. Blaine can play the piano, Joe can play the guitar, and Finn can play the drums."

Will scanned the sheet music Rachel handed to him. "Okay, that will have to work," he said. When Finn opened his mouth to protest, he hated even being in the same room as Rachel ever since she'd said no to his proposal and then promptly broken up with him all those months ago. If he hadn't wanted a Nationals trophy in  _something_  he'd participated in during high school, he would have simply quit.

"No protests, Finn. This is the song we're doing," Will told his male lead before addressing his team once more. "Tina, Quinn, Brittany, I want you to sing back-up for Rachel."

"Who's the song for, Berry?" Puck asked as he saw the song she'd picked.

"Exactly who you think it's for," Rachel replied, being deliberately vague so Finn wouldn't throw a fit.

"Hummel, Satan, and I will make sure he listens."

"I don't think he has much of a choice, Noah, but thank you."

* * *

As Rachel watched Vocal Adrenaline's tie-breaker performance, she had to admit she was impressed. Wade/Unique had a better voice than she'd originally thought. He was definitely giving her a run for her money, but she was Rachel Berry, she was a star and she was determined to get back the only other star that shined as brightly as she did. When she saw the various members of the team make their way off of the stage, Rachel turned to make sure everyone was ready before their team's name was announced.

"That's our cue," Blaine said as he heard the announcer say New Directions.

Taking one last deep breath and sending up a silent prayer that she wouldn't forget the lyrics to this song either, Rachel led Blaine, Joe, Finn, Tina, Brittany, and Quinn onto the stage. Finn had stopped speaking to her a while ago, but she didn't care anymore. He could mope all he wanted, but he wouldn't be getting her back. She had a different boy, a better boy, to win back, if he was willing to take her back. As the opening notes played behind her, Rachel knew she was ready and this trophy was hers to win.

_Don't leave me in all this pain_  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

* * *

When Jesse saw Rachel take the stage to perform her solo, he wasn't surprised. Rachel was New Directions' one true star and it was about time they recognized that fact. What did surprise him, however, was the borderline pathetic looks Finn was shooting her way and how she simply just ignored him. His second surprise came when he heard Rachel sing the opening lines. He recognized the song, of course, and he knew that she wouldn't have picked the song unless she meant to sing it to someone. He wasn't sure if he should dare to hope it was him or not. It seemed logical enough, since her relationship with Puckerman had shifted into a brother-sister type friendship and she seemed to be ignoring Finn. Finally deciding to just leave it alone for now, he listened to her sing as she reveled in the spotlight that was deservedly hers.

_Un-break my heart_  
Say you love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart, my heart

* * *

As she glanced to the opposite side of the stage from where her team was standing, Rachel knew she had Jesse's attention. She also knew he was probably trying to figure out whether or not the song was for him and didn't want to let himself think it was, especially after the Nationals fiasco last year. Since she'd mistakenly chosen Finn, she had stopped all communication with Jesse in order to please Finn. When she found out that Jesse was Vocal Adrenaline's new coach, and then that they would be part of the competition at Nationals, she had begun her search for the perfect song to sing to Jesse, whether he wanted to believe it was for him or not. Focusing her attention on the audience once more, Rachel continued to pour everything she had into the song.

_Take back that sad word "goodbye"_  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

* * *

Watching Rachel sing, Will was also trying to figure out who the song was for. Wanting to know if his conclusion was correct, but not sure if he'd have time to ask Rachel herself, he turned to Rachel's best friend instead.

"Who is she singing to?" Will asked Kurt.

"Who do you think?" was Kurt's answer.

"Jesse?"

"Yes. Since he's Vocal Adrenaline's coach, he really has no choice but to listen."

"I wonder what his reaction will be."

"You and me both," Kurt said before he once again focused his attention on his best friend.

_Un-break my heart_  
Say you love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart

* * *

Standing near their coach, the various members of Vocal Adrenaline were shocked into silence. They knew from Rachel's previous solo that she was the best singer that New Directions had, and the members that had been on the team to go against the team the previous two years also knew she was a very versatile singer. No one expected her to pick this song, or be able to pour so much into it.

"We're doomed," Wade muttered, earning nods of agreement from the rest of the team.

"Who do you think she's singing to? It has to be  _someone_ ," one of the girls asked.

"I think I know," said another one of the girls, this one a senior and well aware of how Jesse felt about Rachel. While she hadn't been part of the whole egging incident, she  _had_  been on the team that year. To say that Jesse was upset about the whole thing was an understatement. He'd not only been mad at Shelby for her part in it, but at himself and the team members that made the egging happen in the first place.

Jesse could hear his team muttering behind him, but he honestly didn't care at the moment. He didn't want to miss a moment of Rachel's performance, since it may be the last time he ever gets to see her do just that. He still hasn't exactly finalized his plans for after Nationals are over. He wouldn't be returning to coach Vocal Adrenaline again, he knew that for sure, but further than that, he hadn't made a decision. As the instrumental bridge ended, he briefly locked eyes with Rachel before she turned back to the audience as she began to sing again.

_Don't leave me in all this pain_  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

* * *

Sitting next to Shelby Corcoran in the audience of Nationals was the dean of the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, Carmen Tibideaux. She and Shelby had gone to Tisch together when they were younger and had kept in contact ever since. While Carmen was aware that Shelby had both a biological daughter as well as an adopted one, she only knew who one of them was. From the way Shelby was looking proudly at the girl currently on stage, the same girl who had choked in her NYADA audition, she figured it was pretty easy to conclude that the girl was Shelby's daughter. Since she had children of her own, she knew better than to interrupt Shelby when she was watching her daughter perform.

_Un-break my heart_  
Say you love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my...

* * *

Seated not far from Shelby and Carmen were Hiram and Leroy Berry.

"Isn't that the dean from NYADA?" Leroy whispered to his husband while still trying to keep an eye on his daughter's performance.

Hiram nodded. "Shelby's friends with her. She invited her to Nationals since she was well aware Carmen would be in Chicago anyway."

"So she's actually  _helping_  Rachel this time?"

"It seems that way. I'm a bit more interested in whether a certain young man knows this song is for him, though."

Leroy smiled and nodded in agreement. "I guess we'll find out soon, won't we?"

This time it was Hiram's turn to nod in agreement. With a silent understand that both topics would be re-addressed later, both Berry men once again focused all of their attention on their daughter as she finished the song.

_Un-break my heart, ooh, baby_  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart, sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  _**(say that you love me, say that you love me, tell me you love me, un-break my…)** _ _  
Can't go on_ __**(say that you love me, say that you love me, tell me that you love me, un-break my…)**

__**Say that you love me**  
Say that you love me  
Tell me you love me  
Un-break my...

* * *

When she finished the song, Rachel saw the audience stand up and clap as they gave her another standing ovation. She was surprised when the remaining members of New Directions, minus Finn, who was still pouting and glaring, rushed the stage to hug her.

"Great job," she heard the announcer whisper to her before turning to the audience.

"Now that we've heard from both teams, I'd like Vocal Adrenaline to join us on the stage while we await the final decision."

As Rachel held tight to the hands of both Kurt and Puck, she glanced over at Jesse. He looked like he was contemplating something and she had to smile a little. He at least had an idea that he song could be for him, so that was better than nothing. Before she could do anything else, she saw one of the techs bring the announcer the small, folded piece of paper with the decision on it.

"The champions of the 2012 National Show Choir Competition are…New Directions!" she announced with a smile.

Rachel knew Jesse would do the proper thing and come over to shake hands with Mr. Schuester, and she hoped he would stop to ask her about the song as well. If not, she had a plan b. When Jesse walked past her without saying anything, she was ready to enact her plan b. She was just about to walk over to where Jesse and Mr. Schuester stood, she saw her choir director whisper something to Jesse, who looked surprised but nodded.

"He's coming over to talk to you. Don't mess this up," Kurt whispered quickly as he saw Jesse approach.

"Congratulations, Rachel, you deserve it," Jesse told her.

"Thank you," Rachel replied, stepping closer to close the distance between them.

Since one of her team members, most likely Noah, thought she and Jesse weren't moving fast enough, they gave her a subtle push. That push made her lose her balance, and she was slightly afraid she'd fall flat on her face in front of Jesse when she felt warm arms around her. Jesse's arms.

"I guess I owe you another thank you," Rachel said softly.

"If that song wasn't for me, you need to tell me now," Jesse responded.

Rachel smiled a little as she grabbed Jesse's tie. She could feel his fingers digging into her hips through her dress as she tugged on it so he'd have no choice but to bend his head closer to hers.

"Jess," she whispered before closing the distance between them, pressing her lips to his.

That was all the answer Jesse needed. While he was aware that both teams, as well as most of the audience, were still watching them, he really didn't care anymore. Rachel was finally his again, she had chosen  _him_  this time, and that's all that mattered to him at the moment. Wrapping his arms around her waist as he felt hers slide around his neck, he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

"I love you, and I'm sorry," Rachel whispered as she and Jesse ended their kiss.

"I love you, too, and I forgive you, so long as you agree to be mine. Forever," Jesse responded, brushing his lips with hers once more.

"Forever," Rachel agreed, giggling when instead of simply just hugging her, Jesse picked her up and spun her around.

* * *

When both teams made their way back into the lobby, Rachel saw her mother approach them first.

"Congratulations, Rachel," Shelby said with a smile.

"Thank you," Rachel replied, briefly relinquishing Jesse's hand so she could hug her mother.

"Congratulations to you, too, Jesse."

"For what?" Jesse wondered.

"Well, you did a wonderful job as a coach. If it hadn't been for Rachel's incredible solos, I'm sure Vocal Adrenaline would have won. You also have Rachel again, which is exactly as it should be," Shelby explained.

Jesse exchanged a smile with Rachel before he turned back to his former mentor. "Thank you."

"I'll go take care of Vocal Adrenaline. Since I'll be back to coaching next year, I think it would be best to acquaint myself with the new members."

As Shelby walked away, Rachel saw Carmen walking towards her. Tightening her grip on Jesse's hand, she did her best to keep her show-face in place.

"Miss Berry, Mr. St. James," Carmen greeted.

"Dean Tibideaux," Rachel responded.

"That was a very impressive performance you gave, young lady," she began.

"Thank you."

"Shelby speaks very highly of both of you, assures me you're both very talented."

"We are," Jesse responded, making Rachel bite back a giggle and Carmen smile.

"I've seen your past performances, Mr. St. James, and I think that both you and Miss Berry would be excellent additions to NYADA."

"You're offering  _both_  of us places at NYADA?" Rachel asked.

Carmen smiled and nodded. "I trust Shelby Corcoran's opinion. She doesn't exaggerate."

"I flunked out of UCLA," Jesse stated, still confused.

"I'm aware. I'm also aware of the…extenuating circumstances surrounded that failure. You'll have to re-take the classes, be admitted as a freshman just like Miss Berry, but I'm willing to offer both of you full scholarships."

"You won't regret this," Rachel told her.

"See to it that I don't. I'm sure there are people you're anxious to see, but I hope to see you both in the fall."

When Carmen walked away, Rachel turned to Jesse. "Did she really just offer us both full rides to NYADA?" she asked.

Jesse chuckled. "It appears that way. Shelby looks pleased, so I'm going to go with yes."

"Are you going to take the scholarship?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know what you were planning on before….well, earlier," Rachel replied.

"I hadn't set anything in stone, other than getting out of Ohio once and for all," Jesse told her.

Unable to contain her delight, Rachel let out a squeal of excitement and jumped into Jesse's arms, smiling when she felt him wrap them tightly around her.

"You did it, Rach," Jesse whispered.

" _We_  did it. NYADA together, Jess!" Rachel responded.

Jesse grinned at her as he set her back on her feet. When she returned his grin, he felt his heart soar. She was really his again, and he had no intention of letting her go again. He'd give her the epic romance he promised, make her the happiest she's ever been. They'd go to NYADA together, along with Kurt and Blaine, and begin their happily ever after in New York. He was positive there was nothing he was looking forward to more…at least for now.


	9. Choke Part 1

**A/N:**  This is another one of those stories that I wrote and then forgot about. I wrote this before the actual episode aired and I haven't actually seen the episode, so I honestly have no clue how much of this is canon. I just went off the then-spoiler that Rachel chokes her audition. Also, Rachel and Finn are not engaged. Hope you all enjoy and please review :)

**Disclaimer:**  If I owned Glee, Finn would be held responsible for all of the dumbass crap he gets to pull that any other character would be assassinated for. Since that obviously doesn't happen, we can conclude that I don't own Glee :(

* * *

"This audition is finished."

_No. Wait. I can do better. I know I can. Just give me another chance, let me start over._

Frozen in place and unable to voice her thoughts, Rachel could only watch as Carmen Tibideux, dean of NYADA, walked out of the McKinley High School auditorium.

"No," Rachel whispered tearfully, sinking to her knees on the stage just before Finn reached her.

"Rachel, it's okay, we can still go to New York, there's other schools," Finn said, trying to console her.

"You don't understand, do you? There  _is_  no  _other school_! I only applied to NYADA, or don't you remember that? I'm supposed to get into NYADA, go to New York, and be a success on Broadway!"

"So take a year off," Finn suggested.

Ignoring him, Rachel continued to rant. "This isn't how my audition was supposed to go! Not at all! You were supposed to help me!"

"I did help you! We practiced that one night I was at your house."

"That  _one_  time!  _One time_! You can't just practice something  _one time_  and expect to get it perfectly!"

"You need to calm down."

" _Don't_  tell me what to do!  _Every time_  I listen to you, something bad ends up happening! We did what  _you_  wanted the last few weeks, when I  _should_ have been preparing for my audition! We never do what  _I_  want to do!"

"Stop yelling!" Finn yelled as he stood.

"Leave me alone!" Rachel snapped before she executed one of her signature storm outs, taking satisfaction in letting the auditorium doors slam behind her.

* * *

By the time she got to her car, Rachel could barely see through her tears. After struggling to get her car door open, she sank into the seat and laid her head against the steering wheel. She jumped, startled, when she heard a knock on her window a few moments later. Still struggling to see through her tears, she turned her head and managed a watery smile when she saw that Kurt and Blaine were standing outside her car, both wearing concerned looks. With a sigh, Rachel opened the door and moved so she was sitting sideways on the seat.

Kurt crouched in front of his best friend and took her hands in his. "What happened?" he asked.

"I-I…choked," Rachel managed to get out through her tears.

Neither boy needed any explanation.

"What do you need us to do?" Blaine asked sympathetically.

Kurt locked eyes with Rachel before he turned to his boyfriend with a sigh. "You know who Jesse St. James is, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course I do. He was the star of Vocal Adrenaline for four years, he was a consultant for New Directions last year, and now he's their coach."

"He's also Rachel's ex-boyfriend," Kurt added.

Blaine was silent for a moment as he contemplated that pairing. "I'd heard that Jesse fell in love with a girl from another show choir, but I had no idea that choir was New Directions or that that girl was Rachel."

"What's wrong with Berry?" Puck asked as he joined Kurt and Blaine near Rachel's car.

"Her audition didn't go as planned," Blaine explained.

"Move it, Hummel."

With a small chuckle, Kurt stood and moved to Blaine's side as Puck took his former place in front of Rachel.

"Rachel," Puck said, his unusual use of her first name telling her that he was being serious.

"Noah," Rachel returned, wiping at her eyes and the tears that continued to fall.

"I'm the most badass person I know, and I found the most badass girl there is. You are the most talented girl I know; you deserve your equal, too."

"He…he thinks I-I don't w-want him."

"Well he's going to be proven wrong. If I have to go to Akron and get his ass myself, I will. Give me your phone."

Rachel did as Puck had requested, even though she was clearly confused.

"Where's his number, Berry? I know you still have it."

Rachel sighed as she took the phone back from her friend and pressed a few buttons before handing it back to him. Puck stood as he brought the phone to his ear, walking a short distance away as he waited for Jesse to pick up.

* * *

Jesse had just dismissed his team for a break when he heard his cell phone ring. With a sigh, he picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"St. James," the voice on the other end said. Jesse recognized the voice.

"Puck? How did you get my number?"

"I'm using Berry's phone."

"Is Rachel okay?" Jesse asked, immediately concerned. Even though Rachel hadn't chosen him the previous year, he did still care about her.

"Physically, she's fine. Emotionally, well, that's another story."

"I'm listening."

"She had her audition for NYADA today. To make a long story short, she didn't nail it, she failed it."

"I'm sorry; did I just hear you tell me that  _Rachel_   _failed_  her NYADA audition?"

Jesse heard Puck let out a bitter laugh. "Yes. Look, St. James, she needs  _you_."

"What do you want me to do, Puckerman? She chose  _Finn,_  not  _me_ , remember?" Jesse asked, getting frustrated but finding himself unable to hang up.

"Get your ass to Lima. That's what I want you to do."

"What about Finn? Doesn't he have something to say about this?"

"Rachel told him to leave her alone, stormed out. Kurt and Blaine found her crying in her car."

Jesse closed his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't  _want_  to see, to comfort, Rachel, but he couldn't do it and not risk his heart. He still felt too strongly about her.

"I  _can't_ , Puck. I'm sorry."

"Finn thinks she's overreacting. He doesn't  _understand_  what this audition meant to her."

"Can I talk to Rachel?" Jesse asked with a sigh.

"Hang on."

As Jesse waited to hear Rachel's voice, he contemplated his decision. If  _she_  told him that she really wanted him there, he'd be there. If he did go, he'd convince her to be his again, forever this time. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Jesse," she said.

"Rachel," he returned, unsure exactly what to say.

"I need to see you. I-I have things to tell you…and I don't want to say them over the phone."

"I have rehearsal, Rachel."

"I'll call Shelby; I know she's in Akron."

" _I'll_  call Shelby. I'll be at your house as soon as I can," Jesse said before he hung up the phone and immediately called Shelby, smiling in satisfaction when she picked up almost right away.

"Jesse?" she asked.

"Rachel failed her NYADA audition. You need to pull whatever strings you're still able to pull. She's your  _daughter_ , Shelby. First, though, you need to get to Carmel so you can take over for me, so that I can go be there for Rachel."

"I can go be with Rachel…" Shelby started.

"No.  _I'm_  going to go be with Rachel.  _You_  are going to do what I know you miss doing, regardless of what you tell everyone."

"Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes."

Jesse smiled to himself as he heard Shelby hang up.

* * *

"Rachel?" Hiram asked as he heard the front door open.

When he didn't hear a response, he walked to the foyer to see what was going on. One look at his daughter and he knew what had happened.

"Rachel," Hiram repeated, opening his arms to his daughter.

"I choked, Daddy," Rachel cried as she felt her Daddy wrap his arms around her.

"You'll be okay," Hiram promised. "We'll figure something out."

"Noah called Jesse, who said he'd call Shelby," Rachel revealed.

Hiram smiled a little as he nodded. "I think that's who your dad's talking to. He was on the phone when I got back from the store."

"Jesse said he'd be here."

"If he said he would, then I'm sure he will be. Why don't you go upstairs and rest until he does? Maybe take a nice, hot shower or bath?"

Rachel nodded. "Love you, Daddy," she said softly.

"I love you, too, sweetie," Hiram responded.

After she stepped out of Hiram's embrace, Rachel picked up her schoolbag and made her way upstairs to her room. A shower suddenly sounded very relaxing, so she opted to go that route while she waited for Jesse.

* * *

When arrived the Berry home, Jesse was surprised that Hiram and Leroy let him in so quickly.

"Rachel is in her room," Hiram said.

"We love Rachel no matter what, but seeing her change herself so much for a boy who can't even begin to understand her is a little disheartening," Leroy explained.

Jesse nodded before he walked up the stairs and down the hall to Rachel's room. When he didn't hear a reply after knocking a couple of times, he opened the door. Rachel was asleep on her bed, but he could see the tear tracks on her face. After closing the door as quietly as he could, Jesse took a seat on the edge of Rachel's bed and began to run his fingers through her hair. He smiled a little when he saw Rachel open her eyes.

"Jess?" she asked, blinking a few times to bring him into focus.

"Yeah, it's me," Jesse replied, using a soft tone.

"I wasn't sure you'd actually be here."

"I'll always be there for you."

"Lay with me?"

Jesse nodded, moving to relax against Rachel's pillows. "Come here, drama queen," he said, opening his arms to her.

Rachel immediately sought the solace of Jesse's embrace. With her head resting on his shoulder, the memories of all the other times they'd laid exactly like this came rushing back to her.

"So what happened exactly?" Jesse wondered, running his fingers through Rachel's hair again as he spoke.

Comforted by Jesse's embrace and the feel of his fingers in her hair, Rachel explained how she hadn't been able to properly prepare for her audition, how she'd tried to tell herself that since she'd chosen a song she'd known since she was little that it would be fine, but then the audition happened and it wasn't, and finally how Carmen had simply walked out after she choked her second try as well.

"You applied to other schools, didn't you?" Jesse wondered as Rachel finished her story.

Rachel shook her head shamefully, feeling even more ashamed when she heard Jesse's disappointed sigh. Knowing she just wanted to cry again, she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Rachel, look at me," Jesse commanded softly.

Rachel sniffled a couple of times before she locked eyes with Jesse. "We'll figure this out. Shelby's always been good at pulling strings no one knew she had, and I think she's finally starting to really realize that pushing you away was a bad decision."

"I'm sorry, Jesse," Rachel whispered.

"Sorry for what?" Jesse asked, a bit confused by what he was sure was a sudden change of topic.

"For everything I did to hurt you, starting with not pushing Finn away when I knew I should have."

"We've both hurt each other."

"I-I know we can't really just…get back together, but I wanted you to know…how sorry I am."

"I'm working on forgiving you, Rach, and if I hadn't pretty much done that, I wouldn't be here right now.  _You_  asked me to be here,  _you_  wanted  _me_  for a change. It might seem insignificant, but it's not."

Rachel understood completely. "I know it probably doesn't change things, but I'm not with Finn anymore, I broke up with him earlier."

"You're right about the fact that we can't simply just get back together, but we can certainly start working our way in that direction; if that's what you want."

Rachel didn't even have to think about her answer. "It is. I know you've got…other priorities right now, and you're risking a lot by being here…"

"Whether she'll admit it or not, Shelby misses coaching. I don't think it was too much of an inconvenience for her."

"I figured as much when she came back earlier this year to coach a second Glee club at McKinley."

"I  _will_  help you figure this all out, Rach, I can promise you that. I  _do_  still have feelings for you, but neither of us is really in a place to act on those feelings."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "I still have feelings for you, too, but I understand. I'm okay with working our way back to each other, I think."

Jesse pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead. "Get some rest, Rach, I know you're exhausted."

Rachel nodded as she settled her head back on Jesse's shoulder and tightened her arms around him. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked sleepily.

"Sure. 'Night, Rach, sweet dreams."

"'Night. Love you," Rachel nearly mumbled as she closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

When Jesse was sure Rachel was asleep, he answered her. "Love you, too," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head before closing his own eyes and joining her in dreamland.


	10. Choke Part 2

**A/N:**  Here's part 2. I was listening to Rachel's song (that also appears in the story) while I wrote this, so if it's a bit angsty, I'm sorry, it's just sort of the...mood...of the story I guess. Also, Rachel's scene with Jesse in the Nationals episode was very disappointing, so it made this a bit hard to write. As with my other stories, if you want to see more, you have to tell me (i.e. review). Anyway, I hope you all like it, and a big thanks to everyone who has favorited this story or put it on their alerts :)

**Disclaimer:**  If I owned Glee, Finn wouldn't sing _at all_ and Jesse would sing  _a lot_  more so we could have fabulous Jesse solos and St. Berry duets. Since that obviously isn't happening, we can conclude that I don't own Glee :(

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, Rachel was surprised to find that she was still being held by Jesse. While she had hoped that he would stay, she sort of half-expected to wake up and find him gone, and she honestly wouldn't have blamed him.

"Feeling better?" Jesse asked, surprising her again.

Rachel raised her head to look at him. "A little," she answered. "Thank you for staying."

"I told you I would. Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I wasn't sure. I wanted you to, otherwise I wouldn't have asked, but part of me was scared that I'd wake up and you'd be gone."

"Like I told you last night,  _you_  wanted  _me_  here and that means something to me."

Rachel pressed a kiss to Jesse's cheek. "Still. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry?"

Rachel nodded. "I was actually hoping Daddy would make his blueberry pancakes this morning, but I'm pretty sure he's already awake and had breakfast by now."

"I have a feeling they're waiting for you. I'm sure they're concerned."

"Are you staying?"

"For what? Breakfast?"

Rachel shook her head. "I was hoping you'd stay at least for the day. I-I know you have other responsibilities, but…" she trailed off, unsure what exactly she could say next that wouldn't make her sound ridiculously needy.

"We'll see how the day goes and go from there," Jesse told her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Thank you," Rachel repeated, pressing another kiss to his cheek.

* * *

When Rachel and Jesse walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, neither was surprised to find Hiram and Leroy waiting for them.

"Good morning, sweetie," Hiram greeted Rachel first, hugging her tightly.

Rachel returned her Daddy's hug gratefully before turning to her Dad and hugging him as well while Jesse watched the entire exchange with a small smile. Although she may not realize it right now, he knew that Rachel was very lucky in one aspect of her life-her fathers both loved her unconditionally and that love never wavered.

"Are you staying, Jesse?" Leroy wondered.

Jesse nodded his head. "I told Rachel I'd stay for the day and we'll go from there, as long as that's okay with the two of you."

"That's perfectly fine with us," Hiram assured the younger man.

"Shelby will be here in about an hour," Leroy revealed as the foursome took their seats at the table.

"Is she bringing Beth?" Rachel wondered.

"I'm not sure, sweetie," Hiram answered.

"If she does, I want to call Noah. He's been worried because he hasn't seen her a lot since Shelby moved back to Akron."

"We'll see what happens when she gets here," Leroy told his daughter before turning to Jesse. "If you'll indulge us, Jesse, we'd like to know what you've been up to since we saw you last year."

"I'm actually Vocal Adrenaline's new coach. It was sort of a last minute thing. They agreed to pay for me to re-take the classes I failed at UCLA if I helped re-shape the fine arts program at Carmel," Jesse answered.

"You've been taking classes at OSU?" Rachel asked, surprised.

Jesse nodded. "Yes. I stayed in New York for a while after Nationals last year, but I hadn't been able to book anything, not that I was really trying at that point though. I did a lot of thinking, and then when Carmel called asking me if I'd coach Vocal Adrenaline, I told them that I would if they paid for my classes at OSU. Basically, they were desperate, so they agreed. No questions asked."

"How are the classes going for you?" Hiram queried.

"So far so good. I managed to get A's in all my courses last semester, and I hope to do the same this one. It's been…a challenge…managing my schoolwork and the long hours coaching requires, but I can see what drew Shelby to continue coaching all those years."

As the foursome continued to eat their breakfast, conversation flowed between them like no time had passed at all, much to the relief of all of them. Rachel was grateful her dads had asked Jesse about what he'd been up to, since all she'd been able to find out was that he was now Vocal Adrenaline's coach. She'd had no idea about the college courses, but she was glad Jesse had gotten the opportunity to re-take his classes like he had been contemplating when he'd returned last year.

* * *

Just as Leroy had said, Shelby arrived about an hour later. Jesse was upstairs getting ready for the day and Rachel was in the living room, biding her time and trying to calm her nerves by playing around on the piano. She could hear the voices of her dads and Shelby as she subconsciously started playing the opening notes of the only song she'd successfully written-the one that had won her team Regionals the year before. After softly humming the first verse, Rachel found herself singing the chorus out loud, surprising both herself and the other four people currently in the house with her.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

As she finished singing the song, Rachel was surprised to hear applause from behind her. Whirling on the piano bench, she saw her dads, Shelby, and Jesse standing there-the latter two with surprised looks on their faces. Shelby was the first to speak.

"Did you write that yourself?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "I sung it at Regionals last year-we did original songs."

"Please tell me Schuester was at least smart enough to give you the song as a solo," Jesse said, not yet wanting to divulge that he already knew the answer to his question.

"He was. Brittany and Tina sang backup. It was just the three of us on stage."

"We have a copy of the entire show, if you'd like to see it," Leroy offered.

"I'd like that. If it's okay with you and Hiram, I'd like a few minutes alone with Rachel," Shelby said to Leroy.

Leroy nodded his assent after exchanging a look with his husband. "We'll be in the kitchen. You're welcome to join us, Jesse."

"I actually have some homework that I need to get done, is it okay if I use the guest room?" Jesse asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Hiram answered with a smile.

"You got rid of your Rover?" Shelby asked Jesse.

Jesse shook his head. "No, it's at my parents' house. I took my dad's car, since he never uses it, he won't care, and this way, if Hudson decides to make an appearance, he won't immediately start flipping out when he sees my Rover in the driveway," he replied before walking outside to said car to retrieve his bag.

* * *

"Thank you for trying to help me," Rachel said once she and Shelby were alone.

"I made a mistake, Rachel, by telling you we should just admire each other from afar. You invited me to the opening of your first Broadway show, and I meant what I said about being there," Shelby started.

"At this rate, I won't be going to New York, let alone Broadway."

Shelby sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Rachel stood from the piano bench and took the seat next to her mother.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Rachel, it's part of life. I've made far too many myself, so trust me when I say I know how you feel. I was able to make some phone calls and I have a couple of different options for you. I know you'll have to talk to your dads about them, but I wanted you to be able to think about them by yourself for a little while first."

Rachel nodded. "Okay. What are they?"

"I spoke to Dean Tibideux, but she was unrelenting. Unfortunately, that means that NYADA is not an option this year. However, it turns out that the Dean of Tisch is actually one of my former classmates. She remembered me and I sent her a copy of your Sectionals performance from a couple of years ago. She's willing to grant you a last-minute audition."

"I didn't apply to Tisch," Rachel interrupted, confused.

"I'm aware, but she was so impressed with that performance that she said she would be willing to accept your application. You'll have to fill out a paper copy of one, since they're no longer accepting electronic ones, but she said that as long as she receives it by the end of the day on Monday, she'll grant you an audition."

"Really?"

Shelby smiled and nodded. "I was surprised, too," she admitted. "I contacted Mr. Schuester as well, and he said he'd send me your letter of recommendation as soon as he could. I wrote you another one as well, which I sent along with the video of your performance."

"Thank you. I know you're pretty much putting your reputation on the line for me."

"You're welcome. You're very talented, Rachel. You deserve to have that talent recognized and nurtured. Would you like to know what the other option is?"

"There's more?"

"Yes. I talked to the dean at Julliard as well and she said she would also grant a last-minute audition. Though she's not an old classmate of mine, she knows who I am and what I was able to do for Vocal Adrenaline. She was also quite impressed with your performance, which again is why she is willing to grant you an audition. You'd have to go to New York for both, though."

"Will you help me?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Help you with what?" Shelby wondered.

"My auditions. Jesse said he'd help, too, but he's got Vocal Adrenaline and his classes…and I don't want to burden him. Not that that's why I'm asking for your help…"

"I understand, and yes, I'll be happy to help you. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to do more for you."

"You got me auditions for Tisch  _and_  Julliard. I'd say that's helping a lot."

Shelby shared a smile with her daughter. "Why don't you go get Jesse while I talk to your dads?" she suggested.

Rachel nodded and hugged Shelby before she went upstairs in search of a certain curly-haired boy.

* * *

After receiving a hug from Rachel, Shelby smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Leroy was the first to see her.

"Please tell me you have good news," he said.

"I do," Shelby responded. "But it involves Rachel going to New York for her auditions."

"Auditions? Plural?" Hiram asked.

Shelby nodded. "Tisch and Julliard. The new dean at Tisch was a classmate of mine when I went there, and the dean at Julliard frequents the show choir circuit, so she knows of me. Rachel also asked me to help her with her audition and I agreed, so long as that's okay with the two of you."

"Thank you, Shelby. Really. I know you didn't have to do this," Hiram started.

"It was really no problem. As I told Rachel, she's very talented and she deserves to have that talent not only recognized, but nurtured as well. Both of these schools will do just that. I'm afraid I'm a bit out of the loop where Jesse and Rachel are concerned, though."

"We are, too," Leroy told her. "Rachel came home in tears yesterday. I think Noah drove her home, and then got a ride back to his truck from Kurt."

"The first things out of her mouth were that Noah called Jesse, who was on his way here, and that Jesse was going to call you. I think you were on the phone with Leroy when this happened," Hiram added.

"She's not with that other boy?"

"I would guess not, but I honestly have no idea," Leroy answered with a shrug.

* * *

As her dads and Shelby talked downstairs, Rachel made her way into the guest bedroom. Jesse was typing something on his laptop, but turned when he heard her open the door.

"Hi," Rachel said softly.

"Hi," Jesse returned, using the same soft tone.

"As long as I submit applications by Monday afternoon, I have auditions at both Tisch and Julliard."

"Congratulations. I'm glad Shelby could help you."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to…I-I know you're busy…"

Jesse looked confused. "You said you wanted me to stay and now you're telling me to go?" he asked.

"No. I just don't want you to get behind because of me."

"You mean my schoolwork?"

Rachel nodded.

"This isn't due until next week; I just wanted to get started on it since I had time now, that's all. I've done everything I can to make sure I stay either caught up or slightly ahead with my schoolwork. I'm not going to mess up this time."

"Are you going to stay at OSU?" Rachel asked, taking a seat on the end of the bed.

Jesse shook his head. "Shelby is going to start coaching again next year, so they don't need me anymore. I didn't want to do this for more than a year anyway. I start at Tisch in the fall."

"Good. You deserve to have your dreams come true, too, Jesse," Rachel said with a tentative smile.

"Are you feeling better now, then?"

Rachel nodded again. "Yes, thank you. For what it's worth, I really am sorry for the way I treated you. You deserve better than that. I'll understand if you decide not to…pursue anything with me…" she said, her voice getting quieter with each word.

With a sigh of frustration, Jesse stood and tugged on Rachel's hands to pull her into his arms. "I meant what I said last night, Rach. I'm still working on forgiving you, but I  _do_  still have feelings for you. We can get through the hurt and be better, stronger, for it."

Rachel slid her arms around Jesse's waist and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest. Unable to help himself, Jesse began to once again run his fingers through Rachel's hair.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked, pulling back in Jesse's hold to look at him.

"Sure," Jesse answered though he was a bit unsure what exactly it was that Rachel might want to know.

"If…If Shelby hadn't decided that you were going to help her get me to contact her….what would have happened with us?"

Jesse took a deep breath before he answered. "I'd like to think things would have worked out somehow."

"You weren't happy at McKinley, though."

"I was happy being with  _you_ , Rachel. Being in New Directions was definitely different than being in Vocal Adrenaline, and sometimes that was frustrating, but other times it was kind of nice to be able to just have fun for a day. I thought things were great-even after I transferred and saw first-hand the way Hudson always had to be integrated into every part of your life that he possibly could be, and the way he was able to get into people's heads without them realizing it because they all thought he was too stupid to be manipulative. I mostly ignored it because I thought we were solid."

"We  _were_ ," Rachel insisted.

"For a while, I agree, we were, but things pretty much went to hell after that video."

"You said you forgave me for that…"

"I have, but it's never going to completely go away. It's part of the past, part of  _our_  past, no matter how hard we try to forget it."

"I know. I still wish I could go back and change things, though."

"You're not the only one."

"Can we…recognize that we both made mistakes in the past and move forward?" Rachel wondered.

Jesse gave her a tentative smile. "I think so. Look, Rach, I won't deny that I want to be with you, but I also need you to understand that that isn't something that can happen right this instant."

Rachel nodded. "I do understand and thank you for telling me. I want to be with you, too, but I know that with the way I'm feeling right now, it's not the best time to be starting a romantic relationship."

"I still care about you, you know."

Rachel smiled up at Jesse. "I know, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. I still care about you, too, even though I haven't really shown that lately…"

"Like I told you last night, the fact that  _you_  wanted  _me_  here, that I was the one that you wanted to comfort you after what happened, that means a lot."

"It's a start anyway," Rachel said with a shrug.

"I'd say it's a pretty good one," Jesse assured her.

"I know I wasn't able to be there for yours, but I was hoping you would come to my graduation-you can sit with my dads if you want…"

Jesse pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek. "I wouldn't miss it."

Rachel hugged Jesse again, smiling when he hugged her back. "Can we go sing now?" she asked when she pulled back again.

"Whatever you want, drama queen," Jesse answered with a laugh before following Rachel out of the room.

* * *

When they arrived downstairs, Rachel and Jesse saw that Shelby, Hiram, and Leroy were waiting for them in the living room.

"Rachel, can we talk to you alone for a minute, sweetie?" Hiram spoke first.

"Sure," Rachel agreed, following her fathers into the kitchen while Jesse stayed in the living room with Shelby.

"We need you to fill us in on what's going on," Leroy said once he and Hiram were alone with their daughter.

"What do you mean 'what's going on?'" Rachel wondered.

"Are you still with Finn?" Hiram asked.

"No. I broke up with him yesterday. Jesse is the one I want to be with…and we're working on things. We're not together, but not exactly not together either."

"We like Jesse, otherwise we never would have let him in yesterday, let alone stay the night with you, but you already know all of this," Leroy started.

At Rachel's nod, Hiram continued where his husband had left off. "We just want what's best for you, sweetie. We also need you to understand that we've been a bit concerned with the way you seem to flip-flop between wanting Jesse one minute, to wanting Finn the next, and then back to wanting Jesse the minute after that."

"I know, Daddy, and I apologized to both Finn and Jesse, although Jesse was more deserving of the apology than Finn, and I've made up my mind. Jesse needs time to…I guess finish forgiving me…and I need time to put myself back together. I need to concentrate on the auditions and getting into school, too. Jesse knows all of this, we talked about it. He has Vocal Adrenaline and his classes to worry about, but he said he would be at my graduation. We still care about each other."

"We're happy to hear you're both being so mature about all of this," Leroy told her.

Rachel nodded again. "I still have feelings for Jesse, strong feelings; I just don't really know what to do with them right now."

"What about Finn?" Hiram wondered.

Rachel sighed. "I like Finn, most of the time, but I don't love him. Whatever I felt for him pales in comparison to what I feel for Jesse…and I think that's saying something."

"I would say you're right, sweetie," Hiram agreed. "Is Jesse staying tonight, too?"

"I'm not sure. I know I probably won't see him for a while after this, and things are going well right now, so I really don't want to see him leave just yet. I know he'll have to tomorrow for sure, but I'd like to spend time with him while I can."

Leroy exchanged a look with his husband before turning back to their daughter. "We won't keep you; we just wanted to make sure everything is okay."

"I know, and I understand," Rachel told her fathers before she gave each of them a hug and headed back into the living room.

* * *

While Rachel was talking with her dads in the kitchen, Shelby took the opportunity to talk to Jesse.

"Jesse…" Shelby started, unsure what exactly she wanted to say.

"You better not mess with her this time, Shelby," Jesse warned.

"I assure you that's not what my plan is. I realize I made a mistake, many in fact, and while Rachel has asked me to help with her audition, I'm aware that doesn't necessarily equal her wanting me in her life. I just want what's best for her. You're part of that."

"You do realize that if it wasn't for you, she and I may still be together, right?"

Shelby nodded. "I realize I was selfish and I didn't take you seriously when you told me how you felt about her."

"And?" Jesse prompted, wanting her to admit something else.

"And I shouldn't have dangled your scholarship in front of you the way I did. I also should have stopped the funkification since it was rather obvious who the team felt threatened by," Shelby conceded.

"I know you helped me get into Tisch, helped me get a partial scholarship, so thank you for that, but I don't know how or when I'll forgive you for your part in Rachel's and my initial breakup. If Rachel decides that she wants you to be part of her life, then we'll go from there, but unless that happens, just because you helped me doesn't equal having a part in my life. You're already well aware of my thoughts on everything that happened, so I won't repeat them, but that's how things are going to be for the time being."

Shelby nodded again. "I understand. I'm hoping you'll permit me to ask a question in regards to you and Rachel, though."

Jesse shrugged. "Go ahead."

"I know you still care for her-otherwise you wouldn't be here right now-but…" Shelby trailed off, unsure what words to use to finish her sentence.

"Yes, I still have feelings for her, but neither of us in a place to act on those feelings. We're working through the hurt we both caused each other, and once she graduates and we can get out of Ohio, then we'll see what happens. Do I want to be with her? Yes, but since we still have some hurt to work through, it wouldn't be a good idea right now. Do I still love her? Yes, but again, re-starting our relationship at this point isn't what's best for either of us," Jesse finished for her.

Shelby nodded once more before they both realized Rachel was now standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Rachel…" Jesse said, standing to walk over to her.

Rachel hugged Jesse tightly, feeling a bit relieved when he hugged her back just as tightly as she was hugging him. Watching the two people in front of her, Shelby suddenly became aware of just how fiercely Jesse and Rachel loved each other-regardless of the fact that neither was going to say it out loud right now. To most people, a hug wouldn't mean much, but Jesse had been her student and she'd gotten to know Rachel a bit during her time at McKinley, and that had let her be witness to just how passionately each of them felt things. There really wasn't a better match for either of them than each other, and now that her suspicions about how they truly felt about each other had been confirmed, Shelby knew she would do whatever it took help them get back together, even if that meant staying out of the way for a while. Turning around, she saw that Hiram and Leroy were now standing in the other doorway, watching Jesse and Rachel as they alternately hugged and spoke in hushed tones.

"I don't think Rachel will need my help today, so just have her give me a call when she has time. We'll set some kind of schedule up then," Shelby said quietly.

"Thank you again, Shelby," Hiram replied.

"It was no trouble, really. I just hope they work things out sooner rather than later. They're miserable without each other and it shows."

"It really does," Leroy agreed with a nod.

"Even if she doesn't want me to be part of her life after her auditions are over, if she's with Jesse, I know she'll be happy," Shelby added.

"We'll walk you out, give them some more time alone," Hiram volunteered.

"We'll have Rachel call you, probably tomorrow night or Monday afternoon," Leroy assured Shelby as he and Hiram walked outside with her.

He, and Hiram most likely, still had a few more questions for Shelby, but since they didn't require Rachel's or Jesse's presence, they all agreed it would be best not to disturb either of them. All three were hoping that the pair currently talking quietly in the living room would be able to work things out sooner rather than later. As Shelby had pointed out, both were extremely unhappy without the other, almost as if the other possessed a piece of themselves they hadn't been aware that they were missing until they met and fell in love the first time, so the sooner they worked things out the better.


	11. Choke Part 3

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee, or  _I'll Stand By You_

* * *

As they talked softly in the living room, neither Jesse nor Rachel were aware that they were being watched, or that the trio that had been watching them had now left the room. They were oblivious to anyone but each other. Jesse knew that saying he felt conflicted would be an understatement. He truly wanted nothing more than to get back together with Rachel, to be able to start their relationship over again, to be able to hold her and know that she was exclusively his, to be able to tell her how much he loved her and that he couldn't picture his future without her. He also desperately wanted to make her feel better, to make things okay for her. He knew that he couldn't change the past, that he couldn't make everything okay right this very moment, but he hoped to be able to make her future a bright one.

"Jess," Rachel said in almost-whisper, breaking Jesse out of his thoughts.

"Rach," Jesse returned, unsure where their conversation would go next.

"Do…do you really…still…" Rachel started, unable to say the last two words of the sentence for fear it might not be true.

"Do I still love you?"

Rachel nodded, not trusting her voice. What she'd told her dads about her feelings for Jesse had been the absolute truth-whatever she had felt for Finn paled in comparison to what she felt for Jesse, to what she'd always felt for Jesse. She felt him sigh as he tightened his arms around her, felt the kiss he pressed into her hair.

"I never stopped," he whispered in answer to her question.

Rachel suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. She had hoped that she would one day be able to be loved by Jesse again, but to know that he'd loved her all along, even though they had both done things to hurt each other, that was something else entirely. Truthfully, it had been the same for her, regardless of whether or not she'd wanted to admit it. She was about to speak when she felt Jesse take her hand and lead her over to the nearby piano.

"We were always good at expressing how we felt through song, right?" he half-joked as she took the seat next to him on the piano bench.

Rachel nodded, tears already forming in her eyes again as Jesse began to sing.

**Oh, why you look so sad?**  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

Rachel had to smile a little at Jesse playing the piano and singing as a way to express how he was feeling. Doing those two things had always been sort of an outlet for him. It was also one of the many things she loved about him. She wasn't sure if she should dare to hope that that love would be enough to help him forgive her, but she couldn't help but want it to be. No matter what it took, she was determined to show Jesse just how much he meant to her. Hearing Jesse's voice had a soothing effect on her, just as it always had, so she felt she had her emotions in control to join her voice with Jesse's for the chorus.

__**I'll stand by you**  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

Listening to way Rachel's voice easily meshed with his to create a perfect harmony, Jesse immediately flashed back to the first time they had sung together-the day at the music store. He'd wanted to impress Rachel, but she'd ended up impressing him. He'd known that she could sing, he'd seen her Sectionals performance after all, but he hadn't expected their voices to blend together so naturally, so effortlessly. It had surprised him, and then thrilled him. When she agreed to a date, he had secretly been ecstatic, which he'd ended up confessing to Rachel shortly before everything went to hell between them. He'd subconsciously known that he'd found his other half, the one who could fill the emptiness inside, but he'd let Shelby and the peer pressure of his teammates get to him. He'd done something most people thought was unforgivable.

When he came back last year, he had wanted to show Rachel that he truly was sorry. He apologized, and explained things the best he could. He thought things had been going great…until after he got into a fight with Finn at prom and she hadn't followed him. She'd opted to go after Quinn instead, though he was still a bit fuzzy as to why. Her confused look when he showed up at McKinley the following Monday and being told he was New Directions' new show choir consultant had clearly told him she was still unsure about his motives. It had truthfully hurt a little when she didn't defend him after Finn made the accusation that he was just there to make them do something stupid. Later that week, when he'd asked her if the song she would be singing for her featured soloist at Nationals audition was for anyone in particular and she'd told him no, he felt his hopes dash even more, though he knew he shouldn't have gotten them up in the first place. The final blow to his heart had been when he flew all the way to surprise Rachel, regardless of the fact that she hadn't been returning any of his calls or texts, especially after their kiss, only to have her kiss his far less talented rival on stage in front of the entire Nationals crowd. That had hurt more than he'd like to admit, but as he listened to Rachel sing, he knew he'd probably end up forgiving her sooner rather than later-it was just the effect she had on him.

_So if you're mad, get mad_  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

As Jesse let her sing the second verse solo, Rachel did her best to put everything she was feeling into the words of yet another song that was seemed to describe them perfectly. She realized long ago that she'd made a mistake where Jesse was concerned, but she'd been too ashamed to do what Jesse had done-put everything on the table and apologize. She almost physically ached to be with him, to know that she was his and he was hers, again. As Jesse had told her, though, that wasn't really a possibility right now. Maybe if they talked some more, and she continued to be completely honest with him, their reunion could be sooner rather than later. She was willing to answer whatever questions he had for her. She and Jesse were going to get through this, they were going to get back together, losing him simply wasn't an option. If she had to convince her dads to let her drive to Akron to see him, then that's what she'd do.

__**I'll stand by you**  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

As he joined his voice with Rachel's once more, Jesse knew they would most likely be together again by the end of the weekend. He simply loved her too much for them not to be. If he could get the majority of the answers he was looking for, if she was willing to be completely open and honest with him, they could accomplish a lot. He'd started falling in love with her the moment their eyes met over the counter in the music store, their first date only solidifying what he already knew-that Rachel was  _the one_.

__**And when...**  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

Since Jesse was currently still playing along on the piano as they sang, Rachel checked the urge to throw herself into his arms and beg for his forgiveness. When she'd immediately felt safe and secure in Jesse's arms the night before, just as she always had, and when he let her cry her heart out to him, never judging or making fun of her for it, her head had finally recognized what her heart already knew-that she was meant to be with Jesse. He understood her in a way that no one, not even her dads, could.

__**I'll stand by you**  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

Finishing the song together, both Rachel and Jesse knew that the other meant every word that had been sung. They were determined to get through the hurt and find their happiness.

"Rach?" Jesse asked, removing his hands from the piano keys to frame Rachel's face and wipe away her tears as they continued to fall.

Unable to speak, Rachel simply kept her eyes locked with Jesse's, hoping he could still be able to see everything she was feeling. Feeling his own eyes begin to tear up from all of the pain, regret, and love he saw reflected in Rachel's eyes, Jesse struggled to keep his emotions in check as he spoke.

"I have questions I need you to answer," he told her softly.

Rachel nodded. "Not here," she managed.

Removing his hands from Rachel's face, Jesse took her hands in his. Pulling her to her feet, he wasn't surprised when she immediately launched herself at him. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before he once again took her hands in his. When Rachel raised confused eyes to his, he simply smiled softly at her.

"We should probably have this conversation in private," he said before he scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her upstairs to her bedroom.

Still feeling a little overwhelmed by everything she was feeling, Rachel continued to silently cry, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder as he carried her.

* * *

Once she had settled next to Jesse on the bed, Rachel finally found her voice again. They were both lying underneath the covers, each of their heads resting on a pillow as they faced each other. Reaching for Jesse's hand, Rachel was relieved when he didn't pull away, instead choosing to lace their fingers together.

"What did you want to ask me?" she asked a few moments later.

"I'm still a bit confused about what happened last year," Jesse confessed. "This probably sounds extremely narcissistic, but I don't understand why you didn't choose me."

Rachel sighed. "I wanted to, so badly. But I was still kind of confused myself. I knew you were mad because of the whole prom thing. That's why I looked so surprised to see you at McKinley the following Monday. For a reason I still don't fully understand, the minute Finn saw that you were making me happy again he decided that that was when he wanted me back again. I wasn't paying attention to him anymore; I was pre-occupied with you and our plans for prom. Then, when you became New Directions' consultant, he only doubled his efforts. That day you asked me to meet you in the auditorium, the Nationals solo wasn't even on my mind. Not really. I kept waiting for you to tell me you wanted us to get back together, that you came back not only to not only get my forgiveness, but to also get  _me_."

"I thought my intentions towards you were pretty clear, especially after our kiss."

"Looking back, they were, but at the time, I was still so confused. Finn saw that kiss and that only made him more determined to get me back. He pretty much literally wouldn't leave me alone until I talked to him, agreed to go out with him one last time. We…went out on a date in New York before Nationals."

"Is that why you didn't want me there?"

"No! I honestly  _didn't_  want any distractions, but you know how Finn gets. He's like a little kid sometimes with the way he basically stops at nothing to get your attention if he feels he deserves it. I kept trying to tell him that he and I couldn't be together. I didn't want to tell him it was because I was hoping for another chance with you because he'd just brush that off like it was nothing. I thought if I could convince him that I truly felt he and I weren't supposed to be together that he'd get the picture."

"He didn't, though. You two kissed on stage at Nationals."

"I know, and I regret that. I really do. I figured you'd never forgive me, and I was getting tired of dealing with Finn and his childish ways, so I just gave in. I shouldn't have, I realized that a long time ago."

"So why did you stay with him?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't really know. It was easy, and it was…safe, I guess."

"What do you mean exactly?"

Rachel sighed. "With you, I was so scared that you'd walk away again, and I honestly didn't know how you felt. I had an idea, but I didn't know for sure-you never actually told me. Not that you really had a chance to. I knew that if we got back together and you walked away again, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. You were my world, Jess, and when you left the first time…it hurt so much. I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle that hurt again."

Jesse reached over to run his fingers through Rachel's hair as he spoke. "I have no intention of leaving you again. You weren't the only one with a broken heart, you know. Having to crack that egg on your forehead, and having to walk away from you-that hurt me just as much as it hurt you. I feel everything you feel, remember?"

Rachel smiled a little. "I remember," she said softly.

"I wanted to ask you to be mine again, so badly. When you didn't return any of my calls or texts, I kind of figured you didn't want anything to do with me. When you and Hudson kissed, and then you didn't berate him for it or stand up for yourself, that only made me feel more like you didn't want me. You'd made your choice and I wasn't it."

"I know I  _should_  have berated Finn for what happened, but I was so upset that I just wanted to disappear for a while. I tried to find you at the hotel, but Finn wouldn't leave me alone, and the rest of the team was so mad at both of us, that I really didn't have much time to try and find you. When Mr. Schue told me that you'd already left, I felt devastated. I figured you'd never speak to me again, so I just threw myself into a relationship with Finn again. I knew that at the very least, it would mean no slushie attacks. I let myself do whatever Finn wanted me to do, and did my best to be the dutiful girlfriend."

"You shouldn't have had to change who you are just to fit someone else's ideal of the perfect girlfriend."

"I know, and I hate myself for doing it. Finn never understood how much going to school in New York, just going to New York in general, meant to me. He kept telling me that I shouldn't keep holding on to some dream I had as a child, that I needed to make new dreams for myself as an adult."

"That's ridiculous. Being on Broadway isn't something you just dream up on a whim. You work for it for years. That idiot had you so distracted, so worried about what you could do to change yourself to become the person he wanted you to be, that it carried over into your audition. You know  _Don't Rain on My Parade_  as well as you know your own name. It should have been a walk in the park for you."

"I feel rather stupid for not applying to any school other than NYADA."

"I'm still surprised your dads didn't say anything."

"They did, but I didn't listen. It was my mistake to make. I just hope my auditions go well. Shelby and I may not have the best relationship, but these people are taking her word that I'm talented, that the voice they heard on that video isn't just some technological trick. I don't want them to think she isn't reliable anymore."

"You won't. I'm going to help you, and Shelby will too. I still haven't forgiven her for the part she played in our initial break-up and for the hurt she caused you, but I'm willing to work with her if it means I'm helping you."

"Thank you. I'm still unsure how I feel about her…I know she wants to be part of my life, but I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I think I'm going to see how her helping me with my auditions goes and kind of take things from there."

Jesse smiled encouragingly. "I think that sounds like a good plan. Trust me; Shelby is aware that her helping you isn't automatically an invitation to be part of your life. She  _does_  seem to want to genuinely help you, though."

"Is there anything else you want me to answer?" Rachel wondered.

Jesse thought for a moment before he answered. "I'm still a little confused about how you choking your audition made you realize Finn wasn't the one for you."

"It wasn't just that. It was a bunch of little things, and me choking because I didn't properly prepare, because I'd felt that I needed to continue keeping up the appearance of being a perfect girlfriend, was sort of the straw that broke the camel's back, as the saying goes."

Jesse nodded in understanding. "You sounded upset when I talked to you on the phone."

"I was," Rachel admitted. "I literally almost didn't make it to my car before I broke down. I told Finn to leave me alone, which he at least knew meant that we were over, and I stormed out. I was hoping to at least make it home before I completely lost it, but I wasn't so lucky. I was bawling my eyes out in my car when Kurt and Blaine found me. I told them what happened, and when they asked if I wanted them to call someone for me, I immediately thought of you. Once I did that, though, I realized you probably wouldn't want anything to do with me. Noah came over shortly after that, basically told me that he'd found his equal and that I deserved mine as well. He also said that if he had to go to Akron and get you himself, he would."

Jesse chuckled. "I don't think Puck said it quite that nicely, though."

Rachel giggled. "No, he didn't," she agreed.

"Thank you for being honest with me," Jesse said a few moments later.

"I should have been honest with you from the beginning."

"We're both guilty of not being honest."

"That's true, but we're both older now, we learned our lesson."

Jesse nodded in agreement before he moved closer to Rachel, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her tightly.

"Another reason I said we couldn't just get back together right away is because I wasn't sure how you'd feel about a long-distance relationship, for however short a time as it may be."

Rachel reached up to run her hand through Jesse's curls. "It would only be for a short while, just over a month, just over three at the most. We could make it work. I know you have Vocal Adrenaline and your classes, and I still have school and homework of my own, plus I've been working on getting Mr. Schue to decide on our Nationals set list earlier than the night before this year."

Jesse chuckled. "Has it been working?" he wondered.

Rachel shrugged. "I'm not really sure. He  _did_  tell me that he's taking your advice from last year and making me the featured soloist at Nationals this year."

"About time. That pretty much means my team is doomed, and while losing to New Directions isn't something I really want to think about,  _you_  deserve to win so I'll be okay with it when it happens."

" _When_  it happens?"

"So long as Hudson or one of your other teammates doesn't mess up too badly, and with you as the featured soloist, you should be fine. You're incredible, Rach, you have to know that."

"Getting there," Rachel assured him with a small smile.

Unable and unwilling to resist any longer, Jesse bent his head to close the small gap between them, capturing her lips with his.

"I love you," he whispered to her once they ended the kiss.

"I love you, too," Rachel responded. "You forgive me? Just like that?"

Jesse chuckled. "Pretty much. You were honestly with me just now and we continue to be honest with each other, I have no doubt we'll make it work this time. Plus, you did the same for me last year, even if you were a little unsure of how I actually felt about you."

"I still kind of am," Rachel confessed softly.

Jesse brushed his lips with Rachel's once more before he spoke. "I want us to be together-forever this time. I can't lose you again, Rachel."

Rachel felt her eyes water again as she saw all of the different emotions in Jesse's gaze. "You won't," she managed to get out before the tears started to fall.

"Why are you crying?" Jesse asked softly, moving his arm from her waist so he could wipe away the tears with the pad of his thumb.

Rachel sniffled a couple of times before she spoke again. "I didn't think you'd even talk to me again, after everything I did. You were there for me at one of the lowest points in my life, you comforted me even when you were still unsure if you could forgive me or not. You put me before yourself yet again."

"I'll always put you first. Like I told you last year, you're more important to me than fame. Hell, you're more important to me than  _anything_. Less than twenty four hours of being in your company and I'm ready to pretty much give you whatever you want."

"I-I know we still have things to work through, and we've both changed over the last few months, but I just want to know that we're at least okay. That we're headed to a good place. I missed you so much when you left,"

"We are," Jesse assured her. "I missed you, too. I think we're in a really good place now. Things will get even better when we're finally in New York together."

Rachel managed a watery smile. "They will," she agreed.

"You seem tired," Jesse observed a few seconds later.

"I am," Rachel confessed before she yawned, earning a chuckle from Jesse.

"I'll stay here with you if you want to take a nap," he volunteered.

"Can we stay like this? I'm comfortable."

"Sure."

Rachel tilted her face up for a kiss from Jesse before she settled back into his arms, tucking her head in the crook of his shoulder and closed her eyes, promptly falling asleep. Suddenly feeling quite tired as well, Jesse pulled the covers up over both of them before he too fell asleep.

* * *

When they walked back into the house, Hiram and Leroy realized that Jesse and Rachel were no longer in the living room.

"They probably just went upstairs again," Hiram said as he turned to walk into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go check on them."

"Leave them alone, Leroy. I'm sure they're fine. You know as well as I do that Jesse would never harm Rachel."

"I know that," Leroy admitted with a sigh as he followed Hiram. "I still worry, though."

Hiram let out a sigh of his own. "If you must go check on them, then do so, but do is discreetly. I kind of need to know if Jesse is staying or not, anyway."

"I'd plan on it," Leroy told his husband before he walked upstairs.

* * *

As he passed his daughter's room, Leroy was surprised to find that he didn't hear the muffled sound of voices coming from the other side of the door. When he knocked softly on the door and received no answer, he eased the door open as quietly as he could manage. His worried frown turned into a soft smile as he observed the way Rachel was curled into Jesse and how he held her tightly. Understanding how all of the emotions both of them must have felt over the last couple of days could take a toll on them, he didn't blame either one of them for being tired and wanting to take a nap. He knew Jesse could make his little girl happy, and that was one of the things he wanted most right now. He also wanted Rachel to get into college and to pursue her dreams, but at this very moment, he just wanted her happiness. To be able to see the light in her eyes once more; the light that had shown brighter than ever when she'd been with Jesse, the same light that had almost diminished when she was with Finn. Turning the light off, Leroy pulled the door shut once more before he walked back downstairs.

* * *

"Did you find them?" Hiram asked as he saw Leroy walk back into the kitchen.

"They're asleep," Leroy answered.

Hiram smiled. "I don't blame them. I was thinking of inviting Jesse to New York with us when we go for Rachel's auditions. I think he'll want to be there, and Rachel will want him there."

Leroy nodded in agreement. "I have a feeling she's going to be asking to go to Akron next weekend," he added.

"Do you think we should let her stay with Jesse if she does?"

Leroy sighed. "I know it's what she'll want, and it's not as if I don't trust both of them, but I don't know."

"Doesn't Zoe still live in Akron?" Hiram asked, referring to Leroy's younger sister.

"Yes. I could call her and see if she'd be willing to let Rachel stay with her for the weekend if that's what Rachel decides she wants to do."

"Then you can do that while I prepare lunch."

Leroy nodded, picking up his phone to call Zoe.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Rachel and Jesse spent as much time together as possible, their weekends alternating between Akron and Lima. Shelby had been more accommodating than either expected-she drove to Lima every other weekend and meet Rachel at Carmel the weekends she was in Akron. During their time together, Shelby and Rachel had worked on the Nationals solo as well as Rachel's audition songs. While he still may not be on very good terms with Shelby on a personal level, he couldn't deny that she knew what she was doing when it came to coaching. After Shelby's time coaching her was over, Rachel had decided on having lunch with Shelby one day a week while she was in Ohio, and then they would figure something out when she and Jesse moved to New York so that they could still see each other once a month. Jesse had promised Rachel that he would work on forgiving Shelby and try his best to be civil to her in the meantime.

Just as Jesse had predicted, New Directions (Rachel) won Nationals that year. His team had come in second again this year, but he found he honestly didn't care. New Directions winning meant Rachel had won, and knowing how much that meant to her, he couldn't find a reason to be mad about that.

The weekend after Nationals, Rachel successfully auditioned for both Tisch and Julliard. After much consideration, and many pro/con lists, she had ultimately decided to join Jesse at Tisch. Even though she hadn't chosen Julliard, she did personally write the dean a letter of thanks-she thought it was the right thing to do, especially considering the special circumstances under which her audition was granted.

Just as he had promised, Jesse attended Rachel's graduation as well. Starting after dinner on the night of the ceremony, he helped her pack her things, just as she had helped him the weekend before. Her dads surprised them both with tickets to New York for the next day, refusing Jesse's offer to pay them back for at least his ticket (they had been, unbeknownst to Rachel, been saving money for something similar since she was very young). They only requested that Rachel call them once she and Jesse land in New York. Knowing what awaited them the next day, neither Jesse nor Rachel slept much that night-too eager to start their life together in the city of their dreams. When they finally made it to the apartment they had picked out the weekend of Rachel's auditions, they both knew they were finally home. They would finally get to truly start their life together…and there was nothing either looked forward to more.


	12. Everything I do

**A/N:**  It appears I have a bad habit of writing stories and then forgetting about them. I wrote this before the last two parts of the Choke series, but delayed posting it because, well, I forgot about it until I had a chance to go through the documents on my computer. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story and decide to review as well :)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee or  _Everything I do (I do it for you)_  :(

* * *

After dismissing his team for the night and finding himself unable to concentrate, Jesse decided to make use of the empty auditorium. At least he thought it was empty. He was yet unaware of a petite brunette who was hiding up in the balcony, watching him from a distance. Making his way to the stage, he took a seat at the piano that was currently sitting in the middle of it. He suddenly remembered a song he'd memorized just so he could play it for Rachel, nearly two years ago now. He'd heard about what had happened in his absence, and he'd intended to show Hudson the  _real_  way to serenade a girl. He never got that chance. Shelby had become impatient, and Rachel had clearly not yet let go of her, in his opinion, silly crush on a certain football player. Hoping that by finally playing the song, regardless of the fact that the girl he wanted to hear it wasn't present, at least to his knowledge, he would be able to let it go, he decided to go ahead and play it.

_Look into my eyes - you will see_  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more

* * *

Up in the balcony, Rachel felt her heart lurch as she listened to Jesse sing. It had been far too long since she'd heard his voice and it still affected her the same way it had the first time she'd heard it. He had an amazing voice, which he was well aware of, and he'd shown her long ago that he wasn't the soulless automaton that most people thought he was. She'd gotten a glimpse of the  _real_  Jesse St. James and she'd tossed it away on a silly schoolgirl crush.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

* * *

Even though he didn't think he had an audience, Jesse still felt the need to pour everything he had into the song, still silently wishing he had been able to sing it to Rachel. To show her that he was serious about her. To prove that he was sincere when he told her that he loved her. He'd wanted so badly to tell her the truth-that his declaration of love wasn't meant to be in the past tense, but the present instead, but he'd been unable to stand up to Shelby or his team…and unable to compete with the lure of popularity.

_Look into your heart - you will find_  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice

* * *

As Rachel listened to the next lyrics of the song, she smiled to herself. Jesse rarely picked a song to sing, let alone put so much emotion into, that didn't have lyrics that meant something to him, and this song was no exception. Taking a deep breath, she moved as silently as possible towards the door that opened to a set of stairs that would lead her to the lower half of the auditorium without having to actually exit the room.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

* * *

Jesse hadn't planned on falling in love. At least not while he was still in Ohio. A few years down the road, after he'd taken Broadway by storm, sure, but not his senior year of high school. Not when there was so much of his supposed future on the line. He silently cursed himself for making his attraction to Rachel so obvious to Shelby. He'd been sitting right next to her at the Sectionals competition where he'd first laid eyes on the petite brunette with a voice that almost seemed too big for such a small body. He'd known they would sound good together when he invited her to duet with him, but he hadn't known how  _perfect_  they would end up sounding. How  _right_  sitting at the piano, with her by his side, singing along with him, would feel. He'd been the one to bring up the transfer and he was still sort of kicking himself for it. Yes, it allowed him to be closer to Rachel, and for them to officially be together, but even that day, he'd felt something was  _off_. He took a gamble and showed her his true self, but that gamble had cost him his heart.

_There's no love like your love_  
And no other could give more love  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time, all the way, yeah

* * *

As she stood in the shadows of the dimly lit auditorium, Rachel felt tears forming in her eyes. She'd been looking for Jesse for what seemed like forever. She'd tried dating Finn for a few months in the summer, but she'd broken it off shortly after school started. She hadn't lied when she'd told Finn that her heart wasn't in it. There was no way it could have been, since her heart belonged to the boy currently singing along to the song he played on the piano. She'd asked everyone she could think of if they knew  _anything_  about where Jesse might be. She hadn't even thought of checking to see who Vocal Adrenaline's new coach was, since she'd assumed Jesse had stayed in New York after the fiasco that was Nationals. When Shelby had turned up at McKinley, Rachel had hoped she would finally be able to find the answer to her question. That hope had been dashed when she'd found out that Jesse had cut off all communication with her after Nationals his senior year. Shelby had given her a rather cryptic clue though-telling her that Jesse was closer than she thought he was. She hadn't understood what the older woman had meant until recently. When she'd finally found Jesse again.

_Look into your heart, baby..._

* * *

Jesse failed to understand what was so difficult about something as simple as the sung request. He'd known that his relationship with Rachel would  _always_  involve  _some_  kind of drama, but he'd never thought that drama would be in the form of a clueless quarterback. He'd been the leader of Vocal Adrenaline, one of the most popular people at school; he'd never had to truly compete for something before. He didn't think it was fair that the one thing he'd have to fight for with everything he had would be the heart of his soul mate.

_Your can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you

* * *

Wiping away the tears and trying to keep her sobs silent, Rachel did everything she could to focus on the rest of Jesse's performance. She wanted to talk to him, to apologize, to beg for forgiveness if that's what it took to get him back, but she didn't want to interrupt his performance, either. He also appeared to be deep in thought as he sung, the lyrics almost an unconscious afterthought. One of the many things she loved about him was the way he was always able to embody the emotion of the song as if it were the simplest thing in the world to do. He didn't emote by simply closing his eyes; he put his  _entire body_  into the emotion of the song-whether it was anger, sadness, or any emotion in between. It was part of what made him such an excellent performer, part of what made him a star.

_You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

* * *

As he finished the song, Jesse suddenly became aware of another presence in the room. Before he could find out for himself who was there, the presence in question made herself known.

"That was beautiful, Jesse," she said softly, stepping into the light.

"Rachel?" Jesse asked, not sure he should believe his eyes.

"I was hiding up in the balcony, please don't be mad," Rachel explained as she moved closer to the stage.

"What are you doing here?" he wondered as he stood and began to walk towards her.

"I've been trying to find you for months. You're a very difficult person to track down, you know."

Jesse wasn't quite sure what emotion he was feeling at the moment, somewhere between wanting to laugh and cry, so he opted to simply shrug his shoulders and stick his hands into his pockets. As he watched Rachel close the distance between them, he had to check the urge to wrap his arms around her and never let go. He couldn't do that until he got some answers.

"Shelby gave me a cryptic clue that Blaine was actually the one to solve," Rachel continued.

"Shelby's the queen of cryptic, what did she say?" Jesse wondered.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Shelby was hired by the father of a girl who decided to form her own Glee club since she hadn't been able to get into New Directions, so she was at McKinley for a while. On top of asking her to write me letters of recommendation to NYADA, Tisch, and Julliard, I asked her if she knew where you were. She told me that you cut off all communication with her after your senior year, but that you were closer than I thought you were."

"Why did you want to know?"

Rachel sighed. "Why do you think, Jesse? I just told you I've been looking for you for  _months_."

"I'm well aware of that, but you didn't tell me  _why_  you had been looking for me."

"Because I realized that I've been stupid, to put it lightly. I know that I hurt you last year, and there's no excuse for that, but I hope you can forgive me one day. I was insecure, I'd had my self-confidence whittled away bit by bit, and I was unsure about your intentions."

"Was I not clear when I told you that you are more important to me than fame? Or when I kissed you?"

"I wanted to believe you, I really did, I just…" Rachel started, unsure what word she was looking for.

"You just  _what_ , Rachel?" Jesse demanded.

"I was just  _scared_ , okay? I gave you my heart once and you  _shattered_  it when you left! What was I supposed to think?"

"You're not the only one who got their heart broken."

"Not just broken, Jesse,  _shattered_. Mr. Schue once told me that, someday, I'd find a boy who would love  _everything_  about me, even the parts of me that I hate the most. I thought I'd finally found that with you. Then you walked away, like I meant nothing. Like what we had meant nothing. Finn was there to pick up the pieces, and I let him. Then he dropped them. I didn't think he would ever hurt me, but he did. He hurt me, he hurt Sam, and he hurt Quinn. He also hurt you, which I've come to realize was his intention all along. He  _liked_  it when I was insecure and unsure of myself, when I trailed after him like a lost puppy."

"I could have told you that a long time ago."

Rachel shook her head as she felt tears forming again. "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm just going to go, forget I was here," she said, turning to leave.

Jesse sighed as he reached out to grab Rachel's hand. "Rachel, wait," he said softly.

Tears flowing down her face, Rachel turned to him. " _Why_ , Jesse? I just want to know  _why_.  _Why_  does this have to be so difficult? I know that I'm dramatic and high maintenance, but why couldn't love just be simple for me? I don't get it."

"I can't answer that, Rach, but I wish I could. I told you last year and I'll tell you again now-I'm sorry for the way things ended the first time around. If I could change them, I would, but the fact of the matter is, I  _can't_."

"I can't change what I did either!" Rachel nearly yelled.

"I understand that, really I do. I was just trying to protect myself," Jesse explained, still holding her hand but not yet sure he should try his luck and pull her towards him.

"Protect yourself from what?"

"You."

" _Me?_  What could I  _possibly_  do to you now?"

"Break my heart again. Tell me that you only came to find me to say goodbye one last time before you started your new life with someone else."

"Is that what you think I went through all this trouble for?" Rachel asked softly, moving closer to Jesse.

"You never answered my question, so I still don't know," Jesse reminded her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Encouraged by the almost-smile, Rachel grabbed Jesse's other hand, lacing the fingers of both her hands with his. "I looked for you because I wanted to apologize…to try to explain myself, I guess. To beg for your forgiveness if that's what it took. I want to be with  _you_ , Jess, only you.  _I_ needed to find  _you_  this time."

Jesse released Rachel's hands so he could slide his arms around her waist and pull her close. "Now that you've found me, what are you going to do?" he whispered close to her ear.

In answer, Rachel slid one of her arms around his neck while the hand of the other slid into his hair before she rose on her tiptoes to press her lips to his.

"They do say that the third time is the charm," Jesse said once they ended the kiss.

"You forgive me, then?" Rachel wondered, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Yes. So long as you agree to spend forever with me."

Rachel grinned up at Jesse. "Forever sounds perfect."

"Good, because now that I have you back, I'm  _never_  letting you go," he responded, pulling her close once more.

"I'm not letting you go either."

"Even better," Jesse said before he leaned down to capture Rachel's lips with his.

As she kissed him back, Rachel knew, without a doubt, there was no place she'd rather be right now than in Jesse's embrace. They were soul mates and there would never be anyone else more suited to them than each other. They both complemented and completed each other. Their life would most likely be full of dramatic moments and perfectly executed storm-outs, but she had no desire to lead a boring, uneventful life, so that was perfectly fine with her.


	13. A Thousand Years

**A/N:**  I heard the song  _A Thousand Years_  by Christina Perri and I immediately thought of St. Berry. I know I've also done the whole Rachel sings a song to Jesse at Nationals thing before, but we're going to pretend that Rachel actually wrote this song so I think it's a bit of a different spin on it. I started writing it and it turned out completely different than my original train of thought, and there's multiple couples and different people's thoughts in here, but hopefully it all makes sense and you all not only enjoy it but decide to review as well :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the song  _A_ _Thousand Years_. :( The OC that appears in this story is mine, however :)

* * *

Waiting for his a few select members of his team to finish assembling themselves on the Nationals stage, Will suddenly felt more nervous than he had even the previous year. He knew his team was better prepared this year, mostly thanks to Sue, who had actually been more of a help than a hindrance this year.

When Rachel and Finn had ultimately broken up again, he sort of expected the same type of behavior from them that they had displayed the previous year-Rachel making sad faces at Finn while he flaunted his relationship with a more popular, more conventionally pretty girl in front of her. While Finn  _did_  begin to date one of the more popular cheerleaders, Rachel had actually set the two of them up. The girl was a transfer student from an equally small town in southern Ohio who wanted the stereotypical high school experience, the stereotypical American dream. Just like Finn, her dreams didn't involve leaving Lima, Ohio behind for bigger and better things. Her name was Felicia, and although she had earned a spot on the Cheerios, because she had transferred in the middle of the school year, she was a bit unsure how to go about making friends. Never one to want to see another human being suffer unnecessarily, Rachel had immediately sort of taken the girl under her wing. When Rachel brought Felicia with her to glee club one day, she and Finn had locked eyes while Rachel simply stood there with a soft, almost understanding, smile on her face. Once the day's rehearsal was over, Rachel had suggested Finn show Felicia around the sports areas more, since he was sure to know more about it than she was. The rest was history.

What surprised him the most wasn't the fact that Rachel set Finn up with another girl, and another pretty blonde cheerleader at that, it was Rachel coming to him with a request to sing another original song at Nationals that year, instead of her planned Celine Dion solo. When he'd expressed concern over the requirements for vintage songs at Nationals this year, she had proceeded to inform him that she had already spoken to Santana and Mercedes, who had decided against the Lady Gaga song they had originally planned to do. Rachel hadn't revealed the name of the song, simply saying that when the two aforementioned girls and the rest of the former Trouble Tones decided on a song, they would let him know. He'd been surprised yet again when Rachel then handed him the pieces of music she'd written her song on. As he scanned the lyrics, his confusion must have been evident because Rachel simply laughed softly and told him that no, it wasn't for Finn. Although he knew it was really none of his business who Rachel had written the song for, and he had a feeling he knew who the mystery person was, his curiosity got the better of him and he had asked who it was for then.

"Can't you guess?" Rachel had asked him, that same soft smile still on her face. She looked…content. She looked happier than she had since…

"Jesse," he'd guessed. Suddenly everything made sense-her actions the past few weeks, the lyrics of the song.

"Yes. Jesse and I worked things out. He doesn't know about the song, though, so if you see him, please don't tell him."

"Are you planning on singing this a capella or with instruments?"

"Blaine will be playing piano, with Noah playing guitar, Finn playing the drums, and Felicia playing the violin."

"Violin?"

"Yes. Violin. You'll see. We've been rehearsing for a couple of weeks now. I wanted to make sure the song would work before I approached you about singing it at Nationals."

"Considering your previous original song was the reason we won Regionals last year, I guess I really can't say no."

Just as with Finn and Felicia, once he had agreed to let Rachel sing the song, the rest was history. He was now standing here, watching as everyone took their places. Even though he was coaching the opposing team, Jesse wouldn't miss a performance of Rachel's. Even if they hadn't been together again already, Jesse still would have been there…paying attention to every word, every inflection, every nuance…and he would have gotten the message loud and clear. Rachel may have been one of his more frustrating students, but Will was still happy to see that she'd clearly found that boy she hadn't dared to hope existed-the one who would love her for everything she is, even the things she hates…and that those things would be what he loved best about her. As the song began, he immediately knew that they'd won. No one could compete with the emotion Rachel could put into a song…especially when that song was her own.

_Heart beats fast_  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

From his spot near the stage, Will could see Jesse was completely entranced by his girlfriend, his soul mate. He wasn't sure if the younger man realized that the song was for him yet or not, but once Rachel reached the chorus, he was sure understanding would dawn.

_One step closer_

Sitting next to each other in the audience, Leroy and Hiram had tears in their eyes as they held each other's hand tightly and watched their daughter publicly profess her love for her soul mate. Their daughter's performances often brought them to tears, but this one was special for more than one reason. Rachel didn't know it yet, but Jesse had asked for their permission to ask her to marry him. He'd even shown them the ring he'd purchased for her-a ring that was just as dramatic and brightly shining as the future Broadway star currently occupying the stage with just a few of her teammates.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Jesse sucked in a breath as the full meaning of Rachel's words hit him. He would always be entranced by her when she performed, but this performance…this one was different. It wasn't the raw emotion he saw written all over her expressive face, the fact that he hadn't heard the song before, nor that both Finn and his new girlfriend appeared to be supporting Rachel along with Blaine and Puck. He knew Rachel had made her peace with Finn and that they had formed a friendship of sorts, and although the younger boy still annoyed him, he was also aware of Rachel's part in Finn's current relationship. Since most of their issues had stemmed from secrets kept from each other during their previous attempts at a relationship, both Jesse and Rachel had immediately agreed that no secrets were allowed-unless they were for a special occasion. They had decided to file Nationals under this special occasion clause since Jesse was coaching the team Rachel's would be going up against.

_Time stands still_  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

As she played along to the music Rachel had provided her with, Felicia felt tears prick her eyes. Listening closely to the lyrics, she was pretty sure they reflected how she felt about Finn just as much as they reflected how Rachel felt about Jesse. Seeing the two of them together had been all it took for her to realize that what they had could never compare to anything either of them could have with anyone else, no matter how hard they tried. The day when she locked eyes with Finn, and then Rachel suggesting that Finn conclude her tour of the school, had been a day she would always remember. She'd always be grateful to Rachel for convincing her to accompany her to glee club practice that day. If she hadn't done that, she might not have met Finn. They hadn't been together all that long, but she was already sure that she was going to spend the rest of her life with him, just as Rachel would Jesse.

_One step closer_

Glancing over at Santana where she stood slightly off-stage, next to Mercedes, Puck saw the same emotions he was feeling reflected back at him in her eyes. Though neither one of them were as emotionally charged as the duo that inspired the song, but it still held a lot of significance for them. They had both tried relationships with other people during the last couple of years-she with Brittany, and he with a few random Cheerios, even Quinn again for a little bit before she and Sam ultimately worked things out, but had failed. Since neither of them had dates for prom this year, they had decided to together as friends. He was still a bit unsure how it all started, but they had gone from having a good time as friends together at prom to looking for a place they could be alone together. From there, they'd begun to spend more and more time together. He hadn't officially asked Santana to be his girlfriend again, but they had made plans to move to New York together, along with Jesse and Rachel, and Kurt and Blaine, so it was really more of a formality at this point. She was it for him and really, he was sure he couldn't have found a better match than the female badass of McKinley High if he'd tried.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Feeling Quinn grip his hand tightly, Sam looked down at his girlfriend. Her head was resting on his shoulder and tears were running down her face. Shifting slightly, he pulled her into his arms so her head was resting on his chest now instead. Her tears were soaking his shirt, but he found he didn't care. He had her back and that's all that mattered right now. He cared about Mercedes, and if Quinn hadn't already stolen his heart, he probably could have been happy with her. When he found himself trying to persuade her to cheat on Shane the same way Quinn had cheated on him with Finn last year, he knew something was wrong. Mercedes had become a close friend, someone he knew he could talk to about anything. She was also friends with Quinn, so it seemed pretty easy for her to predict how the former head Cheerio would respond to things. She'd been instrumental in him getting Quinn back and he'd be forever grateful to her for it. After many questions and equally complicated answers, they had pretty much worked everything out. She was going to Yale and he wasn't really sure what he wanted to do yet. He'd been accepted to Southern Connecticut State University with a full football scholarship, but he wasn't sure he wanted to go straight from high school to college. Quinn had told him she thought he should go straight to college, since even though many people say they'll go to college the following year, they never go and then they regret it. She said they had enough regrets already, they didn't need to add to them, but she also understood his need to be able to continue helping out with the cost of living for his family back in Kentucky. To have that support, that understanding, to find the person who simply just understood…there was nothing like it.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

As Rachel held the last note of the final word in the chorus, Mercedes felt her heart swell. Even though she often thought the younger girl was obnoxiously opinionated, and so was Jesse, she couldn't help but feel the emotion in the song. Her breakup with Shane hadn't been horrible, it was rather amicable actually, and they remained friends, but it had still hurt. She had been offered a position out in California to provide back-up vocals for the recording artists of a studio out in Los Angeles and she was seriously considering taking it. She'd been accepted at Ohio State University as well, but similar to the girl currently singing her heart out on stage, she also wanted to get out of Ohio. She had a feeling she'd find her soul mate eventually too…but probably not until she got to L.A. It had turned out to be both lucky and unlucky that Rachel and Jesse had found each other while still in Ohio. They'd gone through their fair share of heartache to get where they were today, but if she were to be honest, there wasn't going to ever be a better match for Rachel Berry than Jesse St. James. That was a fact.  
 _One step closer  
One step closer_

Watching Rachel on the stage, Shelby couldn't help but beam proudly. Rachel had no idea she was here, and apparently that was the least of her surprises for the day, since she hadn't known until just this morning that she'd be able to make it. She realized she was sitting directly behind Leroy and Hiram shortly after the competition had begun. She had been foolish enough to let her soul mate go, she hadn't had the wisdom her daughter had no doubt inherited from Hiram. She had played a part in the initial break-up of Rachel and Jesse, but she tried to make amends by doing her best to help with their reconciliation…from afar anyway. She had made sure to get as much information on Jesse as she could, so that when she returned to McKinley to coach a second show choir there and when Rachel would ultimately ask about the only boy she'd ever truly love, drop hints and give clues. Rachel and Jesse needed to find their way back to each other on their own…that had been clear. She wasn't going to stand in their way this time though. She knew better now. Looking back on things, she should have known from the beginning-Jesse's reluctance to tell her about the relationship in the first place, his reluctance to give Rachel the tape, his insistence that she not hurt her and that he actually "kind of" liked her. It all made perfect sense now.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Making her way off of the stage and towards Jesse, Rachel could see him watching her every movement, completely oblivious to anything but her. That was just fine with her. The less she had to share Jesse with everyone else, the better. He was hers and she was his. They had toyed with the idea of waiting to make things official until after at least Nationals, if not graduation, but they both realized very quickly that that idea simply wasn't an option they were willing to live with. Since Jesse needed to be based in Akron and she needed to be in Lima, seeing each other wasn't the easiest thing, but they made it work. They would have made it work no matter where they were when they reconciled. Even if he'd still been at UCLA, they would have worked something out. They couldn't live without each other nor did they have any intention of trying. She'd always be Rachel Berry on stage, but she secretly couldn't wait to be Rachel St. James when she was off stage.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

As Rachel finished her song, Jesse pulled her into his arms and immediately bent his head to kiss her. By the time Rachel wrapped her own arms around his neck and returned his kiss, her microphone still held in her hand, the crowd was on its feet giving her a standing ovation.

"I love you, Jess," Rachel whispered as she held tight to him.

"I love you, too, Rach. Now go enjoy your standing ovation the way you deserve to. I'll see you on stage in a short while when you finally get your first place Nationals trophy."

Rachel brushed her lips with Jesse's once more before she made her way back to the stage, where all of her teammates had now gathered and were applauding her as well. As she basked in the crowd's response, Rachel was suddenly aware of just how many of her friends and family had come to see her perform. She wasn't sure if it had been Jesse or her dads, or possibly both, who had informed everyone of the competition, and she was surprised so many of them had made the trip to Chicago just to see her sing one solo, but she was glad to have them there.

* * *

Just as Jesse had predicted, New Directions won first place, with Vocal Adrenaline coming in a close second place. Rachel had received the award for outstanding female vocalist while Wade received the one for outstanding male vocalist. That outcome hadn't really surprised anyone. What  _did_  surprise just about everyone, except for Shelby, Hiram, and Leroy, was Jesse proposing to Rachel on stage. When he had asked the Nationals announcer if he could borrow the mic, the man had looked confused, but handed it over.

"Oh my God," Kurt said, gripping Blaine's hand tightly.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend with a confused look before it dawned on him what Jesse was doing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could get everyone to quiet down for just a few moments, I have a very important question to ask this beautiful young lady and I want her to hear every word," Jesse began, immediately gaining the crowd's attention.

"Jess?" Rachel asked, clearly still confused.

"You know that I love you with all my heart, with every fiber of my being, and that you're my soul mate. I told you last year that you were more important to me than fame, do you remember that conversation?"

Rachel smiled softly as she recalled that particular revelation of Jesse's. She remembered it quite well, actually.

"Yes, I remember," she answered, knowing both he and the crowd were expecting her to answer.

"It's still true. You'll always be  _the_  most important thing in my life. I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you-showing you how much you mean to me, proving to you that giving me another chance wasn't a mistake, doing whatever it takes to keep you happy and by my side. Will you marry me?" Jesse finished as he dropped to one knee and took a small velvet box out of his pocket.

Rachel had to merely glance at the ring and she knew it was perfect for her. Of course Jesse would be able to find a ring to match her dramatic personality. The ring was gorgeous and she loved it, but it didn't compare to the love she saw reflected in Jesse's eyes. That love only happened once in a lifetime…and without it, she wasn't truly whole.

"Yes," she managed through the tears that were now flowing down her face.

Jesse slipped the ring onto her finger and then pulled her into his arms for another kiss as the crowd, as well as all of the members of both teams currently occupying the stage, cheered.

* * *

"I still can't believe you proposed on stage at  _Nationals_ ," Rachel remarked as she and Jesse reflected on the day's events later that night.

Jesse simply smirked. "You liked it and you know it. Admit it."

Rachel grinned at her new fiancé. "You knew I would, otherwise you wouldn't have even attempted it."

"Mm. That's very true. If it makes you feel better, I wasn't exactly planning on  _that_  kind of proposal. I just had a feeling that that was going to be our moment and I shouldn't waste it."

"I meant what I said in that song, Jess," Rachel said softly as she moved further into his embrace.

"I know, Rach. I feel the same way," he replied, tightening his arms around her. "We're soul mates, meant to be together. Our happily ever after may be filled with many perfectly executed storm-outs, but it'll be perfect for us."

Rachel nodded in agreement, content to let Jesse hold her as he talked. After her graduation next week, they would be spending part of the summer here in Ohio and part of it getting settled in New York, where they would begin their life together. They may have had a different way to happily ever after, but they still got there...and that's all that matters.


	14. A Hanukkah Surprise

**A/N:** So I know Hanukkah is still months away, but my muse decided this must be written now. I guess this is my punishment for not keeping my holiday music separate from the rest of it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. The story is set in S3, with mostly St. Berry, but a bit of Pucktana and the dads Berry too :)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee, Rachel would have made it to New York without having to basically be forced onto a train.

* * *

"Why the long face, Berry?" Puck asked as he took a seat next to the unhappy-looking brunette.

"Jesse's parents are making him spend the holidays in Bali with them as part of them agreeing to fund his education."

"That's lame."

"It's  _ridiculous_."

"I'm sure he'll find a way to be here. He always does," Puck told her confidently.

"Right. Persuading his parents, who don't like me by the way, to let him spend the holidays in Ohio so he can be with me isn't something I see happening."

"Well, you still have me, your fellow Jew. We'll do something for each day of Hanukkah. My mom's been asking about you anyway, so I'm sure she'd love to have you and your dads over. Besides, I think Satan would feel more comfortable with another familiar face there."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Hasn't she celebrated Hanukkah with you before?" she asked dubiously.

"Just the two of us, yeah, but never with my family."

"I guess I never thought about that."

"This would be St. James' first Hanukkah with you, wouldn't it?"

Rachel nodded. "You know how Jesse is, though. I'm sure he did all kinds of research on it, not that he needed to. My dads already love him, and they understand he's not Jewish and so celebrating Hanukkah wouldn't be something he was used to. Plus, just the fact that he was so interested in what we do for the holiday only made them love him more."

Puck smiled at his friend. "I'm glad you're happy again, Berry," he told her.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're happy again, too, Noah."

Before either could say anything else, they saw their choir director walk into the room and begin the lesson.

* * *

Hiram was going over his Hanukkah recipes when he heard his cell phone begin to ring. Glancing at the screen, he was surprised to see his daughter's boyfriend's name flashing across it.

"Jesse? Is everything all right?" Hiram answered, immediately concerned.

Jesse chuckled. "Fine. I'm waiting for my flight to be called right now, actually."

Aware of the condition Jesse's parents had put upon further payment of his education, Hiram was surprised to hear excitement in the younger man's voice. "Are you excited to be somewhere warm this winter?"

"Change of plans. If it's still okay with you and Leroy, I'd like to spend the holidays with your family."

"We'd love to have you join us, Jesse. I take it you're planning on surprising Rachel?"

"Yes. Puck said he'd take care of distracting her, so as long as there are no delays, I should be there in just a few hours."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did this change of plans come about?"

"Well, my parents got invited to spend the holidays at their friends' condo in Aruba and they didn't seem happy with the option of either having to decline or ask their friends to accommodate me as well. I told them that if they agreed to continue paying for my school, I would have no problem changing my plans at the last minute, which would enable them to go to Aruba."

"That seems almost too easy."

"Did I forget to mention that these friends are also business associates of my father's? My parents never turn down what they see as an opportunity to further either their social status or their wealth. If both are involved, they're all for it. Plus, this way they don't have to feel guilty about making me do something I clearly didn't want to."

Hiram chuckled. "It seems like it worked out for both parties then. We look forward to having you celebrate the holidays with us, and I know Rachel will be extremely happy to see you."

"I'm looking forward to seeing her, too. They just called my flight so I need to go, but like I said, if all goes according to plan, I should be there in a few hours."

"You can just let yourself in, since I doubt we'll be here. We're having dinner with the Puckermans tonight."

"Noted. Thanks, again, I really appreciate this," Jesse said before he hung up and made his way towards the entrance to the walkway.

* * *

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Hiram asked his daughter as they sat down to dinner at the Puckerman's.

"I'm fine, Daddy, just a little tired," Rachel answered.

"Noah was telling me you were accepted to three schools, is that right?" Laila Puckerman asked her son's friend.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yes-NYADA, Tisch, and Julliard."

"Have you decided on a school?"

"Tisch. The others are great schools, too, but after much consideration, I decided Tisch was the best fit for me."

"Plus her boyfriend goes there," Puck added with a playful grin for his friend.

Rachel rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Yes, Jesse goes there, but I've been looking at the school since long before I met him."

Laila smiled at the two teenagers. "Well, that makes me slightly less worried about Noah next year," she told them. At Rachel's confused look, Laila turned to her son. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Rachel wondered.

"I got into NYU," Puck announced proudly.

"You're going to be in New York next year?" Rachel asked slightly incredulously.

Puck grinned at his friend. "Someone has to keep you and St. James in line."

Ignoring Puck, Rachel turned to Santana. "What about you, Santana? Did you hear from any schools yet?"

"I got in, too," she answered with a smile.

"Got in where?"

"Did you honestly think I'd let him go off to college by himself, without any supervision?"

"I'm lost," Rachel admitted with a sigh.

Hiram smiled sympathetically at his daughter. "I think she means NYU, sweetie," he told her.

At Santana's confirming nod, Rachel grinned at her friends. "I guess that makes a total of six of us in New York next year, including Jesse."

"Hummel and Anderson are going?" Puck asked.

"Of course Kurt and Blaine are going. Kurt is going to FIT and Blaine will be at Tisch with Jesse and me."

"I want to go!" Puck's younger sister, Ava, added.

Puck ruffled his sister's hair, making her scowl at him. "You're not old enough yet, little sister. You and Mom will be visiting I'm sure, though."

"That just means you have to get in some extra little sister stuff before he leaves," Rachel told her with a playful wink.

Ava smiled and nodded. "Good idea, thanks, Rachel."

"Yeah, thanks," Puck muttered, making Rachel and Ava giggle.

* * *

When she returned home later that night, Rachel saw a folded piece of paper propped on the table in the entryway with her name written on it. Since her dads had stayed behind to talk with Laila some more, she had gotten a ride home from Puck and was therefore alone, without anyone to help her decipher the clues. Immediately recognizing the handwriting, Rachel opened the note.

_Your first Hanukkah present is in the living room_

Frowning slightly, Rachel tucked the note into the pocket of her skirt and continued into the living room. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary at first-the undecorated Christmas tree (which she and her dads had gotten for Jesse before they knew he wouldn't be able to celebrate the holidays with them) was still there, the arrangement of the furniture was still the same. She was about to just go up to her room when she caught sight of another folded piece of paper sitting on a branch of the tree.

_Look under the tree_

With a shrug, Rachel tucked this piece of paper in her skirt pocket as well before she bent down to see a small rectangular box resting underneath the tree. She had to smile when she saw the dreidels on the wrapping paper. After unwrapping the box, she uncovered it to reveal a necklace. It had a yellow gold chain with an R charm on it, only the top of the R was in the shape of a star.

"Trust Jesse to find something like this," Rachel said to herself with a small smile as she set the box down so she could put the necklace on.

Standing up once more, Rachel looked around for another piece of paper. Her smile grew when she saw one sitting on the small end table nearest to her Dad's chair.

_Kitchen next_

Confused, but assuming her boyfriend had some kind of plan that her dads had helped set up since he couldn't do it himself, she once again tucked the piece of paper into her skirt pocket and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

When she walked into the room, the first thing she saw was a tin container with a menorah decoration on it. Smiling, she opened it to reveal the vegan cookies Jesse's aunt made that she loved so much. Recognizing the older woman's handwriting on the piece of paper taped to the lid, Rachel picked it up and read it.

_Happy Hanukkah Rachel. We hope you enjoy the cookies._

_~Megan & Josh_

_P.S. Please don't be mad at our nephew_

Rachel took a bite of one of the cookies while she contemplated the meaning of the last bit of the message and looked around for another piece of paper. When she saw it sitting on the kitchen table, she quickly covered the remaining cookies and then walked over to read it.

_Study_

"You couldn't just make this simple, could you, Jess?" Rachel asked herself as she made her way to the study, still munching on her cookie.

* * *

Walking into the study, she saw another rectangular box sitting on the desk; only this one was wrapped with birthday wrapping paper and had a note propped on top of it. Picking up the piece of paper, Rachel couldn't help but smile when she read it.

_I know this is late, but I had planned to give this to you in person. I love you and I'll see you soon._

Still smiling, she unwrapped and then opened it to reveal a picture frame. Inside the picture frame was a picture of herself with Jesse. It was from when he came to pick her up for Prom last year. They were both dressed in their formalwear and were looking at each other as if no one else in the world existed. One of her dads must have snapped the picture and sent it to Jesse. Making a mental note to ask them about it later, she looked around for another note. Her efforts were rewarded when she saw another one sitting on the bookshelf. Picture frame still in hand, she walked over and took it off the shelf.

_Your room next_

Pocketing this note as well, Rachel quickly made her way upstairs to her room.

* * *

Walking into her room and turning the light on, she half expected to see her boyfriend waiting there for her. Slightly disappointed, she walked over to where her iPod had been docked. She was about to search for it when she saw the note propped on the dock. Smiling a little, she quickly read it.

_Find me_

Assuming that meant she was supposed to find her iPod, she set the picture frame down on her desk and turned around, ready to search for her missing musical device. Wondering if she had left it downstairs, she quickly headed that direction.

* * *

As she was about to step into the study, she heard the opening notes of  _Hello_  drift down the hall. Turning in the direction of the living room, Rachel sped up her steps until she reached the doorway.

"Jess?" she asked incredulously, not sure she should believe her eyes.

Jesse stopped playing the piano and stood, walking over to pull her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Jess," Rachel repeated, wrapping her own arms around his neck and returning his hug.

"I missed you. I hope you're not mad at me for not telling you I'd be here."

"I don't care."

Jesse chuckled as he reluctantly pulled back a little. Wiping the tears from Rachel's cheeks, he began to explain. "I was able to get out of spending the holidays in Bali with my parents. They had a business opportunity come up, which I would only be a hindrance to, so I offered to stay here while they went to take the opportunity. I called your Daddy this morning before my flight. He assured me it was perfectly fine that I stay here with you until I have to go back to school in January."

"You gave up Bali for me," Rachel whispered.

Jesse smiled at her. "I'd much rather be here with you, Rach, trust me. I had no desire to go to Bali. I just wish I'd known about this business opportunity sooner…then I could have tried to make it here for your birthday."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're here now, that's all I care about. You're still a thief, though."

Jesse chuckled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Rachel retorted, holding up the last note.

"Oh, that. You did find me," Jesse told her with a grin as he lifted her into his arms.

"You found me first. But that's not what I meant."

"Your iPod is in your room. I just moved it."

"Of course you did. You're lucky I love you, you know," Rachel told him as he continued to carry her towards her bedroom.

"I'm aware," Jesse assured her as he set her down near her bed. "What did you think of your little scavenger hunt?"

Rachel grinned at her boyfriend as they both changed into the more comfortable clothes they slept in. "I like the reward."

Jesse laughed as he made himself comfortable on her bed. "I should hope you more than like me."

Rachel's laughter joined Jesse's as she curled into his side. "I love you, Jesse. I'm happy you're here. But you still haven't given me my iPod back."

"It's in my jacket pocket," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her to keep hear at his side.

Rachel wrapped her own arms around her boyfriend. "I'll get it in the morning. Right now, I'd like a kiss."

Jesse bent his head to do as his girlfriend requested before he whispered, "I love you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled to herself as she settled her head on Jesse's shoulder. When she saw him reach for the remote and turn on her TV and DVD player, she eyed him curiously.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"We're watching  _Funny Girl_. It only seems fitting we have a Barbra marathon during Hanukkah."

"You won't hear any arguments from me."

"Of course not. You have me  _and_  Barbra, what more could you want?" Jesse teased.

* * *

Walking into their house later that night, Hiram and Leroy exchanged curious looks as they observed the open boxes in the living room and study, as well as the container of cookies in the kitchen.

"I'm going to guess Jesse gave Rachel presents," Leroy said with a smile.

Hiram nodded in agreement. "Trust her to find someone who spoils her as much as we do."

"Probably more."

"That's true."

"I guess we'll be decorating that tree after all."

Hiram smiled as he followed his husband towards the stairs. "It'll be a nice change. Plus, it'll make Rachel happy as well, and I know you can't argue with that."

Leroy chuckled as he and Hiram made their way upstairs. "That's true, I can't. Not when she's truly happy, which she has been since Jesse came back."

"I'm going to guess they were watching  _Funny Girl_ ," Hiram observed as he recognized the title track's music.

"I don't hear any talking or singing, so I'm guessing they're asleep."

Hiram knocked on the door, opening it as quietly as he could when he received no answer.

"You were right," he told his husband.

Leroy took his husband's place in the doorway as Hiram turned off the TV and DVD player. Jesse was leaning against a bunch of pillows while Rachel was curled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder, and they both had their arms around each other.

"She looks peaceful," Hiram said softly to his husband as they exited the room.

"I'm just happy to have my little girl back."

"What do you mean?"

"When she was dating Finn, she kept trying to change…she wasn't herself. After they broke up, I kept hoping she would get over him and just move on. She was so obsessed with him, I was a little scared. Then Jesse came back and it was like she immediately felt like it was okay to be exactly who she is. Noah even told me she told Finn off shortly after she and Jesse got back together."

Hiram chuckled as he and Leroy walked into their room. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Me neither. I'm just glad she didn't let go of her dreams. If she and Finn were still together, I'm not sure she'd be heading to New York next year."

"Well, we don't have to worry about it anymore. Jesse truly loves her, every part of her, and he'd never let her give up on her dreams."


	15. Second Chances

**A/N:** My first attempt at putting Jesse into S4 of Glee. Also, Blaine is *not* younger than Kurt, he's the same age, and Finn and Rachel were never engaged. He *did* leave her at the train station and didn't have any contact with her for months, though. I don't know if I got either Cassandra or Brody right, they could be completely OOC, but they're basically plot devices here so they won't be making much of an appearance. I also chose to give Rachel more of a backbone, not destroy her like RIB have insisted on doing. Jesse didn't flunk out of UCLA, either. He transferred to NYADA and has been there since his sophomore year of college.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:**  I, unfortunately, don't own Glee :(

* * *

Once her dance class was dismissed, Rachel took a deep breath as she slipped her show-face into place and squared her shoulders. She had determined that Brody had been her rebound guy and she didn't truly have any real feelings beyond friendship for him, but it still upset her that he slept with a teacher. Especially one he  _knew_  had had it out for her since day one.

"Ms. July?" Rachel asked as politely as she could manage.

"Yes, Schwimmer?" Cassandra responded, obviously annoyed by Rachel's continued presence.

"Rachel…" Brody started, only to be cut off by Cassandra.

"Let her talk. I'm sure she has something very interesting and  _wise_  to say to me."

"You both are going to help me find someone who has proved to be far too elusive for my taste," Rachel stated confidently.

"What makes you think I'd be willing to help  _you_?" Cassandra sneered.

"You forget that I was privy to a piece of information I'm sure Dean Tibideaux would be very unhappy to find out about."

"It would be your word against mine."

"You're really not that great of an actress, you know. You also aren't very discreet. I have several witnesses, all of whom would be willing to back me up when I go to Dean Tibideaux later this afternoon. I've gotten a teacher fired before, you know, so don't think I wouldn't do it again. It would be well worth it, trust me."

Cassandra blanched and Brody just stared at her in shock as the words sunk in.

"Who are you trying to find?" Brody asked-the first to recover.

"His name is Jesse St. James. I have it on good authority that he's a student here. Unfortunately, Dean Tibideaux is unable to give me any information on him. You and Ms. July, on the other hand, are already familiar with breaking the rules, so I'm sure you'll have no problem doing it again."

"Who is this Jesse kid to you anyway?" Cassandra demanded.

"That's none of your business. The deal is you help me find him and I'll keep your secret."

"Fine," Brody agreed with a reluctant sigh.

"No!" Cassandra argued.

"Well, then I guess Dean Tibideaux and I have another topic to discuss in our meeting this afternoon…and I would start looking for a new job while you still have a somewhat credible reputation," Rachel said before turning on her heel and beginning to walk out of the room.

Just as she was about to push the door open, she heard Cassandra's voice.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Rachel asked demurely as she turned to face her teacher once more.

"Breathe a word of this to  _anybody_  and I'll make you regret the day you were born."

"Empty threats aren't going to get you anywhere. I'm not afraid of you. You're no better than the bullies that roamed the halls of my high school. You  _failed_  and you can't stand to see anyone else succeed. You  _knew_  I liked Brody, so you purposely went after him. I may be young, Ms. July, but I'm not stupid."

Rachel kept her face neutral as Cassandra glared at her.

"Fine," she ground out a few seconds later.

Rachel smiled at her. "I'm glad you see things my way."

"How can I help you?" she asked- her pain at having to ask the question written all over her face.

"I told you-help me find Jesse."

"Did this Jesse kid happen to be Vocal Adrenaline's former lead?" Brody asked.

"Yes, that's him. How do you know that?" Rachel answered.

"He's in my Advanced Theater Studies class."

"I'll meet you outside the theater building in a half an hour, then."

"Class doesn't start for another hour."

"I need to be especially early if we're going to catch Jesse before he goes in."

"Just do it," Cassandra snapped.

Brody sighed. "Fine. Half an hour. Theater building."

Rachel nodded, satisfied with that answer.

"Anything else?" she asked. When both Cassandra and Brody shook their heads, she smiled before addressing Brody once more. "Half an hour. Theater building. Don't be late."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Rachel?" Kurt asked as Rachel told him her plan.

"Which part? The threatening a teacher or trying to find Jesse?"

"Uh, both, actually."

Rachel sighed. "Truthfully, I've been over Finn for a while now. He left me at a train station and then didn't talk to me for months. Brody was just a rebound. I still care about him, but I could never love him. Jesse is the one I want. It's always been Jesse…I was just too scared to admit it."

"Well, just be careful, okay? You hurt him badly. If he holds grudges like you do, I'd be prepared to do some major groveling."

"He does, and I am. I know Jesse's never been your favorite person, but…"

"As long as you  _both_  treat each other right this time, I'm willing to learn to like him. I just want you to be happy."

"And what about me threatening Ms. July?" Rachel wondered.

"I have to trust that you know what you're doing, I guess. Just be careful, okay? I would hate to see you lose out on NYADA because of this whole thing."

"I won't. Brody doesn't want to lose his spot, and Ms. July has no career besides teaching."

"Well, good luck and keep me posted."

"I will."

* * *

"I still want to know why you're so interested in finding this Jesse guy," Brody said as he met up with Rachel.

"He's someone from my past who I want to be part of my present and future. That's all I'm going to say on the subject," Rachel answered.

"I thought we had something."

Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He sounded so much like Finn when he said things like that.

"I knew you were seeing someone behind my back, but I didn't think it would be a  _teacher_ ," Rachel responded.

"Says the one pining after a guy who it sounds like doesn't want her anymore," Brody shot back.

Rachel scowled at him. "That's not up to you to decide."

"If you still have feeling for this guy why were with that other jerk for so long?"

"I wasn't thinking correctly."

"And you are now?"

Rachel nodded. "Clearer than I ever have before."

"How do you know  _he_ hasn't moved on?"

"I have it on good authority that he hasn't."

"What authority is that?"

"My mother."

"How would the mother you barely speak to know whether or not your precious Jesse has a girlfriend or not?"

"She's his former coach. She has ways of finding these things out. She and I are working on our relationship, by the way. Not that you care."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what you think it does."

"I care about you."

"Only when it's convenient for you. If you truly cared about me, you never would have slept with  _her_."

"She seduced me!"

"I don't care. You  _let_  yourself be seduced. You wanted her, admit it, otherwise you wouldn't have given in. You may try to act like a mature college guy, but inside you're no better than a pubescent teenage boy."

"That's harsh."

"The truth hurts."

"Rachel?" asked a voice from behind the arguing duo.

Rachel and Brody turned to see Jesse standing behind them.

"Hi, Jesse," Rachel greeted softly.

"Hi," he returned. "How do you know Brody?"

"He's been helping out in my dance class."

Jesse nodded, unsure what else to say or if he had been interrupting something important.

"I'll let you two talk. See you around, Rachel," Brody said before making his way into the building.

Once Brody had left, Jesse turned back to the girl in front of him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I've been better," Rachel answered. "I was hoping we could get coffee or something…"

"Wouldn't Finn have a problem with that?"

"Finn and I broke up months ago."

"Who inspired the new look, then?" Jesse wondered as he took in Rachel's new hair, make-up and clothes.

"I felt like a change. I'm not really feeling it anymore, though," Rachel answered.

"You never needed to change, Rachel. You've always been beautiful."

Rachel blushed at Jesse's words, unused to his constant praise.

"I need to get to class, but coffee sounds wonderful," Jesse said a few seconds later. "I have another class after this one, but I'm done for the day around three, if that works for you."

"Three works."

"I'll meet you in the coffee shop at three, then," Jesse said with a smile before bending his head to press a kiss to her cheek.

Rachel nodded, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiling a little as she watched Jesse walk into the building.

"I'd say you and Jesse were more than just old rivals," Carmen commented as she walked up to Rachel.

"Dean Tibideaux, I didn't see you there," Rachel said in surprise.

Carmen chuckled. "I didn't expect you to. You seemed rather focused on the young man in front of you."

"Jesse and I dated in high school. I've never been able to truly get over him."

"I have to say I'm sure the feeling is mutual. I've wondered how much of a past you two truly had for a while now. It's nice to finally have the answer."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean exactly?"

"Jesse mentioned a trip to Chicago to see someone whose performances he never missed. When I found out he was going to the National show choir championship, I decided to see for myself who this performer was. Imagine my surprise when I figured it out it was the same girl who had choked during her audition. He assured me you were the most talented person he knew and I wouldn't regret giving you a spot here. Your solo sealed the deal. You've more than proven yourself worthy of not only Jesse's words, but also the spot you were given."

"He said that about me?"

Carmen nodded. "He did. He wouldn't tell me exactly how he knew you-just that you two had a history. Seeing you two together, it all makes sense."

"Thank you for telling me that," Rachel said after a few moments of silence.

"You're very welcome. In your message, you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about. I know our appointment wasn't until this afternoon, but since I'm here now, we could discuss it."

Rachel nodded. "I was wondering if you knew someone who could help me with a piece I'm supposed to perform for my voice class next month."

"What about your teacher?" Carmen wondered.

"Ms. Lane is very good, but I wanted to do this as sort of a surprise. I chose the most difficult piece she offered, and I don't want to make it seem like I can't do it. I also need a male partner…someone not from my class."

"Well, I have about an hour before I have to go to a meeting. I'd be more than happy to assist you with your part. As far as a male counterpart…I think you should ask Jesse. I'm sure he'd agree."

"I'd be honored to have your help."

Carmen smiled. "Then let's find a practice room for you to use. You have the music with you, correct?"

Rachel nodded as she followed Carmen towards the building that held the practice rooms.

* * *

Walking into the coffee shop shortly before three, Rachel spotted Jesse immediately.

"Hi," he greeted, handing her a coffee cup. "I hope you still like vanilla soy lattes."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "You remembered."

"Of course I did," Jesse responded as they walked over to a pair of chairs towards the back of the shop.

"I have a favor to ask," Rachel revealed as they settled into the chairs.

"What kind of favor are we talking about?"

"The piece I chose for my voice class…it's a duet, and the professor instructed us to pick a duet partner that wasn't in our class. She said she wants us to get to know people outside of our class."

"Is that why you went looking for me?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. I've been looking for you for a while, actually. I kind of blackmailed Brody into helping me find you."

Jesse chuckled. "Still up to no good I see," he teased.

Rachel laughed. "I did what I had to do in order to get the desired results."

"Why didn't you just ask Brody to help you?"

"I don't want to be around him any more than I absolutely have to be. I want to sing with  _you_ , Jesse. Please. You know as well as I do that we make perfect duet partners."

"Before I give you my answer…will  _you_  answer  _me_  something?"

Rachel nodded. She knew if she wanted another chance with Jesse that they both would have to be honest from the start. They needed to learn to trust each other again.

When Rachel didn't say anything after a few moments, Jesse voiced his question. "If you didn't look for me because you wanted me to sing with you, what was it that  _did_  make you look for me? As far as I knew you, you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I never forgot you, Jesse. You were always there, in the back of my mind. You were the one I wanted to share everything with. I knew you'd always understand. I was ashamed of what I did, so I avoided you. I tried dating Finn…and even Brody, actually, but neither of them ever made me feel the way you did. I always felt so  _alive_  when we were together. I thought if I tried hard enough, I could find that with someone else. I was so obsessed with not being at the bottom of the social ladder anymore that I let the obsession override my better judgment. I know we both hurt each other, but I was hoping we could work past that hurt."

Jesse studied the girl in front of him as she spoke. She hadn't even tried to put her show-face on, and he could see the regret reflected in her eyes. She hadn't looked away when she was talking, instead choosing to speak directly to him and making eye contact with him. Truth be told, not only did he want to sing with her again, but he wanted to have her love again too.

"Okay," he said a few seconds later.

"Okay…to what?" Rachel asked.

"Okay to the duet…and okay to another chance," Jesse clarified.

"Really?"

"Really."

Setting the latte down on the nearby table, Rachel jumped up and hugged Jesse tightly before returning to her own chair.

"I missed your hugs," Jesse told her softly.

"I miss yours," Rachel responded with a small smile.

"So what is this duet I've just agreed to?"

Rachel's smile grew as she dug the music out of her bag and handed it to Jesse.

"Good choice," he said once he'd looked over the song.

"It's from your favorite musical…unless it's not your favorite anymore."

"It still is."

"I know you probably don't need a copy, but that one's yours. I have a copy of my own."

"You were so sure I'd say yes?"

Rachel shrugged. "I was hoping you would. Dean Tibideaux also said she was going to speak with  _your_  voice professor about extra credit if you agreed to help me."

"She did?"

"Surprised me, too. Apparently she's fond of both of us for whatever reason. She helped me rehearse earlier…she offered and I wasn't going to say no."

"I wouldn't either," Jesse agreed.

"She told me what you did to help me get a spot here. You didn't have to do that. We weren't even speaking at that point."

"Your talent isn't dependent upon our personal relationship. You've always been talented. Not just anyone could belt Barbra on the fly the way you did. You're the only one who's ever been able to match my level of talent. While I think you should have applied to more than one school, you didn't deserve to lose your shot at getting out of Ohio just because you had an off day."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Are you enjoying NYADA?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I love New York and for the most part, I'm enjoying NYADA."

"For the most part?"

"Cassandra July has had it out for me since day one. She calls me Miss David Schwimmer."

"That woman wouldn't know talent if it hit her over the head."

"I told her she's no better than the bullies that roam the halls of McKinley."

"You told off a teacher?" Jesse asked, clearly surprised.

"I'll explain later," Rachel promised, "but yes, I did. It felt good."

Jesse laughed. "I know the feeling."

"You do?"

"I told off Shelby after graduation," he revealed.

"What did you say to her?"

"A lot of things I probably shouldn't have."

"You aren't going to give me more than that?"

Jesse winked playfully at her. "If I tell you everything now, we won't have anything to talk about next time."

Rachel laughed. "As if conversation was ever one of our problems."

"That's very true," Jesse acknowledged. "However, I really would like to see you again soon."

"I'd like that, too."

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"I have class until noon, but I'm free after that."

"What class?"

"My dance class with Ms. July," Rachel responded.

"I'll meet you outside the dance hall at noon, then. We'll get lunch and after that, work on our duet."

Rachel smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

* * *

Walking out of her dance class, Rachel was happy to see that Jesse had been true to his word and was currently waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she walked up to him.

Jesse smiled at her as he nodded. "Where would you like to go?" he asked as they began to walk.

"Have you had the food from The Green Café? One of the girls in my voice class works there and she said they have lots of vegan and vegetarian options."

"It's new this year, so no, I haven't yet. If that's where you want to go, I'm willing to give it a shot. How was class?"

"Ugh, don't ask," Rachel responded.

Jesse chuckled. "That bad, huh?"

"It's so  _awkward_. She also  _still_  refuses to use my real name."

"Why is it awkward?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Jesse stopped walking and turned to face Rachel. "I promise. Does this have anything to do with the blackmail you were talking about yesterday?"

Rachel nodded. Pitching her voice so that only Jesse could hear her, she told him what she knew about Cassandra and Brody.

"Why didn't you just tell Dean Tibideaux?" Jesse wondered as they began to walk again.

"I wanted to find you. I wanted to be able to at least apologize to you in person….even if you had moved on. I knew between Ms. July and Brody, I'd be able to find you if you truly were a student here. I also figured Brody probably had a class or two with you, since you're both juniors and musical theater majors."

"I'm still not sure how he got in. He's always struck me as a slightly more talented version of the zombie dancer."

Rachel smiled a little at Jesse's name for Finn. He'd never been able to live down that particular moniker, especially with Santana around. "Yeah, I figured that out recently. I'm thinking someone must have put rose-colored glasses on me or something…I don't know what I was thinking when I wanted to date either of them."

Jesse chuckled. "As long as they're off for good, I'd say you'll be fine. Chalk it up to lessons learned."

"They're gone," Rachel assured him as they walked into the café.

"Noted."

* * *

"You're home late," Kurt commented as he saw Rachel walk into their apartment later that night.

"I sent you a text saying I would be," Rachel responded as she hung up her coat.

"I know, but I thought you meant like an hour…not four."

"I'm sorry. Jesse and I were rehearsing and then he offered to buy me coffee afterwards."

"Didn't you two have lunch today?"

Rachel nodded as she took a seat next to her best friend on the couch.

"So you pretty much spent the day together," Kurt continued.

"Basically."

"Well, you appear to be happy and unharmed, so I guess I can't complain."

"I  _am_  happy  _and_  unharmed," Rachel assured him.

"So are you two back together or what?"

"Not yet. Heading there, though, I think. I told him it's what I wanted. We're talking…it's a start. Where's Blaine? He's usually home before both of us."

"I was dying of starvation, so he offered to go get take-out since  _someone_  hasn't gone grocery shopping yet."

Rachel gasped. "It's my turn. I'm so sorry, Kurt, I completely forgot. I'll go tomorrow, I swear."

"I can't believe you forgot about me," Kurt mock-complained.

Rachel hugged him tightly. "You know I didn't do it on purpose…and I'll go right away tomorrow, I promise. I'll let you pick the next movie we watch for movie night."

"I suppose that's a good enough apology. There's one more thing you have to do, though."

"What's that?"

"Invite Jesse. If he's going to be part of your life now, he needs to know what your new rituals are. Movie nights are sacred."

Rachel giggled as she picked up her phone to read her newest text message. "I'll ask him tomorrow when I see him."

"Isn't that who's texting you now?"

"No. It was my Dad- he said Daddy sent a care package for us today."

"They're spoiling you all the way from Lima. Unbelievable."

Rachel laughed. "Apparently there is a tin full of a certain kind of muffin for a certain best friend of mine."

"I changed my mind. They can spoil you all they want if your Daddy's lemon muffins are involved."


	16. Second Chances Part 2

**A/N:**  As far as I know/remember, Jesse (in canon) has never stated he has a favorite musical. I kind of picked one for him, but never outright said it was his favorite, in the first chapter of my other story ( _A New Beginning)_. Those of you who have read that story may recognize a character talked about towards the end too.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee. If I did, I would get Jonathan Groff back on Glee and make St. Berry happen

* * *

"What are you smiling about, Schwimmer?" Cassandra sneered as Rachel walked into her class a few days later.

"None of your business," Rachel responded curtly, moving to set her things down.

"You can't talk to me like that."

"I'm just giving you the same respect you give me."

"I'll report you to the Dean. You don't deserve to be here. You're the worst dancer in here."

Rachel turned to face Cassandra, her show-face firmly in place. "Go right ahead. Remember who you're messing with, though, and what I know about you. You report me,  _I'll_  report  _you_. Then you can say that you failed at both an actual career  _and_  teaching. In fact, since it was actually just Brody who helped me find Jesse,  _you_  still owe me."

"I owe you nothing."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Cassandra grabbed Rachel's arm, tightening her grip with every word she spoke. "You think your life was hell before, I'll make sure you live to regret the day you threatened me, Schwimmer."

"I'd let her go if I were you," a new voice said from the doorway.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do in my own classroom?" Cassandra snapped.

Rachel wrenched her arm from Cassandra's grip and walked over to the owner of the voice.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" she wondered.

Jesse held up her cell phone. "You left this behind, I figured you'd probably want it. I knew you had this class, so I thought I would just bring it to you."

Rachel pressed a kiss to Jesse's cheek as she took her phone from him. "Thank you," she said before walking over to her bag so she could put it away.

Taking advantage of the fact that Rachel was currently distracted by one of her classmates, Jesse turned to Cassandra, pitching his voice so only she could hear him.

"You mess with her, you mess with me…and messing with me is  _not_  something I would suggest you do. Lay off the insulting names and give her a fair shot. You're letting your jealousy show…and it's not a pretty sight. Not that you were particularly attractive in the first place. I  _will_ be reporting this particular incident to the dean, however, so I'd enjoy your class while you can."

"Isn't there something I can give you in exchange for your silence?" Cassandra asked, batting her eyes at Jesse.

Jesse rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. " _Never_.  _She_ is the one I want, the  _only_ one I will  _ever want. She_  may not be willing to rat you out to the dean, but I have no such dilemma."

"You shouldn't threaten a teacher."

Jesse gave her a cold smile. "I'm not. I'm simply stating a fact. I'm a lot more vindictive than Rachel. If anyone doesn't deserve to be here, it's you."

Cassandra glared at him before turning on her heel and walking away in a huff.

"What did you say to her?" Rachel wondered as she walked up to him once more.

"I told her I'd be going to Dean Tibideaux with what I saw today. You had it bad enough at McKinley, Rach; you don't deserve to have it continue here. This should be a supportive environment, and it's clearly not. I can't stand idly by and watch you go through that same hell."

Rachel reached up to cup Jesse's cheek with her hand. "Thank you," she said softly.

Jesse turned his head to press a kiss to her palm. "You're more than welcome. I should let you get back to class, though. Meet me in the coffee shop at two?"

Rachel smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

"Do you have any plans on Friday?" Rachel asked as she and Jesse sat together in the coffee shop later that afternoon.

"Not unless you have something planned for us."

Rachel smiled a little at Jesse's answer before she continued. "Friday night is movie night with Kurt and Blaine. It's something we've done every Friday since moving to New York. Kurt insists that they're sacred and that you need to learn about my new rituals. I've been instructed to invite you…and I'd really like you to be there too."

"Are you sure Kurt is okay with this? He's never been my biggest fan."

"He's the one who suggested it, actually. He told me that he was willing to learn to like you."

Jesse chuckled. "That sounds like something Kurt would say. I haven't seen Blaine in a couple of years, so it would be nice to catch up with him as well. Sounds like a plan to me."

"What about the fact that  _I_ want you there?"

Jesse leaned close and pressed a kiss to her cheek before whispering, "You're the reason I'm agreeing to this in the first place."

"I better be."

Jesse grinned and winked at her. "Always."

Rachel contented herself with simply being in Jesse's company before she made her next question known.

"Did you really go to Dean Tibideaux today?"

"I did. I didn't tell her anything about what you told me in regards to her and Brody, though I wanted to and I still think  _you_  should."

"What did she say?"

"She said she wants to talk to you and that she was going to talk to a few of your classmates, since this happened in front of pretty much the entire class, and take things from there. She doesn't seem to be the woman's biggest fan."

"I should hope not. I just doubt they're going to do anything about it until after the semester is over, which is almost is."

"But that would be that much less hell you'd have to go through."

"Didn't you have to take her class when you were a freshman?" Rachel wondered.

"I had the same class, but a different instructor," Jesse responded.

"Why do I always get stuck with the people who make me feel like I'm at McKinley all over again? I know Shelby was tough on you, tougher than Mr. Schue ever was or could be, but you've never made it seem as if she was cruel to you."

"She wasn't. She pushed us, but knew where to draw the line. Sure, she got frustrated with us plenty of times, but unlike the antiquated instructor you have the misfortune of having, she knew where she had made her mistakes. She wanted to make sure we didn't make those same mistakes."

"I can't say that I've ever had a teacher like that in my entire academic career. The closest I ever came to that was when Shelby came to McKinley last year….and even then, she didn't stay long. Mr. Schue helped us get our start, but I still wished that Shelby had replaced him, even though her group lost at Sectionals."

"What was the deal with that particular competition anyway? Did Schuester kick you out until he realized they really stood no chance without you and he really should have lost that competition to Shelby's group?"

Rachel smiled a little as she remembered the actions that had caused her disqualification.

"I kind of stuffed the ballot box," she admitted softly.

"You didn't," Jesse responded with a laugh.

"I did. I was originally running against Kurt and Brittany for senior class president, but decided to drop out and support Kurt instead. I miscalculated and got myself suspended because of it. That suspension included Sectionals."

"That explains the dancers who were only slightly better than the zombie," Jesse concluded, eliciting a small laugh from the girl at his side.

"They were members of the band…and they picked up the choreography faster than most of my team members. Which, when you think about it, is really quite pathetic."

"Mm. They should have let you keep that Nationals trophy; it's because of  _your_  performances at both Regionals and Nationals that led them to victory."

Rachel smiled at Jesse's words. She had missed his constant faith in her. He was one of the few people who had always believed in her. Now that she had him back, she was never letting him go.

"I think I'd rather keep you instead. You make a much better trophy than pieces of metal and wood."

Jesse tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"I'm  _much_  better than an inanimate object."

Rachel batted her eyes innocently at him.

"I think I need a refresher."

Instead of answering, Jesse simply bent his head and captured Rachel's lips with his. When they ended their kiss, he placed his mouth near her ear once more.

"I'm never letting you go again, you know."

Rachel smiled at him.

"You're stuck with me too," she informed him.

"I think I can live with that."

* * *

The next day, as she walked into the dean's office, Rachel wished she hadn't agreed to meet with the dean while Jesse was in class. She could really use his unwavering support right now. Taking a deep breath, she followed the receptionist into the dean's office.

"Good Afternoon, Rachel, how are you?" Carmen asked once she and Rachel were alone.

"For the most part, I'm better than ever," Rachel responded.

"Things with Jesse are going well, then."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "He's my soul mate."

"You two make one very talented couple, and you seem to have genuinely missed each other, so I'm happy for you. Unfortunately, as you know, we aren't here to discuss the happier side of your life here."

"I know."

"I've already spoken to a couple of your classmates as well as Jesse, so I have an idea of what happened. They all made it sound like this wasn't an isolated incident."

"It's not. She's been on my case since day one. She calls me Little Miss David Schwimmer and insults my dancing. If she was legitimately giving me critiques and trying to help me, I'd be fine with it, I understand I'm here to learn. I don't feel I've been given the chance to do that, though. She's made me sit out of dances multiple times. I  _know_  I can do the dances. Maybe I'm not the one who picks up on the choreography the quickest here, but I  _can_ do it."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I was determined to get through the semester with a passing grade. It's not the first time I've been bullied and pushed around like I was no better than garbage. I've gotten so used to taking it and pushing through it that I just tell myself I have to deal with it."

"You shouldn't have to do that here. That's not what I feel our goal here is. You're all here to learn and to better yourselves. You were a magnificent singer before you arrived here, but I can already tell from our brief session a few days ago that you have improved. That's the type of thing I want to see here. I know your voice instructor hasn't made things easy for you, but I never got the impression that she made things so difficult that it inhibited your ability to learn and grow."

"I'm still adjusting to having people other than my dads believe in me and actually want to help me succeed."

"Well, I hope we can change your mind about that before too long. I'm going to be discussing Ms. July's future with the members of the hiring board. She's been placed on leave until that can be decided. In the meantime, our other dance instructor, Ms. Murphy, has agreed to take over her classes. I have every confidence that you and your classmates will find the class much more enjoyable from now on."

"How is she going to grade us?"

"She's going to take into consideration the grades Ms. July has already given out, but any further grading will be Ms. Murphy's alone. I want you to know that you can come to me with any concerns about your life here, Rachel. While I understand that most people in my position may not feel that way, I, on the other hand, do. You have an advisor you can contact as well. You're destined for great things, dear, and I'd hate to see you give up on them because of someone else's jealousy."

Rachel smiled a little. "I'm used to unwarranted jealousy, trust me. I have no intention of giving up on my dreams. I  _will_  be on Broadway someday, and I  _will_  play all of the iconic roles on my list."

"I'm happy to hear that. I'm sure you have somewhere a lot more pleasant to be, but I look forward to your duet with Jesse. I'm sure you'll do NYADA and Andrew Lloyd Weber proud."

"We will," Rachel assured her confidently.

* * *

"Hi. What do you have in the bags?"

Jesse leaned down to brush his lips with his girlfriend's before handing her the smallest of the bags. "A treat for you…and a peace offering for Kurt."

"You didn't get anything for Blaine?"

"Considering he's as much a fan of Judy as Kurt is, I'd say they will both enjoy the peace offering."

Peering into the bag as Jesse spoke, Rachel grinned when she saw what it contained.

"Where did you find this?" she asked.

"A little whole foods market that I'll show you tomorrow. I did some research."

"Of course you did."

"You still like vegan ice cream, don't you? I thought it was rather appropriate for the next time you and Kurt have a girls' night."

Rachel pulled Jesse down for another kiss before she took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hi, Jesse," Blaine greeted as Rachel stored her ice cream.

"Hi, Blaine. How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you. I've been enjoying getting to know my way around New York."

As Jesse and Blaine caught up with each other, Kurt spoke quietly to Rachel.

"Another point for Jesse."

"We aren't keeping score. I really want you to learn to get along with Jesse. We've both grown up since high school, Jesse especially. He's a better person now. Please just give him a fair shot."

"Considering he just bought you vegan ice cream and my stepbrother could barely remember that you were a vegan to begin with, he's already winning me over with his treatment of you this time around. Clearly he still remembers everything about you."

Rachel smiled. "I'm beginning to think so. It's kind of nice, you know? To have someone who just understands."

Kurt returned his best friend's smile. "I get it. Like I said, I'm willing to learn to like him."

* * *

A short while later, after everyone had settled near the TV, Kurt was about to pick a movie to put in when he was stopped by the sound of Jesse's voice.

"I brought a peace offering."

Kurt turned to face the older boy, who was holding out a square box.

"What is it?" he asked as he took the box.

"Open it and find out, silly," Rachel responded before her boyfriend had the chance to say anything else.

Carefully opening the box, Kurt grinned when he saw what it contained.

"Well, what is it?" Blaine asked.

"A record of Judy's hits," he answered before turning to his best friend's boyfriend. "Where did you find this?"

"At a record store near NYADA," Jesse answered.

"How did you know to get him that?" Blaine wondered as Kurt and Rachel looked over the record.

"Rachel's mentioned he was a Judy fan, I took a chance that he didn't have this particular recording."

"I officially approve of you dating my best friend," Kurt told Jesse a few minutes later.

Jesse chuckled. "Thanks…I think."

"You're welcome. Now, since  _someone_  forgot to buy groceries in time for me  _not_  to feel like I was dying of starvation, I was able to pick the selection for our movie night. That being said, I feel we should continue to honor Judy by watching one of her movies."

Rachel smiled as she curled into Jesse's side. "Did you pick one finally?" she teased.

"I'm not the only one to finally make a decision, am I?" Kurt retorted with a grin.

Rachel simply wrapped her arms around Jesse's waist in response.

"What movie did you pick?" Blaine asked.

" _Meet Me in St. Louis_."

* * *

After a series of Judy movies, Jesse noticed that Rachel had fallen asleep in his arms.

"You might as well stay with her," Kurt told him as he and Blaine stood. "You know as well as I do that she'll get mad if she wakes up and you aren't here."

"Where's her bed?" Jesse wondered.

Kurt pointed to a futon in the corner. "She hates it. Her dads bought it and had it sent here so she wouldn't be sleeping on a yoga mat on the floor anymore. They knew we had limited space. I feel kind of guilty she doesn't have a real bed."

"Why? It's not you made her agree to the futon."

"I kind of did."

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard how nasty the furniture from Craigslist can be, and I didn't want to take any chances…so I made Blaine and Rachel promise we wouldn't buy anything from there. Blaine's parents bought us a bed. Unfortunately, that left little room for another one, so Rachel settled for the futon. We usually wake up to find her on the couch instead."

"The couch doesn't have a pullout?"

Kurt shook his head. "I told her to just get a couch with a pullout, but she thought the futon looked nicer. I think she regrets her decision, but doesn't want to ask her dads for a couch when they just bought the futon."

"Sounds like her," Jesse agreed. "I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."

"I meant what I said before, Jesse, about approving of Rachel dating you. You clearly care about her more than any of her previous rebounds combined."

Jesse raised an eyebrow in question at Kurt's use of the word rebounds instead of boyfriends.

"She never got over you, no matter how much she thinks she did."

"I didn't think you were ever a fan of our relationship the first time around…or when I came back you junior year."

Kurt sighed. "The first time, I was jealous. I wanted what you two had-that connection. I found that with Blaine. When you came back junior year, I made it clear who I thought Rachel should choose, I just wisely kept that piece of information from the rest of our teammates. I wanted her to choose you."

"Why?"

"You apologized and asked for her forgiveness. You didn't just assume she would without you having to apologize. That took guts. Being away from those nasty team members of yours gave you the opportunity to grow up, which you obviously have. You're good for her. Most importantly, though, you genuinely make her  _happy_. Her happiness means a lot to me."

"I can tell. I'm not sure how you two settled your differences, but I'm glad you did. I always kind of wondered why you two weren't friends; you always had so much in common."

"Now you tell me this."

Jesse chuckled. "I didn't figure you'd listen before, so why say anything."

"That's true," Kurt acknowledged before turning serious. "She's the best friend I've ever had, and I want to see things work out with the only person to ever truly understand her."

"You're not the only one."

"Just…take care of her, okay?"

Jesse nodded before carefully disentangling himself from his girlfriend and then scooping her up in his arms.

"Jess?" she asked sleepily as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep, Rach," he answered as he walked over to her futon.

"Here," Kurt said as he moved the futon to lay flat instead of the previous couch-like position it had been in before. "Ignore her complaints about not having enough space for Blaine and me. We'll be fine."

"Noted. Goodnight, Kurt…and thanks for letting me stay."

"I'm killing two birds with one stone. I'm simultaneously making her happy and avoiding her wrath in the morning for letting you leave," Kurt responded before walking over to his and Blaine's side of "bedroom" portion of the apartment, a.k.a. the other side of a couple of decorative screens.

"Don't go," Rachel commanded as she felt Jesse lie her down on the futon.

"Not going anywhere," Jesse promised as he joined her on the makeshift bed.

Rachel snuggled into Jesse's arms, moving her head to rest on his chest as his arms tightened around her. She could have sworn she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head too.

* * *

"I wish I could afford a place like this," Rachel commented as she sat in Jesse's living room a few days later.

"You could move in with me," he suggested as he leaned down to brush his lips with hers.

"Isn't that moving a little fast?"

Jesse shrugged. "When have we ever done anything slowly?"

Rachel giggled. "That's very true. I was still surprised you were so willing to have coffee with me that first day. I expected a lot more hostility."

"You heard me out when I came back your junior year. I figured I owed you the same. Plus, I was still holding out hope that you had finally taken off your rose-colored glasses. Which you clearly have."

Rachel smiled and nodded as Jesse took a seat next to her on the couch. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she posed her next question.

"Are you ready for our duet?"

"I'm always ready to duet with you."

"I think I may have to add Christine Daaé to the list of iconic roles I'm going to play on Broadway. With you as my Phantom of course."

"We'll put Sarah Brightman and Michael Crawford to shame," Jesse told her with a grin.

Rachel laughed. "I don't know about that, but we'll definitely do the song justice."

"As if there was ever any doubt," Jesse responded as he turned his head to capture her lips with his.

* * *

"You look entirely too happy," Kurt muttered as he watched his best friend practically bounce into their apartment.

"I  _am_  happy," Rachel responded with a laugh. "I have Jesse and the nasty dance teacher has been fired. Apparently the  _other_  student she was sleeping with found out about her and Brody-he went to the dean with what he knew."

"What about Grody?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "Grody?"

"That's what Jesse calls him. He's been around so much; I guess I just refer to Brody as that out of habit now."

"Whatever. He's on academic probation. He didn't lose his spot, but he came close."

"What about this other kid?"

"I guess I should say  _former_ student. He graduated last year."

"You just bring drama wherever you go, don't you."

Rachel laughed. "I guess I do. Jesse and I are performing our duet on Friday, I'm excited. We even picked out an encore song."

"Of course you did."

"You're just cranky because  _your_  love isn't home yet."

"So you two finally admitted that you're still in love with each other," Kurt said, picking up on Rachel's clue.

Rachel grinned and nodded. "He told me this afternoon. He wants me to move in with him too."

"So Blaine and I should start looking for another place to live."

Rachel's grin fell as she realized what Kurt was saying. Seeing his best friend's face fall, Kurt immediately felt contrite.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I didn't mean for it to come out like that," he said.

"It's okay, I understand," Rachel assured him as she took the seat next to him on the couch. "I like living with you and Blaine, you're the best roommates a girl could ask for, but I would like to be able to see my boyfriend as easily as you see yours."

"I get that. What if the four of us got a place together? Then we'd both be able to see our boyfriends as much as possible."

"I didn't think that was an option," Rachel admitted.

"Why?" Kurt wondered.

"I wasn't sure how well you and Jesse were getting along. From what I could tell, you two seem to be rather chummy actually, but…"

"Jesse and I are working on becoming friends. At least he'll never complain when we play musicals on movie night."

Rachel giggled. "Speaking of movie night, Jesse volunteered to host this Friday's."

"That's fine with me. I doubt Blaine will have a problem with it, but I'll ask him when he gets home."

"I told Shelby about Jesse and me getting back together," Rachel revealed, changing the subject slightly.

"How did that go?"

"Surprisingly well, actually. I knew she felt bad about her part in Jesse's and my initial breakup, but I didn't know she wanted us to get back together. At least not until earlier today."

"How are things going with Shelby, by the way?"

"It's still a little weird seeing Beth sometimes, but I'm getting used to it. I don't know if I'll ever think of her as my sister, but she's also not just some kid that my biological mother adopted."

"Well, with Shelby as her mother, she's bound to be around music. Maybe once she gets older, you two will be able to bond over that."

Rachel shrugged. "Maybe."

"Do you still want to have a relationship with Shelby?"

"Yes, but I'm still a little wary. She and Jesse still aren't on the best of terms, but he did say he would be willing to work on it more now that he and I are together. I don't want to have to choose between them, but if I had to…I'd choose Jesse."

"If I were you, I would too. I wouldn't worry about it, though. I'm sure you made your feelings on her interfering very clear."

"I did."

"If she wants to continue building a relationship with you, then she has to respect that. Plus, I doubt she wants to face the wrath of Jesse St. James again."

"That's very true."

After a few moments of silence, Rachel spoke again.

"I met one of my cousins today. She's a sophomore dance major at Juilliard."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't really know her, although I think I want to."

"I think it would be nice for you to have more family in New York. I mean, you'll always have me, Blaine, and Jesse, but that doesn't mean you can't make more friends or think of more people as your family."

"We exchanged phone numbers and we talked about getting together soon."

"I'm happy for you. Speaking of family, you can tell your Daddy that he's free to send as many lemon muffins as he wants. They're delicious."

"He sent me the recipe. I was thinking of trying it out. Want to help me?"

"Did you already buy all of the ingredients?"

Rachel nodded. "Come on, we'll put the  _Wicked_  soundtrack on and sing along while we bake."

Kurt laughed. "I guess I can't argue with that."

"Great!" Rachel exclaimed as she pulled Kurt up off of the couch with her. "Let's get started!"


	17. Second Chances Part 3

**A/N:** The picture of the dress Rachel wears for her recital will be posted on my tumblr for those of you who want to see it.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**  If I owned Glee, I would "let" Ryan go work on his new show, Brad could have Glee, and I'd hire Ian to write a St. Berry and Klaine spin-off...with a few of the fabulous St. Berry writers to supervise of course :)

* * *

"Kurt thinks the four of us should move in together," Rachel said in a rush as she and Jesse walked from The Green Café together.

"The four of us as in you, me, Kurt, and Blaine?" Jesse wanted to clarify.

Rachel nodded. "Kurt suggested it, actually. We talked to Blaine about it, and he's on board with the idea…that just leaves you. I know you only asked me to move in with you, but…"

Jesse cut her off with a soft kiss. "Relax, drama queen. It's fine. If being able to come home to you means being roommates with Kurt and Blaine for a few years, I'm perfectly fine with it. I'm pretty sure better roommates for people like us couldn't exist."

Rachel smiled as she leaned into Jesse's side. "That's what I told Kurt last night."

"We'll talk about it more on Friday, since you'll all be over at my place for the weekly movie night."

"Speaking of that, Kurt wants to know who's picking the movies."

"I was thinking Blaine. Isn't it his week to pick anyway?"

Rachel's smile grew as she realized just how closely Jesse still listened to her.

"It is. He said he'd be willing to postpone his choices a week if you wanted to pick, though."

"He can go ahead and make his choices. I don't need to pick them just because I'm hosting. Besides, I figure there will be plenty of opportunities in the future for me to pick movies. Granted I'm allowed to continue to attend the sacred movie nights."

"You've already won Kurt over, and you and Blaine already get along, so I doubt you'll have a problem."

"I did?"

"Yes. First with the vegan ice cream you bought me and then with your peace offering for him. He also said something about how it must be love if you were willing to give up your no doubt more comfortable bed for my futon."

Jesse laughed. "That sounds like Kurt," he said as he glanced at his watch. "We have about an hour before class; do you want to go through our duet again?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

Walking into class, Jesse noticed that he had fallen into step beside Brody. Although they'd never been friends, Brody hadn't spoken more than necessary to him since the day he'd reconnected with Rachel.

"I owe you a thank you," Jesse said, breaking the silence.

Brody shot him a confused look.

"A thank you for what?"

"Bringing Rachel back to me. We're finally getting the chance at a relationship we never got in high school."

Brody scowled at him.

"No need to rub it in."

Jesse simply shrugged.

"Take it as whatever you want. I'm grateful you agreed to Rachel's request, but I still want you to stay far away from her. She has no need for people like you in her life."

"Like you're just full of virtue," Brody shot back.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at him.

"I never claimed to be. Rachel means absolutely  _everything_  to me, though. If you knew what that was truly like, you'd never have done what you did."

"It's not like I ever stood a chance. She was always so distant. What was I supposed to do?"

"I can't answer that. You fucked up and let a gorgeous girl get away. Lucky for me, she was willing to give me a second chance. Your loss, my gain," Jesse replied before making his way into the room and taking a seat between two of his friends.

* * *

"Ms. Murphy?" Rachel said, getting her teacher's attention.

"Yes, Rachel?" she asked.

"I was wondering if there was anything I could do to improve my grade…some extra credit or something…"

"Did you have something in particular you think could qualify as such?"

Rachel nodded.

"My cousin is a dance major at Juilliard. She is having a recital of her own on Saturday. I plan on going, and I was thinking I could write up a review or something…since there will be multiple dance styles being showcased…"

Olivia smiled at Rachel before she answered.

"I think that sounds reasonable. Since you're here, I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Am I in trouble?"

Olivia laughed.

"No, dear. I was going through the grades my predecessor gave out…and from observing you these last couple of weeks, I have to say I think she was overly harsh. I am taking the two dances from each student that received the lowest grade and giving them a chance to re-do them and have my grade replace Ms. July's."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Olivia smiled.

"I think I do. Now, I see a very handsome young man lurking in the doorway that I'm going to assume belongs to you, so I'll let you go. I look forward to that review of the recital….do you think you can get it to me by Wednesday at the beginning of class?"

Rachel nodded.

"Yes. Thank you again," she said before walking towards the doorway where Jesse was indeed waiting.

* * *

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Rachel wondered as she tipped her face up for a kiss from her boyfriend.

Jesse brushed his lips with hers and slid his arm around her shoulders, beginning to walk with her before he answered her question.

"Class got out early; I figured I'd surprise you."

"It was definitely a nice surprise."

"Is your class getting better?"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Ms. Murphy is great. She's given me some really helpful tips. She isn't afraid to critique us, but she isn't nasty about it and gives constructive criticism. She decided to let all of us get a second chance at our two lowest-scoring dances, and she's letting me turn in a review of Holly's recital this weekend for extra credit."

"I'm glad things have gotten better for you. Do you still want to go to the record store where I got my peace offering for Kurt?"

"Yes, please. I was thinking I could maybe find one of my Daddy's Hanukkah presents there."

"I have no doubt you'll be able to find something for both of your dads there. They actually have a lot from a wide variety of genres there."

"We'll have to take my dads to it the next time they visit…whenever that is."

* * *

As she walked around NYADA's auditorium to ensure that everything was going as planned and working properly, Carmen smiled to herself when she saw two of her most talented students. Jesse was sitting on a table while Rachel stood between his legs and his arms were wrapped around her. They appeared to be talking quietly with each other and judging from her body language, Rachel seemed to be unsure about something. Not wanting to interrupt them, she quickly headed out to the audience to mingle with the rest of her students and their families as she waited for the show to begin.

"Why am I so nervous? I've been singing in front of people practically my entire life," Rachel wondered as she moved further into her boyfriend's embrace.

"This is different," Jesse told her. "Your peers here are on a level equal to yours, so you want to impress them. The majority of the Lima losers at McKinley only wish they could keep up with you vocally. You're also being graded on this performance, so there's that too."

"But you aren't nervous."

Jesse flashed her a grin as he said, "I don't get nervous, remember?"

Rachel swatted his chest playfully as she laughed.

"Of course you don't. You're Jesse St. James."

"Only on stage."

Rachel smiled as understanding of what Jesse had left unsaid dawned on her. Lifting her arms to wrap them around his neck, she moved closer so she could kiss him.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, Rach," Jesse assured her as he kept her close. "We've practiced this so many times that we could do it in our sleep. I'll be right there beside you the entire time. After this, we'll meet up with Kurt and Blaine for movie night and work out the details of the four of us getting a place together."

"You're really okay with living with Kurt and Blaine?"

"Yes. Like I told you the other day, they're probably the best roommates people like us could ask for, plus I won't have to worry about either of them trying to steal you while I'm not around," Jesse answered, earning laughter from his girlfriend before she turned serious once more.

"No one could steal me from you. I love you, Jess. You're the one I want to be with, the only one who has ever truly understood me….the only one who ever actually  _wanted_  to."

Jesse leaned forward to brush his lips with Rachel's before he spoke. "I love you, too, Rach, and I fully intend to learn everything about you. You're the only one to truly understand me, too, you know. The only one who could see beyond my show-face. The only one to see me as Jesse and not Jesse St. James."

"Good. Let's keep it that way. Now, about our movie night, can we pick up some more of that vegan ice cream on the way to your place?"

Jesse laughed as he nodded his head. "Whatever you want, Rach. Now, you need to go get changed and meet me back here for our duet. Kurt said he found you something that he's positive you'll love."

"Kurt's here?"

"Of course he is. Do you really think he'd miss his best friend's performance?"

"He has his internship…."

"He's waiting for you, he'll explain everything. I'll see you back here in a half an hour."

Rachel brushed her lips with Jesse's again before she gave him a small smile and made her way towards the dressing room she shared with one of her classmates.

* * *

"About time you got here," Kurt teased as he saw Rachel walk into the room.

"Jesse and I were talking," she replied as she hugged him.

"Could one of you help me with my zipper?" the other occupant of the room, a classmate of Rachel's named Mila, asked.

"You change, I'll help the other damsel in distress," Kurt said, pointing towards the small washroom.

Rachel smiled and nodded, walking into the room as she contemplated everything that had happened the last few weeks. She had gotten a second chance with Jesse, the boy she knew, without a doubt, was the true love of her life. She had the two best friends a girl could ask for in Kurt and Blaine. Now she was going to finally sing on stage with Jesse, in what she hoped was the first of many performances.

"Oh my God," Rachel said when she caught sight of the dress Kurt had obtained for her.

The halter-topped knee-length dress was black with red tulle underneath, and a red belt around the waist. It was along the same lines as the dresses she had come to favor over the last couple of years, but better. Making a mental note to ask Kurt about how exactly he had found this dress later, she quickly began the last part of her pre-performance routine.

* * *

When she walked back into the dressing room, Kurt was helping Mila with her hair.

"I see how you are, Kurt," Rachel teased.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't say no when she asked," Kurt responded with a grin.

Rachel laughed as she took a seat in front of the vanity.

"It's okay. I think I'm going to leave mine down, maybe curl the ends," she told him as she turned on her curling iron then proceeded to pin her bangs back.

"You look very pretty, Rachel," Mila said with a smile.

"Thank you," Rachel responded, returning the other girl's smile in the mirror.

"Kyle and I are up first, so I better go make sure he's ready. Good luck…and I look forward to hearing your duet. I've heard you and Jesse sing individually so I have no doubt you'll sound amazing together….and I hope we have another class together next semester."

"Me too…and thank you. I look forward to yours as well."

"You're a lot more willing to give out praise nowadays," Kurt noted as he took Rachel's curling iron and began to curl her hair.

"She was the first person I talked to here, and she really does have a lovely voice. Besides, I'm in a better place now. It's easier for me to give praise to others when I don't need to worry about praising myself because no one else will."

"Does this have to do with a certain curly-haired boy who re-entered your life recently?"

"Partly," Rachel admitted. "His constant faith is nice to have, but talent is recognized here. Not being constantly put down does a lot for the self-esteem."

"What about your monster of a dance teacher?"

"I'm not so willing to praise others' dancing quite yet, but I'll get there eventually."

"You said your cousin is a dance major at Juilliard, right? Maybe she could give you a few pointers?"

"We aren't that close, but she might be willing to. I guess I could ask her tomorrow when I see her."

As she and Kurt continued their conversation, intermixed with their usual light-hearted banter, Rachel felt more relaxed than she ever had before a performance. She wasn't sure how much of it had to do with the audience or with the constant faith from the most important people in her life, but either way, she was determined to enjoy the first of many on-stage duets with Jesse.

* * *

When she heard the opening notes of the song she and Jesse would sing, Rachel locked eyes with him. Truth be told, she was still a little nervous, but they had practiced this song every day since they'd reconnected and she was confident they would perform it perfectly. Taking a deep breath, she sang the first part.

_In sleep he sang to me_  
In dreams he came  
That voice that calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind

Taking his cue from his girlfriend, Jesse sang the next part.

**Sing once again with me**  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind

* * *

After she finished holding the final, and highest, note in the song, Rachel wasn't surprised to find that she was immediately being lifted up and spun around by Jesse. No one else had ever hugged her that way, nor would she have wanted them to. It was something special with him and she intended to keep it that way.

She was surprised, however, to find that all of her classmates as well as both Jesse's and her voice professors were giving them a standing ovation. What surprised her the most was the fact that Carmen was joining them and she had a proud smile on her face.

"I told you we'd put Sarah Brightman and Michael Crawford to shame," Jesse whispered in her ear.

Rachel simply smiled at him before she was enveloped in another hug, by Kurt this time.

"Jesse and I have a surprise for you," he told her.

Rachel looked between her boyfriend and her best friend several times before she spoke again.

"You two were scheming behind my back?" she asked in mock outrage.

"We bonded. Isn't that what you wanted?" Jesse asked innocently.

"It was more like Jesse overheard a comment I made and he took it from there," Kurt corrected with a laugh.

"I'm happy you two are getting along so well, but what is this surprise?" Rachel demanded.

Instead of verbally answering her, Kurt stepped aside as Jesse turned her around. When Rachel realized what they had done, or more correctly,  _who_  they had gotten to attend the performance, she immediately felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Dad, Daddy," she said, rushing towards them.

* * *

As they watched Leroy and Hiram embrace their visibly emotional daughter, Kurt and Jesse exchanged a smile.

"So can we consider this mission: accomplished, then?" Kurt asked.

"I vote for yes," Jesse answered.

"Of course you do," Kurt muttered, earning a chuckle from the older boy at his side.

* * *

"When did you get here? How long are you here for? Where are you staying?" Rachel wanted to know, her questions coming out in rapid succession.

"Early this morning, we're here at least through Hanukkah and your birthday," Hiram began.

"We're staying at Derek and Mona's apartment," Leroy further explained. "They were kind enough to let us use their apartment while they're in England for the month."

"I have plans with Kurt, Jesse, and Blaine later, but maybe we could get dinner or something?" Rachel asked.

As much as she loved her dads, she had been really looking forward to this particular movie night. Although the older men probably wouldn't object to whatever movie the foursome decided to watch, she also wanted the night to be just the four of them as had become the usual.

"Jesse and Kurt both told us about your planned movie night. Your Dad and I were actually hoping to do some sightseeing tonight, maybe relax a little bit since we've had a pretty busy day," Hiram told her.

"We were thinking of taking the four of you out to brunch in the morning. How does that sound?" Leroy finished.

"Brunch sounds great. I'll check with Blaine and get back to you with a for sure answer. Is that okay?"

"Sure, sweetie. We'll touch base in the morning too. You were amazing, as you always are," Hiram answered.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure your living room is bigger than our entire apartment," Kurt commented as he walked around Jesse's apartment.

"It was part of the inheritance I received when I turned twenty-one. It feels too big sometimes, though," Jesse revealed. "It's just me here, although Rachel is here pretty often now."

"Blaine and I will gladly help you get rid of that feeling."

Jesse exchanged a look with his girlfriend, who was also gripping his hand tightly, before he spoke again.  
"Deal," he said simply.

Kurt and Blaine stopped in their tracks as they turned to look at the older boy.

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked-the first to recover his voice.

"Yes. Rachel and I agree that there couldn't possibly be better roommates for people like us than the two of you. Besides, I've grown quite fond of both of you over the last few weeks."

"Well, what do you think?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Are you positive about this, Jesse?" Blaine wondered as they waited for Kurt to find his voice again.

"Yes. There's plenty of space for four people here. I kind of figured you'd stay until at least graduation…unless you find a different place by that point. You can save money by not having to pay rent and put it towards something else."

"Not paying rent  _would_  be nice."

"Kurt?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"How do you feel about a little re-decoration?" Kurt finally asked.

"As long as we all agree on it, I don't see why that couldn't happen," Jesse answered.

"When can we move in?"

Instead of answering Kurt's question, Rachel let out a squeal of delight and rushed towards him as she realized what he had agreed to. With a smile on his face, Jesse followed closely behind her.

* * *

"Are you really okay with Kurt and Blaine moving in?" Rachel questioned as she helped Jesse clean up after dinner.

"Why wouldn't I be? I genuinely like Kurt and Blaine, and I meant what I said earlier about them being the best roommates people like us could ask for. Plus, I know how much they both mean to you…I also figure that between the three of you, you could make this place feel like more of a home," Jesse answered, his voice trailing off at the last sentence.

"Jess," Rachel said softly, grabbing her boyfriend's hand to make sure she had his attention.

"When I first moved in, I couldn't help but think about how you would turn this place into the home I never really had. That was one of the things I had to put in the back of my mind because, as far as I knew, you didn't want anything to do with me."

"I didn't mean to put conditions on us moving in together…" Rachel started, only to be cut off by Jesse shaking his head.

"You didn't," he told her. "I understand where you're coming from. Living in the city is expensive. Since I genuinely like both of them, I'd hate to see Kurt and Blaine have to either find another roommate who isn't guaranteed to be compatible with them or be displaced because I took their roommate away."

"You really are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for," Rachel said with a bright smile as she hugged Jesse tightly. "You got my dads here for my recital and now you're letting Kurt and Blaine move in."

"I fully intend on doing whatever it takes to make, and keep, you happy, Rach," he replied as he returned her hug.

"Okay, lovebirds, if you're done reflecting on how horrendously talented you both are, can we get to the movies?" Kurt asked with a laugh as he walked into the kitchen, Blaine not far behind him.

In answer, Rachel simply nodded as she grabbed Jesse's hand and led him towards what was now  _their_  living room, with Kurt and Blaine following closely behind them.

* * *

After watching the DVD of the 25th anniversary performance of Phantom of the Opera in honor of Rachel and Jesse's performance, as well as a couple of other musicals, Kurt and Blaine were about to get ready to leave when Jesse stopped them.

"You can stay here if you'd like. It's going to be your place too soon, so you might as well get used to it."

"My dads invited you both to brunch tomorrow, too," Rachel added from Jesse's side. "So this would make it easier for all of us to go together instead of having to meet up somewhere first."

"They both make good points," Blaine put in.

"I really didn't want to travel all the way back to Queens tonight anyway," Kurt said with a sigh before turning to Jesse. "So, which room is going to Blaine's and mine?"

"Rachel already has one of the guest rooms picked out for you."

"What about clothes for tomorrow?"

"Already taken care of," Rachel responded. "Blaine brought over a bag for the two of you earlier."

"Of course you did," Kurt said with a fond smile for his best friend.

* * *

"Still trying to make sure your invitation to the winter showcase isn't just a figment of your imagination?" Jesse teased as he walked back into the bedroom he would soon share with Rachel every night.

"I'm trying to wrap my head around the whole thing, really. Not only does she want us each to sing a song individually, but she wants us to sing another duet as well," Rachel responded.

"I was thinking  _I_ could pick our duet this time."

"You already have one in mind, don't you?" Rachel determined by the gleam she saw in Jesse's eyes.

"I might."

"Well, tell me what it is."

"Hmm…I don't know…I think I should make you wait."

"What? Why?" Rachel demanded.

Jesse laughed as he pulled her into his arms.

"Because I want to kiss you first," he told her before he did just that, smiling into the kiss when he felt Rachel's arms wrap around his neck.


	18. Second Chances Part 4

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee or the song Rachel and Jesse sing as their duet...

* * *

"Jess, wake up," Rachel whispered as she shook Jesse's shoulder in attempt to get him to do as she wanted.

"Rach, it's still dark out. Go back to sleep," Jesse responded, his eyes remaining closed as he did so.

"I can't sleep-I've been thinking about what to sing at the Winter Showcase."

Pulling Rachel further into his arms, Jesse opened his eyes to look at her.

"You don't need to worry about it. Whatever you choose will be amazing."

Rachel smiled as she was once again reminded of Jesse's constant faith in her.

"You will be too. We'll be even more amazing together."

"Of course, we will."

"Will you tell me what the duet you picked is?"

"Only if you promise to try and get some more sleep. We aren't meeting your dads until ten and I already set the alarm on my phone so you'll have plenty of time to both sleep some more  _and_  to complete your routine without having to rush."

"I promise."

Instead of answering with words, Jesse placed his mouth closer to Rachel's ear and quietly sang the first part of the duet he'd chosen.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked once he'd pulled back and was able to look at her face again.

Rachel beamed at him before snuggling closer and giving him her answer.

"It's perfect. I approve."

Jesse chuckled as he tightened his arms around her.

"I thought you might."

* * *

"Rachel is moving in with Jesse already? They've only been back together for just over a month now. Isn't that moving a little too fast?" Leroy questioned as he and Hiram waited for the four new roommates to make their appearance.

"Leroy, this is Rachel and Jesse we're talking about. They became serious pretty quickly the first time around, too. Besides, Kurt and Blaine are moving in with them as well. I thought you liked Jesse?"

Leroy sighed as he shrugged.

"I do, it's just…she's my little girl. I'm just adjusting to her being so far away from us. The next thing you know, Jesse isn't going to be calling just to tell us he's flying us out here for Rachel's recital-he'll be asking to marry her."

Hiram chuckled and patted his husband's hand.

"Could you really picture a better match for her, though? If Finn had proposed…I'm scared to say she very well might have said yes. Thank goodness Burt and Carole caught on to what was going on before he did something they'd both regret. He was so desperate to hold onto her, to latch onto her dreams. He didn't make her a better person…Jesse does."

"I know Jesse is Rachel's perfect match, but I still can't help but think of her as our little girl-who is too young to get married, perfect match or no."

"While I don't doubt that they've talked about marriage, I  _do_  doubt they're in any hurry to take that step. They're getting a place together; let them adjust to living with each other first. We'll talk about this more later since I see them walking in. Behave yourself."

* * *

"So, Jesse, how long have you been in New York?" Leroy asked as the small group sat around the restaurant table.

"I transferred after my freshman year at UCLA, so about a year and a half now," Jesse answered.

"Did you not enjoy UCLA?" Hiram wondered.

"UCLA is a great school, and there were times when I enjoyed it, but I never felt at home there. Not like I do in New York, and at NYADA."

"Jesse and I were asked to sing another duet at the Winter Showcase," Rachel revealed.

"They already picked out the song they're going to sing, too," Kurt added, earning chuckles of amusement from Rachel's dads.

"We'd expect nothing less from either of them," Hiram said with a smile. "We'd actually be a little concerned if they hadn't picked one out already."

"I'm beginning to think they have an entire list stored in their heads."

"They probably do," Leroy theorized.

"You make it sound like the only thing Jesse and I ever do is think about singing with each other," Rachel told them.

"We all know you're both secretly plotting your Broadway takeover," Kurt teased with a laugh.

"He's discovered our secret," Jesse told Rachel in mock-distress-making her and the others at the table laugh.

"I think he's just trying to make sure we keep him around," Rachel returned with a grin.

As they witnessed the foursome's playful banter, Hiram and Leroy turned to each other with a smile on their faces. It was obvious they all cared for each other and truly enjoyed being in each other's company. With three out of the four being known for their dramatics, they did have to wonder who was going to keep who in line, though.

* * *

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Rachel asked as everyone walked outside after their brunch.

"Nothing concrete," Hiram answered.

"I want to show you and Dad the record store Jesse found. It's not far from here," Rachel told him.

"Is this the same record store where you found that Judy album?" Kurt asked Jesse.

Jesse nodded.

"Yes, and they've got plenty more albums there I'm sure you'd like. When Rachel and I went there the other day, I saw her making a list of albums that she thought you'd like. I'm pretty sure she made one for each of us, actually."

"I couldn't help it. There's just so much stuff there, something for everyone," Rachel said as she turned to wrap her arms around Jesse's waist.

"Sounds like somewhere we need to go, then," Leroy said to his daughter with a smile.

"Great! Let's go!" Rachel said excitedly before grabbing Jesse's hand and beginning to lead him down the street.

* * *

After the group had been in the record store for a while, Jesse found that he and Leroy had ended up in the same section.

"How did you find this place?" Leroy asked as he walked over to stand next to his daughter's boyfriend.

"A friend of mine from NYADA was telling me about it. He said I should check it out, and I trust his taste in music, so I did. I liked it immediately. I knew Rachel would like it, too. I had hoped I would get a chance to bring her here."

"I know Rachel wouldn't like me asking this, but Hiram and I saw how devastated she was the first time you two broke up, and how happy she was when you came back her junior year. She wouldn't admit it to us at the time, but she was disappointed things didn't work out between you two then, either. I don't want to see her get her heart broken again, so I'm just going to come right out and ask you what your intentions towards my daughter are."

Jesse stopped looking through the albums and turned to face the older man before he spoke.

"I love Rachel, I always have, I always will. We both made mistakes and I realize now that we both had to do some growing up before we could truly be together, but now that I have her back…I'm never letting her go. She means everything to me, Mr. Berry, and I'd do anything for her. She's the love of my life, my soul mate."

Leroy did his best to keep the smile off of his face as he posed his next question.

"What about her Broadway dreams? I know you share them, but I never want to see her give up on them like she almost did last year."

"I'd never let her give up on them," Jesse responded. "She's going to be a star someday. I don't want to get in the way of her dreams. I just want to be there beside her when she accomplishes them. Broadway included."

"How is she truly doing at NYADA?"

"Freshman year is a big adjustment within itself, and she's still learning about her new environment. She's doing a lot better since Dean Tibideaux was finally able to fire Cassandra July. Rachel's new dance teacher is a thousand times better and truly wants to see her students succeed. According to Rachel, she's gives constructive criticism, which she can work with. She's giving all of the students a chance to re-do their two lowest-scoring dances, and is willing to give Rachel some extra credit for writing up a summary on Holly's dance recital tonight."

"I'm sure you know Rachel and Shelby are attempting to get to know each other, to have a relationship with each other, how do you feel about that?"

"I told Shelby she made a mistake by pushing Rachel away, and even though I don't know if I'll ever forgive her for it, it's nice to know she's realized her mistake. I told Rachel that I support her decision to want to get to know her mother, and that I would at least be civil with Shelby."

Leroy nodded, but stayed silent as he gave the younger man the opening that he seemed to have been waiting for.

"If you don't mind, I have a question for you, Mr. Berry," Jesse started.

"Go ahead," Leroy told him encouragingly.

"I know Rachel and I just recently got back together, but I've loved her since I was eighteen. I don't know when or where it might happen, but I want to marry Rachel someday. I'm asking for your permission to ask her to marry me…when the time is right."

Leroy studied the younger man for a few moments as he contemplated his answer.

"You know you'll have to ask Hiram as well," he started. "However, you have my permission. I haven't seen my baby girl this happy since the first time you two were together. I believe she's loved you as long as you have loved her. I'm glad she'll have you to take care of her, even if she doesn't think she needs someone to do that."

Jesse smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Berry."

Leroy clasped Jesse's shoulder and chuckled as he said, "Considering I have a feeling we'll be family sooner rather than later, you can call me Leroy."

* * *

"What did my Dad ask you at the record store?" Rachel asked later that night as she and Jesse walked together towards the auditorium where Holly's recital was being held.

"He just wanted to know what my intentions towards you were," Jesse responded, chuckling as he heard Rachel's exasperated sigh.

"I know he means well, but I really wish he wouldn't have done that."

"It just shows how much he loves you, Rach. He wanted to make sure you were doing better at NYADA, and not just telling him that to make him stop worrying so much."

"I guess I kind of deserved that one. I just wanted them to let me handle Ms. July on my own, not try to rush out here and solve my problems for me like they did when I was little."

"I understand, and I'm sure your dads do, too. You have two of the best parents anyone could ask for, Rach. Don't push them away."

Rachel smiled up at him as she tipped her face up for a kiss, to which he readily obliged.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too," Jesse responded.

"I'm glad you like my dads."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Finn. He never came right out and said it, but sometimes I could just tell he was uncomfortable."

"Finn is a fool, for more than one reason. You aren't with him anymore, you're with me…and for the record, I think your dads are awesome and it's great that they're so supportive of you. I wish my parents had been more like them."

" _I'll_  always support you," Rachel promised as they took their seats.

"Likewise."

* * *

"Rachel!"

At the sound of the female voice calling her name, Rachel turned to spot her cousin rushing towards her.

"You came," Holly said with a bright smile.

"I told you I would," Rachel responded as she hugged the older girl.

"I know, but a lot of people say they'll do things and then don't do them. My parents couldn't make it, my brother had a football thing and they couldn't get the time off work. It was nice knowing I had family in the audience. I want you to meet Dominic, he's around here somewhere."

"Your boyfriend, right?"

"Fiancé, actually," Holly corrected with a grin as she held up her left hand.

"Since when? I just talked to you yesterday and you didn't mention getting engaged."

"That's because he just proposed this morning. I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Is this your Jesse?"

Rachel shared a smile with her boyfriend before turning back to her cousin.

"Yes. Holly, this is my boyfriend, Jesse St. James. Jess, this is my cousin, Holly Evans."

"Jesse St. James….as in Vocal Adrenaline's Jesse St. James?" Holly replied.

"Yes…why?" Jesse wondered.

"Dominic was in Vocal Adrenaline with you."

"He was?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Dominic Edwards is your fiancé?" Jesse wanted to know.

Holly nodded.

"Small world, I guess," she said with a shrug.

"How did you meet Dominic?" Rachel queried.

"He was one of the upperclassmen that helped out with orientation. His good friend was the leader of the group I was assigned to. I was running on little sleep, and I kind of snapped at another girl who said something about ballet that I disagreed with. Dominic overheard this and started laughing. Naturally, I turned on him and asked him what was so funny. He just kept laughing and told me I was a drama queen. It's been his nickname for me ever since…though I'm pretty sure he thinks it's a term of endearment now."

"It is," Dominic responded as he joined the group, sliding his arm around Holly's waist. Seeing Rachel and Jesse together, he grinned at them. "I see you found your girl, St. James."

"It's more like she found me this time," Jesse corrected with a smile for his girlfriend. "Either way, now that I have her again, I'm never letting her go."

"You shouldn't have the first time. I told you not to listen to the rest of the team or to what Shelby said she wanted, and just stay with Rachel."

"Dominic was one of the few members of the team that didn't want any part of the funkification," Jesse explained.

"You told him to stay with me?" Rachel asked Dominic, not sure she heard the older boy properly the first time.

"Yeah. I've known Jesse since we were kids- it was obvious he had strong feelings for you. You were never just an acting exercise for him, no matter what he tried to tell himself, or Shelby, at the beginning. I told him not to throw away the chance at a relationship with once-in-a-lifetime girl for some scholarship to a school he didn't even really want to go to."

"How could you know that if you hadn't even met her before?" Holly wondered.

"I saw them the day Rachel came to visit Jesse at Carmel. I knew then and there that Jesse loved her," Dominic told his fianceé before turning to the girl at his friend's side. "It's nice to finally meet you, Rachel."

"It's nice to meet you, too. Thank you…for encouraging Jesse to do what was right for him, and not what he felt others expected of him, and for supporting us at a time when hardly anyone else did. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other, considering you're marrying my cousin, so I'm glad you weren't one of the evil ones," Rachel responded with a smile.

"On that note, what do you say we all get out of here and grab some coffee or something?"

"As long as food is included, I'm all for it," Holly responded.

After exchanging a look with her boyfriend, Rachel smiled at her cousin and then said, "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

"You and Holly seemed to really hit it off," Jesse remarked as he and Rachel curled together in their bed.

"We did. I asked her about giving me some pointers on my dancing and she agreed. We also agreed to try and get together at least once a week. I have to admit, I get a kick out of her and Dominic, too."

"They do seem to share our appreciation for playful banter and dancing."

Rachel laughed as she moved closer to her boyfriend.

"They'll never be as cute as us, though."

"That goes without saying."

"Why didn't you tell me about Dominic before?" Rachel wondered.

"I don't know-I guess because he was pretty much the only one who felt that way. He saw me as a person, not just a ticket to a Nationals win."

"I like him. I think we should introduce Kurt and Blaine to Holly and Dominic."

"I could see them getting along," Jesse agreed.

"Maybe we could have them over one night?"

"This is now your place too, you can have people over if you want."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't want you around, too."

"I should hope you want to keep me around."

Rachel giggled as she leaned over to steal a kiss.

"Always. I'm never letting you go, either. You're stuck with me."

"I can definitely live with that."

* * *

"Are you positive we got everything?" Rachel asked a few days later as she, Kurt, and Blaine finished moving their things into Jesse's place.

"Yes," Jesse, Kurt, and Blaine chorused together.

"Good….because I'm exhausted," Rachel replied as she flopped down on the couch.

"You're lucky your dads stopped by earlier with some food, then," Jesse told her with a laugh.

"My dads brought food?"

"Yes, they said something about wanting to make sure we all had home-cooked meals while we can."

"Speaking of dads, mine is going to be here next week!" Kurt said excitedly.

"How did he find the money for a ticket so quickly?" Blaine wondered. "I thought you said he didn't think he'd be able to afford it anytime soon?"

"He didn't say, he just said he'd be here next week for a few days."

As Kurt and Blaine talked, Rachel watched as Jesse walked into the kitchen with a small smile on his face. Curious as to what the smile was all about, she followed him.

* * *

"Did you have anything to do with Kurt's dad being able to be here next week?" Rachel wondered as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sort of. Your dads mentioned that Burt was disappointed he wouldn't be able to be with his son for Christmas, and you told me how close he and Kurt are, so I offered to help pay for Burt's trip here. Your dads paid for his ticket and I offered to let him stay here in the last guest bedroom, or pay for his hotel room if he didn't feel comfortable staying here," Jesse replied.

"Thank you. For helping me with my recital, for getting my dads here, for getting Kurt's dad here…you didn't have to do any of that…"

Jesse set down the food he had just taken out of the fridge and walked over to Rachel so he could pull her into his arms.

"I wasn't going to pass up the chance to sing with you again, nor was I going to pass up the chance to be with you again, to show you what we could have been the first time if things had been different. Getting your dads here was Kurt's idea too-I just helped make it happen. I told you-I'd do anything for you…whatever it takes to make you happy and keep you by my side. I can't lose you again, Rach. I won't."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck as she hugged him tightly.

"You won't. We're going to conquer Broadway together, remember? While I wish things had been able to work out for us the first time, I've been thinking about it and decided that maybe it's a good thing that they didn't. Maybe we needed to grow up apart in order to really make this work."

"Maybe," Jesse agreed. "While I stand by my statement that I would do anything for you, I wouldn't object to being rewarded for my efforts."

"I suppose a reward is well-deserved," Rachel conceded with a laugh as she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

"Must you two act disgustingly in love all of the time?" Kurt teased as Jesse and Rachel brought the food out to the living room a few minutes later.

"Yes," Rachel responded, "and don't act like you and Blaine aren't the same way. I've seen the looks you two give each other."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh, sure you don't. Maybe I should just take away that precious Judy album of yours until you agree with me."

Kurt gasped in mock outrage.

"You wouldn't!"

Rachel smiled innocently at her best friend before taking a seat next to her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't do anything of the kind. I don't know where you got such an idea, but it hurts that you think I would do such a thing."

"Do they do this often?" Jesse asked Blaine as Kurt and Rachel continued to banter with each other.

"Yes. I haven't quite figured out why yet, but they're entertaining and really wouldn't do anything to hurt each other, so I'm not worried."

"Good to know."

* * *

"So…how long until they're engaged?" Kurt asked his boyfriend once they had settled in their own bed.

"Rachel and Jesse?" Blaine wanted clarified. At Kurt's nod, he spoke again. "I'd say give them a year, tops, but I think more like less than six months."

"You think he'll wait that long? I'm pretty sure he already has a ring. I overheard Rachel's dads talking about him asking their permission to ask her to marry him, so I assume he has some kind of plan."

"I don't doubt that he does. I think he wants Rachel to at least get settled here first, though."

"That sounds like something he would do. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that we live here now."

Blaine chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

"You and me both. I'm certainly glad we are, though. I don't know if we'd have been able to find another roommate as compatible with both of us as Rachel is," he added.

"I think we should find a way to thank Jesse. He obviously doesn't really want for anything of monetary value, but maybe there's something else we could do for him."

"If we found a way to get them both out of the apartment for a day, we could set up a romantic dinner for them," Blaine suggested.

"Great idea. I'll think of some distraction tactics and get back to you."

* * *

As she was walking towards her last class of the day, Rachel heard Brody call her name.

"I need to get to class…" she started.

"I know, and I'll make this quick. After seeing you and Jesse together, both on stage and off, it's obvious that you two are really in love. I just wanted to say I hope you two will continue to be happy together…and I'm glad you found each other again. I also wanted to apologize for the whole mess with Cassie. I know it doesn't change anything, but I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Jesse and I are in love. I realize now that he's the only one I've ever really loved, even though I may have thought otherwise in the past. Thank you for helping me…and for apologizing. Good luck, Brody."

"Good luck to you, too, Rachel," he responded as she walked away.

* * *

"Are you ready for our duet?" Jesse asked as he and Rachel stood backstage together the following week.

"Always," Rachel responded with a smile. "You seem oddly nervous about something, though."

"I have something I want to ask you, but not until after our duet."

"We have a couple of minutes yet, why can't you just ask me now?"

"Because you need to concentrate on our duet."

"We've sung this a million times before; I don't need to concentrate to remember the lyrics."

"I promise I'll reveal my question…but not until  _after_  our duet."

"Will you at least tell me if the question is good or bad?"

"I think it's a good kind of question…and I hope you agree."

Rachel sighed, knowing full well she wouldn't get an answer out of Jesse before they were going to be called on to the stage.

"Fine, I'll wait, but you owe me."

Jesse laughed as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist.

"Do I now?" he asked.

Rachel wrapped her own arms around Jesse's neck as she nodded.

"I'm feeling a little nervous, and a kiss from my handsome boyfriend/duet partner is the only cure."

Instead of answering verbally, Jesse simply bent his head and captured Rachel's lips with his.

* * *

As she heard the opening notes Rachel looked over at her boyfriend and shared a small smile with him. They had already agreed that this song should be one of theirs and they had both added the roles of Elphaba and Fiyero to their lists of inevitable Broadway roles. Once she heard her cue, she stepped slightly forward and began to sing.

_Kiss me too fiercely_  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me.  
And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Taking his own cue from Rachel, Jesse sang his solo part before she joined her voice with his.

**Maybe I'm brainless**  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

__**Every moment**  
As long as your mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

When the song ended, Jesse picked Rachel up and spun her around as he hugged her tightly and the audience applauded them. With grins still on their faces, they made their way back to the dressing room they'd been assigned.

* * *

"So, what is this question you wanted to ask me?" Rachel asked once they had both changed back into their normal clothes.

"I know we've only been back together for a few weeks and you might think this is moving entirely too fast, but I know that I've loved you since I was eighteen. I fell hard and fast, and at the time, it kind of freaked me out. I was never able to get over you, Rach, and I never want to have to. All I want is for you to be happy…and if I can be the one to give you that happiness for the rest of your life, then I'll consider myself the luckiest man alive."

"Jess, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about us being together forever. You're my soul mate, there's never going to be anyone else for me. Ever. You and I are an inevitability, just like all of those Broadway roles I know you're going to play. The day we went to the record store with your dads, I asked them for their permission to ask you to marry me."

"Marry?" was the only word Rachel could manage to form.

Jesse nodded before he continued talking.

"I love you exactly how you are, Rachel Barbra Berry, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be the one that makes you happy, that makes you smile and a laugh. I'm willing to wait until you're done with school to get married, I don't have a problem with a long engagement," he told her as he took the ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

Rachel looked back and forth between the ring and Jesse a couple of times before she nodded and managed to get out a "yes."

"Yes?" Jesse asked-wanting to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes," Rachel repeated, a little louder this time.

Once he had slid the ring onto Rachel's finger, Jesse stood and raised his hands to frame Rachel's face, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"I'm just happy. When you walked away, and then when I pushed you away, I never thought I'd see you again. Now we're here at NYADA together, and you just asked me to marry you. It was a future I never let myself imagine until recently."

Jesse nodded in understanding before he leaned down to brush his lips with Rachel's.

"I love you," he told her softly.

"I love you, too," Rachel responded with a smile.

"As much as I'd love to spend more time alone with you, we did promise your dads and our friends that we would meet them for dinner."

"I suppose we better make an appearance then. It would be rude to keep our adoring fans waiting, after all."

Jesse laughed as he slid his arm around Rachel's waist and led her out of the room.

* * *

"Ms. Berry, Mr. St. James."

At the sound of their names, Rachel and Jesse turned to face the dean.

"I'm sure you both have someplace to be, but I just wanted to tell you that I thought your duet was fantastic. I hope you'll consider singing more of them soon."

"We're always up for singing with each other…or singing in general," Jesse responded.

"We'll talk more after the break. I'm sure you have a list of songs, so we'll go over them together and take things from there. Are you two staying in New York for the break?"

"Yes. We have family and friends that decided to spend the holidays here with us," Rachel told her with a smile.

"I'm glad you'll both have each other and loved ones here to spend the holidays with. Happy Hanukkah, Rachel, and Merry Christmas, Jesse. I look forward to seeing you both in January," Carmen said before she turned to walk over to another group of students.

"I think we've gained a fan," Jesse remarked as he and Rachel began to walk again.

"It sure seems like it. I'm still kind of in shock that she knew I was Jewish. I don't remember mentioning anything about it to her."

"She strikes me as one of those people that listen carefully when her students talk to her. Maybe you mentioned something about Hanukkah or Judaism that you didn't realize."

"Maybe. Either way, it was nice."

* * *

"I've decided something," Rachel announced as she curled up next to Jesse in their bed later that night.

"What's that?" Jesse wondered.

"I'm going to keep Rachel Berry as my stage name, but when we get married…I want to change my last name to St. James."

"You do?"

Delighted at her being the one to surprise Jesse this time, Rachel smiled as she nodded.

"I've been thinking about it for a while, actually. This is something that I want to do-no one is forcing me to do it. Changing my name to Rachel St. James doesn't mean I have to give up who I am inside."

"I'd never ask you to change anything about you. I'm touched that you want to take my last name, though. Have you and Kurt started planning yet?"

"We have a lunch date on Tuesday to start looking at dresses. I'm actually hoping to talk him into making one for me. That way my dress will really be an original."

"A Kurt Hummel original, no less."

Rachel grinned at her new fiancé as she nodded in agreement.

"Kurt assures me that you'll think I look gorgeous in any dress that I pick."

"Well, he's right. I always think you look beautiful."

Rachel beamed at him as she leaned over to brush her lips with his.

"I like the way you think," she told him.

"Of course, you do. I'm always right," Jesse reminded her with a grin.

"I think we should test that theory."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmhmm. I'm thinking about something that I want…and if you're always right, you'll be able to guess what it is on the first try."

"I'm pretty sure I know, but I suppose I better run it by you first….just to make sure that I'm right."

"Good idea."

As he bent his head to kiss the love of his life, Jesse sent up a silent thank you to whoever had decided he deserved another chance with Rachel, to whoever had decided that she was going to be his perfect match, his soul mate. Whoever it was, he was sure they couldn't have found anyone better for him than Rachel. They may not have had the easiest road to their happily-ever-after, but they'd get there eventually. Like so many other things in their lives, it was an inevitability.


	19. Truths and Confessions

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee...unfortunately.

* * *

Rachel was sitting against the bookshelf in the library when she saw Kurt sit down next to her.

"Why aren't you in Glee?" he asked her softly.

"Didn't feel like it today," she answered.

"Okay, drama queen, spill."

Rachel let out a bitter laugh, not noticing the surprised look on Kurt's face at the sound.

"Which part? The part where I don't know who I am anymore, where I feel like I can't accomplish anything without Finn, or the part where I'm still in love with Jesse?"

"Let's start with the first one," Kurt suggested.

Rachel sighed. "I look at pictures of myself when Glee first started and I can't remember who that girl was anymore….and that scares me."

"You were an obnoxious little diva," Kurt said, earning a glare from his best friend. "But it's that obnoxious little diva that got Mr. Ryerson fired, who has always been the heart and soul of New Directions. I don't care what Mr. Schue says, if it weren't for  _you_ , the club wouldn't exist. I know that girl is somewhere inside you yet. You can grow up and still remain true to yourself, that's what my dad always says."

"So why do I feel like I need Finn to accomplish anything? I don't understand."

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Yes, please," Rachel requested.

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"When Jesse was here, everyone could see how happy you were. You had finally found your other half, who happened to be just as obnoxious and just as dramatic as you are. Jesse never berated you for being exactly who you are. He had the confidence you always wished you had, and it was starting to rub off on you. You even went as far as telling Finn that you and Jesse might be true love, which I think you two are. That just made Finn even angrier, so he did his best to interfere more and more. He never truly left you alone, even after he gave Jesse his word that he would."

"That's true," Rachel agreed.

"I think that, combined with the fact that the majority of us didn't like the fact that he stole all our solos or and that we didn't trust him, was a big part of him leaving. Then you made that video, and I'm still kind of wondering what you were thinking there. I know you've always wanted to be popular, but that was a bit dramatic, even for you."

Rachel buried her face in her hands.

"Don't remind me," she mumbled.

Kurt chuckled before he began to speak again.

"When Jesse left, I think it broke something in you. Suddenly your whole world came crashing down around you and you felt even more insecure than you did before. You clung to the first thing you could think of-which was Finn. Yes, you were upset when he broke up with you last year, but not as upset as you were when Jesse left. I saw the old you last year when Jesse came back. Before Finn interrupted you at Prom, you were having a good time with Jesse."

"I was," Rachel admitted. "I missed him so much, and I was wishing he would somehow find a way to come back to me. Then he interrupted my song."

"You hurt him again, though, Rachel. I know it's not what you particularly want to hear, but it's true. When you ignored his texts, chose to go out on a date with Finn, and then finally when he flew all the way out to New York to see you perform, you kissed Finn on stage. You didn't speak up afterwards when Jesse and Finn were arguing about the kiss, either. All of that made Jesse think you wanted nothing to do with him. You were so afraid he was just going to leave again that you chose the safe option, even though you and I both know it was the  _wrong_  option. Jesse is a lot things, but safe isn't one of them."

"So because I let Finn get inside my head, I did all of those things," Rachel concluded.

"In a nutshell, pretty much," Kurt agreed.

"I miss Jesse, Kurt. I miss him so much it hurts."

"Well what do you expect when your soul mate isn't the one you're currently engaged to marry? Listen to your heart, Rachel; it's trying to tell you that Finn isn't the one for you. Your happily ever after won't happen with him. Finn doesn't belong in New York. My dad wants him to take over the tire shop, and even you said that Finn was good at that. He seems to enjoy it, and if he had the drive and the desire, he probably could accomplish a lot more, but the fact of the matter is that he doesn't have that. Not the way you or I do, not the way Blaine and Jesse do."

"I wish I could just go to New York now. Maybe convince Shelby to tell me where Jesse is."

"No one told you?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Told me what?" Rachel wondered.

"Jesse is Vocal Adrenaline's new coach."

"He came back to Ohio? Why?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"Oh."

"Rachel, I love you like a sister, and while I'm disappointed you won't actually  _be_  my sister, I know my stepbrother isn't the one for you."

"How do you know Jesse will even talk to me?"

"No matter how mad at you he is, he'll talk to you. He may yell at you a bit, but he'll eventually listen."

"What am I supposed to do, just waltz right into Carmel's auditorium?"

"Just sneak in after rehearsal. If Jesse is anything like Shelby, he'll stay after to work on things."

"He did the same when he was here last year, though Mr. Schue dismissed the majority of his ideas."

"Come on, drama queen, you have an engagement to break and a drama king to find," Kurt said, standing and holding his hand out for Rachel.

Rachel took Kurt's hand and let him pull her up.

"Sondheim?" Kurt asked, eyeing the books around them.

Rachel blushed a little.

"It's where I found Jesse when he snuck into McKinley to meet with me."

Kurt nodded, a knowing smile on his face, earning him an elbow in the side from Rachel.

* * *

A few weeks later, Rachel stood outside of Carmel's auditorium, waiting for the doors to open so she could sneak in. She could hear Jesse's voice as he demonstrated something-she guessed it would be the proper way to sing something.

Wanting to see how Jesse handled being the coach instead of the consultant, Rachel wandered over the door she knew had steps behind it that led up to the balcony. Smiling when she found it was open, she carefully opened it and slipped inside. Crossing her fingers that the seat wouldn't squeak, Rachel sat near the edge of the balcony, but far enough away that no one would be able to tell she was there unless they were looking.

' _Still all black I see'_  she thought to herself as she watched Jesse walk back to his desk. She had to bite back a gasp of surprise when he looked up into the balcony, as if he knew she was there. She decided it wouldn't surprise her, since she and Jesse had always had sort of a sixth sense when it came to each other.

* * *

When rehearsal ended, Rachel remained where she was, curious to see if Jesse really knew she was there or not and a little terrified about confronting him. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see him walk towards the back of the auditorium and take the other set of steps that led up to the balcony. Once she realized that Jesse wasn't anywhere she could see him, she figured he must have left when she wasn't paying attention, resigned herself to trying again another day. She was stopped in her tracks by the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here, Rachel?" he asked.

Rachel turned around to face the boy she knew she still loved. When she saw the dark, angry look on his face, she immediately felt stupid for coming here.

"Don't worry about it. I'm leaving," she answered, making a move towards the door on the opposite side of the balcony.

"Is New Directions really that desperate that they have to resort to spying again?" Jesse asked, knowing Rachel wouldn't be able to help herself-she'd have to defend her team.

Just as he'd suspected, she whirled to face him once more, her eyes bright with anger and what looked like a little bit of hurt.

"No! No one but Kurt knows I'm here!" She practically yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Then  _why_  are you here?"

"It doesn't matter," Rachel responded bitterly.

"Did you come to rub your engagement in my face? I never was good enough, was I, Rachel?"

After hearing Jesse's angry words, Rachel felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart. Tears falling freely now, she simply flashed Jesse a hurt look and moved towards the door once more.

"Rachel," Jesse repeated.

"I came here to see you, okay?! I wanted to say that I'm sorry; I was stupid and unsure of myself. I didn't mean to drive you away two years ago, or last year. I was just so  _scared_. I knew if I gave you my heart again, and you again decided that you didn't want it anymore, that I'm not sure I could put it back together again."

"Is that what you think?" Jesse asked softly.

Rachel wiped at her eyes, furious with herself, as she let out a bitter laugh.

"What was I  _supposed_  to think, Jesse? It hurt so much when you left, I warned you what you leaving would do to me and you ignored me!"

"Do you think I wasn't hurting, too? I hated that I never got a real chance with you. Did I expect to find my other half, my soul mate, when Shelby made me agree to her little scheme? No. Is that what happened? Yes. Did she care? No. I thought we had a real shot last year, but then you once again picked Hudson over me. Do you think that didn't hurt  _me_?"

"I broke up with Finn weeks ago. It hasn't been easy, but I've been doing okay on my own. Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn have been great, but they're no replacement for true love."

"I never wanted to leave you, you know," Jesse told her, cautiously walking closer to her.

Rachel's head shot up and she locked eyes with him. She gasped when she realized he was telling the truth.

"You didn't?" she asked.

"No. Shelby threatened me with my scholarship. I even suggested getting you to transfer, but at that point she'd already decided she wanted nothing more to do with you so that wasn't an option. If it hadn't been for that damn scholarship and that stupid agreement I'd made with Shelby, we might still be together.  _We_  might be the ones planning our wedding. Instead, we're standing here fighting with each other."

"I would have transferred for you. I knew you didn't really like it at McKinley, and that you were only there for me. Even if it didn't seem like it, I did appreciate you transferring."

"I couldn't ask you to give up the team you worked so hard to create," Jesse revealed.

"I loved you so much at that point that it wouldn't have mattered. True love trumps show choir any day. It's not like I'd never be able to sing again."

"Why did you choose Hudson, then? Because you were scared I'd leave again?" Jesse asked, now standing beside her.

Rachel gave a little nod.

"Kurt says it's because I felt Finn was safe, he was predictable. I wasn't sure what you had planned for after Nationals, but I didn't feel like I could ask you to stay in Ohio another year just so I didn't have to say goodbye to you again."

"If I wanted to go back to school, I could have taken classes at OSU or something, at least to get my GPA back up. I didn't flunk out, I left. Deferred my scholarship."

"What?"

"I don't really think I want to go back to UCLA. Honestly, I'm not even sure I want to go back to  _college_. I did consider staying in New York, but when Carmel called about the coaching position, I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I was ashamed of what Goolsby did to Vocal Adrenaline; I wanted to help redeem them. I worked so hard to build the team up to what it was by the time I left. I kind of felt like all my hard work just went down the drain."

"I know that feeling."

"I have no doubt that you do. It also gave me a chance to be close enough to you that I could sort of keep an eye on you from afar. Plus, it's kind of nice to have my opinions matter again."

"I honestly thought Mr. Schue would listen to you, otherwise I never would have suggested the consultant idea," Rachel said just loud enough for Jesse to hear her.

"He didn't like my methods, which came from my years with Shelby. I may have cursed her a time or two for them, but they were effective."

"So you know she was at McKinley for a while," Rachel started.

Jesse gave a solemn nod.

"I'm sorry she tore apart your team like that, Rach. She always was an expert manipulator."

"It's not like Mr. Schue wouldn't have let them back in if they lost. They were all well aware of that."

"I heard you got suspended for stuffing the ballot box, too."

Rachel shrugged, a bit of a smile playing on her lips.

"I was trying to help Kurt. You know me; I always go overboard with things."

"That's very true. I've been accused of that myself a time or two."

"You looked so angry before, and I don't blame you. I know I didn't exactly look thrilled to see you last year."

Jesse smirked at her.

"You forget I can see through your show face. I knew you were happy to see me; otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to prom or kissed you that day in the auditorium. I thought we were on the road to getting back together…and then the  _other_  kiss happened."

"I wanted to shoot Finn for that. Santana wanted to _kill_  both of us for it. If it hadn't been for Sam and Noah, I think she would have drawn blood."

"Puckerman doesn't call her Satan for nothing," Jesse reminded her with a laugh.

Rachel giggled, making Jesse smile.

"That's true. She said she forgave me, since I had no idea he was going to do that, but she'd never forgive Finn. Even if we wouldn't have won, maybe we would have placed higher."

"Why did you come here to see me, Rachel?" Jesse asked, repeating his earlier question.

"I was sort of hoping you could find it in your heart to forgive  _me_  this time. Now it's  _my_  turn to ask  _you_  for another chance. You're the only one who can complete me. You're the only one who never tried to change me. You loved me for exactly who I was, even if I was too obsessed with Finn and being popular at the time," Rachel answered.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"It's part of my charm."

Jesse laughed as he nodded in agreement.

"That's definitely true. I'm not sure how this is going to work, with me coaching your competition at Nationals, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to  _make_  it work. After you graduate, we'll go to New York, take it by storm."

Rachel felt tears forming in her eyes again at Jesse's words. When he made a move to pull her into his arms, she went willingly, burying her face against his chest as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm not giving you up again," he whispered in her ear.

"Me, neither," she answered.

Encouraged by Rachel's words, Jesse moved his hands from her waist to her face, tilting it up so he could look into her eyes.

"I love you, Rachel," he told her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I love you, Jesse," Rachel responded moments before Jesse leaned down and captured her lips with his.

* * *

"Well someone looks pleased with themselves this morning," Santana remarked when Rachel walked into school after the long weekend.

"You're sparkling again," Brittany said from beside Santana.

Rachel smiled at the two cheerleaders.

"I have good reason to," she said before she continued down the hall to her locker.

"You're in a good mood," Kurt remarked as he leaned against the locker next to Rachel's.

"I am," Rachel answered. "What do you think about getting rid of the bangs?"

Kurt shook his head, as he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly.

"You want to get rid of your bangs?" he repeated.

"Probably. Jesse says he doesn't care, that I look beautiful either way, but I'm thinking I want to get rid of them."

"I knew it," Kurt said, making Rachel grin.

"You knew what?" Blaine asked, walking up to stand beside his boyfriend.

"Jesse and I are back together," Rachel answered.

"I think you and Jesse should be the ones to kiss on stage at Nationals this year," Kurt joked.

Rachel laughed as she looped her arm through his and began to walk down the hall with the small group that had formed near her locker.

"Don't let Jesse hear you say that, he just might do it."

"Even more reason  _to_  suggest it to him," Kurt responded.

"I second that," Santana put in from Rachel's other side. "Also, I was thinking we should wear  _vestidos rojos_  this year instead of black ones."

"I have to agree with Satan on the color choice. I think a simple old-Hollywood type style dress in red would be gorgeous on not only you, but the rest of the girls as well. If we can get the majority of our teammates to agree, you know Mr. Schue will, too, since he dislikes confrontation so much."

Rachel smiled to herself as she listened to the ideas being tossed around. Even if New Directions didn't win Nationals this year, she was going to make sure that, at the very least, everyone gave everything they had. No more half-assed, unrehearsed performances. If Jesse wasn't already coaching the rival team, she would have seriously considered convincing Figgins to hire Jesse to replace Mr. Schue, who was clearly incompetent. Since that wasn't an option, and Coach Sylvester seemed to be more of New Directions' ally this year, she was sure she could use that her advantage instead. Even if her methods were a bit out there sometimes, she  _did_  know how to coach a team to victory. Coach Bieste was always willing to help the Glee club as well, and between the two of them, she was sure they would easily be able to convince Mr. Schue of whatever decisions the team made.

She was also beginning to really believe she could have both her dreams and love. With Jesse, she'd never have to choose because not only did he truly love her, but he also shared her drive and ambition. They had similar goals, wanted the same life. Like the roles they were both destined to play on Broadway someday, the life they were already beginning to build together was an inevitability…and she wasn't going to let the boy who wanted to make all of her dreams come true slip through her fingers again. He was hers and she was his. Forever.

* * *

**Translations:**

_vestidos rojos = red dresses_


	20. Apologies and Understandings

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee. If I did, things would be a lot different...and there'd be plenty of fabulous St. Berry writers on staff :)

* * *

The night after the horrible debut of her  _Run, Joey, Run_  video, Rachel did everything she could to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Music wasn't soothing her the way it usually did and she didn't want to admit that she knew the reason for that. She wanted to hear Jesse's voice-hear  _him_  singing to her instead of some stranger.

She was currently wrapped up in one of the hoodies Jesse had left the last time he was at her house, lying curled up in a ball on her bed. Her dads had tried to comfort her, but as much as she loved them, it wasn't their comfort she needed right now. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember when things had been better between her and Jesse, silently willing him to change his mind and at least  _talk_ to her.

* * *

"What are we doing to do about Rachel and Jesse?" Leroy asked his partner warily as they sat in the living room together.

Hiram shrugged before answering his husband.

"There's not much we  _can_  do, I'm afraid. They need to figure it out for themselves. All I know is I've never seen our little girl so distraught before. I knew she had feelings for the boy, but I didn't realize how deep they were until now. I don't think she did either. I have no doubt that Jesse knows her well enough to realize that this…what was it?"

"A Glist," Leroy supplied, rolling his eyes and making a mental note to have a little chat with Rachel's choir director, possibly even her principal, about the whole thing.

"I think we should look at other options for Rachel's education. This type of thing can't continue. I know that Rachel isn't the easiest to get along with, but we raised her to be true to herself. We knew that she was talented from a young age and it wasn't long before she realized it, too. It's what we always wanted. While she's always going to run into people who think her stubbornness and ambition are bad things, she shouldn't have to be subjected to everything we now know she has been."

"I-," Leroy started, only to be cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Hiram wondered as he followed Leroy into the entryway.

"Jesse," Leroy said in surprise once he'd opened the door and saw the teenage boy standing there.

"Is Rachel home?" Jesse asked, sounding as wary as Leroy himself had just minutes before.

"She's upstairs in her room," Hiram answered.

"Can I see her?"

Leroy motioned the boy inside before gesturing towards the stairs.

"You're the only one she wants to see right now," he revealed.

Jesse didn't bother to hide his surprise.

"I am?"

Hiram nodded, smiling a little bit to himself.

"Yes, son, you are. If you'll permit me to ask, I am curious as to why you're here. Last I heard you didn't want to even speak to Rachel, let alone see her."

Jesse sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"This whole thing is partially my fault, too. I've been…keeping some things from Rachel, and that has been more difficult than I ever imagined. I didn't plan on feeling the way I do about her, but the fact of the matter is she's everything I could ever want. She's perfect and anyone who thinks otherwise is an idiot. Now that I've had time to think about why she did what she did, I can't help but sympathize, especially since I've seen firsthand what those so-called friends of hers put her through.  _They're_  the ones who need to change, not Rachel."

Leroy exchanged a small smile with his husband before he once again gestured towards the stairs.

"Go on up. We'll see you both for breakfast in the morning."

Jesse looked surprised again for a moment before he quickly ascended the stairs, making his way down the hall to his girlfriend's room.

* * *

When Rachel heard the knock on her door, she expected it to be one of her dads. She knew they had been talking about going to a late movie, so she assumed they were coming to tell her they would be back later.

"Come in," she called, not wanting to move from her spot and not bothering to open her eyes.

Although her eyes were closed, she was not anywhere near sleep. Keeping them closed simply helped her remain in her own little world. If her dads thought she was tired and just wanted to sleep, they wouldn't ask any more questions. She felt someone sit next to her on the bed and begin stroke her hair. The way they wound their hands through the long strands was familiar…but neither of her dads ever ran their fingers through her hair. Jesse did, though.

"Jesse?" Rachel asked, her eyes flying open and locking with Jesse's.

"Hi," he answered softly, continuing to run his fingers through her hair.

Instead of answering, Rachel sat up and promptly launched herself at him, feeling a little better when she felt him wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly against him.

"I brought you something," Jesse said, using the same soft tone he had before.

Rachel pulled back a little, raising watery eyes to look at her boyfriend. She sniffled as he handed her the small pink bag.

"A Care Bear?" Rachel asked, eyeing the turquoise-colored bear carefully.

"Her name is Wish Bear," Jesse explained. "I told you I wanted to make all your dreams come true. The same goes for your wishes, plus she has gold stars and I know how much you like those."

Rachel hugged Jesse again while clutching the bear he'd just given her.

"I'm sorry, Jesse, I really am. I just…," Rachel started, burying her face in Jesse's shoulder when she couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Rachel, look at me," Jesse requested, firmly but softly.

When Rachel did as he requested he framed her face with his hands, wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Now that I've seen what you go through on a daily basis, and I've had time to think about what that type of…torture…could do to someone, what it could make them do in an attempt to bolster their reputation, I get it. I don't like it, but I get it. You and I, we don't belong in small-town Ohio. I was extremely lucky to have been able to go to a school where the show choir is at the top of the proverbial food chain rather than the bottom. I didn't realize how lucky I was until I transferred to McKinley."

"I didn't mean to hurt you…I was just so  _tired_  of always being mocked and ridiculed because of who I am. I feel like you've been keeping things from me, too, and while that's not an excuse, it didn't exactly help."

Jesse sighed, moving his hands from Rachel's face so he could gather her in his arms again.

"You're right," he began, threading his fingers through her hair again almost unconsciously. "I have been keeping things from you. If you'll let me, I'd like to explain."

"As long as you don't leave," Rachel answered.

Jesse pressed a kiss to her temple in answer before he spoke again.

"As you're aware, the first time I laid eyes on you was at your Sectionals competition. Your biological mother is Vocal Adrenaline's coach. She saw my instant attraction to you and decided to use it for her advantage. She's legally prohibited from contacting you until you turn eighteen, but if  _you_  chose to contact  _her_ , she wouldn't be in any sort of legal trouble. When she heard about our meeting at the music store and our date, she pressured me even more. She wanted my help. I told her no multiple times before I finally gave in so she'd just leave me alone."

"That's horrible," Rachel said quietly.

Jesse nodded in agreement.

"When Shelby decides she wants something, she'll go to any length necessary to get it-even if that means using  _my_  feelings for  _her_  advantage. Now that I know you, I can sort of understand where she's coming from. Regardless of what any of those so-called friends of yours at McKinley tell you, you really are a great person, Rach. Not everyone is going to understand your ambition and drive, that's just a fact of life, but you shouldn't have to be mocked for it."

"You understand. You always have."

"That's because you and I are so much alike. We want the same life. As I was saying, though, that's no reason for you to be ridiculed the way you are. They don't take the time to get to know who you are deep down. They don't get to see the way you're fiercely loyal to those you care about, or that you're incredibly intelligent."

Rachel allowed herself to smile a little at Jesse's words. Truthfully, she was just happy to have him here right now, and that he was talking to her.

"You do, though," she told him.

Jesse smiled softly at her.

"Yes, I do, and I consider myself extremely lucky to get to see that side of you. You've also seen a side of me that few people know exists, so it goes both ways. As I was saying, though, once Shelby decided she wanted you to contact her, she decided to do whatever it took to accomplish that. She thought I was transferring so I could bring you to her faster, but that's not the truth. The truth is what I told you that day in McKinley's choir room-I transferred for  _you_. So we could be together."

"I  _have_  always kind of wondered things about my mom, and at times, I was jealous of girls at school who got to do lots of mother-daughter things…but then I realized I was being foolish. I have _two_  great dads…and some people, like Noah for example, don't even have  _one_. His mom is great, but I know he's always wished his dad was around as well. He and his mom never really bonded the way she did with his sister, or the way I have with my dads."

"Your dads are great. They both called me 'son' earlier…it was kind of nice."

"I don't need my mom. Would I like to get to know her? Sure, but I don't need her. Not the way I need my dads, not the way I need  _you_. It's not as if I'm lacking for motherly attention. My aunts have always been more than willing to do mother-daughter stuff with me. They were both around when I admitted to my dads that I wanted someone to do mother-daughter stuff with. I tried to hide it from them because I didn't want to hurt their feelings."

"That's another thing most people don't get to see," Jesse insisted. "Your kindness. You always take other people's feelings into consideration, even when it comes at your own expense. Some people think you have some ulterior motive, but that's not true."

"What will she do if I decide  _not_  to contact her?" Rachel asked, changing the subject again.

Jesse shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Probably take away my scholarship."

"That's just wrong."

"Not in Shelby's eyes."

"I'll talk to my dads about her in the morning. Thank you for explaining everything to me."

"I wasn't finished," Jesse told her.

"There's more?" Rachel asked, not sure what else Jesse could be hiding from her.

Jesse pulled Rachel close again before he bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry."

Rachel felt like crying again, but for an entirely different reason this time.

"I love you, too, Jesse Jonathan St. James," she whispered, fighting back the tears that once again threatened to fall, though for a different reason this time.

Jesse hugged Rachel tightly before he pulled back slightly he could lean down and capture Rachel's lips with his.

"So you forgive me?" Rachel asked breathlessly when they ended the kiss.

"Getting there," Jesse answered. "Honestly, it still kind of hurts. I'll get over it eventually, but I need a little more time."

"Oh."

"You apologized and admitted you messed up. That goes a long way, Rach. I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me. Although, judging from the fact that you're wearing my hoodie and holding the Care Bear I just gave you, I'm thinking you don't think that's necessarily a bad thing. Besides, I wasn't exactly honest either."

"It was the closest I could get to you holding me," Rachel admitted softly. "You forgot it the last time you were here…"

Jesse chuckled. "You can keep it. It looks better on you, anyway."

"I'd rather keep you."

Jesse grinned as he pulled Rachel close again. "How about both?" he asked.

"Deal," Rachel responded, leaning forward to kiss her boyfriend again.


	21. Nationals 2011

**Disclaimer:**  I wish I owned Glee, I'd be a heck of a lot richer if I did, but since I'm still just a poor student, we can gather that I do not own it :(

* * *

The morning of New Directions' Nationals 2011 competition, Jesse awoke to the sound of knocking at his hotel room door. Since the person apparently refused to stop knocking, he reluctantly got out of bed and padded over to the door.

"Rachel?" Jesse asked in surprise as he found Rachel standing outside his door.

"I can't go out there on that stage today," Rachel responded as Jesse stepped back to allow her to enter the room.

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"It's the day of the competition and they still don't have songs written. They refused to let me write  _anything_ , claiming they could do it and I didn't have to be the only songwriter in the group."

Jesse rolled his eyes before he spoke.

"You deserve better than that, Rach. I know you feel a sense of loyalty to these people, but they obviously don't feel the same. I wouldn't want to go out on that stage, either. It's just going to be one big embarrassment. Schuester and the rest of your team dismissed every suggestion I made, the only reason I'm here is to support you. How did you find out I was here, anyway?"

"Noah. I woke him up first, and he told me to go find you. When I asked him how that was possible when you were in Ohio and I was here in New York, he told me you were here and gave me your room number. Then he told me that he forgives me for waking him up early, but only because I'm a fellow Jew."

"Sounds like Puckerman," Jesse agreed. "I know you told me I didn't have to be here, but I wanted to be. For you."

"I don't know what to do. It's like they're bound and determined to prove to the show choir world how lazy and uninterested they really are. I don't want to embarrass myself by going out there, but I don't want to make my life a living hell by  _not_  going out there."

"You have to think about what's best for  _you_ , Rach. They don't need you to compete, so they dismiss you like you're nothing. Obviously the way they treat you hasn't changed, and that's a shame. If you were in Vocal Adrenaline, things would have been different."

Rachel sighed as she took a seat next to Jesse on the bed.

"I wish I would have transferred when I had the chance. Maybe things would have been different…and we could have stayed together."

"You still have the chance to transfer. Talk to your dads about it. I can't picture them putting up too much of a fight about it."

"I don't know anyone there, who says they'll still be willing to make me their star?"

"They appreciate talent, you'll make friends. It's not like you have to stop talking to Puck because he's going to stay at McKinley or Kurt because he decided to stay at Dalton. Besides, I'll be there next year, too."

"You graduated."

"You're right, I did. I've decided to take a year off, to take time and decide if college is really the right choice for me. Gooslby asked me to help with Vocal Adrenaline for a year, and I'm seriously considering taking him up on his offer. I've also been debating if I want to get a place here and just stay. I haven't really decided yet."

"Wouldn't that be a kind of conflict of interest, though?"

"What would be?"

"You and I dating, if you're going to be Vocal Adrenaline's assistant coach and if I join the team."

"I guess it could be, but if I had to choose between you and helping with Vocal Adrenaline, I'd choose you. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

"Vocal Adrenaline is still the best show choir in the nation, coaching them would be a fabulous opportunity for you."

"I'd rather have you. I'm sure there will be plenty of fabulous opportunities for me in the future, I'm not worried."

"Do you think they'll even notice if I don't show up?" Rachel wondered softly.

"I can't say for sure, but I'm leaning towards no. I'll be happy to help you hide either way, though."

"I'm kind of tired, actually. I've been up most of the night…I couldn't sleep…"

"You're welcome to the bed; I can sleep on the couch."

"I was actually hoping you'd…stay with me."

"Rach, I can't keep doing these couple things with you without knowing what you want. I won't take back my offer of hiding you, but I need you to make a choice."

"A choice?" Rachel wondered, unsure she was following his train of thought.

"Yes. A choice. Hudson, or me. I don't want to play this back and forth game anymore," Jesse responded.

"I had time to think about that, too. You're the only one who could ever truly break my heart, Jesse. It hurt so much when you left the first time, I don't know if I could survive that again….so you have to promise you'll help me make us work. I don't want to be in another one-sided relationship."

"You wouldn't be. I want us to work; I want to make you happy."

"You already do. I want us to work, too. I'm really happy you came back, you know."

Jesse couldn't help but smile at her.

"Are you now?" he teased.

"Yes. You said it yourself-you'd never miss all of my drama. You find me irresistible," Rachel responded with a grin.

"This is very true. Does this mean what I think it does?"

"It's always been you. It's always going to be you," Rachel said solemnly.

"As it should be," Jesse told her before bending his head to brush his lips with hers.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Rachel?" Will asked his team later that day when he realized that their female lead hadn't been around all day.

"I think she and St. James ran off together to get married or something," Puck said unhelpfully. "It's not like any of you really care. You all just want her to sing so we might stand a chance of not losing our asses off out there."

"We don't need her," Mercedes put in. "I'll sing her parts and get us placed higher than if Miss I'm Better Than Everyone Else did."

"Berry is perfectly fine, and that's all you need to know," Puck added.

"I'm the chaperone, I need to know where she is," Will argued.

"Some chaperone," Santana muttered under her breath, earning a snicker of amusement from Puck.

"Where is she, Puck?" Will demanded.

"She's with St. James, as she should be."

"They sparkle together," Brittany said as she nodded in agreement with Puck's statement.

"I'm going to go call Jesse, I'll be back in a few minutes," Will told his team as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Good luck getting him to answer. I'm sure he's probably very…distracted right now," Puck responded.

"Rachel would never do anything like that!" Finn argued.

"Anything like what? I'm lost," Mercedes admitted.

Santana rolled her eyes before taking a seat next to Puck on the couch and then crossing her arms over her chest.

"You people are really  _estúpido_ sometimes," she muttered.

"I'll go get her myself. She'll follow me," Finn decided.

"Sit  _down_ , Finn," Quinn commanded icily.

"But…" Finn started, only to be cut off by Santana.

"Just shut  _up,_ Finnbecile. You only want Rachel because someone else does. You always want what you can't have. You're so  _infantil_."

"Are you just going to sit there and let her talk to me like that?" Finn demanded of his supposed best friend.

"She has a point, so yes," Puck answered.

"She does not! I'm not….whatever she just said."

"Actually, you are," Tina responded. "You think you know more than the rest of, when in reality, you know a lot less."

Finn simply gaped at her while the rest of the team tried to resist the urge to say anything else to their fearful leader.

* * *

"Jess, your phone is ringing," Rachel mumbled as she heard Jesse's ringtone, "and they keep calling."

Jesse sighed as he opened his eyes and reached for his phone.

"Schuester," he told the girl at his side. "Probably wondering where you are."

"Obviously Noah told him that I'm with you. My dads know where I am and what my plans are, and they're the ones who have a right to be worried, even though they aren't."

"You know I agree with you, but obviously Schuester doesn't."

"I guess you should call him back, then."

"Probably," Jesse agreed, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he slid out of the bed. "You should get some more rest. I'll go outside to talk to him."

Rachel smiled and nodded, moving to rest her head on the pillow Jesse had just been using before closing her eyes.

* * *

"Hello?" Jesse answered as his phone began to ring again.

"Jesse. Where are you?"

"In New York. What does it matter to you, anyway? You're not in charge of me."

"Maybe not, but I  _am_  in charge of the girl you're holding hostage."

"She's not a hostage. She's here willingly."

"She needs to meet the rest of the team at the auditorium. We have a performance tonight."

"Rachel has decided she no longer wants to be a part of New Directions, and since you don't need her to have enough members to be able to perform, she has also decided not to perform tonight. She's already spoken to her dads, and they know everything. You don't need to worry anymore, Schuester."

"How are we supposed to compete without her?"

"You're the coach, you figure it out. I'm sure any one of your female team members would be more than happy to take Rachel's place as female lead, since she will be moving on to bigger and better things."

Will sighed before he spoke again.

"Look, Jesse, I know Rachel and I don't always see eye-to-eye, but I  _do_  worry about her…"

"She's fine. She'll be stopping by later tonight to say her goodbyes, you'll see her then," Jesse responded before ending the call and walking back into the room.

* * *

"I take it the phone call didn't go well," Rachel said as she felt Jesse slide into the bed next to her again.

Jesse pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he answered.

"No, but it's okay. He won't be bothering either of us anymore, and judging from Puck's texts, he has a lot more to worry about than where the now former female lead of his team is."

"I'd kind of like to be a fly on the wall in that green room right now," Rachel admitted with a small laugh.

Jesse chuckled as he hugged her tightly.

"I have to agree. I'm sure Puck will be more than happy to give you a play-by-play later."

"That's very true."

"You never told me what your dads said about you transferring."

"If I recall correctly, I was trying to when  _someone_  decided to distract me," Rachel teased with a grin.

Jesse smirked at her, eyes dancing mischievously.

"I didn't hear any complaints from you."

"I'm not complaining, just stating a fact."

"Uh-huh. Are you going to tell me what they said or state some more facts?"

Rachel laughed before she answered him.

"They confessed they were going to talk to me about the same thing after I returned from Nationals. They said they would let me finish high school online if I wanted to, and apparently they had already spoken to Shelby about providing the arts portion of my education."

"Really."

"I was surprised, too. I know you and Shelby don't exactly get along, but I'm hoping you can both be civil. You said yourself that you learned a lot from her. She obviously knows what she's doing. I think I could benefit from that knowledge."

"I'd do anything for you, Rach," Jesse promised. "Including being civil to my former coach, regardless of the fact that she's not exactly my favorite person. Whatever it takes to keep you by my side, I'll do it."

"I'm very happy to hear that," Rachel assured him, a small smile playing at her lips.

At Jesse's raised eyebrow, she simply grinned at him before cupping her hand behind his head and pulling him towards her again.

"Is there something you'd like, Miss Berry?" he asked playfully.

"The bed was cold after you left. I'm still cold. I need to be warmed up," Rachel responded innocently.

"I think I can do something about that," Jesse told her before leaning down to capture her lips with his and pull her closer to him.

* * *

"Where are Berry and St. James?" Santana wondered as she and Puck stood in the lobby of the hotel later that night.

"They said they'd meet us here, they'll be here," Puck responded.

"Why did you drag me along, anyway? I still have a whole list of things I'd like to say to our now former male lead."

"I'm sure Quinn does, too. You can yell at Hudson some more tomorrow, Satan."

"Well, the team  _is_  in better hands now, with us taking over as leads."

"Yeah, I'm still not sure how I got suckered into that one."

"It's what Rachel wanted. St. James isn't the only one who would do anything for her."

"She's a fellow Jew, she deserves to be happy."

"Judging from the look on her face, I'd say she's  _very_  happy," Santana commented as she saw Rachel and Jesse making their way towards them, arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

"Where did Puck and Santana go?" Finn demanded of his teammates when he noticed the newly appointed leads were missing.

"None of your business," Quinn snapped. "It's  _your_ fault we lost today, Finn. Tripping over your own feet on stage at Nationals. Always so classy."

"At least I didn't get knocked up at sixteen!" Finn shouted back.

With a calmness that the majority of her fellow teammates knew meant she was beyond mad, Quinn walked over to her former boyfriend, stopping directly in front of him before she slapped him.

"While I admit that wasn't one of my finer moments, I'm just glad the child wasn't actually yours. I'd hate for her to have inherited  _any_  of your barbaric genes," she stated icily before stalking out of the room.

"You should go after her," Mercedes told the boy sitting beside her.

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"I know you still love her. You're a great guy, Sam, and I had a lot of fun with you at Prom, but I think we work better as friends."

"Thanks," Sam said simply before following the advice and walked out of the room to look for Quinn.

* * *

"So, what's the big news that couldn't wait until we got home?" Puck wondered as the foursome took their seats in the lobby.

"I'm transferring to Carmel. I have an audition on Monday for Vocal Adrenaline," Rachel revealed.

"Isn't that kind of pointless now? Nationals are over, and Vocal Adrenaline still reigns supreme," Santana wondered.

"Vocal Adrenaline rehearses year-round," Jesse told her.

"How do you fit into all of this?" Puck asked Jesse.

"I'm taking a year off to decide if I want to go back to college or simply start auditioning once Rachel and I move to New York. In the meantime, I'll be helping to coach Vocal Adrenaline."

"We're screwed," Puck said to the girl sitting beside him.

"We might not win, but we can give them a run for their money. Someone has to keep them on their toes, after all," Santana replied.

"You two really are the new leads?" Rachel asked.

"Apparently you gave Mr. Schue a list of people who you deemed acceptable to replace you in case of emergency…"

Rachel laughed as she nodded.

"I didn't think he kept it. I thought he threw it away."

"I guess not. Obviously Hudson isn't happy about this, but I doubt he'll be back next year anyway," Puck added.

"Good riddance," Santana put in before turning back to the couple in front of her. "So, are you two officially back together or what?"

Rachel shared a smile with the boy at her side before she turned back to her friend. "Yes. For good this time."

"You better treat her right this time, St. James," Puck told the older boy.

"Noah, please don't threaten my boyfriend," Rachel started.

"It's okay, Rach," Jesse assured her as he placed a hand on her arm. "He means well, and I was a jerk the first time around. I've already promised you that I have changed and that I will be better this time, and I meant what I said."

"Take care of her, too," Puck added solemnly.

"I promise to both treat her better and to take very good care of her," Jesse responded.

"Okay, enough sap. Mr. Schue is off somewhere, but he did tell the team you'd be by to say your goodbyes," Santana said.

"I'll get Hudson out of your way so you don't have to worry about him. Satan will text you when the coast is clear."

"Thank you, Noah."

"It's what fellow Jews do," Puck responded with a small smile and a shrug before he and Santana began to walk towards the elevator that would bring them back to the floor the team's rooms were on.

* * *

After receiving Santana's text that Finn was gone for a while, Rachel and Jesse made their way to the room New Directions was currently occupying.

"Are you sure you want me to go in there with you?" Jesse wondered.

"Yes. You don't have to if you don't want to, though," Rachel answered.

Jesse bent his head to brush his lips with his girlfriend's before he spoke again.

"Let's go in."

Rachel smiled, squeezing Jesse's hand before leading him into the room.

* * *

"Well, that went better than I expected," Rachel admitted as she and Jesse walked towards their own room later that night.

"I think Puckerman getting Hudson out of there helped, too," Jesse added.

"I agree. I was surprised how many of them wished me luck, though."

"No matter how many horrible things they said to you, they can all see how much you put into the team, especially now that they had to perform without you.  _You_  made that team what it is today, Rach. They  _should_ be thanking you."

"I'm still not sure how I'm going to fit in with Vocal Adrenaline, but I'm willing to give it a shot."

"You'll do wonderfully, I'm sure of it. I'm also happy to help you however I can."

"Do you think Shelby would still work with me on the side? It's not that I don't think Coach Goolsby could help me, but….I want to be as prepared as I can be when I audition for colleges in the fall or winter."

"I have a feeling she would be more than happy to help you….and I stand by my promise to be civil with her."

"I'll talk to my dads about it, and we'll go from there. I'm just happy I don't have to give you up again."

"Me, too," Jesse agreed softly as he unlocked the door to the hotel room he shared with his girlfriend.

Once Jesse had shut the door, Rachel walked over to him and slid her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she told him before leaning up to press her lips to his.

Jesse slid his arms around Rachel's waist in response, hugging her tightly as he returned her kiss.

"I love you, too," he managed to get out when they broke apart for air.

"You better," Rachel responded with a grin before tugging on Jesse's neck to get him to kiss her again.

"Always," he promised before capturing her lips with his again and scooping her up into his arms.

Rachel smiled into the kiss as she felt Jesse deposit her on the bed, never breaking their kiss and following her onto it. Being with Jesse made her feel so many different things…made her feel so  _alive_. They were finally able to be with each other without any secrets weighing on either of them. They would accomplish their goals together and continue to make each other's dreams come true. Forever. It was, as Jesse was so fond of saying, an inevitability.

* * *

**Translations:**

_estúpido_  = stupid  
 _infantil_  = childish


	22. Changing and Growing Up

**A/N:**  So...this was kind of inspired by both the .gif set on tumblr where Shelby comes to NY to see Rachel and is disappointed in the changes that her daughter has made and also by Lea's tweet that Idina has been back on the Glee set. It sounds like they're going to actually interact for more than few seconds this time, but who knows.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please review :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

* * *

"What are we all doing here, Hummel?" Santana questioned once she had concluded that everyone Kurt had enlisted for his "Rescue Rachel Berry" plan was now at his and Rachel's New York apartment.

"We're going to get Rachel Berry back. The one who has slowly been disappearing for the last two plus years," Kurt answered.

"How do you propose we do that?" Quinn wanted to know.

"I have a plan…starting with the fact that I called Rachel's mother."

"Why?"

"Because she's the only one who Rachel will listen to. I called her dads as well, they're currently distracting her."

"You called St. James, too, didn't you?" Puck guessed.

"Of course. We all know she still has feelings for him…and they aren't unrequited."

"She's not just going to snap back to the person she was. She thinks she's grown up," Quinn pointed out.

"There's growing up and then there's changing everything about you that made you who you are to please someone else," Blaine told her.

"Which is exactly what she did for Finnbecile," Santana added.

"Exactly. You all saw how she was when she was with Jesse. Granted none of us really gave her a chance to be friends at that point, but still. She was  _happy_. Her singing was never better. Even our clueless now former choir director could see the chemistry between them. They pushed each other to be better. It wasn't just Rachel propping someone else up at the cost of her own self-esteem."

"Can I keep score?"

"For what?"

Before Kurt could get Santana to answer, Quinn spoke up.

"It's not a bad idea, actually. We all know what Rachel really wants in a guy. She's just convinced herself that Finn fits those ideals, when he clearly doesn't. Jesse always has, always will."

"We have to sort of compare and contrast," Blaine clarified.

"Yes, exactly. She has to be presented with facts that clearly show who is better for her."

"So, where are St. James and Shelby, then?" Puck wanted to know.

"At NYADA, setting things up. Rachel's dads will ask her for a tour of the school…when they come across the dean, she'll invite them to see where their daughter performs. It's not at all out of character for her dads to want to see that, so she'll go along with it," Kurt answered.

"Dean Tibideaux is in on this?" Blaine asked a little incredulously.

"Apparently she noticed the…wrong direction that Rachel's choices have been going in. She sees in Rachel what Mr. Schue could never understand. Rachel is meant to be a star. She isn't mean to share the spotlight."

"Well, what exactly are the rest of us doing here, then?" Quinn wondered.

"I'm about to tell you. Here's the plan…"

* * *

"Rachel."

At the sound of the dean of NYADA's voice, Rachel turned around.

"Dean Tibideaux. I didn't know you'd be here today," Rachel said, feeling a little flustered.

"I just stopped by to get something I forgot yesterday. I know we had to cut our class short the other day, but I also wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your performance. It really reminded me of the girl I saw pull off one of Barbra's iconic numbers at just fifteen."

"You were there that day?"

"I was in Akron visiting an old student of mine. She told me that she frequents show choir competitions and performances to see if she can spot an undiscovered, or underused, talent. You were the best performer there that day. You won your team that competition, young lady." At the look on Rachel's face, Carmen studied her student carefully. "Is everything all right, dear?"

After a few moments of silence, Leroy spoke while Hiram tried to find out what was going on with their daughter.

"Rachel's just a little shocked, that's all. She…isn't exactly used to being praised like that."

Carmen adopted a confused look before she spoke again.

"I thought she and Mr. St. James were quite close, at least that's what it sounded like when he spoke of her at the Show Choir Nationals competition last year."

"Jesse St. James spoke to you about Rachel?"

"Yes. I had no idea he was going to be attending the competition until he approached me in the lobby. I tried telling him that whatever he needed to talk to me about could wait until we got back to NYADA, but he immediately told me it wasn't about him, it was about Rachel. He told me that she was the most talented person he'd ever met, bar none, and that she would be a star someday…and that I wouldn't regret giving her a spot at NYADA."

"Rachel and Jesse haven't really been in each other's lives for a couple of years now," Hiram explained as Rachel hugged him tightly. "They were close once, but not any longer, unfortunately."

"I didn't mean to be the cause of any distress for you, dear, I apologize."

"It's not your fault, Dean Tibideaux," Rachel assured her.

"I need to get going, but it was nice to see you…and if you'd like to use it, the auditorium is yours to use this afternoon. I understand how much being up on that stage means to you. I hope you all have a nice visit together. I will see you on Monday, Miss Berry."

Once Carmen had walked away, Hiram exchanged a look with his husband before turning to their daughter.

"Well, how about a performance for your dear old dads?"

"You're not old, and you know I always love performing for you both."

"Let's get going, then, shall we?" Leroy suggested.

* * *

As she walked into the auditorium, Rachel replayed the dean's words in her head. She made it sound like Jesse was at NYADA. That wasn't right, though. Jesse had been at UCLA…and then he had left because he wasn't excelling the way he did at Carmel. She didn't know what exactly happened to him after nationals her junior year, she had just assumed he had stayed in New York to try his luck at auditions instead of going back to school.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Rachel questioned as she saw her best friend standing on the stage.

"I have a presentation to show you. If you'll humor me, just watch before you say or decide anything, okay? I'm doing this out of love for you."

"Okay…I guess."

"Come on, honey, let's take a seat," Leroy said to his daughter.

Rachel nodded, sitting between her dads in a row of seats about half-way up the aisle. A few seconds later, the lights were dimmed and Kurt's presentation began.

"This is the Rachel Berry who got Mr. Ryerson fired, providing the opportunity for Mr. Schue to take over," Quinn began from somewhere towards the back of the auditorium before a picture of Rachel smiling to herself as she walked out of Principal Figgins' office….the day she had gotten Mr. Ryerson fired.

"This is the Rachel Berry who saved our asses at our first Sectionals competition. We were all ready to give up, but you wouldn't let us," Puck continued from somewhere on the left side of the auditorium before a video of her performance of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' began to play.

"This is the Rachel Berry who made me begin to fall in love with her from the first moment we sang together, who intrigued me from the start."

Rachel gasped as she first heard Jesse's voice, then the recording of 'Hello' that they had made one day shortly before the 'Run, Joey, Run' fiasco along with a picture of the two of them singing a duet in Glee Club together.

"This is the Rachel Berry who channeled her feelings into her Regionals performances instead of letting them get her down, making us all step up our games."

This time it was Santana who spoke before a picture of New Directions at Regionals 2010 was shown.

"This is the Rachel Berry who showed up at school the first day of our junior year."

Rachel heard Kurt's voice again before a short video of Jacob Ben Israel "interviewing" her and Finn the first day of junior year was shown.

"This is when Rachel Berry's performances began to be influenced by her relationship status with Finn Hudson," Quinn spoke again before a picture of Rachel sitting alone in front of the glee club, looking pleadingly at Finn, was shown.

It was still the first day of junior year.

"This is the Rachel Berry who decided she was better off without Finn," Santana said, followed by a picture of Rachel the day she sang 'Firework' being shown.

"This is the Rachel Berry who I thought I had another chance with."

Jesse's voice was once again heard before a picture of he and Rachel at prom was shown.

"This is the Rachel Berry who went along with Finn's idea that throwing the most important performance we ever gave up to that point was okay as long as he stole you back from St. James."

As she saw the picture from Nationals 2011 and heard Puck's sentence beforehand, Rachel felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She knew they were doing this out of love for her, but it was a lot to handle. She hadn't realized how much she really had changed, and how drastically, until she was presented with the solid proof. Once the presentation was over, she realized that her dads had stood up and were now on stage with Shelby, Jesse, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Quinn, and Noah.

"What was the point of all this?" Rachel tearfully asked.

"We all love and care about you, Rachel," Kurt began.

"There's growing up and learning from your mistakes…and then there's changing for someone else," Santana added.

"What did you expect me to do? I was never good enough the way I was, so I changed to fit in! I was so tired of being the outcast!" Rachel said in defense of herself.

"You never needed to change. You were perfect," Jesse responded.

"Yet you still left me!"

"I made him do it. He didn't want to," Shelby put in as she watched Rachel approach the stage. "At the time, I had no idea he truly fell in love with you."

"He didn't. He was just using me, leading me on."

"If anyone ever led you on, it was Finnbecile," Santana told her. "I hate being the one to tell you this, but he was never interested in actually being with you. He just liked having someone around who would adore him and keep his self-esteem up. Someone who's self-esteem he could take away."

"Finn loved me. We were going to get married."

"He just didn't want to be alone. He wasn't in love with you. He was in love with the idea of being loved," Quinn said sadly. "He had to open a credit card to get your engagement ring. Obviously it wasn't something he had planned for."

"He was going to let you stay in Lima and be a housewife, Rachel. I know we haven't known each other as long as you've known the others here, but you're better than that. I loved playing the Tony to your Maria because you were just as passionate about the characters as I was, regardless of the fact that it was only a high school production," Blaine told her.

"You listened to my advice about your audition song because, if nothing else, you valued my opinion as a successful show choir director," Shelby added.

"You don't need to wear all that make-up and skimpy clothes. You're naturally beautiful."

Rachel turned to face her ex-boyfriend at the sound of his voice. Before she could speak, she heard Blaine's voice again.

"Finn never looked at you the way Jesse does, either. I've seen that look. It's the one I see between my parents every day, between your dads, between Burt and Carole."

"So I'm just supposed to go back to the crazy, awkward girl I was so I can please everyone?" Rachel wondered.

"That's not it at all," Jesse snapped. "No one is saying you can't grow up, that you can't mature. We just don't want you to feel like you have to change who you've always been just to fit in, to make _someone else_  happy.  _You_  have to be happy with whom you have become, and you clearly aren't. You lost yourself somewhere along the way, Rachel. No one is saying you have to go back to the person you were at sixteen. You need to figure out what parts of your current personality are really a more mature version of yourself and which parts aren't."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Rachel asked, exasperated.

"It's different for everyone," Shelby began. "I know you and I aren't close, and I've made a lot of mistakes where you are concerned, but I'm willing to help you however I can. We all are."

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and then beginning to speak.

"I'm not making any promises, but since you all went through all this trouble…I'm willing to give it a try."

"That's all we ask, sweetie," Hiram assured her, walking off the stage to give her a hug.

* * *

**Four years later**

"I don't like being back here."

"Come on, drama queen, it'll be fun to see everyone again. You said yourself that's what you were looking forward to being able to do. Now's your chance," Kurt said as he and Rachel waited for their significant others outside of McKinley.

They were back for a glee-club reunion, per Mr. Schue's request. With some down time before her first Broadway show was to begin, Rachel had decided to turn it into a visit with her dads as well. Shelby had remained in New York, becoming more of a mother figure to Rachel as well as her agent.

"You are a successful NYADA graduate, you're about to get your big break on Broadway, plus you have a gorgeous husband. Trust me…you have  _plenty_  to brag about."

"I'm not here to brag," Rachel insisted.

"I'm just looking forward to look on my step-brother's face when he realizes who you married."

"How does he  _not_ know? My dads put an announcement in the local paper before the wedding."

"As if Finn would read that section. He only cares about the sports. Carole tried to tell him, but he essentially ignored her."

"Typical."

"See, aren't you glad you didn't marry the buffoon now?" Santana asked as she joined the two friends waiting outside of their former school.

"I can't imagine being married to anyone other than my husband," Rachel answered with a small smile, indicating a 'yes' to Santana's question.

"Where are your other halves?"

"Parking the car."

"It takes two of them?"

"I'm pretty sure  _my_  husband just got roped into helping hers with something," Kurt answered, nodding his head towards Rachel.

"Knowing the two of them, you're probably right. They both have a tendency to rope the other into schemes."

"Sounds like life is never boring," Santana told them with a grin.

"It's not. Especially with the two divas as neighbors," Kurt answered, returning his friend's grin.

"You're one to talk," Rachel told him, though she, too, was grinning.

"Having fun without us?" Blaine asked as he and the other four members of the tight-knit group walked up to them.

"Never," Rachel answered as she felt an arm being slipped around her waist.

"Come on, let's get this party started," Puck said, grabbing Santana's hand and beginning to lead her into the school, followed by the rest of their group.

* * *

"Mr. Schue," Rachel said, getting her former teacher's attention.

Will turned and smiled at the sound of his former student's voice. When he saw who was standing next to her with his arm around her waist, his smile grew.

"It's good to see you again, Rachel. You, too, Jesse," he said.

"Even though my being here is bound to cause drama with a certain former male lead of yours?" Jesse questioned.

"I'm glad you two were able to reconnect, and I'm happy to have you both here. I'll handle Finn if it becomes necessary. Holly, Emma, and Shannon are all here as well. I have back-up if needed."

"Good to know."

"Ms. Holliday is here?" Rachel asked, wanting to make sure she had heard her former choir director correctly.

"Yes, I'm not sure where she went off to exactly, but she's here," Will answered.

"Come on, Jess, let's go find her. I want to introduce you two," Rachel said, turning to look up at her husband.

"Whatever you want, Rach," Jesse answered before turning back to Will. "It was good to see you, too, Mr. Schuester," he said before walking with Rachel towards the other side of the gymnasium.

Will watched the two of them as they walked away. Jesse and Rachel always seemed to be touching in some way-whether that was their arms around each other or simply holding hands. She'd never been that way with Finn. They stood together, but never seemed to always want to be touching the way Rachel and Jesse did.

"It looks like you were right, after all," Emma commented as she walked up beside her co-worker.

"About what?" Will wondered.

"About Rachel finding a boy who would love everything about her…and that the things she hated most about herself would be the things he loved the most. She told me that you had said that to her shortly before she met Jesse."

"I'll admit, I thought I was wrong about Jesse when he left her sophomore year. When he came back her junior year, I honestly thought they would reconcile and they would stay together this time."

"Well, they're together now, and they seem very happy."

"They do," Will agreed.

"You should ask them to sing a duet for your current glee club. I know you've been trying to find a way to show your students what great duet partners sound like," Emma suggested.

Will nodded in agreement and was about to say something else when he heard the sound of Finn's voice nearby.

* * *

_Here comes trouble_

"That's what I wanted to avoid," Rachel said to herself after reading the text from Santana.

"Hudson?" Jesse questioned, feeling Rachel tense.

"Yes. Let's just get this over with now. I need you by my side."

"Always."

Rachel tilted her face up for a quick kiss, which Jesse gladly gave her, before she took his hand and began to walk over to where her ex-boyfriend was standing.

"Why the hell is  _he_  here, Rachel?" Finn demanded.

"I was invited," Jesse answered, wanting to give Rachel some time to prepare what she wanted to say.

"The invitation was for former glee club members."

"Which I technically am, but that's not what the invitation said. It was addressed to each former member of New Directions and their significant other. Either way you look at it, I have as much of a right to be here as you do."

"Please don't start anything, Finn. Jesse's right. He  _is_  a former member of New Directions…and he's my husband, so that clearly meets the significant other requirement."

"What happened to not getting married until you're twenty-five?"

"I changed my mind. I love Jesse and I love being married to him. If you can't handle that, then you can leave, because I'm not going to. No one is forcing you to be here and I refuse to let you spoil the first time I've seen some of my friends in months," Rachel told him confidently.

"You can't seriously expect me to believe that he loves you the way I do."

"You never loved me. You loved the admiration and blind devotion I gave you. I've taken off the rose-colored glasses and woken up. Even if you think you loved me at one point, you're right; it's not the same way that Jesse loves me. Jesse truly loves me, for exactly who I am. He doesn't try to change me into someone I'm not and convince me that it's for my own good. I admit that I'm a selfish, hot-tempered, high-maintenance drama queen, but that doesn't mean I'm not capable of being a good person. I'm no longer a doormat you can just walk all over."

"I don't even know who you are anymore."

"You never wanted to really know me in the first place."

"You told me you would marry the first guy you had sex with. That was me."

"No, it wasn't. Jesse was my first…and I did marry him. I had forgotten I said that, but I guess I was right anyway."

"You lied to me!"

"I never said you were my first… I only said that I was going to give you something no one was going to get. That didn't mean you were my first. I wouldn't have let my first time be pity-sex, no matter how low my self-esteem was at that time."

"There was a reason that was the only time she ever slept with you," Jesse added, earning snickers of amusement from Santana and Puck.

"You told me it made you uncomfortable, so I left you alone about it."

"I also knew you were cheating on me with one of the cheerios, which was the real reason you were okay with not having sex with me. She wouldn't be with you, so you stayed with me. My self-esteem was so low that all I could think about was having a popular boyfriend, I didn't care if you were cheating on me or not. I know better now."

"I'm sure he cheated on you during that week when he was gone," Finn said accusingly, pointing at Jesse.

Jesse simply raised an eyebrow at him, content with letting Rachel continue to handle the situation.

"Jesse never cheated on me. I never cheated on him, either. Yes, I pulled that stupid triple-casting stunt, but I wasn't going out with or sleeping with someone else. I'm always going to be with Jesse, there's never going to be anyone else for me. He's going to be with me at all reunions and any other events that are important to me. I'm going to the same for him. We're in this together."

"Fine, whatever. Just stay the hell away from me," Finn snapped, turning to walk back out the gymnasium doors.

"Well, that went well," Kurt commented as he and Blaine walked up to Rachel and Jesse.

"I'm just glad it's over with," Rachel said, leaning against Jesse, her arms around his waist and her head resting on his chest.

"I don't believe we've met," Holly said, wanting to change the topic to get everyone's mind off of the drama that had just occurred. "I'm Holly Holliday. I was just a substitute teacher when Rachel was still at McKinley, but now I teach history and help coach the glee club."

"Jesse St. James, nice to meet you," Jesse said, shaking the older woman's hand. "Rachel told me about the duet she did with you. I'm sorry I missed it."

"Well, if she's up for it, we could re-create it. It won't be exactly the same, but we could still perform it. There's a stage up there, just waiting to be used. I've heard you and Rachel are quite the duet partners as well."

"I need a few minutes to collect my thoughts, and then you have a deal," Rachel said with a small smile.

"I'll go get everything set up. Just come find me when you're ready," Holly told her.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked once he and Rachel were alone outside.

"I am. I just needed some fresh air. Thank you for not goading him in there and for letting me handle things."

"I like to think I've matured since that dumb ass prom fight. Besides, I knew you had everything under control. You would have let me know if you needed my help."

Rachel smiled as she reached up to push back a wayward curl from Jesse's forehead.

"You have. We both have. I loved the boy you were back then, but I love the man you've become even more."

"I should hope so," Jesse told her with a wink, making her laugh.

Rachel moved her arms to wrap them around Jesse's neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"I love you, Jesse St. James," she told him.

"I love you, too, Rachel St. James," Jesse responded before leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

"Hi sweetie, Jesse, how was the reunion?" Hiram greeted as Rachel and Jesse walked into the house later that afternoon.

"It started out kind of drama-filled, but turned out to be a lot of fun," Rachel answered.

"Finn-type drama," Jesse explained at Hiram's questioning look.

"Did you eat?" Hiram asked.

"A little bit, but we're kind of hungry," Rachel responded.

"There are some leftovers in the fridge that you are welcome to have."

"I'll go warm some up for us," Jesse volunteered.

"Good. I just want to sit for a while," Rachel said before making herself comfortable on the couch.

"Are you feeling okay, sweetie?" Hiram wondered.

"I'm fine, Daddy. Ms. Holliday was at the reunion, and she performed our duet with me…and then Jesse and I performed. I also performed with each of our friends, too. It was a lot fun."

"I can understand why you'd be tired, then," Hiram said with a smile. "I'm glad you had fun, and that you and Jesse decided to take some extra time to spend with your Dad and me."

"Me, too. We're going over to Jesse's aunt and uncle's for lunch tomorrow; I'm looking forward to seeing them again, too. I'm really happy, Daddy. You don't need to worry."

"Marriage seems to agree with you."

Rachel wiggled her fingers to make her the stones in her rings sparkle, smiling as she did so.

"It does. It still feels like we just got married yesterday, not almost a year ago now."

Hiram chuckled as he leaned over to pat his daughter's knee.

"That's a good thing, sweetie," he assured her.

"I know, I see proof every time I look at you and Dad."

"We're happy to set a good example for you, honey," Leroy commented as he walked into the room, bending to give her a hug. "Where's Jesse?"

"In the kitchen warming up leftovers," Rachel answered.

"Sounds like he's continuing to spoil you."

"Someone has to when you two aren't around."

"Rachel also did a lot of performing today. She needs to rest before she starts her show in a couple of weeks," Jesse added as he walked into the room, setting the food on the coffee table before sitting next to Rachel on the couch.

"Sometimes think you're more excited about the show than I am," Rachel teased.

"He's your male lead; shouldn't he be excited, too?" Hiram wondered.

"I suppose."

* * *

"Did you have a good time today?" Rachel asked as she and Jesse lay in bed together later that night.

"Aside from the unnecessary drama Hudson caused, yes, I did. I liked that duet you did with Ms. Holliday, too."

"I'm still kind of surprised that Mr. Schue asked us to stop by on Monday and perform a duet for the current glee club."

Jesse chuckled as he tightened his arms around his wife.

"I'm not. He was always able to see the chemistry we have, even when we were teenagers."

"That's true. He  _did_  re-assign all of Finn's songs to you, both duets and solos, shortly after you joined. Our chemistry wasn't the only thing he was right about, you know."

"What else was he right about?"

"Before we met, he told me that one day I would meet a boy who would love everything about me and that the things I hated most about myself would be what he would love the most. You're always telling me how much you love me, how beautiful you think I am, and you always have faith in me. Even when we were teenagers, I had a feeling that you were that boy."

"Then I blew it by choosing my scholarship over you."

"Like you've said, we were young and stupid. You came back, though. Even when I was obsessed with Finn, you were willing to help me. You knew you had made a mistake and you were determined to learn from it. It just took me a little longer to admit and learn from mine."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me, too…and for the record, you  _are_  that boy. You  _do_  love everything about me, even the things I hate about myself. I'm glad you were willing to give me another chance."

"I'm glad you were willing to ask for one."

Rachel grinned up at him before she spoke again.

"I still remember our first kiss after we reconnected. When you figured out what I was asking."

"I remember it well, too," Jesse told her, returning her grin before turning serious. "I couldn't believe I was going to get another chance with my dream girl. Once I figured out that's what you were asking, I was determined not to blow it again. You'll always come first."

"You'll always come first with me, too. I love you so much, Jess. Being with you makes me happier than I ever thought I could be."

"You know I feel the same. I'm also thrilled to be starring on Broadway with you."

"It's one of our many inevitabilities," Rachel told him, grinning at him again.

"It certainly is," Jesse agreed before bending his head to kiss her.


	23. New York Adventures

**A/N:**  I know I've done St. Berry in NYC "Fixes" before, but I hope you all don't mind another one :) This was inspired by Adam Lambert's song "If I had you", but I just haven't figured out a way to work it into the actual story yet. If you've read  _A New Beginning_ , you'll see some familiar faces here as well. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:**  Holly and Dominic are mine. The rest of the characters...not mine.

* * *

Walking into her first New York apartment, Rachel set her bags down near the door before beginning to walk around the still sparcely-decorated space.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, concerned by Rachel's uncharacteristic silence.

"I think she's just taking everything in. It's been an….interesting few months," Blaine commented from his side.

"I'd say more like an interesting few  _years_ ," Kurt corrected as he pulled the door shut. "She's finally where she belongs. I just hope it brings the real Rachel Berry back."

Blaine sent his boyfriend a confused look.

"I thought that Rachel Berry wasn't your friend?"

"I was jealous of her, which I've admitted and we've talked about. Now that we've had time to get to know each other, I've seen glimpses of that girl-the girl whose dreams were bigger than a small-town quarterback. She was temporarily replaced by the girl whose dreams  _revolved_  around said quarterback, but she'll become who she was meant to be. I hope."

"I thought you were encouraging Finn to apply to schools here?"

"I did, but I was just trying to be a good brother and I wanted to make sure Rachel got here. Even if that meant dragging Finn here. I'm glad it didn't come down to that, though."

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

"As much as I learned to tolerate Finn, he was never right for this life. He can still get out of Lima, but I don't think he's meant for big city life. I'm not sure he could handle Rachel being more successful than him."

"Oh, I know he couldn't. That was one of the reasons she lost so much of her ambition. He couldn't stand the fact that she might be more successful than him. He has a problem with  _anyone_  being more successful than him, but he lacks ambition, so he constantly needs to be propped up. First it was Carole constantly reassuring him, then Rachel. It's a never-ending cycle."

"Do you think there's a boy out there whose ambition matches the real Rachel Berry's?" Blaine wondered as he walked towards the space that would be his and Kurt's bedroom.

"Oh, I know there is," Kurt told him confidently. "I just have to find him and make sure he reconnects with Rachel."

"What makes you think he wants to?"

"I saw them talking before this last Nationals competition. Their body language spoke volumes about their true feelings. They…never got a real shot, but if they had, I'm confident they'd still be together. They both think their feelings are unrequited, but they're not."

"I'm a little lost," Blaine admitted. "Who are you talking about?"

"You really don't know?" Kurt wondered.

"Well, I have a guess, but I don't know how they would have ever met."

"Tell me anyway."

"Jesse St. James. I don't know him well, but we talked a few times over the years. Fellow show choir leads and all. He kind of reminds me of a male version of the Rachel you said you knew before she started dating Finn."

"You know Jesse St. James," Kurt repeated a little incredulously and louder than he anticipated. "Why are you just telling me this information now?"

Before Blaine could answer, Rachel walked over and repeated Kurt's first question.

"Rachel…" Kurt started, only to be cut off by Rachel holding her hand up.

"You know Jesse," Rachel repeated to Blaine.

"A little bit. I wouldn't consider us friends or anything. We just got to talking a couple of times over the years is all."

"Is he in New York, too?"

"I…have no idea, I'm sorry," Blaine answered regretfully.

"Oh."

"You aren't ready for a relationship anyway," Kurt told her as gently as he could manage. "We need to bring Rachel Berry back first."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel demanded. "I've grown up, Kurt. If you don't like it, you know where the door is."

Not giving Kurt a chance to say anything else, Rachel promptly spun on her heel and stalked over to her bedroom space.

"I'll go talk to her, you finish unpacking," Blaine volunteered, patting his boyfriend's shoulder as he walked past.

* * *

"Rachel," Blaine said, knocking on the screen that doubled as Rachel's bedroom door. "Can we talk?"

"You can come in, Blaine," Rachel answered, "but not Kurt."

"Kurt's unpacking and rearranging. He'll be busy for a while, it's just the two of us, I promise," Blaine told her as he moved the screens and then walked over to take a seat next to Rachel on her bed.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm scared," Rachel responded. "I'm excited. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed. I'm adjusting to not having my daddies just down the hall. I'm looking forward to lunch with Shelby tomorrow. I'm curious if Jesse made it to New York, too. I'm afraid I won't make any friends at NYADA and it will be a repeat of McKinley. So many things."

"Well, I'm your friend, and I'll be at NYADA. So you're already a winner there," Blaine began. "I'm positive NYADA won't be a repeat of McKinley because NYADA appreciates talent…it is a performing arts school, after all. As for Jesse…I think he did, and he's probably wondering the same thing about you. I had no idea you two had dated until Kurt helped me put two and two together."

"Yes, well, I'm sure Jesse still thinks I'm engaged or married to Finn, so he's probably moved on to a gorgeous Quinn Fabray look-alike by now."

"You need to stop comparing yourself to Quinn. You are Rachel Berry. You are a force to be reckoned with. You're one of my best friends…and I haven't had a lot of those in my life. We will be successful NYADA graduates who will reprise their roles of Tony and Maria on the Broadway stage instead of a high school auditorium stage."

"Oooh, I like those ideas" Rachel said with a smile.

"Do you want Kurt and me to walk you to the restaurant you're having lunch with Shelby at?" Blaine offered.

"I'd like that. I'm nervous about that, too. What if she decides she wants nothing to do with me again?"

"She won't," Blaine said confidently. "You are worth knowing, Rachel. Never let yourself forget that. Shelby realized her mistake, she apologized…and I think writing you a letter of recommendation for NYADA was a big step towards possibly making up for that mistake. She believes in you. So maybe you two won't ever have the typical mother-daughter bond, but that's okay. All you can do is get to know one another at a pace you're both comfortable with and see where it takes you."

Rachel leaned over to hug her friend tightly.

"Thanks, Blaine. You always know what to say. I'm really glad we're friends."

"Me, too, Rachel. Once you've called your dads to let them know you arrived safely, Kurt and I wanted to talk to you about decorating this place to make it more of a home."

"I can never stay mad at Kurt for long, so you can let him know I will forgive him if he lets me pick out the paint color for the living room."

Blaine laughed as he stood.

"I'll let him know. You two can discuss it in a little bit."

Rachel smiled and nodded before taking her phone off of her nightstand and pressing the speed dial number that would connect her with the two men she knew, without a doubt, loved her unconditionally.

* * *

"How can I help you, Shelby?" Jesse wondered as he answered his phone.

"I just thought you might like to know that Rachel made it to New York….and don't get snippy with me, young man. Remember who helped you get where you are today."

Jesse scowled, regardless of the fact that Shelby couldn't see him.

"She's married to the king of the lima losers. Why do you think it matters to me whether or not she made it to New York?"

Jesse was pretty sure he could picture Shelby rolling her eyes as she sighed. He knew that sigh. That was the annoyed sigh, which was generally accompanied by the rolling of the eyes.

"Don't get smart with me, Jesse. I saw you two at Nationals last May. Even Finn noticed, obviously, since he interrupted your conversation."

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry. Now, will you tell me why you're giving me information about Rachel? Last I heard, you didn't want us together anyway."

"I never said that. I just said you two both needed to do some growing up before you could truly appreciate each other. As for me telling you information about her…she and Finn are no longer together. She's single."

"She broke up with him?" Jesse asked incredulously.

"Um, no," Shelby admitted. "He broke up with her on their wedding day by putting her on a train to New York. He joined the army. Something about honoring his father, I think. He hasn't spoken to her in months."

"I underestimated the beanstalk. He really  _can_  get dumber. It's one thing to break up with a girl who thinks she's in love with you, it's another thing entirely to essentially leave her at the altar."

"I told Rachel she deserves better than that."

"She does. If you hadn't interfered, she and I might still be together and she wouldn't be practically drowning in self-doubt."

"Jesse, I said I was sorry. I'm trying to make up for that mistake, okay? You have to let me, though. Just…trust me. I'm going to help you get Rachel back."

"Who says I want her back?"

"Are you really asking me that? I've seen you two together on multiple occasions…and thanks to Will Schuester, I've seen you sing together as well. What you two have is magic, Jesse. I was too blind to see it at first, and once I did, it was too late. Please just let me try and make this up to both of you. It's the only way I can begin to forgive myself."

"Fine," Jesse conceded with a sigh, "but once Rachel and I are back in each other's lives…no interfering."

"I promise. You deserve to be happy, Jesse, and I never saw you happier than when you were with Rachel. Once I'm confident you two will remain in each other's lives, I promise to butt out."

"Is she okay?" Jesse asked a few moments later.

"She will be. She moved in with her two best friends, plus two of her other friends live just a few blocks away. She's still adjusting, as are you."

"Did she get into NYADA?"

"She did," Shelby told him confidently. "Are you sure you don't want to try college again?"

"I thought about it…but no. I have a few auditions lined up, I'm sure something will pan out."

"Well, good luck, Jesse, and let me know how they go. If the casting directors can't see in you now what I saw in you as a high school freshman, then they're blind."

Jesse smiled a little at Shelby's words. If nothing else, she had always believed in his talent.

"Thanks, Shelby. Have fun at lunch with Rachel….and don't hurt her again or I'll never speak to you again, regardless of my role, or lack thereof, in her life."

"I won't," Shelby promised before disconnecting the call.

Satisfied with that answer, Jesse opened his bag to pull out the sheet music to the song he planned to sing for his next audition, hoping Shelby hadn't just been deluding him about his talent all of these years.

* * *

"Shelby."

At the sound of her name, Shelby turned to see her daughter standing nearby with two of her friends.

"Rachel," she returned with a smile, bending to hug her daughter. "I'm glad you could make it. Are your friends staying for lunch?"

"We're actually going to get something from the little café down the street, but we thought it would be a good idea for all of us to walk together," Blaine answered. "We're all still so new here."

Rachel turned to hug each of her friends before walking over to a nearby table with her mother.

"How's your new apartment?" Shelby asked as she and Rachel looked over their menus.

"It needs some major redecorating," Rachel answered with a small smile, "but it's home now. Blaine and Kurt are the best roommates, too."

"I'm glad you have friends here already. It will make adjusting a bit easier, I think. At least that's how I felt when I went off to college here."

"You went to college in New York?" Rachel asked a little incredulously.

"I did," Shelby confirmed. "You didn't know that?"

"No. I mean, I know you lived here for a while, but I didn't realize you went to school here, too."

"I thought being a Tisch graduate would automatically get me where I wanted to be…obviously that didn't happen."

"If you had gotten where you thought you wanted to be…I might not exist…well, not the same me, anyway."

Shelby smiled in understanding.

"I was happy to find out that your dads had raised you immersed in the arts, you know."

"My dads said it was always their intention to make sure I at least appreciated them."

"Your dads are really great, Rachel. I know I angered them with my past actions, but I want you to know that I apologized to them and we have talked things over. We all agreed that I would only be in your life as long as you wanted me to be. It's always going to be your decision, without any interference, as it should have been from the beginning."

"Thank you for telling me that, I appreciate it. For the record, I'm not really sure what's going to happen between us…I want to get to know you, to be able to learn from you, though."

"It's a start, and infinitely better than not being in your life at all. As for learning from me, I'm willing to help you out however I can. Your professors at NYADA will help you as well, but you have to be open to their constructive criticisms."

"I want to learn, to improve."

"You already have the right attitude. I found out one of my colleagues at the school is a vegan, too. She gave me a list of the best vegan restaurants in the area. Remind me to give it to you before we leave."

"Is that how you picked this place?" Rachel wondered.

"I asked her for recommendations because the friend I was going to lunch with was a vegan. She recommended this place and gave me a list of her favorite restaurants along with it. She told me to tell you she also has recipes if you're interested."

"I'd love some more recipes. I can share them with Daddy, too."

"I'll send them to you once I get them from her. Now, do you see anything appetizing on the menu?"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"A couple of things, actually. I'm trying to decide."

"Why don't you order both, then," Shelby offered. "You can take one home with you. I'm not sure if you've had time to go to the grocery store yet."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Shelby told her with a smile. "Now you just have to decide which one you want now and which one you want later."

* * *

"How was the food?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine met Rachel outside the café.

"Delicious," Rachel responded. "Shelby let me order something to go, too, since I couldn't decide between two dishes. She also gave me a list of nearby vegan restaurants that her new colleague made."

"I'm glad it went well, and as much as I like this place, I'm ready to head home," Blaine added.

"Me, too," Rachel agreed.

After she, Kurt, and Blaine had been walking in silence for a little while, Rachel spoke up again.

"Jesse is in New York," she blurted out.

"Does that surprise you?" Kurt wondered.

"Well, no, not really."

"You need to choose who you really want, Rachel. Finn or Jesse."

"I'm not ready for a relationship right now."

"That wasn't what I meant exactly," Kurt told her. "You know as well as I do that they don't get along. If you want Finn in your life, then that means Jesse isn't in it. If you want Jesse in your life, then that means Finn can't be in it."

"I already know that, Kurt. I'm still really hurt by what Finn did…and who knows if I'll even see Jesse again, so I'm not too worried about it right now."

"Some part of you obviously is, otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up," Kurt pointed out.

"Okay, fine, I  _would_  like to see Jesse again…but I don't know if  _he_  wants to see  _me_."

"Don't worry about it too much," Blaine advised. "My grandma always told me that if something is meant to be, it will be. Obviously you weren't meant to be with Finn, but maybe it's been Jesse all along and things just haven't had a chance to work themselves out until now."

"Finn is an inconsiderate ass," Rachel retorted.

"See, I told you the real Rachel Berry was still in there somewhere," Kurt teased, looping his arm through Rachel's.

"Oh, hush, nobody asked you."

* * *

"Oh, hush, nobody asked you."

At the sound of the retort, Holly turned her head to see who had said it. She had opened her mouth to say the same thing, only to be beaten by a girl passing by.

"Okay, that's a little freaky," she said with a shake of her head.

"It's not like you have a trademark on the phrase, Holl," her boyfriend, Dominic, pointed out.

"I know that, but it was just weird. A complete stranger doesn't usually say the exact thing you were about to."

"Maybe she's the cousin you never met."

"That doesn't make it any less freaky."

"Hey, it's just a theory," Dominic told her, holding up his hands.

Holly frowned as she took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Dominic asked.

"Calling my Aunt Shelby."

"Why?"

"Because I want more information about this until recently unknown cousin of mine. If I call my mom, she'll just tell me it isn't her place to tell me anything and that I should just ask my aunt. I'm simply saving my mother the trouble by calling my aunt directly."

Dominic shook his head. He had learned long ago not to argue with his girlfriend, especially when she was determined to figure something out. He also had a feeling she was genuinely interested in getting to know her younger cousin, that she was excited to have a family member other than her aunt share her love of performing.

* * *

"Noah, Santana, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked when she saw her other two friends waiting outside the door to the apartment she shared with Kurt and Blaine.

"We've been recruited," Puck responded.

"Recruited for what?"

"Decorating. Hummel called, asked us to help," Santana explained. "It's not like we were doing anything else, anyway."

Rachel smiled, hugging both of her friends as Kurt unlocked the door.

"I'm glad you're both here. We'll help you decorate your place, too."

"At least I know Satan, here, isn't a complete girly-girl," Puck muttered as he followed Rachel and the others into the apartment.

"Jesse St. James is in New York," Kurt announced as he pulled out what he had decided would be his painting outfit.

"Must we announce it to everyone?" Rachel wondered as she changed behind her screen.

"I'm just trying to keep them up-to-date."

"I don't want to think about that right now. I want to finish decorating so I can enjoy my apartment while I still have a chance. Orientation is Monday. I want to be prepared."

"Don't remind me," Puck muttered, earning chuckles of amusement from the rest of the group.

* * *

"How was lunch?" Jesse asked as he heard his roommates walk into the apartment.

"Uneventful until the end," Dominic answered as he took a seat on the couch next to Jesse. "Holly thinks she and this random girl we passed by on the way home are related because she said the same phrase Holly was thinking."

"That sounds like Holly's logic," Jesse agreed. "Does she think she has a long-lost sister or something?"

"Cousin, actually. She's been on the phone with Shelby for a while now, trying to get information about the girl."

"Shelby is her aunt?" Jesse asked, unsure he heard his friend correctly.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"No. I guess I should have seen the family resemblance, but I didn't."

"It's subtle. I didn't see it at first, either. What's the big deal?"

"I know who Holly's cousin is."

"You do?"

"Yes. Her name is Rachel Berry and she's the most talented person I know."

"Isn't that the name of the girl Giselle was proud she egged?"

"I'd really rather not re-live that particular moment, thanks, but to answer your question, yes."

"Damn, St. James. You really do bring drama everywhere you go."

"Don't remind me. I was hoping I was past that particular stage in my life."

"She's the same girl you left Carmel for, isn't she? The supposed recon mission Shelby sent you on was really you finding her daughter."

"Correct on both accounts. Shelby sent me to befriend her, not fall for her…but I ended up doing the latter."

"You found your equal."

"Yes. I fucked up by being too chicken to stand up to Shelby, so I blew my shot with her."

"Is she single?"

"According to Shelby, yes."

"Win her back. Use that infamous St. James charm."

"She just basically got left at the altar, I'm pretty sure she isn't ready for anything romantic right now."

"What?"

"It's a long story I'd really rather not tell."

"Is this the girl you were talking to before Nationals last May?"

"That would be Rachel, yes."

"The freakishly tall guy who interrupted you was her now ex-fiancé?"

"Yes."

"Well, it looked to me like you two were happy to be in each other's company. Holly says you were flirting."

"He was making googly eyes at her," Holly corrected as she took a seat on the other side of Dominic.

"Jesse knows who your cousin is," Dominic revealed.

"She's that girl, isn't she?" Holly asked.

"Her name is Rachel, but yes."

"I'll help you two get back together. Aunt Shelby says you two belong together."

"No one is interfering with my love life," Jesse told her.

"Spoilsport."


	24. New York Adventures Part 2

**Disclaimer:**  Dominic and Holly are mine. The rest of the characters and the songs are not, unfortunately :(

* * *

"I have a cousin who lives here in New York. She wants to meet me," Rachel revealed at breakfast the next morning.

"How do you feel about that?" Blaine asked her.

"I'm not sure. On the one hand, I'd like to meet her and see how much we're alike, but on the other hand, I'm scared she just wants to meet and doesn't really want to get to know me."

"Anyone who doesn't appreciate you is a fool," Kurt decided. "I think you should meet her, though. Maybe with Shelby there, too, that could make it a little less awkward. She knows both of you, after all."

"That's true," Rachel agreed. "My dads seemed to be in favor of it, too. Shelby said she enjoys performing, too, so we'd at least have that in common."

"Do you know her name?" Blaine wondered.

"Only her first name, which is Holly."

"I have to agree with Kurt, that you should at least meet her. You never know, maybe you two will bond and become good friends."

"Maybe. I told Shelby I'd think about it."

"So take a day or two and do that. Make some pro/con lists," Kurt suggested.

"My lists have served me very well, thank you," Rachel protested.

"How long is the one about reuniting with Jesse?"

Rachel glared at her best friend before standing up and walking into the kitchen to put her dishes away.

"It's longer than I'd like," she admitted a few moments later.

"You can take me not liking him off the con side," Kurt told her. "He may not ever be my favorite person, but as long as he treats you right this time, I'm willing to learn to like him."

"He never really treated me badly. Not until the end, but that seemed rather out of character for him, and I always had a feeling he never actually wanted to egg me."

"Didn't he basically say as much when he came back junior year?"

"He apologized and said it was his one great regret, but basically, yes."

"He's already doing better than my step-brother, whom I know never apologized. At least if he did, I don't remember him doing it."

"I don't want to think about Finn. He hurt me deeply and I don't think I could ever forgive him for that, even if I wanted to. He's out of my life for good. Well, as much as he can be considering he's your step-brother and you're my best friend."

"I fully support that decision. So does Blaine."

Rachel smiled at her two best friends before promptly hugging them both.

"I'm so glad I have you two. I'm glad we're here and I'm looking forward to starting at NYADA."

"I have no doubt you'll be even more of a force to be reckoned with once we graduate," Blaine told her, returning her smile.

"Of course."

* * *

"Am I similar to her?"

Jesse looked up from the book he'd been reading when he heard Holly's question and felt her take a seat on the couch next to him.

"Which 'her' are we talking about?"

"Rachel, of course. I already know how similar I am to Aunt Shelby," Holly answered.

"I haven't spent a lot of time with Rachel since she was a sophomore, she's changed."

"Okay, fine,  _from what you remember_ , how similar are we?"

Jesse sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of answering this question, especially since Dominic was currently out getting more coffee.

"You both like to perform, although Rachel prefers big Broadway numbers. Songs that showcase her voice the best. You prefer to just dance, but you both feed off of the audience's energy. You both have dark hair, but her eyes are brown instead of blue. You're both drama queens."

"Do you think we'd get along?"

"I think so. Like I said, I haven't really spent a lot of time with her since she was sixteen, though."

"Stop qualifying it, Jesse. You two obviously still knew each other well by the way you were acting before Nationals. I don't know who you two think you're trying to fool when either of you say you don't still have feelings for each other."

"You got all of that from one interaction?" Jesse questioned, raising an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"It was pretty obvious you two were in your own world. Personally, I thought it was cute," Holly responded. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. It has to be her choice, though. If she wants me back in her life, it's her choice. I'm not going to try and force my way back in. I already made that particular mistake."

"For what it's worth, I think you deserve happiness, too. We've all fucked up at some point in our lives, some of us multiple times. My mom always taught me that it doesn't matter how many times you may have messed up, what's important is that you learn from your mistakes. Obviously you've done that. If Rachel can't appreciate that, then she isn't the one for you after all."

"I never knew you liked me that much, Holly," Jesse responded.

"I've grown kind of fond of you…but if you break my cousin's heart again, I  _will_  kick your ass."

"Noted," Jesse told her with a nod of his head, but was stopped from saying anything else by the sound of Dominic entering the apartment.

* * *

As she walked out of her last class of her first week at NYADA, Rachel took her cell phone out of her bag and dialed Shelby's number.

"Hello, Rachel," Shelby greeted.

"Hi, Shelby. I was wondering if you would be able to arrange for Holly and me to meet. I would like you to be there, too, though."

"Of course. How about tomorrow? We can all have lunch."

"Lunch sounds like a good idea," Rachel agreed, pausing for a moment before she spoke again. "Do you think she'll like me?"

"I'm positive you two will get along very well."

"I hope so."

"How was your first week at NYADA?"

"Pretty good. I'm trying to adjust to the constructive criticism in addition to the praise. It's more difficult than I anticipated."

"I know, but as long as you listen to what the professors are trying to tell you and work on improving your skills, you'll do well."

"Would you help me with a piece for my voice class? Dean Tibideaux is teaching it this semester and I really want to make sure she doesn't regret giving me a spot here."

"I'd be happy to. Do you have a particular piece in mind?"

"I'm debating between a couple different ones."

"Bring them both to lunch tomorrow. Holly and I can help you decide."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm happy to help."

"Have you spoken to Jesse lately?" Rachel inquired in spite of the fact that she had repeatedly told herself she wouldn't use her connection to Shelby to get information about Jesse.

"Yes, just this morning, actually. He's been auditioning all week. He's hoping he gets at least one callback."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure he will. He's very talented."

"He asked about you, too, you know," Shelby reveled.

Rachel didn't bother hiding her surprise.

"He did?"

"Yes. I'm actually surprised you two haven't run into each other yet."

"I haven't really been many places except that restaurant we went to, my apartment, and NYADA. I haven't really felt like being social. I think I've started to make some friends at school, but I'm not really sure yet."

"It's only been a week; I wouldn't worry about it too much. I'm confident that you'll make lots of good friends here."

"I hope so. What time are we meeting tomorrow?"

"Let me give Holly a call and see if she has any plans. I will call you back once I find out."

"Okay."

* * *

"Are you trying to destroy our place already?" Kurt queried as he saw Rachel going through her clothes in a way that told him she was unsure what she wanted to wear.

Rachel sighed as she tossed a skirt down on her bed.

"I want to make a good impression, but I have no idea what to wear."

"Rachel, she's your cousin, this isn't a concert at NYADA. This black skirt and light blue top with your black flats will work just fine."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

Kurt smiled sympathetically at his friend as she put away the rest of the clothes she had taken out.

"You don't need to be nervous. From what you've told me, she asked to meet you. She seems interested in getting to know you."

"What if she thinks I'm some musical theater freak like all the jocks at McKinley?"

"She won't. Shelby said she shares your love of performing, remember?"

"Right."

"Blaine and I were thinking about going back to that little café if you want to walk part of the way together."

"I'd like that. Do you think my hair looks okay?"

"It looks fine, miss worrywart. Now, get changed and then meet Blaine and me in the living room."

"Yes, sir," Rachel said, giving Kurt a mock salute before he walked away and she closed her screen so she could change.

* * *

"Did Holly change her mind?" Rachel asked as she walked into the restaurant to see her mother there, but not her cousin.

"No, she's just running late. She says it's Dominic's fault, but I think she was as nervous as you and that's why she was running late," Shelby explained.

"Who's Dominic?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Oh."

Before either Shelby or Rachel could say anything else, they were interrupted by a new voice.

"Sorry I'm late, but I couldn't figure out what to wear and all Dominic and Jesse did was laugh at me. I tried yelling at them in French, but that only made them laugh harder."

"Yes, well, they're boys, so what do you expect?" Shelby responded as she hugged her niece.

"Did you say Jesse?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. He's Dominic's friend from high school…and yes, it's that Jesse."

"How do you know what Jesse is to me?"

"He told me. I had my suspicions, but he confirmed it. According to Dominic, he's really grown up since high school."

"Oh."

"I'm Holly, by the way," Holly said with a smile, changing the subject. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"I'm Rachel, and it's nice to finally meet you, too."

"How is New York treating you so far?"

"I love it here," Rachel answered as she, Holly, and Shelby took their seats. "I've loved it since the first time my dads took me here."

"Do you live in the dorms or with roommates?"

"I live with my two best friends from high school. Blaine and I both attend NYADA, while Kurt goes to FIT."

"So you basically have a built-in fashion advisor, I'm jealous."

Rachel laughed as she nodded.

"It's nice for the most part. Sometimes it's a pain."

As Rachel and Holly continued to talk, Shelby looked on with a smile on her face. She was happy to see that her prediction that the two girls would get along well coming true.

* * *

"What's with the sheet music?" Holly asked as she saw her cousin take two pieces of music out of her bag once they had finished eating.

"I'm supposed to perform one of these for my voice class next week. The dean of NYADA is teaching it this semester, I want to impress her. Not make her regret giving me a spot," Rachel explained.

"I told her we could help her choose," Shelby added.

"I don't know much about music choices, but sure," Holly agreed.

"You have a good ear for music; you'll be able to help."

"That's very true."

Rachel giggled as she set the music pieces on the table.

"Are you always this modest?" she teased, already feeling comfortable around the older girl.

"I have my moments," Holly answered with a grin. "You'll get used to it. Now, what are your two choices?"

Rachel turned the music towards her cousin, waiting silently for her opinion.

"I wish I could hear you perform each of these. It's hard to choose based on the sheet music alone," Holly decided a few moments later.

"I could call Noah, see if he'd be willing to bring his guitar over and accompany me on these," Rachel suggested.

"Who's Noah?"

"Another friend of mine from Lima. We've known each other since we were little, since we were both part of the Jewish community, but we didn't really become friends until high school."

"Okay, sure. Let me just text Dominic and let him know I won't be home right away."

* * *

"Noah, this is my cousin, Holly. Holly, my friend, Noah," Rachel said in introduction once Puck had met them at her apartment.

"Puck is fine," Puck corrected with a wink for Rachel before turning to Holly. "So you're Berry's cousin, huh?"

"Yes. I'm Holly Evans. It's nice to meet you," Holly responded.

"Let me know when you're ready, Noah," Rachel told him, directing him towards the living room.

"Do you mind if I record these? I feel like I need to compare before I make a final decision," Holly inquired.

"I don't mind. If you send me the videos, that is."

"Deal," Holly said with a smile, doing her best not to let on that she had other plans for the videos other than a comparison.

"Ready, Berry?" Puck asked as he adjusted his guitar on his lap.

"Whenever you are, Noah," Rachel responded.

"One, two, three, four…" Puck counted before playing the beginning notes of the song.

Taking her cue, Rachel began to sing.

_I miss those blue eyes_  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe

_But I never told you_   
_What I should have said_   
_No, I never told you_   
_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_   
_I can't believe it, I still want you_   
_After all the things we've been through_   
_I miss everything about you_

* * *

"Let's hear the second one now. That one was good, but I don't know if it will work for your class," Holly said as she began to record again.

"Ready, Noah?" Rachel asked with a wink for her friend, repeating his earlier question to her back to him.

"Whenever you are, Berry," Puck responded, returning Rachel's smile and wink.

_Some folks like to get away_  
For a holiday from the neighborhood  
Hop a flight to Miami Beach  
Or to Hollywood  
But I'm taking a Greyhound  
On the Hudson River Line  
I'm in a New York state of mind

_It was so easy living day by day_  
Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues  
But now I need a little give and take  
The New York Times,  
The Daily News  
It comes down to reality  
And it's fine with me  
'cause I've let it slide  
Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside  
I don't have any reasons  
I've left them all behind

* * *

"I have something to show you," Holly told the two boys currently occupying the living room when she walked into the apartment.

"Which one of us?" Dominic inquired.

"Both of you. Mainly Jesse, though," Holly answered as she walked over to Dominic's laptop and plugged in her phone.

"Why mainly me?" Jesse asked, watching as Holly brought up two videos from her memory card.

"Because they're performances by Rachel," Holly responded before she pressed play on the first video.

"Oh."

Jesse watched the video, listened carefully to the lyrics, before turning to Holly.

"Is she saying what I think she is?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I didn't ask. My guess is yes, though. I'm working on getting her over here soon."

Jesse nodded, unsure what else to say.

"Song number two," Holly said as she pressed the play button on the second video.

* * *

Songs:

#1: "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat

#2: "New York State of Mind" by Billie Joel


	25. New York Adventures Part 3

**Disclaimer:**  Holly and Dominic are mine, the other characters are not.

* * *

"You did  _what_?!"

Across the table, Holly blinked at her cousin in mock-surprise as she heard her reaction to the news that the recordings of her performances had been shown to her ex-boyfriend.

"Don't be such a drama queen, cousin," Holly told her. "You're both too stubborn for your own good, so I'm just helping push you two in the right direction."

"If Jesse and I are truly meant to be, we'll find each other again in our own time," Rachel responded, crossing her arms over her chest while leveling a glare at her cousin.

"Rachel," Shelby said calmly. "While I don't agree with Holly's methods, I do think it's time you and Jesse at least talked. No one is going to force you two to be together if you don't want to be."

Rachel sighed and uncrossed her arms as she nodded, acknowledging that her mother was right.

"What did he think of the performances?" she asked her cousin.

"He seemed to like your first song better, but I think that was for a different reason other than the performance being really good. He said the second one would be better for your class performance," Holly answered. "Personally, I liked the second one better, too."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I was thinking, too," Rachel agreed. "Do you know if Jesse will be home this afternoon?"

"I can ask him…or Dominic if you want to surprise Jesse."

"Why don't you tell Jesse that I want to see the apartment…and then Rachel will decide to come with us at the last minute," Shelby suggested.

Holly grinned at her aunt as she took out her phone.

"You're the best, Aunt Shelby."

"I guess I can tell my dads that my scheming and penchant for grand ideas comes from my Corcoran genes," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Oh, it definitely does," Holly agreed. "That may actually be a  _Costa_  trait, to be completely accurate, though."

"Costa?"

"My mother's maiden name," Shelby explained.

"Oh."

"I have a whole album at home of pictures of people from the Corcoran side of our family, if you'd like to look at it sometime," Holly offered.

"I'd like that."

"Did Dominic respond yet?" Shelby asked her niece.

"Yes. He said he knows I'm up to something, but he'll humor me," Holly responded.

"It sounds like he knows you very well," Rachel observed.

"He does. We've only been together for about a year, but he already knows a lot about me. It's kind of nice to have someone around who almost knows you better than you know yourself."

"How does he feel about your scheming?"

"He usually just shakes his head and tries to make sure I don't go overboard. He's kind of the opposite of me, very calm and not very dramatic. He affectionately calls me drama queen."

"Well, you come by it naturally," Rachel told her as they shared a smile.

"That's very true."

* * *

"What time did Holly say she and Shelby would be here?" Jesse asked his friend as he walked into the living room.

"They should be here shortly," Dominic responded.

"I'm still a little fuzzy on why Shelby wants to see this place."

"Holly is Shelby's niece…and Holly's mom probably asked Shelby to keep an eye on things."

"That's true," Jesse conceded, but was stopped from saying anything else by the sound of the door being unlocked.

"Jesse, I have a surprise for you," Holly called as she walked in, Shelby and Rachel not far behind her.

"I don't know if I should be thankful or scared," Jesse called back as he waited for Holly to make her appearance in the living room.

"I'd go with thankful if I were you," Dominic advised.

Jesse turned his attention from his friend to the spot where Holly stood with Shelby and someone he hadn't expected to see again so soon.

"Rachel?" Jesse asked, unsure if he was hallucinating or not.

"Hello, Jesse," Rachel greeted with a small smile. "I was hoping we could talk. When Holly said Shelby was stopping by to see the apartment, I thought I would tag along so I could see you."

"Uh, sure. We could go outside and sit on the balcony, since it's still nice outside?"

"Okay."

* * *

"So, what made you decide you wanted to see me again?" Jesse wondered as he and Rachel settled outside on the balcony.

"I've had a lot of time to think about things during the last few months. I could never stop thinking about you; you were always in the back of my mind. I realized that I owe you an apology, at the very least. We both made mistakes, but you apologized for yours and I didn't. Call it some weird twist of fate, but also watching Kurt and Blaine together. They way they just  _understand_  one another, the way they can communicate with just a look. It made me realize that I had that once…with you."

"I remember. I know we were only together for a short time, but I want you to know that everything was real. Shelby was the one who wanted me to befriend you, and I can't say that I blame her for wanting to get to know you."

"What made you decide you wanted more than friendship?" Rachel wondered.

"Singing with you," Jesse answered. "I had heard you sing before, but when we sang  _Hello_  that day, it was like magic."

"I never had to hold myself back when we sang together, it was a nice change."

"You deserved a much better male lead than Hudson. Your team only won Nationals because of your solo."

"Your team's performance made me up my game…that and I knew Dean Tibideaux was in the audience, or at least I'd hoped she would be. They didn't fire you, did they?"

"Who? Carmel? No. They asked me back, but I said no. I wanted to go to New York, pursue my Broadway dream. I had some money saved up so I didn't have to ask my parents for anything."

"So how did you end up living with my cousin?"

"Dominic and I were in Vocal Adrenaline together and we kept in touch. He and Holly wanted to move in together, but couldn't find a place they could afford on their own. At least not one that wasn't so far it wouldn't make the savings worth it. They had found a two bedroom they could afford if they found a roommate, though. I had no idea that Dominic's Holly and Shelby's niece was the same person until I met her."

"I never knew she existed until a couple of weeks ago," Rachel said sadly.

"You two seem to have bonded pretty quickly," Jesse told her.

"I like to think we have. She's fun to be around."

"She does keep things interesting, plus she makes Dominic happy. I can't dislike my friend being happy."

"He wasn't a part of the egging, was he?"

"No. He refused to be a part of it. I wish I had had the courage to say the same thing."

"You were eighteen, Jesse. You thought your scholarship was on the line and you gave into what I now know was an incredible amount of peer pressure. Thinking I still wanted Finn or Noah probably didn't help, either."

"It didn't."

"I'm sorry, Jesse. For so many things."

"I know….and for the record….I heard what Hudson did to you. That was cruel and I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"As much pain as it caused, I realized that it was nothing compared to the pain of losing you, of watching you walk out of my life. Yes, I was hurt by what Finn did, and no, I don't think I'll ever forgive him for it, but he saved me from making a big mistake. If we had gotten married, I'm honestly not sure I would be here right now. I might still be stuck in Lima."

"You've always been destined for great things, Rachel. You need someone by your side that will support you, not someone who's going to tear you down because that's the only way he can feel good about himself."

"I agree."

* * *

"Well, someone had a good day," Kurt teased when Rachel walked into their apartment later that night. "This is the most I've seen you smile in a long time."

"Shut up," Rachel retorted good-naturedly.

"Did you talk to Jesse?" Blaine inquired.

"We talked for a while, actually."

"A good talk or a bad talk?"

"Good, I think. At least  _I_  think it went well. He said he'd call and we could maybe go out for coffee or something."

"You want more than that, though, don't you?" Kurt guessed.

Rachel sighed as she took a seat between the two boys.

"I know it isn't wise to rush into anything with Jesse, but I can't help it. He's…magnetic. I've always been drawn to him and I was foolish to try and fight that connection. He and I have barely talked in the last couple of years, and yet he still understands me better than Finn ever did."

"Jesse always gave you his complete attention," Kurt remembered. "Every time you talked, all of his attention was on you. You two were also always touching, too-holding hands or arms around each other. I have to admit it was kind of cute, actually."

"Do you still have feelings for him, Rachel?" Blaine wondered.

"Yes, of course, I do. From what Holly has told me, he seems to feel the same."

"You didn't ask him?" Kurt demanded.

"I didn't think it was appropriate, considering we  _just_  reunited with each other. I have a feeling he knows, though. He always does."

"Well, I hope things work out for you two this time around," Blaine told her.

"How do you feel about it, Kurt?" Rachel wondered.

"If he makes you happy, then I'm happy…and I've seen firsthand that he  _does_  make you happy. You also push each other to be better-both professionally and personally."

"Are we still more annoying together than we are separately?" Rachel asked with a laugh.

"Definitely," Kurt agreed, "but I'm willing to tolerate it if you're happy. We're friends now, Rachel. I'm pretty sure I could learn to like Jesse. It's not like he was cruel to me and I have to find a way to get over that. He left Carmel, the best performing arts high school in Ohio, to openly be with you. It must be love."

"He did say that Shelby wasn't thrilled with his decision to transfer, but she went along with it because he convinced her that it would help accomplish her goal faster."

"Does Shelby support you and Jesse being together?"

"She does, actually. I'm pretty sure Holly is playing matchmaker, too. She showed those videos to Jesse."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look before they both burst into laughter.

"You actually thought she was taking those videos solely for comparison purposes?" Kurt managed to get out.

"Looking back on it, no, but at the time, I wasn't sure. I figured she was up to  _something_ , but I didn't know that would be showing those videos to Jesse."

"You weren't actually mad at her for it, were you?" Blaine questioned.

"No, I know she meant well. Plus, she's family….family I'd like to learn more about."

"Whatever you decide, about Jesse, about getting to know Shelby's side of the family, we'll be here for you," Kurt promised before he hugged her.

Rachel smiled as she hugged first Kurt, then Blaine.

"Thank you, both of you. For everything. I think I'm going to go call my dads and then go to bed."

"You wouldn't happen to know if they're sending another care package anytime soon, would you?" Kurt wondered as Rachel stood.

"I can ask," Rachel responded. "If not, I'll convince them to."

* * *

"Why are you still out here?" Holly questioned as she stepped out onto the patio Jesse still occupied. "It's getting cold."

"Just thinking," Jesse replied.

"Well, think inside. Rachel will kill me if anything happens to you, and if you're sick, you can't audition."

"You're starting to sound like Shelby."

Holly smiled a little as she shrugged.

"I know things still aren't great between you and my aunt, but thank you for letting her stop by to see the place. My mother refuses to take my word for it that things are fine here."

Jesse chuckled as he nodded.

"I figured as much, but you're welcome. Also, I don't know what you did to convince Rachel to hear me out, but thank you."

"I didn't do anything," Holly insisted. "Except for mention that we're roommates. Everything else was all Rachel. I still can't believe I lived literally across town from Dominic and just a couple of hours away from Rachel, and yet I never met either of them before moving here."

"Life is funny that way, I guess."

"For the record, I hope things work out between you and my cousin…and not just because she'd be around more that way. You two make each other happy…and you've both had enough bad things happen to you, had enough things, or stupid jocks, stand in the way of you two being together. You should get your chance at being happy, too."

"Thanks," Jesse told her with a smile.

"Dominic made hot chocolate if you want some," Holly offered, changing the subject.

"That does sound good," Jesse agreed as he stood, "and you can tell Rachel that I'm back inside now, so I won't catch my death out here in the cold."

Holly gaped at him as he walked past her, chuckling as he walked back into the apartment.

"But….how?" was all she could manage, shutting the patio door behind her as she followed Jesse inside.

"I know you, and I know Rachel. Besides, if you hadn't convinced me to come inside, I'm sure I would have gotten a phone call from Shelby in a little while demanding I go inside and go to bed."

"She cares about you," Holly reminded him.

Jesse sighed as he poured himself a cup of the hot chocolate Dominic had made.

"I know. She's the closest thing I ever had to a mother; she was my mentor, the person I looked up to most. The sad thing is, she probably cares about me more than my own mother ever did or will."

"So don't throw that away," Holly advised. "I know you two have a complicated history, and I'm a little biased because she's my aunt, but she and Rachel have been really trying to make amends. I think it would mean a lot to both of them if you attempted to do the same."

"I'll think about it," Jesse agreed.

"That's all I ask," Holly told him with a smile. "Goodnight, Jesse."

"'Night, Holly," Jesse responded before taking his phone out and sending a short text to Shelby.

_I'm back inside now, so you can stop worrying that I will catch my death._

* * *

The next morning, Rachel awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. Without looking to see who was calling, she answered the call.

"Do you know what time it is?" she demanded of the still mysterious caller.

Once her still-sleepy brain recognized the masculine chuckle that sounded at the other end of the line, her eyes flew open.

"I thought you were an early bird, Rach?" Jesse teased.

"I was up late talking to my dads…and I don't have class today, it's Sunday. I was planning on sleeping in. Why are you awake this early?"

"I was going to go for a run, figured I would invite you along, since you mentioned you didn't bring your elliptical with you to New York."

"I suppose you're outside my building, aren't you?"

"Considering I don't know where you live, no, I'm not. I could meet you there, though, if you give me your address. That will give you time to get ready."

"Who said I was agreeing to this?"

Jesse laughed again as he answered Rachel's question.

"Because you can't turn down the opportunity to spend time with me," he responded confidently.

"You owe me for this, I hope you know that."

"I figured as much. Breakfast is on me."

"Ugh, fine," Rachel agreed before giving Jesse her address.

* * *

"Is Rachel still sleeping?" Kurt asked his boyfriend as he walked into the kitchen later that morning.

"She's with Jesse," Blaine answered, holding out the short note Rachel had written them.

"Good, then we'll have the place to ourselves for a while."

"The note says they'll be back after their run. Jesse promised Rachel breakfast and she wanted to shower and change beforehand."

"They'll end up spending the day together," Kurt told him. "That's how they always were."

"You seem to have changed your tune awfully quickly," Blaine observed.

"Like I told Rachel, I just want her to be happy. Jesse makes her happy. He'll treat her right this time around. He's always adored her."

"I'm interested to see them together."

"I doubt you'll have to wait long. Rachel just texted me to let me know they're on their way up."

* * *

Knowing both Rachel and Jesse separately, Blaine was very interested in seeing them together. Kurt had been correct that he wasn't going to have to wait long to do this, since they were currently on their way up to their apartment. Not long after Kurt had shared that information, Rachel and Jesse made their appearance.

The first thing he noticed was that the two weren't standing very far apart, and the second was that they both seemed completely enthralled in whatever conversation they were having. Rachel was also smiling more than he'd ever seen her do before, but especially more than she had since arriving in New York. It was nice to see.

* * *

"Do you think Holly and Dominic would like Kurt and Blaine?" Rachel inquired as she and Jesse walked to his apartment.

"I think so," Jesse responded. "Maybe we could arrange a movie night with the six of us."

"Can we have it at your place? It's so much nicer than mine."

Jesse chuckled as he nodded.

"As long as Holly and Dominic are okay with it, I don't see why not. Your place is nice, Rach. The three of you have made it into a home, and that's the most important thing."

Rachel beamed at him as she nodded in agreement.

"I think the only person who could be a better roommate than those two would be you," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"We'll have to test that theory someday."

Rachel nodded again, unsure what to say and feeling slightly embarrassed. Deciding that now was as good a time as ever to be honest with her, Jesse stopped walking and pulled her aside.

"I know that we  _just_  reconnected yesterday, but we've always had a strong connection. I'm tired of fighting it, Rach. I'm not saying we should rush into a relationship, but just know that I don't want anyone else. I want to make….whatever it is we have…work, for the long haul."

Rachel smiled up at him as she whispered, "Me, too."

Returning Rachel's smile, Jesse reached for her hand, his smile growing when he felt her lace their fingers together.

* * *

"Holly, I brought you a present," Jesse called as he walked into his apartment with Rachel at his side.

"I'm not fully awake yet, St. James, this better be good," Holly grumbled as she walked into the kitchen. When she noticed her cousin, her frown turned into a grin.

"You two chat, I'm going to go shower and change," Jesse said, leaning down to press a kiss to Rachel's cheek before walking out of the room.

"Please tell me you have more coffee," Rachel pleaded.

Holly laughed as she walked over to the coffee pot, which had just finished brewing. After pouring a cup for her cousin and then for herself, she took out the various creamers and sugars that they kept in the apartment, since each of them had a different way they liked their coffee.

"Thank you," Rachel said as she sipped the coffee.

Holly smiled and nodded as she mimicked her cousin's actions.

"I knew I smelled coffee, and that you wouldn't be far from it," Dominic said as he walked into the room, earning a giggle from Rachel.

"I resent that hidden accusation," Holly retorted.

"We didn't properly meet yesterday," Rachel began. "I'm Rachel Berry, Holly's cousin and Shelby's daughter."

"It's nice to meet you again, Rachel," Dominic returned with a smile. "I'm Dominic. I was in Vocal Adrenaline with Jesse."

"I know, he told me. I'm glad you two were able to keep in touch over the years."

"Me, too. Are you two going somewhere?"

"Breakfast. His treat because he woke me up this morning."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Holly mentioned with a pointed look for her boyfriend.

"Says the one who yells at me in French when English doesn't seem to be working," Dominic teased in return.

"Where did you learn French?" Rachel wondered, smiling at the couple in front of her.

"My dad. He's a French translator at the hospital in Akron," Holly told her.

"Do you speak French, too, Dominic?"

"I'm nowhere near fluent like Holly, but I've learned to keep on top of it because otherwise I won't have any idea what she's yelling at me about."

"Well, I think it's cool that you're fluent in another language. I took Spanish in high school, but that doesn't make me anywhere near fluent in it," Rachel revealed.

"I could teach you some French, if you'd like," Holly volunteered.

"Sure," Rachel agreed, smiling at her cousin.

Before any of the three could say anything else, they were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

"Ugh, my mom's calling. Again. I better answer it, it was nice seeing you again, Rachel, have fun with Jesse," Holly said, grabbing her phone and answering it as she walked out of the room.

"I'm beginning to think being high-maintenance is another Corcoran trait," Rachel commented, making Dominic laugh.

"I'm pretty sure it is. I'm also pretty sure she inherited every possible dramatic or high-maintenance in the entire Corcoran family, too."

"You love her for it, though."

"It's part of what makes her who she is, and I love everything about her, so yes," Dominic agreed.

"Do you think you'll get married someday?"

"I hope so. We've looked at engagement rings, so I'm assuming that means we're on the same page with it, but we'll see. Holly mentioned that you have two dads?"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"They're both great and I miss them terribly. They've supported me my entire life, and they're the best example of true love that I can think of."

"Holly is afraid they won't want to meet her, even though she wants to meet them."

"They're actually interested in meeting her the next time they're in New York. I'm afraid I've been talking their ears off about her. Once they do meet, I wouldn't be surprised if they start sending  _her_  care packages, too."

"It sounds like they really love you, which I think is great."

"You don't think it's weird that I have two dads?" Rachel questioned.

"I'll admit that it took some getting used to, but no. They love each other and they raised you surrounded by that love. Not everyone can say they were raised that way. Besides, my family isn't exactly normal, either."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad remarried when I was young, and I lived with him and my step-mom until I moved here. My mom was around sometimes, but not very often. My step-sister lives here in New York, too, and people get confused when I refer to her as my sister."

"My Dad isn't biologically related to me, but he's still my Dad and it doesn't make me love him any less. I understand," Rachel said with a smile.

"I'm glad," Dominic told her, returning her smile. "I should probably go check on Holly, though. Have fun with Jesse, and I hope to see you around."

"It was nice chatting with you, Dominic."

Alone with her thoughts, Rachel began to think more about what it would be like to officially be with Jesse again. Some might call her a sentimental fool, but deep down, she knew that she'd never gotten over Jesse. She was beginning to think she was never supposed to, either. For now, at least, she would enjoy his company and see where things took them.

* * *

"All of these delicious smells are making me even hungrier than I already am," Rachel commented with a laugh as she looked over her menu.

Jesse chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

"I know, it's doing the same to me," he told her.

Once she had decided what she wanted to order, she set down her menu and posed the question she had been thinking about since earlier to Jesse.

"Why did you call me this morning?" She wanted to know.

"Because I wanted to see you," Jesse answered. "I also wanted to make sure I wasn't imagining our conversation yesterday."

"I meant everything I said yesterday, Jesse. Additionally, I need you to be sure this is what you want….because if you're not, then I need you to leave right now. I won't let myself get attached to any more people who don't want me around."

Jesse reached over to take her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"I have wanted a real chance with you since the beginning, Rach. I'm not about to give that, or you, up."

Rachel smiled a little as she nodded.

"I used to dream about you coming back to me," she revealed. "I finally convinced myself that you were only with me because Shelby wanted you to be."

"That's not why at all," Jesse immediately responded.

"I know that now, but I didn't know that then. You never made me feel like I wasn't good enough, and then when you left, that's how I  _did_  feel. I was really confused….and of course, Finn couldn't be patient. He saw me with you and then all of the sudden he decided we should be together and in love. I fooled myself into believing that was true because I just wanted so badly to be wanted."

"I'm aware that telling you that I'm sorry doesn't make up for my past mistakes, but I really am sorry, Rach."

"I know. I am, too."

"How are things between you and Shelby?" Rachel wondered.

"They're on the mend, I think," Jesse responded. "I'm really trying, Rach. She apologized and she told me that she wouldn't stand in the way of our relationship this time, and that she supported it in fact. I also can't deny that she still knows me better than most people."

"I'd like to see you two reconcile. I think it would be good for both of you. I've had time to get used to the fact that she was more of a mother to you than she ever was to me…and while I can't say that it doesn't still hurt sometimes, I understand it. She saw something in you, Jess. She saw all of your incredible talent that just needed the right person to nurture it."

Unsure what exactly to say back to her, Jesse settled for complimenting her instead.

"You're incredibly talented, too, you know."

"I'm finally beginning to believe that again," Rachel told him with a small smile.

"I'll never let you forget. Once you're done at NYADA, we'll get starring roles on Broadway together."

"I like the sound of that."

"I should hope so. Even if we don't get starring roles together, although I'm positive we will, you deserve to be up on that stage."

"So do you," Rachel returned. "Speaking of which, how have auditions been going?"

As Jesse filled her in on the various auditions he'd been on since moving to the city, Rachel couldn't help but smile. Talking with Jesse was still as natural as ever, and best of all, she never felt like she had to curb the Broadway talk or dumb down what she was saying. It was exhilarating.

* * *

A few weeks later, as she was going through her makeshift closet trying to decide what to wear for the day, Rachel heard a knock at the door. Jesse had landed the role of Jack in the revival of  _Into the Woods_ , and she knew he was still going to be at rehearsals for a while. To say that he had been excited about it was an understatement. It was not only his favorite musical, but as Jack, he'd be able to sing his favorite song from said musical- _Giants in the Sky_. He'd recruited Shelby to help him with the breath-work that Carmen Tibideaux had told him had caused him trouble during his audition with her, and then had successfully landed the part.

"Rachel, you have visitors," Blaine said as he knocked on her screen.

After quickly putting on a royal blue button-down shirt and a black skirt, she walked out into the living room.

"Surprise, cousin!" Holly greeted with a smile.

"Hi," Rachel returned, hugging first her cousin and then Dominic. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, Jesse mentioned you wanted us to meet your best friends, possibly have a movie night…so I got your address from Jesse and here we are."

"I'm sorry, I tried to keep her at our place for as long as I could," Dominic added.

"It's okay," Rachel assured him. "This way you all have plenty of time to get to know each other before we try and decide on a movie."

"See? I told you she wouldn't be mad," Holly said to her boyfriend, earning a pointed look in return.

"Holly, Dominic, these are my best friends, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Kurt, Blaine, this is my cousin, Holly Evans, and her boyfriend and Jesse's friend, Dominic Edwards," Rachel introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, we've heard a lot about both of you," Blaine told them with a smile.

"Did you bring the pictures with you?" Rachel asked her cousin as Blaine and Dominic began to chat amongst themselves.

"Pictures of what?" Kurt wondered, joining their conversation.

"Juilliard's winter formal is in a couple of months, I have some dresses at my parents' house that I'm considering wearing, but I can't decide. I can't afford anything new, so I have to re-wear something I already have."

"Can I see? Maybe I can help."

"Sure," Holly responded, taking the pictures out of her purse and handing them to Kurt.

* * *

"What did you do, start without me?" Jesse teased as Rachel let him into her apartment.

"Holly and Dominic showed up earlier this afternoon. I was right, they all get along wonderfully," Rachel responded, tilting her face up for a kiss, which Jesse readily gave her.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"I know, but you know how I am. I worry."

"I know, I think it's cute."

"You would. You think I'm perfect," Rachel reminded him with a grin.

"You  _are_  perfect. Perfect for me," Jesse told her.

"Rachel made pizza, but she wouldn't let us have any until you got here," Holly said to Jesse as he and Rachel walked into the living room area.

"Your Daddy's recipe?" Jesse asked Rachel, who smiled and nodded in response.

"I emailed him last night and I called him this morning to make sure he got it."

"I'm sure he was happy just to hear from you," Jesse guessed.

"He was," Rachel confirmed. "I also skyped with them a little while ago and introduced them to Holly. They said they're looking forward to meeting her and Dominic, and to seeing you again."

"Are they planning to visit soon?"

"They're trying to work out dates and airline tickets right now. Daddy said Dad needed to confirm he'd be able to take the time off of work before they bought tickets."

"Did you say they're looking forward to seeing me again, too?"

"Yes, I did, and they are. I told them we're back together," Rachel told him. "They told me that they fully support us staying together and making this work."

Jesse smiled as he pressed a kiss to Rachel's temple.

"Good," he said, feigning like he didn't care, when Rachel knew he really did.

"If you two would stop falling all over each other in mutual adoration, could we get this movie started and eat?" Holly wondered. "I'm hungry."

"I suppose I better feed you. You get awfully cranky when you're hungry," Rachel teased as she and Jesse walked over the kitchen to get the food before they started their movie night.

* * *

Once the movie ended, Holly reluctantly began to say goodbye to her cousin.

"You know, this was all supposed to be at your place," Rachel reminded her with a laugh.

"I owe you one," Holly told her. "I like your place, though."

"Thank you."

"Don't be a stranger, cousin," Holly said as she hugged Rachel before moving so Dominic could do the same.

"Thanks for the pizza and the movie. It was fun."

"You're welcome. If you two don't mind, I think I'm going to try and convince my boyfriend to stay with me tonight."

As Holly went to grab her purse, Dominic mouthed a thank you to Rachel, who smiled and nodded before turning to find her boyfriend.

"You didn't need to help with the clean up, I know you've had a long day," Rachel said as she walked into the kitchen to find Jesse setting dishes in the dishwasher.

"It's okay. I am tired, though. I kind of wish I didn't have to walk across town to get to my place tonight."

"You could stay here," Rachel suggested. "I've hardly seen you these past few days. I've missed you."

Jesse stopped loading dishes to pull Rachel into his arms.

"I've missed you, too. Are Kurt and Blaine okay with me staying? It's their place, too, after all."

"They're fine with it. I already spoke to them about it. Please, Jess? Will you stay?"

"I might be persuaded to."

Rachel smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck. Adopting her best puppy-dog-eyed look, she asked her question again.

"I want you to hold me, to be close to you. Please stay with me?"

"You're adorable," Jesse told her, returning her smile, "and yes, I'll stay, you know I'm not going to pass up the chance to spend time with you. I just need to text Dominic to let him know I won't be coming home tonight."

"You're all mine tonight."

"I'm always all yours."

Rachel beamed at Jesse before stealing another kiss from him and then walking back over to the living room to finish cleaning up. After sending the text to Dominic, Jesse wasn't overly surprised to see that his friend had responded with two short words.

_Tell her_

* * *

Later that night, after they had both completed their nightly routines, Jesse and Rachel cuddled together in her bed.

"You're beautiful," Jesse said softly as he ran his hand through Rachel's hair, earning him a soft smile from Rachel in return.

"You're quite handsome yourself," she responded.

"Thank you for hearing me out, for giving me another chance."

"There was no way I couldn't. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. More than I realized, I think."

"Do you still think we're meant to be?"

"Of course, we are. We're fated to be together. I guess two people as dramatic as ourselves shouldn't have expected that path to be an easy one."

Rachel giggled as she nodded in agreement.

"That's very true."

After a few more moments of silence, Jesse whispered the three words he had wanted to say to the girl lying next to him since he was eighteen.

"I love you."

"You do?" Rachel asked, not sure if she could believe her ears.

"Yes. I have since I was eighteen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didn't want to scare you off."

Rachel moved closer to her boyfriend before she spoke again.

"I love you, too. I want to spend forever with you, Jess."

"Forever sounds perfect," Jesse agreed before leaning over to kiss his girlfriend.

After a few more kisses and declarations of love, Rachel curled further into Jesse's arms, resting her head on his chest before closing her eyes and almost immediately falling asleep. Tightening his arms around Rachel, Jesse held her close as he joined her in dreamland. If he had anything to do with it, they would have many more nights like this in their future-sharing stories about their day before falling asleep together. In a way, she was his own dream come true, and he had no intention of letting her slip through his fingers again. She was his, and he was hers, forever.


	26. NYADA

Basically, Jesse and Rachel have been back together since Prom Queen, Jesse decided to attend NYADA instead of UCLA, Beth doesn't exist, and Rachel and Blaine are the same age (also both at NYADA).

I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee

* * *

"I have a proposition for you."

Having already known Rachel wanted his attention when she took a seat next to him on the couch, Jesse made sure to mark his spot in the book he'd been reading before he looked up at his girlfriend.

"Should I be worried?" he immediately asked, well aware that her ideas didn't always go the way she'd planned.

In answer, Rachel sent him a confused look as she blinked innocently at him, as if she had no idea that her ideas and schemes sometimes went awry.

"Of course not," she told him confidently. "Do you want to hear the proposition or not?"

"Does it directly involve me?"

"It could."

Jesse sighed as he made a go head motion with his hand. Not needing any more encouragement, Rachel immediately pitched her proposition.

"I think we should revive the show choir at NYADA."

Jesse was silent for a few moments as he took in and thought about the idea.

"What makes you say that?" he finally asked.

"Well, they haven't been successful in years…I looked it up...but they were great once. Like Vocal Adrenaline great. No one has really shown interest in it in a few years, and it could be cut next year if they don't turn things around. You said you always wished we could have been co-leads…this is our chance."

"Rachel…" Jesse started, still unsure why she seemed so enthusiastic about this.

"Please, Jess? You're the one I want to help me pitch this to Dean Tibideaux. I know we could turn the group around. I've been in this situation before, and you know what it takes to be really successful. There couldn't possibly be two people more suited for this than us. Plus, we'd finally get to sing together as co-leads."

Listening to Rachel pitch the idea, Jesse had to admit that she did make some good points and the idea intrigued him. The two of them together were unstoppable, they had proven chemistry, and they legitimately enjoyed singing together. As much as he disliked the man, even Will Schuester was smart enough to see that. If he could, then surely the dean of NYADA could as well. Vocal Adrenaline had been successful before he joined, but that was mostly because of a combination of Shelby's coaching and the fact that no one joined Vocal Adrenaline just to find a place where they could possibly fit in. They joined Vocal Adrenaline because they enjoyed performing. The students of NYADA all enjoyed performing, so they didn't need to worry about that.

"Maybe," he finally decided. "I'm open to the idea, but I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no."

Rachel beamed at him before she hugged him tightly.

"You won't regret this, I promise," she told him.

"Tell me more about this team. Do they have a coach?"

"No. Not anymore. The coach retired after last year. They have a faculty supervisor right now, but they're basically coaching themselves."

"We need a coach, first of all. Not just a faculty supervisor."

"Do you know of any professor who would be interested in coaching it?" Rachel wondered as she mentally went through the list of professors she was familiar with.

"Not really, no," Jesse admitted. "I do have an idea, though, but I'm not sure how you'll feel about it."

"Shelby."

"Yes. I know neither of us is really on great terms with her, but you said yourself that you two have made progress. Plus, I know she's always wanted to come back to New York. She and I have begun to make amends, too. She's apologized to both of us, and she has the kind of track record we need."

"Dean Tibideaux would likely approve of her. I assume they're familiar with each other."

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Jesse admitted with a shrug. "I know I wasn't the only Vocal Adrenaline member to be admitted to NYADA, but I'm not sure how familiar Shelby and Dean Tibideaux are. I would assume they at least know of each other. We also have to get Shelby on board with this."

"I think she'd do it for us," Rachel theorized. "I really think she would. I also think she's the best person for the job."  
"We'd probably need more people on board, too. Not just the two of us. As amazing as we are both separately and together, it takes more than two people to make a show choir team. I would also guess they have a minimum member number like high school show choirs did."

"I can think of one other person who would probably be on board with it…and he happens to be a NYADA student. He's also the former lead of another successful show choir."

"Blaine. He would be a good addition, if you can convince him."

"I'll talk to him when he and Kurt get home from their date."

"How would you feel about meeting a former member of Vocal Adrenaline?" Jesse cautiously asked.

"Umm…that depends, I guess. Is this former member one who participated in the incident we don't talk about anymore?"

"No. She was in the group that decided they didn't want to be part of it."

"She?"

"Her name is Andrea. I think you'd like her. Plus, like Blaine, she has been part of a successful show choir. It could only help."

"Can I think about it?"

"Absolutely," Jesse responded, reaching over to run his fingers through Rachel's hair. "I'm not going to make you do something you're uncomfortable with."

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend as she spoke.

"I know, but thanks for the reminder."

* * *

As she sifted through the various pieces of sheet music she had collected over the years, Shelby was surprised when she saw Jesse's name flash across her phone's caller ID screen. While they had begun to make amends, they still weren't as close as they once were. Deciding to take advantage of the fact that  _he_  was the one calling  _her_ , she answered.

"Jesse? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Shelby. Rachel and I were actually hoping you had a few minutes to talk, though."

"Um, sure. What's going on?"

"I'm going to put you on speaker and then let Rachel explain."

"Hi, Shelby," Rachel greeted once Jesse had turned on the speaker.

"Hi, Rachel," Shelby returned. "Jesse said you two wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes. It has to do with show choir….at the college level."

"What about it?"

"NYADA's show choir team is much like McKinley's was before Mr. Schuester replaced Mr. Ryerson, only a little better. I did some research about them and found out that they were great once. Like Vocal Adrenaline was. I want to make them great again."

"I assume Jesse is on board with this?" Shelby inquired as she attempted to figure out the exact reason for the phone call.

"Yes. I figured that there couldn't be two people more qualified than us. He knows what it takes to make a successful team, and to maintain that success, while I know what it takes to rebuild one. We also plan on getting Blaine on board, and Jesse mentioned a former member of Vocal Adrenaline than he thinks could be interested."

"Plus, we figured that we would have a better shot at rebuilding the team at a place like NYADA, where everyone who attends the school enjoys performing," Jesse added.

"That's true," Shelby agreed. "Do they have a coach?"

"No. Their coach retired after last year. They have a faculty supervisor right now, but that's it," Rachel answered.

"As great as your idea sounds, it won't get off the ground without a coach. A real coach. Not just a faculty supervisor."

"We know….that's why we called you," Jesse began.

"We were hoping you would be willing to help us. To be the coach of the new team," Rachel finished. "Please, Shelby. This would mean a lot to both of us."

"This is something you both really want?" Shelby inquired.

"I admit that I wasn't sure about it at first, and I'm not as sure about it as Rachel is, but the more she talks about it, the more I'm inclined to go along with it. I really think Blaine and Andrea would be on board, too," Jesse responded.

"You said yourself that if Jesse and I had been co-leads, we would have been unstoppable. I don't want to do this without Jesse, or without you. I really believe that you are the best person for this job, and really our only chance of going anywhere with this," Rachel added.

"I want you to talk to Blaine and Andrea. I want you to see if you can get them on board. I will look at flights and hotels, and see when the soonest I can get out there is."

"Really?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"I'm only doing this because the two of you asked me to…and because you both seem enthusiastic about this."

"You won't regret this, I promise."

"I'll call you back when I know more about the flight and hotel room. Once you have spoken to Blaine and Andrea, let me know."

"We will," Jesse promised. "Thanks, Shelby."

* * *

As he walked into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend and two of their friends, Blaine immediately knew Rachel was up to something. Even if she hadn't been taking notes while watching old videos of NYADA's show choir on her laptop, he would have known. They'd been friends for a few years now, he knew her tricks. Added to that, it was Sunday, which usually meant Rachel and Jesse were always doing something together.

"Where's Jesse?" Blaine inquired as he walked over to his friend.

"Getting lunch. He should be back soon," Rachel answered with a bright smile.

"Do I dare ask why you're watching old videos of NYADA's former show choir?"

"I'm making a pro/con list. What they did right, what they did wrong. I'm also making a list of how they could have improved."

"Is this a project for one of your classes?"

"No. Jesse and I are going to revive the show choir team at NYADA. The top musical theater school in the country absolutely should  _not_  have to be associated with the disaster that the team is now. It's tragic, really."

"You mean  _you_  wanted to revive the team, so you convinced Jesse and now he's on board with it," Blaine corrected with a laugh.

"Not only Jesse, but Shelby, too."

"Shelby…as in Shelby Corcoran. Your biological mother, the former coach of Vocal Adrenaline?"

"What other Shelby do we know?" Rachel wondered, clearly not understanding why Blaine seemed so incredulous.

"None, but still. I just wanted to make sure we were talking about the same person."

"We are. She seems to be on board with it, and Jesse and I both agree that she's the best person for the job. The Warblers were lucky that they had people willing to step up and basically be the coach, NYADA's team….not so much. They're kind of a mess."

"Where do I fit into all of this?" Blaine wondered.

"We want you to help us. While the Warblers weren't as successful as Vocal Adrenaline, they were still a recognizable name and were constantly looking for ways to improve and grow. We need that kind of attitude."

Blaine sighed as he took a seat next to Rachel on the couch.

"I take it you and Jesse would be co-leads."

"That's the plan."

"I'd probably regret it if I turned down the opportunity to work with future legends such as yourselves."

Rachel's smile grew as she caught on to what Blaine was saying.

"So is that a yes?!" she asked excitedly.

"You're lucky that I love you like a sister, you know," Blaine responded. "Otherwise you might have a harder time convincing me to go along with your schemes."

Once she realized what Blaine was saying, Rachel let out a squeal of excitement before she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't regret this, I swear," she told him.

Just as he opened his mouth to respond, Blaine caught sight of Jesse walking into the apartment.

"I take it Blaine agreed?" Jesse teased as he walked up to them.

Rachel continued to grin as she nodded.

"Yes! He did! This is going to be great, I just know it!" she said enthusiastically, jumping up to hug her boyfriend.

"I talked to Andrea," Jesse revealed as he slid an arm around Rachel's waist to keep her at his side.

"What did she say?" Rachel wondered.

"Who's Andrea?" Blaine asked.

"She's an old teammate of mine," Jesse told Blaine before turning his attention back to his girlfriend. "She told me that she's open to the idea, but she wants to meet you first. She said she knows of a few others who would probably join, too."

"If you're unsure about it, you could invite her over here," Blaine suggested, sensing Rachel's hesitation. "That way you're in a place you're comfortable in, plus at least Jesse and I will be here. We're all going to be part of a team, so we might as well get to know each other."

"Maybe," Rachel said a few moments later before looking up at her boyfriend. "What do you think?"

"I think you should do whatever makes you feel comfortable," Jesse responded.

"One of these other people isn't that awful Giselle girl, is it?"

"I don't know who these other people are, Andi didn't say, but I can guarantee you that Giselle isn't one of them."

"How do you know?" Blaine wondered. He'd met the girl once and immediately knew he wouldn't like her, and that was before he found out what she had done to Rachel.

"Because I know for a fact that she didn't get into NYADA. She didn't even get an audition. I think she ended up moving to California to pursue acting or something. She liked being recognized more than performing anyway."

"Good. The further away she is, the better," Rachel decided.

"Andi hates her anyway, so you don't have to worry about it," Jesse reassured her.

"Hmm. Maybe we'll get along after all, then."

* * *

A couple of days later, as she, Jesse, and Blaine waited to meet Andrea in a small café on campus, Rachel couldn't help but feel nervous about it. She wanted the older girl to like her, to agree that she was the only girl for Jesse, that they really were a perfect match. She also wanted the girl, and potentially the girl's friends, to be on board with her idea. The more people, the better her chances of convincing Dean Tibideaux…at least that's what she was hoping.

"Don't be nervous," Jesse told her as he set their coffee down and took a seat next to her.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. I Don't Get Nervous," Rachel retorted, eliciting chuckles of amusement from both Blaine and Jesse.

"I'm positive you two will get along. Besides, I'm sure you could get her to tell you stories about me during our Vocal Adrenaline days."

"That's not a bad idea. Thanks."

"Did you find anything else out about the current show choir?" Blaine asked Rachel a few minutes later.

"They're called the Adam's Apples…and if you thought New Directions was a band of misfits, these people are…whatever is beyond that. They're…interesting, I guess. They don't want any part of a new, better, show choir. So if we get this approved, we'd have to use a different name…which is fine by me."

"How did you find all that out in less than two days?" Jesse wondered.

"Are you really asking me that question?" Rachel countered. "You know how I get when I'm determined to find something out."

"That's very true."

"Is Shelby going to be the coach?" Blaine wondered.

"She hasn't said exactly yes yet, but I think she'll do it," Jesse answered. "Especially considering Rachel is involved, and how enthusiastic she seems about it."

"Hasn't she expressed interest in reconnecting with both of you, though?"

"She has, but the whole motive behind her asking me to approach Rachel in the first place was to get to know her. Granted I would have approached her regardless of whether or not Shelby approved, but I wasn't going to turn down my coach's approval of me dating Rachel."

"Didn't she tell you to  _befriend_  me, not  _date_  me?" Rachel asked with a laugh.

"I did befriend you," Jesse reasoned. "It just turned into more than friendship. Do you regret that it did?"

"No. I would remove the whole you leaving and me being egged part of it, though."

"Me, too."

"Are you two sure you've been together for almost two years now?" a new voice asked. "You act like you just re-discovered each other again yesterday."

"You must be Andrea," Blaine said with a smile, stopping either Rachel or Jesse from saying anything else.

Andrea returned the younger boy's smile as she nodded.

"Yes. I assume you're Blaine."

"I am. It's nice to meet you."

"Andi, this is Rachel. Rach, this is Andrea," Jesse said, introducing the two girls.

"We've met," Andrea told him as she took a seat next to Blaine. "It was one of those days when Shelby was kicking our asses because we were close to a competition and she wasn't satisfied with how the number was going. I went outside and Rachel was there, along with a few other members of New Directions."

"I interrogated her about Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsals," Rachel remembered. "I still remember that annoyed look you sent me before turning around and going back inside with the other girl…I forget her name."

"Soshandra."

"That's it."

"I don't remember you two going outside," Jesse added, trying to figure out why he hadn't heard anything about spies that day.

"That's because you were out sick that week. The one time you get sick, it's before a competition. Shelby was literally freaking out," Andrea reminded him.

"I was fine by the beginning of the next week."

"Yeah, but that didn't stop Shelby from going all crazy on us. I never appreciated you more as a leader than during that week. Soshanna and I tried, but no one would listen, which didn't help matters."

"You know, I kind of wish I could have been a fly on the wall for that," Rachel told the former Vocal Adrenaline members with a small laugh. "I've  _never_  seen Shelby as anything other than cool and collected, well, except persistent, but that's to be expected."

"It's definitely very unusual," Andrea agreed. "It was freaky, too. Jesse just knew how to keep all of us in line. If you pissed him off, it was almost as bad as pissing Shelby off."

"I wasn't that bad," Jesse argued.

"Yes, you were. It was the combination of you and Shelby that made us so great, but I think if you had convinced Rachel to join, instead of letting Giselle talk you and some of our other teammates into egging her, we could have been even better."

"I doubt I would have fit in with Vocal Adrenaline," Rachel told the older girl with a shake of her head.

"I disagree," Blaine put in before either Andrea or Jesse could say anything.

"You do?" Rachel, Jesse, and Andrea chorused.

"Yes. Correct me if I'm wrong, but Vocal Adrenaline always struck me as a very determined group. At the end of the day, you all loved to perform, but it was more than that. It wasn't necessarily a place for you to belong, a la New Directions. It was a competitive team. There was competition among your teammates, which made you all up your games in order to stay at the top. There was no room for complacency. Jesse earned his spot as male lead and team captain. He was the leader for a reason. He remained that because he had gained the respect of the team, and of Shelby, whose opinion probably mattered most."

"That's….eerily right on," Andrea decided a few moments later.

"As I was saying, I think Rachel  _would_  have fit in perfectly with the group. She possesses the drive and the determination that was a large part of what made Vocal Adrenaline's members and coach tick. The practice makes perfect mentality. Certain members of New Directions often complained about Rachel getting all of the solos, and thought they were more qualified for them…but they didn't put in nearly the amount of rehearsal time that Rachel did. None of them could ever be at her level. She gave her all in every performance, she couldn't help it. Without Rachel at the helm, New Directions wouldn't have been any more successful than in the years following the graduation of Mr. Schuester's class."

"You're really good at reading people and situations, aren't you?" Andrea asked. "You like to observe."

"I guess so," Blaine answered with a shrug. "I've also gotten to know Rachel well over the last couple of years."

"Well, if all of that is true, then I think we have the perfect ingredients to revive the show choir here at NYADA. It's a shame that the top performing arts school in the country doesn't have a successful show choir. I'm in."

"Jesse mentioned that you had some other friends who might be interested as well…" Rachel started.

"Yes. I'll see them all tomorrow; I have every class with at least one of them."

"Good."

"Good?" Jesse prompted, knowing there was more that his girlfriend was revealing yet.

"I sort of made an appointment for us with Dean Tibideaux on Friday," Rachel admitted.

"You can't  _sort of_  make an appointment. Either you did or you didn't."

"I did. Everyone interested is supposed to meet with her at 3pm on Friday."

"We don't even have a confirmed coach yet."

"I know that!" Rachel informed her incredulous boyfriend. "I just wanted to make an appointment before she got too busy to see us and then this was never able to take off. It will at least give me an idea of whether or not this is possible. If it's not, I don't want to keep putting time and effort into it, or getting my hopes up."

"I'm not mad," Jesse reassured her, seeing the uneasiness reflected in her eyes. "I promise I'm not mad. I'm surprised, but I shouldn't be."

Rachel grinned at him before she spoke again.

"So I can still surprise you. Good to know," she decided, eliciting laughter from both Andrea and Blaine.

"You've definitely met your match," Andrea told Jesse. "I think she's perfect for you."

"She definitely is," Jesse agreed.

"I'm glad you two were able to work things out, and I hope this whole show choir thing takes off. I'm interested to see how you two work together as co-leads, and how legendary we can make this team."

"We just have to get Shelby to give us a definite yes and then I think we will have the green light to at least try," Jesse admitted.

"She'll be here tomorrow afternoon. She wants to meet with us and anyone else who's interested," Rachel revealed as she read the new text message that she had received from Shelby.

"Okay, I guess I'll be making a few phone calls tonight, then," Andrea decided.

"We should talk to Kurt about costumes," Rachel added, taking out her pen and notebook to jot down the idea as she spoke. "Maybe he and Isabel can come up with something together."

"One thing at a time. We need to get Shelby to agree to coach the team, and then we need to get Dean Tibideaux to approve the formation of the group as NYADA's new show choir," Jesse reminded her.

"I'm getting ahead of myself," Rachel agreed.

Jesse frowned as he watched Rachel put her pen and notebook away. Her time with the zombie dancer and the other members of New Directions who constantly put her down had done a number on her self-esteem. While he was always happy to remind her how beautiful and talented she was, it troubled him that she still had a difficult time believing in herself.

"Don't look at me like that," Rachel told him, interrupting his thoughts as she made a move to stand up.

"Rachel," Jesse started, reaching for her hand to stop her from walking away.

Not understanding what was going on, Andrea turned to look at Blaine, who was also frowning at the dramatic couple.

"What's going on?" Andrea whispered.

"It's kind of a long story. Kurt is meeting me just down the block in about an hour, so I have some time if you want to hear it," Blaine answered.

"I'm waiting for my roommate so we can head home together. I need to stop in the library to pick up some books, but if you can walk and talk, I'd like to hear the story."

Taking a pen and paper out of his own bag, Blaine quickly wrote a note to the couple who was now talking quietly together, which Andrea added her own small message to. Catching Jesse's eye, Blaine motioned towards the note. After receiving a nod from the older boy, Blaine and Andrea began to walk towards the entrance to the café as Blaine explained what McKinley and New Directions had been like, and how it affected Rachel.

* * *

Thoughts?


	27. NYADA Part 2

**A/N:**  A big thanks to  **michemistic** (ff. net username) for the new show choir's name 

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please review :)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee

* * *

"Rachel," Jesse said patiently as he reached for his girlfriend's hand again.

Knowing she was making things into a bigger deal than they needed to be, Rachel sighed as she sat back down. Looking up at her boyfriend, she was relieved to see he didn't look mad or upset. Instead, she saw understanding reflected back at her. Jesse had always understood, she had a feeling he always would.

"You don't have to apologize," he reminded her softly. "I know you're excited about this. The more things seem to fall into place, the more it seems like this could really happen. I get it, Rach."

Rachel smiled at him as she nodded.

"I know. You always do."

"It's part of what makes us so good together. If this whole show choir thing doesn't work out, I know it's going to be disappointing…for all of us. I'm trying not to get my hopes up, either."

"I know…it's just…I have all of these ideas and I feel like if I don't write them down, I'll forget about them."

"I never said you shouldn't, or couldn't, write them down, I just think we should take this one step at a time. I'm sure Shelby will ask what we've come up with so far, and I have a feeling Dean Tibideaux would be impressed by a similar list."

"I am very good at lists."

Jesse chuckled as he leaned over to press a kiss to Rachel's cheek.

"You are. It's one of your many talents. Someone has to keep us all organized, right?"

Rachel grinned as she nodded in agreement.

"Exactly."

"Just remember…I love you. For exactly who you are, and nothing is going to change that. I came back to you because I knew you needed to know exactly how I felt…and because you deserved to be apologized to, at the very least."

"I love you, too."

"I was thinking we could get some more coffee, to go this time, and then stop at the music store on our way home."

Rachel giggled as she nodded in agreement.

"The music store isn't really on our way home, but I'm certainly not turning down an opportunity to stop there," she said with a smile.

Jesse returned her smile as he stood and held out his hand.

"Great minds think alike. We should probably call Shelby on our way, give her the update."

"Probably. I'll call her, you get the coffee."

"Still so bossy," Jesse teased as they walked towards the counter.

"You act as if that's brand new information," Rachel retorted as she brought up Shelby's number from her contact list, making Jesse laugh and shake his head before he turned to the barista and placed their second coffee order.

* * *

"Hello, Rachel," Shelby greeted, seeing her daughter's name flash across her screen.

"Hi, Shelby. Jesse and I wanted to give you an update, touch base with you."

"Did you speak with Blaine and Andrea?"

"We did. They're both on board, and Andrea said she has a few friends who are interested as well. I also made an appointment for us to meet with Dean Tibideaux on Friday."

"Good. We should have a plan to present to her by then. Do Andrea and Blaine know about our meeting tomorrow?"

"They do," Rachel confirmed. "Are in you in New York yet?"

"Just got to my hotel," Shelby answered. "I'll meet with all of you at NYADA tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. Thanks."

Just as she was about to say her goodbyes, Rachel heard Shelby speak again.

"Would you and Jesse like to get something to eat with me tonight?" she wondered somewhat hesitantly, wondering if Jesse and/or Rachel would be open to the idea. "My treat."

"Let me ask Jesse. We didn't have anything planned except for a trip to the music store."

Realizing that his girlfriend wanted his attention, Jesse turned to face her. Placing her hand over the mouthpiece of her phone, Rachel filled Jesse in on Shelby's request.

"It's up to you, Rach," Jesse told her. "Whatever you want."

"I'd like to see her," Rachel responded. "She seems to be really trying…"

"Then we'll go."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to agree to this just because I want to go."

"I'm not," Jesse reassured her. "I'd kind of like to see her, too."

Rachel smiled in understanding before returning to her conversation with Shelby. After agreeing to meet at Shelby's hotel in a couple of hours, Rachel and Jesse set off towards the music store hand-in-hand.

* * *

With their music store purchases in hand, Rachel and Jesse walked into the restaurant they had agreed to meet Shelby at. Shelby spotted them first.

"Rachel, Jesse," She greeted with a small smile.

"Hi, Shelby," Rachel returned brightly, still excited from her music store find and the prospect of the new team really happening.

"Did you two leave any of the good stuff for the other patrons?" Shelby teased.

"A couple of things we already have," Jesse replied.

"I found some sheet music; I hope that's not overstepping anything…" Rachel started.

"Of course not," Shelby assured her. "We'll look at them after dinner."

"Ms. Corcoran?" The host said, interrupting the conversation, "Your table is ready."

After dinner, while Rachel was talking on the phone with her dads, Jesse took advantage of his moment alone with Shelby. Before he could say anything, Shelby held up her hands and spoke first.

"I promise not to interfere with your relationship. I learned my lesson, and I know you learned yours. I was too blinded by my own desires the first time around to see how perfect you two are together. I don't know how you managed to get her to forgive you, but I'm glad she did."

"A lot of begging," Jesse answered. "Plus I was such a fantastic prom date that she couldn't resist me anymore."

Shelby rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her former student, causing Jesse to chuckle.

"So, who all have you recruited?" Shelby wondered.

"Well, you know about Andrea and Blaine. Plus a few of Andrea's friends, and there's a few of Andrea's friends we'll be meeting tomorrow. Rachel is most excited to meet the other girl whose favorite musical is Wicked."

"I don't know if any of the songs would work for a competition, but we could possibly try them out," Shelby decided.

"You just want Rachel and me to sing  _As Long As You're Mine_ ," Jesse accused with a laugh.

"I happen to know that Fiyero and Elphaba are on your respective lists of dream roles, plus you have the chemistry that the song requires."

"Good point."

This time it was Shelby's turn to laugh. She could see bits and pieces of the Jesse she once knew in the person Jesse was now. He'd certainly matured, as had Rachel, but his love of musicals and snarky remarks remained. She suspected they always would.

"How are your dads?" Shelby asked Rachel once she had re-joined the group.

"They're doing well," Rachel responded with a smile. "They're trying to find a date to visit. Even though they were just here. I don't mind, though. I do miss them. We Skype almost every night, but it's not the same."

"I understand. What do they think about your idea?"

"They're supportive, as always, but they're worried I'm going to stress myself out too much."

"Did they not witness what New Directions put you through for three years? You still managed to graduate with highest honors even with all of their bullshit," Jesse added.

"Jesse, language," Shelby reprimanded automatically, eliciting an amused giggle from Rachel.

"Well, it's true," Jesse argued.

"Be that as it may, you should still watch your language. I know you have a better vocabulary than that."

"Yes, ma'am."

"My dads also said they agree with Jesse and me that you are the best person to coach the potential team," Rachel revealed, shifting Shelby's attention back to her.

"I'm glad they're supportive of the idea, and I'm flattered they think that highly of me as a coach," Shelby responded.

"Do you truly want to do this?"

"Yes. I've missed coaching, more than I like to admit. Besides, I'd be crazy to turn down the opportunity to coach a team whose co-leads are the two of you. You and Jesse are both special to me, and I want to help you succeed in any way I can."

"Gee, Shelby, I didn't know you were so sentimental," Jesse wisecracked, though Shelby knew there was sincere surprise hidden there as well.

"Come on, Jess, we should get going before it gets too late. We want to be well-rested for our meeting with the team tomorrow," Rachel put in.

"That's my cue," Jesse said to Shelby, not resisting when she moved to hug him. "Thank you," he whispered before they pulled away and Shelby moved to hug Rachel.

"Have a safe trip home, I'll see you tomorrow," Shelby told them before she turned and began to walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

"You missed her, didn't you?" Rachel wondered as she and Jesse began to walk.

"She was a big part of my life for four years. I looked up to her. She was my mentor, the only mother figure I knew. So, yeah, I missed her," Jesse answered.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I understand."

"I never doubted you would."

Rachel smiled and nodded as she clasped Jesse's hand tightly, content to simply walk by his side.

* * *

"Do you know if we need a minimum number of people like we did in high school?" Andrea asked Jesse as they sat on a bench outside of NYADA's library.

"No idea, but my guess would be yes. I'm sure Shelby either has found out or she'll find a way to do it."

"That's true."

"So, how much does Rachel already have planned?"

Jesse chuckled before he answered.

"She and Kurt started sketching costumes last night. She has an entire notebook and matching folder for this. That's Rachel, though. She doesn't do anything half-assed."

"Are her dads very organized like she is?"

"Not quite as much as Rachel, but yes. Their house is very organized, but not so much that it loses its homey appeal."

"Which one took the longest to win over?" Andrea wondered.

"Which time?" Jesse retorted with a laugh.

"Both."

"Leroy. Both times. Hiram took a bit of convincing the second time around, but once they realized I had apologized to Rachel profusely and she had forgiven me, they were more open to giving me another chance. Things were kind of awkward at first, but now I'm pretty sure they worry about me almost as much as they worry about Rachel. They're my family. She's my family."

"I hope you have some room for friends, too."

Jesse smiled at his long-time friend as he nodded.

"I always have room for true friends. Especially those with enough guts to call me out on my bullshit and stupid decisions."

"I'm happy to help," Andrea assured him.

Jesse laughed, but was stopped from saying anything else by the arrival of Shelby.

* * *

Walking up to the small group that had formed near NYADA's library, Shelby smiled when she saw them all interacting together. They weren't talking as a large group, rather as a few small groups, but they all stood near each other. Jesse and Rachel especially kept glancing over at the other, turning away with a small smile on their face. It was nice to see, and she thought it was a good indicator of how the group may interact as a whole. Once she had gotten the group's attention, she began to speak.

"As some of you already know, my name is Shelby Corcoran. I was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline for many years, until I took time off to travel and pursue some other interests. I hope to make this show choir as successful as my previous team. I expect hard work and determination. I've already begun to look at who our potential competition might be as well as potential song choices. If you don't think you can handle the demands of a college-level show choir, especially one from a performing arts college, then I don't think this is the place for you."

Much to Shelby's surprise, no one walked away.

"We're meeting with Dean Tibideaux tomorrow," Rachel continued. "There's no need for all of you to attend, but I know she'll want proof that you're all really interested in this, so I just need you to put your names on our team roster."

"What are we going to do about costumes?" a blonde-haired girl Rachel didn't know asked.

"I suspect we'll have to do make-do with what we have, with maybe a little bit of money for new fabric. Rachel and her friend, Kurt, whom she refers to as her fashion guru, have begun working on costume ideas. We'll decide on costumes as a team, and go from there for right now. I'm afraid a lot of this is going to be that way. The first step is getting this approved."

"Do you think we have a real shot at this?" Andrea wondered.

"I really do," Shelby answered with a smile for her former student. "I'm certainly happy to help in any way that I can. All Dean Tibideaux really has to do is approve this and I'm sure she'll want to check in from time to time, but that's it. That's all the involvement she's required to have. She won't have to do the coaching or anything like that. Besides, we have Rachel and Jesse, two of the most persuasive people I know."

"That's true," Blaine agreed.

"I think we should start introductions, then," Rachel suggested.

"Great idea. Rachel, Jesse, since you're going to be the leads, why don't you start us off."

* * *

Standing outside of Dean Tibideaux's office, Rachel did her best not to pace.

"Take a deep breath," Jesse commanded softly as he reached for her hand.

Closing her eyes, Rachel did as Jesse suggested. Once she had let out the breath, she opened her eyes, smiling when she realized that Jesse had laced their fingers together.

"Did you remember your notebook and folder?" Jesse asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Of course," Rachel responded, motioning to the bag at her feet.

"Good. Shelby will be here any minute, she just texted saying she arrived on campus."

Rachel nodded, squeezing Jesse's hand as she began to mentally go through everything she had prepared. Pressing a soft kiss to Rachel's temple, Jesse watched her for a few moments before he began to think about everything they had discussed with Shelby.

* * *

Just as she had told Jesse, within a couple of minutes, Shelby arrived at Dean Tibideadx's office. Walking into the waiting room, she saw Rachel and Jesse holding hands as they sat together. Before she could say anything to them, they were called into the her office.

"Rachel, Jesse," Carmen greeted with a smile. "How are you two today?"

"We're doing well, thank you," Jesse replied, returning the dean's smile.

"Do you know Shelby?" Rachel asked, wondering why the dean hadn't greeted the former show choir coach.

"Of course. Some of my best students, both past and present, were once students of hers," Carmen replied. "I was just surprised to see the resemblance between the two of you. I never noticed it before."

After witnessing the looks that passed between the other three occupants of the room, Carmen spoke again.

"Obviously I missed something."

"Rachel is my biological daughter," Shelby revealed.

"We've been getting to know each other over the last few years," Rachel added. "Though her being my mother has nothing to do with what we came here to see you about."

"Is everything okay, dear? Are your classes not going well?" Carmen wondered.

"Everything is fine, with both Jesse and me. We do have something else we'd like to talk to you about, though."

"Of course. Have a seat and we'll talk about it."

Once everyone had taken their seats, Rachel decided to just get right to the point.

"Jesse and I, with the help of Shelby and some of our classmates, want to revive the show choir here at NYADA."

"I know," Carmen said simply.

"You do?" Jesse asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes. The lead of the Adam's Apples came to me yesterday. He's not at all pleased."

"Well, that's too bad," Rachel blurted, eliciting a surprised look from both Carmen and Shelby. With a sigh, Rachel began to further explain herself. "I'm sorry, it's just that Jesse and I tried speaking to Adam and he had no interest in what we wanted. He's content with the way things are. He has no desire to compete, to make the club anything more than a band of misfits. He was very rude and basically told me he'd do whatever it took to stop us from getting your approval."

"From my understanding, this confrontation happened a few days ago. Why didn't you make an appointment with me sooner?" Carmen wondered.

"Rachel and I both felt that we should have a general outline of how we plan to accomplish our goal before we spoke to you about it. If it wasn't realistically feasible, there was no point in wasting your time," Jesse answered.

"I also wanted to meet with everyone interested before we spoke to you," Shelby added.

"How many people are interested?" Carmen inquired.

"Twelve including Rachel and Jesse. That gives us the minimum number we need to compete."

"Do you have a list of names?"

"Yes," Rachel answered before reaching into her bag for her folder, from which she produced the list she had made the previous day.

"Do you think it's possible to revive the show choir here, Shelby?"

"I do," Shelby answered confidently. "I've had the privilege to work with both Rachel and Jesse over the years, as well as a few of the others on that list. They're all incredibly talented individually, but when they sing together…it's like magic. Especially Rachel and Jesse. Although I'm sure you already know this. I would be proud to be a part of this, should you be willing to grant our request."

Turning back to Rachel, Carmen posed her next question.

"Why do you want to do this so badly?"

Rachel thought for a moment before she began to give the older woman her answer.

"NYADA is the first place where I truly felt like I belonged. I wasn't an outsider anymore. There are no jocks or cheerleaders to torment me, no slushies to be thrown in my face just because I'm different. I want to do something special with my classmates. I've seen what the show choir here was like; I believe they could be great again. I want to help them be great again. Jesse, Shelby, and the rest of the people who signed up want that, too. Please give us a chance to show you what we can do."

"It really is a shame that NYADA hasn't had a successful show choir in years," Carmen mused to no one in particular before turning her attention to Vocal Adrenaline's former coach. "I have one more question for you, Shelby."

"What is it?"

"How would you feel about teaching here at NYADA? It wouldn't be until the spring semester, but I'm looking to possibly expand the classes offered here, or at least offer more times for the classes. You could teach either part time or full time, but I would really like to have you on staff here."

"I would love to be a part of the staff here at NYADA, but I couldn't do it if you don't allow these kids the chance to make the show choir team something great again. We can discuss it more at another time if you like. Rachel made this appointment to speak with you about the show choir team."

"Fair enough," Carmen replied, seemingly impressed by Shelby's honesty. Turning to Rachel and Jesse, she said, "Your team needs a name, my dears."

"The Resossance," Jesse answered. "It's a combination of resonance and renaissance."

"That's very clever. I like it. What else have you planned out for this potential team?"

* * *

"We did it!"

At the sound of her newest friend's voice, Andrea turned to face her.

"Dean Tibideaux approved it?" she asked.

"Yes! It's just for the year right now, and approval for next year is dependent upon how everything goes, but she has high hopes for us!" Rachel replied.

"Did you tell Blaine?"

"Jesse's calling him now. I saw you and I had to tell you."

Andrea laughed as she hugged the younger girl.

"I'm glad you did. This makes my day."

"Oh, mine, too," Rachel agreed.

"Where's Shelby?"

"Apartment hunting. She's moving here. Dean Tibidaux offered her a job starting in the spring."

"You might as well tell her the other part," Jesse added as he joined the two girls.

"What other part?" Andrea wondered.

"I think she's seeing someone. Someone from her past. I overheard her talking to someone on the phone as Jesse and I started talking back here and she started walking towards the other end of campus," Rachel answered.

"How do you know it's a guy?"

"She doesn't," Jesse replied before Rachel could say anything else, eliciting an annoyed glare from her.

"I just do. I'm a little psychic. Anyway, I just know. The way she was talking…and  _giggling_  made me think it was like an old boyfriend or something," Rachel told the older girl, ignoring her boyfriend.

"I guess it's possible," Andrea concluded with a shrug, making Rachel smile and Jesse roll his eyes.

"Shouldn't we be concentrating on the new team?" Jesse questioned. "We still have to impress Dean Tibideaux if we want it to have a future."

"I was getting to that," Rachel told her boyfriend before turning back to her new friend. "I was thinking we should put together a master contact list, so if anyone needs to get a hold of anyone else on the team and doesn't have their number, they'd be able to contact them if needed. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I can give you the numbers I have, and we'll get the rest at our first rehearsal. I know Shelby already has everyone's numbers, so I assume I'll be getting a call or text later telling me when that is."

"Probably," Jesse agreed. "Rach, we should go before we're late for dinner with Kurt and Blaine. You know how Kurt gets when we're late."

"I know, I know, but I wanted to tell Andrea the good news. She's been so helpful with all of this."

"I understand. We still need to get going, though. Otherwise  _you_  can explain to Kurt why we're late when you swore on your favorite Barbra album that we wouldn't be."

"I should probably get my books and go soon myself, since I might as well relax while I still have time," Andrea said with a laugh as she hugged first Rachel, then Jesse.

* * *

Once Andrea had left, Rachel turned to her boyfriend, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek before taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. With a smile, Jesse returned the kiss, leaning down to press one to Rachel's cheek before beginning to walk with her.

When he returned to apologize to Rachel almost two years ago, he hadn't dared to expect anything from her other than an acceptance of his apology. He didn't expect her to agree to let him take her to prom, or want anything to do with him once the zombie dancer was around. Their relationship had been tentative at first, both still hurt from mistakes made by themselves and each other, but after a long talk and a mutual agreement to complete honesty, surprises excluded of course, they had quickly grown close again. He was going to be the best co-lead she'd ever had, show her what a truly poor male lead the zombie dancer had been and help her see what having a true coach (i.e. Shelby) was really like. He couldn't wait.


	28. NYADA Part 3

**A/N:**  Part 3 of NYADA. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee

* * *

"I demand you cease this ridiculousness right now, or I will file a formal complaint with Dean Tibideaux."

Turning at the sound of the voice magnified by the bullhorn in the owner's hands, Rachel and Jesse exchanged a look with each other before looking to Shelby. Taking a deep breath, Shelby stood and walked up the aisle to where the senior NYADA student stood.

"Mr. Crawford, outside, now," she said, pointing towards the auditorium doors.

"Uh oh," Andrea and Jesse said simultaneously.

"I'd say 'uh oh' is correct in this situation," Blaine agreed. "I don't know Shelby the way you two, or even Rachel, does, but I can't imagine that conversation going well."

"Oh, it won't," Andrea responded.

"All the more reason for us to continue rehearsing," Rachel decided.

* * *

"The show choir here was fine as it was. You didn't need to come in here and take away a place for someone to belong," Adam snapped as soon as he and Shelby had stepped outside of the auditorium.

"That's not my intention," Shelby replied calmly. "You are welcome to file that complaint, Mr. Crawford, but you should also be aware that this is your one and only warning. Interrupt my rehearsals again and  _I_  will be the one going to Dean Tibideaux."

"You shouldn't threaten me."

"I'm not. I'm giving you a warning. This club was approved by Dean Tibideaux. We went through all of the proper steps. It was your choice to decline our invitation to join. There are twelve of your fellow classmates in that auditorium who wanted to. I understand that you founded the Adam's Apples, and I commend you for that."

"You do?"

"I do. I'm sure it took a lot of time and effort on your part. My team is not making the Adam's Apples go away. We are simply giving NYADA's show choir a chance to do what it was meant to…compete. This…protesting…was uncalled for. However, my warning remains, Mr. Crawford. I don't want to file a complaint, but I will if you disrupt my rehearsal again."

"I understand."

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other," Shelby told him. "I need to get back to rehearsal, but have a good day…and if you need anything, you know where to find me."

Adam simply nodded in response, too shocked to say anything else.

* * *

Walking back into the auditorium, Shelby was happy to see that Rachel and Jesse had made sure to keep rehearsal on track.

"We've come to an agreement on a list of potential competition songs," Jesse announced once he noticed Shelby was back. "As our coach, you get final say, of course."

Shelby joined her team on stage, taking the list Jesse handed her and quickly scanning it.

"I'll look over it some more tonight, see what music I can get, and we'll go from there."

"What do we rehearse in the meantime?" Rachel wondered.

"I was thinking you and Jesse could sing something for us. It's not from this list, and I'm not sure if it would work as a competition song or not, but I'd like to hear you two sing it anyway."

Rachel exchanged a look with her boyfriend before looking back up at her mother.

"Sure, why not," she said.

"Blaine, if you don't mind accompanying them on the piano, I'd like Rachel and Jesse to be center stage," Shelby decided.

"Sure," Blaine agreed.

"The music is already on the piano, feel free to warm up if you'd like. Whenever you're ready, Rachel and Jesse will take their cue from you."

Blaine nodded, walking towards the piano and smiling when he saw the song Shelby had picked. After a short warm up, he glanced over at his friends.

"I guess that's our cue," Jesse said, taking Rachel's hand and walking to the middle of the stage with her.

Rachel smiled and nodded, excited to be singing on stage with Jesse. Once Blaine played the opening notes, she immediately recognized the song, her smile widening when she heard Jesse begin to sing and felt him begin to dance with her as he did so.

**Wise men say only fools rush in**

**But I can't help falling in love with you**

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows_

**Surely to the sea**

_**Darling so it goes** _

**Some things are meant to be** _(are meant to be)_

**So take** _(take)_ **my** _(my)_ _**hand, take my whole life** _ **too** _(too)_

_**For I can't help falling in love with you** _

* * *

After Rachel and Jesse had finished singing, Shelby couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. They really were very cute together, and the fact that their voices complemented each other was an added bonus. It probably also helped that they really were in love with each other.

"I think we've found our ballad," she said to the team. "What do you think?"

"I think Ms. Berry and Mr. St. James should duet more in the future," a new voice from the back of the auditorium replied.

"I agree with Dean Tibideaux," Andrea spoke up.

"I didn't know you'd be here today, Carmen," Shelby mentioned to the older woman.

"I wasn't planning on it, but this song is one of my personal favorites. I felt compelled to watch the performance," Carmen explained. "You seem to have things under control, Shelby, so I'll let you get back to your rehearsal. I also agree with your opinion that this should be the ballad for your first competition."

"Anyone else want to share their opinion?" Shelby inquired.

"I like the song choice," one of the new girls, Mila, decided. "It's a song a lot of people will recognize, probably even like. Plus, Rachel and Jesse sounded great singing it."

"Does anyone  _not_  agree with making this our ballad?"

When she didn't see any hands being raised, Shelby smiled as she nodded to herself.

"Now we just have two more songs to choose. I want everyone to do their best to get a good night's rest tonight, since I plan to narrow down the list and choose our other songs by the end of rehearsal tomorrow."

* * *

"So, how was rehearsal?" Kurt wondered as he joined Blaine, Rachel, and Jesse at the kitchen table for dinner.

"Jesse and Rachel sang a duet, which they will be reprising at our first competition," Blaine responded.

"I showed Shelby your sketches, too," Rachel added.

"What did she think?" Kurt asked.

"I think she liked them. She asked for copies so she could look over them further. She also said we may need your assistance making some old costumes look new again…or at least, not so used and worn."

"I'll be happy to assist. Isabelle said she'd be willing to help, too. Before she started at , she worked in the costume department at various theaters around New York."

"Shelby will likely want to talk to her," Jesse told him.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem. I'll mention it to her tomorrow," Kurt replied before turning to his best friend. "How are things with you and Shelby?"

"We haven't talked much about anything outside of rehearsal," Rachel confessed. "I'm still not really sure what I want to do. I want to get to know her, but part of me is afraid she'll leave again."

"I don't think she will," Jesse said with a shake of his head. "Shelby rarely apologizes. She's rarely irrational. For her to admit that she acted irrationally, and to apologize for it, makes me think she's serious about wanting to get to know you."

"You know her the best out of any of us, so I'm hoping you're right. I wasn't around when everything went down the first time, but I will say that I hope things go better this time. I would guess she's probably waiting for Rachel to feel comfortable enough around her to begin opening up."

"Can we change the subject, please?" Rachel requested before anyone could say anything else. "I don't really want to talk about Shelby anymore tonight."

"I have something for you," Kurt revealed. "You have to wait until after dinner for it, though."

"Will I like it?"

"I think so, I hope so."

* * *

Following Kurt into the bedroom he shared with Blaine, Rachel peppered her best friend with questions as she attempted to discover what he'd gotten her.

"Kurt, I already have this book," Rachel told him, confused as to why he wouldn't know this already.

"I know. This is your book, but now it's special."

"You took my book?"

"I did, but for good reason. Just open it already."

Still confused, but figuring Kurt had a reason for telling her to just open it, she did as he instructed.

"Is…is this what I think it is?" Rachel asked a few moments later.

"You mean did I get Barbra to sign your book? Yes, I did."

"You took my book because you wanted Barbra to sign it for me."

"Why else would I take it without asking?"

"How?"

"How…what?"

"How did you get her to sign this?" Rachel clarified.

"Isabelle knows her. I asked Isabelle if she could get Barbra to sign it for you, as a favor to you for helping us out a few weeks back."

"You really are the best friend a girl could ask for," Rachel told him. "I'm going to hug you now, okay?"

"You better," he told her with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around him to hug him tightly.

* * *

"Look!"

At the sound of his girlfriend's voice, Jesse turned his head to find her kneeling on the bed beside him with her copy of Barbra Streisand's autobiography in her hand. He could see the excitement in her eyes and on her face.

"What am I looking at exactly?" Jesse teased. "I thought you already had this book?"

In answer, Rachel opened the book's cover and pointed to the message it now contained.

"Kurt got Isabelle to get Barbra to sign it. Barbra signed my book, Jess. Barbra.  _The_  Barbra Streisand."

"You know, I think I've heard of her before."

"Jesse!"

Jesse laughed as he leaned over to kiss Rachel.

"You know I love you and I'm happy for you," he reminded her.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," she protested with a pout.

Jesse laughed again as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I suppose this means you need another copy to read and reference, since you don't want to damage the signed one."

"Ooh, that's a good idea," Rachel replied as she moved closer to her boyfriend.

"I have those occasionally."

"Mm. That's true, I suppose."

Before he could say anything else, Jesse saw Rachel begin to yawn.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little," Rachel admitted.

"We should start our routines now, then. Shelby did instruct us to get a good night's rest.'

Rachel nodded in agreement, squealing in surprise when Jesse stood and then picked her up bridal style.

"Just practicing for the future," he told her.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, after finalizing their set-list and perfecting their routines, NYADA's new show choir was now preparing for their first competition. They were up against a couple of other lesser-known show choirs and the talent level was already higher than the high school show choir circuit, but they were confident they'd win.

"You okay?" Jesse asked as he walked up behind his girlfriend.

"Is it weird that I'm confident in our team, but I'm also nervous because I have pretty much no idea what these other choirs are like?" Rachel wondered in response.

"No, it's not weird. It kind of makes sense, actually."

Rachel smiled a little as she looked up at Jesse.

"That's because you always understand me," she reminded him.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" he countered, returning her smile.

In response, Rachel simply hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you convinced me to go along with your crazy scheme," Jesse revealed a few moments later, tightening his arms around Rachel.

"Me, too," Rachel responded, making Jesse chuckle before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the couple backstage, two of their biggest supporters had managed to make it to New York for the competition.

"You said Shelby had seats reserved for us?" Leroy confirmed with his husband.

"Yes. She said she'd meet us in the lobby," Hiram replied.

"I wonder how Rachel's doing, if she's nervous or not."

"Rachel is a bit nervous, but she's with Jesse and I'm sure that makes both of them feel better," Shelby answered as she approached the two men.

"Did you tell her we're here?" Leroy wondered.

"No. I thought I'd leave it up to the two of you whether or not you wanted me to tell her."

Hiram and Leroy exchanged a look before the latter spoke again.

"If you think it will help, go ahead and tell her. Otherwise, we'll just surprise her after the competition is over."

"I'm not sure they'll be time to tell her, honestly, but I'll let you know either way. For now, let me show you to your seats," Shelby decided.

* * *

Once they had finished their duet, Rachel and Jesse took their places with the rest of the team as before Jess, then Blaine, began to sing the next song.

 **Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time**  
I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!  
I'm floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time

As the team finished their second song, Blaine took his place near the front of the stage as he waited for his cue to begin their third and final song. This was the number they had decided would work best as a true group number, with different people singing the different solo parts of the song.

**We-eee-eeel...**  
You know you make me wanna  _**(Shout!)** _ ****  
Kick my heels up and _**(Shout!)** _ ****  
Throw my hands up and _**(Shout!)  
** _ **Throw my head back and** _**(Shout!)** _

* * *

Standing on stage between Jesse and her mother, Rachel grasped both of their hands tightly as they awaited the final results. One of the teams had already been announced as the third-place finishers, so it was now between them and the other team. When she heard the name of her team being announced as the winners, she glanced up at her mother first to see if she had heard correctly.

"You did it," Shelby told her with a wide smile.

Turning to her boyfriend, Rachel hugged him tightly as they waited for the first-place trophy to be presented to the team.

"We did it," she whispered.

"I think our duet sealed the deal," Jesse replied, causing Rachel to laugh as she pulled back.

"Well, we  _are_  unbeatable together."

Jesse smiled as he nodded in agreement. Keeping an arm around Rachel's waist, he began to lead her off the stage with the rest of the team. As they reached the backstage area reserved for their team, he heard her let out a squeal of excitement and felt her abruptly leave his side. Following the direction Rachel had gone, he smiled when he saw that her dads had been waiting for her, which is what would have caused her excited outburst.

"I guess this means we'll be returning to New York sooner than we thought," Jesse heard Leroy say as he approached.

"Which I'm sure Rachel is just  _dreading_ ," Jesse teased as he walked up beside his girlfriend.

"Did you know they'd be here?" Rachel asked him.

"No. I assume Shelby did, though."

"She did," Hiram confirmed. "She reserved a couple of seats for us. We wanted to be here to support you both."

"Speaking of Shelby, I suppose we should let you two get changed and meet up with the rest of your team before she yells at us for distracting you," Leroy joked.

"She'd probably just yell at us for letting ourselves get distracted," Jesse corrected with a laugh.

"We'll wait out here for you, sweetie," Hiram told his daughter. "I'm sure you both want to change back into regular clothes."

Rachel nodded before taking Jesse's hand and leading him back towards the dressing rooms.

"I guess Jesse has taken our place as the person she bosses around the most," Leroy commented as he watched the young couple walk away.

"I kind of wonder how much bossing around she does in rehearsal," Hiram agreed. "I guess we could ask Shelby, or Jesse."

"They probably take turns bossing each other around."

Hiram laughed as he nodded in agreement.

"Probably."

* * *

"Shelby?"

At the sound of her daughter's voice, Shelby turned and smiled at her.

"Yes, Rachel?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to come out to dinner with Jesse, my dads, and me."

"I'd love to."

"I also wanted to say thank you. I don't know if the team would have ever gotten this far if it weren't for you."

"You and Jesse put a lot of effort into this, too, as did Andrea and Blaine. I think the combination of the five of us, plus the rest of the team being cooperative, helped get us to where we are today."

"I like that theory," Rachel decided with a smile.

"It's not a theory, it's the truth," Shelby responded as she and Rachel began to walk.

"How do you feel about spa days?"

"Love them. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking maybe we could have a spa day sometime. Just the two of us. If you want to, that is."

"I'd like that. We'll have to compare schedules and figure out a day," Shelby replied.

"Really?" Rachel asked, clearly surprised.

"Really. I think I know just the place, too. I have a brochure at home. I'll bring it to the next rehearsal."

* * *

Later that night, after returning from dinner and completing their routines, Rachel and Jesse cuddled close to each other as they reflected on the day's events.

"Now I'm really regretting not following you to Carmel," Rachel revealed.

Jesse chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I told you we'd be fantastic co-leads," he reminded her.

"Yes, yes, I know, you're always right," Rachel replied with a laugh.

"I was wrong about one thing."

"What's that?"

"When I came back your junior year, I didn't expect you to forgive me, let alone want to be with me again."

"Well, that's not such a bad thing to be wrong about, is it?" Rachel wondered, tilting her head so she could look up at her boyfriend.

"Not at all," Jesse replied before kissing her softly.

When they ended the kiss, Rachel spoke first.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I'm glad you came back. You're also not allowed to leave me again. You're stuck with me."

Jesse chuckled as he pulled Rachel closer.

"I think I can handle that. As long as you're aware that you're stuck with me too, that is."

"Of course. We're a perfect match."

"That we are," Jesse agreed, leaning over to kiss Rachel again.

* * *

**A/N 2:**  the songs used are as follows:

1\. Can't Help Falling in Love by Andrea Bocelli and Katharine McPhee (original artist: Elvis Presley)

2\. Don't Stop Me Now by Queen

3\. Shout by the Isley Brothers


	29. The Transfer

**A/N:**  The story is set in season 2, around the time of Prom Queen. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee.

* * *

"I can't believe you're back with that traitor."

Rachel frowned as she heard Artie's comment. New Directions, with the exception of a few members, would always view Jesse as the enemy. He made her happy. He'd apologized to her, really the only person he needed to explain anything or apologize to. New Directions had never been welcoming towards him, so why should he bend over backwards for them?

"I think you should resign as female lead," Mercedes told her as she took a seat next to Artie.

"I can't believe you fell for his tricks again," Tina added.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Berry," Quinn put in.

Silently cursing her so-called teammates, Rachel felt herself getting closer and closer to her breaking point. Why did her personal life have to be any of their business? It was  _her_ life, not theirs. Besides, she knew better than to let her personal life affect anything New Directions-related. It just made them ridicule her more. It didn't help matters that their director was late, as usual. Probably mooning over the guidance counselor he couldn't have.

"I just have one question," Kurt said as he took a seat next to her.

"What's that?"

"Are you happy?"

Rachel smiled her first real smile since entering the room as she nodded at her best friend.

"I am. I don't know exactly what's going to happen with us yet, but I'm happy."

"Good. If he breaks your heart again, I'll send Puck to beat him up."

Rachel laughed as she hugged Kurt.

"I missed you while you were at Dalton. Are you sure you're okay being back here, though?"

"I am…but my dad and Carole have both said I can go back to Dalton if I want to or if I feel unsafe again."

"I don't think it was wise to leave in the first place, but I understand."

"Have you seen Noah and Santana?"

"They weren't far behind me, so they should be here soon. Are you okay?"

"Physically, I'm fine. I'm mad at some of our so-called teammates, but I know that I'm not always going to get along with everyone."

Kurt nodded in understanding, looping his arm through hers as a show of support.

"Blaine says that he supports you, too, even though he obviously can't be here. He just wants you to be happy, too."

"I'll have to text him after rehearsal to thank him."

Before either could say anything else, they saw their last few teammates make their way into the choir room, followed by Mr. Schuester.

* * *

"The first order of business today is…" Will started as he walked towards the whiteboard in the back of the room. Just as he was about to write on it, he heard Mercedes' voice.

"Picking a new female lead, since our current one has a conflict of interest," she said.

Seeing her choir director's confused look, Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes before she explained.

"I'm dating Jesse St. James again."

"How is that a conflict of interest, Mercedes?" Will asked the other girl. "Jesse graduated; he's no longer with Vocal Adrenaline."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't want them to win. He'll do anything to make sure they win, starting with sabotaging our female lead. Since she obviously isn't immune to his lies, I think we should have a leader who is."

"I agree, I think we should vote on it," Artie told him.

"Sounds good to me," Quinn added.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel raised her hand and waited for Will to call on her.

"Yes, Rachel?" he asked, bracing for an outburst.

"I'd like to defend myself. May I have the floor, please?"

Will nodded in agreement, knowing full well that resistance was futile, before taking a seat near the piano. With her show-face firmly in place, Rachel stood confidently in front of the rest of New Directions.

"I've worked my ass off for all of you. If it weren't for me, there wouldn't  _be_  a Glee club for you to be a part of, for you to try to kick me out of.  _I'm_  the one who went to Principal Figgins about Mr. Ryerson.  _I'm_  the one who saved your asses at Sectionals when our set list was stolen.  _I'm_  the one who gave up my solo to Mercedes in the first place, just to try and keep the peace. To try and show you all that I'm a team player. No matter what I do, it's met with criticism and it's me being a diva or being dramatic. You think you all can survive without me? Can do better without me? Go ahead and try. I'm done with this. I don't need this. I don't have to take this."

As she was walking back to her seat to get her backpack, Rachel heard Quinn's voice again.

"Where do you think you're going? You're nothing without us."

Rachel sent the blonde-haired girl a sad smile.

"You're wrong, Quinn. You all may think my ambition is a bad thing, but not everyone shares that opinion. I'm leaving New Directions, and McKinley. Since the show choir rulebook states that the former female lead gets to choose her replacement, unless she's voted out, which I wasn't, I choose Santana. She'll keep you all in line, I'm sure."

* * *

Once she had reached the doors that would lead her outside, Rachel couldn't stop the tears from falling. Thankful she had programmed Jesse's number into her speed-dial already, she quickly pressed the button that would connect her to him.

"Rach? Are you okay?" Jesse answered, immediately concerned, since he knew her schedule down the minute, meaning he knew it was too early for her to be calling him.

"Can you come and get me?" she managed to ask.

"Of course. I'll be there in a few minutes. Are you okay?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

After hanging up with her boyfriend, Rachel took a seat on a nearby curb to wait for him. She was surprised to see Kurt take a seat next to her a few minutes later.

"I left, too," he revealed. "I lied about feeling safe. I just didn't want to miss out on Nationals, especially with you. Plus, I know how much of a financial strain it put on my dad and Carole. They gave up their honeymoon for me."

"Your safety is more important than a honeymoon."

"That's what they said. Finn and I have been trying to save money to send them on a weekend getaway or something. It isn't looking good, though."

"Have you thought about decorating the house and letting them have the weekend to themselves? I'm sure Finn could stay with Noah or Mike, and you could always stay with me."

"That's a good idea. I'll talk to Finn about it. Thanks," Kurt told her before changing the subject. "I take it Jesse is on his way?"

"He is," Rachel confirmed. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I drove. I'll wait with you, though."

Rachel smiled at him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I wish we would have become friends sooner," she said.

"Me, too," Kurt agreed, "but I'm glad we did realize we were better off as friends than enemies."

"We're both just so ambitious; we let it cloud our better judgment. At least that's what Jesse figures, which makes sense. We know better now, though."

"What are you going to do now? School and show choir-wise."

"I'm not really sure. I'm going to talk to my dads about it tonight and we'll go from there."

"You know, I was surprised when you didn't follow Jesse back to Carmel last year."

"You were?"

"Yeah. You seemed really into him, and I'll admit I was jealous. I didn't really understand, either, not until I met Blaine. You also seemed like you'd fit in more with Vocal Adrenaline than New Directions."

"If he had asked, I probably would have. I was so in love with him. I think I still am."

"I think so, too," Kurt told her. "I also think the feeling is mutual. Then and now. He has a soft spot for you. He'd do anything for you."

"Have you told Blaine that you love him yet?" Rachel wondered.

"No. I'm scared he won't feel the same."

"Welcome to the club."

"We both have cute, talented boys who might love us back, who we know at least care about us. What did we do to deserve that?"

"Be true to ourselves."

"I like that theory. Let's stick with that."

Rachel giggled as she nodded in agreement.

* * *

As he drove closer to the front doors of McKinley, Jesse let out a small sigh of relief when he saw Rachel hadn't been waiting alone. She was sitting with Kurt, her new best friend. He was glad she had made at least one true friend while she had to suffer through hell. Parking the car, he quickly pocketed the keys and then made his way over to his girlfriend.

"Hi, Jesse," Kurt greeted as he and Rachel stood.

"Hi, Kurt," Jesse returned as he slid his arm around Rachel's waist and felt her slide her arms around his to hug him.

"Thanks for keeping me company," Rachel told her friend.

"Anytime. Keep me updated. I'm going to see my dad and hopefully not get any grease on my new outfit," Kurt replied as he walked away.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked, repeating his earlier question as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

"I'm better now. I'm not sure what I'm going to do for school and I'll miss show choir, but I won't miss McKinley or New Directions."

"Your dads are worried."

"My dads are at work, they don't know what happened yet," Rachel replied, unsure how her dads could possible know what happened already.

"They've been worried for a while, Rach. You know this," Jesse reminded her.

Rachel sighed as she nodded.

"I know; I just hate worrying them."

"They're your parents and they love you. They're naturally going to worry about you."

"I don't even know what my options are. How am I supposed to weigh options I don't know about?"

"You'll figure it out, and I'll help you however I can," Jesse said confidently as he took Rachel's hand and led her to his car.

* * *

"Hi, sweetie, Jesse," Hiram greeted as he walked into the kitchen later that night. "I didn't know you two were cooking tonight."

"Hi, Daddy," Rachel returned, walking over to Hiram to hug him tightly.

"I get the feeling something didn't go well today."

"You'd be correct," Jesse revealed.

"I promise to tell you all about it when Dad gets home," Rachel told her father.

"Okay. Is there anything I can help with?"

"We've got it under control. You sit."

"I'm going to go put my things away and then I'll be back. If I'm not back within ten minutes, you can come and get me."

"Deal."

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, Leroy was surprised to find Rachel and Jesse setting the table, with Hiram chatting with them while they did so.

"Hi, Dad," Rachel greeted, moving to hug him.

"Hi, honey," Leroy returned. "Whatever you and Jesse made smells delicious."

"It's Daddy's recipe, of course it does. I need to talk to you two. It's about school."

"We'll talk about it over dinner," Leroy told her before turning to the older teen in the room. "It's nice to see you again, Jesse."

"I'm happy to be back," Jesse told him simply.

Leroy smiled a little at Jesse's words. Truth be told, he was happy Jesse was back, too. He had nothing against Finn personally, but he'd never really fit in with the family. Not the way Jesse did so seamlessly.

* * *

Once everyone had taken their seats and began to eat, Rachel revealed what had happened earlier that day.

"I quit New Directions. I don't want to go back to McKinley, either."

"Because they don't approve of you dating Jesse again?" Hiram wondered.

"It's not just that. That's just another thing on their list of things I did wrong. Nothing I do is ever good enough for them. They constantly talk down to me, like they're better than me. They only remember the information that benefits them. Like me taking the solo at sectionals, not what led up to that or the fact that I gave it up to keep the peace in the first place."

"Will Schuester is also the most useless choir director I have ever met," Jesse added.

"I don't really know what other options there are, sweetie," Hiram said regretfully. "There's Dalton's sister school, but there's no show choir there."

"There's always Carmel," Jesse told him. "Most of the people involved in the…incident…last year are gone now. Shelby isn't the coach anymore, either, so Rachel wouldn't be forced to interact with her every day. She can continue to get to know Shelby in her own time. Vocal Adrenaline is also the top of the proverbial food chain at Carmel, so bullying wouldn't be an issue."

"What do you want to do, honey?" Leroy asked his daughter.

"I think Carmel, and Vocal Adrenaline, would be the best fit. Even if I can't compete with them this year, I still want to go to Carmel. I at least wouldn't be bullied for not being a jock or cheerleader."

"I'll call them in the morning and see what I can do."

"I have another request," Rachel revealed.

"What's that, sweetie?" Hiram wondered.

"After careful consideration, I would like to arrange private singing lessons with Shelby. I feel she can best help me improve, and sort of help me make up for lost time. She's also a well-respected show choir coach who has helped many students with their college auditions."

"We'll call her tomorrow as well. I was planning on working from home tomorrow anyway. We'll get it figured out," Hiram decided.

"In full disclosure, I should also probably tell you both that I said some mean things to my now-former teammates today before I quit," Rachel said softly.

"What did you say?" Leroy wondered.

As Rachel filled her fathers in on her speech, she was grateful that neither would judge her for it. They'd witnessed everything she'd gone through, and having been the targets of unfair treatment themselves, they understood.

"While I can't say I completely agree with the way it all happened, I'm proud of you for defending yourself," Leroy told her.

"I understand," Rachel responded.

"You've been awfully quiet, Jesse," Hiram noticed. "Is there anything you'd like to add?"

"I support Rachel in whatever decision she feels is best for her. I wish I would have tried harder to convince her to come back to Carmel with me, and that I hadn't done what I ended up doing. Maybe things would have been okay for her if I had done the former and not the latter."

"I don't blame you, Jesse," Rachel immediately reminded him. "You were under a tremendous amount of peer pressure and you snapped. You were eighteen. Mistakes happen. You apologized, we've talked about it, the events that led up to it, everything. I accepted your apology and we're back together."

"Rachel's right," Leroy added. "Now that we know everything, it's easier to see why you did what you did. You've accepted that it happened, expressed regret for it, and apologized to the person most affected by it even though you knew she might not accept it. In my opinion, that takes guts."

"Unfortunately, I think my teammates would have managed to find  _something_  to pick apart about me until they were satisfied with the so-called evidence they'd gathered. They've been on my case since the beginning. They used our relationship because it was easy."

Jesse nodded, not really wanting to discuss the matter any further. He still hadn't fully forgiven himself for everything he'd done to the only girl he would ever love.

* * *

A short while later, after dinner was over, Hiram was the first to speak.

"Leroy and I can handle dishes. You two go relax, watch a musical or sing. We haven't heard you two sing together in a while."

"Do you have any requests?" Jesse wondered.

"Surprise us," Leroy responded with a smile.

"I think I know the perfect song," Rachel added with a grin as she reached for Jesse's hand. "Come on, Jess, I'll show you."

Watching Jesse follow Rachel out of the room, Hiram and Leroy couldn't help but smile. It was clear that their daughter had found her match and that he adored her just as much as she adored him.

"How do you feel about Shelby being part of Rachel's life?" Hiram asked his husband as they waited for Rachel and Jesse to begin singing.

"If it's something Rachel wants, then I'm going to support her. She's old enough to make her own decisions. Plus, I think Shelby can help her with colleges more than we can. She knows what the colleges Rachel is interested in are looking for. Rachel's dream is Broadway. She wants to study musical theater. Shelby wanted that, too. Rachel can learn from her mistakes."

"I'm a little wary, but I agree."

Before either could say anything else, they heard their daughter begin to sing.

* * *

"So, what duet did you pick?" Jesse wondered as he sat down at the piano.

Rachel smiled as she grabbed a nearby songbook, opening it to the song she wanted before setting it in the proper place on the piano.

"Practicing for one of your dream roles?" Jesse teased.

"Of course," Rachel responded. "Will you sing it with me?"

"Always."

Rachel beamed at her boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she sang the first line.

_Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours?_

**Why do the neighbors gossip all day behind their doors?**

_I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue_  
Here is the gist,  
A practical list of "don'ts" fer you.  
Don't throw bouquets at me  
Don't please my folks to much  
Don't laugh at my jokes too much.  
People will say we're in love.

**Laugh at your jokes-**

_Don't sigh and gaze at me._  
Your sighs are so like mine.  
Your eyes mustn't glow like mine  
People will say we're in love!  
Don't start collecting things  
Give me my rose and my glove.  
Sweetheart, they're suspecting things  
People will say we're in love.

**Some people claim that you are to blame as much as I**  
Why do you take the trouble to bake my fav'rite pie?  
Grantin' your wish I carved our initials on that tree,  
Just keep a slice of all the advice you give so free.  
Don't praise my charm too much  
Don't look so vain with me  
Don't stand in the rain with me  
People will say we're in love.  
Don't take my arm to much  
Don't keep your hand in mine  
Your hand feels so grand in mine  
People will say we're in love!  
Don't dance all night with me  
'till the stars fade from above  
They'll see it's alright with me  
People will say we're in love!

* * *

Once they had finished their duet, both Rachel and Jesse were surprised to find Hiram and Leroy standing behind them, clapping.

"Rachel, I think you've found the Curly to your Laurey," Hiram joked.

Turning to her boyfriend, Rachel grinned at him as she posed her question.

"What do you say, Jesse? Do you think Curly could be added to your list of future Broadway roles?"

"I'll consider it," Jesse responded, returning his girlfriend's grin.

"Thank you both very much for the dinner and the duet. Your debt has been paid, you are free to go," Leroy added with a laugh.

"I kind of want to watch  _Oklahoma!_  now," Rachel commented, making Jesse chuckle.

"I think that can be arranged," he told her.

Walking over to her fathers, Rachel hugged each of them tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered to them before walking back over to Jesse and taking his hand again. Lacing their fingers together, she led him upstairs, both happy to be in each other's company a while longer.

"What's wrong?" Hiram asked, noticing the pensive look on his husband's face.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to see Rachel truly happy again. I didn't realize how happy she was with Jesse until he was gone."

"He's a pretty good cook, too."

Leroy laughed as he nodded in agreement.

"He is. He and Rachel make a good team. I'm not sure how a transfer this late in the school year is going to work, but we can give it a shot."

"Maybe Shelby can pull some strings at Carmel," Hiram suggested. "It sounds like she still knows a lot of people there, anyway. Jesse transferred back around this time, so she must be able to do something."

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow when we talk to her."

"Come on, we should finish the dishes and then get to bed. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

* * *

**A/N 2:**  The song that Rachel and Jesse sing is called "People Will Say We're in Love" from the musical  _Oklahoma!_


	30. Funk

**A/N:**  So, I know I've done a funk re-do and a common theme of mine is Rachel transferring to Carmel. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story anyway, I tried to put a bit of a different spin on it. The idea wouldn't go away until I wrote it, so I hope you all like it and please review.

I am working on my other stories, so look for updates to those stories in the near future (granted my muse doesn't give me writer's block, crossing my fingers).

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee.

* * *

As she and her teammates stood surrounding their male lead in a semi-circle, Andrea could see the pain and regret that had already begun to appear in Jesse's eyes. She had seen the way he looked at New Directions' female lead. She wasn't sure she'd ever see Jesse St. James fall in love, but now that she had…she was going to be damned if she let her oldest friend throw it all away.

"Screw this," she yelled as she threw the egg she had been holding down on the ground.

"What the hell, Andrea?" Giselle demanded.

"This is stupid. Rachel has done  _nothing_  to us. She didn't take Jesse away. His transfer was  _his_  decision.  _Jesse_  wanted to be with  _Rachel_  because he  _loves_  her. She's  _just like us_. She's ambitious, she knows who she is and what she wants to accomplish out of life. Wouldn't it benefit us more if we embraced her rather than humiliated her?"

"Are you just going to let her talk to me like that, Jesse?"

Turning to the two battling females, Jesse walked over to stand by Andrea before he spoke.

"Yes," he said. "Andrea is right. About everything. I just don't think Rachel would transfer…and there's no way in hell New Directions would have me back, they hated me before our little performance. They probably want me to rot in hell even more now."

"I think I have an idea," Andrea told him. "Stay here and don't egg anyone. Well, you can egg Giselle, but no one else."

Jesse chuckled, the first time he felt anything other than anger in the past few days. Truthfully, Giselle had been a large instigator in all of this, but he also knew he was partially to blame. He hadn't been strong enough to say no. Faced with losing the girl of his dreams, he'd given up hope that he was the boy of  _her_  dreams, which had caused him to not give a damn about much of anything anymore. It was stupid, he knew that, but he wasn't exactly known for being the most level-headed person in the world.

* * *

Walking over to her range rover, Andrea pulled out the spare change of clothes she always kept with her. Taking out the hoodie, she tugged it down as far over her dress as she could before changing from the black high heels to black flats. Shoving the clothes into a dark blue duffle bag, she quickly made her way into the school and then into a bathroom to change. When she stepped out of the bathroom stall, she had to smile a little when she saw Rachel standing in front of a nearby mirror.

"It's Rachel, right?"

Turning at the sound of the new voice, Rachel immediately recognized the girl in front of her.

"You don't go to school here," she responded. "You're Andrea Cohen."

"Correct on both accounts," Andrea confessed. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Why? I'm not worth anyone's time."

"What gave you that idea?"

"It's pretty much what I'm told on a daily basis. No one listens to me. The one person I think might actually like me has to pretend to ignore me because otherwise he'll end up a Glee loser like me."

"The kid with the Mohawk, right?"

"Noah. Yes. He and I have been friends since we were little. Lima doesn't exactly have a large Jewish community, you know."

"I figured. You don't have to stay here and take all of this crap, you know. There  _are_  other options."

Rachel laughed humorlessly.

"No, there's not."

"Yes,  _there is_ ," Andrea told her. "I want you to listen to me carefully, and no talking until I'm finished…unless I prompt you or ask you a question."

"Okay, why not."

With a small smile, Andrea walked over to the younger girl. Taking her shoulders, she turned her towards the mirror.

"Tell me what you see," she said.

Rachel was silent for a few moments as she thought about what to say.

"I see a big nose, and an ugly face. I see dashed hopes and dreams. A Glee loser. No one's first choice…"

"I'm going to stop you right there."

Rachel looked down, not wanting to look at herself in the mirror anymore. She hated what she saw.

"Would you like to know what I see?" Andrea inquired.

Rachel simply shrugged in answer, wanting to get this conversation over with.

"I see a talented performer, who doesn't deserve the hate she gets. I see someone who is a lot like I was three years ago. I see the girl who made an equally talented boy fall in love with her. Someone I wasn't sure would ever find someone to love him, someone who would understand him. I saw your performance at Sectionals, Rachel. Not just anyone could pull that off. Jesse told me it was on the fly as well."

Rachel smiled a little as she nodded.

"Our set list was stolen. I've been practicing that number since I was four. Barbra is my idol."

"You  _are_  someone's first choice, too. You are  _Jesse's_ first choice. It hurts him that he doesn't seem to be yours, though."

"I am?" Rachel wondered in surprise.

"You are," Andrea confirmed. "Jesse has been my best friend for years. I was always able to see behind the mask, behind the walls. You're the only other person he's let in like that. You're also not only a lot like Jesse, but a lot like the rest of us as well."

"I am?" Rachel repeated.

"Yes. We're all ambitious, we all have outrageous hopes and dreams, we're a little cutthroat sometimes, but at the end of the day, we're a  _family_. We support each other, which is what a true team does. A team can't be at their best if they're too busy worrying about how to undermine each other. Jesse is our lead. He gets the majority of the solos because he's talented and he deserves it. He works his ass off for us."

"He tried to show that side to New Directions, but they just immediately cast him off as a traitor and someone who couldn't be trusted. They wouldn't even give him a chance. I don't understand why he stayed for so long."

"Because he loves you. He felt that you needed him."

"Then I triple-cast him and everything blew up."

Andrea sent the younger girl a sympathetic look.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure he's still nuts about you."

"I just wanted to be something other than a stupid Glee loser. Just for  _once_."

"Why haven't you ever transferred to Carmel?" Andrea wondered.

"I didn't think I was cut out for Vocal Adrenaline, and I'm not sure I could stand to be anything other than the female lead."

"There are girls on the team who couldn't come  _close_  to what you did at your Sectionals competition, Rachel. You have the talent; you just need to learn to believe in yourself. I know for a fact that you have three people who will always believe in and support you."

"Jesse and my dads. How do you know about my dads?"

Andrea laughed before she answered.

"Jesse was nervous about meeting them. He called me."

"My dads love Jesse. They were understandably a little worried at first, but they quickly learned to love him. We were even going to arrange a day for his aunt and uncle to meet my dads. He was going to help me get to know my mom. Then I blew it."

"I think you two should talk. You're both quite stubborn. You're both certainly dramatic."

"He told me that I'm a bigger drama queen than he is," Rachel revealed with a small laugh.

"That sounds like Jesse," Andrea agreed with a smile. "I know we don't really know each other, but I think you two are perfect for each other. I've never heard Jesse talk about a girl as much as he talked about you."

"He talked about me with you?"

"He did. I told him he better bring you back with him."

"Before Glee that day, he told me he wanted to talk to me, that he had something important to ask me…"

"Do you think your dads would let you transfer?" Andrea asked.

"Probably. I just don't really want to even be here anymore."

"Let's go. We'll get Jesse, and then we'll talk to your dads. I'm officially declaring us friends."

Rachel smiled at the older girl.

"I think we have to be after you managed to sneak into McKinley unnoticed. Somehow I don't think it's the first time you've done something like that."

"Jesse  _has_  been spilling our secrets!" Andrea said in mock outrage.

"We used to tell each other everything," Rachel revealed quietly. "Now we haven't spoken in days."

"Well, that's going to change."

Before she could say anything else, Rachel felt Andrea grab her hand and begin to lead her out of the bathroom. When they got outside and she saw Jesse, she was sure she felt her heart stop.

"Go," Andrea encouraged. "Go to him. If he's the one you want, you have to tell him."

Rachel nodded, taking a deep breath before she began to walk towards Jesse.

* * *

Seeing Rachel walk towards him, Jesse also caught sight of Giselle raising her arm. Reaching out, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Ouch! Jesse, that hurts! Let go!"

"So help me, if you egg her, I  _will_  make your life hell. I'm hoping Shelby will lessen the punishment because we're bringing Rachel back with us."

"That loser is  _not_  Vocal Adrenaline material."

"Yes, she is," Chris argued. "I'd like to see you perform on the fly. I doubt it would be anything worth talking about months later."

"Just shut up, Giselle," Shoshandra added.

"I hate all of you," Giselle snapped, wrenching her arm away from Jesse, squishing the egg she held as she did. "Eww. Gross."

With a sigh, Shoshandra grabbed Giselle's other wrist and led her towards the row of range rovers.

"Come on, Giselle. Let's go. Jesse, you owe me for this…and just so we're clear, I vote for Rachel to join the team."

"To think people tell me that  _I'm_  a drama queen. She brings a new meaning to that description," Rachel commented as she and Andrea walked up to the small group.

"You  _are_  a drama queen," Jesse replied automatically, "but I agree that she brings a new meaning to it."

"You two talk," Andrea told them. "I will make sure the rest of the team gets back to Carmel."

"Thanks, Andi," Jesse responded before turning to Rachel. "Hi."

"Hi. That was quite the performance."

"Umm…thanks, I think."

"I'm sorry, Jesse. I let my desperation cloud my better judgment."

"I got that, both of those things, actually. I let my anger cloud mine."

"You had every right to be angry."

"I need you, Rachel. Being with you…it makes me feel like something more than a soulless automaton."

"You were never a soulless automaton. At least not to me. You let me in and I feel like I betrayed you."

"What you did hurt me, but you already know that."

"I do know that. I also know that I've never felt as horrible as I did when you walked away from me. I thought if I pushed you away that I would be okay when you finally realized I wasn't worth the effort and left me."

"How could you think that?" Jesse asked, bewildered. "I finally felt like I belonged somewhere outside of Vocal Adrenaline. You always just understood me. I've never had that with anyone else before."

"Andrea said that…that I…that I was your first choice?" Rachel asked, tucking some of her hair behind her ear as she spoke.

"You  _are_  my first choice. I'm just not yours," Jesse responded.

"That's not true."

"We both know you'd rather be with Finn, let's not delude ourselves any further."

"That's not true. I wouldn't be standing here right now, humiliating myself in front of the only boy to ever truly understand me, if it was. Give me some credit, Jesse."

"I can't come back to McKinley."

"I know that. I don't really want to go back myself. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"That day…before Glee club…you said you wanted to talk to me. It seemed important."

"I was going to ask you to come back to Carmel with me. I wanted you to see what it was like to be on a team that appreciated you. I know things are still kind of weird between you and Shelby, but she  _is_  a great coach. She could help you improve like you keep saying you want to. Maybe you two could bond over that."

"Okay."

"Okay…what?"

"Let's do it. Let's go back to Carmel. I want to help you win your fourth consecutive National championship."

"Who says I want you to come with me?" Jesse asked her, trying not to smile.

Rachel grinned up at him before she answered.

"Because you can't resist singing with me. You told me yourself that I'm the only one who can keep up with you vocally."

"How do you feel about school dances?"

Surprised by Jesse's question, Rachel found herself at a loss for words.

"I…don't know. I've never been to one before."

"I think you'd look beautiful all dressed up."

"I disagree," Rachel replied, looking down at the ground.

"Rachel, look at me," Jesse commanded, reaching out to frame her face with his hands. Tilting her face up to his, he felt his heart break at the sight of her tears. "You are the most talented, beautiful girl I have ever met. I hate that you can't see that."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you  _are_."

"If I'm so great, then why did you leave me? Wasn't I worth fighting for?" Rachel demanded as the pent up tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's not that simple," Jesse attempted to explain.

Pushing Jesse's hands away, Rachel wrapped her arms around herself as she spoke again.

"Then explain it. Because it sure as hell seems like no one wants anything to do with me anymore. Finn thinks I'm crazy, Noah is too busy trying to save his reputation to worry about me, and then…then you come along. I thought you were different. You listened when I talked; we have so many of the same interests, and want so many of the same things. How could you just walk away?"

"It wasn't an easy decision. I told myself that you didn't want me around anymore, that you'd be better off without me. I figured you and Finn would work things out, you'd end up befriending the rest of your Glee club. You'd stop getting slushied because you'd be dating a jock, which would make you off limits."

"Even if Finn wanted me, I don't want him. I want  _you_. I'm not in love with Finn. I'm in love with  _you_. I want  _so much_  for you to want me back. For you to  _love_  me back."

"I  _do_  want you back…and I  _do_  love you back. I want to be with  _you_ , Rachel. Whether you transfer to Carmel or not, I want to be with you…"

Before he could say anything else, Jesse felt Rachel hug him tightly as she cried into his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hugged her back just as tightly as he buried his face in her hair.

* * *

Standing a short ways away, Andrea smiled when she saw Rachel and Jesse hug.

"Good job, partner."

At the sound of the other voice, Andrea turned to the Mohawk-haired boy at her side.

"Thanks."

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" Puck wondered.

"Forgive you for what?"

"For making her think I didn't care. For being so immature."

"You said you two have known each other since you were kids. You have to apologize, but I think your potential friendship can be salvaged. Especially if you support her and Jesse."

"Which I do."

"Exactly. I'll talk to her. If I can get her away from Jesse long enough, that is."

"Tell her to call me. I need to get going. Keep an eye on her for me, okay? She's kinda like my sister."

"Didn't you two date for a few weeks?" Andrea asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, but neither of us were really into it. We work better as friends. She's a fellow Jew."

"I'll tell her to call you…and I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks. You're not so bad…for competition, anyway," Puck said as he began to walk away, causing Andrea to laugh as she did the same.

* * *

Walking into the house Rachel shared with her dads, Jesse immediately felt at ease. He had begun to feel like this was another home for him.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked him.

"Just happy to be back," he told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Good. If you weren't, I'd have to beat you up."

Jesse laughed as he hugged Rachel tightly.

"I missed you," he told her.

"I missed you, too," she responded before pulling back to take his hand and lace their fingers together. "Come on, I think I hear Daddy in the kitchen."

Jesse smiled as he followed Rachel, his smile growing when he felt Hiram pull him into a hug.

"Welcome back, son," he said simply.

"Thanks. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Well, considering I wasn't expecting Rachel home for another hour or so, I guess you could explain what's going on."

Rachel exchanged a look with her boyfriend before she launched into an explanation of everything that had happened the past few days. Once she had finished explaining, she waited in silence for her father to say something.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner how bad it was at school?" Hiram wondered.

"I thought Glee could make it better," Rachel admitted. "I kept convincing myself that if I could just make friends with these people that they would leave me alone. I'm one of the original members of that glee club. I felt like I owed something to them to do my best to keep it going."

"I need to talk to your Dad about this, but I know that I don't want you going back there. We'll have to figure out a way to enroll you in another school, since there isn't another option in Lima."

"I…I don't have to go back?" Rachel repeated.

"No. We'll take the weekend to get everything figured out. Jesse, who helped you with your transfers?"

"Shelby. I know she's not your favorite person right now, and she's not exactly mine either, but she could help….and like I told Rachel earlier, she  _is_  a good coach."

"Do you have her number?" Hiram asked a few moments later.

Reaching for a pen and paper, Jesse quickly wrote down his coach's number before handing it to his girlfriend's father.

"You've been acting weird all night," Leroy commented as he and Hiram began to wash the dishes. "What's going on?"

"Rachel's been bullied for almost two years now."

"What?!"  
"Leroy, take a deep breath," Hiram commanded.

"Please explain."

"She told me everything this afternoon. She gets called names, she gets slushied almost daily, and she has even gotten shoved into lockers. She can't go back there, Leroy."

"I agree. What options do we really have, though? She's mature enough to handle finishing high school online, but I'm not sure that it's right for her. We don't live within the same district as Carmel, either."

"Actually, we do," Hiram revealed.

"What?"

"We live on the border of the two districts. Rachel is allowed to attend either school."

"How do you know this?"

"I talked to Shelby, who connected me with the guidance counselor that Rachel would be assigned to. We have a meeting with her tomorrow."

"Has Rachel said anything about Shelby?"

"No, not really, but I think she wants to get to know her. I'm not sure either really knows how. Jesse said he yelled at Shelby about the way she treated Rachel."

"I can see him doing that," Leroy admitted with a chuckle.

"I don't want Rachel to go back to McKinley. She shouldn't have had to go through all of this for almost two years. I feel like a bad father because I didn't see it. There had to be signs."

"I didn't see it, either. It doesn't matter anymore. She's going to transfer, and she's going to get away from the bullying. If she wants to get to know Shelby, then I feel we should let her. I think we should, too."

"I agree."

Before either man could say anything else, they heard the sound of their daughter's voice.

"Jesse and I are going to watch a musical if you want to join us," she told them.

"We'll be right there, sweetie," Hiram responded.

"Great," Rachel said with a smile before making her way back into the living room.

Walking into the living room, Hiram and Leroy smiled when they saw Rachel and Jesse curled together on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Hiram inquired as he and Leroy took seats in nearby chairs.

" _Cabaret_ ," Rachel answered.

"Not Barbra?" Leroy teased.

"Jesse wouldn't let me. He told me Barbra needed a night off."

"I'm trying to add some variety to her list of favorite musicals," Jesse informed them with a laugh.

"It's a good thing you're sticking around, then," Hiram replied.

Jesse smiled and nodded as he tightened his arms around Rachel. They'd deal with reality tomorrow. For right now, they were going to spend time with two of their favorite people, who also happened to enjoyed a movie musical as much as they did.


	31. Mash Off

**A/N:**  So, I was listening to Rumor Has it/Someone Like You and somehow my muse took the idea of Jesse helping the Troubletones and ran with it. I hope you all enjoy :)

Finn and Santana's conversation is taken directly from the episode.

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee.

* * *

"What's  _he_  doing here?"

Ignoring Jesse's amused look, Shelby turned to face the owner of the voice-a visibly annoyed Santana.

" _He_  has a name," Shelby responded calmly. "Jesse is here to help us. He is our newly appointed assistant coach."

"He's just going to try to sabotage us to make sure Rachel wins again," Mercedes accused.

"Is that really what you think I'm doing here, Mercedes?" Jesse inquired as he raised an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Isn't it  _always_  about Rachel with you?" Santana asked.

"That's none of your business," Jesse countered. "But for the record, I  _am_  here to help the Troubletones, not New Directions. I learned my lesson with that particular group of people."

"Who says we want your help?"

Jesse laughed humorlessly.

"Please. You and Mercedes left New Directions for a reason. You know Shelby is the superior coach, and that you'll actually get a chance for solos with her because she decides who gets them based on talent rather than favoritism. You want to improve. Schuester can't help you with that. He won't push you. Shelby can and will…and so will I."

"You called me lazy," Mercedes reminded him.

"You were lazy. Shelby gives you no reason to keep that attitude. In fact, she doesn't tolerate it at all. Although I'm sure you already know that."

"If both of you are done interrogating Jesse, I suggest we get rehearsal started. I want to start on our song for the mash-up competition," Shelby announced.

"Don't we get a say in the songs?" Mercedes asked.

"Normally, yes, but Jesse has a suggestion that I think will work quite well. Both songs are by the same artist, and I know all of you are fans of her."

"All right, St. James, let's have it," Santana decided, holding out her hand.

With a small smile, Jesse reached into the bag at his feet and pulled out the sheet music for the mash-up he and Shelby had created. His smile turned into a satisfied grin when he saw not only the shocked look on Santana's face, but also the surprise in her voice when she announced the name of the artist.

"Do you have a problem with the songs or artist chosen?" Shelby inquired.

"No, not at all."

"Good, then let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"Tina? Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she and Finn walked into rehearsal together to see Tina sitting in her seat looking like she'd seen a ghost.

"Jesse St. James is helping the Troubletones," she blurted.

Rachel's face paled as she took in the meaning of that sentence. Jesse was helping the competition. The Troubletones not only had Shelby, arguably the better coach, but they also had Jesse. She had seen firsthand what they were capable of together. They had turned Vocal Adrenaline into show choir legends.

"We're doomed," she said, repeating Tina's phrase from the first time they had seen Vocal Adrenaline perform.

"We can do this," Finn told the two girls. "We're going to beat them. I know it."

"Not with both Jesse and Shelby, we won't," Quinn put in from her seat behind Tina. "The only way we could possibly win is if either Santana or Mercedes messes up, which is pretty much impossible. You two are supposed to be our leaders. Come up with a plan, and make it a good one…which doesn't include a duet with the two of you taking the lead vocals before throwing our competition so you can paw each other on stage."

"We're in love," Rachel said defiantly.

"You keep telling yourself that," Quinn replied coolly.

"You know, if you're going to have that kind of negative attitude, you can leave."

"Rachel…" Kurt tried, desperate not to lose another team member.

"Negativity won't help us with this mash-off or Sectionals, Kurt."

"You aren't exactly being miss sunshine right now yourself."

"It's okay, Kurt," Quinn interrupted. "I stayed because I thought you were my friend, Rachel. Friends tell each other the truth, even when it isn't what they want to hear. For the record, what Kurt and Blaine have…that's love. Not the pathetic excuse for a relationship that you have with Finn. Stop wasting your time and talent on the things and people that drain them."

As Quinn walked out of the room, Rachel scowled while Kurt simply exchanged a sad look with Blaine.

"This can't be good," Blaine whispered.

"It's not," Kurt agreed.

* * *

"What are you so angry about?" Santana asked Quinn the next day as they walked to their first class.

"Rachel," Quinn answered. "She basically told me I could leave because I expressed a negative opinion about what happened at Nationals last year."

"I can't say I'm surprised. Finnbecile doesn't exactly bring out her best traits. How'd she take the news about St. James?"

"Not well. She's legitimately freaked out."

Santana smiled in satisfaction before she spoke again.

"Good. She should be. We're going to kick some show choir ass on Friday."

"I wish there was a way I could help you with that."

"I think I might know how that could be accomplished. I'm thinking the Unholy Trinity needs to be reunited."

This time it was Quinn's turn to smile.

"I think you're right."

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Looking up at the sound of his ex-girlfriend's voice, Jesse immediately slipped his best show face into place.

"Helping Shelby," he replied calmly.

"I thought you weren't on speaking terms with her?"

"I wasn't...but I am now."

"Stop being so vague!" Rachel demanded with the stomp of her foot before crossing her arms over her chest. "I want you to tell me exactly what you're here, right this instant."

"You know," Jesse began as he stood. "When Santana and Mercedes told me that you'd regressed, I didn't want to believe them. I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. Stop acting like a petulant child, Rachel, it's not attractive and it will get you absolutely nowhere."

"Go away, Jesse. There's nothing left for you here."

"Are you positive about that?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"If you have to ask me that, then you've answered your own question," Jesse told her, leaning close to whisper in her ear. "It's time to face your fate, Rachel. Stop fighting it."

Rachel scowled at Jesse's words before slipping her own show face back into place.

"I'll see you on Friday," she said coolly before turning on her heel and walking out of the room, nearly running into Shelby as she did so.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Shelby asked as she set her things down on the piano.

"Just sizing up the competition," Jesse answered.

"You know, that excuse never worked while you were my student, and it's not going to work now, either. I'll ask you again. What was that all about?"

"Rachel needed to face some hard truths. I was simply explaining them to her. She's changed so much, Shelby…and not in a good way."

Shelby sighed as she took a seat next to Jesse.

"I know. Sugar's father paying me to coach this team is only part of the reason I'm here. Shortly after I accepted the offer, I received a phone call from Rachel's dads."

"I figured they would have called you too."

"She isn't focused on her dreams anymore. She needs to realize that she isn't in love with Finn. She's in love with the idea of finding her soul mate…which she already has, she just doesn't realize it yet."

"You're a lot more optimistic than I am."

Shelby reached over to place her hand on Jesse's arm.

"I'm sorry about what happened last year. I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess in the first place."

"I don't regret meeting Rachel. I understand now why you wanted my help, why you thought it was the only option. I can't say I agree with the way you went about it, but it led me to Rachel. She's my soul mate, Shelby. She's everything I never knew I wanted in a girl."

Shelby sent her former student a sympathetic smile before she spoke again.

"I know. Trust me, I figured that out the first time I saw you two together. I'm going to help you however I can, Jesse. I promise."

"Can we change the subject? I'd rather not re-live the memories of being rejected in front of the entire crowd at Nationals."

"Sure."

* * *

The day before the mash-off, Shelby walked into the classroom where the Troubletones met to find Santana and Brittany already there. Santana was visibly upset and Brittany was attempting to comfort her.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Shelby asked, walking over to take a seat on the other side of the crying girl.

"I'm going to kill Finn!" she answered.

"Brittany, what happened?"

"I don't know. I found her in here crying a few minutes ago."

"I know what happened," Jesse revealed as he walked into the room. Turning to Santana, he posed his question. "Do you mind if I fill Shelby in?"

"It's not like it's going to be a secret for much longer anyway."

"I take it that's a yes."

"What happened?" Shelby asked Jesse.

"Finn Hudson outed Santana in the middle of the hallway earlier today. He said some pretty hateful things and basically thinks he shouldn't have to apologize for what he did because Santana was mean to him."

"I haven't even told my parents yet," Santana cried.

"Jesse, I need you to run rehearsal today," Shelby decided. "I need to help Santana."

"I'll go find Mercedes," Jesse told her before turning to Santana again. "I know we've had our differences, Santana, but I understand how it feels to be hurt by the actions of Finn Hudson…and I'm sorry for what he did to you. It's not right."

Santana nodded in acknowledgement, not trusting her voice. With a slight nod of his head, Jesse left the room to find the rest of the Troubletones.

"Would you like me to call your parents, Santana?" Shelby asked.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Unfortunately not."

"I want to talk to them before they talk to anyone else."

"Of course. I'll be right back. Just call me if you need anything," Shelby told her before standing and leaving the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

* * *

After rehearsal was over, Jesse was surprised to see Santana walk into the auditorium.

"I need to ask you something," she said as she approached the stage.

"Okay."

"After the drama with you and Berry at the end of sophomore year…how were you able to go on like nothing happened?"

"I didn't exactly," Jesse replied with a sigh. "I just channeled everything I was feeling into my performance. I knew she would be doing the same, and I knew I needed to up my game, so I did. I've always found singing to be very therapeutic. It helped that the song I was performing required a lot of emotion, too."

"You're not so bad, St. James," Santana told him. "Berry doesn't know what she let go."

"Thanks, I think," Jesse responded, waiting a beat before asking his next question. "Are you okay?"

"I'm getting there. I feel bad for missing rehearsal. I want to kick show choir ass tomorrow."

Jesse chuckled at Santana's choice of words before he spoke again.

"Shelby had to leave to pick up Beth, but I have nowhere to be. If you want to go over your part, we can do that."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I was never as evil as you all made me out to be. You just refused to see any good in anything I said or did. You all cast me off as a spy from the moment I showed up at McKinley. Thought I was using Rachel, that I never loved her."

"Berry has never been my favorite person, but prom last year was the happiest I'd seen her since before you left the year before. I hope she takes off those rose-colored glasses pretty damn soon."

"You and me both," Jesse told her before changing the subject. "I'll start the music from the beginning, unless there's a specific section you'd like to work on."

"From the beginning is fine."

Jesse nodded before pressing the play button to begin the music.

* * *

Sitting in the back of the auditorium, Rachel felt tears prick her eyes as she watched Santana and Jesse. She was furious at Finn for what he did to Santana. It wasn't that Santana was right in bullying Finn, but there were definitely better ways of dealing with it than outing someone in the middle of a crowded school hallway.

She was also jealous of Santana and the rest of the Troubletones for getting to spend time with Shelby and Jesse. She knew both were superior coaches to Mr. Schuester, regardless of the fact that Jesse had never really coached before. He knew how to be a leader and she was certain that he'd learned a lot in his four years with Shelby.

Wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath, Rachel cast one last regretful glance Jesse's way before making her way out of the auditorium.

* * *

The next day, as she watched the Troubletones performance, Rachel did her best not to show her annoyance with Finn as he whispered in her ear as she missed a good portion of the second half of the song. He was obviously unaware that Santana could see him and would therefore be justifiably angry when she ended her performance. Before she could say anything, she saw Santana hop down from the stage and walk in front of Finn.

"What did you just say to her?" Santana demanded angrily.

"I said I thought you were great," Finn replied in a slightly questioning tone. He obviously had no idea she was still mad, probably even more so now.

"No, you're lying."

"No, he literally just said that," Rachel told the other girl in an attempt to mediate the conversation.

"You tell her, too?" Santana asked, obviously getting angrier as the conversation continued.

"Santana…" Will started as he stood.

Ignoring her former choir director, Santana continued talking.

"Everyone's going to know now…because of  _you_."

"The whole school already knows…and you know what? They don't care," Finn responded.

"Not just the school, you  _idiot_.  _Everyone_!"

"What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering verbally, Santana responded by slapping Finn across the face, much to the surprise of the rest of the auditorium's occupants.

"I hate you!" Santana practically screamed as tears began to run down her face. Unable to say anything else, she just ran out of the auditorium, Shelby hot on her heels.

* * *

"What you did was wrong, Finn," Rachel said when she and Finn were alone in the choir room.

"So it's okay for her to make my life a living hell but the minute someone says something bad about her, it's immediately not her fault?" Finn demanded.

"No. That's not what I said, nor what I meant. You forced Santana to come out of the closet before she was ready. You of all people should know the potential repercussions of that. Your brother is gay, I have two gay dads. You should know better than that, Finn. I'm really disappointed in you."

"Are you actually  _defending_  her?" Finn asked incredulously. "She  _slapped_  me!"

"I'm saying that you are wrong in thinking you were justified in what you did to Santana. No one deserves that, not even your worst enemy. I don't agree with her slapping you, but it wasn't totally unjustified."

"I don't believe this. You're my girlfriend; you're supposed to be on  _my_  side!"

"If you really want me to choose sides, I'm afraid I have to choose Santana's. What you did was unforgivable, Finn. You can't just make it go away. You have irrevocably changed her life. You forced her to do something she wasn't ready to do. You could have kept your mouth shut; you're old enough to know better. I'm disappointed, Finn."

"Why don't you just go run of with that Jesse kid, since he'd probably always do the right thing?"

"How did Jesse get into this conversation? This is about what you did to  _Santana_."

"I know you were watching them in the auditorium the other day. I saw the look on your face when you walked out. I'm not stupid. I know what's going on."

"If this is how you're going to be, then we're done. I'll sing with you at Sectionals if I have to, but otherwise I want nothing to do with you."

"You know a well as I do that we're meant to be together, Rachel."

"I used to think we were," Rachel told him regretfully. "I know better now."

Without giving Finn the chance to say anything else, Rachel turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

A few weeks later, after the Troubletones and New Directions had become one team under Shelby's guidance, Rachel noticed that Jesse had stopped showing up at rehearsals. After rehearsal, she approached her mother to inquire about him.

"Shelby," Rachel said as calmly as she could manage. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Jesse has been."

"He said he couldn't be the assistant coach anymore because of a conflict of interest," Shelby answered.

"What do you mean 'a conflict of interest'?"

"I think you know what I mean, Rachel."

"He still has feelings for me?"

"I believe so. You'll have to ask him yourself to be sure."

"How am I supposed to do that if he's not around?"

"You know, there's this invention called the telephone. I believe it still works, and I know Jesse hasn't changed his number. You've already broken his heart twice, Rachel. Keep that in mind."

Rachel nodded before she spoke again.

"I will. Thank you."

* * *

_**Five Years Later…** _

"Rachel?" Jesse called as he walked into the apartment he shared with Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine.

It was unusually quiet, which meant that Rachel had likely planned something that included persuading Kurt and Blaine to leave the apartment.

"You're home early," Rachel said with a smile as she walked into the living room/entryway.

"I am," Jesse replied, smiling down at his love as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm guessing from your smile that you think that's a good thing."

"Of course it is. I'm always happy to get to spend more time with you, Jess."

"Where are your partners in crime?"

"Kurt and Blaine went out to dinner, and then they were going to catch a show. We have the place to ourselves for a while."

"You've been thinking about something all day, I can tell."

"I was thinking about my senior year of high school…when you helped coach my competition."

"You mean the year you called me and poured your heart out to me over the phone because you were afraid you'd lost me forever?"

"Yes, that one. I really was scared, Jesse."

Jesse hugged Rachel tightly as he spoke.

"I know, Rach. I was, too."

"I was thinking about a couple of other important dates in our relationship, too," Rachel revealed as she and Jesse settled on the couch.

"Which dates are those?" Jesse wondered.

"The day you proposed…and the day we got married."

"I really like those dates."

Rachel laughed as she playfully swatted Jesse's arm.

"I should hope so!"

"You know I do. So, I was thinking we could order in and hog the couch together while we watch a musical."

"I really like that idea."

"Of course you do."

"Because you're always right?" Rachel teased.

"Partly," Jesse answered. "Also because I know you so well."

Rachel smiled and nodded before leaning over to brush her lips with Jesse's.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too," Jesse responded, leaning over to kiss her again.


	32. The Gift

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee.

* * *

Walking into the auditorium that would soon become like a second home again, Shelby first heard and then saw the video of the most recent Nationals show choir competition being played. The songs were familiar now not because she had been there, but because she had heard them and seen the accompanying performances so many times over the last few weeks. There was one performance in particular that had been shown so many times she wondered if the owner of the video had made a loop of it. She wouldn't doubt it. Slipping into the seat beside the person in question, she spoke softly.

"Jesse."

"Leave me alone."

"Give me the remote," Shelby demanded. "This isn't healthy."

"What do you care? You've successfully taken everything from me. Mission accomplished. You can go now."

In answer, Shelby simply raised an eyebrow at her former protégé and held out her hand again, adopting her most authoritative tone.

"Jesse Jonathan St. James, give me that remote right now."

Jesse winced at the tone of voice Shelby used. That was her don't mess with me because I'm dead serious tone. Former student or no, he knew better than to argue with it. With a sigh, he placed the remote in Shelby's hand.

"Moving in already?" Jesse snapped.

"No. I came by to talk to you. I got a few concerned phone calls from some of the senior members of the team."

"There's nothing to be concerned about."

"You have been watching this performance on a loop…and it's not to critique it, because you know as well as I do that there's nothing wrong with it."

"Have you listened to the lyrics? There has to be a reason she chose that song. Don't tell me she didn't choose it, either, because we both know she did. Barbra and Celine are two of her favorite performers. They're iconic. She wants to be like them…or at least she used to."

"Jesse, look at me."

With a reluctant sigh, Jesse turned to face his former coach, surprised by the concerned expression he saw.

"I know the last few years haven't exactly been easy for you. I know UCLA wasn't what you thought it would be. I know you were reluctant to come back here. I think it was the right decision, though. You needed time to think, to know you could accomplish something on your own. You've done that, Jesse. You brought Vocal Adrenaline back to what it used to be. You took the mess that Goolsby left you and you turned it around. Vocal Adrenaline are National champions again because of  _you_."

"I don't want to be a show choir coach for the rest of my life. It was rewarding at times, sure, but I still feel trapped here. When I found out that you would be taking over again next year, I thought it was because I did something wrong. I made them National champions again, but maybe that wasn't enough. I wasn't enough for Rachel, so why would I be good enough to coach a National championship team?"

"Is that really what you think?"

Jesse simply shrugged in answer, not really wanting to answer the question.

"I've been keeping an eye on things. I know about everything you've done, the improvements you've made. You had some really great ideas, Jesse. Ideas I hope you'll let me use in the future. I wasn't ready to come back yet, but I knew you were the one that could make Vocal Adrenaline great again. I recommended you for the job."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. Like you, I got a full scholarship to a performing arts school. I went, but it wasn't what I expected. I felt overwhelmed pretty quickly. I just wanted to perform; I didn't understand why I needed all of these other classes. Somewhere along the line I forgot what that was like. I failed you, Jesse, and I'm sorry. I should have prepared you better; I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you to accept the offer from UCLA when I knew you didn't want to go to California. You were always talking about Broadway, which obviously isn't in California. It's not like you couldn't have gotten a degree from a school somewhere else and then gone on to Broadway, but it wasn't just Broadway. It was New York. It was being surrounded by such a vibrant theater scene."

"I always kind of thought I'd see Rachel again in New York…but now I'm not so sure. I wish I could go to Lima to get her and then bring her to New York myself. To be able to know for sure that she made it there, that she'd be happy there."

"I've made a lot of mistakes over the last few years, and I'd like to begin making it up to you. If you'll let me, that is."

"How so?"

Reaching into her nearby bag, Shelby produced an envelope and handed it to Jesse.

"Open this," she instructed.

Following Shelby's instructions, Jesse's eyes widened as he saw what it contained.

"Shelby, I can't accept this."

"I want you to. I know how much you dislike asking your parents for money, and I know you've been living in an apartment here in Akron because you didn't want to move back into your parents' house. That means you don't have much leftover from your salary. Take the ticket and the money. Take your fresh start in New York."

"How can you afford this?"

"I've been saving for a long time, and my grandfather recently passed away…he left me some money and some real-estate. Trust me when I say I can afford to give you this. I want you call me when you get settled, because you know I'm going to worry."

Jesse smiled a little at Shelby's last sentence.

"I didn't know you were so sentimental, Shelby."

"I didn't know you were, either, Jesse," Shelby responded.

"I hope she's happy. I know I could make her happy…but I'm not the one she wants. Maybe she's scared, maybe she just doesn't think it could work, I don't really know. I do know that I felt like that song was directed at me, though."

"I understand. I hope you two get another chance, by the way. She seemed a lot more confident when you were around…and you were a lot more bearable when she was around."

This time Jesse laughed at Shelby's comment.

"I'm going to assume that was some kind of backwards compliment," he told her.

"Something like that. You go, I'll clean up here."

Reaching into his pocket, Jesse took the keys to the auditorium off of his keychain and handed them to his former coach.

"Welcome back, Shelby….and thanks."

Much to Jesse's surprise, Shelby leaned over and hugged him.

"I'm proud of you, too, Jesse. You have matured so much over the last couple of years. Go get that leading role on Broadway like I know you want to."

"I will."

* * *

A short while later, after making sure Jesse had left, Shelby turned off the lights to the auditorium. After locking the doors, she began to walk towards her car, ready to make her second trip of the day, to deliver her second envelope. She only hoped this conversation would go well. She wasn't expecting it, but she could still hope.


	33. The Gift Part 2

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Shelby raised her hand to knock on the door to the house Rachel shared with her dads. Although she had apologized to all three of them for her past mistakes, she was still worried she would over-step her boundaries somehow and end up offending them again, and therefore losing any potential relationship she had with her daughter. To her surprise, Rachel was the one to answer the door.

"Shelby? What are you doing here?" she wondered.

"I came to see you, actually. I called your dads yesterday, they said it was okay," Shelby replied, trying her best not to show her nerves.

"You must be our special guest, then. My dads are making dinner if you'd like to join us."

"I'd like that."

Rachel smiled at the older woman as she motioned for her to enter the house. As they walked towards the kitchen, Rachel took advantage of having another Barbra musical lover around.

"Which did you like better,  _Funny Girl_ ,  _Funny Lady_ , or  _Hello, Dolly!?"_

"Well, they all have their merits, but  _Funny Girl_  was the first Barbra musical I saw, so I'd have to go with that one. It has the most sentimental value. I watched it with my mom."

"Do you think I could meet her?"

"Meet who?" Shelby asked, not wanting to jump to any conclusions.

"Your mom. My grandmother. Is she still alive?"

"She is. She and my dad live in Florida, but I'll let you know when they're visiting next and we'll see if we can work something out. I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"Do you think they'd like me?"

"They will adore you," Shelby assured her with a smile. "Are you excited for graduation?"

"Yes and no. I feel like I'm simultaneously ready to move on and yet leaving everything I know is kind of terrifying, too."

"We keep telling her that she has nothing to worry about, and with all of the advances in technology now, keeping in touch will be no problem," Hiram said as Rachel and Shelby walked into the kitchen. "Hello, Shelby."

"Hello, Hiram," Shelby replied. "Whatever you're making smells delicious."

"I invited Shelby to dinner…I hope that's okay…" Rachel told her dads, looking back and forth between them for confirmation that she wasn't in trouble.

"If that's you want, honey, it's perfectly fine," Leroy responded. "I think it'll do us all some good to have someone new join us for dinner."

* * *

After dinner, Shelby and Rachel sat together in the living room since Hiram and Leroy had refused their help with dinner clean-up.

"I have something for you," Shelby began, reaching into her purse.

"A graduation present?" Rachel wondered.

"Sort of."

Taking the envelope Shelby held out to her, Rachel's mouth dropped open in surprise when she discovered what was inside.

"A plane ticket to New York and money?"

"Yes. I heard you were accepted to NYADA, so I asked your dads if it would be okay to give you a graduation/getting started in New York present."

"I'm not going to New York this year, though. I'm taking a year off to help Finn."

"I don't think that's wise."

"It's only a year. I'll start at NYADA next year; it's not a big deal."

"Rachel, trust me when I say that I know it may seem like a year is not a big deal right now, but it has the potential to turn into one. I have watched many talented students throw their futures away because they keep putting off going to college or going to auditions, or whatever avenue they want to take to their future career. Don't put this off. If Finn loves you like you claim he does, he will understand."

"It isn't going to be like that with us. He's just going to help Burt out for a while and then we'll move to New York together."

Shelby took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Rachel, I need you to hear me out, okay?"

"Okay…" Rachel responded worriedly.

"I know I've made some mistakes where you're concerned, and I'm not exactly the poster child for dreams that came true, but I need you to trust me, to listen to what I'm telling you. You are young, vibrant, and so very talented. You have your whole life ahead of you. I would hate for you to miss the opportunity of a lifetime because you decided to delay moving to New York for a year. I'm not saying you have to go to NYADA right away, college isn't for everyone, but I think at the very least you should move to New York."

"That's what my dads told me, too."

"I know it's scary, but you'll have Kurt and Blaine at least, right?"

Rachel smiled at the thought of her two best friends.

"They want me to move in with them."

"I think that would be a good arrangement."

"Will you visit?"

"Of course. I'd like for us to stay in touch."

"I'd like that, too."

"I'm not saying you have to make a decision right now, but I want you to keep in mind what I've told you."

"I will. I promise."

"Do you have time to help me with something?"

"I can try."

"I'm trying to decide which outfit I want to wear to graduation. I know the robes will cover it, but I still want to look nice."

"I understand," Shelby told her with a smile. "Do you have a few specific outfits in mind?"

"Yes. Kurt says he won't help me until I narrow it down, and I love my dads, but they aren't really very fashion-minded."

"Well, why don't you show me what you have and we'll go from there?"

"Great!" Rachel said excitedly, motioning for Shelby to follow her.

* * *

"Shelby and Rachel seem to be getting along well," Leroy commented as he and Hiram put away the now clean dishes.

"Kurt did say that they had been bonding over the last few months. I think it'll be good for her to be able to have a woman's perspective on things. Plus, Shelby's knowledge of music is by far superior to ours," Hiram replied.

"I still worry about her."

"She's our daughter. That's natural."

"Do you think Rachel will take the ticket?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. I hope so, but I don't know. She seems convinced that New York can wait."

Leroy sighed as he turned to his husband.

"We raised her better than this. We taught her to go for her dreams."

"We raised her to be her own person, too, and be able to make decisions for herself. We have to let her learn from her mistakes."

"I still don't like it," Leroy decided, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hiram sent his husband a sympathetic look as he touched his arm.

"I know, I don't either, but there isn't a lot we can do right now."

* * *

"I need your opinion."

"Rachel, it's late, what could possibly be so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" Kurt asked, grateful that it was at least the weekend and he could adjust his schedule slightly if needed.

"Shelby gave me a ticket to New York and money to get settled," Rachel revealed.

"She did?"

"I know, I was surprised, too. She thinks it's really important for me to go soon. She said she didn't want me to miss an opportunity to have the career I've always dreamed of."

"She has a point. I know you're afraid of what will happen if you leave Finn, but I agree with Shelby on this. I know Blaine would, too. We want you with us when we go to New York."

"I know, and I want to go, I just don't know if it's wise to go right now."

"You don't have to leave immediately. We still have graduation next week and then we have most of the summer."

"I know."

"What do  _you_  want to do, Rachel? Forget about Finn for a minute and be selfish. Tell me what  _you_  want."

"To go to New York."

"Then that's what you need to do. It's not like your dads aren't on board with it or anything like that."

"Finn isn't going to like this."

"Rachel, your world can't revolve around him. It's not healthy."

"You're one to talk."

"My world doesn't revolve around Blaine. Take your dads for example. They communicate, they make decisions together, but they've never stopped each other from pursuing something they're passionate about. That's true love. That's what Blaine and I try to do."

"I'm scared, Kurt."

"Scared of what?"

"Failure. Not being good enough. Lots of things."

"You are Rachel Berry. You are a force to be reckoned with. So the talent pool will be larger in New York, that just means you'll have to up your game. Make improvements, adjustments to be the best. I know you have it in you."

Rachel smiled before she spoke again.

"I'm really glad we became friends."

"Me, too. Whatever you decide, I'll support you if that's really what you want."

"Thanks, Kurt."

"Sleep on it. That's what my dad always tells me to do."

"I'll do that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"I've made a decision."

Hiram and Leroy looked up as they heard the sound of their daughter's voice, giving her their full attention.

"A decision about what, sweetie?" Hiram wondered.

"About New York," Rachel replied.

Leroy exchanged a look with his husband before turning back to their daughter.

"What did you decide, honey?" he asked.

"I want to go. Use the ticket Shelby gave me."

"Are you positive this is what you want?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay. Have you thought about where you're going to live?"

"Kurt and I talked last night; he said I could live with him and Blaine."

"I'd say that's a pretty ideal living arrangement," Hiram commented.

"I don't want to wait until the fall to move, though. I'm afraid I'll lose my resolve."

"When would you like to go?" Leroy asked.

"In a few weeks. Shelby said she has the summer off, so if you and Daddy can't stay with me the whole time, she told me that she would be willing to stay with me until I move in with Kurt and Blaine."

"What have you decided about college?"

"I will be starting at NYADA in the fall. I'm going to call on Monday."

"Have you told Finn yet?"

"I'm going over there now. I don't expect it to go over well."

"We support you, sweetie, remember that," Hiram advised.

"I will. I love you both, you know that, right?"

"Yes, honey, we do, and we love you, too," Leroy assured Rachel as he and Hiram hugged her tightly.

* * *

"Why do you look so nervous?" Finn asked as he watched Rachel pace around his room.

"I'm moving to New York," Rachel blurted out, unable to think of any other way to tell him.

"Yeah, next year."

"No. This year. In a few weeks."

"What? When did you decide this?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while. I was recently given the opportunity to make it happen, and I have decided to take advantage of it. New York is my dream, Finn. I need you to understand that."

"I thought I was your dream. We're supposed to get married, Rachel."

Rachel fought back tears as she tugged her engagement ring off of her finger and handed it to the boy in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I can't marry you."

"Just because you're moving to New York doesn't mean we can't get married."

"I'm sorry," Rachel repeated. "I just don't think I'm ready after all. I've never really been on my own before…and I think I need to be. I know I need to be."

"I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, and you will always have a special place in my heart, but I need to do this for me. I need you to give me some time to figure things out. I know you never wanted to go to New York, anyway."

"We could have been happy here."

"Maybe. Eventually I would come to regret my decision and I would blame you for it. I would resent you. I don't want that."

"You're taking the easy way out."

Rachel shook her head, doing her best to hold back her tears.

"I'm really not. You'll understand that someday," Rachel said softly before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

_**Three Months Later…** _

Walking into her first class at NYADA, Rachel noticed she was one of the first ones to arrive. Taking a seat near the front, she looked over the lyrics for the song she had selected to sing. She was determined not to let Dean Tibideaux down, especially considering this was her class. Her thoughts were interrupted a few minutes later by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Is this seat taken?"

Looking up, Rachel was surprised to see Jesse standing on the other side of the chair next to her.

"Jesse?" she asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Hello, Rachel," he replied with a small smile. "You never answered my question."

"It's not taken."

"I can find another seat if you don't want me to sit here."

"It's okay. It's actually nice to have someone in here that I know. Why are you taking this class, anyway? It's for freshmen."

"I am one. Again," Jesse told her. "I dropped out of UCLA."

"You told me you flunked out."

"Would you be mad if I told you I kind of stretched the truth? I dropped out, but I was pretty much flunking all of my classes anyway."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you drop out? I thought you wanted to go to there."

"I thought I did, too. I got there and things were really different. I couldn't handle being a little fish in a big pond."

"Isn't that basically what we are here?"

"Yeah, I guess, but it's different. The atmosphere is different…plus it's New York."

"That's very true."

* * *

Walking into her classroom, Carmen smiled when she saw Rachel and Jesse deep in conversation. She had a feeling that her instincts hadn't been wrong after all. Seeing them getting along so well also made her sure that she made the right decision in making them duet partners for the semester. As she began the class, she couldn't help but notice how although she was sure she had the full attention of both Rachel and Jesse, every so often they would glance at each other. It was as if they were having a full conversation just by looking at each other. With a small smile still on her face, she watched as Rachel made her way up to the front of the classroom.

"Hello. My name is Rachel Berry and I'll be singing  _New York State of Mind_."


	34. The Gift Part 3

**A/N:** Part 3! :) I don't really have anything else to say other than I hope you enjoy it and please review :)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee

* * *

Watching Rachel perform, Jesse suddenly felt that all-too-familiar ache in his heart. He longed to be up there performing with her, but he also longed to be the one she wanted to be with off-stage too. He had noticed she wasn't wearing a ring anymore, but that didn't necessarily mean she wasn't still involved with someone. Someone else was bound to notice how incredible she was. Knowing she would want a full critique of her performance later, Jesse tried to focus on the performance and not the performer. When Rachel rushed back to her seat, he wished the smile she had on her face was not only because she was still feeling the rush of performing but also because she was going to be in his company once more. He wanted that smile  _for_  him, not directed  _at_  him. Before he had a chance to say anything, he heard Dean Tibideaux address him.

"Would you like to go next, Mr. St. James?" she asked.

Jesse nodded, already knowing better than to argue with her. She was a lot like Shelby in that sense and it strangely gave him a bit of comfort. Once had reached the front of the room, he waited for the cue from Carmen that he could begin before he spoke again.

"Hello. My name is Jesse St. James and I'll be singing  _A Change is Gonna Come_."

* * *

The moment she heard Jesse start singing, Rachel was immediately pulled into his performance. It wasn't like with  _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , where his stage presence was on full display, but there was still something about it that made her unable to turn away or think about something else. It made her think of their first duet in the music store, of their duet in her bedroom a few days later, of him interrupting her pre-prom performance two years ago. She wanted to sing with him again, to see if they still had that spark between them.

After all of the performances were finished, Carmen announced the assignment for the following week.

"I have assigned you all duet partners as well as the song you are to perform together next week. Please see the list by the door. I am giving you some time before class ends today to meet with your partner and work out a rehearsal schedule. If you have any questions, please see me."

* * *

As she approached the list of assigned partners, Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and looking for her partner's name. She couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face when she saw the name listed next to hers.

"I guess you're stuck with me, Rach," Jesse teased from behind her when he came to the same realization she had.

"Ugh, this is going to be torture," Rachel mock-complained, making Jesse laugh.

"Nah, it'll be fun. It's not like this will be our first duet, either."

"We'll just have to show them all how it's done."

Jesse grinned at the petite brunette in front of him as he nodded in agreement.

"Of course. Come on, let's go get our sheet music and then we'll compare schedules."

Taking the folder off of the nearby table with her and Jesse's assigned group number on it, Rachel opened it to reveal their song. After reading the song title, she looked up at Jesse to see his reaction. She briefly saw something that looked like pain, but it was quickly replaced with a teasing smile.

"Think you can still keep up with me?" he asked.

"I think the question is can  _you_ still keep up with  _me_?" Rachel corrected, returning his smile.

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

* * *

"Kurt!" Rachel called as she walked into the apartment she shared with her two best friends.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Kurt asked, rushing out of a nearby room and clearly concerned by the tone of voice she'd used.

"I…don't know."

"What happened?"

Rachel sighed as she began to prepare herself some tea.

"Jesse goes to NYADA," she said simply.

"Jesse St. James?"

"What other Jesse do we know?"

"Good point. How do you know he's at NYADA, though?"

"We have a couple of classes together, and he's my duet partner for Dean Tibideaux's class."

"You mean she's using the two of you as an example of ideal duet partners."

Rachel sent her best friend a confused look before she continued preparing her tea.

"Why would she do that? She's never heard us sing together."

"No, but she's heard you individually. If she's anything like Shelby, she knows which voices will complement each other. Even if he can be a jerk sometimes, the guy can sing."

"I know," Rachel admitted softly.

"There's more to it than that," Kurt decided. "What's going on, Rachel? You know you can tell me anything."

"Do you remember that butterflies in your stomach feeling you got when you first met Blaine?"

"Yeah. It's never really gone away. I figure that means something. Why do you ask?"

"I don't get butterflies when I see Finn…but I do with Jesse."

"You never told me that."

"I tried to forget. I was supposed to be happy with Finn. Then Jesse had to come along and ruin everything."

"You mean he showed you what it's like to be with someone who is just as crazy about you as you are about them?"

"Yes!"

"Do you still have feelings for Jesse?" Kurt wondered, searching his friend's face.

"Would you be able to forget Blaine?" Rachel asked humorlessly.

"No."

"I've never been able to forget Jesse. I tried to tell myself I was happy with Finn. I was finally getting what I always wanted. That's not really true, though. I wasn't happy."

"So just see how things play out with Jesse. Maybe he'll slip up and reveal something."

"Doubtful. Jesse is very guarded."

"Not around you, he's not. I've witnessed your looks-only conversations. I'm pretty sure you two are on your own wavelength sometimes."

"What am I supposed to do, kiss him and see if he kisses me back?"

"Sure."

"Kurt!"

"Rachel, you are like the sister I never had, I love you dearly, but it's time to start acting like an adult. If you want Jesse, go after him. Show him that you share his feelings. I'll have to get the scoop about his feelings for you from Blaine."

Realizing what he'd just said, Kurt clapped his hands over his mouth as Rachel sent him a very confused look.

"Why would Blaine know how Jesse feels about me?" she asked as calmly as she could manage.

"Because he's Jesse's cousin and also one of his good friends."

"What?! Why are you just telling me this now?! Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you are in  _so_ much trouble right now!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't find out until Blaine and I were already together and then I didn't know how to tell you."

"Why didn't  _Blaine_  tell me?"

"I told him not to. I said I wanted to tell you…and I did. You hardly left Finn's side the last few years, so it was kind of difficult to find time to tell you. Plus, you know how much Finn resented Blaine at first."

"You should have told me," Rachel nearly whispered, taking her tea and walking into her bedroom.

"Well, that went well," Kurt said to himself as he took his phone out to give his boyfriend the heads up about Rachel's current mood.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked, noticing the concerned look on his cousin's face.

"Rachel didn't know that we're not only related, but also friends, until just a few minutes ago," Blaine revealed.

"What?! Why didn't you tell her?"

"Kurt said he wanted to."

"Two years later?"

"I thought he told her already and it wasn't that big of a deal so he didn't say anything."

"You're clearly underestimating the Rachel Berry dramatics."

"Why didn't  _you_  tell her?" Blaine retorted.

"I thought she knew, plus I was trying not to do anything to upset her or make her hate me again."

"Maybe you can talk to her. Kurt said you always were able to get her to calm down."

"I doubt she wants to see me anywhere other than class and rehearsal."

"Jesse, you are the one who told me to stop fighting my feelings and pursue Kurt. It's time you take your own advice. Finn isn't in Rachel's life anymore. They haven't spoken in months."

"I really hate it when you're right."

"I know," Blaine reminded him with a laugh.

* * *

Walking into his own empty apartment, Jesse sighed as he flopped down on the couch. He'd talked to Rachel, and they had even started to work on their duet for next week. He still wanted to be part of her life, for her to be part of his. It's what he had wanted for years now. Maybe if he'd been wiser the first time around, he wouldn't be in this situation. A few moments later, his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello?" he answered, though he already knew it was Shelby.

"Hi, Jesse," Shelby replied. "How was your first day at NYADA?"

"I have two classes with Rachel, she's my duet partner for the semester, and I'm still wondering what would have happened if we hadn't broken up. Did you talk Dean Tibideaux into putting Rachel and me and together on purpose?"

"No. That was her decision. I had nothing to do with it, I promise. I'm not surprised, though. I would have done the same thing."

"She kind of reminds me of you."

"Who?"

"Dean Tibideaux. Her attitude about her classes and music made me flashback to my Vocal Adrenaline days."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not really sure yet. I'm hoping it's good because I made the most improvement during the four years when you were my coach."

"I'm sure you both will excel in your classes. You're both very talented."

"I intend to get Rachel back. You can't interfere."

"I won't….at least not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave Rachel an envelope, too."

"You did?"

"Yes. I knew New York is where you both belonged, at the very least. If I could help you get back together in any way, I knew I needed to do it. I also couldn't just stand idly by and watch Rachel waste her talent. Lucky for me her dads were on my side."

"You should have told me."

"What difference would it have made if I had? Would you have given up the opportunity to live in your favorite city, go to the school you were so nervous to audition for that you nearly choked?"

"I don't get nervous," Jesse automatically retorted.

"You and I both know that isn't true," Shelby reminded him. "Now answer my questions."

Jesse sighed as he reluctantly came to the conclusion that Shelby was right.

"No. I still would have jumped at the chance to live in New York, to attend NYADA."

"That's what I thought. I have faith in the two of you, by the way. To find someone who understands you so well is rare. If she is the one you want, then I suggest you make your intentions known before someone else does."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"How are things otherwise?"

"Just fine. My sister and grandmother stopped by, took some measurements, went shopping, decorated the place for me."

"Did you ask them to?"

"No. I could tell the moment Gen walked in that she couldn't stand how sparsely decorated it was, so I gave her permission to fix it. Grandma gave me some money, Gen cooked while I spoiled my nephew."

"Well, I'm glad you and your sister were able to become close again. Just let me know if you need anything else."

"I will. Thanks, Shelby."

* * *

A few weeks later, as they prepared for another duet, Rachel and Jesse found themselves spending more and more time together. As they were packing up after rehearsal, Rachel cautiously asked Jesse what she had been wondering for a while now.

"So…are you seeing anyone?"

Surprised at Rachel's question, Jesse stumbled over his response, something he  _never_  did.

"No…not really. I mean, there's a girl I'm interested in, but I don't know if she likes me that way. What about you?"

"No. No, I'm not seeing anyone," Rachel replied softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jesse."

"Rachel, wait."

Rachel shook her head, adopting the best smile she could manage.

"Whoever she is, I hope she realizes how you feel before it's too late," she said before turning and practically running out of the room.

"You and me both," Jesse muttered as he picked up his bag and left the room.

He had been debating for a while whether or not to tell Rachel how he felt. He simultaneously wanted to know how she felt and dreaded the answer if it wasn't what he wanted it to be.

* * *

A few days later, as she and Jesse finished singing, Rachel found herself repeating a past action, only this time with a different boy. Feeling as though there was some magnetic pull emanating from Jesse, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. When he didn't immediately respond, she pulled away, backing up to put some space between them.

"Rachel…" Jesse started, reaching out for her hand, startled when she backed up further. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Forget that happened. I'm sorry."

"Why should I forget it?"

"Because it was a mistake."

"We both know that's not true. When are you going to stop lying to me, and to yourself?"

"When you stop lying to me!" Rachel retorted a little more intensely than she'd intended.

Jesse sent her a confused look before he spoke again.

"Lying about what?" he asked as calmly as he could manage.

"That you actually want to be here with me. You could be spending time with that girl you're so interested in."

"I am spending time with her."

"Doesn't she want to spend more time with you?"

"I should hope so. She's been kind of distant lately, though. Like she doesn't want me around."

Closing her eyes and fighting back the tears she was already beating herself up for, Rachel took a deep breath before opening her eyes and asking her next question.

"Do I know her?"

"Yes."

"Who is she?" Rachel heard herself asking.

"You," Jesse replied simply, getting tired of being so vague all the time.

"What?"

"The girl I'm interested in, she's you."

Finding that she was unable to form words to express what she was feeling, Rachel simply sat down on the nearby chair.

"Rachel?" Jesse asked, moving to crouch in front of her and taking her hands in his.

"Me?" she managed to say.

Jesse chuckled as he nodded.

"Yes, you…dramatics and all."

"You're one to talk."

"What was it that Kurt called us? The drama king and queen of McKinley?"

Rachel managed a watery laugh as she remembered Kurt saying that. It had been her first clue that they could maybe be friends one day. He was one of the first people to call her a drama queen and not mean anything derogatory by it.

"I guess we'll have to get him to change it to drama king and queen of NYADA," she said before turning serious. "Why didn't you respond when I kissed you?"

"I was surprised. I promise it won't happen again."

In answer, Rachel promptly launched herself at Jesse, causing him to lose his balance. With his arms still wrapped around her, they both tumbled to the floor. Jesse was the first to begin laughing, shortly followed by Rachel.

"Sorry," Rachel told him as she attempted to stop laughing.

"No, you're not, but that's okay," Jesse told her.

"It appears we need to work on your balance, Mr. St. James."

"Are you volunteering to help me, Miss Berry?"

"Well, you  _are_  a fabulous duet partner. If my memory serves me correctly, you're also a fabulous dance partner. I'd hate to have to find a new dance partner because my first choice refused to work on his balance issues."

"You know that means you'll have to spend more time with me, right?"

"That's the plan."

"Of course you have a plan."

Rachel grinned at him as she nodded.

"It's part of my charm," she informed him.

"Whatever you say, Rach," Jesse replied, leaning forward and capturing Rachel's lips with his before she could say anything else.

Wrapping her arms around Jesse's neck, Rachel returned the kiss, not caring that they were still lying on the floor of the rehearsal studio.

"Jess," she managed between kisses.

"Hmm?"

"We need to get up. Besides, our rehearsal time is almost over and I'm hungry, so as my boyfriend, it's your duty to make sure I don't starve."

"Your boyfriend, huh?" Jesse teased as he stood and then held his hands out for Rachel's.

"Yes. If you think you can handle that title again, that is," Rachel replied as she let Jesse help her stand.

"I think I can handle it."

"I hope so, too. You wouldn't want to fail your first boyfriend test. It wouldn't bode well for our future."

Jesse laughed before stealing another quick kiss from Rachel and then beginning to gather their things.

"I suppose it wouldn't. I think I know the perfect place to take you."

"It's vegan-friendly, right?"

"Of course. Lots of vegan options. My cousin happened to mention that a certain best friend of his had found a vegan restaurant she wanted to try, but hadn't had a chance to go to yet."

"Oh really? Remind me to thank your cousin for telling you about it."

"I'm pretty sure letting him and his boyfriend have the apartment to themselves for the night would be enough thanks."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rachel told him as she put her copy of the sheet music back in her bag.

"Ready to go?" Jesse asked a few moments later.

"Do you mind if we stop at my place so I can shower and change before we go to dinner?"

"Do you have your other set of clothes with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because my place is closer to here and closer to the restaurant. We can go back to your place if you want, though."

"No, it's okay. I want to see your place, anyway, so it's perfect. I'll call Kurt and let him know I won't be home until later."

"You're sure this is what you want?" Jesse asked as he and Rachel excited the studio.

"You mean us?" Rachel wanted to clarify. After seeing Jesse nod, she spoke again. "I'm positive this is what I want. Truthfully, I've never stopped wanting it. We have a real chance to be together and I don't want to waste that chance."

"I don't, either," Jesse replied.

Reaching for Jesse's hand, Rachel laced their fingers together.

"Drama king and queen of NYADA, remember?"

Jesse smiled as he nodded again.

"Broadway's future power couple," he added.

"I really like the sound of that one," Rachel decided as she and Jesse began to walk.

"Me, too."

* * *

"Okay. Don't have too much fun and don't be home too late. You know I hate having my beauty sleep interrupted."

Walking into the apartment and catching the tail end of the conversation Kurt was having with whomever he was talking to on the phone, Blaine was immediately confused.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked, hanging up his coat.

"Rachel. She and Jesse are going on their first official New York date," Kurt revealed excitedly.

"You know, when Shelby called and asked me to help her get Rachel and Jesse back together, I wasn't sure it would work. They're both extremely stubborn."

"Which is why you recruited me to help. They're probably both going to kill us when they find out."

Blaine laughed as he nodded in agreement.

"They'll probably start with Shelby first, though. Maybe we'll be lucky and they'll decide to forgive us all because they're happy together?"

"Doubtful. Shelby will probably be on the receiving end of most of their wrath, though."

"Speaking of Shelby, we should probably call her."

"No, I don't think so," Kurt said. "I think we should leave that up to Rachel and Jesse. They  _just_  got back together. Let them enjoy their date."

"This also means we have the apartment to ourselves for the night."

"I'm willing to let you pick the musical as long as it's not Barbra."

Blaine laughed before he spoke again.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Judy, actually."

"Ooh, good choice. I approve. I don't care which one you pick. Do you know where Rachel and Jesse are going by the way?"

"No, but I have a feeling I know which restaurant he chose."

"Did you tell him who the owner of said restaurant is?"

"No. I just told him there was a new vegan-friendly restaurant in town that Rachel had mentioned she wanted to try. Both of which are true. I just left out some details."

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you and Jesse are related…then you do things like that and I'm reminded that you really are."

"It's St. James trait for sure," Blaine agreed with a laugh.

"She's going to kill us both. Murder us in our sleep."

"No, she's not like that. She'll just hide all of your Judy movies and my Michael Jackson albums."

"Probably," Kurt agreed with a sigh.


	35. The Gift Part 4

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee. My OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

Stepping into Jesse's apartment building, Rachel was only slightly surprised by how nice it was. It wasn't fancy, that wasn't something that would appeal to him. At least she didn't think so. She wasn't really sure who this Jesse was, but from what she had seen in the few weeks since they'd been reacquainted, he was a more mature version of the boy she'd met in the music store.

"Rach?" Jesse asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Looking over at him, Rachel realized the elevator was waiting for them and he was holding his hand out for hers.

"Sorry, just thinking," she told him with a smile as she placed her hand in his.

"Thinking about what?"

"You. Us. This place."

"Good thoughts I hope."

Rachel smiled and nodded, moving to wrap her arms around Jesse's waist and lay her head on his chest. Her smile grew when she felt him wrap his arms around her in return.

"I missed your hugs," Jesse whispered.

"I missed yours, too," Rachel replied, tilting her face up for a kiss from her boyfriend.

As they ended the kiss, they heard the ding of the elevator, letting them know they had reached the correct floor. Keeping an arm around Rachel's shoulders, Jesse led her down the hall to his apartment.

"Do you live by yourself?" Rachel asked as she looked around Jesse's apartment.

"Yes. My list of acceptable roommates is rather short, I'm afraid."

"I understand. If it weren't for Kurt and Blaine, I would have had to beg my dads to let me live by myself. I don't know if I'd really want to, but I think it would be better than living with someone I might not get along with. How can you afford this place by yourself?"

"It's my grandma's, actually. She decided to move in with my sister after my nephew was born so she could help her and my brother-in-law. When she heard I had gotten accepted to NYADA and that I was moving out here, she told me I could live here free of charge. I have money saved up from working at Carmel plus money Shelby gave me to get started here, and my sister sends me stuff sometimes."

"When did you and your sister make amends?" Rachel wondered.

Jesse was silent for a minute as he thought about his answer.

"We started talking again a couple of years ago. Shortly before I came back to apologize to you. She and our grandma have always been close, so when Gen and I started to make amends, my grandma and I started to do the same. Well, we started to get close, rather. We were never really angry with each other; it was more we never really had a chance to get to know each other."

"Gen is your sister's name?"

"It's Genevieve, but I call her Gen."

"I think I remember you mentioning her a few times."

"Probably here and there," Jesse agreed.

"Did you say Shelby gave you money to get started here?" Rachel asked, wondering if she had heard Jesse correctly earlier.

"Yes, that and a plane ticket voucher. She told me she gave you those things as well."

"So this was another way for her to manipulate us? I thought she was done interfering."

"It's Shelby, she's never really done interfering," Jesse told her. "I made it clear that she was not to interfere with whatever relationship we might have-friendship or romantic. She didn't make me say or do any of the things I've done. She knows how much this city means to the both of us, how much we both want to be on Broadway. She hurt us both and this was the only way she could think of to make it up to us. To make sure we got here and got settled so we could start really pursuing our dreams."

"I hate it when you're right," Rachel declared with a sigh.

Jesse chuckled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it, since I'm  _always_  right," he told her.

Rachel laughed as she shook her head.

"That's what you think."

"It's what I know."

"Uh-huh, sure."

Reaching out, Jesse tilted Rachel's face up so he could look into her eyes when he spoke.

"Rachel, I promise that everything I have said or done, and everything I will say or do in the future, will be of my own free will. I want to be with you, to take this chance and make the most of it. I can make you happy if you let me."

"I know you can," Rachel whispered in response before leaning up and pressing her lips to Jesse's, smiling when she felt him kiss her back this time.

"You know, if you don't get ready soon, we won't be able to make it to the restaurant and get you home on time," he told her when they ended the kiss. "You can use the bathroom in the guest bedroom."

Rachel smiled and nodded, moving to pick up her bag before walking into the guest bedroom to begin getting ready for her first New York date with Jesse.

* * *

"Have you heard from Rachel yet?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt got settled on the couch.

"Just a text saying she hopes we enjoy having the apartment to ourselves and that I better not hide any of her Barbra movies," Kurt responded.

"Sounds like Rachel. Do you think she'll have fun tonight?"

"I'd be surprised ifs he didn't. Jesse might not be one of my favorite people, but minus the egging incident, which I now know was more than what it seemed, he's never treated Rachel with anything but respect. When he was part of New Directions, I remember walking into the choir room and they would be sitting close to each other, with Jesse's arm around Rachel's shoulders and they would be just sitting there, talking. Like there was nothing else in the world they'd rather do. I wanted that. To find someone who I could talk to for hours and not get bored of."

"Isn't that what we have?" Blaine wondered.

"It is," Kurt assured him. "I just didn't really understand how she felt those few months she was with Jesse until we met, until we started dating. Now that I get it, I want her to be able to have that back."

"You'd be willing to get to know Jesse for Rachel?"

"Not just for her. For you, too. He's your family. They're going to be married someday, and so are we. I think it would be best if we got to know each other now."

Blaine smiled as he leaned over to give Kurt a quick kiss before he spoke again.

"What makes you so sure they're going to get married?"

"Because Rachel told me it's something she had dreamed about when she and Jesse were together the first time."

"I thought she loved Finn?"

"She loved the idea of him. The popular guy who falls for the unpopular girl and makes her popular. Rachel has always wanted to be liked. She was tired of the slushies to her face and the name-calling. She thought Finn could change that for her. In reality, I always kind of expected her to follow Jesse back to Carmel. She would have been at the top of the proverbial food chain there."

"Well, I hope they at least enjoy each other's company tonight. They're both in for a surprise and they'll both probably yell at me for not telling them."

"It's about time someone was able to surprise them," Kurt decided as he pressed the play button on the remote.

"I agree."

* * *

"Rachel's going to be here tonight…with Jesse," Hiram revealed to his husband as he walked into the back office of the restaurant.

"You're the one who wanted to surprise her," Leroy automatically reminded him, pausing when he comprehended the second part of Hiram's sentence. "Jesse…as in Jesse St. James?"

"What other Jesse does she know?"

"Good point. Are they back together?"

"Kurt didn't say. He just said that Blaine had recommended Jesse take Rachel here. Rachel found one of the flyers around campus a couple of weeks ago and had mentioned to Kurt and Blaine that she wanted to try the food here."

"I'm sure Rachel will be thrilled, don't worry about it too much."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Once she had finished getting ready, Rachel walked back out to the living room, smiling when she saw Jesse waiting for her.

"This isn't too casual, is it?" she asked him.

"No, you look beautiful, as always."

"Flatterer."

"I try."

Rachel laughed as she put on and buttoned up her coat.

"Let's go, I'm starving," she said, holding out her hand for Jesse's.

Taking Rachel's hand, Jesse led her into the hallway, locking his apartment behind them before continuing to lead her outside.

* * *

Walking into the restaurant, Rachel immediately noticed the name.

" _Prime Thyme._  That's what Daddy always wanted to name his restaurant," she commented.

"He always used to make bean salad when I would come over for dinner," Jesse remembered. "He knew it was my favorite."

"He'd always make sure to send some home with you, too."

"Then there were the times when he made us work for our dinner."

"That was so unfair, but very sneaky. He'd butter us up by making our favorite dishes and then he or Dad would ask us to sing something for them. They would ask you to play the piano, because Daddy claimed he wasn't as good at it as you, and they'd always have a song in mind. A song that just happened to be a duet."

"It's not like I was going to pass up the opportunity to sing with you," Jesse reminded her.

"Me, neither."

Before either could say anything else, they were interrupted by the hostess letting them know a table was ready for them.

* * *

"Are you expecting someone?" Jesse wondered, seeing Rachel look around with a pensive expression on her face.

"I…don't know," Rachel answered, turning to face her boyfriend. "It's just this place is so much like the restaurant Daddy always said he wanted to open. I can't really explain it, I'm sorry."

"Maybe your dads are in New York now and they wanted to surprise you?"

"Maybe."

"Would you like it if they moved here?"

"I'd love it. I'd love to have them around more, to be able to see them more often."

"Well, judging by the menu, I'd say there is a high probability that your wish came true," Jesse commented.

After looking over the menu, Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to get my hopes up, though."

"So let's change the subject. Get your mind off of it. I was looking through the schedule for Dean Tibideaux's class again and I noticed that the last duet we sing is one that we choose."

"Do you have a song in mind?"

"I was thinking  _Hello_. If that's okay with you, that is."

"I'd like that," Rachel told him with a smile.

* * *

After they had finished their meal, Jesse and Rachel lingered at their table a little while longer, neither ready to leave the other's company yet. As her back was to the kitchen area, Rachel didn't see her dads walking towards them. Carefully slipping his show-face into place, Jesse kept Rachel engaged in conversation until Hiram and Leroy were closer.

"Surprise," they said simultaneously.

Jesse couldn't help but smile as he saw Rachel's eyes widen before she turned and saw her dads standing in front of her. She hugged them both tightly, peppering them with questions.

"What about the house in Lima?" she wondered.

"We still have it. We turned the top floor into a decent-sized apartment for us to live in while we're here," Hiram explained.

"How long are you here for?"

"We'll be here the majority of the time, but we'll go back to Lima every couple of months or so. Your Aunt Isabel is keeping an eye on the house for us."

"Hello again, Jesse," Leroy said, acknowledging the boy at his daughter's side.

"Hello, Mr. and Mr. Berry," Jesse replied.

"We'll let you two get back to your date, but we wanted to surprise you and say hello. Call us tomorrow."

"I will," Rachel promised before hugging each of her dads one more time and then turning to Jesse. "Did you know?"

"Not until I saw them walking towards us. I didn't want to ruin the surprise, so I didn't say anything."

"Thank you."

"For what? Not ruining the surprise?"

"Well, that and for tonight. It was nice to be able to see your place here, and I always have a good time when I'm with you."

"Me, too," Jesse agreed. "Ready to go?"

"I suppose we better. Kurt will worry if I'm home too late…or so he says. Really it's just that he doesn't like to have his sleep interrupted."

Jesse chuckled as he slid an arm around Rachel's shoulders and began to lead her out of the restaurant.

"Sounds like Kurt. I'm glad you two became friends."

"I am, too. I'm pretty sure he is, too."

"Have you two had any diva-offs lately?" Jesse inquired.

"No, not lately. He'd probably go for it, though. It would all be in good fun. We'd have to find a third judge because you and Blaine are both biased, so it would end in a tie."

"What about Shelby? She was talking about visiting over a long weekend. You might be her daughter, but she'd pick Kurt if she thought he was better."

"That's true. Maybe. I'll have to talk to him about it. It's a good idea."

"Of course it is."

Rachel laughed as she shook her head.

"Whatever you say, Jess."

* * *

Letting herself into the apartment, Rachel wasn't surprised to find a Judy movie musical playing on the TV, with Kurt and Blaine cuddled together on the couch.

"How was your date?" Kurt asked a few moments later, having stopped the movie to talk to her.

"Wonderful. You two go back to your movie, I'll see you in the morning."

"Do you want to finish watching it with us? We'll wait for you to change."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, go change and get back here."

Rachel smiled and nodded, taking her phone out to send Jesse a quick text as she walked to her room to change.

* * *

As he walked into his own apartment, Jesse was surprised to find his sister waiting for him.

"Gen? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I flew in this afternoon for work. I had to change my flight because it took longer than expected. I was thinking we could have dinner together, but you weren't here. I tried knocking, but you didn't answer, so I let myself in to make sure you were okay," Genevieve explained as she stood to hug her brother.

"You could have called me."

"My phone died on the way here. Where were you?"

"On a date with my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend? Since when?"

"Yes. Officially since this afternoon, actually, but I've been interested in her for years."

"You mean Rachel?"

"Yes."

"Can I meet her?"

"I dropped her off at her apartment already, but maybe next time you're in town you can."

"Maybe?"

"I have to ask Rachel first."

"Well, I should hope she wants to meet her future sister-in-law."

"Gen, please," Jesse said with an exasperated sigh, causing Genevieve to simply laugh in response.

"Older sister privileges," she reminded him. "I think it's cute that you already know you want to marry her."

"Yes, well, she might not at the moment, so just don't mention it if I do let you meet her. Okay?"

"Fine. I promise to be nice."

"Have you gotten a hotel room yet?"

"No. That's my next stop."

"Gen, I have a two bedroom apartment with no roommate. Just use the guest bedroom. You know Grandma would never let us hear the end of it if I didn't offer to let you stay here instead of in a hotel."

"If I don't see you before I leave, thanks for letting me stay and I hope things work out with Rachel."

"Thanks. 'Night, big sister."

"'Night, little brother."

* * *

A couple of weeks later, as they awaited their turn to sing the duet they'd been assigned, Rachel and Jesse sat next to each other with their hands clasped together. Neither was aware of their instructor watching them with a smile on her face.

"Miss Berry, Mr. St. James, it's your turn," she told them once the current performers had finished.

Once they had reached the front of the room, Jesse glanced over at Rachel before giving the accompanist a signal that they were ready. With a small smile, Rachel began the song, followed soon after by Jesse.

_I do swear that I'll always be there_  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care  
Through weakness and strength  
Happiness and sorrow, for better or worse  
I will love you with every beat of my heart

_From this moment, life has begun_  
 **From this moment, you are the one** __  
Right beside you, __**is where I belong  
From this moment on**

**From this moment, I have been blessed**   
_I live only for your happiness_   
**And for your love,** _**I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on** _

* * *

After class had ended, Jesse took Rachel's hand and had begun to lead her out of the classroom when his phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he glanced at the caller ID before turning to his girlfriend.

"It's my sister. I should take this or she'll worry."

"Go ahead. As long as you don't expect your hand back anytime soon."

In response, Jesse squeezed the hand he held before answering the phone.

"Hi, Gen."

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Rachel and I are going to dinner with her dads, but other than that, no. Why?"

"Joel, James, and Grandma decided to accompany me here this time. We have hotel rooms, I convinced Grandma to let you have your space. We were hoping to meet Rachel."

"I'll talk to her about it and call you back."

Once he had hung up with his sister, Jesse turned to Rachel to pose his question, but she began to talk before he could ask it.

"You should spend time with your family. We can re-schedule dinner with my dads."

"My family wants to meet you," Jesse told her.

"Do you want me to meet them?" Rachel wondered.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know…I wasn't sure if we were…serious…enough for that yet…"

Pulling Rachel into a private corner, Jesse took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"When you picture your future, what do you see?" he asked.

"Being a Broadway star, of course…but also…a family. I want romance, I want to get married. I want someone who is willing to take the time to understand me. Someone who will understand what my dreams mean to me."

"Have you found any of that yet?"

"I have all of that with you. At least, I think I do."

"Broadway's future power couple, right?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, leaning up to give Jesse a quick kiss.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too," Jesse replied, sharing a grin with Rachel. "I was going to tell you first, you know."

Rachel giggled as she hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"I beat you to it. You'll have to just deal with it."

"I think I can do that."

"If you want to keep me, you don't really have a choice."

"Whatever you say, Rach," Jesse told her with a laugh as they began to walk again.

"So, does this mean I can meet your family?" Rachel wondered.

"If that's what you want."

"It's what I want."

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

"What are you so giddy about?" Kurt asked as he saw Rachel walk into the apartment with a large smile on her face.

"Jesse loves me and I met his family tonight," Rachel replied.

"I take it that went well?"

"Yes. Although I kept seeing his sister and grandmother whispering throughout the night, but I couldn't catch what it was about."

"Probably just how cute you and Jesse are together and wondering when you two will get married."

"Marriage is a little while off, don't you think?"

"Rachel, you almost got married in high school. Senior year was the longest you and Finn were together without breaking up. You two weren't ready to get married. At least not to each other."

"I don't even know if Jesse has thought about it…at least not for sure."

"I'm pretty sure it has. I would suggest living together before you get married, though."

Knowing what Kurt was hinting at, Rachel sent him a glare.

"Jesse and I are more compatible than Finn and I."

"It's about time you figured that out."

"Since when did you become Jesse's biggest fan?" Rachel wondered.

It wasn't that she was complaining, it was just unexpected and she wasn't sure when things had changed.

"Come with me," Kurt commanded, motioning for her to follow him over to a nearby mirror.

"Why are we standing in front of a mirror?"

"I don't know that I'm his biggest fan, I'm pretty sure that title belongs to you, but look in the mirror, Rachel. You're smiling more, you seem a lot happier. I'm sure part of that is being in your dream city, attending one of the most prestigious musical theater schools in the country, but another part is because you finally found someone who appreciates everything about you."

Rachel studied herself in the mirror before she responded to Kurt.

"I feel happier. My dads are nearby, Shelby and I have become closer, I'm doing well in school, I have the best roommates, and the best boyfriend. I ended up luckier than I thought I could ever be when I was getting slushies tossed in my face every day."

"What's Jesse doing tonight?"

"Homework most likely. Why?" Rachel asked, turning to face her best friend.

"Because it's now officially Thanksgiving weekend. We don't have classes until Monday."

"Okay…but what does that have to do with me going to see Jesse?"

"Well, Blaine and I are going to Lima tomorrow, to have Thanksgiving with my family. We just want to make sure you're okay while we're gone."

"Kurt, I'll be fine. I promise."

"But you shouldn't be alone if you don't have to be."

"I'm not inviting myself over to stay with Jesse."

Before either could say anything else, they heard a knock at the door.

"It's your turn to answer it," Kurt reminded her as he walked into the bedroom he shared with Blaine.

"It's always my turn," Rachel muttered.

* * *

When she opened the door, Rachel was surprised to find her boyfriend standing there.

"Jesse? What are you doing here?"

"I tried calling, but then I realized you left your phone at my place," Jesse replied, handing Rachel her phone before continuing. "Then I figured it was a good opportunity to try and convince you to spend the weekend with me."

"You haven't been talking to Kurt, have you?"

"No. Why?"

"He and Blaine are going to Lima for the weekend, and he's worried about me staying here alone."

"I didn't know about that, I just thought we could take advantage of the long weekend to take some time to relax together."

"Relax together at your place or mine?" Rachel wondered.

"Whichever you prefer," Jesse answered.

"You'd let me stay with you for the weekend?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I know how particular you are about your space…"

"Rachel, if there's one person I know I won't mind sharing space with, it's you."

"I have to pack, so it'll probably be a little while…" Rachel told him, biting her lip in a nervous gesture.

"Do you want me to wait out here?" Jesse teased.

"You can keep me company while I pack," Rachel decided, taking his hand and leading him into the apartment.

A short while later, as she was getting ready to leave with Jesse, Rachel walked into the living room to see Kurt sitting on the couch, talking on the phone with Blaine.

"Is Blaine running late?" Rachel asked.

"No. He's just picking up some food. Are you going to Jesse's?"

"Yes. You both can stop worrying about me now. Call me when you get to Lima, okay?"

"We will. Tell your dads Blaine and I say Happy Thanksgiving."

"I will if you tell your dad and Carole the same from me."

"Deal. I expect a text or a phone call when you get to Jesse's, too."

"I'll text you," Rachel promised, giving Kurt a hug before walking back over to her boyfriend.

"Ready to go?" he asked, lifting up her bag.

"Yes, but I can carry my own bag, Jess."

"It's fine, Rach. I want to do nice things for you, remember?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, taking Jesse's free hand and lacing their fingers together as they walked out of the apartment.

* * *

**A/N 2:**  The song Rachel and Jesse sing is called "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain featuring Bryan White.


	36. Trouble

**A/N:**  This was inspired in part by a post on tumblr that was the .gif of Jesse challenging Finn to a sing-off in the parking lot. The rest of the inspiration came from a few other St. Berrians deciding that a "what if" scenario, where Finn had accepted Jesse's challenge, should take place via fanfic. Then I found a song I think would be perfect for Jesse to sing, and the rest is history. This happened. It turned out a bit differently than I anticipated when I started it, but I hope you all enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee. The beginning dialogue between Jesse, Rachel, and Finn is taken directly from the episode "Power of Madonna".

* * *

Before walking up to the girl he had unceremoniously dumped and then watched start to date another guy, Finn had made sure said guy wasn't around so he could talk to Rachel alone. He knew she was more apt to agree with him if they were alone.

"Hey," he greeted.

Having been busy marking an important date on her in-locker calendar, Rachel hadn't noticed Finn approaching. Knowing he wouldn't go away until they talked, she took a deep breath before addressing him.

"If you're going to criticize me and mock me again about Jesse again, you can can it," she told him as she shut her locker with a huff.

Even though Rachel was no longer looking at him, Finn continued, undeterred.

"I wanted to apologize. The only reason you were even open to dating Jesse is because I was such an ass-Mr. Tough Guy and all that. I really liked you…and I could've had you, but…I blew it."

"You really liked me…" Rachel repeated, unsure what else to say and wishing Jesse would show up soon.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Rachel felt Jesse slide his arm around her shoulders before he took his turn addressing Finn.

"Okay, Finn, I know we have a big show-down coming," Jesse began, turning his head to glance at Rachel before continuing, "so let's just decide on the arena. Sing off. The parking lot. Five o'clock. Be there."

Seeing Finn's panicked expression, and Jesse's confident one, Rachel immediately knew who would be the victor of that particular skirmish.

"No," she whispered, wanting only to save her fellow Glee club member from humiliation.

"Welcome to New Directions," Finn said a few moments later.

Watching Finn extend his hand towards Jesse, Rachel once again knew what the outcome of the situation would be.

Raising an eyebrow at the taller boy, Jesse kept his free hand at his side as Finn continued to dig himself into a deeper hole.

"Franky, I need you. I'm tired of carrying the male vocals all by myself."

"I don't think so, Finn," he told him before turning to Rachel. "Ready, Rach?"

Rachel looked up at her boyfriend with a smile as she reached up to lace their fingers together.

"I am now," she told him.

Watching Rachel and Jesse walk away, with Jesse's head slightly bent towards Rachel as he listened to her talk, Finn began to panic. Turning around, he quickly headed towards the auditorium, where the rest of New Directions was waiting.

* * *

"You're crazy, you know that, right?" Rachel asked as she and Jesse walked into the empty choir room.

"For you, I am," Jesse replied, bending to brush his lips with hers.

"You're adorable, but are you sure challenging Finn was a good idea?"

"You said yourself that you wanted to leave New Directions. Might as well go out with a bang, right?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go, Jesse. It's not like your former team would just welcome me with open arms."

"You never know."

"Why do I get the feeling you know something I don't?" Rachel demanded, trying not to smile when Jesse sent her an innocent look.

"Would I hide something like that from you?" he asked with mock disappointment.

"Yes. Yes, you would. I know you well, Jesse Jonathan St. James, you can't hide anything from me. I can see right through your show-face."

"I know. It's one of the many things I love about you, Rachel Barbra Berry," Jesse replied, walking over to her to hug her and give her another kiss. "You don't belong here."

"Which  _here_  are we referring to?"

Jesse laughed as he hugged his girlfriend again.

"Well, you definitely belong with me, so it can't be that. It has to be this school. That's where you don't belong."

"What if I don't fit in at Carmel?"

"You will fit in perfectly," Jesse assured her. "Answer me something."

"Okay…" Rachel replied, not sure where he was going with this, but willing to humor him anyway.

"The day you came to Carmel to meet me…what did you feel when you walked in the doors?"

"Of the school or the auditorium?"

"Both."

Rachel was silent for a moment as she thought back to that day. She had been awed by both, as McKinley paled in comparison, but once she had gotten over that…she had felt more comfortable there than she ever had at McKinley. She didn't have to constantly look over her shoulder to make sure there wasn't a jock that was ready and willing to slushie her. It had been obvious just how generous Vocal Adrenaline's booster club really was, how much Carmel students and faculty valued the arts.

"It felt…right," she finally replied, unsure how else to describe her feelings.

"Exactly. You trust me, right?"

"Of course," Rachel replied automatically before giving her boyfriend a skeptical look. "Jesse, what did you do?"

"Just wait here. I'll be right back," he told her.

"This better be good, St. James."

"You'll thank me later…Berry," Jesse retorted with a grin before he walked out of the room.

* * *

"What do you mean by  _we're in trouble_?" Mercedes asked when Finn had explained to the rest of the team what had happened with Jesse and Rachel.

"What did you do?" Santana demanded to know.

"Easy, Satan, let the guy explain before you attack him," Puck said, immediately wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from prematurely attacking Finn.

"He challenged me to a sing off in the parking lot. What am I  _supposed_  to do?!" Finn replied anxiously.

"You could have started by not creeping up on his girlfriend," Kurt pointed out, earning nods of agreement from other members of the team.

"Do you even have anything prepared?" Quinn questioned.

"No…I was hoping you guys could help me find something to sing," Finn told her.

"Of course you were," Kurt muttered.

"That's  _not_  helping, Kurt," Mercedes scolded before turning to Finn. "I think I know what will work for you."

"Thanks, Mercedes."

"We might as well stay around and witness the humiliation," Santana decided with a shrug.

"It's not like we have much of a choice," Quinn agreed.

Kurt eyed the two girls curiously.

"What are you two up to?" he wondered.

"St. James asked for our help, we agreed," Puck revealed.

"You're in on it, too?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Hell, yeah. Finn might be my friend, but Berry is a fellow Jew and she's been a better friend in the last few months than Finn has in years. Her wants trump his. Plus, scheming with St. James was all kinds of awesome."

"What does he have planned?" Kurt wanted to know.

"Go ahead and fill him in, Q," Santana decided. "Puck and I need to keep an eye on our fearful leader."

* * *

Sitting alone in the choir room, Rachel took a few moments to re-live the few positive memories she had of the place. She was transferring to Carmel, effective Monday. She had officially auditioned for Vocal Adrenaline earlier in the week, but hadn't heard back from Shelby yet. She suspected Jesse knew the outcome, but had been sworn to secrecy. Based on the subtle clues he had given her, she had a feeling it was going to be positive, but her self-confidence was still pretty low, so she couldn't be sure. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her mother's voice.

"Rachel," Shelby said softly. "Are you okay? You look troubled."

"Just worried," Rachel responded. "This wasn't how this day was supposed to go."

Shelby sent her daughter a sympathetic look.

"I understand, trust me. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Didn't Jesse already tell you everything?"

"He told me his side of the story, and that he's worried about you. I want to know how  _you_  are feeling."

"Nervous. I know Jesse is a better singer than Finn, but I still don't like the idea of this sing-off. It's not necessary."

"You don't still like this Finn boy, do you?" Shelby asked.

"No. I thought we could be friends, but it's obvious that's not an option. What I have with Jesse…I know I'm never going to find anyone like him again. He's one of a kind. He might drive me crazy sometimes, but I love him."

"He drives us all crazy sometimes, he claims it's part of his charm."

Rachel laughed as she nodded in agreement before turning serious.

"Thank you for not making him leave me," she told the older woman.

"I wasn't sure if Jesse would find someone to understand him, to love him for exactly who is, someone he was willing to trust with his heart. I saw the two of you in the auditorium. I've  _never_ seen Jesse smile like that, never seen him that  _happy_. I may be a bit ruthless at times, but I try not to be cruel. Separating you two would be cruel."

"I'm going to hug you now, okay?"

Shelby smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she said.

As Rachel and Shelby stepped back from their hug, they saw Jesse walk into the room.

"What's with the blue hoodie?" Rachel wondered.

"It's yours," Jesse replied with a grin. "Welcome to Vocal Adrenaline, Rach."

"Really?" Rachel asked, looking back and forth between Jesse and her mother. When she saw them both smile and nod at her, she let out a squeal of excitement before launching herself at her boyfriend.

"I told you," Jesse reminded her, catching her with ease.

"There's more," Shelby added as she walked over to the couple. "The team has decided to make you our new female lead."

"They did?" Jesse immediately asked.

"Did you really think they wouldn't?" Shelby returned.

"Good point."

"Hmm, I guess you _can_  be surprised," Rachel commented, making Shelby laugh as Jesse sent her a playful glare.

"Of course I can," Jesse responded as he handed his girlfriend the sweatshirt he had been holding. "It just doesn't happen very often."

Unfolding the sweatshirt, Rachel smiled when she saw "Carmel" printed on the front.

"I wish I could wear this right now," she commented.

"I think that might be possible," Shelby told her, walking over to the door and opening it to permit the rest of the members of Vocal Adrenaline to enter.

"Not that I mind, but what is everyone doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Jesse said you needed our support," Andrea told her. "So we're here to support you. You're one of us now."

"Come on," Jesse said, holding out his hand for Rachel's. "We should get going if we're going to be on time for the sing-off."

Rachel smiled and nodded, taking Jesse's hand and walking out of the room with him, the rest of Vocal Adrenaline not far behind them.

* * *

Walking out into the parking lot with New Directions not far behind, Finn was surprised to see a large group of people had already assembled there.

"You can do this, Finn," Mercedes told him. "You have more heart than that traitor ever will."

Santana rolled her eyes at Mercedes' comment, but kept quiet so she wouldn't tip anyone off to St. James' plan.

"I hope Rachel knows she's no longer welcome in Glee," Artie commented to Tina, who nodded her head in agreement as she pushed his wheelchair.

"Let's just get this over with so we can all go home," Quinn muttered, rolling her eyes at Artie's comment.

"Do we know who is singing first?" Kurt asked as he walked between Santana and Quinn.

"No. If I had to guess, though, I'd say Finn and then Jesse," Santana answered.

"Let the humiliation begin," Puck said under his breath as he saw Finn approach Jesse.

* * *

"It's five o'clock," Finn said as he approached the older boy and the group that was standing near him.

"I'm aware of what time it is, Finn," Jesse replied as pointed to the watch he wore on his wrist. "I suppose I should ask you if you'd like to go first or second, since I'm the one that challenged you."

"I'm going to first."

"Suit yourself."

Finn glared at Jesse again before turning to his teammates and giving them the signal to start the music. As Finn prepared to start singing, Jesse exchanged a look with his girlfriend, wondering what she was thinking right now. Sensing Jesse's feelings, Rachel leaned up to press a quick kiss to his cheek and squeezed the hand she was holding. When she felt Jesse squeeze her hand in return, she couldn't help but smile. Judging by Finn's glare, she knew he had seen the small display of affection.

_It's early morning_  
The sun comes out  
Last night was shaking  
And pretty loud  
My cat is purring  
And scratches my skin  
So what is wrong  
With another sin  
The bitch is hungry  
She needs to tell  
So give her inches  
And feed her well  
More days to come  
New places to go  
I've got to leave  
It's time for a show

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

* * *

When Finn had finished singing, and before he could walk away and declare himself the winner, Jesse gave his own teammates the signal to start the music. Reluctantly letting go of Rachel's hand, Jesse stepped forward as he began to sing.

_If you're looking for trouble_  
You came to the right place  
If you're looking for trouble  
Just look right in my face  
I was born standing up  
And talking back  
My daddy was a green-eyed mountain jack  
Because I'm evil, my middle name is misery  
Well I'm evil, so don't you mess around with me

_I've never looked for trouble_  
But I've never ran  
I don't take no orders  
From no kind of man  
I'm only made out  
Of flesh, blood and bone  
But if you're gonna start a rumble  
Don't you try it on alone  
Because I'm evil, my middle name is misery  
Well I'm evil, so don't you mess around with me  
I'm evil, evil, evil, as can be  
I'm evil, evil, evil, as can be  
So don't mess around don't mess around don't mess around with me

* * *

"Damn," Puck commented with an impressed nod of his head as Jesse finished singing, earning glares from some of his fellow Glee-clubbers in return.

"That pretty much sums it up," Kurt agreed as Quinn and Santana smiled in satisfaction.

"You can't declare yourself the winner," Finn immediately told Jesse.

"Same goes for you," Jesse retorted. "This certainly wasn't a tie, though."

"Let the crowd decide," Mercedes suggested, thinking Finn's popularity would work in their favor since the sing-off had taken place at McKinley and not Carmel.

"Fine with me," Jesse decided.

"Fine," Finn agreed through gritted teeth.

"Where are you going?" Artie demanded of Puck, Santana, Kurt, and Quinn as they began to walk towards the group that was standing behind Jesse.

"St. James wiped the floor with Hudson," Puck answered.

"He's the winner," Santana clarified.

"We're teammates; you're supposed to be on our side!" Finn shouted.

"I'd think about what you just said, Finn, and see how well your actions fit that description," Quinn told him icily.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked her friend and former teammates as they approached.

"We're fine, Berry," Puck assured her.

"My dad isn't going to be happy with me," Kurt mumbled.

"You stood up for what you thought was right by being honest and choosing the person you thought won the contest and not who everyone tells you your loyalty should lie with. He shouldn't get mad at you for that," Rachel told him.

Kurt simply shrugged in response, not wanting to talk about it anymore. He was curious to see what the results would be. Once everyone had chosen a side, the answer became obvious.

"No! This isn't possible! I was better!" Finn practically screamed.

"You're allowed to have your teammates, I'm allowed to have mine," Jesse retorted. "Not that I needed them to help me win. We both knew how this contest was going to end. You really need to stop deluding yourself and grow up."

"Come on, guys, let's go," Finn told the group that had gathered behind him before turning to Rachel. "I hope you're happy with your decision because you can't take it back now."

"I'm very happy with it, actually," Rachel replied, sliding her hand around Jesse's neck and pulling him down to kiss her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about?" Jesse asked as he and Rachel ended their kiss.

"Finn told me that he hoped I was happy with my decision because I couldn't take it back. I assured him I was very happy with it, and since he's not always convinced by words alone, I decided to show him as well."

"You've unleashed her devious side," Puck told Jesse with a laugh.

"Is that good or bad?" Jesse jokingly asked.

"For you…probably good."

"You're leaving, Rachel?" Kurt wanted to know.

"I am," Rachel confirmed. "I was accepted into Vocal Adrenaline. I start at Carmel on Monday."

"I'm happy for you. I now have proof that it's possible to escape this hell."

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Shelby said, "but as a teacher, I can't ignore a comment like that."

"I'm sorry, I…" Kurt started, only to be interrupted by Shelby again.

"I just want to know if you're okay," she told him.

"Not really, no."

"How similar are your days to the ones Rachel has told me about?"

"Pretty similar, except for the fact that I'm gay, so it can be worse."

"Have you told your parents?"

"My mom died when I was little. I've tried to tell my dad lots of times…but I can't bring myself to do it. This is his alma-matter. He loved it here. He met my mom here. It would break his heart to know I haven't had many positive memories here."

"Kurt, you never told me you hadn't told your dad," Rachel put in.

"Just because you're gay doesn't mean you deserve to be treated like crap," Jesse added.

"I don't know if I can do it alone," Kurt revealed. "I don't know where I'd go to school."

"You could transfer to Carmel. I could even set an appointment for you and your dad to speak with a guidance counselor there," Shelby offered.

"Really?"

"Really. Rachel told me you were the only one to challenge her before she met Jesse. She assures me you're very talented. Talent should be nurtured, not dismissed because it isn't athletic-related. You also shouldn't be punished for who you are attracted to. You should be allowed to be who you are."

"I'll talk to my dad tonight," Kurt decided before turning to Rachel. "Good luck…and maybe we'll be classmates again soon."

"Thank you," Rachel told him with a smile, "and I'd like that. For us to be classmates again."

"Come on, Hummel, Satan, Q, and I will walk with you to your locker so you can get your stuff," Puck offered.

"I also want your advice on this dress I saw at the mall the other day," Santana told him as they walked away.

"Fashion advice. Now you're talking," Kurt said, walking beside Santana and listening intently as she talked.

* * *

"Does anyone know where Rachel and Jesse are?" Will asked his students the following Monday when they all had gathered in the choir room.

"No one told you?" Tina asked incredulously.

"What happened?"

"St. James and Hudson had a sing-off in the parking lot on Friday. St. James won. He and Berry both attend Carmel now. They're both in Vocal Adrenaline, too," Puck explained.

"We need twelve members to compete at Regionals."

"We know," Santana retorted.

"This isn't funny, Santana. We need a twelfth member. We need to come up with some ideas to recruit someone."

"No, we need to come up with ideas on how to get Rachel back," Finn decided.

"Berry isn't coming back, dude," Puck told him. "Get over it."

"We don't need her anyway," Tina added. "We'll show her that we can be better without her."

"Come on, guys, we have to have to have a positive attitude about this. We can do this."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Delusional," Quinn commented under her breath.

* * *

"Rachel, I'm going to have you spend the day with Andrea, she was filling in for female lead when needed and she'll be able to help you get up to speed," Shelby explained as she began Monday's rehearsal. "Tomorrow I will have you rehearse with the rest of us."

"Can you learn music and choreography that fast?" one of the other members asked.

"I didn't have a choice," Rachel replied. "My former choir director wasn't exactly known for being prepared. I had to learn it quickly so I could help those who couldn't, and to pick up their slack."

"It's not like the songs are unfamiliar," Shelby added. "It's mostly the choreography she needs to learn, but I'm not worried."

"I'm not, either," Jesse put in. "You all saw first-hand what she had to deal with."

"That's very true," Andrea agreed. "Come on, Rachel, I'll give you a mini-tour of the music area on our way to the choir room."

"Music area," Rachel repeated as she began to follow the older girl.

* * *

"Hey, how was rehearsal with Andrea?" Jesse asked as he saw Rachel walk up beside his locker.

"A lot of work, but I had a good time," Rachel replied with a smile. "I'm sure I'll get used to the pace eventually, but it's a little bit of a shock to the system."

"I warned you."

"I know, and I'm glad you did, but I still wasn't exactly sure what to expect."

"Do you think your dads would be mad if we went out for ice cream before dinner?" Jesse wondered as he shut his locker and then began to walk with Rachel, sliding his arm around her shoulders.

"Probably not as long as we bring them something," Rachel replied.

"Then bring them something we shall."

"This means you're taking me out for ice cream, right?"

Jesse laughed as he nodded.

"Yes, Rach. It's our first post-rehearsal date."

"No, it's not. We went out on dates after Glee club practice."

"Those so-called practices don't count as rehearsal. I'm not sure how the show choir was run when Schuester was in it, but obviously he doesn't know what he's doing. Shelby, on the other hand, clearly does."

"Does she come up with all of the choreography?"

"Most of it. Sometimes she'll put in things we suggest, or she'll tweak a suggestion to make it work if she thinks it can."

"Mr. Schuester never let people suggest  _anything_."

"I noticed."

"It's a nice change. I think I'm going to like it here."

"I have no doubt that you will."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm always right," Jesse replied with a grin.

Rachel laughed as she shook her head.

"Whatever you say, Jess."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Don't I always?"

"Yes. You wouldn't be the Rachel Berry I know and love if you didn't."

"I take it you like that, then?"

"Of course. It's not like you're challenging me to do something stupid and irresponsible. You keep me on my toes."

"You're the only one who can keep up with me-both intellectually and vocally."

"As it should be."

"We're meant to be," Rachel told him.

"We most definitely are," Jesse agreed.

Rachel wasn't sure what good thing she had done to deserve finding Jesse, but now she couldn't imagine her life without him and she knew he felt the same way about her. They would become Carmel's power couple, then Tisch's power couple, followed by the ultimate title of Broadway's power couple. As Jesse liked to say, it was an inevitability. She might have to challenge him to a few sing-offs of their own along the way, too, but she was pretty sure he would be okay with that.

* * *

Jesse's song: "Trouble" by Elliott Yamin (original artist: Elvis Presley)

Finn's song: "Rock you like a Hurricane" by Scorpions


	37. Trouble Part 2

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee.

* * *

Walking into the classroom Vocal Adrenaline members used for their study hall, Jesse smiled when he saw that not only was Rachel already there, but she was currently deep in conversation with one of their teammates.

"Hi," Rachel greeted with a smile when she saw him approaching.

"Hi," Jesse replied, returning her smile as he slid into the seat next to her. Turning to the teammate she had been talking to, he said, "Hi, Andy."

"Hi, Jesse," Andrea returned. "Have you seen Shelby?"

"Not lately, why?"

"Well, Rachel and I were thinking she could duet with you on one of the songs. We were thinking the first one."

"Works for me," Jesse agreed. "We just have to get Shelby to approve it."

"Maybe we should work on it?" Rachel suggested, pulling out her folder with the sheet music in it. "Split up the parts, figure out which ones we want to sing together."

"I wonder if Shelby would let us use the choir room for this period. I know it's not being used by another class and she's let me use it before."

"Let's go find her and ask."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jesse told her before turning to Andrea. "Are you staying here, Andy?"

"I think I'll tag along, actually. Make sure you two don't cause any trouble…or get sidetracked by each other," Andrea replied, earning an annoyed look from Jesse and a laugh from Rachel.

"Come on, let's go find Shelby," Rachel said, tugging on Jesse's hand.

* * *

As she was getting ready to leave her office, Shelby looked up to see three of her students standing in the doorway.

"Is everything okay?" she immediately asked.

"We have a request," Rachel answered. "To answer your question, though, everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"She's a bit of worrywart, kind of like you," Jesse told her.

Ignoring Jesse's comment, Shelby turned to her daughter.

"What's the request?" she inquired.

"We want to make one of the songs into a duet for Jesse and me."

"Which one?"

In answer, Rachel held out the sheet music for the first song of their Regionals set-list.

"We can give it a shot," Shelby decided a few moments later. "I want to hear it before we present it to the team."

"Can we use the choir room?" Andrea asked.

"Sure, go ahead. Just don't be late to rehearsal," Shelby answered. "Since you're here, Rachel, I was hoping you and I could talk alone for a few minutes."

"Sure," Rachel agreed before turning to Andrea and Jesse. "You two go ahead, I'll be right there."

* * *

Once her boyfriend and newest friend had left, Rachel turned back to her mother.

"What questions do you have?" she wondered.

"I just wanted to see how everything was going, if you were adjusting well," Shelby revealed.

"I love it here. I'm excited to possibly sing a duet with Jesse. I'm thrilled to be on a team that acts like a team should. It's a lot more work, both academically and physically, but it's worth it. I feel like I can finally be myself and no one is going to mock me or tear me down for it."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it," Shelby told her with a smile. "I also wanted to know how you'd feel about missing your last class on Friday."

Rachel thought for a moment before she answered.

"I should be okay. I don't think we have any tests. Why?"

"Your friend, Kurt, and his father will be here for a meeting with the guidance counselor and a small tour. I thought Kurt might feel more comfortable if he saw a familiar face."

"Kurt and I…we aren't really friends," Rachel revealed.

"That's not what Jesse tells me, and that's not what I saw last week."

"What do you mean?"

"Jesse said you two hadn't admitted to being friends yet, but you seemed to have a lot of the same interests and if you two could learn to set your rivalry aside, your personalities would mesh well."

"I guess so," Rachel agreed. "We have been rather busy fighting with each other. I guess I never really thought about it. I'll be there if he wants me to be. At the very least, I'm a familiar face, like you said."

"I'll write you a note and talk to your teacher," Shelby told her.

"I have one more question."

"What's that?"

"My dads, Jesse, and I would like to know if you'd like to come to dinner on Saturday night."

"I'd love to," Shelby responded with a smile. "Just let me know what time and I'll be there."

"I'll double check with Daddy tonight and have him call you. He probably has more questions for you, too."

"Have you convinced him to open his own restaurant yet?"

"Not yet, but Dad, Jesse, and I are working on it," Rachel answered with a grin. "I'm sure you'll love his cooking…and then Dad will probably recruit you to help convince Daddy."

"Sounds wonderful," Shelby replied. "I need to go check on the rest of the team, but if you need anything, just call me."

"I will. Thanks again!" Rachel said before quickly making her way to the choir room.

* * *

Walking into the choir room, Rachel was surprised to see only Jesse there.

"Where's Andrea?" she wondered as she joined Jesse at the piano.

"She went back to study hall. Apparently she forgot she was supposed to work on a group project with Giselle and Chris," Jesse answered. "I started playing around the parts a little bit. I hope you don't mind."

"I figured you would, and no, I don't mind. Let's try it out."

"You just want to sing with me," Jesse teased.

"Is that so wrong?" Rachel retorted. "Don't you want to sing with me?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have been willing to turn this into a duet if I didn't."

"Can I have a kiss first?"

"Always," Jesse replied, leaning over to give Rachel a quick kiss before he began to play the opening notes to the song that was about to become another one of their duets.

* * *

"Rachel?"

Turning at the sound of Kurt's voice, Rachel smiled and nodded at her former classmate.

"Hi, Kurt," she greeted. "Shelby thought it might be nice for you to have a familiar face during your tour."

"Don't you have rehearsal?" he wondered.

"Not until after school. Contrary to the rumors, or what Jesse tells you, we don't rehearse twenty-four hours a day."

"You look happy."

"I am happy," Rachel assured him. "I love it here. Plus, they have a zero-tolerance policy on bullying and harassment. No slushies in sight."

"How are thing with Jesse?"

"Wonderful. He's great."

"Are you two singing a duet at Regionals?"

"We are," Rachel confirmed. "That's all I can tell you, I'm afraid."

"I understand," Kurt assured her. "As long as it's not  _Defying Gravity_."

"It's not."

"Good. Now, what else can you tell me about this school?"

Before Rachel could answer, she saw another familiar curly-haired boy walking towards her.

"Hi, Blaine," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Rachel," Blaine responded, returning her smile. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Kurt. He and I went to McKinley together. He's touring Carmel today."

"Nice to meet you," Blaine said to Kurt with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too," Kurt responded, unsure what else to say.

Turning back to Rachel, Blaine asked his second question.

"Have you seen Jesse? We were supposed to meet to work on our group project, but he's not where he said he'd be."

"Try the choir room or the auditorium," Rachel suggested. "You know how he loses track of time sometimes."

"I should have thought of that…thanks," Blaine said before he walked away.

"Teammate of yours?" Kurt wondered.

"Yes. He's also Jesse's cousin, so I met him before I started here. I think you two would make a cute couple."

"Maybe."

* * *

"We need a female to sing with Finn on  _Faithfully_ ," Will told his choir, still at eleven members despite his efforts to recruit a twelfth.

"We need a new song is what we need," Puck responded. "Berry laid claim to that song. We can't sing it without her."

"Then we need to get Rachel back because we can't change our set-list now," Finn decided.

"When are you going to get it through your  _cerebro pequeño_?" Santana retorted. "She's  _not coming back_."

"Santana, please," Will said in an attempt to get his team to stop fighting.

"It's the truth!"

Will pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Let's just concentrate on finding a new song, then."

"Puck and I already have one…and yes, it fits with the theme you chose."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Come on, Puckerman, let's show this team how a duet is  _supposed_  to sound like."

Puck smiled and nodded as he followed Santana to the front of the choir room so they could begin the duet they had prepared. They had followed Rachel's orders and become the new captains of the team as well, so it was only fitting they would sing their respective lead parts.

* * *

"How was the tour?" Jesse asked as he saw Rachel take a seat next to him in the choir room.

"I think New Directions may be out another member soon," Rachel responded. "Kurt said they were looking at another school today, and then he and his dad would discuss their options."

"Well, whatever happens, at least he knows McKinley isn't the only option."

"That's what I told him. He thinks Blaine is cute, too."

"Rach, what did we decide about you playing matchmaker?"

Rachel sighed before answering her boyfriend.

"I'm not playing matchmaker, I promise," she started. At Jesse's pointed look, she added, "I also promise that I will not play matchmaker in the future. Spoilsport."

Jesse laughed as he leaned over to press a kiss to Rachel's cheek.

"I know you mean well, but just because you can't play matchmaker doesn't mean you can't be supportive."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend before sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're so mean," she told him dramatically. "I just want Kurt and Blaine to be happy. What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing, but if they want to be together, it has to be their decision, not yours or mine. I want Blaine to be happy, too, you know that."

"You'd be a horrible cousin if you didn't want that for him."

"Exactly," Jesse agreed, reaching over to uncross Rachel's arms, taking her hands in his. "Now, do you want to hear the good news or not?"

"Shelby approved the duet?" Rachel guessed excitedly.

"Of course she did. We're fabulous duet partners."

"Do you think she'd let us duet at Nationals too?"

"I don't see why not," Jesse answered. "I know I would certainly be all for it."

"You better be."

* * *

Seeing Finn look around anxiously, like he was up to something, Santana turned to the friend at her side.

"He's going to go to Carmel," she told them.

"How do you know that?" Quinn wondered.

"You heard him in practice yesterday. He doesn't want to accept the fact that Berry found someone better…that there  _could_  be someone better for her. He wants to have a girl follow him around like a puppy."

"What are you going to do?"

"First, I'm going to call St. James. Second, we're going to implement our plan a little sooner than anticipated."

"What plan?"

"Follow me, Fabray," Santana answered, leading her friend into the nearby girls' locker room.

"What's in the bag, Santana? What are you up to?" Quinn demanded.

In answer, Santana took a new cheerleading uniform and held it up for Quinn to see.

"It's time to change our red and white for blue and gold."

"I always did like blue better," Quinn replied with a smile.

"Now we just need to find the other two members of our little group," Santana said as she put the uniforms back in her bag before sliding the strap onto her shoulder and shutting her locker door.

"What about Regionals?"

"We just won't reveal our plan until  _after_  our new team kicks our current team's ass. Regionals are next week. It would be silly to blow our cover now. We just need to make sure everyone is still on the same page."

"Where did you get the uniforms?"

"Turns out Carmel's cheerleading captain had to withdraw due to injury. They're currently looking for a new one…or two."

"Co-captains?"

"Of course. Come on, we need to get Puckerman and Hummel," Santana replied, holding the door open for her friend.

* * *

"Why is Jesse pacing?" Andrea asked her best friend's girlfriend as she walked into rehearsal.

"Santana called. She said Finn is on his way here to "rescue" me," Rachel answered. "I'm pretty sure he's mostly just mad and frustrated, with a little bit of insecurity mixed in."

"You don't want to go back, do you?"

"Absolutely not. I do, however, want to see the look on Finn's face when he finally comes to grips with the truth. Which he's going to have to. Santana, Quinn, Kurt, and Noah are on their way here, too."

"Does Shelby know?"

"Yes. She said she'd intervene if needed."

"I wouldn't want to cross Shelby. It doesn't end well. Trust me; I've witnessed it a few times over the years."

"Jesse has told me stories, too."

"You should go be with him. He may not show it, but there is a part of him that is afraid you're going to leave him."

"I tried telling him that, and he said he believes me, but I know he's still insecure about it. Truth be told, I'm insecure about him leaving me, too."

"Tell him that. I'll even reclaim captain duties for a little while if it'll help."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Rachel decided. "Thanks."

"Any time."

* * *

"Come with me," Rachel commanded, taking Jesse's hand and leading him into one of the backstage dressing rooms.

"Rehearsal is about to start," Jesse reminded her as she closed the door.

"I know. I wanted to talk to you…alone."

Unable to stop his brain from jumping to the wrong conclusion, Jesse's face immediately paled. Seeing his reaction, Rachel walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I chose you, Jess. I chose us. I don't regret it. I won't regret it when Finn walks into the auditorium and tries to convince me to go back to McKinley. I want to be here. I want to be with you. I want to get to know my mom. I want to get to know my new friends. You and I are going to duet at Regionals whether you like it or not."

Jesse chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Rachel in return, holding her equally as tight.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Rachel responded.

"You're the only girl I've ever said that to."

"I am?"

"Before you…I wasn't exactly a fan of serious relationships."

"You haven't…" Rachel started, unable to finish the sentence.

"No. There hasn't been anyone but you since we met," Jesse assured her.

"Good. It better stay that way, too."

"It will."

"Even when you're in New York next year?"

"Forever," Jesse replied, taking a small box out of his pocket and handing it to his girlfriend.

Opening the box, Rachel was surprised to find a ring nestled inside. Looking up at her boyfriend, her confusion was written all over her face.

"It's a promise ring."

"You bought me a promise ring?"

Jesse smiled as he nodded, taking the box from her and removing the ring from it before he spoke again.

"Yes. We're too young to get married, but the way I feel about you…I've never felt that with anyone else before. I wanted you to have something tangible that you could look at and be reminded about how I feel…especially when I'm not around to say it myself."

Rachel looked at the ring Jesse held in his hand-a simple gold band with two hearts joined together, a diamond in the middle of each heart and two on either side of the band. It was perfect for her, just like the boy holding it.

"I think it will look better on me than it did in that box," she told him.

"I think so, too. Shall we see if our theory is correct?"

"Yes, please."

After sliding the ring onto Rachel's finger, he leaned down to kiss her softly, smiling when he felt her respond.

"I believe our theory was correct," he told her.

Rachel wiggled her fingers to make the ring sparkle before she answered her boyfriend.

"It was," she told him.

Jesse laughed as he slid an arm around Rachel's shoulders and began to walk back into the auditorium with her.

"I guess we should re-relieve Andy of captain duties, huh?"

"I suppose we better if we want to stay on her good side."

* * *

Seeing Jesse and Rachel walk back into the auditorium with their arms around each other, Andrea smiled before glancing at her coach. Shelby seemed happy with the outcome as well.

"Ready?" Andrea asked the couple as they approached.

"Almost," Rachel replied, leading Jesse towards the piano. "I think we should rehearse our duet…at least the one Finn will think we're singing."

Jesse grinned as he nodded in agreement.

"I like the way you think," he told her before beginning to play the song they had chosen.

Though they had originally planned on singing a different song together, once they had re-worked this one into a duet, they decided it would work better. Now that Shelby had approved it, they could let the team hear it…after they got rid of a certain problematic football player, that is. For now, they would "rehearse" the song they had originally planned on singing together.

* * *

"Remind me again how Mr. Schue isn't going to find out about this," Kurt requested as he followed Santana, Quinn, and Puck into Carmel.

"He  _is_  going to find out," Santana explained. "He just won't know the whole story until  _after_  Regionals. He will think we simply disguised ourselves to help save our teammate from more humiliation. When we don't show up to school after our Regionals loss, he'll figure it out. He will be informed by our newest teammate."

"We have a twelfth member now?"

"Yes. Her name is Rebecca. She will be joining us for rehearsals on Monday."

"Are you sure she won't tell anyone until we tell her to?"

"She's my cousin," Puck revealed. "She's doing it as a favor to me. She won't blow our cover."

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked her friends as they approached the auditorium doors.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kurt responded.

"Come on, Hummel, don't you want to see the look on Hudson's face when he realizes that Berry and St. James are for real?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"That's the spirit," Quinn said with a laugh.

* * *

Pushing his way into the Carmel High auditorium, Finn stopped in his tracks when he heard first Jesse's voice, then Rachel's. As he approached the stage, he could clearly see the looks they were giving each other. It disgusted him. When they realized he was there, they stopped singing and the rest of the team stopped dancing as their coach turned off the music.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, walking to the front of the stage.

"It's time to come home, Rachel. Enough of these stupid mind games. We can be together, whatever you want. I'll even follow your crazy cat calendar."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at her former crush.

"My calendar is  _not_  crazy," she told him.

"I bet your  _perfect_  so-called boyfriend doesn't use it, either!"

"I don't need to," Jesse replied as he joined Rachel at the front of the stage, the rest of the team assembling behind them.

"You stay out of this!" Finn yelled.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard the auditorium doors open again and a familiar voice ring out.

"Hudson, what the hell are you doing?" Puck demanded.

"I came to get Rachel, since none of you seem to think she doesn't belong here!" Finn responded angrily, making his way towards the auditorium steps.

"Finn, stop it," Quinn said, rushing forward to grab his wrist.

She knew she didn't have enough strength to do stop him, but she thought she might have enough to delay him or slow him down. She was only half-surprised when he wrenched his wrist away, causing her to fall.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked as she held her friend stand.

"I'm fine, aside from the fact that I'd like to add my name to the list of people who hate Finn Hudson," Quinn replied.

"Fake like he hurt you," Kurt whispered, sliding his arm around Quinn's waist and earning a smile from Santana.

"You really do have a devious side, Hummel. I'm impressed," she told him. "You two stay here, Puckerman and I will take care of Hudson….if St. James doesn't kill him first."

As he made his way onto the stage, Finn was angered even more when he saw the other members of Vocal Adrenaline surround Jesse and Rachel.

"I'm not afraid of any of you," he told them. "I'm not leaving here without you, Rachel."

"You're going to have to," Andrea retorted. "You're going to be escorted out and you're never going to come back. The next time we see each other will be at Regionals, when we kick your ass."

"You can't make me leave."

"Hudson, let's go,  _now_ ," Puck said, grabbing Finn's arm. "Don't disappoint Mr. Schue by making a fool of yourself."

"Mr. Schue expects me to bring Rachel back. I'll be disappointing him if I don't."

"He'll be disappointed if he ever sees video proof of this little confrontation," Santana told him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Santana pointed to a nearby camera.

"It's recording everything," Shelby explained as she walked onto the stage. "I record every rehearsal."

"Let's  _go_ ," Puck tried again, tugging on his friend's arm.

"Chris, Jesse, Sam, would you mind helping Mr. Puckerman with escorting his friend outside?" Shelby requested.

"Gladly," Chris replied as he grabbed Finn's other arm, with Sam leading the way out of the auditorium and Jesse walking behind them to make sure Finn didn't try any other stupid moves.

* * *

"Stay away from my girlfriend, Hudson," Jesse commanded once he and the other guys were outside.

"What are you going to do, challenge me to another pathetic sing-off?" Finn snarled in return.

"I kicked your ass and you're still bitter about it. Not only that, but I also got the girl.  _She_  chose  _me_  just like  _I_  chose  _her._  I didn't  _settle_  for her because the popular girls wouldn't give me the time of day."

"You're just playing her. You don't really have feelings for her."

"If that's what you need to tell yourself. I don't have to prove anything to do."

"Dude, if you couldn't tell by the way Berry and St. James were looking at each other, I think we need to get your eyes checked," Puck added.

"Why the hell are you all dressed like you go to school here, anyway?" Finn demanded, realizing he wasn't going to leave with Rachel.

"Disguises," Puck answered. "We had to make sure you didn't do anything stupid, but we were too late for that. Now you get to explain to Mr. Schue why Quinn might not be able to dance at Regionals. Come on, I'm driving you home."

"Like hell you will, you traitor!"

In response, Puck held up Finn's keys.

"I think I will, actually."

"Fine, let's go. I'll just get Mr. Schue to come talk some sense into Rachel."

As he led Finn away, Puck exchanged a look with Jesse-reassuring him he and the others would take care of everything.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked Quinn as she and Rachel walked over to the trio standing near the bottom of the stage steps.

"I'm fine, I swear," Quinn replied, standing on her own again. "I just did it to make Finn feel bad."

"Are you going to be okay, Kurt?" Rachel wondered. "You can stay with me tonight if you don't feel comfortable going home."

"I told my dad everything," Kurt revealed. "He assured me I would be okay, but thank you for the offer."

"Maybe you could come over for dinner sometime?"

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Good," Rachel told him, returning his smile as she hugged him. "Be safe, Kurt."

"We'll take care of him," Santana told her. "See you all next weekend."

* * *

Once her friends had left, Rachel turned to her mother.

"I'm sorry for causing so much drama," she said softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Shelby responded. "It's that boy who has things to apologize for. You did what was best for you. Sometimes you need to be selfish."

"Now that trouble has left, can we hear Rachel and Jesse's new duet?" Andrea asked from her spot on the stage.

"I'll go get Jesse," Rachel volunteered.

"Go ahead," Shelby told her.

* * *

Walking outside, Rachel saw Jesse and the other two boys watching Finn's car leave the parking lot.

"Hey," Jesse said when he turned his head and saw Rachel standing there. "Everything okay?"

"It is now," Rachel replied as she walked over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist. "The team wants to hear our new duet."

"We should probably get inside before Shelby has our heads," Sam agreed.

"You mean you finished checking out the blonde-haired girl," Chris teased.

"She's cute."

Rachel smiled at the good-natured bickering as she and the boys walked back inside. When she felt Jesse pull her closer, she looked up at him and grinned as she shook her head. She knew the look he gave her-it was the one that told her he knew what she was thinking.

"I just want to sing with you," she reminded him. "I promise."

"Then sing together we shall," Jesse replied.

* * *

**Translation:**

_cerebro pequeño_  = small brain


	38. Trouble Part 3

**A/N:**  Part 3 is here! Just fair warning, I wrote the last part of this when I was really tired, so I apologize in advance if it seems a little crazy/on the mushy side/doesn't make a lot of sense. I wanted to get this out while I had time.

A big thank you to  **1booklover11** (ff. net username) for the part of a prompt that inspired certain revelations.

As always, I hope you all enjoy and please review :)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee.

* * *

The day of Regionals, Rachel gripped Jesse's hand tightly as they walked into the auditorium's lobby with their team. She saw her old team standing on the other side and she half-expected Finn to try and drag her back over to New Directions.

"Rachel," Shelby said, gaining her daughter's attention. "I was thinking that you and Jesse should duet at Nationals, too. We'll start arranging the song next week when we return to school."

"Don't you want to see if today goes well first?" Rachel wondered, both surprised and grateful for the distraction.

"I have no doubt that it will go well and we will leave victorious. I'm also interested in what you can tell me about the new teammates we'll be gaining next week."

"You did tell them Shelby has an excellent track record of picking songs that suit people's voices, didn't you?" Jesse added, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"I did," Rachel confirmed. "They seemed kind of skeptical, but I told them they would be able to see the results for themselves next week. I had the choir room bugged, and I was able to get recordings of everyone. I have them on my computer."

"Shelby can listen to them after dinner on Saturday."

"We're having dinner again on Saturday?" Shelby asked.

"I was going to talk to you about it after the competition was over," Rachel explained. "My dads, Jesse, and I would like to invite you to attend our weekly Saturday night dinner."

"I'd like that," Shelby replied with a smile. "Now, did you two get a chance to rehearse your duet last night?"

"We did. We're ready."

"She even made me run through my solo," Jesse informed Shelby.

"About time someone started bossing  _you_  around for a change," Andrea put in from the other side of Rachel, making her laugh and forget about her former teammates standing nearby.

* * *

"Guys, this is our last chance to rescue Rachel," Finn insisted as he began to walk towards Vocal Adrenaline.

"Finn, let it go," Will tried to reason.

"She doesn't belong with them, Mr. Schue!"

"I could get my duct tape," Santana volunteered.

"You have duct tape?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"I knew I'd need something to put over his mouth to get him to shut up long enough to get us through this competition."

"Santana, that's enough," Will said in exasperation.

"Can we take our seats now?" Quinn asked. "My feet are beginning to hurt from just standing here."

"You're just going to let her stay with them?" Finn demanded.

"Dude, give it up already," Puck replied. "She chose St. James and Vocal Adrenaline. She finally has more people in her life who actually care about her. You have no one but yourself to blame for this mess. Come on Q, Satan, Hummel, Becca, let's go sit."

"Let's just get this day over with," Mercedes said as she followed her teammates into the auditorium.

* * *

Sitting together with their team in the audience, Rachel and Jesse paid close attention to their competition. Even if they did already know they would be the victors, sometimes was always room for improvement and new ideas, and Shelby also encouraged them to look for people who they thought would make good additions to the team.

As New Directions took the stage, Rachel reached for Jesse's hand again. She had told Puck and Santana to be sure to put effort into their performance, they couldn't let Mr. Schue suspect anything, but they were both known for having very strong opinions of their own, so it wasn't guaranteed that they'd follow her directions.

* * *

After watching both New Directions and Aural Intensity perform, the members of Vocal Adrenaline took their places on the stage.

"Ready?" Jesse whispered, pitching his voice so only Rachel would hear him.

Rachel looked over at him and smiled as she nodded. Recognizing his cue, Jesse stepped forward to begin the first song.

**Highway run**  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind

_Restless hearts_  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love  
Along the wire

_**They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family** _

_Right down the line  
It's been you and me_

**And lovin' a music man**  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, girl, you stand by me

_**I'm forever yours  
Faithfully** _

* * *

Watching Rachel and Jesse on stage, and hearing just how well they could sound together when neither was holding back, Will immediately paled. That song alone could win them the competition. Glancing over at Finn, he saw the young man wasn't taking it any easier. He wasn't sure if it was because of the song, its performers, or a combination of both, but either way, he knew the bus ride back home would not be a pleasant one.

* * *

Once the rest of the females of Vocal Adrenaline had finished singing the opening of their second song, Rachel stepped forward to begin her part, the rest of the team joining her on the chorus.

_We are strong_  
No one can tell us we're wrong  
Searching our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield  
You're begging me to go  
Then making me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way  
Or am I the best thing you've had

* * *

Standing on the side of the stage, Shelby smiled as she saw the team finish their second song and immediately begin their third. Although she was confident that Jesse could handle the song, she had been rather ambitious with the choreography. She knew the team could handle it, and Rachel had picked up the steps quickly as well, she just hoped it all went as planned. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Jesse's voice as he began his solo.

_Open your eyes,_  
Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.  
Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked as she walked into the choir room after the competition had ended and noticed her mother's sad expression, Jesse and her dads not far behind her.

"It will be," Shelby answered, doing her best to smile. "I'm afraid things didn't go so well at McKinley after their loss this afternoon."

"What happened?" Jesse inquired

"I just got off the phone with Burt Hummel. He wanted to make sure Kurt was still set to start at Carmel on Monday and asked about our policy on bullying."

"Is Kurt okay?" Rachel wondered.

"He's a little shaken right now, but otherwise he's fine. He's with your other friends and his father."

"Honey," Leroy said, gaining his daughter's attention. "I'm going to call Kurt's father. I think we'll need to use the dining room table tonight."

"Thank you, Dad," Rachel replied, giving him a hug before turning back to her mother. "The policy is zero tolerance, isn't it?"

"It is," Shelby confirmed. "You have no reason to worry, Rachel. I promise."

"Schuester always was a lousy excuse for a teacher," Jesse commented. "Unless it was his precious Finn who needed protecting, he never did anything helpful. He expected us to use rehearsal time for weekly assignments and lame songs. That is, when the so-called team doesn't spend most of the time arguing amongst themselves or he isn't too busy mooning over the guidance counselor to make it to rehearsal on time."

"Why didn't the principal step in and do something about it?"

"He's worse," Rachel informed her. "He hates getting involved in anything. He basically lets the cheerleading coach run the school."

"It seems I have a few more phone calls to make on Monday. For now, I'd like to make sure your friends and our new teammates are okay, and then I'd like to eat Hiram's delicious cooking."

"If we're having more guests, I need to stop at the store to get some more things," Hiram said with a small smile before turning to his daughter. "Rachel, you have your keys, don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy," Rachel replied.

"You and Jesse should probably start heading home to make sure Noah stays out of trouble."

"I'll meet you there," Shelby promised as she walked over to the choir room door and held it open for the other three occupants of the room. "I just need to stop home and change."

"Come on, Rach, we need to narrow down our list of duets to an acceptable one for Shelby to pick our Nationals duet from," Jesse said with a grin as he took Rachel's hand and led her down the hall, earning laughter from Hiram and Shelby.

"Are you sure you want him to be part of your family?" Shelby joked as she locked the door.

"He makes Rachel happy. He already wormed his way into our hearts, so there's that, too," Hiram answered.

"I understand. He does it without you knowing. It wasn't until I met and started to get to know Rachel that I realized how similar they really are."

"Do they have secret, looks-only, conversations at school, too?" Leroy inquired as Hiram and Shelby joined him outside.

"All the time. It generally means they're either up to something or they have an idea they consider to be brilliant and so it must be heard by the rest of the team."

"That sounds like them," Hiram agreed with a laugh.

* * *

Walking into her house, Rachel was relieved when she saw her four friends waiting for her.

"Kurt, are you okay? What happened?" she immediately wanted to know.

"I'm fine now. My dad is going to call me when he gets home so I can tell him what to pack for me. Your dad said it was okay that I stay here for the night, and Puck let us in, said your dads wouldn't mind," Kurt answered.

"Noah is family. My dads gave him a key when he stayed with us for a while, and he knows he's welcome anytime. Now, who's going to tell me what happened?"

"Well, it all started when Finn accused us all of hiding something from him," Quinn began.

"Typical paranoid Finn Hudson," Jesse commented with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, well, it didn't end there."

"What happened next?" Rachel asked.

* * *

_**Earlier that night...** _

_Standing on the stage together, each team waited for the results to be announced-some more anxiously than others. Seeing the head judge take the stage with a small envelope in his hands, Rachel immediately reached for Jesse's hand as well as Shelby's. She knew that Vocal Adrenaline was better than either of the other teams competing, but the decision wasn't hers. It was up to three judges who had little to no background in either music or dance. She wasn't sure how they were supposed to be judging a show choir competition; she'd have to have Shelby look into that. There was nothing she could do about it now anyway, so she would just have to learn to live with the results._

_"The results of the 2010 Regional Show Choir Competition are…in second place…Aural Intensity!"_

_After Aural Intensity had claimed their second-place trophy, the two remaining teams stepped closer to each other. Glancing over at her former teammates, Rachel caught Puck's eye. He simply nodded at her and gave her a small smile. Squeezing Jesse's and Shelby's hands again, Rachel looked down again as she concentrated on keeping herself calm._

_"The winners are…for the sixth year in a row, Vocal Adrenaline! Third place goes to the New Directions."_

_As the results were announced, the various members of Vocal Adrenaline cheered loudly while Shelby stepped forward to accept the first-place trophy._

_"We did it!" Rachel exclaimed as she jumped into Jesse's arms._

_"I told you we would," Jesse told her as he easily caught her, wrapping his arms around her to hug her tightly._

_"You were right, as always," Rachel told him before she pressed her lips to his; not noticing the glares a certain tall football player was throwing their way._

* * *

_"You've been keeping something from all of us!" Finn accused as he and the rest of New Directions assembled in their choir room later that night._

_"Dude, back off!" Puck retorted, pushing Finn away._

_"Knock it off, Puck," Will chastised as he entered the room._

_"Finn started it, Mr. Schue," Santana put in, walking over to stand beside her boyfriend._

_"All I saw was Puck pushing Finn."_

_"Of course that's all you saw!" Puck spat out angrily. "That's all you ever see! He's poor, fatherless Finn. The kid you wished you had. You spend so much time trying to be his dad that you forget about the rest of us! He's not the only one without a father!"_

_"I'm his mentor, his teacher, it's my job to make sure that he's okay," Will replied._

_"You're not just **his**  teacher,  **his**  mentor, though. At least you aren't supposed to be," Quinn retorted, taking her place next to Santana as she spoke. "You spend so much time watching out for Finn, making sure Finn gets good grades and stays out of trouble that you can't see what's right in front of you."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Like hell you don't!" Puck accused. "I'm **failing**  your class. You didn't pull me aside and ask me if I needed help. You told me to come see you during your office hours for extra help and you were never there. You were always helping **him**. If you couldn't help me, the least you could have done is helped me find someone who would."_

_"I thought Santana was helping you."_

_"She's my girlfriend, not my teacher or my tutor. I didn't want to admit to her that I couldn't learn a second language, that I was a failure at doing something to impress her. It was humiliating admitting that I actually couldn't understand anything she said to me in Spanish."_

_"Why didn't you just get Jesse to help you?" Finn snarled. "Since you two are so close and all."_

_"Jesse has been a better friend in the couple of **months**  that we've known each other than you have in all of the **years**  you and I have known each other. He has enough on his plate, and like Santana, it's not his job to make sure I don't fail. He's actually the one who encouraged me to talk to my mom, and then to Santana, about what was happening. He also figured out the truth in a few days but I've fooled all of you for years."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"I only took Spanish here because I needed a class here at McKinley in order to be eligible to play football and be in Glee club. I actually withdrew early enough for it not to affect my grade, but I continued to show up to class because I needed you to believe I was still a student here. I take all of my other classes at OSU, that's why you only see me in the morning and during Glee practice."_

_"Is that true?" Will asked._

_"Yes. You can ask Miss Pillsbury if you don't believe me. I wasn't being challenged enough here, so she suggested the PSEO program, where I can remain enrolled here at McKinley but take college-level classes at OSU. I simultaneously earn credits towards my high school diploma and a college degree."_

_"Why the hell would you stick around McKinley, then?" Mercedes asked._

_"To protect Rachel. She and I have been friends for years, since we were kids; she's a fellow Jew and never deserved any of the hate she got. I stuck around because she needed someone to look out for her. She wasn't friends with Quinn, Santana, or Kurt yet. Her dads have been better role models to me than anyone here. Hiram and Leroy treat me like their son. They've even let me stay at their house when things weren't great between my parents. They've been there for me. They also happen to already treat St. James as their son-in-law, which makes Rachel extremely happy."_

_"Don't you dare mention his name around me!" Finn shouted._

_"Get over it already, Finn," Kurt told him. "She's happy with Jesse. Jesse is happy with her. Grow up and accept it."_

_"She's **mine** ," Finn growled._

_"She's not a piece of property you can own," Quinn shot back._

_"You might as well tell him the rest," Santana reasoned, glancing at her friends to make sure they were okay with it before giving Puck the go ahead._

_"I think I'll let you do the honors, Satan," Puck told her._

_"What else have you been hiding?" Finn demanded._

_"We have all been offered spots at Carmel and in Vocal Adrenaline," Santana revealed. "We're taking them. We start on Monday."_

_"Who's we?" Will asked, not really sure he wanted to know the answer._

_"The four of us, plus Becca," Quinn answered._

_Once he had processed the news, Finn narrowed his eyes at his now former-teammates._

_"You're traitors," he told them. "All of you. I never want to see any of you again."_

_"We're leaving anyway," Kurt said, beginning to walk towards the door, only stopping when he felt Finn grab his arm. "Let go of me."_

_"We're supposed to be family, Kurt. Family doesn't do this to one another," Finn reminded him through clenched teeth._

_"Aren't you going to do anything?" Quinn asked Will as Puck tried to get Finn to let go of Kurt's arm._

_"What's going on in here?" Burt demanded as he walked into the room. "I came here to pick up my son and I heard shouting when I walked in the door, so I followed it. I walk in and you're letting my son be bullied right in front of you?"_

_"It's not what it looks like, Burt," Will tried to explain._

_"Finn, let go. Now. Your mom is waiting outside. The three of us are going to have a long talk when I get home."_

_Instead of verbally answering his mother's boyfriend, Finn pushed open the door and stalked angrily down the hall._

_"Are you okay, Kurt?" Burt asked, looking his son in the eyes._

_"Physically, I'm fine. I don't want to be in the same house as him anymore."_

_"I need to help Carole handle this situation with Finn. My first concern is you, though. I can bring you a bag later. I can get you a hotel room, or bring you to a friend's house. Whatever you need."_

_Kurt looked over at Santana, Puck, and Quinn, who all looked at each other before Quinn spoke._

_"I think we should tell Shelby," was all she said._

_"Do you kids need a ride home?" Burt asked, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders._

_"I have my truck, but we'll walk out with you," Puck answered._

_"So, you're leaving, just like that?" Mercedes demanded._

_"Yes. We're leaving. Just. Like. That," Santana answered, taking Puck's hand and looping her arm through Quinn's before following Burt and Kurt out the door._

_"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Artie asked the remaining members of New Directions._

_"We're d-d-d-doomed," Tina responded, letting out a breath as she sat down on a nearby chair._

* * *

The Friday after all of the drama that had happened after Regionals and Vocal Adrenaline's five newest members had settled in, Rachel didn't think she would hear anything else about what had happened at McKinley. She was wrong.

"You know," Puck said as he walked up to Rachel's locker. "My mom can be a badass when the occasion calls for it…but your mom…she brings a whole new meaning to the word."

Rachel sent her friend a confused look as she switched out her books.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"What happened at McKinley."

"No. I do not know what happened at McKinley, but you're going to tell me before I give away your share of the cookies Daddy made yesterday."

"I'm pretty sure you just channeled Shelby right then."

"Noah!"

"Okay okay, sorry," Puck apologized before beginning to fill Rachel in on what had happened. "Schuester  _and_  Figgins are on leave while the school board decides what to do about the evidence of negligence and bullying they discovered. They're thinking about closing McKinley at the end of the year."

"Why close the school?" Rachel wondered.

"Apparently Figgins and Schuester aren't the only ones being looked into. Almost the entire teaching and coaching staff are. Coach Tanaka included."

"Well, I'm glad we got out when we did, then."

"Me, too. Where's your other half, by the way?"

"Making up a test. He said he'd meet me in study hall when he's finished. What about yours?"

"She sent me to find you. She, Hummel, and Q wanted to talk to you about something."

"It's still weird to think of them as my friends," Rachel commented as she and Puck began to walk. "Santana only started talking to me because you and I have been like brother and sister since we were little…and once Santana and I became friends, she convinced Quinn that I wasn't so bad after all. Kurt and I were too busy fighting over solos and Finn to discover if we had anything in common with each other. At least that's what Jesse says."

"You're happy, right, B?"

"I am, Noah. Jesse treats me like the Jewish-American princess we both know I am."

"About time," Puck decided with a laugh, making Rachel smile.

* * *

"Hey, how did the test go?" Rachel asked as she saw her boyfriend take a seat next to her about half-way through their study-hall period.

"Pretty well, I think. I'll find out on Monday," Jesse answered, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek. "How's your list going?"

"Our teammates and I were just brainstorming. Shelby said she was looking for song suggestions, for both our music class and for songs for Vocal Adrenaline to perform. We already gave her our list of duets we'd like to sing, but I didn't think it would hurt to give her a general list as well."

"Shelby's always looking to expand our music selection, so I'm sure she'll appreciate it," Jesse agreed. "Can I see it?"

"Sure," Rachel replied, handing her boyfriend the piece of paper.

After looking at the list, Jesse reached for Rachel's pen and wrote the name of a song at the bottom before handing it back to her.

"Jess, I already sang this song. Sectionals. Remember?" Rachel reminded him.

"Yes, but only Shelby and I, plus your current teammates who were also your teammates then, were there to see it. I would just like to see the looks on our other teammates' faces when they hear you sing it."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. Fine, I'll sing it…on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to pick our next duet for Shelby's class."

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this, but okay, fine, deal," Jesse replied.

"Great!" Rachel exclaimed, leaning over to hug him tightly before going back to her list and looking through the songs again.

* * *

The following week, as Rachel waited for her cue to start the song she had selected for her duet with Jesse, she looked over at the boy in question, smiling and shaking her head when he winked at her. Recognizing her cue, she immediately regained her composure before beginning the song.

_Hello twelve_

**Hello thirteen**

_Hello love_

**Changes, oooh**

_**Down below** _

_Up Above. Time to doubt_

**To break out**

_It's a mess_

**It's a mess**

_Time to grow, time to go….Adolesce_

**Adolesce**

_**Too young to take over, too old to ignore** _

**Gee, I'm almost ready**

_**But...what...for?** _

**There's a lot**

_**I am not certain of** _

_**Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love…** _

* * *

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked as he took his seat next to Quinn in the auditorium.

"All I managed to get out of Jesse was that he, Rachel, and Shelby had a surprise for us. Well, most of us. Apparently some of us have seen this particular performance before, but he talked her into re-creating it," Andrea answered as she took her seat in front of Kurt.

"Barbra," Quinn, Santana, Puck, and Kurt said in unison.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard the music begin and then heard Rachel's voice as she began the song.

_Don't tell me not to live,_  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!

* * *

"Which musical did you pick?" Jesse inquired as he and Rachel settled in the living room at her house to watch their weekly musical.

" _Funny Girl_ , of course. You made me sing the song today, so we're watching the movie tonight. I need to see if I still lack Barbra's emotional depth," Rachel replied with a smile.

Jesse laughed as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm pretty sure that's one of the few times we can say I was wrong about something," he revealed.

In response, Rachel gave Jesse her best shocked expression.

"Jesse St. James… _wrong_  about something?" she repeated. "Say it isn't so!"

"You are such a drama queen," Jesse told her with a laugh. "Don't you dare mention this to anyone else, either."

"My silence comes with a price, I'm afraid."

In response, Jesse simply raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, really?"

"Mm. If you want me to remain quiet, you're going to have to meet my demands."

"What might these demands be?"

"I have a list."

"Of course you do."

"Are you making fun of my lists?" Rachel demanded in mock outrage.

Doing his best to contain his laughter, Jesse simply shook his head.

"Never," he replied.

"Good. One demand has been met."

"Am I allowed to see the others?"

In answer, Rachel handed her list over to Jesse, watching his face carefully as he read it. When he didn't say anything after reading it, instead simply setting it on the table, she sent him a confused look.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked.

"You weren't kidding about that last demand," he told her.

Rachel looked down at her lap as she shook her head.

"No, I wasn't," she said softly.

Reaching over, Jesse tilted Rachel's chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry. You're one of a kind, the only person I have ever considered my equal. I'm not going to ever leave you. I've been crazy about you since the moment we sang our  _Hello_."

"You have?"

"I have," Jesse confirmed before continuing. "I don't care how many Barbra musical movie marathons we have, as long as I get to keep you in my life. I'm afraid you're stuck with me now."

Rachel smiled a little at Jesse's last teasing comment.

"I love you, too…and you're stuck with me, too," she reminded him.

"I think I can live with that," Jesse replied, pulling her close to press his lips to hers.

After they had ended their kiss, Rachel curled into Jesse's side, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her free arm around him as he began the movie.

As dramatic as they both were both individually, neither had wanted to believe they would ever find someone who simply just understood. Now that they had, neither was going to let the other go, and that was that. They were the power couple of not only Vocal Adrenaline, but also of Carmel. They would conquer Broadway together, with their friends and family by their side. As Jesse always said, it was all an inevitability.

* * *

**Songs:**

Regionals: Faithfully (original by Journey), Love is a Battlefield (original by Pat Benatar), Bohemian Rhapsody (original by Queen)

Rachel/Jesse music-class duet: Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello love from A Chorus Line

Rachel VA rehearsal solo: Don't Rain on My Parade from Funny Girl (original by Barbra Streisand)


	39. Revelations Part 1

**A/N:**  This was inspired by a prompt given to me by one of my reviewers,  **Daddy** **Directioner**  (ff .net username).I don't usually write Brody, so if he's wildly OOC, I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoy, and please review :)

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee

* * *

Watching Rachel and Brody perform on stage at Callbacks, Jesse found that he was conflicted. On the one hand, he was happy that Rachel had made it to New York, that she had accepted Dean Tibideaux's offer to enroll at NYADA, and best of all, that she had finally seemed to break the leash Finn Hudson had had her on for the last few years. On the other, he couldn't deny that he still loved her, so watching her with another guy, watching the looks exchanged between them, hurt.

He hadn't told Rachel, hadn't told anyone really, that he had moved to New York. He needed to be here, in New York, pursuing his dreams. He was determined to make it on Broadway someday. Maybe someday he and Rachel would get a real chance, but for now, he was content with the fact that she was in New York. It was a step in the right direction for her at least.

* * *

"Why do you keep looking over towards that corner?" Kurt whispered to his boyfriend.

"I thought I saw someone familiar," Blaine answered.

He didn't want to tip Finn off to the fact that another guy who had once held Rachel's heart, the one he was fairly confident still did, was also here, especially when he was having a difficult enough time containing his anger as it was.

"Do you know someone else here?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"No, I just thought I saw a classmate of mine, but it's not her."

"Oh. Okay."

Glancing at his step-brother, Kurt was thankful he had believed Blaine's lie. He could only handle so much anger in one night. His dad was admittedly better at handling it than he was, but over the past couple of years, he had learned what would or wouldn't make Finn angry. One list was longer than the other, but he knew when it was better to not reveal much. Now was one of those times.

* * *

Later that night, after Brody had gone home and she thought everyone else was asleep, Rachel grabbed a blanket off of the couch and made her way out onto the small balcony. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she dialed the number of the one person she knew would be completely honest with her. She adored Kurt and Blaine, but they would sometimes sugarcoat the truth or simply just support whatever decision she seemed sure of.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Quinn asked as she answered, not knowing why her friend was calling so late.

"I'm not really sure," Rachel answered. "I need some advice."

"Okay. About what?"

"I told you about Brody, right?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

"He and I were kind of on a date when Finn surprised me and showed up at my apartment," Rachel began.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Quinn responded. "What happened next?"

"Brody went home, and Finn and I talked for a while. I told Finn he had no right to be angry when he hasn't spoken a word to me in months. He kept asking questions about Brody, about my life here. We went to callbacks tonight with Kurt and Blaine. Brody was there. He and I sang a duet on stage. Finn has been really quiet ever since."

Quinn was silent for a few moments as she thought of which question she wanted to ask first.

"You're attracted to Brody, right?"

"Yes."

"You like that he is into performing like you, correct?"

"Yes."

"You two met at NYADA?"

"Yes. He's a junior. We met in the dorm bathroom-we were both there early because of our moisturizing routines."

"Does he want to be on Broadway?"

"I assume so. We never really talked about it."

"He sounds a lot like someone else from your past," Quinn pointed out.

"Not all guys who like to perform and want to be on Broadway are exactly like Jesse."

"No, but from what you've told me about this Brody guy, he seems like a knockoff version of Jesse St. James. A little bit of a safer version."

"I do  _not_  still have feelings for Jesse," Rachel told her. "This isn't about him, anyway. This is about Brody and Finn."

"You know how I feel about Finn," Quinn replied. "He doesn't belong in New York, Rachel. We both know this. He knows it. He's so troubled by you being there because he sees how well you fit in. Lima is too small for you, and New York is too big for him."

"I know," Rachel admitted quietly.

"If you are attracted to Brody and you think you could be happy with him, then go out with him and see what happens. I'm not going to tell you who to choose. If you still carry a flame for someone else, though, it's not fair to either of you."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"Rachel, one more thing," Quinn started.

"What's that?"

"Think about when you were happiest. Who was or wasn't in your life, if you think you could get that feeling back, if that person would fit into your life and your dreams."

"I will. Thanks, Quinn."

"Anytime. I'll be in New York this weekend, and I expect to meet this Brody guy."

"Okay," Rachel agreed before saying goodbye to Quinn and finding herself alone with her thoughts.

Taking Quinn's advice, Rachel thought about everything that had happened over the last few years. She thought she had been happy with Finn, but she had also caught a whispered conversation between her dads about how much she had changed to fit the mold of Finn's ideal girlfriend and it unnerved her. No one had really liked her for exactly who she was. Not in a romantic way anyway.

She remembered walking around outside of the auditorium where Nationals was being held because she had a lot of nervous energy and Finn constantly talking about their wedding had begun to get on her nerves.

She remembered Jesse's teasing comments, and how just being around him again made her feel at ease. His confidence in her never wavered, either. He was just as confident about her talent as he was his own.

She remembered Finn interrupting her conversation with Jesse, how he had rubbed their engagement in his face. She had seen the flicker of hurt behind the show face Jesse had immediately slid into place before being the bigger person and congratulating them. Finn had always been very territorial over her when Jesse was around. He would be fine with her doing her own thing, unless that thing involved a certain older boy, and then he had plenty of problems with it. Problems he would let her know about at the most inconvenient times and inappropriate ways.

She remembered always having to apologize to Finn for being dramatic. Brody was generally understanding of it, and he was prone to his fair share of dramatics as well, but the only person to match her dramatic outburst for dramatic outburst was Jesse.

"Stop thinking about him, it's not a possibility. Your options are Finn or Brody," she told herself. "You could be happy with Brody. You and Finn are too different now."

Telling herself that those were the only two choices she had, she decided Brody was better…and he was. The better of the two options she deemed viable. The third option…the boy she couldn't yet bring herself to admit she really wanted…wasn't possible. At least not to her knowledge.

* * *

"I'm going to kill both of them!" Quinn shouted as she hung up with Rachel.

"Who are you talking about?" Sam inquired, looking up from the book he had been reading.

"Rachel and Jesse. Rachel thinks she likes this guy named Brody, who just sounds like a knockoff version of Jesse, and Finn is there to complicate things, as he's so very good at doing, and she's not even considering trying to contact Jesse. She won't even admit she still has feelings for him and he won't admit he still has feelings for her."

"What if they don't?"

"If I hadn't been witness to their past reunions, and seen them together in the first place during sophomore year, I could see how that question would be valid. However, because I was, I cannot. They've been crazy about each other since the moment they met. She wants to like this Brody guy because he reminds her of Jesse. Of what could have been. The flirting and the looks they sent each other every time they've been together clearly indicated how they really feel."

"Wait…is that why Finn was freaking out so much at Nationals? Before and after Rachel went for her walk."

"Basically."

"How do you know Rachel's going to listen this time?"

"I don't. That's the problem. Neither of them will. They're too damn stubborn."

"So call in the reinforcements."

"Good idea."

* * *

The following weekend, after Finn had gone back to Ohio, and Rachel and Brody had begun to spend more time together, Quinn, Sam, Puck, and Santana arrived in New York.

"Santana and I will go meet Rachel, Brody, Kurt, and Blaine," Quinn said, reminding them of the plan. "See what this Brody guy is really all about. You two find Jesse and convince him to get off his ass and go get the girl he wants."

"Yes, ma'am," Puck and Sam replied, both knowing full well it was best not to argue with Quinn.

"We need to go," Santana added. "You know how Rachel gets when we're late."

"We're going," Quinn replied before turning back to the two boys. "I want updates."

"Yes, ma'am," Puck repeated as he and Sam began to walk in the opposite direction.

When they were alone, Santana turned to her friend.

"Since when are you a fan of Jesse St. James?" she wondered.

"I've always been supportive of Jesse. At first it was because he took Rachel's attention away from Finn, and then because I realized he was the only one who accepted her for who she is. He could counter any of her crazy with crazy of his own."

"Plus his insults to Finn were always completely on-target, and he always looked at Rachel like she was the only person that mattered. She always had his complete attention."

"Exactly. She doesn't think he's an option…and neither does he. I'll give this new guy a chance, but I'm not expecting anything spectacular."

* * *

Sitting across the table from Rachel's friends at Callbacks, Brody felt like he was under a microscope. Quinn was giving him the cold shoulder while Santana just kept eyeing him warily. Kurt and Blaine were amicable as usual, but he had begun to wonder how much of that was because they didn't want to upset Rachel with their true opinions. He wanted them to like him. He really liked Rachel, he wanted to be with her and show her what a relationship with two equals would be like. He just had no idea she already knew. He was brought out of his thoughts by Rachel's voice.

"Jesse," he heard her whisper.

Looking around the table, he gathered nothing about why Rachel would be saying that name. Seeing his confusion, Kurt took pity on him and explained.

"Look at the stage," he said.

Turning his attention to the stage, Brody realized that another one of their classmates was on the stage. Jesse was in one of his classes. He knew the guy could dance, and that he was a musical theater major, so he must be able to sing, but he'd never heard him do so before. Since Quinn and Santana had their backs turned to him at the moment, he couldn't tell if they also knew him or not.

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced him to do this," Sam whispered to Puck as he watched Jesse approach the stage.

"I'm kind of surprised myself," Puck admitted. "I guess I'm more of a badass than I thought."

"If this goes badly, I'd hate to be in your shoes."

"I can handle Quinn in her Ice Queen Bitch mode. Besides, she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her plan."

"He can sing…right?"

Puck laughed as he nodded.

"Oh yeah, he can sing. Didn't Quinn ever fill you in on Jesse's background?"

"I know he was in Vocal Adrenaline, then New Directions, then went back to Vocal Adrenaline."

Puck laughed again as he clasped Sam's shoulder.

"Dude was their leader. He puts the rest of us to shame when he sings. When he was with us sophomore year, Mr. Schue started giving him all the male lead parts, which made Finn angry. He scored a full ride to UCLA. He and Berry are both freaky smart."

"Why did he leave?" Sam wondered.

"I'm not really sure. He was always wary of Finn, who hated the fact that Rachel wasn't trailing after him anymore. He hated that she had dared to move on, let alone with someone more talented. He constantly tried to get between Rachel and Jesse. Rachel triple-cast Jesse, Finn, and me in a video to try to boost her reputation. He went away on spring break with his former team. He came back and things seemed better between them. Before we really knew what had happened, he and his former team egged Rachel. He came back for junior prom, which you know, apologized and they seemed to have made up. I know Finn saw them together and then all of the sudden he wanted Rachel again. Finn and Rachel kissed on stage, lost us Nationals, and I could tell Jesse was hurt by it. He kind of just disappeared after that, until Nationals last year. I saw him and Rachel talking. I'm pretty sure he's the reason she's even here right now."

"Damn."

"Yeah, pretty much."

As Jesse began to sing, both boys fell silent, glancing between the stage and the nearby table where Rachel sat.

* * *

As he prepared to sing, Jesse glanced over at the table where Rachel and her friends sat. He saw the way Brody had his arm around Rachel and had to look away. He was beginning to regret agreeing to Puck's dare to get up here and sing. It wasn't that he was afraid to do it; he just wasn't ready to reveal to Rachel that he was here. He wasn't ready to explain why he had lied about the school that offered him the scholarship and he wasn't sure how to convince her that his feelings for her had always been real. Taking his cue, Jesse pushed all of those thoughts from his head as he began to sing.

 _Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire_  
And I can't quench my desire  
Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love  
You're not convinced that that is enough  
I put myself in this position  
And I deserve the imposition  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
And this pounding in my heart just won't die  
I'm burning up  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
For your love

* * *

As he listened to the lyrics of the song and watched Rachel's expression as she did the same, Brody scowled. She looked like she was in a different world-one with only her and Jesse. Obviously they knew each other, and he was determined to find out how. Seeing the look Blaine and Kurt exchanged with each other, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer. Knowing that Rachel thought it was rude to leave in the middle of a performance, and would never let him hear the end of it if they did, he waited until Jesse had finished singing to ask her to step outside with him.

"Why do we have to talk outside?" Rachel wondered. "It's cold out here."

"How do you know Jesse?" Brody demanded.

"We were classmates for a while a couple of years ago."

"There's more to it than that."

"There really isn't."

"I'm not a fool like your ex-boyfriend."

"I never said you were. I'm with you, Brody. I chose you. You're the one I want," Rachel insisted, hoping he believed her because she wasn't in the mood for re-living her past right now. "Let's go back inside."

Brody nodded, taking Rachel's hand and leading her back inside. Kurt and Blaine were on stage now, their duet just beginning.

* * *

"Nice subtly there, St. James," Puck commented as Jesse walked back over to the table.

"Shut up, Puckerman," Jesse returned. "I figured if I was going to get up there and reveal to Rachel that I was here, I might as well make my intentions known at the same time."

"I thought you were going to let her live her life and if she came back to you, it was meant to be?" Sam questioned.

"I know we're meant to be. I just need to make her admit it, too."

"I told you he had guts," Puck told Sam.

"Or I'm just a fool," Jesse added.

"A very brave fool."

"You can tell Quinn she owes me for this."

"Yes, sir," Puck replied, doing his best to hide his grin.

* * *

"So, what do you think of Brody?" Quinn asked as she and Santana walked back to the hotel room they were sharing with Sam and Puck.

"You mean Jesse-light?" Santana countered.

Quinn laughed as she nodded.

"Yes, him."

"He's…nice, I guess. He's an improvement over Finnbecile, but he's no Jesse St. James. He tries to be, though."

"You should stay here with Puck, make sure our plan works. Kurt and Blaine are stuck on the "whatever makes Rachel happy" train."

"Actually, I think Blaine chooses to be there because it makes Kurt happy. He's really on our side."

"What makes you say that?"

"I did some snooping. My psychic Mexican third eye told me there was something else about Blaine that I should know. I found out his mother's maiden name."

"Why would that matter?" Quinn asked.

"Because it means he and Jesse are related."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He and Jesse are cousins. Jesse's dad and Blaine's mom are brother and sister."

"Are you serious?"

"Blaine confirmed it."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Quinn wondered.

"Why do you think?" Santana countered. "Finn already hated him when he transferred to McKinley. Do you really think revealing that he was related to Jesse St. James was going to win him any points?"

"That's true."

* * *

A few weeks later, Rachel was preparing her first Thanksgiving Day meal when she saw Blaine put his coat on.

"Blaine, is everything okay?" she asked, noticing Kurt wasn't moving from his spot on the couch to put on his own coat.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Blaine began. "It's not that I don't want to spend Thanksgiving dinner with you, it's just...I'm the only family my cousin has here. I promised him we would spend today together."

"You should invite him here. I'd love to meet him."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Don't be silly," Rachel told him with a wave of her hand. "Just invite him."

Knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue with Rachel, Blaine did as Rachel requested. Taking his coat off and sitting next Kurt on the couch, he leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"This isn't going to go well," he declared.

"Maybe we'll actually get to hear a sing-off this time," Kurt replied.

"This isn't funny, Kurt. Brody and Jesse in the same room? With Rachel?"

"Well, it's a good thing we'll have mediators."

"Puck and Santana?"

"Yes. Rachel invited them this morning. I guess Brody is bringing a couple of friends too. Should be interesting."

"That's an understatement.

* * *

"Why aren't we sitting down to dinner yet?" Brody asked his girlfriend, glancing at the table full of food.

"We're waiting for one more person," Rachel told him. "Blaine's cousin."

Before Brody could say anything in response, he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Rachel called, walking over to the door.

When she opened it, she was immediately confused.

"Jesse?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Rachel," he replied with a small smile. "I was told I was invited."

"You…you're…Blaine's  _cousin_?"

"I am. I take it he never told you."

"Uh, no. He didn't."

"I can leave…" Jesse offered, though he really didn't want to.

"I think that would be best," Brody agreed, joining Rachel at the door.

"No," Rachel decided. "He can stay. I invited him and my daddies always told me it's rude to rescind an invitation. Besides, this is Blaine's apartment, too, and Jesse is his family."

"Thank you," Jesse told her as he followed her into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

After an only somewhat awkward dinner, Rachel decided that music might help make things better, since it was something they all had in common. She also liked having music playing while she was cleaning, so that was an added benefit.

"Can I help?" Jesse asked. "I feel bad for crashing your dinner."

"You didn't crash my dinner," Rachel told him. "I invited you. I may not have exactly known it, but I did. I will take you up on that offer to help, though."

Knowing Rachel likely had a plan for how she wanted the clean-up to go, and thus why she had told everyone to gather in the living room, he made his next question simple.

"What would you like me to do?"

"All the dishes need to go in the sink, and the leftovers in Tupperware. I'll wash them if you can help me gather them. The containers you need are in the leftmost cabinet."

"Where do you keep your tape and pens?"

Doing her best to hide her smile at how well Jesse still knew her, she pointed to the drawer beneath the cabinet that held the Tupperware.

"Got it," Jesse told her, immediately beginning to help Rachel gather the dishes.

* * *

"I thought Rachel said she didn't want any help?" Brody questioned, watching Rachel and Jesse together in the kitchen.

"Maybe it's just your help she didn't want," Santana muttered, earning her an elbow in the side from Kurt.

"St. James and Berry have always worked well together," Puck answered cryptically.

"I know they used to date," Brody revealed.

"They kind of look like they still are," Brody's friend, Maria, commented.

"Rachel's with me, she doesn't want him anymore."

"Come on, let's start our game of musical trivia," Blaine said, easily stepping into his role as mediator. "Puck, Santana, and Kurt will be on one team. Brody, Maria, and Blake will be on another. Casey and I will be taking turns asking the questions."

* * *

Once he and Rachel had finished cleaning up the kitchen, Jesse asked her if she had a few minutes to talk. Telling herself that she was simply being nice, and it wasn't that she wasn't ready to relinquish his company, Rachel agreed. Leading him into her room, the only room she knew that would give them some privacy, she motioned for him to take a seat on a nearby chair while she took a seat on the end of her bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, there are just some things you need to know the truth about," Jesse replied.

"Okay…"

Jesse took a deep breath before he began.

"I didn't flunk out of UCLA. I never got a scholarship to go there, either. I never applied. I knew I needed to be here in New York, so California wasn't an option."

"You got the scholarship to NYADA," Rachel guessed, beginning to put together some of the pieces.

"Correct. I'm a junior, like Brody. We have a class together."

"You're the one who spoke to Dean Tibideaux on my behalf, aren't you?"

"I am," Jesse confirmed. "I couldn't bear to see you miss your chance at your dream school, in your dream city, just because you made a couple of mistakes."

"You mean not applying to other schools?"

"Yeah. I hate saying this, but that was a really stupid thing to do, Rach. How could you jeopardize your future like that? You've been talking about New York for  _years_."

"I know!" Rachel exclaimed. "I just…got scared. Finn missed out on OSU and I was trying to help him find schools that were still taking applications…"

"I know that you like to try and help people, but there comes a point when you have to be selfish."

"If you think I'm so horrible, why did you bother speaking to Dean Tibideaux about me?" Rachel demanded.

"Okay, first of all, I don't think you're horrible. You're one of the best people I know. Second, I spoke to Dean Tibideaux because I believe in your talent. I know you're going to be a star someday, Rach. You're the only person I have ever considered my equal. I know auditioning for her is scary; she's quite intimidating at first. Shelby made sure we were prepared for those nerve-wracking auditions. I'm surprised she didn't offer to help you."

"She did, but we could never find a time to meet. She wrote me a letter of recommendation, though."

"I wanted to see you accomplish your dreams. I knew NYADA could help you do that."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"Now, can you tell me how I managed to be surprised by you being Blaine's cousin?"

"Different last names?" Jesse guessed. "I don't know. By the time Blaine and Kurt started dating, I wasn't really sure where you and I were at, and then you got back together with Finn. Blaine told me Finn hated him at first. I didn't see the point in giving Hudson another reason to hate him."

Rachel nodded, unsure what else to say.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Just one more thing," Jesse replied, standing to walk over to her.

"What's that?" Rachel asked as she stood as well.

In response, Jesse leaned down to brush his lips with Rachel's.

"I love you," he told her before walking out of the room.


	40. Revelations Part 2

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee

* * *

Watching Jesse walk out of the room after kissing her and telling her that he loves her…present tense…Rachel couldn't do anything but stare. She felt frozen in place. To say that his declaration was unexpected was an understatement.

"Rachel?"

She heard a voice saying her name, but she couldn't quite make out who it was. She could only replay the last few minutes over and over in hear head.

"Jesse," she whispered.

"Rachel," she heard the voice repeat.

Shaking her head, she saw Santana standing in front of her, giving her a questioning look.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm…not really sure," Rachel answered. "Can you just tell Brody I'm not feeling well?"

"Rachel, he's going to know something is up. I can buy you a few minutes, but if you want him gone, you're going to have to get him to leave."

"Promise you and Noah won't leave until after Brody and his friends do?"

"I promise. Besides, I want to know what happened and I'm not leaving until I find out."

"Can you still buy me a couple of minutes?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

"What's wrong with Rachel? What did he do to her?" Brody demanded to know when Santana re-emerged from Rachel's bedroom.

"Rachel and Jesse have a history," Santana explained. "I don't know what was said, but it's about time they started talking again."

"I'm going to go talk to her."

Before he could stand, he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down.

"I don't think so," Puck told him.

"Give her a minute to collect herself," Casey told him. "Don't be rude."

"She's  _my_  girlfriend," Brody retorted.

"That might be true, but she's a  _person_. She doesn't deserve to be treated like an  _object_."

"Thank you, Casey," Rachel said as she joined the group. "So, who won the game?"

"It was a tie when Jesse left," Maria explained. "We decided to leave it there and just quiz each other for fun."

"I take it Blaine went after him?"

"Yes. They're going to Jesse's apartment," Kurt answered. "Blaine didn't want Jesse to be alone."

"They're family, they should be together today," Rachel agreed.

"Did you call your dads today?" Santana asked.

"I talked to them this morning. Daddy was cooking, so I mostly talked to Dad. They were happy to hear from me and said they missed me."

"Maybe you should have just taken their offer to fly home, then," Brody said irritably.

"Maybe you should just leave," Kurt retorted. "First you insinuate my friend should be treated like an object and then you make her feel bad for choosing to stay here with those of us who couldn't afford to go home. As far as I'm concerned, you can leave, I don't want you here."

"Rachel was kind enough to invite us and not only host the dinner, but cook most of the food. Being rude is uncalled for," Maria scolded. "Let's go."

"Whatever. I'm out of here," Brody replied, standing and stalking out the door.

"I'm sorry," Blake said to Rachel before rushing after his friend.

"Thank you for inviting us," Casey said as she put on her coat.

"The food was delicious," Maria added. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"My Daddy cooks a lot. They're his recipes," Rachel answered. "I could send them to you."

"We'll talk later. That Jesse is a cutie, by the way. Just don't tell Blake I said that."

Rach smiled and nodded.

"I won't, thank you both for coming."

"See you in class on Monday," Casey told her before she and Maria left.

* * *

"Okay, now we're alone, spill," Santana said once Brody and his friends had left.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Puck asked.

"Jesse?" Rachel wondered. At Puck's nod, she continued. "No, he didn't hurt me."

"You seemed pretty shocked when I walked in," Santana added. "Obviously something happened."

"He told me that he's been in New York the entire time I thought he was in California. His scholarship was to NYADA, not UCLA."

"There's more, isn't there?" Kurt guessed.

Rachel nodded, tears forming in her eyes as she thought of what Jesse had done for her.

"He's the one who spoke to Dean Tibideaux and convinced her I was worthy of a second chance."

"Damn," Puck commented, earning nods of agreement from Santana and Kurt.

"I've learned that the Jesse St. James he lets the world see is much different from the one those he chooses to let in see," Kurt revealed.

"He made sure I wouldn't give up on my dream, which he knew I'd do if I hadn't gotten into NYADA," Rachel admitted.

"It sounds like you have a choice to make," Santana deduced. "I still don't understand how that could have made you look so shocked, though."

"I was surprised up to that point," Rachel agreed. "It was what he did afterwards that shocked me."

"What did he do?" Kurt asked.

"He kissed me and told me that he loves me."

"Damn," Puck repeated, once again earning nods of agreement from Kurt and Santana.

"Present tense?" Santana wondered.

Rachel nodded, tucking her knees up to her chest.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"We can't tell you what to do, but we're here if you need us," Kurt told her, walking over to her and hugging her tightly.

"I think I'm going to go call my dads," Rachel decided, hugging each of her friends. "Thank you all."

* * *

"You don't need to babysit me," Jesse told his cousin irritably as he flopped down on the couch in his living room.

"No, I don't," Blaine agreed. "However, you're my cousin and I care about you. You're the only family I have here, Jesse. You're the one I'm closest to. You've helped me for years, protected me like an older brother, but now it's my turn."

"You can't protect me from a broken heart."

Blaine sighed as he took a seat next to his cousin on the couch.

"You told her everything, didn't you?"

"Pretty much," Jesse admitted. "I didn't plan on it, but I started telling her things and I just ended up blurting most of it out."

"Well, at least we know she'll appreciate your honesty."

"You always were the optimistic one."

"One of us has to be."

"I figured something up after your performance at Callbacks, but I honestly wasn't expecting this."

"I didn't exactly wake up today and think I was going to tell the only girl I've ever loved that I essentially lied to her for two years. On top of that, I told her I still love her and I left before she could say anything back."

"How did she take the news that we're related?" Blaine wondered.

"Pretty well, actually," Jesse replied. "She was surprised, but once the pieces clicked in her head, it made sense."

"So she wasn't mad?"

"No, just surprised. She did ask why we never said anything, though."

"You don't always have to protect me, you know."

"Yes, I do. You've always been there for me, no matter what. I still can't believe you called Grandma on me, though."

Blaine laughed as he thought back on that particular memory. It had been shortly after Rachel and Jesse's initial breakup. Jesse had hardly been sleeping; he had been snapping at people and seriously considering giving up his scholarship. When Blaine had been unable to get through to him, he had gone to his parents for help. When they couldn't succeed either, he tried his other cousin, Jesse's sister. Together they had decided drastic times called for drastic measures…they called the matriarch of the St. James family, their grandmother, Jacqueline. She had promptly flown to Ohio and talked some much needed sense into Jesse.

"It worked, didn't it?" he countered.

"It did, and I admit that I needed it, I just wasn't expecting her to scold me like she did."

"It's Grandma, what did you expect?"

"True. Speaking of Grandma, I suppose we should call her or we'll never hear the end of it. I need a distraction anyway."

* * *

By the time she returned to school the following Monday, Rachel had made a decision. As much as she wanted to learn to love Brody, she had given her heart away to another boy. An admittedly more dramatic and talented boy. She knew Brody would be mad, but as her dads had reminded her, in matters of the heart, sometimes it was best to be selfish. Until a few days ago, she didn't think Jesse was an option. Now that she knew he was, she was going to do whatever she needed to in order to let him know that she felt the same.

"Have you made a decision?" Brody demanded to know the moment Rachel walked into the room they agreed to meet in.

"I have," Rachel confirmed coolly.

"You chose him, didn't you?"

"I chose  _me_. I deserve to be loved and cherished, and to be treated like a human being. I wanted to make things work, Brody, but I realized they never would. Jesse and I have a history…and I still have feelings for him."

"Santana said the same thing, about you and Jesse having history," Brody told her. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Jesse and I dated for a short while a couple of years ago. It didn't end well, and we tried again a year later, but I messed up again. He did something selfless, something that showed me that he really had grown up and matured while we were apart, and something I'll forever be grateful to him for. I tried to change for you, like I did with Finn. I tried to fit a mold, and I can't do that anymore. I need to be me. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me, too."

"Good luck, Brody," Rachel told him with a sad smile before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

**1 week later…**

After dinner with her grandchildren, Jacqueline was going through some pictures with Blaine when she noticed a picture of Jesse and Rachel looking at each other.

"Who is this?" she asked, pointing to the petite brunette that had her eyes locked with Jesse's.

"That's Rachel," Blaine told her. "She unknowingly invited Jesse to thanksgiving dinner. He ended up being the only one allowed to help her clean up."

"This is her, the one he still has feelings for, isn't it?"

Blaine nodded before he spoke again.

"Yes. She's also one of my good friends, and Kurt's best friend. Jesse has been avoiding her."

"Why would he do such a stupid thing?"

"He's afraid of getting hurt. He told her how he feels."

Upon hearing Blaine's latest revelation, Jacqueline immediately went from annoyed with Jesse to feeling sympathy for him. Jesse was a lot like his grandfather, Thomas. Both had been afraid to open their hearts to love, but she had convinced Thomas to take a chance on them and she had a feeling this Rachel girl could do the same for Jesse.

"I wish I could meet her," Jacqueline commented.

"Me, too. She's been trying to find him, but he keeps avoiding her. I know she still loves him, Grandma."

"I believe you. That picture says it all."

"It really does. All they're doing is looking at each other, but it's like they're having an entire conversation. Kurt said they used to do it during rehearsal, too."

* * *

"Ugh!"

"Rachel's home," Kurt announced, causing Blaine to bite back a chuckle and Rachel to glare at him.

"He's avoiding me! He can't just kiss me and tell me he loves me, and then disappear!" Rachel insisted.

"It sounds like he's doing just that."

"You're not helping."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, standing to give his best friend a hug. "How can we help?"

"Get him to talk to me. Does he even know that Brody and I broke up?"

"He does," Blaine confirmed. "I told him. I'll try talking to him. I can always call our Grandma and have her talk some sense into him."

"Thank you," Rachel replied. "I'm going to go attempt to concentrate on my homework."

After Rachel had left the room, Kurt sat back down by his boyfriend.

"I feel bad for her," he said with a sigh.

"I know, I do, too," Blaine told him. "Jesse and I are having lunch together tomorrow, so I'll talk to him then."

* * *

The next day, after they had finished their lunch, Blaine brought up the topic he knew his cousin had been avoiding.

"You have to talk to Rachel. She heard you out, you need to do the same," he began.

"I shouldn't have told her everything that I did," Jesse replied.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his cousin before he spoke again.

"Too bad. Jesse, seriously, this is getting ridiculous. You two are obviously crazy about each other. Stop being so dramatic and go get your dream girl. She thinks you've been avoiding her. I'm about ready to give her your address and send her over."

"I'm kind of surprised you haven't," Jesse admitted.

"I almost did last night," Blaine revealed. "She looked so defeated. She was trying to hide it, but I could see it there, beneath the brave front she puts on. Pretty soon she's going to start to question everything you told her. Don't hurt her again."

"I'm scared," Jesse said after a few moments of silence.

"I know," Blaine sympathized, "but I know Rachel wouldn't be putting this much effort into finding you if she didn't feel the same way. I also know there's never going to be a girl more perfect for you than her."

"I know, and that's the scary part. She may be my ideal, but I don't know if I'm hers and she doesn't deserve to have to settle."

"You're crazy. "You're both crazy. In general and about each other. She wants  _you_ , Jesse and I know you want her. Stop trying to convince yourself that you aren't good enough."

"Is she going to be home tonight?" Jesse asked with a sigh.

"She gets home around two usually. You're done with classes for the day, right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

"If this goes well, Kurt and Rachel will still end up being related," Jesse commented as he and Blaine left the restaurant.

"I'm still surprised she wasn't upset that no one ever told her you and I are related," Blaine replied.

"I'm not. She understood why we did it and she knows Finn well enough to know how much more he would have disliked you joining New Directions if he had known."

"Maybe it'll earn you brownie points."

"Maybe," Jesse agreed with a laugh.

* * *

Walking into her apartment later that day, Rachel was shocked to see Jesse there, chatting with Kurt and Blaine. Setting her bag down, she walked over to the trio of males.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, gaining their attention.

"No," Jesse answered as he stood and walked over to her. "I came here to talk to you. To hear what you have to say."

"You can't leave until I'm finished talking," Rachel told him.

"I won't," Jesse promised.

Rachel nodded, motioning for Jesse to follow her as she walked towards her bedroom.

Once they were alone, Rachel immediately started talking.

"I'm sorry," she began. "For everything I have ever done to hurt you. I was young and stupid, and I didn't know how to handle being in love with you."

"I was young and stupid, too," Jesse reminded her.

"I hated Finn for interrupting our conversation last year. Talking to you was the most at ease I had felt all day. I had forgotten how easy it was to talk to you, how you always seemed to have the utmost faith in me. No one but my dads has ever believed in me that way. You made sure I didn't give up on my dreams. You didn't just tell me to find new ones; you helped me begin to follow the ones I already had."

"You're incredibly talented, Rach. You deserve to have your dreams come true."

"There's one dream I've never told anyone about. Not even Kurt."

"What's that?"

"I wanted to find my soul mate. My one true love. Someone who would be by my side through everything. I wanted what my dads have with each other."

"Did that dream come true?" Jesse wondered.

"Sort of," Rachel answered. "I found him, but I was too young and too scared to be able to keep him. I regret hurting him, and I wish I would have been mature enough to have been able to keep him around. I missed him so much when he was gone. Then he unexpectedly entered my life again and it was like no time had gone by. He still knew everything about me, because that was something that was important to him.  _I_  was important to him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jesse wondered, not wanting to admit that she could be talking about him.

In answer, Rachel leaned up and brushed her lips with Jesse's before stepping back and speaking again.

"Because I love you, too, Jess. It's always been you, and it's always going to be you. I want to accomplish our dreams together."

Jesse was silent as he absorbed Rachel's words and their meaning. She loved him. She wanted him. She was choosing him. Over Finn, over Brody, over every other guy that she could have.

"If we get back together…this is it, Rachel. No more games. Just you and me and our future."

"I don't want to play games, I never really did in the first place," Rachel told him as she stepped closer again. "I just want to be with you."

"Deal," Jesse replied before pulling her into his arms and bending his head to kiss her.

When they ended the kiss, Rachel hugged Jesse tightly before pulling back and looking up at him.

"Why are you crying?" Jesse asked, reaching out to brush away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I'm happy," Rachel replied. "I just didn't think we'd ever get a chance to be together again…and now that we have, I'm still kind of in disbelief."

"I understand."

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

"I do now…but I didn't until I met you," Jesse admitted. "I felt something the moment we met. When we sang together, it was…magical. Like I was meant to be there that day, we were meant to sing together. The more I got to know you, the more that feeling grew. I hated having to leave you. You're my soul mate, Rach. We're meant to be together."

"I love you."

Jesse smiled when he heard Rachel repeat her earlier words. He knew he'd never get tired of hearing them.

"I love you, too."

"Does this mean you'll celebrate Hanukkah with me this year?"

"I'd love to…if you'll spend Christmas with me."

"Deal," Rachel replied, leaning up to press her lips to Jesse's.

* * *

On the first day of Hanukkah, Rachel woke up momentarily confused. This wasn't her room in the apartment she shared with her two best friends. This was Jesse's room. They were at his apartment. She remembered falling asleep on the couch as they watched various TV shows. She thought Jesse would wake her and tell her it was time to go home, but he didn't. He had carried her to a bed, knowing she would be more comfortable there. When she realized that he wasn't in the bed, she frowned and then decided to go find him.

"Jess?" she called as she walked down the hall towards the living room.

"You sleep later than I remember," Jesse teased as he pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong with sleeping in?"

"Nothing. It gave me time to wrap your present, so it worked out."

"A present? For what?"

"For the first day of Hanukkah."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Rachel told him.

"I wanted to," Jesse responded. "Go open it."

Eyeing her boyfriend warily, Rachel did as he requested. Taking a seat on the couch, she grabbed the small box off of the coffee table and carefully removed the wrapping paper.

"You got me…baking ingredients?" she questioned.

"I emailed your daddy and asked him for his chocolate chip cookie recipe," Jesse explained." I bought the ingredients…and I was thinking we could make them together."

"I'd like that."

* * *

By the time the last day of Hanukkah rolled around, Rachel had received the chocolate chip cookie ingredients, a new star necklace, the new Barbra CD, a jewelry box, a pink coffee mug with her name on it, a Jewish holiday cookbook, and yesterday Jesse had given her a key to his apartment. She had no idea what he could possibly have up his sleeve today. It was the weekend, so she was staying with him again. She knew she'd have to go back to sleeping alone tomorrow night, but she really had no desire to. She liked having Jesse around all of the time, falling asleep and waking up with him by her side. It felt…right.

"Are you ready for your final present?" Jesse asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Of course," Rachel replied with a smile, tilting her face up for a kiss.

After granting Rachel's request for a kiss, Jesse took her hand and began to lead her out the door.

"Close your eyes," he told her.

Doing as Jesse had instructed, Rachel closed her eyes as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"Can I hope them now?" she asked when they stopped walking a few moments later.

"Go ahead," Jesse replied.

When Rachel opened her eyes, she had to blink a couple of times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Dad? Daddy?" she asked, walking towards them.

"Surprise," Leroy said with a smile as he hugged her.

"I thought you couldn't get the time off work?"

"I couldn't get all of Hanukkah off, but I managed to get a few days. We'll be here until Wednesday."

"When Jesse called and offered to help us surprise you, we couldn't say no," Hiram explained as he took his turn hugging his daughter.

Turning back to her boyfriend, Rachel walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I told you I'd do anything for you," Jesse reminded her, "but you're welcome."

"Jesse, do you mind if I use your kitchen?" Hiram asked. "I brought the ingredients for latkes. Leroy and I stopped for them on our way here."

"Go ahead."

"Noah is going to be so mad," Rachel commented. "He loves latkes."

"So I heard when I mentioned having everyone over for breakfast this morning."

"When you say everyone…who are we talking about?"

"Blaine, Kurt, Puck, and Santana. I invited Quinn and Sam as well, but they couldn't make it."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to do it, though."

"You're the best," Rachel told him, hugging him again.

"I try," Jesse responded, wrapping his arms around her in return.

* * *

**Two years later…**

As he went over his plan again his head, Jesse felt slightly panicked. He knew Rachel loved him. She, along with Kurt and Blaine, had moved into his apartment when the lease on their loft was up. She had immediately won over the rest of his family, and he had immediately felt welcomed back into hers. Taking the small box out of his pocket, he opened it and smiled as he was reminded of how it came to be in his possession.

_After dinner the first dinner Rachel had attended with his sister, grandmother, and cousin, Jesse was bidding goodnight to them when he felt his grandmother place something in his hand. Looking down, he noticed a ring box._

" _What's this?" he asked._

" _My engagement ring," Jacqueline responded. "I want you to have it, to give it to Rachel when you are ready to propose to her."_

" _How do you know I'm going to marry her?"_

" _I saw the way you looked at her. You can't fool me, Jesse."_

" _Trust me, I know," Jesse replied, causing Jacqueline to laugh._

" _Be good. I'll have to make sure I get back here more often. Your Rachel and Blaine's Kurt are delightful. It warms my heart to know that both you and Blaine have found your other halves."_

" _I'm never letting her go, and I know Blaine feels the same way about Kurt. We'd all like to have you visit more."_

" _I love you," Jacqueline reminded him._

" _I love you, too, Grandma," Jesse replied, hugging her once more before she left._

* * *

"Jesse, dinner is ready," Blaine said as he walked into the room, interrupting Jesse's thoughts.

Jesse nodded, slipping the ring box back into his pocket before following his cousin to the dining room. As expected, Hiram and Genevieve had prepared a feast, and he was sure they had plenty prepared for dessert as well.

"Puck looks like he's going to drool," Jesse commented to Rachel as he took his seat, causing her to laugh.

"He kind of does," she agreed.

"Do you think we invited enough people to eat all of this food?"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I think we've got it covered, and if not, I'm sure plenty will gladly take leftovers."

"That's true," Jesse agreed.

"So, when are you going to tell me what my final present is? I know you have something planned."

"After dinner. I promise."

Satisfied with that answer, Rachel turned back to the rest of her family and joined the conversation Kurt and Blaine had started about stage musicals vs. movie musicals.

* * *

Once everyone settled in the living room after dinner, Jesse stood and started to speak.

"As many of you know, it was about this time two years ago that Rachel and I got back together," he began. "On the last day of Hanukkah that year, I surprised her with something special. The first year, it was Hiram and Leroy's visit, and last year it was tickets to see Wicked and Phantom of the Opera. She's anticipating another special surprise this year, and I hope she won't be disappointed."

As he finished speaking, he pulled the ring box out of his pocket and handed it to Rachel. He didn't dare look at his grandmother or sister right now-he knew they would already have tears in their eyes and that they had their hopes up that Rachel would agree to what he was about to ask her. If she didn't, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle the disappointment in their eyes.

Opening the small box her boyfriend had handed her, Rachel's breath caught in her throat as she revealed its contents. When he got down on one knee in front of her, she felt tears form in her eyes. She already knew what she was going to say when if he asked her what she hoped he was.

"Tonight is both the last night of Hanukkah and Christmas Eve. I have enjoyed celebrating both holidays with you over the last couple of years and I hope we can continue to celebrate them together in the future. I think I started to fall in love with you the moment we met, the moment we sang our hellos," Jesse continued, taking the box from Rachel and removing the ring as he spoke. "Ever since that day, there's never been anyone else for me. Subconsciously, I knew I had met my soul mate. I want to conquer Broadway with you, and maybe we'll even be lucky enough to be cast in a show or two together, but most of all…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I always have and I always will love you, Rachel Barbra Berry. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Rachel managed to say as she nodded her head, her welled up tears falling down her face as she watched Jesse slide the ring onto her finger.

"I love you," he told her as she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, too," she responded, pulling back so she could hold out her hand and admire the ring.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"It was my grandmother's engagement ring. She gave it to me the night she met you for the first time. She told me that she knew we were going to get married someday and that she wanted me to have the ring to give to you when I did decide to propose."

"Did you have it resized?"

"No. I didn't need to. When we started looking at rings and we found out your ring size, I figured out that it was the same size as the ring."

"I guess that means I was meant to have it, then."

"I agree."

Leaning forward to brush her lips with Jesse's, Rachel grinned at him before she spoke again.

"I'm really glad you decided to accept my Thanksgiving dinner invitation," she told him.

Jesse laughed before he kissed his new fiancée again.

"Me, too, Rach," he told her. "Me, too."


	41. Need You Now

**A/N:**  So, I swear someone gave me the prompt for this, I just can't remember who it was :( If it was you, please message me and I will edit this to include your name. I could be imagining things, though, school and work have been taking their toll. Part of this was inspired by a prompt from  **1booklover11** (ff .net username) as well.

The story is set in S2, when Schue and Beiste force the glee club and football team to work together. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review :)

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee.

* * *

As she sat in her room, going through her various playlists, Rachel attempted to find a song that she could sing with another guy to make Finn jealous. It couldn't be too obvious and the guy had to be a friend of hers…and someone she knew would understand her need for the song to be perfect. It also had to be someone who understood Finn and her. That only left one person-Noah. Now that she had her duet partner chosen, she just needed to a. choose the song, and b. convince him to sing it with her.

By the time she arrived at school the next morning, she had chosen the song and printed off the sheet music for it. Since she had already asked Noah to meet her early, she wouldn't have to worry about trying to find him in the sea of football players.

"What's up, Berry?" Puck asked as he walked into the choir room.

"You and I are going to sing a duet in Glee club this week," Rachel told him.

"We are?"

"Yes. Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste want us to show the football players that Glee club isn't just for losers. You're a football player and a Glee club member, it's perfect."

"You didn't pick some sappy love song, did you?" Puck asked hesitantly.

Rachel sighed as she glared at her friend.

"Sometimes I wonder why we're even friends," she told him.

"No, you don't. Now drop the attitude and tell me what song you've chosen."

"Are you saying you'll sing with me?"

"I'm saying tell me the song and then we'll see."

"What if I told you that you'll be able to play the guitar?"

"That's definitely a plus," Puck decided. "What's in it for me?"

"I'll help you in your quest to win back Santana's heart."

"You two aren't even close, how are you going to help me?"

"We're both girls, plus I've been observing the two of you for a while now. I have notes."

"Of course you do."

Ignoring Puck's last comment, Rachel proceeded to fill in her friend on the song they would be singing.

* * *

Later that night, after he and Rachel had rehearsed their song a few times, Puck asked her the question he'd been trying to find a way to ask all night.

"What made you change so much about who you are?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel wondered, clearly confused.

"I mean, the Rachel I've known for years, the one who got the glee club going again, isn't the same girl I see in front of me now."

"People mature, Noah."

"This isn't maturity. This is straight up change."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't."

"Noah, please."

"No. Normally I'd back off because I value our friendship, but for that same reason, I know something is wrong with you. I want to know what it is."

"I just want to fit in. I'm tired of being the outcast, the loser, mocked for what I wear and the things I love. It gets old fast. I would just like to be able to get through a day wearing the same outfit I came to school in. No slushies, no name calling. Just to fit in and feel… _accepted_ …for once."

"You changed for Finn."

"I want to be the best girlfriend I can be for him."

"That's not a no."

Rachel sighed, getting tired of this conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Noah. This conversation is over. I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow," she said before gathering her things and walking out the door.

Watching his friend leave, Puck let out a sigh of his own. He loved Rachel like a sister and he just wanted to see her find someone who would appreciate her for who she is; someone who didn't want her to change. Finn was his friend, too, but they had been growing apart lately. He didn't like the other boy's attitude or the way he treated Rachel.

He wasn't sure who Finn belonged with, but he knew it wasn't Rachel. Rachel, on the other hand, he knew who she belonged with. She belonged with the guy who was just as crazy about her as she was about him. As he thought of a plan to help the two of them reunite, while also not spoiling Rachel's plan, he couldn't help but smile. Rachel might be mad at him for this at first, but she'd realize it was for the best. He hoped she would, anyway.

* * *

A few days later, with just a couple of days until she and Noah were to sing their duet, Rachel received news that could have potentially ruined her plan.

"How could you get sick, Noah?" she demanded as she paced the choir room. "I can't sing that song by myself! It just won't work!"

"Not my fault," Puck managed to get out before he began to cough again.

Feeling sympathy for her friend, Rachel walked over to her bag and pulled out a bag of cough drops.

"Here, these should help make your throat feel better. I already talked to Daddy and asked him to make you some soup. I'll bring it to you later. Have you been to the doctor?"

"Yes. It's viral, there's nothing they can do."

"Where am I supposed to find a duet partner on such short notice? Not everyone can learn a song in just a couple of days, let alone harmonize with me on it."

"I called in a replacement," Puck revealed.

"Who else do we know that fits those requirements?" Rachel demanded.

"Still demanding as ever, I see," a new voice said as the owner walked into the room, interrupting the conversation before Puck could answer.

Rachel's eyes widened as she heard the owner speak. She knew that voice. It was the voice that she could still hear in her dreams, the one she never thought she'd hear again. When she turned around and saw him standing in front of her, she couldn't think of anything other than his name to say.

"Jesse," she whispered.

"Hello, Rachel," Jesse replied as he smiled at her. "I hear you need a replacement duet partner."

"You and I are not singing together."

"Why not? I already know the song, and Puck can still play the guitar, plus you and I always sound good together. Proven harmonies and all that."

"How did you get in here?"

"I talked to Schuester earlier. Plus, as you can see, I'm not wearing anything related to my alma mater."

Taking in Jesse's all-black ensemble, Rachel eyed him warily. It wasn't that she didn't believe that he was correct about their harmonies-she knew it was true-it was more that she wasn't sure that she was completely over him. He still gave her butterflies in her stomach when she saw him, something she had never felt with Finn. After internally debating whether or not this was a good idea, she nodded, letting both boys know she was willing to go along with their plan.

"Let's get rehearsal started, shall we?" Jesse suggested.

Rachel nodded again, still a bit unsure about the whole situation.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, Rachel anxiously waited for Mr. Schue's signal that she, Noah, and Jesse could begin their song. She had purposely placed herself in the back row between the two boys, figuring that was the place they were least likely to cause trouble. She knew Finn was glaring at both of them, he wasn't happy with the way they had bonded or with Coach Beiste's comment that she thought both boys looked ready to defend her at a moment's notice.

Having gotten lost in her thoughts, Rachel was brought back to reality by the sound of various members arguing with Coach Beiste that football and Glee club couldn't mix, that it was okay to be in both.

"You don't see any other school making the football team associate with the glee club," Dave Karofsky argued.

"Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it doesn't happen," Jesse retorted.

"What do you know about it?"

"I was the captain of Vocal Adrenaline for four years, I know a lot about it. I also know our football team kicked your asses all four years I was a student at Carmel."

"What did you learn from each other?" Shannon prompted, wanting to know more but also wanting to get the boys to stop arguing.

"Shelby, Vocal Adrenaline's coach, always stressed the importance of teamwork. We were a team and as such, we needed to learn to listen to each other. We also had to trust each other, especially with some of the choreography she had us do. She likened the choreography and the songs to the football plays. We each needed to know our part so we could come together as a team and make it work. If one of your players on your team doesn't know where they're supposed to be, the play won't work. The football coach also said that learning some basic dances improved the players' coordination and agility. Some of the football players were even in Vocal Adrenaline."

"Those are exactly the points I've been trying to make," Shannon said to her team before addressing the entire group. "Mr. Schuester and I wanted the two teams to get together so we could learn from each other. What does Glee club do that helps them bond, what does the football team do, and can any of those things be applied to the other. Just because you may not like each other doesn't mean you can't learn from each other."

"We'll give you all some time to think about these ideas while we watch the performance Puck, Rachel, and Jesse have prepared," Will added before he and Shannon took their seats.

* * *

As Puck and the rest of the band began to play the song, Rachel glanced over at Jesse to make sure he was ready. Seeing his nod, she smiled a little before she began the song, with Jesse singing with her before he sang his solo part.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?** _

_For me it happens all the time._

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

 **Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
** _ **And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**_  
For me it happens all the time.

* * *

When they finished singing, Rachel unconsciously reached for Jesse's hand-the way she always did when they had been together. Not yet ready to relinquish her company, Jesse laced their fingers together, silently telling her he knew why she had chosen this song as well as that he thought it related more to them than her and Finn.

"That was beautiful," Shannon told them, since her friend seemed at a loss for words.

Rachel nodded, biting her lip to keep her tears at bay. She wasn't even really sure why she was crying…rather, she didn't want to admit to herself that she knew why.

"Are you okay, punkin?"

In response, Rachel simply shook her head before releasing Jesse's hand and promptly fleeing the room.

After watching his friend leave the room, Puck turned to Jesse with a questioning look on his face. When Jesse shrugged and held his hands up to signal he had no idea what was going on either, he became even more confused. He knew Rachel had been questioning her feelings for the older boy, but he was still unsure what her outburst was all about. Glancing at the girls in the room, he silently pleaded with them to do something. Before any of them could, the silence was interrupted by an accusation from Finn.

"What the hell did you do to her this time?" Finn demanded of Jesse. "All you were supposed to do was sing with her!"

"That's what I did," Jesse retorted calmly. "You can ask Puck if you don't believe me. He was there during all of our rehearsals, which is the only time I have seen Rachel since I came back. I would also like to add that I came back to  _help_  her."

"Like you  _helped_  her last year?"

"I apologized to Rachel, explained why I did what I did. She forgave me and we've moved on. It's not my fault you can't keep a ba-I mean a girl, without messing up."

Upon hearing Jesse's dig at Finn, Puck couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. Jesse had a good point, but he knew Finn wouldn't agree.

"You didn't apologize to the rest of us! You hurt one of our team members!" Finn continued.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at the younger boy before he spoke again.

"If you actually acted like a team, like you gave a  _damn_  about Rachel, I might be inclined to acquiesce to your request. However, since you don't, I'm afraid that's not going to be happening. Besides, I'm not the only one who has been known to throw poultry products, am I, Finn?"

Choosing to ignore Jesse, Finn turned to the other boy still standing at the front of the room, his supposed best friend.

"Aren't you going to defend me?" he asked.

"Why should I?" Puck returned.

"We're friends!"

"That doesn't mean I have to agree with every bad decision you make. Besides, it's not like you've been much of a friend to me, either."

"That's not true and you know it. I suppose  _he's_  been a better friend?"

"He has, actually."

"Okay, guys, cut it out," Will said as he tried to intervene. "No more fighting."

"That's right, come to his defense," Puck returned irritably.

"At least someone does!" Finn shot back.

"You know, someday you aren't going to have Mr. Schue to save your ass from every stupid move you make, from every dumbass thing you say. You're going to have to learn to defend yourself."

"I  _can_  defend myself."

"Then do it!" Puck demanded. "You crossed the line when you hurt Rachel. She has been nothing but welcoming to each and every one of us and yet the majority of you treat her like shit in return. You call her out for being bossy when in fact she's just trying to do her assigned duty. She's the female lead, and she should really be the only captain of this team because she's constantly picking up Hudson's slack. She holds back in duets so she won't overpower him, as I'm sure you all noticed today when she sang with St. James."

"There was definitely a difference," Sam added from his seat beside Quinn, earning him a glare from Finn in return.

"Knock it off, Finn," Quinn told the glaring jock. "Your pathetic, wannabe glares don't scare anyone."

"I still don't see how  _he_  is a better friend than me," Finn said to Puck, who glanced at Jesse before he sighed and nodded.

Turning back to his team, Puck revealed the things he had been hiding from them.

"The reason most of you don't see me around school is because I've been taking classes at Lima Community College in order to get a head start on my college education. I still take one class here, to make sure I can stay in Glee club, and I'm here in the morning to make sure Berry gets to her first class. Because the slushie attacks haven't stopped, I sometimes have to stop by her house to bring her a second change of clothes. How would any of you feel after something like that? I don't think you understanding how fucking  _humiliating_  that is. She's changing who she is to fit in, to make all of you hypocrites happy, to fit the so-called perfect girlfriend mold."

"Santana, Brittany, let's go. We're going to go track down Rachel," Quinn decided, standing and walking to the front of the room before she addressed Finn. "Puck is right. Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste have been telling us all week that we should be acting more like a team but we haven't done that. That's changing right now. It's about time we acknowledged everything she does for us."

"Try the auditorium," Jesse suggested to Quinn, who nodded before leading the other two Cheerios out of the room.

"How does where you go to school affect our friendship?" Finn demanded of Puck.

"It doesn't," Puck replied. "It's the way you treat Rachel that's affecting it. I supported her pursuit of you because I thought it would make her happy. I see now that I was wrong about who the right guy for her is. She needs someone who will believe in her, like she does him, and not question her every move. Yes, she comes up with some crazy ideas and needs to be talked out of them sometimes, but that's part of who she is. She used to be confident about who she was and where she was going in life, until you came along. You tore apart her self esteem piece by piece. You took advantage of the fact that she was still upset about her breakup with St. James."

"How the hell is he such a good friend, then?"

"He's crazy about Berry, he treats her as an equal and not a subordinate or like some pest he's being forced to work with. He's also supported me. I wasn't sure if I could handle college-level classes, since I hadn't been doing so hot here. He helped me realize that asking for assistance with something doesn't make me stupid. It means I want to learn what I'm doing wrong and why, and how to correct those mistakes so I don't make them again."

Sensing that Finn was about to explode in anger if he and Puck argued any more, and seeing that Will wasn't doing anything, Shannon decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Puckerman, St. James, come with me," she told them.

* * *

Once they were in her office, Shannon turned to the two teenage boys currently sitting in front of her.

"I assume that wasn't how either of you pictured today going," she began.

"Not at all," Jesse answered. "I honestly didn't come here to make trouble. I came here to help Rachel, that's it."

"I believe you. You strike me as a straight-talker, sort of like Puckerman and me, but in your own way. I respect that. It helps me know that you're telling me the truth."

"If only Rachel believed me that easily."

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other, only a fool would miss the way you two put everything into the lyrics of that song. I reckon that she's just as crazy about you as you are about her. She's a sweet girl who doesn't deserve any of the hate she gets."

"I'm glad someone else sees it my way."

Shannon smiled and nodded before she spoke again.

"Go get your girl, St. James. As for you, Puckerman, while you're here, you're going to update me on how your classes are going and then I want your opinion on a new play I've been thinking about for the team."

Puck nodded at his coach before turning to Jesse.

"Text me and let me know she's okay, will you?"

"I will," Jesse promised. Turning to Shannon, he said, "Thank you," before promptly leaving the room.

* * *

Walking into the auditorium, Jesse immediately spotted Rachel. She was sitting on the stage with the three Cheerios.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, ladies," he began as he walked closer to the stage, "but I'd like to talk to Rachel alone."

"It's okay," Rachel told them. "Jesse and I need to talk. He won't hurt me."

"We're just a phone call or text away if you need us," Quinn told her. "You're not so bad after all."

Rachel smiled a little at Quinn's admission.

"Thank you," she replied. "You're not so bad yourself, any of you."

"Where's Puckerman?" Santana asked Jesse.

"With Coach Besite," Jesse informed her. "Her office."

Santana nodded before turning back to her fellow cheerleaders.

"I'll catch up with you later. I need to have a talk of my own with a certain football player."

"Come on, Brit, Sam and I will give you a ride home," Quinn said, leading the other blonde girl out of the auditorium.

"Sit," Rachel commanded softly once she and Jesse were alone, knowing Jesse didn't need any more specifics to know where she wanted him to sit.

"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble, honestly," Jesse began once he had taken a seat beside Rachel.

"I know. It's just how Finn gets sometimes, especially around you. I also know that Noah wasn't really wasn't sick."

"I had a feeling," Jesse admitted. "Why didn't you just sing with him, then? Why let him think you believed him?"

"Because he seemed so proud of his plan to get us back together that I didn't have the heart to ruin it. I also wanted to sing with you again."

"I know you originally chose the song, and Puckerman as a duet partner, to make Hudson jealous."

"That was my original intention, yes, but that's not what it ended up as."

"It's not?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Jesse. You know that song reminded you of us."

"I never said it didn't."

"How could you just leave like that?" Rachel demanded, turning to Jesse with tears in her eyes. "Didn't I mean  _anything_  to you?"

"Of course you did. You still do. Leaving you was the hardest decision I've ever had to make. I convinced myself you would be better off without me, that you still wanted Finn."

"I thought I did. I tried to convince myself that he was the one I wanted. The truth is that ever since we met, you're the only one I have wanted. Seeing you walk into the choir room earlier this week…all of those feelings and questions came flooding back."

"If I could do things over, I would have stayed with you," Jesse told her. "I can't change things, I can't do things over; I can only do things different from now on."

"I needed you and you weren't here."

Hearing Rachel's tearful words, Jesse felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. He knew he should have trusted his instincts and stayed with Rachel.

"Rachel, I am so, so sorry," he began, unsure what else to say. "I'll apologize as many times as you want me to. I made a stupid mistake and I regretted it immediately….even before you told me to crack that egg on your forehead."

"I just want someone to think I'm good enough," Rachel tearfully confessed. "With you, I finally felt like it was okay to just be myself. You never made fun of me or told me I was crazy."

"Just a drama queen."

"I  _am_  a drama queen."

"A very endearing one."

"I'm so confused. I don't understand why you're still here, why you came looking for me, how you even knew where I was. Quinn told me you suggested she check the auditorium."

"We're a lot alike, remember?" Jesse reminded her. "The auditorium was always the first place I would go if I was upset or I needed to think. You once told me that you did the same thing, so that's why I told Quinn to check here first."

"How are you able to be here right now? Don't you have classes?"

"I was already about two weeks ahead with everything, so my professors had no problem with me leaving for the week. It's also a long weekend, so that helped."

"Do you like California?"

"It's nice to visit, but I prefer to live in New York."

"Then why in the world did you apply to school there?"

"I didn't. All the schools I applied to were in New York."

"You told me you got a full ride to UCLA."

"I lied," Jesse said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you that well at first and then all that drama with Shelby happened. I never got a chance to tell you the truth."

"You got a scholarship, though, didn't you?" Rachel wondered. "Otherwise Shelby's threat wouldn't have made any sense."

"I did," Jesse confirmed. "To NYADA, not UCLA."

"You got into NYADA?"

"I did. It wasn't easy, but I did."

"I plan on applying there, as well as Tisch and Juilliard," Rachel reminded him.

"I remember," Jesse told her with a smile. "I'm sure you'll get accepted to all three."

"Did you really come back here just for me?" Rachel wondered a few moments later.

"I did. I wasn't sure if Puckerman's plan would work or not, but I knew I had to give it a shot. I needed to be able to apologize to you in person, at the very least."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Talking with you…singing with you…dancing with you…everything about you."

"You really loved me?"

"Wrong tense, but yes," Jesse answered.

Confused by Jesse's words, Rachel took a few moments to go over them in her mind. When she realized what he was saying, she raised her eyes to his, her surprise evident.

"It's true," he told her, "and even after all of the fucked up things I did to you, I'm hoping you still feel the same way about me."

"You're the one Mr. Schue told me about," Rachel replied, smiling a little to herself when Jesse simply looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He told me that there would be a boy who would love everything about me, especially the things I hated. That boy is you. I thought it was Finn, but it's not. I guess Noah could fit that description, too, but he's more like a brother to me and he's in love with Santana anyway. I didn't believe Mr. Schue, not until I met you. Then you walked away from me and I second-guessed myself. Now you're back and so is the feeling that you're the one he was talking about."

"You're perfect. Anyone who thinks differently is a fool."

"I'm not perfect."

"For me, you are."

"You can't walk away again; I don't think I could handle it if you did."

"I won't," Jesse promised.

Rachel nodded, unsure what else to say. She wanted to hear Jesse say those three words to her, in the correct tense, and she wanted him to know she was willing to give him another chance; she just wasn't sure how to express that. She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt Jesse cup her face in his hand and then lean over to brush his lips with hers.

"I love you," he whispered when they ended the kiss.

"I love you, too," Rachel responded before promptly hugging him tightly, smiling when she felt him hug her just as tight in return.

"I hope you know you're stuck with me now. I'm never letting you go again."

"I think I can handle that…if you can handle being stuck with me, that is."

"I'm sure I'll find a way to survive," Jesse replied, eliciting a laugh from Rachel in return. Reluctantly letting her go, he stood before holding out his hand. "Come on, I'll buy you dinner."

Rachel smiled and nodded, taking Jesse's hand and letting him help her stand.

"Do you mind if we sing first?" Rachel asked, glancing at the nearby piano.

"Whatever you want, Rach," Jesse replied. "What song would you like to sing?"

" _Hello_ , of course."

Jesse smiled as he and Rachel took their seats at the piano.

"Of course," he agreed before he began to the play their song.

* * *

song: "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.


	42. Unexpected Encounters

**A/N:**  So, this came from a prompt on Tumblr by itsnotsilly. I don't know if anyone else has written anything on it yet, but I figured I'd give it a shot since I had been looking for a way to put Jesse in S5. This first part is kind of short, but I hope you all enjoy and if you want me to write more/part 2, please review :)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee.

* * *

"Rachel, if you don't leave now, you'll be late for your first rehearsal," Kurt reminded his best friend as she fussed with her hair in the bathroom mirror.

"I want to make a good impression," Rachel replied, moving past him to put on her coat. "It's the first time the whole cast has been together. I still don't know who the new actor they picked to play Nick Arnstein is. What if we don't have any chemistry? I can't lose this part, Kurt."

Grabbing Rachel's bag, Kurt handed it to her before giving her a hug.

"You will be great. I look forward to hearing about it when you get home tonight, as do Santana and Dani."

"Okay, I'm going. I'll text you later."

After watching Rachel leave, Kurt went back to his room and finished getting ready for his shift at the diner later that day.

* * *

Walking into the theater, Rachel immediately spotted the director.

"Good morning, Mr. Campion," she greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Rachel," he replied. "I want you to meet our new Nick Arnstein. He recognized your name, so I hope that's a good sign."

Rachel smiled and nodded in agreement, following the director as he walked up onto the stage and over to a small group of actors near the front.

"Jesse," he said, gaining the young man's attention and waiting for him to approach before speaking again. "I'd like you to meet our Fanny."

When she heard Mr. Campion say the name, Rachel immediately thought of the only Jesse she knew, whose last name was coincidentally the same as the name of the theater.-Jesse St. James. Shaking her head to refocus, she did her best to listen to what the director was saying.

"It's nice to see you again, Rachel," Jesse told her with a smile.

"You two know each other?" the director wondered.

"We went to school together for a short time during my senior year of high school," Jesse explained, seeing as Rachel was still at a loss for words.

"Good, so you already know each other. I'm hoping this works out well. Thank you again for agreeing to take the part on such short notice, Jesse."

"Nick Arnstein is a role I've wanted to play for a long time, thank you for giving me the opportunity. I look forward to working closely with Rachel as well."

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up while we wait for the rest of the cast to arrive, then," Mr. Campion decided before walking away.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Jesse asked once they were alone.

"How?" Was all Rachel could manage to get out.

"How…what? How am I here?"

"Yes."

"I moved here after Nationals last year. I started auditioning for parts, ended up in the ensemble for this show. I figured I'd work my way up, but when the original actor for Nick dropped out, I volunteered to fill in until they found a new actor. Turns our Mr. Campion was impressed, so he offered me the part. I had wondered if you tried out for Fanny, if you had even made to New York. When he told me that you were going to be Fanny, my questions were immediately answered."

"I live with Kurt and Santana," Rachel revealed, not really sure what to say.

"Did they move here with you?"

"No. I lived in the dorms for about a month or so before Kurt moved here and we found the loft. Santana moved in a few weeks later."

"I'm sure it's nice having them around."

"Most of the time," Rachel replied, eliciting a chuckle from Jesse.

"I live with two of my friends from Carmel, plus their significant others. I understand."

"I would have guessed you had a place to yourself."

"I did for a little while," Jesse replied. "It was kind of nice at first, but then it got lonely. Dominic and Andi were looking for new places to live as they both wanted to live with their significant others but couldn't afford a place of their own. I invited them to live with me, I have plenty of room."

"Were they in Vocal Adrenaline as well?"

"Yes, but they weren't involved in what happened your sophomore year. They refused."

Rachel nodded, once again unsure of what to say.

"You apologized and explained, I appreciated that," she told him. "However, I'd rather not re-live that particular moment any more than necessary," she said a few moments later.

"You and me both," Jesse replied. "So, what did you sing for your auditions?"

Grateful for the subject change, Rachel immediately launched into the story of how she came about choosing her audition pieces, followed by her requesting Jesse tell her the same. Before they knew it, the director was beginning rehearsal.

* * *

When she got home later that night, Rachel saw that her roommates and newest friend had taken care of dinner.

"Welcome home," Dani greeted with a smile.

"Hummel told us the news," Santana told her. "Jesse St. James is playing Nick Arnstein."

"Yes, he is," Rachel confirmed. "I actually feel more comfortable with him than I did the previous actor, so I think this will actually work in my favor."

"We used the recipe book your Daddy sent us," Kurt revealed, changing the subject. "I hope you don't mind."

"Daddy sent it for all of us to use, I'm sure he'll want to know how it turned out."

"Well, I'm starving, so let's stop yapping and start eating," Santana declared, walking over to the table, eliciting laughter from the rest of the small group.

"So, did anything interesting happen at the diner today?" Rachel asked as they began to eat.

"Santana and Dani sang a duet, which they have agreed to sing again for you after dinner," Kurt answered.

"So, Rachel, it sounds like you know this Jesse guy?" Dani asked a few minutes later, changing the subject back to the previous topic.

"Yes. We dated for a while during my sophomore year and he was my date to junior prom. We haven't really kept in touch-he and Finn didn't get along well-so seeing Jesse today was a surprise."

"Good or bad?"

"I'm not really sure yet. I'm hoping it's good. Jesse shares my dream of being on Broadway, so I know he'll take the role seriously."

"You should have him stop by the diner sometime; I'd like to meet him."

"Maybe," Rachel agreed. "I'll talk to him about it tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, when she walked into the theater, Rachel was surprised to see Jesse sitting alone in the section of seats to the left of the stage. Approaching cautiously, she spoke softly as she lowered herself into the seat next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Jesse assured her. "How are you this morning?"

"Tired. I need to adjust to these early mornings."

Jesse chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid I got used to being able to have most of the day to myself since I generally only coached Vocal Adrenaline in the afternoons."

"What made you decide not to go back to school?"

"A combination of things, I guess. It's hard to pinpoint just one reason. I looked at schools, but none of them made me feel excited about possibly going back. That probably sounds strange."

"No, not at all, actually," Rachel told him. "I get it. I can't really explain how or why, but I do."

"My grandmother wasn't exactly thrilled with me, but she said she just wants me to be happy."

"What about your parents?"

"They couldn't care less about me or what I do, so long as I don't damage the St. James name."

Rachel frowned as Jesse spoke about his parents. It had always broken her heart to hear how much they didn't care about their son. She couldn't imagine what she would do if their places were reversed.

"You're talking with your grandmother now, then?" she prompted, curious to hear more about the St. James family matriarch.

"Yes. I wish we could have made amends earlier, but I'm just happy to have family members in my life who care about me."

"I don't know what I'd do without my daddies' support."

"You're lucky, Rach. Your dads love you and support your dream. They're probably two of the most loving parents I've met."

"You're lucky, too," Rachel insisted. "Not everyone gets a chance to make amends with family. You've done that more than once it sounds like."

Jesse nodded, only slightly surprised that Rachel was listening closely enough to realize he'd said family members, plural.

"My sister. She and I have started talking more, trying to find time to visit each other."

"She's older, right?"

"Yes, six years older. We were close when I was younger and then we grew apart, I guess. We're closer now than we were just a few months ago, so I figure that's a good start."

"A very good one," Rachel agreed with a smile.

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard their director calling their names, which meant that rehearsal was starting.

* * *

A few weeks later, Rachel decided it was time she took Kurt's suggestion and invite Jesse to dinner. He was due to arrive any minute and she was still trying to figure out why she was so nervous. Before she could think of any acceptable reasons, she heard the knock on the door announcing Jesse's arrival. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi," Rachel greeted with a smile as she opened the door. "Who are the flowers for?"

"Hi," Jesse answered, returning Rachel's smile before holding out the bouquet to her. "The flowers are for you."

"They're beautiful, thank you. Come in, dinner is about to be served."

Jesse nodded, following Rachel into the apartment. He was surprised to see the other four occupants of the apartment simply sitting at the table.

"Hi, Jesse," Blaine said, the first to speak.

"Hello, Blaine," Jesse returned.

"You two know each other?" Kurt questioned, clearly unaware that his fiancé and his best friend's ex-boyfriend knew each other.

"We've talked a few times over the years at various show choir competitions," Jesse explained before turning to Santana. "Hello, Santana."

"St. James," Santana returned.

"Santana, be nice," Dani admonished. Turning to Jesse, she smiled before she spoke again. "I'm Dani, Santana's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Jesse replied.

"Jesse, you can sit on the other side of Blaine," Rachel said as she began to set the various dishes on the table.

Jesse nodded, following Rachel's instructions. He knew most of the group was wary of him, but he and Rachel had grown close over the past few weeks and he didn't want to do anything to damage that friendship-which meant he'd accepted her dinner invitation even when he knew it was likely to involve a bit of interrogation and glaring from her roommates.

* * *

After dinner, once everyone had gathered in the living room, Rachel turned to her friends with a questioning look on her face.

"We could sing," Dani suggested. "I have my guitar and I just bought a keyboard the other day I haven't had a chance to try out yet."

"Okay, sure," Kurt agreed.

"I can't carry both," Dani reminded the group as she stood.

"I'll help you," Jesse volunteered.

Once Jesse and Dani returned with the instruments, they set them up facing the couch where Kurt and Santana were seated.

"Are you two going to sing a duet?" Blaine wondered.

Jesse looked over at Dani, who smiled and shrugged.

"Sure," Jesse agreed, leaning down to whisper the name of a song title to Dani before they each went to their respective instrument.

After playing the opening notes on her guitar, Dani began to sing, with Jesse joining in on the chorus before singing a verse of his own.

_Girl* it's been all this time_  
And I can't get you off my mind  
And nobody knows it but me  
I stare at your photograph  
Still sleep in the shirt you left  
And nobody knows it but me  
Everyday I wipe my tears away  
So many nights I've prayed for you to say

__**I should've been chasing you**  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me  
And maybe I could've made you believe  
That what we had was all we'd ever need

**My friends think I'm moving on**  
But the truth is I'm not that strong  
And nobody knows it but me  
And I've kept all the words you said  
In a box underneath my bed  
And nobody knows it but me  
But if you're happy I'll get through somehow  
But the truth is that I've been screaming out

* * *

When they finished the song, they received a round of applause from the rest of the group before beginning to grant song requests. After a couple of hours, Jesse reluctantly told the group he should get home before it was too late.

"Before you go, Jesse, I have a question for you," Kurt told the older boy.

"Shoot," Jesse replied.

"How do you feel about joining a Madonna cover band?"

"I guess it depends on who the other members are. Why?"

"We're starting one. Rachel, Dani, Santana, Blaine and me. We're looking for one more member and we all agree we'd like that to be you."

Jesse thought about Kurt's offer for a few moments. It would mean he'd get to spend more time with Rachel and he'd be able to get to know her friends some more-which he thought would be a good way to continuing to get to know Rachel again.

"Sure," Jesse answered. "I'll give you my number and my email address; just keep me updated on the details."

Kurt smiled and nodded as he took down Jesse's contact information. While he had never been the guy's biggest fan, he could already tell he was far more mature than the version of him he'd met in high school. He thought that boded well for any possibility of Jesse and Rachel getting back together. Ever since he and Blaine had finally gotten together, he'd understood how Rachel felt during their sophomore year of high school. When you find your perfect match, there's simply nothing else that could compare…no matter how hard you tried. He was going to get to know this version of Jesse St. James, make sure he really was more mature and wouldn't hurt Rachel this time around. Once he was sure of those things, he would pledge his support for Team St. Berry.

* * *

**A/N 2:**  the song Jesse and Dani sing is "All We'd Ever Need" By Lady Antebellum, and the Girl has a * by it because the actual lyrics are Boy, but I changed them to fit the character singing (like Glee did with "Dance with Somebody")


	43. Unexpected Encounters Part 2

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee

* * *

A few weeks after the fateful dinner at the loft, Kurt finally felt like he and Jesse were friends. They had both agreed to put effort into becoming friends because of the fact that Rachel meant so much to both of them. Along the way, they discovered that they actually had more than just Rachel in common. They both loved music, and Jesse had even taken the whole group to a music store he had found near their rehearsal studio. He also never objected to movie nights being turned into movie musical nights and was always willing to debate various musicals-whether they be movies or stage versions.

Though he was usually more outgoing and willing to voice his opinions, Kurt noticed that he had seemed distracted all through the current night's rehearsal. Having convinced Santana, Dani, and Blaine to distract Rachel, he cornered the older boy as they were getting ready to leave.

"Jesse," he said, getting the older boy's attention. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Jesse replied. "What's up?"

"Is everything okay? You seemed…distracted…tonight."

"Rachel wants to meet my roommates."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing; aside from the fact that one of them is her cousin. Shelby's niece."

"How did you end up being roommates with the cousin Rachel doesn't know exists?"

"She and Dominic met at a get-together Shelby was hosting for Vocal Adrenaline members. Holly was in town visiting and helping out with the party. They hit it off and have been together ever since."

"I assume you're trying to figure out how to tell Rachel."

"That and I'd have to tell Holly about Rachel, too. She knows that Shelby was a surrogate and things haven't exactly been smooth sailing between Shelby and said child, but she doesn't know Rachel is her cousin, or that she's here in New York. I don't want to make either feel like they have to meet each other or get along because they're related."

"You're just surrounded by drama, aren't you?" Kurt teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm afraid so," Jesse retorted with a sigh, eliciting a chuckle from Kurt.

"Do you think they won't want to meet each other?"

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of. I honestly think she and Holly will bond right away-probably easier than Rachel and Shelby, which also worries me."

"Rachel has already told Shelby that all of her relationship-romantic and platonic-are off limits for her to interfere with. I think you'll be fine on that front. I say tell Rachel first and if she expresses interest in meeting Holly, then you explain that Rachel is here and she wants to meet. No one is saying they have to become best friends. I am curious as to how much they are alike, though."

"Dominic affectionately refers to Holly as 'drama queen'," Jesse informed his newest friend with a laugh. "I think that answers your question."

"Do you think they'd get along?" Kurt wondered.

"Yes, definitely."

"Tell Rachel, she'll appreciate the honesty at the very least. Trust me on this."

Jesse nodded, grabbing his bag and following the younger boy towards the group that had gathered near the door.

Walking up to Rachel, he touched her arm to get her attention.

"Can we talk for a minute?" he requested.

"Of course," Rachel replied with a smile, though Jesse could tell she was apprehensive about what he wanted to talk about.

* * *

Once he was alone with Rachel, Jesse immediately tried to calm any fears she had.

"Rach, breathe. It's nothing bad, I promise."

"Then why did you want to talk to me alone?"

"Just hear me out, okay?"

Rachel nodded, listening intently as Jesse explained the situation.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she wondered.

"I didn't know how, and I wasn't sure we'd ever get to the point we're at now."

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"I'm still getting to know Holly myself, but yes, I think she'll like you and vice versa."

"Will Shelby be mad?"

"Shelby has no say in whether or not you get to meet your cousin. You're both adults, and if anyone had a say in it besides the two of you, it would be your dads."

"What if she  _does_  feel like I went behind her back or something like that?" Rachel worried.

"You could call Shelby and talk to her about it or meeting her somewhere to do it. Maybe you could even ask her to introduce you two."

"What would you do?"

"I'd want to meet my cousin and then take things from there depending on what we both want."

"What if she hates me?"

"She won't hate you. I'll be there the entire time, I promise. We can even come up with a code word or signal so I know if you're uncomfortable or you want to leave if that will help."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

As she processed Jesse's last words, Rachel felt tears prick her eyes.

"Damn it," she swore, reaching up to wipe the tears away as they began to fall.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jesse wondered.

"No, it's just…I don't have a lot of people in my life who feel that way, at least I didn't until recently…and I feel like a horrible person for wanting to move on from Finn's death, but I can't tell Kurt that because they were brothers…"

"There is nothing wrong with moving on with your life after the death of a loved one," Jesse told her as he pulled her into his arms to hug her tightly. "Finn meant a lot to you, I understand that. He and I might not have ever seen eye-to-eye on a lot of things, but I don't think he'd want you to sit around and be sad all of the time. He'd want you to accomplish your dreams, which you're on the path to doing."

"I made us go off topic," Rachel said guiltily a few minutes later.

"It's okay. I understand. Just think about what I said about meeting Holly, okay?"

"I will."

"Your dads always give great advice, maybe you should consult them," Jesse suggested as he and Rachel walked towards the rest of the group….or so they thought.

"Where did everyone go?" Rachel wondered.

Spotting a note on a nearby table, Jesse picked it up and read it before handing it to the girl at his side.

_Rachel and Jesse,_

_You two were taking too long, so we left without you. Dani protested, but we outnumbered her. See you at home!_

_Love,_

_Santana, Kurt, Blaine, and Dani_

"Some roommates you guys are," Rachel muttered, causing Jesse to chuckle.

"Come on, Rach, we should go. Maybe you can catch up with them," Jesse suggested, taking Rachel's hand and leading her out the door.

* * *

"I wish I didn't live so far away, I'm exhausted," Rachel decided as she attempted to determine how far her roommates might have gotten.

"You could crash at my place," Jesse offered. "Holly and Dominic are in Akron for the weekend, so it's just Andi and Nate at the apartment."

"Really?"

"Yes. We have rehearsal in the morning anyway, and everything you need is with you."

"That's true," Rachel agreed.

"You can call one of your traitorous roommates on the way to my place."

Rachel smiled and nodded, letting Jesse lead her to the train that would take them to his apartment. She was happy to not have to relinquish his company yet. He'd been more affectionate than usual with her lately, but she found she didn't mind. She was enjoying it; she knew it meant they were becoming close again. She wanted Jesse in her life, and she was beginning to believe he belonged there. Maybe Mr. Schue had been onto something after all.

* * *

Walking into Jesse's apartment, Rachel was surprised by how big it was. It must cost a fortune.

"How can you afford this place?" she wondered.

"It was my grandmother's, but she gave it to me as part of my inheritance when I turned 21. I choose to have roommates, and we split the rest of the bills," Jesse answered.

"It's gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like it."

Before either Jesse or Rachel could say anything else, they saw Andrea walk into the room.

"Hi, Rachel," she greeted with a smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again, too," Rachel replied, returning the older girl's smile. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"You're not. Besides, this is technically Jesse's place, so his word is kind of law around here."

"I'm not sure that kind of power is a good thing," Rachel joked automatically, eliciting laughter from both Andrea and Jesse.

"I'm glad someone else sees it the way Holly and I do. The boys don't really care," Andrea told her.

"You can have the bed, I'll take the couch," Jesse explained to Rachel.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Positive. There's a pullout, so I'll be fine. Come on, I'll show you the room."

* * *

After Jesse had left the room, Rachel wandered over to his dresser, where she saw multiple picture frames. She saw a picture of him with an older, grey-haired woman, and a younger, blonde one. From the resemblance between them, she determined they must be his grandmother and sister. She also saw a picture of him with his four roommates and she was struck by how much Holly looked like her. The final picture surprised her the most. It was the picture her dads had taken before her junior prom-the one she went to with Jesse. She made a mental note to ask him about the picture tomorrow. On the one hand, she felt bad for snooping, but she also felt that she wanted to know as much about this new version of Jesse as she could.

He'd made her fall in love with him once, and truth be told, she wasn't sure she ever really stopped. She had been mad at him for a long time, had been unsure about him for a while as well, but she felt herself falling all over again every day-the closer they got, the more she felt like she could never live without him.

With a sigh, she walked over to the bed and climbed in. She was asleep within a few minutes of making herself comfortable.

* * *

"Who are you texting so late?" Nate wondered as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and noticed his friend was still awake and still texting.

"Kurt. Rachel's best friend. He wanted to make sure she was okay."

"How did she end up here anyway?"

"I was talking to Rachel about meeting everyone, especially Holly."

"Your Rachel…she's Shelby's daughter, isn't she?"

"She's not mine, but yes, she's Shelby's daughter. Holly's cousin."

"Dominic told Holly about Rachel being in New York, by the way."

"He did? When?"

"Andi said Holly texted her earlier…so I'm guessing sometime tonight. It sounds like it just made her want to meet Rachel even more."

"Good to know."

"I figured as much," Nate told him. "I better get some sleep. Do you need any extra pillows or anything?"

"No, I'm good, thanks. Have a good night."

"You, too."

* * *

Back at the loft, Kurt smiled to himself when he read Jesse's text. His plan had worked. Now he just had to get the two of them to admit their feelings for each other, which was going to be a challenge. They'd thank him later, he was positive.

"How's Rachel?" Blaine asked as he slid into bed beside his fiancé.

"Asleep. I knew she was exhausted. Between school, the show, and the cover band, she wasn't getting much sleep."

"At least she doesn't have school again until the fall."

"She said she might take a break from it, or at least go part-time. The show will be almost ready to begin its run when fall semester starts."

"I'm sure she'll figure it out," Blaine decided. "We'll support her no matter what she decides."

"That's what I told her," Kurt agreed as he set his phone on the nearby table.

"Do you think she and Jesse will work things out?"

"I hope so. He's kind of grown on me over the last few weeks. He's not as annoying as I remember."

"You've both matured," Blaine reminded him. "I think that probably has something to do with it."

"Probably," Kurt agreed. "Plus, we both adore Rachel."

"Common ground is always a good thing. Forgive me for asking this, but do you think you would still want Rachel and Jesse to be together if Finn were still alive?"

Kurt was silent as he thought about Blaine's question. When he came up with his answer, he spoke again.

"I think I would. I loved Finn, he was my brother, but as much as both he and Rachel might protest, I honestly couldn't see her giving up Broadway for Lima. Not once she's had a taste of success, of what she could accomplish. I also couldn't see Finn leaving Lima for New York. Lima is too small for Rachel and New York was too large for Finn. It just wouldn't have worked. Jesse shares Rachel's dreams, he understands them on a level Finn never could."

"I agree."

"I just hope they both come to their senses soon. It's obvious to everyone but themselves how they feel about each other."

"You have to let them figure it out."

"I know, and I will. I just wish there was a way to make them see what we see, you know?"

"I get it. They'll figure it out in their own way, in their own time."

"Just like we did."

"Exactly," Blaine agreed, leaning over to steal a kiss from Kurt before they both settled into their bed. "Goodnight, Kurt. I love you."

"Goodnight, Blaine. I love you, too."

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Rachel determined by the lack of noise outside the room that she was the first one awake. Glancing at her phone, she realized why. She still had a few hours before she needed to start getting ready to go. After tossing and turning a few times, she decided to go see if Jesse was having the same problem sleeping as she was.

"Rach, is that you?" came Jesse's voice from the couch pullout.

"I couldn't sleep," she explained quietly. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"I couldn't sleep, either, you didn't wake me up. Are you okay?"

"No," Rachel answered, trying her best to keep the tears from her voice. "I'm lonely; I'm confused; I'm scared. So many different emotions."

Hearing the tears in Rachel's voice, Jesse immediately stood and hugged her tightly.

"Come on, let's go back to my room and we'll talk."

Rachel nodded, keeping herself tucked into Jesse's side as they walked down the hall to his room. Once he had closed the door behind them, he turned his attention back to her.

"Why are you lonely, confused, and scared?" he wondered.

"I miss my dads; I even miss my crazy roommates. I'm not sure if I want to meet Holly or not, I'm not sure how Shelby will react either way, I don't want it to jeopardize whatever it was have. I'm scared that I'm going to lose more of the people I care about," Rachel replied, most of her answers coming out in a rush.

"I think I have a solution to missing your dads, for starters."

"You do?"

"My sister and grandma have been pestering me to visit them-they live in Akron, so I could drive you to Lima and then maybe your dads can drive you back when the weekend is over."

"I can't afford a plane ticket."

"I can."

"Jesse, I can't let you pay for my plane ticket."

"Why not? I want to do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I know how close to your dads you are. Plus, this way I know I'll get along with the person sitting next to me on the plane."

"Okay."

"As for whether or not you choose to meet Holly, that's for you to decide. Shelby has no right to be mad or upset no matter what you choose. I did find out that Holly wants to meet you, though. I don't know if that helps your decision at all or not."

"I was leaning towards wanting to meet her, so it helps to know the feeling is mutual. I want to talk to my dads about it."

"Perfectly understandable," Jesse assured her before changing the subject. "Now, about you being scared about losing someone else you care about, I assume this has to do with Finn's death?"

Rachel nodded before she tried to speak again.

"I know you two didn't get along, but I cared a lot about him. He was the first guy I really liked. He was my co-captain in glee club. He died so suddenly, so young. I'm just afraid the same thing is going to happen to someone else in my life."

"I don't know what it's like to lose a friend, but I do know what it's like to lose someone suddenly. Someone who played a big role in your life for many years."

"You do?"

"Sit with me and I'll explain," Jesse told her, motioning towards the bed. Once he and Rachel had settled next to each other, he spoke again. "My grandfather died suddenly just a few years ago. He and I had kind of lost touch over the last couple of years before he died, but I always figured I'd have time to make it up to him. My sister called to tell me the news after school one day. I didn't handle it well, I closed myself off emotionally. I had to deal with it on my own, since Gen and I weren't really speaking at the time and you know how my parents are. Shelby knew something was off, and I eventually told her what happened, but I didn't let her help me deal with it. I concentrated on Vocal Adrenaline and my Broadway dreams. You're not alone, Rach. It's okay to cry, to feel sad, or to feel angry. It's all part of the grieving process. I don't know if you ever really get over it, but you eventually start picking up the pieces and moving on with your life. You don't have to forget Finn or the memories you have of the times you shared."

Rachel nodded, not trusting her voice. She had learned something new about Jesse, something she never knew before. She couldn't imagine going through everything by herself, not having anyone to talk to. Jesse was right-she shouldn't feel guilty about starting to pick up the pieces and move on.

"Will you stay with me?" she requested a few minutes later.

"Of course," Jesse agreed, waiting for her to get comfortable before he did the same on the other side of the bed, happy that she wanted him close by, that she didn't want him to leave her alone. Sleep claimed them both within minutes, with neither noticing the way they slowly inched their way towards each other as they slept.


	44. Unexpected Encounters Part 3

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee

* * *

When she woke up a few hours after her conversation with Jesse, Rachel was surprised to find that she had curled close to him during her sleep. His arm was draped lightly over her hip as he slept, and she found she didn't mind. It felt…right, somehow. Finn's arm around her had always felt slightly too heavy, but she figured she would eventually get used to it. Jesse's had always felt just right, though. Another sign, she supposed. Biting her lip, she gently pushed at his shoulder as she said his name.

"Jesse, wake up," she said quietly, not wanting to disturb the other two occupants of the apartment.

Opening his eyes, Jesse blinked a few times to bring Rachel into focus. When he noticed how close they were, and where his arm was, his eyes flew to hers. He wanted to make sure he hadn't made her uncomfortable.

"Thank you for understanding and for being there for me," Rachel told him with a soft smile, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Always," Jesse replied sincerely.

"Do we have time to stop for breakfast before rehearsal?"

Jesse glanced at the clock on the bedside table before answering her question.

"If we leave soon, we will. I'm afraid it'll still have to be breakfast to-go, though."

"I don't care, so long as I get to eat something."

"You can use my bathroom; I'll use the one in Holly and Dominic's room. I need to put the pullout away, too, so I'll meet you in the living room when you're ready."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Walking into the living room, Jesse was only slightly surprised to see Andrea already awake and sitting on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Where's Rachel?" she immediately asked.

"Getting ready," Jesse returned. "Where's Nate?"

"Sleeping. I'm going to go check on Rachel."

"Don't distract her for too long, we need to get going. I promised her breakfast."

"What happened last night? I heard her crying and I was about to check on her myself when I heard your voice."

"She's dealing with some personal things, but it's not my place to disclose what exactly. She seems to be doing better this morning."

"I'll keep that in mind," Andrea told him before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

As she was putting her things away, Rachel heard footsteps approaching. She thought it might be Jesse, but when she looked up, she saw Andrea standing there.

"Good morning," the older girl said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Rachel returned with a smile.

"How are you feeling this morning? I heard you crying last night…"

"I was trying not to wake anyone, I'm sorry," Rachel began, only to be cut off by Andrea.

"I couldn't sleep anyway. It was one of those nights when my brain wouldn't shut off, even though I was physically exhausted."

"I hate those."

"Me, too. Anyway, like I said, I heard you crying and I was about to check on you when I heard Jesse's voice. I still wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm much better now," Rachel assured the older girl with a smile.

"There's one more thing I need to say before you go," Andrea replied a few moments later, as the younger girl made a move to leave the room.

Rachel stopped and turned to face Andrea once more.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"Jesse said you're going through some personal things, and I respect that, but I also need you to understand that he is my best friend. I don't want him to get hurt again. He's already so attached to you and he cares about you a lot. I know I don't need to tell you that the Jesse we see is not the same Jesse he lets the world see."

"I don't want to hurt Jesse," Rachel protested.

"I never said you were-I just said I didn't want to see him get hurt again. It's you he wants and if you don't feel the same, you need to tell him now before you hurt him again."

"Hurt him again? He's the one who left me in the first place."

"He was under the impression you didn't really want him, that you were only using him to make a certain quarterback jealous. Jesse came back to you the following year, explained his actions and apologized to you. He took you to prom and he thought you were enjoying yourself. Then when he got kicked out, along with the jealous quarterback, you didn't go after him. You kissed him in the auditorium a few days later, seemed happy that he was there to try and help you. You repaid him by kissing another guy in front of not just Jesse, but everyone at Nationals. When he sees you again, you're engaged to this other guy. He wished you both well, because all he wants is for you to be happy. He was finally starting to move on with his life when he gets the role of Nick Arnstein and finds out you're to play opposite him as Fanny. Now we're back to square one."

Listening to Andrea talk, Rachel realized how much she really had hurt Jesse. She felt like a horrible person all over again. Doing her best not to let her emotions get the best of her again, she struggled to remain composed as she spoke.

"Finn's dead. Even if he wasn't, I'd still want Jesse. I just don't know if I'm ready for a romantic relationship right now and it wouldn't be fair to Jesse if I let him believe I was. Thank you for making me feel like more of a horrible person than I already do. Silly me, I thought that maybe, just maybe, the friends of the guy I'm interested in might actually like me. I guess I was wrong."

Watching Rachel shove past her and quickly grab her things from Jesse's room, Andrea immediately felt like a horrible person herself. She also knew she would have to explain to Jesse what exactly she had said.

"Damn it," she swore, taking off in the same direction Rachel had gone.

* * *

As he finished replacing the last couch cushion, Jesse saw Rachel come running down the hall. She continued running, past him and out the door. Confused, he immediately went after her. He found her sitting on a bench just a few blocks from his apartment.

"Rach?" he asked tentatively, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry," she told him tearfully. "For everything I ever did to hurt you. I was stupid and selfish and didn't want to see what was right in front of me. I feel like a horrible person because I don't know if I ever really loved Finn-not the way I should have-and as much as I try to deny it, I'm still a glee club loser. I feel guilty for moving on with my life when Finn's ended so suddenly."

"Did Andrea say something to you?"

"She was being a good friend, just looking out for you. She didn't know what was already going through my mind when she told me everything you've been thinking over the last few years. I screwed up and I don't know how to fix it."

"I'll talk to Andrea. I'll call Mr. Campion, and explain that we will be unable to attend rehearsal today."

"No, don't do that. Call Mr. Campion, I mean. I want to go to rehearsal."

"Rachel…"

"You don't have to go, but I am."

"Of course I'm going. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'll be fine."

"What else did Andrea say?" Jesse queried. "It's like we've moved two steps backwards instead of one step forward."

"Nothing more than what I told you before," Rachel answered. "It just made me realize I've been a horrible person and I don't deserve this success."

"You've been dreaming of this since you were little-this is your dream. Everyone makes mistakes, and yes, some people are horrible, but you, Rachel Berry, are most certainly not one of them. You're the most talented person I know, bar none."

At Jesse's last sentence, Rachel's head shot up.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the other person who talked to Dean Tibideaux about me. Shelby and Mr. Schue wrote letters of recommendation, but Dean Tibideaux said there was another simple, yet effective, glowing review she had received at Nationals, that made her re-think her decision not to let me re-do my audition."

Knowing it would do no good to lie to Rachel, he nodded.

"Guilty," he said simply.

"I don't understand. Why would you do something like that for me?."

"Because it's the truth. You  _are_  the most talented person I know, bar none. I figured she was probably leaning towards re-considering once she saw your performance, so I decided to do what I could to persuade her that that was the correct decision-to let you re-do your audition."

"If I hadn't gotten into NYADA, I wouldn't have moved to New York, and I wouldn't have auditioned for Fanny."

"I don't think  _anything_  or  _anyone_  could stop you from auditioning for Fanny. It's one of your dream roles. You wouldn't pass up the chance to play the iconic role made famous by your favorite performer."

"I'm glad one of us is confident about it," Rachel muttered.

"I'm sure your friends would tell you the same, your dads and Shelby would, too."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Jesse. No one has believed in me the way you do."

"Likewise, Rach," Jesse responded, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek. "I'll be right back, I just need to grab my bag and then we can get going to rehearsal."

"I promise I'll be right here."

Jesse smiled and nodded, pressing another kiss to her cheek before quickly making his way back towards his apartment building.

* * *

Later that night, after she returned home from rehearsals, Rachel flopped down on her bed, exhausted. She wasn't surprised when Kurt and Santana walked into her makeshift room a few minutes later.

"Jesse said you and his best friend had a disagreement this morning," Kurt revealed.

"Not exactly a disagreement," Rachel replied. "She was just looking out for Jesse, and I'm glad she told me the truth about everything she had seen him go through because of me."

"It upset you, though," Santana reminded her.

"I didn't exactly have a restful night, so that didn't help."

"What happened?"

With a sigh, Rachel launched into the story of what had happened at Jesse's the night before. When she finished, Kurt was the first to speak.

"Do you love Jesse?" he asked.

"I'm beginning to think I always have," Rachel replied with a sigh. "I never meant to lead Finn on, either, though."

"I know. I don't think you were right for each other, and I think you two were starting to realize that. I'm sad that he won't get his happily ever after now, but I like to think he's happy…wherever he is."

"I hope he is."

"I'm also sad you won't be my sister, but you could still be my cousin, so it's all good."

Realizing what he had said, Kurt put his hands over his mouth and pointedly ignored Santana's knowing look. She had predicted that he'd blurt out the secret eventually-that Blaine and Jesse were not only friends, but also cousins.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel demanded.

"Blaine and Jesse don't just know each other from the show choir world," Santana began, waiting for Kurt to finish putting the puzzle pieces together.

"They're also cousins," he finished with a sigh.

"I had a feeling they were related," Rachel revealed a few moments later.

"You're not mad?"

"No. I'm kind of surprised I didn't see it sooner, though."

"You were too busy checking out St. James to notice anyone else," Santana told her.

"Jesse is very handsome," Rachel agreed. "I really wanted everyone to like him, so I was distracted by that, too."

"We've both gotten to know Jesse more over the last few weeks," Kurt reminded his best friend. "While he may not have been our favorite person to begin with, he's grown on us. We'll support whatever decision you make."

"Jesse is the one who convinced Dean Tibideaux to give me a second chance," Rachel told them. "Just that one act helped me get to where I am today-with NYADA,  _Funny Girl_ , and settled here in New York."

"Do you love him because he does kind things for you?" Santana asked her.

"Not just because of them, no. There are many reasons why I feel the way I do about him. He's the boy Mr. Schue told me about-not Finn, as much as I tried to tell myself that's who he was talking about."

"The boy Mr. Schue told you about?"

"Back in sophomore year, before Jesse was even in the picture, I was feeling down about myself and Mr. Schue told me that someday, there would be a boy who loved everything about me-even the things I didn't like. Then, when I went home for Finn's memorial, he said something about how maybe there was a way for my life to be better eventually. I thought Finn was my person…but deep down, I knew it was always Jesse. He and I just…click. We get each other; we have from the very beginning. The egging threw me for a loop, but that was out of character for him anyway."

"Do you think you'll marry him?" Kurt wondered.

"I know I will," Rachel replied. "As long as he wants to marry me, that is."

"The guy's crazy about you," Santana reminded her.

"That doesn't necessarily mean he'll want to get married."

"He wants to," Kurt revealed. "At least according to Blaine, he does."

"I'd settle for an 'I love you' from him right now, to be honest."

"Are you ready for a relationship?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that being with Jesse is right. I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens."

* * *

When he returned to his own apartment after rehearsal, Jesse was surprised that Andrea was the only one home.

"Where are the roommates?" he asked her.

"I sent them out. I wanted to talk to you, and if Holly was here, she'd try to listen in. Dominic and Nate promised to let her pick the restaurant."

Jesse nodded, waiting for Andrea to begin the conversation about what happened earlier that morning.

"I'm sorry for hurting Rachel's feelings this morning," she began. "However, she needed to know how deeply she really hurt you. It's the only way you two can begin to move forward again. I'll admit my timing could have been better and I could have been less harsh, but I'm not perfect, I make mistakes sometimes."

"I know," Jesse told her as he took a seat next to her on the couch. "It hasn't been an easy few months for Rachel, her emotions are still fragile."

"She's not made of glass, Jesse. She told me what happened, sort of anyway. I didn't intend for everything to come out the way it did, and if she'll give me a chance, I'll explain that to her. I actually really like her, and I want to see you two work things out sooner rather than later."

"You sure have a strange way of showing it."

"I'm a girl, what do you expect?"

Jesse laughed and shook his head.

"From you, nothing much different," he retorted, causing Andrea to make a face at him in return.

"You're so not funny, Jesse St. James. Sometimes I wonder what Rachel sees in you."

"Sometimes I do, too," Jesse said softly.

"You're a great guy, Jesse. You made some stupid mistakes, but what teenager doesn't? Rachel forgave you and you forgave her. You've started to move forward and get to know each other again. You always said she was your dream co-lead."

"She is. I'd love to do more shows with her someday."

"What about the fact that you're in love with her?"

"What about it?"

"I'm not sure there's anyone more perfect for you than Rachel Berry. You've loved her since you were eighteen. If she's the one you want, you have to go for it. Let her know how you feel."

"I don't want to lose her friendship."

"I really don't think you will. What I said upset her not only because of the sudden loss she's been through, but also because of her feelings for you. I think she was more upset at the fact that she hurt you so much than because of the way I said things."

"I got that impression, too," Jesse agreed. "I just don't want to rush her and then end up losing her altogether. She's the one, Andi."

"I know," Andrea told him with a smile. "I think she feels the same, but I don't know her well enough to say that for sure."

"I guess only time will tell."

* * *

A couple of days later, after she had finished getting ready for the day, Rachel took a seat on her bed as she dialed the number that would connect her with two of her favorite people-her dads.

"Hi, sweetie," Hiram said as he answered the phone.

"Hi, Daddy," Rachel replied with a smile in her voice. "Is Dad nearby? I wanted your advice on something."

"He's right here-I'll just put you on speakerphone."

"Hi, honey," Leroy greeted once Hiram had gotten Rachel on speakerphone.

"Hi, Dad."

"You wanted our advice on something?"

"Yes. It's about Shelby's side of the family…"

"What about it?" Hiram wondered. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really," Rachel answered. "It's just…Shelby's niece, my cousin, is one of Jesse's roommates. I found out when I expressed interest in meeting his roommates. She wants to meet me, and I think I want to meet her. I'm also unsure how to tell Shelby or if I should ask her opinion."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to get to know your other relatives," Leroy began. "If you two want to meet and get to know each other, that should be up to the two of you."

"As for Shelby, I think you should tell her either that you want to meet this cousin or that you already have," Hiram added. "You said you already told her she isn't allowed to have a say in your relationships, and if she wants to remain in your life, she should respect that."

"I agree. This is up to the two of you. If you want to meet her and she wants to meet you, we say go for it. We'll support you, if that's what you're worried about."

"It does make me feel better," Rachel admitted. "Jesse thinks we'll get along and become good friends."

"Speaking of Jesse, how are things between you two?"

"They're going really well. I found out he helped me get into NYADA."

"He did?" Hiram asked in surprise.

"He did. He spoke to Dean Tibideaux at Nationals last year-told her I was the most talented person he knew, bar none. It was apparently the little push she needed to solidify her decision to give me a second chance."

"How do you feel about that?" Leroy wondered.

"I'm grateful," Rachel responded. "If I hadn't gotten into NYADA, I'm not sure where I'd be now. I don't know if I'd be living with my friends here in New York, or if I would have auditioned for Fanny. Being grateful doesn't have anything to do with how I feel about him, though."

"How  _do_  you feel about him?" Hiram prompted.

"He's the boy Mr. Schue told me about."

"Are you sure?" Leroy asked.

"Yes, Dad. I'm sure."

"We just want you to be happy, honey. If Jesse makes you happy, then we'll support you."

"He does. I'm just not sure I'm ready for a romantic relationship."

"You and Finn weren't dating when he passed away. You two had drifted apart, but you were still good friends. You had been single for some time before that as well. It's ultimately up to you, but we think you're ready. Admitting how you feel is scary, but from what you've told us, we don't think you'll walk away with a broken heart."

"I hope you're right."

"We'll keep your fingers crossed for you, sweetie," Hiram told her.

After talking to her dads for a few more minutes, Rachel hung up and then quickly sent Jesse a text asking him to meet her at her loft. Her roommates were out for the day, which would ensure she and Jesse had the privacy she wanted for the conversation she wanted to have with him.

* * *

When he arrived at Rachel's apartment later that day, Jesse still hadn't figured out what she wanted to talk to him about. When she answered the door and smiled at him, he decided that he didn't really care, as long as he was able to spend time with her.

"What was so important that it couldn't wait?" he asked as they settled on the couch.

Reaching forward, Rachel grabbed Jesse's hands and laced their fingers together before she spoke.

"After Nationals last year, I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again. Then I found out you were going to play the Nick to my Fanny, and just like the first time we met, we were drawn to each other. We've been able to get to know each other again. You've been there for me through everything-professional and personal."

"I'll always be here for you," Jesse promised. "As long as you want me to be, that is."

"I'd like that," Rachel told him with a smile. "I wanted to tell you before I lost my nerve how I really feel about you."

Jesse felt his stomach drop as his mind immediately went to the worst-case scenario, which was that Rachel would tell him she no longer wanted him in her life. It didn't matter that she had just said she'd like him to be there for her, he still assumed the worst. He opened his mouth to protest when she said the words he'd been wanting to hear from her for years.

"I love you, Jesse," she said so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"I love you, too, Rachel," Jesse immediately replied, tugging on her hands to pull her into his arms and hug her tightly.

Pulling back, Rachel smiled at him again.

"I told you it wasn't bad," she reminded him.

Jesse chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her before he spoke again.

"So you did," he replied, returning her smile.

He was sure they both had stupid grins on their faces, but he didn't care and he had a feeling Rachel didn't either. Their newfound bliss was interrupted by the grumble of Rachel's stomach.

"Haven't you eaten today?" Jesse asked her with a laugh.

"I had some toast for breakfast, but that's it. I was too anxious to eat," Rachel admitted.

"Well, not that the anxiety is gone, I suppose I should make sure you get fed. Your dads would never forgive me if I let you starve."

"That's true. I don't want them to dislike my choice of a boyfriend again."

"Again?" Jesse asked, wondering who she was referring to.

"Finn. They liked him well enough, I think, and they tried to be supportive…but I could tell they didn't think he and I made a very match."

"I see."

"They always liked you, though. You fit in with our little family immediately. I'm pretty sure it was a sign….I just didn't want to see it at first."

"I always liked them, too," Jesse reminded her, leaning forward again for another kiss. "I liked kissing you, too. I still do."

Rachel giggled, giving Jesse one more kiss before pushing him towards the kitchen.

"You haven't cooked for me since we reconnected and you promised to feed me," she reminded him. "I'll keep you company."

"Who says I still cook?"

"Andrea. She told me while we were talking last night."

"Traitorous best friend."

"I'm pretty sure she ended up calling Kurt once we finished talking and they dished best friend secrets to each other," Rachel told him with a laugh.

"If they're already dishing secrets when they haven't even met, I'm not sure what kind of trouble they'll get into once they do."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Speaking of roommates, where are yours today?"

"Dani and Santana had to work at the diner, and Kurt and Blaine are on a date. I know Blaine isn't just your friend, by the way."

Looking up from the recipe he'd been looking at, Jesse's surprise showed on his face.

"Kurt told me by accident. He said something about how while he was disappointed I wouldn't be his sister, if you and I get married then he and I would be cousins."

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"I forgive you. Do you not tell many people?"

"Not really, no. We both decided that we wanted to make names for ourselves, without the help of the St. James name. Granted it's easier for him than for me, but still."

"I understand. I'm not mad."

"Good. Now, which of these recipes do you have the ingredients for?"

Still smiling, Rachel stood and went through the recipes with Jesse until they narrowed down the one they wanted. While they prepared the meal, they continued adjusting to their new relationship, both still in slight disbelief that the other shared their feelings.


	45. Unexpected Encounters Part 4

"Aren't we going to your apartment?" Rachel asked as she saw her boyfriend stop just a few blocks away-outside of a dance studio a few days later.

"We're meeting Holly here," Jesse replied as he held open the door for her and then followed her inside. "Dominic and Holly teach dance classes for extra money."

Rachel nodded, taking in her surroundings as she let Jesse lead her up a flight of stairs and making a mental note to look into taking dance classes here. She had made progress in Cassie July's class, but she knew she still wasn't as good as she felt she needed to be.

"Ready?" Jesse asked a few minutes later as they walked up to the door of the studio Holly and Dominic were using.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"If you want to leave, just give me the signal."

Rachel smiled and nodded, giving her boyfriend a hug before taking his hand again and lacing their fingers together. With a small smile, Jesse pushed open the door and led Rachel inside.

* * *

"Why are you pacing?" Dominic asked from his spot on a nearby chair as he watched Holly walk around the room. "I thought you weren't nervous."

"Yes, well, apparently I was wrong. Don't rub it in," Holly snapped in reply.

With a sigh, Dominic stood and walked over to her, taking her hands in his to get her to stop walking.

"Holly, you have nothing to worry about. She wants to meet you as much as you want to meet her. Even Andi said she was sure you'd get along, and Nate agreed with her."

"I know, but I'm still nervous. I want her to like me. I want to like her. I want us to be friends."

"I'm sure you will be once you get to know each other. Now, how about a dance while we wait?"

Holly smiled and nodded her agreement as she was reminded once again how perfect Dominic was for her. That was one thing both she and Rachel already had in common-they had been lucky enough to find their perfect match.

* * *

Walking into the room, Rachel smiled as she saw Holly and Dominic dancing together.

"They're cute together," she commented to Jesse.

"They are," Jesse agreed. "Not cuter than us, though."

"That goes without saying."

"Shall we join them?"

"What?"

Moving to stand in front of Rachel, Jesse held out his hand before he answered his girlfriend.

"Dance with me?" he requested.

"Always," Rachel replied, placing her hand in Jesse's and following his lead as he effortlessly led her into the dance.

* * *

Once the song had ended, the two couples stopped dancing and turned to face each other.

"Rachel, this is Holly and Dominic. Holly, Dominic, this is Rachel," Jesse said, taking the introductions into his own hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Rachel told them with a smile. "You're both much better dancers than me, too."

"I hated it for a while," Holly blurted, unsure what to say and wondering why her brain had decided she should say that.

"Why?" Rachel wondered.

"I don't know, really. It was a gradual thing, I guess. I didn't like being forced to continue dance lessons when I thought there were cooler things to be doing. I got over it eventually, much to my parents' relief."

"Do you have any siblings?" Rachel wondered.

"A little brother-his name is Liam and he's a pain in the ass."

"He's not that bad anymore," Dominic added.

"He can still be a pain," Holly countered before turning back to her cousin. "I'm hungry, what about you?"

"You might as well get used to the random change in subjects, they happen quite often," Dominic told Rachel, eliciting a laugh from the younger girl.

"Dominic and I usually get something to eat after we finish here," Holly explained. "I guess I've gotten in the habit of it."

"It's okay," Rachel assured her. "I haven't been able to eat much all day because I was so nervous."

"Didn't you have rehearsals today?"

"Yes, which is why Jesse and Kurt both made sure I ate something."

"Who's Kurt?"

"My best friend," Rachel answered as she and Holly began to walk out the door, followed closely by Jesse and Dominic.

* * *

"So, what do you think of Rachel?" Andrea asked as she took a seat next to Holly on the couch later that night.

"She's awesome," Holly answered. "She's also perfect for Jesse and I think we should convince her to move in."

"Does Jesse want her to move in?"

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything to me, but both he and Rachel were reluctant to leave each other's company tonight. It was cute, actually. I'm pretty sure he would have gladly given up the privacy of his room to stay with her at the loft tonight if she'd asked."

"He would have," Andrea confirmed.

"Rachel and I decided we'd like to have a girls' night sometime soon, she asked me to invite you."

"Sounds like fun to me. Hopefully the boys won't get into too much trouble in one night."

"We just have to make sure they have enough food," Holly told her friend with a laugh.

"Very true."

* * *

A couple of weeks later, as she and her friends were waiting for Holly and Andrea to arrive, Rachel found that felt nervous again.

"Rachel," Kurt said, getting her attention.

Turning to her best friend, Rachel blurted the questions that had been running through her mind.

"What if they don't like me anymore after tonight? What if they think I'm really not the right girl for Jesse?"

"First of all, the only person who can decide who the right person for Jesse is Jesse himself. Second of all, they aren't going to not like you anymore after tonight. If anything, I'm sure they'll like you more. Maybe they can plant the idea in Jesse's head to ask you to move in with him."

Rachel sent Kurt a mock glare before she spoke again.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Kurt?" she demanded.

"Never," Kurt replied as he hugged her tightly. "You'll always be my best friend, no matter where you live. Moving in together is the next logical step for you and Jesse. I'll miss you, and I expect frequent visits, but I know you'll be happy and well taken care of. That's what matters."

Rachel returned her friend's hug, grateful that they had been able to find common ground upon which to build their friendship. She wasn't sure she would have survived her first few months in New York without Kurt. She was pulled from her thoughts a few moments later as she heard a knock at the door, signaling the arrival of Holly and Andrea.

"Hi," Rachel greeted with a smile as she opened the door to reveal Andrea and Holly standing in the hallway.

"Hi, cousin," Holly replied as she and Andrea followed Rachel into the apartment. "We brought some extra food. It's vegan-friendly, I promise."

"Jesse told us," Andrea added, noticing the confused look on the younger girl's face.

Rachel nodded, taking the tray of food from her cousin and walking into the kitchen to set it on the table before turning back to her newest friends.

"We usually watch a musical first when we have a girls' night," she explained as she led them over to the rest of the group, who were sitting in the living room. "We're open to suggestions."

"How about  _Mamma Mia_?" Andrea asked as she and Holly took seats near Rachel.

"Sounds good to me," Dani agreed.

Once the rest of the group had voiced their agreement, Rachel put the musical in and grabbed the remote before reclaiming her seat between her cousin and her best friend.

* * *

After some food and another musical, the group decided against watching a third and decided to talk amongst themselves instead.

"How long have you known Jesse?" Kurt asked Andrea.

"Since we were kids. We've gone to school together since first grade and I was usually his duet partner for performances. Sometimes Giselle would be, though. She was kind of obsessed with Jesse, it was creepy."

"She did kind of give off a possessive vibe," Santana commented.

"Whatever happened to her?" Kurt wondered.

"Last I heard, she moved to L.A. to try her luck there, since nothing in Akron panned out for her," Andrea answered. "We used to be kind of close, but not anymore. Not after what she did to Rachel."

"Your whole team didn't participate in that particular incident?"

"No. I didn't, and neither did Dominic, among others. Jesse didn't want to do it. He was devastated afterwards. He hated himself for what he did to Rachel."

"Rachel, are you okay?" Dani asked, noticing that Rachel looked pale and like she wanted to cry.

"I loved Finn," Rachel began. "I did. Just not the way I love Jesse. I always thought I wanted someone more like Finn, but who also shared my dream, my ambitions. I subconsciously knew I had found that in Jesse, but I didn't let myself realize it until it was too late. He always just wanted me to be happy."

"I didn't believe in soul mates until I met Dominic," Holly revealed, figuring her cousin would like some of the attention shifted from her for a little while. "He makes me feel like I'm the most important person in his life and like I can do anything. I was drawn to him from the moment we met and we kind of just…clicked. We've been together ever since."

"Shelby introduced you two, right?" Rachel asked her cousin.

"Sort of. I was in town visiting her when she was having a party for Vocal Adrenaline, so I kind of just invited myself to it. Aunt Shelby didn't care-she said she thought it might be good for me to make some friends there, especially if I did end up staying in Akron for college. Anyway, I got into an argument with another girl about the proper way to do a pirouette. I got frustrated, so I started muttering in French, thinking no one could understand me. I was wrong. Dominic could, at least he understood most of what I was saying."

"That's so cute," Rachel told her.

"Looking back on it, it really was," Holly agreed. "I wasn't very amused at the time, though."

"Rachel and Jesse used to have conversations just by looking at each other, it was very unnerving," Kurt revealed.

"It really was," Santana agreed. "I've seen them do it a few times since they started spending time with each other again."

"It's like they have their own language," Dani added with a laugh.

"I still remember Kurt referring to Jesse and me as the next Jay-Z and Beyoncé," Rachel added.

"Did you really?" Andrea wondered.

"I did," Kurt confirmed. "Rachel followed the tradition the next year by referring to Sam and Quinn as Ken and Barbie."

While she listened to the various stories being told by her friends, Rachel glanced over at her cousin and noticed her playing with the necklace she wore.

"Did Dominic give that to you?" she inquired.

"Yes, shortly after we got together. He said it reminded him of me."

"I know you miss him, but you're having a good time, aren't you?"

"I am," Holly confirmed with a smile. "I like hanging out with you, cousin. My parents and brother are going to be in town next week if you want to meet them."

"I'd like that."

* * *

The next morning, Jesse woke up when he felt someone sit on the other side of his bed. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find that that person was his girlfriend.

"Rach? Is everything okay?" he wondered.

"Everything is just fine," Rachel assured him with a smile, slipping under the covers to move closer to him. "I wanted to see you, so I convinced Holly and Andrea to let me tag along with them on their ride home."

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little. I'm still tired, though. I made Andrea and Holly talk to me the whole way here to keep me awake. Although I think they're just as tired as I am. Kurt, Dani, and Santana were still sleeping when we left. I woke Blaine and sent him home, too."

"Since we have the day off, I'd like to take advantage of being able to sleep in."

"As long as you don't ask me to leave, that's fine with me."

Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, Jesse pulled her closer and gave her a kiss before he spoke again.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too," Rachel responded with a smile.

"I'm afraid you're stuck."

Rachel's smile grew as she settled her head on Jesse's shoulder.

"I think I can handle being stuck with you," she told him.

"Good. Because I have no intention of letting you go."


	46. Unexpected Encounters Part 5

A few hours later, when he woke up to find Rachel still asleep in his arms, Jesse took a few minutes to think about how much his life had changed since she had re-entered it. He was happier, that was for sure. He had been content before, but Rachel made his life complete. She was his other half, his soul mate, and he knew he wanted to marry her someday. They were going to star on Broadway together, something they had only dreamed about back in Ohio. It seemed so long ago, so much had happened since then.

"You're thinking too loudly," Rachel mumbled from beside him.

"Sorry," Jesse replied with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Would it make any difference if they were happy thoughts?"

Rachel opened her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend before she answered him.

"I suppose that and the fact that you didn't move warrants forgiveness."

"I'm happy to hear that. How was your girls' night?"

"It was fun. Holly told me how she and Dominic met."

"It sounds like you two are getting closer."

"We are. She said my aunt, uncle, and other cousin will be in town this weekend."

"Are you going to meet them?"

"I want to, but I'm nervous. Holly assures me I have nothing to worry about, but still."

"I understand. I could go with you, if you want."

"Would you?"

"I'd do anything for you."

Rachel beamed at her boyfriend before moving closer to hug him tightly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Leaning back, Rachel looked up at him before she spoke again.

"You're nervous about something. What's going on, Jess?"

Jesse blew out a breath before he answered her.

"I know you like living in the loft with your friends, but I was hoping to convince you to move in here. To move in with me."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes. I already talked to the roommates about it, and they're all in favor of it."

"So are mine," Rachel revealed with a small laugh.

"Really."

"Yeah. Kurt said that he expects frequent visits and he'll miss me, but he also thinks us moving in together is the next logical step and he just wants me to be happy, which I am with you."

"Is that a yes, then?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, tilting her face up for a kiss from Jesse.

"I love you," he told her after giving her the kiss she requested.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Walking into the living room with Rachel, Jesse wasn't surprised to see the other four occupants of the apartment waiting for them.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Holly asked, noticing her nervous expression and the way she held tight to Jesse's hand.

"How would you feel about another roommate?" she asked her cousin.

"Well…that depends on who it is. We have a very short acceptable roommate list."

"Are you moving in, Rachel?" Dominic asked.

"If it's okay with all of you, yes," Rachel answered.

"Of course it's okay!" Holly exclaimed as she quickly made her way over to her cousin to hug her tightly.

Rachel returned her cousin's hug as a smile bloomed on her face. After receiving hugs from Andrea, Nate, and Dominic as well, she returned to Jesse's side.

"I need to go call Kurt," she told him.

"Go ahead. I'll be out here."

Rachel smiled and nodded before walking back down the hall to the bedroom she now officially shared with Jesse.

* * *

"You better not mess this up again, Jesse," Andrea warned once Rachel had closed the bedroom door.

"You mean my relationship with Rachel?" Jesse asked. At Andrea's nod, he spoke again. "I already told Shelby she isn't allowed to interfere and I am leaving it up to Rachel as far as how involved she wants her to be in our lives. I have already apologized profusely to Rachel herself and have assured her I will do whatever it takes to make us work. I know how lucky I am to have a second chance with her, Andi."

"Good."

"Good? That's all you have to say?"

Andrea was silent for a moment as she thought about her response.

"Yes," she told him with a grin, laughing as Jesse shook his head at her.

* * *

Rachel's fingers shook as she dialed her best friend's number. She hoped she wasn't imagining the sincerity of his words from the night before. She loved living with Kurt and their friends, but she also wanted to take the chance she was given to take the next step in her relationship with Jesse.

"Hi, Rachel," Kurt greeted as he answered.

"Hi, Kurt," Rachel returned. "I need to tell you something."

"Is everything okay?"

"I think so. It depends on how you react to my news."

"What's going on? You know you can tell me anything."

"Jesse asked me to move in with him and I said yes," Rachel blurted a few seconds later.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Good. It's about time. You two are inseparable anyway. You might as well choose a place to officially live together and his apartment certainly isn't a bad one. Like I told you last night, I expect frequent visits."

"Of course. I wish you lived closer, though."

"Blaine told me that his grandmother was looking at another apartment in what is now your apartment building the last time she was in town."

"Do you think she's going to buy him an apartment, too?"

"I think it's a possibility. Blaine's trying not to get his hopes up. He'd like to be closer to his cousin, too."

"I know Jesse would like that as well. I won't say anything, but keep me posted."

"Oh, I will," Kurt told her before pausing and then changing the subject. "This is what you really want, right?"

"It is," Rachel confirmed. "I promise."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. We're always going to be best friends, though, right?"

"Absolutely. You can't get rid of me that easily, Rachel Berry."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Kurt Hummel."

"Good," Kurt told her with a laugh. "Now get back to that gorgeous boyfriend of yours."

"I will. Bye, Kurt."

After hanging up with Kurt, Rachel smiled as she did as he suggested.

* * *

"How'd Kurt take the news?" Jesse asked Rachel took a seat next to him on the couch.

"He was happy for us," Rachel answered, taking the half of a bagel that Jesse offered.

"Good. I want you to be happy here, Rach."

"I already am. Where did everyone disappear to?"

"Holly and Dominic went to the airport to pick up her family, and Andi and Nate went to a movie."

"I didn't know her family was coming in today."

"Holly didn't either until they called her while you were on the phone with Kurt."

"I think I need to call him back."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't bring anything nice to wear with me and I don't have any clothes here yet."

"There's a little boutique a couple of blocks away, at least that's what Holly and Andi tell me."

"I don't have money for a new outfit."

"I do, though. I'll buy it for you."

"Jesse, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. You're my girlfriend. I'm allowed to spoil you at least once in a while."

"All right, let's go."

* * *

"You really need to give me more than an hour's notice that you're going to be here," Holly told her mother as she opened the door to the apartment.

"We wanted to surprise you," Sara reminded her.

"I told her to call you before we left Akron," Nick added.

"I wish you would have," Holly responded. "Does Aunt Shelby know you're here already?"

"Mom called her after she got off the phone with you," Liam answered. "She didn't sound happy, either."

"I bet not," Dominic agreed.

"Where are you roommates?" Nick asked his daughter.

"Andi and Nate went to a movie, and I don't know where Jesse and Rachel went. They were here when we left," Holly answered.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon, otherwise Jesse would have left a note or sent a text," Dominic told her.

"Maybe you scared her off," Liam said to his parents, causing Dominic to chuckle and Holly roll her eyes.

"This is going to be a long day," she muttered.

* * *

As they re-entered the apartment building, Rachel gripped Jesse's hand tightly.

"I'm nervous," she told him.

Jesse squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"They're going to love you."

"I would settle for them not hating me."

"They're not going to hate you."

"Have you met them?"

"Only a couple of times. Apparently Shelby already yelled at her sister for surprising her and you."

"She did?"

"That's what her text said. She also said to tell you she thinks it will go well, too."

"That's a good sign, I think."

"It is. Shelby's best friend is her sister, so if she thinks it will go well, I'm sure it will."

Rachel nodded, following Jesse the rest of the way up the stairs and down the hall to their apartment.

* * *

A few minutes later, Holly turned around at the sound of the door opening. She smiled when she saw Rachel and Jesse walk in. Walking over to her cousin, she hugged her before turning back to her parents and brother.

"Mom, Dad, Liam, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is my mom, Sara, my dad, Nick, and my brother, Liam."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Rachel," Nick said with a smile. "Holly was beyond excited to find out she had a cousin her age."

"Mom?" Holly asked, wondering what her mother's silence meant.

"I'm sorry," Sara said with a shake of her head. "Holly said you looked like Shelby, but I was startled by just how much."

"Is that good or bad?" Rachel wondered.

"It's good," Sara told her with a smile. "Holly said you two have gotten close over the last few weeks, and that you and Jesse are starring in a Broadway musical."

"Yes to both. The musical is  _Funny Girl_ , and it's been a lot of work, but it's worth it. Fanny Brice is one of my dream roles."

As her mother and cousin talked, Holly glanced over at Dominic, who was currently talking to her brother about some new video game, and then shared a smile with Jesse. Things were going well, as they both hoped they would.

* * *

A few days after settling into her new apartment, Rachel was surprised by a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" she asked her boyfriend.

"No," Jesse answered, hoping Rachel would believe him and not spoil her surprise.

"I'll get it," Holly volunteered as she stood and walked over to the door. When she opened it to find her aunt standing with two men she assumed were Rachel's dads, she turned around to speak to her cousin. "Rachel, it's for you."

Confused, Rachel joined her cousin at the door, where her confusion quickly turned to elation.

"Dad! Daddy! Shelby!" she exclaimed, hugging each of them tightly.

"Surprise, sweetie," Hiram said as he followed his daughter into the apartment.

"How long are you here for?"

"Just for the weekend. Your dad had some vacation time he needed to use and Shelby's boyfriend got us a deal on airplane tickets, so here we are."

"Shelby's boyfriend?" Rachel repeated, glancing at her mother.

"His name is Jack. He and I dated in high school and we recently re-connected," Shelby explained.

Rachel smiled and nodded before turning back to her dads.

"Dad, Daddy, this is Holly," she said, gesturing to the brunette standing next to her.

"I definitely see the resemblance," Leroy said, glancing back and forth between the two girls. "It's nice to meet you, Holly."

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"Did you know they'd be here?" Rachel asked her cousin.

"All I knew was that Jesse had planned a surprise for you. He wouldn't tell me anything else and neither would Dominic," Holly replied.

"Jesse arranged this?"

"Who else? He said he knew how much you missed your dads and you were trying to find a time to get together with Shelby again, so he made it happen. I think it's romantic."

"I agree," Hiram agreed with a smile. "Leroy appreciates a grand romantic gesture as well-he just isn't admitting it right now."

Seeing Jesse walk up to the small group and knowing he was nervous about seeing Rachel's dads again, Holly led her aunt into the living room.

"It's nice to see you again, Jesse," Leroy said as his daughter's boyfriend joined them near the door.

"This is a very nice place," Hiram commented.

"Thank you," Jesse replied.

"Do you mind if we have a word alone with Jesse?" Leroy asked his daughter.

"Be nice," Rachel responded before joining her aunt, cousin, and friends in the living room.

"Am I in trouble?" Jesse wondered once he was alone with Rachel's dads.

"No, not at all, son," Hiram told him with a smile. "We just wanted to say thank you for helping us make arrangements to be here."

"Having you two here makes Rachel happy, and my goal is to keep her that way."

"She's happier than I've seen her in a long time," Leroy added. "Since about…three years ago, I'd say, right, Hiram?"

"I think that's about right," Hiram agreed before addressing Jesse again. "Welcome back to the family, son."

"Just like that?" Jesse asked. "After everything I did to hurt her?"

"You've apologized, she accepted, and you both have moved past it. You make her happy, are helping her dreams come true, and we know that you love her very much. That makes you family in our eyes."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now, will you introduce us to the rest of your friends?"

* * *

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked Jesse as he, Hiram, and Leroy joined the group in the living room.

"I think I'm in shock," Jesse answered.

"Why?"

"Hiram called me son, and he told me that he and Leroy consider me family."

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think it would happen this soon."

"You're happy about it, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am. I'm going to marry her someday, it's important that her family likes me."

"You do?" Shelby asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes. She's the one, Shelby. I've known that since I was eighteen. I was just too immature to handle it at the time and I almost lost her forever because of it. I'm not taking that chance again. Even though being in love scares the hell out of me."

"Seeing Jack again made me understand how you must feel with Rachel."

"Letting him go was your one great regret?" Jesse asked.

"It was," Shelby confirmed. "Like you, I intend to make the most of the second chance I've been given. I want you and Rachel to meet Jack."

"I'm sure she'd like that, and I know I've been interested in meeting him since you told me about him."

"I'll talk to Rachel about it later. For now, why don't you two sing for us?"

"Good idea," Jesse agreed, walking over to his girlfriend to ask her to sing with him.

"Shelby has requested that Rachel and I sing something for you," Jesse began as she and Rachel stood before their friends and family.

"Dad, Daddy, do you have any requests?" Rachel asked her dads.

"How about something from  _Funny Girl_ ," Leroy suggested. "If you two aren't tired of singing the songs, that is."

"I'm pretty sure she'll never tire of them," Holly added, eliciting laughter from the rest of the group.

"You two pick one," Hiram told Rachel and Jesse.

"There is one they haven't performed for us yet," Dominic revealed.

"Which one is that?"

" _You are Woman, I am Man_ ," Rachel answered.

"I like that choice. We choose that one."

Jesse smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to Rachel's cheek before cuing the music and beginning the song.

**You are woman, I am man**   
**You are smaller, so I can be taller than,**   
**You are softer to the touch,**   
**It's a feeling I like feeling very much.**   
**You are someone I've admired,**   
**Still, our friendship**   
**Leaves something to be desired.**   
**Does it take more explanation than this?**   
**You are woman, I am man-**   
**Let's kiss.**

_Isn't this the height of nonchalance,_   
_Furnishing a bed in restaurants?_   
_Well, a bit of dinner never hurt,_   
_But guess who is gonna be dessert?_   
_Do good girls do just what mama says,_   
_When mama's not around?_   
_It's a feeling,_   
_Oy vey, what a feeling._


	47. Feud

**A/N:** I was watching the video of the  _Gloria_  performance and thought it was the perfect opportunity to insert Jesse into S5 again. I hope you all enjoy :)

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee.

* * *

Walking into the Spotlight Diner, Jesse immediately knew something was off. He'd been out of town for the weekend and had come back a day early to surprise his girlfriend. He could tell from her posture alone that she was upset about something.

"Jesse, thank goodness," Kurt exclaimed when he saw the older boy.

"What did I miss?" Jesse wondered as he watched Rachel argue with Santana.

"Santana is Rachel's understudy, Rachel claims it was underhanded of Santana to do that, Santana claims Rachel would have done the same. I've tried to stay out of it, but they insist on putting me in the middle of their ridiculous fight. Rachel also slapped Santana and moved out of the loft. She's been staying with Elliott."

"Wow…"

"I've tried to get them to talk like civilized adults, but they refuse. It's like we're all back in high school."

"How did Santana get the understudy role? She can't sing those songs. Not the way they're meant to be performed, anyway."

"You try telling her that. She'll scratch your eyes out."

"She learned a long time ago not to try anything with me."

Before either boy could say anything else, they heard Rachel's boss tell her that a customer requested a particular song, followed by Santana claiming that, even though she was off duty, she would take the lead since Rachel clearly couldn't handle it and then telling her new "bestie", Elliott, to back her up. Never one to back down from a challenge, Rachel immediately chimed in that Elliott could back them both up and then, at the end, decide who was better.

"This isn't going to end well," Kurt muttered.

"It'll be interesting at least, right?"

"Sure, if they don't kill each other first."

* * *

After finishing the song, Rachel finally noticed the newest members of the audience. Jesse looked amused, Kurt still looked terrified but now had Blaine at his side trying to comfort him, and Dani looked disappointed.

"What's so funny?" Rachel demanded as she walked up to her boyfriend.

"Your competitive side is cute, Rach," Jesse replied, pulling her into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"I wanted you to enjoy your weekend with your family. I didn't want to bother you."

"You could never bother me. In fact, I think I should keep you closer from now on."

"What do you mean?" Rachel wondered, tilting her head to side in confusion.

"Sing with me and then I'll tell you," Jesse promised, taking her hand and leading her back to the stage.

"You promise?"

With a smile playing at his lips, Jesse turned back to his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss before answering her question.

"I promise."

* * *

"Do you know what they're going to sing?" Elliott asked, looking around at the other members of the group.

"Probably some Broadway number," Santana grumbled.

"I guess we'll find out," Blaine decided as he heard the beginning notes of the song Jesse had chosen.

"I don't think they'll go with Broadway," Elliott predicted, watching Jesse and Rachel carefully.

"You don't know Berry and St. James like most of us do."

"I think he's right," Blaine told her, "and I know Jesse better than the rest of you."

"I have no clue, but I'm certainly not going to sit here jabbering while Rachel and Jesse sing. I'd like to enjoy their duet, whatever they choose," Kurt snapped.

When Santana opened her mouth to say something else, Dani placed a hand on her arm and shook her head at her girlfriend, indicating she didn't think it was a good idea to continue this argument. With a sigh, Santana closed her mouth and sat back in her seat, settling for crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

Taking their places at the front of the stage, Rachel and Jesse shared a smile before beginning their song.

 __ **We built this city**  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll

**Say you don't know me or recognize my face  
Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place  
Knee deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight  
** _**Too many runaways eating up the night** _ **  
** _**Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio** _

_Don't you remember?  
We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
_ _ **We built this city**  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll_ __  
Someone's always playing corporation games  
Who cares, they're always changing corporation names  
We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage  
They call us irresponsible, write us off the page

* * *

By the time the song ended, Santana's mood had not improved.

"I'm getting out of here," she mumbled as she quickly left first the booth, then the restaurant itself.

"Someone should probably go after her," Elliott suggested.

"I'll go. I think I'm the only person she won't snap at," Dani replied as she stood to go after her fuming girlfriend.

"If she keeps acting like that, Rachel will never move back in," Kurt complained with a sigh.

"I have a feeling she'll be moving again, but not back to the loft," Blaine revealed.

"What makes you say that?" Elliott wondered.

"Because I know my cousin and I have a feeling that there was an ulterior motive to visiting our grandmother this past weekend."

"You think he's going to ask her to move in?" Kurt guessed.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Good for them," Elliott decided.

After a few moments of silence, the three remaining group members began discussion potential songs for their band to sing, granted two of the members could ever get along again.

* * *

Pulling Jesse into a quiet corner of the diner, Rachel immediately sought an answer to her earlier question.

"What did you mean by keeping me closer from now on?" she demanded to know.

"I want you to move in with me," Jesse responded, holding up a set of keys.

"You do?"

Jesse smiled a little at his girlfriend's apparent shock. Pulling her closer, he pitched his voice so only she could hear him.

"Yes. I want us to live together. I even got my grandmother's approval, since it's technically her place."

"But she hasn't even met me yet."

"I was worried about that, too, but she said that while she looks forward to meeting you someday soon, she could already see how happy you make me. Apparently that was the only convincing she needed."

"You're positive this is what you want?"

"I am. Now, what do you say, Rach? Will you move in with me?"

"I'd love to," Rachel replied before hugging him tightly.

"I know you have to get back to work, but I'll be back later tonight," Jesse told her, giving her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Dani wondered as she took a seat next to her girlfriend on a bench not far from the diner.

"She always has to show me up. I can't have anything. I book a commercial, and she does one better by getting the lead in a Broadway show," Santana replied.

"You really need to stop turning this into some kind of competition. Not everyone finds success at the same time. Besides, I didn't think you were even interested in Broadway?"

"Well, considering who my roommates are, it's kind of difficult to not learn to like it."

"Okay, but there's a difference between liking it and wanting it to be your life. Rachel, Blaine, Elliott, and Jesse…they've all wanted this since they were young. Kurt's always been interested in fashion. I'd like to make an album someday, and I enjoy musicals, too, but I don't want to be on Broadway. You need your own dream, babe, not to ride the coattails of someone else's."

"I haven't had a dream since I was a kid. I never thought I'd get out of Lima, honestly."

"New York is full of opportunities. If you still want to be on Broadway, maybe you should find a show that's more suited to your voice. I'm sure Rachel would be willing to help you, and maybe the director has some suggestions, too."

"She and St. James do have a freaky amount of Broadway knowledge," Santana admitted.

"I know that you and Rachel didn't get along in high school, but you're not there anymore. You're not in Lima, not even in Ohio. You two should be supporting each other instead of constantly fighting."

"She has been a pretty good friend."

"She also put her own job on the line to help you find a job here. If she hadn't done that, we might not have met. I'd say she's been a great friend, one you'd be wise to keep around."

"I really hate it when you're right," Santana told her with a sigh.

Dani laughed as she patted her girlfriend's hand, giving her a quick kiss before she spoke again.

"I'm not always right…I just know a good friend when I see one, but I am glad you finally see things my way."

* * *

"I still can't believe I live here now," Rachel commented as she walked around the large apartment she now shared with her boyfriend.

"I hope you like it here, Rach," Jesse revealed, walking over to her to pull her into his arms.

"You're here. That's all I need in order to like it."

In response to his girlfriend's words, Jesse smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I think we should celebrate moving in together," Jesse decided, taking Rachel's hand and pulling her over to the part of the living room where he had a keyboard set up.

"Yeah? Did you have a song in mind?"

"It's our home now, so I think we should sing our song…the one that started it all."

"I love that idea," Rachel told him, smiling as she took a seat on the chair next to his stool before joining her voice with his to sing the song that had come to mean so much to them.

* * *

"Somebody looks happy today," Kurt teased as he saw Rachel walk into the diner a couple of days later with a wide smile on her face.

"I have good reason to be," Rachel replied, her smile never leaving her face. "I have a fabulous new apartment that I share with my amazing boyfriend, whom I now get to see every day."

"Speaking of your boyfriend, our boss wanted to talk to you about him."

"What would Ronny want with Jesse?"

"No idea," Kurt answered with a shrug. "If I had to guess, though, I'd say he wants to hire him. I heard him talking to Elliott earlier about the same thing."

"Elliott is going to be working here now?"

"It sounds like it. He's also found a replacement roommate. He told me to tell you not to feel bad about moving in and then out so suddenly."

"Why didn't he just text me or call me?"

"We all thought you and Jesse deserved to be able to settle in to the apartment without any interruptions."

"You guys didn't need to do that."

"We wanted to. You're happy, right?"

"Yes, Kurt. I'm happy. Aside from fighting with someone that I thought was my friend, anyway."

"I hope you two settle your differences soon. Being caught in the middle is no fun."

"I know. I'm sorry we dragged you into this, Kurt."

Kurt shrugged, a slight smile forming on his lips.

"I guess it just means I'm just that awesome of a friend."

Rachel laughed as she hugged her friend tightly.

"You really are. You saved me from having to share a tiny dorm room with a sure to be horrendous roommate, and you and Blaine were the only ones to support Jesse and me when we first started talking again. I don't know what I'd do without you, Kurt."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, either, Rachel."

Pulling away, Rachel wiped at her suspiciously wet eyes.

"Okay, enough mush. I need to go find Ronny. The more opportunities I have to sing with Jesse, the better."

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Looking up from the glass she had been cleaning, Rachel was surprised to see Santana standing in front of her looking contrite. They hadn't spoken in a few days and she had begun to wonder if they could ever be friends again.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, unsure she'd heard correctly.

"I'm sorry," Santana repeated with a sigh. "I was being a jealous bitch."

"I accept your apology and I'd like to issue one of my own. I shouldn't have tried to stop you from accomplishing something just because it happened to be something I wanted, too."

"I already called Mr. Campion and told him I wouldn't be able to continue with the show. I'm going to look for different opportunities."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. We both know I can't sing those types of Broadway songs. Dani suggested finding something more within my range if I decide I still want to pursue a Broadway career."

"I could help you with that."

"I was hoping you'd say that…because I really have no idea what I want to do."

"That's not a bad thing, you know. Not everyone has some grand childhood dream they want to accomplish."

"Yeah, I know," Santana admitted before changing the subject. "So, are you going to move back in now?"

"I moved out of Elliott's apartment already," Rachel answered.

"You did?"

"Yes. I moved in with Jesse."

"Really."

"Yes. Is that such a bad thing?"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You two never did move slowly."

"I've loved him since I was sixteen. He's it for me. I know this is right."

"As long as it's what you want. I'll see you around, Berry," Santana said as she turned to walk away. "Don't be a stranger."

* * *

A few days later, shortly before the end of their shifts, Rachel and Santana were approached by their boss with a song request from a customer.

"It's Mr. Campion," Rachel gasped when she looked to see who had requested the song.

"What? Why would he request a song?" Santana immediately asked.

"I don't know, but he specifically asked for this song to be sung by the two of you, so sing it," Ronny replied, handing Rachel the piece of paper with the song request on it before walking away.

"Do you know this song?" Rachel asked her friend.

"Yeah, only because you and Hummel insisted on making me watch every episode of the TV series it's from."

"Good. If he wants us to sing together, then sing together we shall."

With a sigh, Santana followed her friend to the stage, crossing her fingers this went well.

* * *

"Ready?" Rachel asked as she and Santana stood together in the middle of the stage.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Santana replied, waiting for her cue before starting the song.

 **Fade in on a girl**  
With a hunger for fame,  
And a face and a name to remember.  
The past fades away  
Because as of this day,  
Norma Jean's gone.  
She's moving on...  
Her smile and your fantasies play a duet  
That will make you forget where you are.  
The music starts playing,  
It's the beat of her heart saying...  
Let me be your star.

 _Flashback to a girl_  
With a song in her heart,  
As she's waiting to start the adventure.  
The fire and drive  
That make dreams come alive...  
They fill her soul.  
She's in control...  
The drama, the laughter, the tears just like pearls-  
Well, they're all in this girl's repertoire.  
It's all for the taking,  
And it's magic we'll be making;  
Let me be your star.

* * *

When they ended the song, Rachel and Santana grinned at each other as they heard the clapping from the diner patrons.

"Do you think we impressed him?" Santana asked as she and Rachel walked over to their group of friends.

"I think we did," Rachel responded.

"Who are you hoping you impressed?" Elliott wondered.

"Mr. Campion, our director," Jesse answered, nodding his head towards a nearby table. "Judging from the way he was clapping, I'd say you accomplished your mission."

"Who's the other guy?" Dani asked.

"No clue. I've never seen him before."

"I guess we'll find out, because they're on their way over here," Kurt informed them.

* * *

"So, do you think Santana will take the part she was offered tonight?" Jesse asked his girlfriend as they settled into bed together later that night.

"I think she will," Rachel responded, moving into his arms. "At least, I hope she will. It's a good opportunity for her."

"I'm glad you two were able to work things out. I hate to see you hurting."

"I am, too. I'm sure it's not the last time we'll fight, we're both very ambitious, after all, but hopefully it doesn't get as dramatic in the future."

"You know I was planning to ask you to move in before I even found out about your fight with her, right?"

"I know," Rachel reassured him with a smile before turning serious. "Do you still think we're soul mates?"

"I know we are," Jesse responded, pressing his forehead to hers. "I will love you forever, Rachel Berry, and I hope you'll never regret giving me another chance."

"I won't. I know I'll love you forever, Jesse St. James. We'll be Broadway's power couple, just like we planned."

"Good. Because there's no one else I'd rather have by my side."

"Are you saying I'm stuck with you?" Rachel teased.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Jesse replied before leaning forward to capture her lips with his.

She was his and he was hers. Forever. Exactly as it should be.

* * *

Songs:

"We Built This City" by Jefferson Starship

"Let me Be Your Star" From Smash (originally sung by Ivy lynn/Megan Hilty and Karen Cartwright/Katharine McPhee)


	48. Taking Chances

**A/N:** Takes place in S1, before Quinn finds out she's pregnant. Puckleberry friendship :)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee.

* * *

Walking into the choir room, Rachel knew immediately that Quinn was up to something. She, Santana, and Brittany weren't wearing their usual cheerleader uniforms. They looked like they had come straight out of the 1960s.

"I took your advice, Rachel," Quinn began when she noticed the other girl had arrived. "Santana, Brittany, and I watched one of those musicals you're always going on about."

"Which one is that?" Rachel asked, though she had a feeling she already knew.

"Hairspray. I found a song that fits Mr. Schue's assignment. He only said it had to be a musical from a decade other than this one."

"I know. I sang my song yesterday."

"Right. Well, I asked Mr. Schue if Santana, Brittany, and I could perform a song together and he agreed."

"Of course," Rachel muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Quinn demanded. "What did you say?"

"Nothing important."

"Whatever you say, man hands. I hope you enjoy the song, we're dedicating it to you."

Rachel nodded, saying nothing as she moved to a seat closer to the door. No one liked to sit by her anyway, so she might as well be able to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

Shortly after Glee club began, the three Cheerios took their places at the front of the room.

"Hit it," Quinn said to the band before turning back to Rachel. With a smile on her face that could only be described as malicious, she spoke once more before beginning her song. "Rachel Berry, this is for you."

_They came from way far out_

_In outer space_

_And with her help_

_They may destroy the human race_

_**She's got cooties!** _

**...Cooties**

_They've found a place to nest_

**She's got cooties**

**...Cooties**

_If i were her i'd be depressed_

_Long tailed, sharp nailed_

_Fuzzy legs, laying eggs_

"Eww, get 'em away from me,

get 'em away from me ... ewww!"

_In science class_

_She's like a walking show-and-tell_

_Her pet skunk ran away_

_'Cause it couldn't take the smell_

* * *

Once the three cheerleaders had finished their song, they shared smiles with each other as they basked in the applause of their fellow glee club members.

"Did you like your song, Rachel?" Quinn asked with an evil laugh.

"We heard it and we were inspired," Santana added, with a smug smile of her own.

Instead of answering with the angry words to describe how she felt, Rachel picked up her bag and left the room, happier than ever to hear the sound of it slamming shut behind her.

"Did we do something wrong?" Quinn asked, feigning innocence.

"You know damn well you did something wrong," Puck snapped in return. "You're far from innocent, Fabray, so you can drop the act."

"I'm certain I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You keep telling yourself that. I hope you're happy, because she's not coming back. Without her, you won't get past Sectionals."

"Don't you mean  _we_  won't get past Sectionals?" Quinn corrected. "You're part of this team, too."

"No. Not anymore. I only joined because Berry asked me to and she's a fellow Jew. She's also my friend, I just let you all believe she wasn't and that my reason for joining was because of Hudson."

"Please. You can't really expect me to believe that you actually like that…thing."

"Rachel is a  _person_. Not a  _thing_. If anyone should be reduced to being called  _a thing_ , it's you. Because someone as bitchy and cold as you can't possibly be human," Puck retorted before storming out of the room in much the same way that Rachel had not long before.

* * *

"I figured I'd find you here," Puck commented as he took a seat next to Rachel on the stage in the auditorium.

"What are you doing here, Noah? Don't you have a reputation to uphold?" Rachel replied.

"You trust me, right?"

"Sometimes I wonder why, but yes, I trust you. Why?"

"We're going to go on a road trip. I need you to call your dads and tell them you'll be home late."

"Where are we going?"

"To see a friend. She's a fellow Jew, too, so don't worry."

"Why is that a deciding factor in whether or not someone is trustworthy?"

"Because Jews are awesome."

Rachel laughed, smiling the first real smile of the day.

"Whatever you say, Noah."

"I'm going to go make a call. Meet me outside."

Rachel nodded as she dialed the number that would connect her with her dad. Once she had spoken with him, she quickly made her way outside to meet up with Puck.

* * *

"Where are we going exactly?" Rachel asked as Puck began to drive, repeating her earlier question.

"To see a friend. I already called her," Puck replied, repeating his earlier answer.

"Noah, you have to tell me where we're going."

"You're going to audition for another show choir and I'm going to try out for another football team."

"I'm  _what_?"

"You heard me. We're too good for McKinley, Rach. There are two coaches at this other school that can help us get out of Ohio. McKinley isn't going to do that."

"So why haven't you tried out for this football team before?"

"Because you needed me."

"Noah."

"I'm serious. I wasn't going to leave you there alone. I know I haven't been the greatest friend, and I'm sorry, but I was just trying to make sure I was in a position where I could protect you."

"So what school are we going to?"

"Carmel."

"Your friend is in  _Vocal Adrenaline_?!" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Yes. She said there's an opening."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"It's all over the show choir message boards. Plus, I sort of know the coach."

This time it was Puck's turn to be surprised.

"What do you mean you  _sort of_  know the coach?"

"She's my biological mother. She and I have been meeting once every week or two to try and get to know each other. I didn't want to say anything in case it didn't work out."

"When did you meet her?"

"A few months ago."

"Do you want me to turn around?"

"No. I want to do this. I thought I could prove to them that glee club didn't have to be for losers. That we could be the first team at McKinley to actually be successful. Well, besides the Cheerios, I guess, but I wouldn't exactly call them a team. More like a cult."

Puck laughed as he nodded in agreement.

"I can't think of a better way to describe it."

"So what happens if I get the spot in Vocal Adrenaline and you get a spot on the football team?"

"My mom said she'd ask for a transfer to the Akron hospital, and I don't know about your dads. Didn't your Dad say something about a new office in Akron opening soon?"

"Yeah. They were looking for some people to help the new office get off its feet. They didn't want me to leave a place I knew, though. I told them I wouldn't mind, even threw in that it would mean I'd be closer to Shelby and it would be easier for me to see her. They didn't believe me."

"Well, if you get this spot, we'll work together to convince them. They love me, too, after all. They can't possibly resist  _both_  of our charms."

Rachel laughed, feeling better already as she began to cycle through audition pieces in her head.

* * *

When they arrived at the school a couple of hours later, Rachel saw a girl waiting outside who she assumed was the friend she'd been told about earlier.

"Andi, this is Rachel Berry. Rach, this is Andrea Cohen. She's the fellow Jew I was telling you about," Puck said, introducing the two girls.

"It's nice to meet you," Rachel told her with a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, too. The resemblance between you and Shelby really is uncanny."

"You know that she's my mother?"

Andrea smiled and nodded before she spoke again.

"Yeah. She had a new picture on her desk. I asked her about it and she told us who you were."

"So the whole team knows?"

"Yeah. There's not a lot we don't know about each other. We're around each other so much that we've become like our own little family."

"Does she know I'm here?" Rachel wondered.

"No. I only told her I had a friend of a friend that wanted to audition. After arguing with Jesse for a while about interrupting rehearsals, I convinced him to let you audition. Shelby would have just overruled him anyway, but sometimes it's just fun to argue with him."

"Who's Jesse?" Puck wondered as they made their way inside.

"Jesse St. James. The leader of Vocal Adrenaline. Their sole captain. He's extremely talented, just like me," Rachel answered, eliciting a good-natured eye roll from Puck and a laugh from Andrea.

"I haven't heard you sing yet, but based on your attitude, I think you'll fit in perfectly. Jesse needs someone to keep him on his toes."

Before Rachel could say anything else, she saw Andrea open the door to the auditorium. Taking a deep breath, she followed the older girl inside, with Puck following not far behind.

"Shelby, she's here!" Andrea announced, interrupting whatever conversation Jesse and Shelby had been having.

"Rachel?" Shelby asked, immediately recognizing her daughter.

"Hi, Shelby," Rachel replied with a small smile. "This is all Noah's fault. He wouldn't tell me where we were going until we were already on the road."

"Are you the friend of a friend Andrea was telling me about?"

"Guilty," Rachel admitted. "Shelby, this is Noah, the friend I was telling you about last time."

* * *

As Shelby walked over to her daughter, Jesse remained on the stage, watching both his coach and the petite brunette that bore a striking resemblance to her.

"You think she's cute, don't you?" he heard Andrea ask from beside him.

He hadn't heard her come up beside him, he'd been too preoccupied with watching Shelby, Rachel, and the boy she referred to as Noah.

"That's irrelevant," Jesse retorted, eliciting an eye-roll from the girl beside him.

"Come on, Jesse, you really can't tell me that you intend to stay single for the rest of your life. Success can be lonely if you don't have anyone to share it with."

"I don't want any attachments to Ohio. I'm moving to New York after graduation, end of story."

"You could be tossing away an opportunity for something great. Magical, even."

Knowing she wouldn't stop badgering him until he gave in, he turned to her with a raised eyebrow, leaving his question silent.

"You know I hate that look, Jesse."

"So answer my question."

"She's the female version of you, just without your arrogance. She's had her self-esteem whittled down to next to nothing. Once it's built back up, she'll be even more of a force to be reckoned with."

"Have you even heard her sing yet?"

"She's Shelby's daughter. I'm fairly certain her looks aren't the only thing she inherited."

"So that's a no."

"Stop being so obtuse and stop closing yourself off so much. You have girls who would line up to date you and yet you reject each and every one of them."

"I don't want someone who has no personality or who is afraid to disagree with me. None of those girls like me for anything other than my looks. I have to be able to hold a conversation with someone before I'd consider becoming romantically involved with them."

Before either teen could say anything else, they heard Shelby announce that Rachel would be auditioning for the open spot on the team. That meant they were to sit quietly in their seats until she was finished and it was time to decide whether or not she could have said open spot.

* * *

Taking another deep breath, Rachel took a step forward so that she was standing center-stage. Feeling strangely at home here, she began her song.

_Don't know much about your life._

_Don't know much about your world, but_

_Don't want to be alone tonight,_

_On this planet they call earth_

_._

_You don't know about my past, and_

_I don't have a future figured out._

_And maybe this is going too fast._

_And maybe it's not meant to last,_

_But what do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say,_

_What do you say?_

* * *

**songs:**

"Cooties" from the musical Hairspray

"Taking Chances" by Celine Dion


	49. Taking Chances Part 2

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee.

* * *

As she sat in the audience, Andrea alternated between watching Rachel's performance and watching Jesse's reaction. She knew him well, so she could tell he was at least a little impressed. The girl currently occupying the stage was, after all, the best candidate they'd had so far, and she was fairly certain there wouldn't be anyone better. She knew from talking to Puck that Rachel's level of Broadway knowledge would rival Jesse's, but she wasn't going to reveal that fact just yet. When the performance was over, and both Rachel and Puck had left the room so the team could vote, she turned to her friend.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"She was good," Jesse replied. "The best we've had audition, in fact. However, I'm not sure she's cut out to be the female lead Shelby insists she wants."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Jesse narrowed his eyes at her before he spoke again.

"What does that mean?"

"I just think you're underestimating her, that's all."

"You know something I don't."

"That would be correct."

"Why didn't she choose a different song, then?"

"She liked that one. Plus, she had a limited amount of time to prepare."

"You mean she didn't rehearse that?"

"She likely has before, but no, she didn't rehearse that song today, at least not to my knowledge."

Jesse nodded, stopped from saying anything else by Shelby telling them it was time to vote on whether or not to give Rachel the open spot on the team.

* * *

"Rach, you need to stop pacing. You were great," Puck insisted as he watched his long-time friend pace around the area just outside the auditorium.

"I  _have_  to get on this team, Noah. I can't go back to McKinley."

"You won't have to. You're going to get this spot and then your dads will have you transferred here. They'll go to McKinley and get your stuff for you if that's what you want. They'd do anything for you."

Rachel nodded, knowing that was true. If she did get the spot, then she would do whatever it took to convince her dads to let her transfer. She  _belonged_  here. She could just  _feel_  it.

"Don't you have a football tryout?" she asked, trying to keep her mind off of her audition.

"I have a few minutes."

"You can go, Noah. I'll be okay, I promise. I'll text you when I get the result and tell you where to meet me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You shouldn't be late. It doesn't look good."

Puck nodded, knowing it would do no good to argue with the younger girl. After giving her one more hug, he began to make his way to the football field, silently praying that the day would turn out to be successful for them both.

* * *

Not long after Puck left, Rachel saw Andrea walk out into the hallway.

"I have good news and bad news," she stated. "Which do you want first?"

"The bad news. I want the bad news first," Rachel replied, bracing herself for the worst.

"You're going to have to transfer to a school where you know next to no one."

"I…what?" Rachel asked, not sure she should believe her own ears.

"You did it, Rachel! You got in!" she finally exclaimed, unable to keep her excitement at bay any longer.

"I did?"

"Yes!" Andrea repeated with a grin. "However, I do have one more piece of potentially bad news."

"What's that?"

"Shelby has been looking for a female lead. You'll have to sing another song, this one a duet with Jesse, if you want that spot."

"Sing with Jesse?" Rachel repeated.

"That's right. We both know you can keep up with him. I also really want to see the look on his face when he realizes that."

"He doesn't think I can keep up with him?"

"He's very full of himself. You'll have to ignore that part of his personality to get to the real Jesse."

"How much does Jesse know about Broadway?" Rachel wondered.

"If what Puck has told me about you is accurate, as well as you. He has no idea you share his love of Broadway, though."

"I think we should clue him in, then."

Andrea grinned at the younger girl before she spoke again.

"What did you have in mind?"

"You actually want to know what my idea is?" Rachel asked, taken aback by the older girl's question.

"Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"Sorry. I'm just used to having my ideas shot down."

"Well, you're going to get used to having them listened to," Andrea decided. "Now, tell me, what is this idea?"

* * *

After sending a quick text to Puck, Rachel followed Andrea back into the auditorium. Jesse was on stage with Shelby while the rest of the team was still in their seats.

"Perfect," Rachel decided with a smile, turning to the girl at her side to ask one final question. "Are you sure Jesse will join in?"

"He can't resist Broadway. Trust me."

"All right, then. I'll wait for your cue."

"I'm interested to see how this turns out. You have my vote, that's for sure."

"There's another vote?" Rachel asked.

"Only if we disagree with Shelby's decision, which I doubt anyone will once they hear you and Jesse together."

Rachel nodded, taking a seat nearby as she waited for her signal to begin the song.

Taking the remote off of Shelby's desk, Andrea couldn't help but grin as she pressed the  _play_  button, giving Rachel the cue she needed to begin the song. As the younger girl began to sing, Andrea saw her stand up and make her way towards the stage, where Jesse and Shelby were standing. Having quickly figured out what was going on, Shelby moved to the side of the stage as she watched everything unfold. Just as she had predicted, Jesse took his own cue from Rachel and quickly joined her on the song.

_Hello twelve,_ **hello thirteen** _, hello love._  
 **Changes, oooh**  
 _**Down below** _ _up above._  
Time to doubt  
 ****  
To break out _, it's a mess,_  
 **It's a mess.** __  
Time to grow, time to go  
Hello,  _**hello** _ __**Too young to take over,**  
Too old to ignore,  
 **Gee, I'm almost ready,** _  
_ __**But...what...for?**

* * *

When the song ended, Jesse simply stared at the girl in front of him with shock. He hadn't expected her to be able to keep up with him, but she had. Note for note. Move for move. She didn't miss a word, a note, or a beat.

"You can speak now, you know," Shelby reminded him as she approached.

"I…how…where…" was all he could manage.

"I've been taking singing lessons since I was little, and my dads both love Broadway, which they passed onto me. There's not much about it that I don't know."

"Well, this has proved to be a successful day," Shelby said with a smile. "We not only filled the vacant spot, but we found a very good candidate for the new female lead. Unless someone disagrees, that is."

"I think she and Jesse should sing another song," Andrea decided. "A slower one this time."

"Maybe another day," Shelby decided. "Rachel still has to go back to Lima tonight. She'll join us permanently next week."

"Noah wants me to meet him by the football field, but I have no idea where that is."

"I can show you," Andrea told her as she approached. "I need to make sure he made the football team, anyway."

"Tell your dads to call me," Shelby told her daughter, who nodded before giving her a quick hug and then walking away with Andrea.

* * *

"That was awesome," Andrea enthused as she led Rachel towards the football field. "Jesse was shocked. I've never seen him shocked before."

"He did seem surprised," Rachel agreed. "Singing with him was amazing. Until today, Noah was the only person who could keep up with me vocally, but singing with Jesse…it was different, somehow."

"Like you were meant to sing with him?" Andrea guessed.

"Yes! Exactly. Is that weird?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure he felt the same way. I've known Jesse almost as long as I've known Puck, I can tell when he's surprised."

"I never dared to dream that I'd get to sing with him."

"You act like he's some kind of god or something."

"He's very well-known in the show choir world."

"I know. Vocal Adrenaline has been the national show choir champions for the last seven years. Freshman year we almost lost at Sectionals, but Jesse stepped up and delivered a performance that immediately got him promoted to captain. He's been the leader ever since."

"What happened to the person who was the male lead before Jesse?"

"He graduated. The guy who replaced him, and the reason why we have the system in place that we do, was nothing special. He was a friend of the guy who graduated, knew most of the team members. He decided it would be a good idea to go to a concert just a few days before Sectionals. He lost his voice. I don't need to tell you that Shelby was  _pissed_. She worked hard to get the team to where we were by then. She immediately demoted him and began looking for a replacement. Jesse learned the male lead part in a day and we rehearsed it once with him before we went on stage that night. Shelby was so impressed that she made him captain then and there. I've stepped into the female lead role when necessary, but we've never been able to find someone who has a voice to  _match_  Jesse's. Not until you came along."

"You act like I'm some kind of life saver.  _You_  are  _my_  lifesaver. This team is my lifesaver. Granted I can get my dads to let me transfer."

"I'm sure Shelby will be a big help in that department. She wants you on the team. You're a perfect fit, and I have a feeling new friends won't be the only good thing to happen to you this year."

"You think?"

"I'm not usually wrong about these things."

Rachel nodded, unsure what else to say and not wanting to get her hopes up for something that could never happen.

* * *

When she and Andrea arrived at the football field, Rachel saw Puck waiting for them.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two girls.

"I got in," Rachel told him with a smile. "Now I just need to convince my dads to let me transfer."

"She also sang with Jesse," Andrea revealed. "I think they sounded great together. She's also a candidate for the new female lead."

"That should go a long way in convincing your dads," Puck told his friend. "If my mom hasn't done it already, that is."

"Your mom talked to my dads?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I called her when I found out I got a spot on the team. Apparently she invited your dads over for dinner and they've been discussing transfers for both of us. She kind of spilled your secret."

Rachel sighed and then shrugged before she spoke.

"It was going to happen sooner or later. I just hope they won't hold it against me."

"What secret?" Andrea wondered.

"The extent of the bullying I get at McKinley," Rachel answered. "I usually don't leave school wearing the same outfit I arrived in."

"You mean that rumor is true? That the jocks and cheerleaders slushie people?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Carmel has a zero-tolerance bullying policy. Vocal Adrenaline rules the school anyway, so you don't have anything to worry about. I should get going back to rehearsal, but I hope to see you both around soon."

"I hope so, too," Rachel responded. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," Andrea replied with a smile before she turned and walked away, the two friends from Lima turning to walk the other way as they both tried not to get their hopes up.

* * *

When she returned home later that night, Rachel walked into the living room and found her dads waiting for her.

"Hi, Dad. Hi, Daddy," she greeted softly.

"Honey, why didn't you tell us how bad things were for you?" Leroy wondered as Rachel took a seat between himself and Hiram.

"I didn't want to worry you. I thought glee club might make it better, but it didn't. It only gave them more ammunition to use against me."

"While we're disappointed that you felt like you couldn't tell us what was happening, we understand your reasons," Hiram assured her. "That being said, we hear that you have been given the opportunity of a lifetime."

"I auditioned for Vocal Adrenaline," Rachel revealed. "Although I assume you already knew that."

"Yes. Laila told us. She also said that Noah tried out for the football team."

"I was offered the open spot in Vocal Adrenaline while Noah was offered the open spot on the football team. The Crusaders I think they're called."

"This is something you truly want?" Leroy asked her.

"Yes, Dad. I want to go be somewhere where my talent is going to be nurtured and valued instead of ignored. I don't have any friends here besides Noah anyway, and he'd be at Carmel with me anyway."

"We'll go get everything taken care of in the morning, then," Hiram decided.

"You mean you're going to let me transfer?" Rachel asked incredulously, looking back and forth between her dads.

"Yes, sweetie, we are."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret this, I promise!"

"You're welcome, honey," Leroy told her as she hugged first him, then Hiram. "You should get some rest. The next few days will be busy."

Rachel nodded, giving each of her dads another hug and telling them she loved them before making her way upstairs to her room. After sending a couple of quick texts, she began her nightly routine and sent up a silent prayer that everything would turn out the way she wanted it to.

* * *

After rehearsing the songs Vocal Adrenaline was going to perform at their Invitational and at their Sectionals competition, Rachel took a break to get started on her packing. She hadn't thought to ask her dads where they'd be living. It took time to sell a house, but they had made it sound like she would be able to start at Carmel on Monday. Figuring she needed to get her things packed up anyway, she found some boxes and began to do just that. She would be sad to leave the house, but not Lima and certainly not McKinley.

* * *

While Leroy talked to Principal Figgins and finished getting Rachel's transfer paperwork ready, Hiram cleaned out her locker. When he saw how sparsely decorated it was and how many changes of clothes she had stuffed in there, his heart broke for his daughter. He berated himself for not seeing it before and wondered if he missed a clue somewhere. He knew his daughter well, and while he understood why she hadn't wanted to bother him or Leroy, he still had hard time believing she could hide so much for so long. He would have to talk to Leroy about how they could better communicate with Rachel, but he felt better knowing that Carmel had a zero-tolerance bullying policy. The fact that Shelby would be there with her eased his mind as well.

"Hiram, what are you doing here in the middle of day?"

Turning at the sound of the voice, Hiram came face to face with Rachel's now former glee club coach.

"We're taking Rachel out of McKinley. Leroy is finishing up the paperwork with Principal Figgins while I gather her things. She told us everything, Will."

"It isn't as bad as she makes it seem…" Will began, stopping when he saw Hiram hold up his hand.

"I believe my daughter. She wouldn't lie to Leroy and me. I know Rachel is ambitious and can come off as arrogant, but in reality, she's simply confident in her talent. She  _is_  talented. We thought she would have an opportunity to have that talent nourished, but instead it seems to be wasted in an effort to make everyone feel like a star. I understand wanting to have a place where everyone feels like they belong, but that type of environment isn't conducive to a winning show choir. Rachel has big dreams and she should be in an environment where she isn't berated for them."

"She wasn't being a team player. I was simply trying to teach her a lesson."

"She wasn't a team player on a team that has constantly belittled her? That chipped away at her self-confidence bit by bit, until there was next to nothing left? She told us everything that was said to her and by whom. I have a list, in fact. I'd give it to you or the principal, but neither if you will do anything with it. I know the way this school works. I had hoped things had gotten better, but it appears that they haven't. Good luck, Will. It sounds like you'll need it," Hiram replied before picking up the box containing his daughter's belongings and walking away, leaving a shocked Will Schuester in his wake.

* * *

"Thanks again for letting us stay here, Shelby," Hiram said as he, Leroy, and Rachel entered Shelby's house in Akron.

"It's no problem at all," Shelby assured him. "I'm happy to help however I can."

"If it's okay with you three, I think I'll get dinner started."

"You don't have to cook, Hiram. You just drove two and a half hours to get here."

"It's no problem at all. I like doing it."

"All right, then. I officially surrender the kitchen to you."

"While Hiram is cooking, why don't you and Rachel go pick out rooms for her and for Hiram and me?" Leroy suggested. "I'd like to borrow your study so I can make sure I have everything I need for tomorrow."

"Go ahead," Shelby replied with a smile. "I think Rachel and I can handle the room selection."

After hugging both of her dads, Rachel walked upstairs with her mother.

"I can have any room I want?" she asked.

"Yes. Any of the guest rooms you may choose as yours."

"Which one is yours?"

"The one at the end of the hall."

Rachel nodded, filing the information away before she entered the first room.

* * *

By the time Monday morning rolled around, Rachel and her dads were settled at Shelby's, where they would be staying while they sold their house in Lima and attempted to find a new residence in Akron. As she walked into her school for the first time, she immediately spotted Puck and Andrea waiting for her.

"Hi, Rachel," Andrea greeted with a bright smile. "Ready for your first day at Carmel?"

"I think so," Rachel answered. "I'm certainly looking forward to it more than any day at McKinley."

"Rumor has it that your daddy had a confrontation with Mr. Schue," Puck said as he took her books from her.

"Noah, I can carry my own books."

"You were clearly struggling."

With a sigh, and knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue, Rachel continued walking between Puck and Andrea as she explained what had happened between her daddy and her former choir director.

"Go, Hiram," Puck cheered when Rachel had finished the story.

"I agree," Andrea added.

"I'll let Daddy know you agree with what he said," Rachel told them, reaching to take her books from her friend as they arrived at her locker.

"I need to get stuff from my own locker, but I'm sure I'll see you around at some point today. Good luck," Andrea said before leaving the two friends alone.

"What's your first class?" Puck asked as he watched Rachel arrange her books.

"U.S. History," she answered. "What about you?"

"Same, so hurry up so we can stop at my locker on the way."

* * *

As she and Puck walked down the hall towards their first class, Rachel tried to see if she recognized anyone from the team. She was actually looking for one person in particular, the one she felt a weird connection to that she couldn't quite figure out yet, but she hadn't seen him yet. When she finally did catch a glimpse of him, he was talking and laughing with some other guys she vaguely recognized as being other Vocal Adrenaline members.

"You're staring."

"I am not," Rachel retorted, though she immediately looked away and ducked her head to keep from looking back in that direction.

"Okay, Rach, spill. What's going on inside that head of yours?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Noah, please."

"Please what?"

"Please don't ask me that right now. My life has been turned upside down. I don't have time for romance. I need to focus. I have to earn my spot as female lead. I have to earn their respect."

"I didn't say anything about romance. I just said you were staring," Puck insisted as he and Rachel entered the classroom and quickly found seats next to each other.

"He's cute, so what?" she asked irritably.

Puck chuckled as he shook his head.

"Nothing. You just told me everything I needed to know."

With a sigh, Rachel resigned herself to being teased about this for the rest of the day, possibly longer. At least she knew this teasing would be good-natured and meant in good fun. She'd just have to find something to tease him about in return. With that goal in mind, she quickly changed the topic and continued chatting with her friend.

* * *

Walking into her first rehearsal, Rachel kept tugging at her clothing that suddenly felt too tight. She knew she was early, but she didn't realize just how early she was until she figured out that she was the only one there. Not even Jesse was there yet. Taking advantage of the empty space with superior acoustics, she quickly made her way to the stage. After selecting the track she wanted, she began to sing.

_Something has changed within me_  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!

* * *

Opening the doors to the auditorium, Jesse was surprised to not only hear music, but also someone singing. Andrea's speculation that Rachel hadn't inherited just her looks from Shelby had apparently been correct. Not wanting to interrupt the performance and genuinely curious as to how she would handle the song, he quickly found a seat and was silent as he watched her.

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down

* * *

As she was cleaning up backstage, Shelby heard the auditorium doors open. Assuming it was just Jesse, as he was usually the first one to arrive, and that he would come find her if he needed her, she was surprised when she heard the beginning music to a track from one of her favorite Broadway shows began to play. Once she figured out that it wasn't Jesse, but someone else who shared her affinity for that particular show, she wasn't surprised to hear singing just a few moments later.

_So if you care to find me_  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately,  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"  
I'm defying gravity!  
And you won't bring me down, bring me down, bring me down!

* * *

When she finished singing, Rachel was startled by the sound of applause coming from the back of the room. She was even more surprised when she saw  _who_  was applauding her.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I thought I was alone."

"You don't need to apologize," Jesse replied as he made his way towards the stage. "In fact, I was quite moved by your performance. I take it you've sung this particular song before?"

"Y-yes," Rachel replied, unsure what else to say and feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

"It's a good song, and you did well. Are you up to signing another song? A duet this time."

"What song did you have in mind?"

"You'll see," Jesse replied with a smile, taking the remote and selecting a different track before gesturing for her to begin.

With a small smile, Rachel accepted the unspoken challenge and began to sing.

_I'm just a Broadway Baby_  
Walking off my tired feet  
Pounding Forty Second Street  
To be in a show, oh

With a small smile of his own, Jesse walked up beside her as he sang the next few lines himself, wondering just how well Rachel knew the song and if she could keep up.

**Broadway Baby**  
Learnin' how to sing and dance  
Waiting for that one big chance  
To be in a show, oh

Glancing sideways at the boy beside her, Rachel turned to face him before joining him on the next part.

__**Gee, I'd like to be on some marquee**  
All twinkling lights  
A spark to pierce the dark  
From Batt'ry Park to Washington Heights

* * *

As she, Giselle, and Chris walked into the auditorium, only two out of the three were surprised to see Jesse and Rachel singing on stage together.

"Why are you smirking?" Chris asked Andrea as he noticed her smile.

"Look at them," she told him, pointing to the two people currently engaged in a silent vocal challenge. "They're both having fun with this. I only vaguely know this song, but they both know it like the back of their hands. Broadway is where they both want to be. They just haven't realized that they're perfect for each other yet."

"We don't even know her," Giselle pointed out.

"I've gotten to know her over the last few days. You can't deny that she and Jesse have a connection. They're both up there singing their hearts out because it's what they love to do. She owns that stage like she's been on it a million times, not twice. She's keeping up with him, following his cues, and they've only sung together one other time."

"She did the same thing the first time they sung together," Chris remembered.

"Yes! Exactly! They had an instant connection!"

"You're crazy," Giselle told her before walking further down the aisle, ignoring the two people on stage, and taking a seat.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you're right," Chris said as he watched Jesse and Rachel stare at each other after their song ended.

"That's because I  _am_  right. You'll see," Andrea responded with a smile. "They're going to change each other's lives in the best way possible."

* * *

Songs:

Defying Gravity from  _Wicked_

Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love from  _A Chorus Line_

Broadway Baby from  _Follies_


	50. Taking Chances Part 3

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee

* * *

A couple of weeks after she had started at Carmel and in Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel felt like she belonged somewhere. Since she had proven to Jesse that she could keep up with him vocally, she'd been his chosen duet partner, much to the chagrin of a certain other member of the team. When Jesse had asked to meet her in the auditorium before rehearsal the Friday before the Invitational, she hadn't thought anything of it. Shelby had assigned them a duet, which they had been rehearsing every day both before and during rehearsal.

Walking into the auditorium, she was surprised to find that Jesse apparently wasn't there yet. Someone must have been, as the room wasn't completely dark. Maybe her mother had been here and then left for something. With a shrug, she clutched her bag tighter and made her way onto the stage.

"Jesse?" she called as she walked towards the center of the stage. When she received no answer, but witnessed a spotlight being turned on, she spoke again. "Who's there? I carry a rape whistle!"

"It's just me," Jesse answered with a laugh as he joined her on stage and turned off the spotlight.

"What did you do that for?" Rachel demanded, though she had to admit he looked awfully cute when he thought he was being funny.

"I was just playing around. Did I scare you?"

"A little."

"Liar."

"You shouldn't do that to someone!" Rachel told him. "You could really freak them out!"

"I was just trying to have some fun," Jesse reminded her. "I'm sorry, Rach."

Seeing that the boy in front of her looked genuinely contrite, she sighed before letting him off the hook.

"I know. I forgive you. Just don't do it again."

"I promise not to purposely scare you again."

"Why did you want to meet me here so early?" Rachel wondered.

"You said you had something you wanted to ask me, I figured now was as good a time as we were going to find before the Invitational next week," Jesse answered.

After letting out another sigh, Rachel nodded and then began asking what she wanted to know.

"You wouldn't play me, would you?"

"Play you how?"

"Pretend to be interested in me if you weren't."

"No. I wouldn't do that. Why do you ask?"

"I've just heard rumors, that's all…"

"What rumors?"

"That you play with girls' feelings, and that you pretend to be interested in them to get them to sleep with you."

"Let me guess…Giselle?"

"I overheard her talking to some of the other girls. Andrea insisted that it wasn't true, but I need to hear it from you."

"I've never pretended to be interested in someone just to get them to sleep with me. Giselle and I slept together once and ever since, she's been acting like I took advantage of her. I didn't do that, Rachel, I swear."

Studying the boy in front of her, Rachel decided that she believed him. From what Puck had said about Andrea, and from what she'd learned herself over the last few weeks, the girl wouldn't have been so angry at her friend if the other girl had been lying.

"Do you like her?"

"As a friend. As a teammate. Nothing more. I'm not going to get involved with anyone here. I'm getting out of Ohio."

"Oh. I see."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Rachel insisted as she turned towards the steps leading from the stage. "I forgot something in my locker. I'm going to go get it. I'll be back."

Before he could say anything else, Jesse saw her practically run out the doors. Running his hand through his hair, he tried to figure out what would have caused the conversation to end like it did. When he heard the door open again a few minutes later, he expected to see Rachel, but saw Chris instead.

"Where's your partner in crime? Isn't she usually here by now?" he asked as he joined his friend on the stage.

"She was here…and then she left," Jesse answered.

"You seem confused."

"I am."

"I'm sure it's nothing. She's a girl. They're weird."

Not wanting to think about it anymore, Jesse nodded and then quickly changed the subject.

* * *

"Rachel? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Andrea asked as she saw her friend burst into the still mostly empty girls' locker room.

"I'm just stupid, that's all," she answered as she took a seat on a nearby bench.

Taking a seat on the same bench, Andrea gave the younger girl her full attention as she waited for the answer to her next question.

"What happened?"

"I asked Jesse about those things Giselle was saying about him. I asked him if he would ever play me. You know, pretend to be interested in me when he really wasn't. He said he would never do that, and I believe him, it's just that he then told me he wasn't going to get involved with anyone here."

"He keeps saying that, but I don't think he really believes it. I think he'd change his mind if he met the right person. It's just that he's a boy and it takes them longer to realize things. Am I right to assume that you have feelings for Jesse?"

"I feel something for him, I just don't know what it is," Rachel answered, angrily brushing at the tears that had begun to fall. "He's the first boy that I really felt a connection with. He just gets me. I didn't think I'd ever find that. I didn't think I'd ever get out of McKinley, to be honest. I was just trying to get through the next few years, until I could leave and go to college in New York. I don't want to jeopardize the opportunity I've been given, either."

"I'll be honest-I had a feeling about you and Jesse from the start. When I saw you two sing…no…perform…together, I knew I was right. I'm confident that you'll work it out. He'll wake up and realize what's right in front of him, realize that you're perfect for him. Just continue to show him what a great person you are. You'll make a great co-captain, too."

"I haven't gotten chosen for that yet."

"You will. I have no doubt. Shelby is just waiting to see how the crowd reacts to the two of you before she makes the final decision."

"Won't people think I got it because she's my mom?"

"Probably, but they'll be wrong. You've shown nothing but absolute commitment to the team over the last few weeks, plus you and Jesse have undeniable chemistry. The crowd will love it."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"You'll get there. It helps that I was never in the hate-filled environment that is McKinley High school, though."

"Will you help me convince Noah to go to the Invitational? I'd feel better if I knew he was in the audience, too. My dads are coming, so he can sit with them."

"I can definitely do that. We'll corner him after practice. He's giving you a ride home, right?"

"Yeah. My car is still in the shop. They're waiting for a part or something."

"Mine hates me, too," Andrea sympathized. "Are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah. I do need to actually stop at my locker, though," Rachel answered.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"You don't have to. I'll be fine. I'll be there shortly."

Andrea nodded, bidding a temporary farewell to her newest friend before heading to the auditorium.

* * *

"What happened to our newest star? Did she decide she couldn't hack it after all?" Giselle asked snidely as she joined her teammates in the auditorium.

"You know, I'd watch what you say about her," Dominic responded. "A. She's Shelby's Daughter, and B. I'm pretty sure she could kick your ass any day. Vocally or physically."

"What do you know?"

"I know how to give someone a chance, which you haven't done. I also know we could vote right now to kick you out, and I don't think the odds are very good that you'd end up being able to stay."

"What is your problem with her anyway?" Jesse asked as he and Chris walked over to the arguing teammates. "The fact that she's Shelby's daughter, the fact that she's more talented than you, or the fact that she's supposedly been taking my attention away from you?"

"She walked in here like she owned the place! She's taken over everything! She hasn't earned it!" Giselle replied angrily.

"She didn't and hasn't done any of those things, just like I haven't taken advantage of anyone's feelings for me just to get them to sleep with me."

"That little tattle-tale!"

"You know how Shelby feels about spreading lies and rumors. I won't tell her about this one, but if I get word of another one, I  _will_  tell her  _everything_. As for Rachel, she has been taking dance and vocal lessons since she was young. If you paid any bit of attention to her audition, you'd have seen she was incredibly nervous. She's gained a lot of self-confidence over the last few weeks, but you forget that she had her self-confidence torn away bit by bit for the last however many years. Go spend a day at McKinley and then tell me how cruel Rachel is."

Knowing that arguing with Jesse would get her nowhere fast, Giselle took a seat and simply crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance while waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay? Are  _we_  okay?"

Looking up from the bag she'd been digging through, Rachel saw the concern on Jesse's face. Throughout rehearsal, she'd been trying to do what Andrea told her, and she really didn't want to lose Jesse as a friend, either.

"I'm fine, we're good," she replied with a smile. "I'm just still trying to adjust, you know?"

"I understand. I can't really relate, but I think I understand. At least I try to."

"I know, and I appreciate that. You've been a big help."

"Can I ask how you found out Shelby was your mom? She never mentioned a daughter until a couple of years ago…"

"I was helping my daddy spring clean his study and I found the papers that outlined their agreement with Shelby. I didn't understand most of it, but there was a part about her not being able to contact me until I was eighteen, but I could initiate contact before that if I chose to. I asked my dads about her and they told me what they knew. When I found out that she was a show choir coach and used to teach vocal lessons, I figured we had to have a lot in common. I asked to meet her and the rest is history. We  _do_ have a lot in common, and both she and my dads have let me decide the pace at which I want to get to know her. We're living with her now, at least temporarily, but it seems to be working."

"You have two dads?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just making sure I heard you correctly," Jesse replied, holding his hands up as if he was going to surrender.

"Sorry," Rachel apologized with a small shrug. "Sometimes I get defensive because, well, not everyone approves."

"As long as they're good parents, then I don't see anything wrong with it."

"They're the best parents anyone could ask for."

"Lucky."

"I take it your parents aren't so great?"

"They're pretty much non-existent in my life. My grandma moved back to Ohio a few years ago to, as she says, keep me out of trouble."

"Ah, so someone else sees through your innocent façade," Rachel said with a laugh as she and Jesse began to walk out of the auditorium.

"I really don't try to cause trouble," Jesse retorted with a laugh of his own. "I just happen to be very opinionated and not everyone likes those opinions."

"What does your grandma say about them?"

"Most of the time she actually agrees with me, but sometimes we'll argue about it or she'll tell me I'm wrong."

"You? Wrong?"

Jesse laughed again as he opened the door, letting Rachel through before he followed.

"Shocking, I know."

"Is your grandma going to be at the Invitational?"

"Yeah. My sister said she's going to try and be there, too."

"Well, I look forward to meeting them both. I need to go find Noah. He's my ride home and I plan on convincing him to attend the Invitational, too."

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Jesse found himself asking, not yet ready to relinquish Rachel's company.

"I'd like that," Rachel replied with a smile.

* * *

Watching the two teens walk down the hall together, Shelby couldn't help but smile. As she'd expected, they had bonded almost immediately and now they acted like the best of friends. Neither seemed aware that they were also simultaneously flirting with each other, but she had a feeling that would change sooner rather than later.

"It's nice to see your smile again, Shelby."

Turning to look at the owner of the voice, Shelby's smile fell as recognition hit.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to apply for the assistant coach position, and then I found out you were the coach, so I thought I would stop by."

"You couldn't have stopped by, oh, I don't know, twenty or so years ago?"

"I thought you would have moved on, that you wouldn't have wanted to see me."

"I didn't. I still don't."

"They remind you of us, don't they?"

"They're nothing like us. You don't know what you're talking about," Shelby replied before promptly turning on her heel and walking away, leaving the other person alone in the hallway, not hearing him sigh before beginning to walk in a different direction.

* * *

"So what's going on with you and that St. James guy?" Puck asked as he and Rachel settled in his car.

"Nothing. We're just friends," Rachel answered.

"Seems like more than that to me."

"He's not interested in getting involved with anyone here in Ohio."

"Sounds like an excuse to me."

"I get where he's coming from. He wants to get out of Ohio, just like I do. What if we started dating and then I never made it out?"

"I thought you decided that you were going to move to New York after graduation, regardless of whether or not you got into a college?"

"Well, yeah, I say that now, but who knows what will happen in two years?"

"You'll get into one of those fancy performing schools and move to New York, just like you planned. If anyone can make it happen, it's you, Rach."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Noah."

"I'll always have your back. You know that."

Rachel smiled and nodded. She did know that, and she was grateful to have someone like that in her life.

"So does that mean you'll come to the Invitational?" she asked hopefully.

"Are you singing a solo?"

"No. I have a duet with Jesse, though."

"Get me a seat by your dads and you've got a deal."

* * *

The night of the Invitational, Rachel was standing backstage trying to shake off her nerves when she heard someone come up beside her.

"Rachel, breathe," he told her.

Doing as her friend instructed, Rachel closed her eyes and breathed deeply a few times before opening them and smiling at him.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome. I didn't think you'd get nervous, though."

"I normally don't, but this is the first time performing in front of people with Vocal Adrenaline. This performance could make or break me getting the female lead position. If I don't get the female lead now, then I may never get it. I'll be less likely to be noticed and less likely to get into a college in New York."

"Okay, drama queen, you need to calm down."

"I  _have_  to get to New York, Jesse," Rachel insisted. "You of all people should understand that."

"I do understand," Jesse replied. "However, you still need to calm down. You need to save your energy for the performance."

Rachel nodded, closing her eyes and breathing deeply a few more times, only opening her eyes when she felt Jesse take her hand.

"Come on, Shelby is waiting for us. You know how she gets when people are late," he told her as he began to lead her back to the choir room.

Nodding again, Rachel tightened her grip on his hand and began to follow him.

* * *

After performing a group number and reprising their  _Broadway Baby_  duet, Rachel and Jesse joined their teammates at Shelby's for a small party.

"Rachel," Shelby said as she walked into the room. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Um, okay," Rachel replied, reluctantly giving up her seat on the couch next to Jesse to follow her mother. "Who am I meeting?"

"You said you wanted to meet more of my family, more of your family, right?"

"Yes…"

Before she could say anything else, she saw a girl who appeared to be about her age talking with her dads.

"Holly," Rachel heard Shelby say, causing the girl to turn around and walk over towards them.

"Hi," the girl said with a smile.

"Hi," Rachel returned, unsure what else to say.

"Rachel, this is your cousin, Holly. She's a junior at Lincoln High School," Shelby informed her.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Holly added. "I hope you don't mind me crashing your party."

"I don't mind. I've wanted to meet you for a while now, but it never seemed to work out."

"Same here. Your dads seem pretty cool, by the way."

"They are," Rachel told her with a smile. "I think I'll keep them."

Holly laughed, looping her arm through the younger girl's before beginning to walk with her, talking to her like they were the best of friends and had known each other forever.

* * *

"Where's your other half?" Andrea asked as she took Rachel's now vacant spot on the couch next to Jesse.

"Rachel and I aren't together, so she's technically not my other half," Jesse corrected before answering the question. "Shelby took her to meet someone."

"Who?"

"No idea. I thought I heard Shelby say something about Rachel wanting to meet more of her family, but I'm not sure."

"I thought I saw Holly lurking around here somewhere."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Jesse agreed.

"I don't know why she doesn't just transfer back already. She's miserable at Lincoln."

"I'm sure Shelby has a plan."

"You think?"

"I'd put money on it. There's a reason Shelby keeps inviting her to these things. Well, probably multiple reasons, but still. She was part of the team freshman year and then she transferred to Lincoln sophomore year because it was closer to where she lives. Only she's not happy there and Shelby knows it. She's been trying to convince her sister of it since last year. Holly and Rachel will bond quickly, and Shelby will convince her sister that it's in the best interest of both girls to be closer to each other."

"You know, it's really scary how accurate that probably is," Andrea said with a laugh before slightly changing the subject. "So, I heard you introduced Rachel to your grandma and sister."

Jesse rolled his eyes, though he'd been prepared for Andrea's inquisition.

"So what?" he asked.

"That's a big deal for you."

"It is not."

"It is, too. Don't lie to me, Jesse, I can see right through it. Admit it, you like her."

"We're just friends."

"You could be more."

"I'm not getting involved with anyone this year, remember?"

"You know, you keep saying that, but I still don't believe you. There's always that one person that you'll make an exception for. She wants out of Ohio, too. It's not like she's going to hold you back and make you re-consider your dreams just to make her happy."

"I know," Jesse admitted softly. "I found that out tonight."

"You didn't know? With as ambitious as she is?"

Jesse shrugged in response to his friend's question before he answered.

"I had a feeling, but I wasn't sure."

"Look, I get that you don't want to risk not being able to leave, but I've seen the way you two are together. You're obnoxiously cute."

"Obnoxiously cute?" Jesse repeated, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yeah. You're always smiling and laughing with each other, talking together with your heads close together."

"She's easy to talk to."

"I'm telling you, you're making a mistake by not asking her out."

"Why are you pushing this?"

"Because Shelby is always saying how she doesn't want us to make the same mistakes she did. She said her biggest regret is not going after the guy she later realized was likely her soul mate. What if Rachel is your soul mate?"

"Andi, I'm eighteen. She's not even sixteen yet. Aren't we a little young to be thinking about soul mates?"  
"No. You're never too young to meet your soul mate. My parents have been inseparable since they were toddlers. My grandmas always say how they just knew they would end up together. You're always saying you wish you had what my parents have. What if Rachel is the one who can be that for you? You know she'll support you, she won't hold you back."

"I'm not talking about this anymore," Jesse snapped before he stood and walked out onto the patio.

* * *

While she and Rachel were talking, Holly noticed the other girl's attention drift towards the patio doors.

"If you want to go after him, I'll understand," she said. "There's someone else here I need to talk to anyway."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Positive," Holly assured her with a smile. "I'm crashing here tonight, so we'll have plenty of time to chat later."

Rachel nodded, hugging her cousin before quickly making her way out onto the patio.

* * *

"Why are you sitting out here alone?" she asked as she took a seat next to Jesse on the steps.

"I needed some space to think," he answered softly.

"I see. Well, if you decide you want to talk, you know where to find me."

As she stood to head back inside, Rachel felt Jesse take her hand.

"I need to tell you something," he said.

Rachel nodded, returning to her previous spot beside him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I meant what I said about not getting involved anyone here," he began, rushing to explain when he saw her wince. "However, I met someone who has made me re-evaluate that decision."

"She must be very special."

"She is. I haven't known her very long, but I felt comfortable with her from the moment we met. She's my new favorite duet partner and I feel something for her that I haven't felt for anyone else before. I don't know what it is yet, but I just know it's different."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you're her," Jesse admitted. "I don't know what exactly I feel for you yet, Rach, but I want to give us a chance, and when I do figure it out, you'll be the first to know."

"I'm not that special," Rachel insisted. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"Who says I'm going to regret it?"  
"Jesse…"

"You don't share my feelings, do you?"

"I  _do_  share them. I just don't want you to feel like you're obligated to give me a chance because of it."

"I don't feel obligated," Jesse replied as he leaned closer. "So, what do you say, Miss Berry? Will you give me a chance?"

"I suppose I could be convinced."

In response to Rachel's teasing remark, Jesse closed the distance between them, brushing his lips with hers before he spoke again.

"Are you convinced now?" he asked softly.

"I think I need more convincing," Rachel replied.

"No more kisses until you give me an answer."

"Of course my answer is yes. I thought you knew that already?"

"Just making sure," Jesse responded before leaning over to kiss her again.


	51. Taking Chances Part 4

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee. Only my OCs (who I apparently can't help but put into my other stories now that they've been created)

* * *

Walking through the house that was as familiar to her as her own, Holly quickly began to get discouraged. Maybe the person she was looking for wasn't here after all. With a frown, she began to make her way back to the kitchen to ask her aunt if the person in question was here when she ran into someone.

"Sorry!" she muttered.

"You know, for a ballet dancer, you're awfully clumsy," the other person responded.

"So I've been told. You're not much better yourself, Andi."

Andrea laughed as she hugged her friend.

"Don't remind me. I think Jesse was relieved when Rachel joined and Shelby assigned her as his dance partner instead of me."

"So whose feet are you stepping on now, then?"

"Nate. Although, oddly enough, I don't step on his feet as much as I did Jesse's."

"Sometimes I was sure you did it on purpose."

"Only a couple of times, but don't tell that to Jesse."

"I won't," Holly promised with a laugh.

"Where were you headed to in such a hurry, anyway?"

"Well, I  _was_  looking for Dominic, but he doesn't appear to be here, so I was going to ask Aunt Shelby if she'd seen him. If not, I was going to chat with her and my new uncles."

"Where's Rachel?"

"With Jesse."

"About time."

"If only Dominic were as easy to convince as Jesse."

"Jesse wasn't easy to convince."

"Well, I think Dominic has him beat. I've known him since freshman year. You know, back when I still attended Carmel."

"Why don't you just ask your parents to let you transfer back?"

"You try convincing my mother of anything. Though I am grateful that Aunt Shelby keeps insisting I help her throw these parties so I can see everyone."

"Why didn't you audition for the open spot?" Andrea wondered.

"I heard my mom and Aunt Shelby talking about Rachel auditioning. It sounded like she needed the spot more than me. Besides, I'm not really a singer."

"Shelby should just create a spot for you."

"If only," Holly replied with a sigh. "I'll let you get back to the party, though. I need to go find my aunt."

"If you're looking for Dominic, he was sitting out front the last time I saw him."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Andrea replied, a smile playing on her lips as she walked away.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go back on your decision not to date anyone here in Ohio?" Rachel asked as she and Jesse stood.

"I don't really see it as going back on my decision," Jesse responded, taking her hands in his as he spoke. "It's more like what you sang about during your first audition. Taking chances. I was drawn to you the moment we met, and then when we sang together, that's when I knew."

"So why did it take you so long to admit how you felt?"

"Because I was scared and I had talked myself into the idea of staying single until I got to New York. When I found out that you shared my Broadway dream, it kind of freaked me out."

"You know, most people would be  _happy_  to find out someone shared their dream," Rachel pointed out with a laugh.

Jesse grinned at her before he spoke again.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm not like most people."

"Oh, I knew that already."

"So why were you so surprised?"

"Because you always seemed so sure of yourself. You're Jesse St. James, after all."

"Yes, and you're Rachel Berry. You know you're just as talented as I am."

"You really believe that?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Of course I do," Jesse answered. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"Sorry. Years of being told that I was talent-less loser aren't exactly easy to overcome."

"You don't have to apologize, Rach. Not to me. I know I'm lucky to have been enrolled at Carmel and not McKinley, to have been in Vocal Adrenaline since I was a freshman. I also know you weren't so lucky. Just know that things are different now, no matter what crap Giselle tries to spew. Everyone else likes you and thinks you're talented. They're confident that you can help lead them to victory again this year."

"I'm certainly going to try."

"I'll teach you everything you need to know. Then you can continue our winning streak at least another two years."

"I suppose I could do that," Rachel decided as she and Jesse began to walk into the house, eliciting a laugh from him as he opened the door.

"I should hope so."

* * *

Walking outside, Holly opened her mouth to greet Dominic when she saw that he wasn't alone. He was sitting with another girl from the team that she didn't recognize.

"Holly?" she heard Dominic ask as she turned to go back inside.

Turning around, Holly faced him, plastering a smile on her face before she spoke.

"Hi. I was looking for my aunt. I thought I saw her head out here. Sorry for interrupting."

"You weren't interrupting. We were just talking. I didn't know you were going to be here tonight."

"I wasn't sure if I'd be able to make it, so I told Aunt Shelby not to say anything to anyone."

"You could have called or texted yourself."

"I just told you-I didn't know if I'd be able to make it or not. I didn't want to say anything to anyone if I couldn't make it after all."

"You couldn't call or text just to chat?"

"No. Because you're always telling me how busy you are with school and the team. I didn't want to bother you. It's why you and I can never work, remember? There would be no time for us."

"Holly…"

"It's the fact that I'm not a student at Carmel anymore, isn't it?"

"No."

"Then  _what is it_ , Dominic? Because unless I'm reading you completely wrong, which I don't think I am, then I have no idea why you and I can't work."

"He's scared," the girl said as she stood. "I'm Leslie, by the way. It's nice to finally put a name with a face. This is the first party I've actually been able to go to. I was feeling a little claustrophobic, so Dominic was nice enough to sit outside with me for a little while. You're Shelby's niece, right?"

"Yeah. I used to be on the team, a couple of years ago now, I guess. Aunt Shelby lets me come to the parties so I can see my friends."

"Are you planning on transferring back?"

"I'd love to, but I have to convince my parents. Well, my mom. My dad is okay with letting me choose where I want to go, but my mom is worried."

"Well, good luck. I hope to see you around. If I can stay on the team, that is."

Holly sent the other girl a confused look before she spoke again.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm currently barely passing French. If I don't pass, I can't stay on the team. You know Shelby's rules."

"Who do you have?"

"Mrs. Bouchard."

"I've heard bad things about her. She's difficult to understand, right?"

"Very. Her assignments confuse me, too. Dominic has been some help, but there are no French tutors at Carmel right now. I've gone to the other teacher for help, tried to get into her class, but even though she's been a lot of help, I couldn't get into her class."

"Too bad you don't go to Carmel anymore, Holl," Dominic said, only slightly joking. "You could be the new French tutor. It's not like you aren't qualified."

"You know, that wouldn't be a bad thing to bring up to my mom," Holly told him. When she saw the confused look on the other girl's face, she quickly explained. "I'm fluent in French. I've been speaking it since I was little."

"Would you be willing to help me? Even if you don't transfer back to Carmel?"

"Sure," Holly agreed with a smile before exchanging phone numbers with the other girl.

"You're a lifesaver," Leslie told her, giving her a hug before walking inside.

"Is what she said true?" Holly asked the boy standing next to her.

"About you being a lifesaver?" Dominic wondered as he and Holly walked over to the porch swing that he and Leslie had been sitting on earlier.

"Don't be stupid, Dominic."

"You mean about being scared?"

"Yes."

"There's some truth to that and the fact that you don't go to Carmel anymore," Dominic confessed. "I would feel guilty that I couldn't spend more time with you because of school and the team."

"I guess it's not really fair to ask you to give up your rare weekends off, either. You should be with someone you actually have a shot at seeing more than once a month at best."

"There isn't anyone who fits that description that I want to be with, though."

"There could be."

"No. I don't think so."

"Okay, I'll bite," Holly decided with a sigh. "Why don't you think so?"

"Because there's only one girl I'm interested in…and that's you," Dominic answered. "It's only been you for a while."

"So…what? We wait to see if I can transfer back to Carmel or until after I graduate?"

Dominic sighed as he shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess."

"I don't like either of those options."

"Me, neither."

* * *

"You want to do what?" Jesse asked as Rachel outlined her newest idea for him a couple of weeks later. They had been sitting in the library studying when she had told him she had an idea to improve the team.

"I want to convince my mom to make a spot for Holly in Vocal Adrenaline. We'll hold auditions for another guy, to keep the numbers even."

"Rach…"

"Holly needs to be at Carmel just as much as I do. She might be bullied at her current school, but I can tell she's miserable."

"You can tell that from talking to her for a while five minutes?"

"Yes. Please, Jesse? I need your help. You know Holly would be an asset to the team."

"She  _is_  a good dancer and a quick learner," Jesse agreed.

"So you'll help me, then?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this, but sure."

Rachel grinned, hugging him tightly and giving him a quick kiss before settling back into her seat.

"Let's go talk to Shelby now," Jesse told her. "You know you won't be able to concentrate until we do."

* * *

Sitting in her office, Shelby sighed as she addressed the girl in front of her.

"Do you want to explain what this recent outburst was all about?" she asked.

"I've been sidelined for your daughter," Giselle replied.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but that's not true. You've been slacking, thinking you don't need to attend rehearsal, thinking you're better than everyone. That's not the kind of attitude I want on the team."

"I thought I was a valued member of Vocal Adrenaline?"

"You were, but you're not giving the same level of effort. I want to know why. Is there something going on at home? Are you struggling with a class? I'm genuinely concerned, Giselle."

"Everything is fine. I just don't want to be on the team anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it's your choice."

"I don't want to be on the team anymore," Giselle repeated.

"As I said, I'm sorry to hear that," Shelby told her. "However, I wish you luck with whatever it is you decide to pursue here at Carmel."

Biting back the retort she wanted to say, Giselle nodded and then left the room. As soon as she was back in the hallway, she quickly made a beeline for the gym. Spotting the dance team coach, she smiled before walking over to her.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked as she and Jesse walked into Shelby's office, having nearly been run over by Giselle in the hallway.

"Giselle quit," Shelby revealed as she picked up her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Jesse wondered.

"My sister."

Glancing over at his girlfriend, Jesse could see she was trying to hold back her excitement. She and Holly had grown closer over the last few weeks, and he knew she'd secretly been hoping to find a way to get Holly back at Carmel and on the team.

After a brief conversation with her sister, Shelby turned her attention back to the two teens in front of her.

"Shouldn't you two be studying?" she asked.

"We wanted to talk to you," Rachel explained. "Although now there doesn't seem to be a need for what we were going to ask you about."

"Indulge me anyway."

"We were going to ask you if there was a way to make a spot for Holly on the team," Jesse revealed.

"That would have given us an odd number, which we could ordinarily work with, but not this close to a competition."

"We thought we would hold auditions for another guy," Rachel added. "It's not like there's a shortage of people who want to be on the team."

"That's not a bad plan," Shelby replied. "However, we obviously don't need to be that drastic anymore now that Giselle has given up her spot on the team."

"What did Aunt Sara say?" Rachel asked.

"She said she would stop by the school today and get Holly transferred."

"Just like that?" Jesse asked. "I thought she wanted Holly to stay at Lincoln."

"Holly said she talked to her the day after the party," Rachel revealed. "She asked me not to say anything because she didn't want to get her hopes up, but she thought it went well. She said they talked for quite a while, about a few different things."

"Obviously it worked."

"When would she start?" Rachel asked her mother.

"Hopefully within the next few days," Shelby answered. "I don't want to say anything to anyone else until everything is official. Not even Dominic. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, Mom," Rachel replied.

"Yes," Jesse agreed.

"Good. Now, since you two are here, we might as well rehearse your duet for Sectionals."

* * *

Walking into the principal's office to meet her mother, Holly was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Mom? What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm trusting you when you tell me that letting you transfer back to Carmel is going to be a good thing," Sara answered.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. You just need to sign some papers here, and then we need to go over to Carmel and sign some there."

Holly nodded, unable to find any words to express how she was feeling, her hand shaking as she signed the necessary papers.

"I want you to promise me that you will keep your grades up," Sara told her daughter as they exited the office and walked towards Holly's locker.

"I promise," Holly replied. "Thank you."

* * *

By the time she started at Carmel a couple of days later, Holly could barely contain her excitement. Walking back into the familiar building, she began looking for her friends. When she spotted her cousin, she quickly started walking in that direction.

"Holly!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly, hugging her cousin tightly.

"Rach, you need to let her breathe," Jesse told her with a laugh.

"Sorry."

Holly laughed as she shook her head. She had to keep telling herself that this was real, that she was actually here.

"So Dominic still doesn't know?" she asked, looking back and forth between Jesse and Rachel.

"No. He wasn't there on Friday for your audition, so all he knows is that we filled the spot," Jesse answered.

"I need to go to my locker and then find my first class. Let's see how well I remember this place."

"What's your first class?" Rachel asked.

"Chemistry. I get to start off my day with my least-favorite class."

"But you get to end the day with us."

"Very true. I'm sure I'll see both of you at some point today, though."

* * *

Walking into her first class, Holly smiled when she saw Dominic already sitting at a table. Since his back was to her, he didn't see her enter.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, her smile growing when Dominic's head snapped up at the sound of her voice.

"Holly?"

"That was my name the last time I checked. You didn't answer my question."

"No. It's not taken. What are you doing here?"

"I transferred back, effective today."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It all happened faster than I expected, and then I decided I wanted to surprise you. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No. I'm not mad," Dominic assured her. "So, what other classes do you have?"

Pulling out her schedule, Holly handed it over to him.

"I'm counting on you to help me with this class," she said as he looked over the schedule.

"I can do that. Just no throwing the book at the wall, this time."

"I did that  _one_  time and it wasn't even a chemistry book."

"No. It was Earth Science. You called it evil and threw it. You also happened to throw your pencil, which hit  _me_  instead of the wall."

"Hey, I had to get your attention somehow," she said with a laugh, "but I promise, no throwing books."

"Or pencils."

"Or pencils."

* * *

"Rach, you need to stop pacing," Jesse said from his seat at the piano in the music room.

"I told Holly to meet me here at 2:00. It is now 2:05. I'm worried," Rachel replied. "When I'm worried, I pace. Deal with it."

"Maybe her last class let out late."

"Noah said he has that class with her, I could ask him what time they got let out."

"Puck is probably in his last class right now, you don't want him to get in trouble for checking his phone, do you?"

Rachel sighed as she sat next to her boyfriend on the piano bench.

"No," she replied. "I'm still worried, though."

"If she isn't here in the next ten minutes, we'll go look for her. Maybe she stopped to talk to Shelby or something."

"That could be."

"Just relax. I'm sure she's fine. If something was wrong, Shelby would be alerted and she would tell us. Now, why don't we sing something while we wait?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see," Jesse answered before he began to play a familiar song, smiling to himself when Rachel immediately began to sing along.

* * *

"Where are you off to so fast?" Dominic asked as he saw Holly rush out of their dance class.

"I'm supposed to meet Rachel and I'm late," she answered.

"Meet Rachel for what?"

"Most likely to go over songs and choreography for Sectionals."

"Why?"

"Because I re-auditioned for Vocal Adrenaline and got in. I thought I told you that?"

"No. All you said was that you were a student here again."

"I thought you'd put two and two together."

"I probably should have."

"Yes, you should have. Now, I really need to get going. You know how Rachel gets when people are late," Holly replied before she once again began to walk in the direction of the music room.

"You know, if you want her to be your girlfriend, you're going to have to actually work up the nerve to ask her," a new voice said. "Unless you don't want that anymore."

"I've been trying to figure out how to ask her, and how we could possibly make it work, since I was sixteen," Dominic answered with a sigh.

"If you don't ask her soon, someone else might."

"Thanks for the confidence boost, Les."

"It's the truth," Leslie told him with a shrug. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to tell you."

* * *

With Leslie's words still running through his head, Dominic walked out of rehearsal feeling more anxious than ever. What he hadn't told her was that he was also fairly certain he was in love with Holly, which was another thing he had no idea how to tell her. Seeing her interact with everyone at rehearsal, the way she got along with everyone, he had even more reason not to doubt what Leslie had said. She was right-if he didn't ask Holly out, then someone else would. As he was approaching Holly and another boy from the team, her words came true. The boy was asking Holly if she wanted to go out sometime.

"I'm sorry," he heard her say. "I can't. I'm sort of seeing someone else."

"I thought you said you were single?" the boy asked.

"Technically, I am, but there's only one person I want to go out with. I'm sorry."

"I see. Well, good luck, I guess."

"Thanks," Holly replied as she watched the boy walk away. Turning around, she was surprised to see Dominic standing there. "How much of that did you hear?"  
"All of it," Dominic answered as he moved closer. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For letting you think something that wasn't true."

Immediately fearing the worst, Holly felt her stomach drop. With as much courage as she could muster, she asked her next question.

"What did you let me think was true when it wasn't?"

"That I needed you to be a student here in order to consider giving us a chance."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Dominic?"

"I'm saying that I never should have let the fact that you went to another school stop me from asking you out, from telling you how I feel."

"How  _do_  you feel?"

Reaching for Holly's hand, Dominic tugged on it to pull her closer, only releasing it to slide his arms around her waist. Feeling encouraged when she slid her own arms around his neck and tilted her face up to his, he closed his eyes and bent his head to brush his lips with hers.

"I love you," he whispered.

As soon as she processed Dominic's words, Holly's eyes flew open to meet with his. She could see that she was just as surprised to hear the words as he was to have said them.

"Holly, I-," he started.

"Please don't say 'I'm sorry' again," she told him. "If you do, I might hit you."

"Why would you hit me?"

"Because you don't say something like that if you don't mean it!"

"I never said I didn't mean it. I just wasn't planning on saying it yet."

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid that you either wouldn't feel the same or that you'd think I was moving too fast or something equally humiliating."

"I see," Holly responded before she took a deep breath and began to speak again. "Well, what if I told you that I love you, too?"

"Do you?"

"Yes. I love you, too," Holly told him before leaning up on her toes and pressing her lips to his.

* * *

"Well, it's about time they figured it out," Leslie commented as she joined Rachel and Jesse on the stage.

Rachel grinned at her friend as she continued to grip her boyfriend's hand tightly in an effort to contain her excitement.

"He must have told her something unexpected," she theorized.

"What makes you say that?" Jesse wondered, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"The way they pulled back and looked at each other. Whatever it was, Holly must feel the same, because otherwise they wouldn't be kissing."

"I'm sure she'll tell us all about it later," Leslie said. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"I think that's our cue, too," Jesse decided after he and Rachel bid farewell to their friend. "Come on, Rach, let's go. We'll go find Puck and then head home."

"Why do we have to find Noah?"

"His truck broke down on the way to school this morning. His mom was able to give him a ride here, but he needs a ride home. I offered to let him catch a ride with us since our rehearsal ended about the same time as his football practice."

"Poor Noah," Rachel lamented as she and Jesse walked out of the auditorium. "He was hoping the truck would last him a while longer."

"Is he saving up for a new car?"

"Sort of. He and his grandpa have been working on one that needed some repairs, but was otherwise in good condition. He was going to get the car when they were done with it. They're waiting on the last part to get here."

"When is that supposed to happen?"

"Next week, but his grandpa is out of town until the end of the month. I told Noah not to drive his truck because it was making funny noises."

"Since when do you know so much about cars?" Jesse asked with a laugh.

"I don't," Rachel replied. "I just figure it's not safe to drive it if it's making weird noises. That can't be normal."

"Good point. I'm sure he'll figure something out, though."

"I hope so."


	52. Taking Chances Part 5

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee.

* * *

When she walked into the auditorium to prepare for the last rehearsal of the week, Rachel was surprised to find that someone had gotten there before her. Recognizing the older girl who had been talking to Dominic the night of the Vocal Adrenaline party, she made her way over to her and opened her mouth to happily greet her when she saw the tears flowing down the other girl's face.

"Leslie?" Rachel asked softly, sliding into the seat next to her as she spoke. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I bombed by French test," Leslie said quietly. "I didn't fail it, thanks to Holly, but I'm afraid it's too late for this semester. There's no way I can get my grade up by December."

"Are you sure? You said you did better thanks to Holly…"

"That's true, but our schedules only coordinate once a week and I need more help than that."

"I have an idea," Rachel told her. "Let's go talk to my Mom."

"Shelby's the reason I even got any help in the first place, I don't know what else she can do," Leslie said with a shrug.

"Just trust me."

Wiping her eyes, Leslie sighed as she stood and followed the younger girl towards Shelby's office. She figured she might as well see if there was anything Rachel could convince her mother to do. She liked being on the team and she knew bringing home a bad grade without any kind of solution wasn't going to get her anywhere.

* * *

After Rachel had explained the situation to her mother, Leslie anxiously awaited her coach's response.

"You know the rule about grades and remaining on the team," Shelby began. "However, I have seen for myself how hard you have been studying and how difficult this has been for you. That being said, I wanted to have a back-up plan in place in the event that the test did not go well. Holly also told me that she regretted not being able to work out any more time with you, but that you were improving and she believes that you could get your grade up if you had more help."

"What's the back-up plan?" Rachel inquired.

"I called Holly's father. Since he's the one who taught her when she was younger, I don't think continuing your tutoring with him will cause much of an issue."

"Won't that interfere with rehearsal?"

"That's where you come in," Shelby told her daughter. "I'm willing to excuse Leslie from rehearsals a few times a week so that she can work on her French with Nick. Holly will still meet with her once a week to help maintain what she's learned, but I need you to make sure she keeps up with the competition numbers. I will let the two of you figure out the specific times, but I'm confident we can all make this work."

"You're not kicking me off the team?" Leslie asked.

"No. I'm making an exception because you came to me ahead of time."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Shelby replied with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet with Principal Hawthorne before rehearsal."

"Is everything okay?" Rachel wondered.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

Rachel nodded, knowing her mother wouldn't reveal anything else until later. Looping her arm through Leslie's as they left the room, she quickly changed the subject.

"So, what can you tell me about Dominic?"

Leslie laughed as she walked alongside the younger girl.

"Lots of things," she replied. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, let's start with how he met my cousin…."

* * *

Walking into Principal Hawthorne's office, it was Shelby's turn to be surprised. Although unlike her daughter, she wasn't quite sure how to react to this one.

"Jack," she said coolly.

"Shelby," he returned.

"Why are you here?"

"I was offered the position of Vocal Adrenaline's assistant coach."

"That's impossible, since the head coach, which would be me, has to approve of the person before they are offered the job."

"The principal also has the option of over-ruling you, and since she knew you wouldn't approve of offering the job to me, it appears to be what she did."

"I don't even understand why you're here."

"Akron is home," Jack replied with a shrug.

"You lived here for a year before you left for New York," Shelby reminded him. "How can this possibly be home?"

"I always liked Akron best. The fact that you're here is an added benefit."

"If you think you can just waltz back into my life like nothing happened, you're wrong."

Before Jack could say anything in response, they both turned at the sound of the door opening again.

"Good, you're both here," Piper said with a smile as she approached. "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

"Piper, I don't understand," Shelby admitted. "What makes you think I need an assistant coach?"

"You have a large team and you've mentioned in the past that you wish you could give them each more individual attention. Now you can. They'll now have two people to go to. All of our other teams have two coaches."

"The team is no larger than it has been in the past. I don't need an assistant coach. Vocal Adrenaline became champions again because of the changes that  _I_  implemented, and I did it all on my own. I see no problem continuing that in the future."

"I understand that," Piper assured her, "and I don't regret giving you the authority to make those changes, but I feel that having someone there to help you will benefit the team in the long run."

"She's about as stubborn as you, Shel," Jack commented with a laugh, quickly earning him a glare from Shelby.

"Don't call me that," she told him icily.

"You used to like it."

"Yes, and I also used to think you actually cared about me. I've since learned the error of my ways."

"You two know each other?" Piper asked, feigning innocence. She knew all about the history between Jack and Shelby, although neither one knew that.

"Unfortunately," Shelby replied.

"We went to high school together for a short while," Jack added.

"I see. Well, I hope you two will be able to get over whatever happened in your past because I think you'll make a great team."

"I already have a great team," Shelby said as she stood. "Speaking of which, I need to get to rehearsal before I'm late."

"Am I supposed to follow her?" Jack asked Piper.

"Not today," she answered. "I'll give her the weekend to get used to the idea. You start on Monday."

"I have a feeling it's going to take longer than few days for her to…get used to the idea…but I'll take your word for it."

* * *

"Where's Shelby?" Jesse wondered as he joined Rachel and Leslie in the auditorium.

"She had to go meet with Principal Hawthorne about something," Rachel answered.

"She didn't sound too thrilled about it, either," Leslie added.

"She looked pissed," Holly corrected as she and Dominic joined the group.

"I heard a rumor that Principal Hawthorne was considering an assistant coach, but I didn't think she'd actually go through with it. She usually leaves everything Vocal Adrenaline-related up to Shelby," Jesse revealed.

"I can understand being frustrated about it, but why would she be so bad? Did Principal Hawthorne choose someone unqualified?"

"I don't think it's that," Rachel answered. "She's usually very good at hiding her emotions. If she looked pissed, whatever happened must have gotten under her skin, which is difficult to do."

"True."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Leslie decided. "Shelby will be here any minute and she'll just get even madder if we're not ready for rehearsal."

* * *

Later that night, just as she was about to turn the light off and go to bed, Shelby heard a knock at her door. Opening the door, she wasn't entirely surprised to see Hiram standing there, looking both curious and sympathetic.

"You talked to Rachel, didn't you?" she guessed as she let her friend into her room.

"Yes," Hiram answered. "She was very concerned, Shelby. She thinks something is wrong and she isn't sure how to help you."

"Jack is Vocal Adrenaline's new assistant coach," Shelby revealed with a sigh as she took a seat on her bed.

"Jack? As in Jack Canton? Your ex-boyfriend and love of your life?"

"You know, I tried to forget that last part, but yes, that's the one."

"Wow."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I'm surprised, that's all," Hiram told her as he took a seat next to her. "I didn't think he'd ever come back here."

"I didn't either."

"Aren't you supposed to get a say in who becomes your assistant coach?"

"You'd think. Apparently Piper didn't think it was necessary, or she decided to over-rule me, which she has every right to do. I just don't understand why this decision was different than any other one regarding the team."

"What are you going to do?"

"What choice do I have? I'm going to work with him like a professional. I have to set an example for our daughter and the other kids on the team."

"I think you should tell Rachel who Jack is, what he meant to you, what happened between the two of you."

"I was already planning on it," Shelby revealed. "We're having a mother-daughter day tomorrow so I was planning on telling her then. I don't want her to make the same mistakes that I did."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate your honesty as well. I think it may also help her with the feelings she has for a certain other member of the team."

"She and Jesse connected the moment they sang together. I wouldn't be surprised if they are already in love with each other."

"Really," Hiram commented, "and you didn't think to reveal this to either Leroy or me?"

Shelby smiled a little at Hiram's mock-angry tone before she spoke again.

"It's not like you two didn't see it for yourselves the night you met him."

"That's true. I'm still interested in the story of their first duet from your point of view."

"I'll tell you about it some other time. It's been a long day and I'd like to get some sleep."

"I understand. If you need anything, you know where to find me. The same goes for Leroy."

"Thank you," Shelby said, leaning over to hug her friend before they stood and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, Shelby."

"Goodnight, Hiram."

* * *

After spending the day with her mother, aunt, and cousin, Rachel returned home to find that Jesse was there waiting for her.

"Your dads let me in," he told her as he stood.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to see you, and I was hoping to convince you to sing a duet with me."

"You know as well as I do that I'll never pass up the chance to sing with you," Rachel replied, taking Jesse's hand and leading him down the hall to the music room.

"For someone who hasn't lived here long, you seem awfully comfortable," Jesse remarked as he followed his girlfriend.

"This house just felt like home the moment I stepped in, just like I knew Carmel was the school for me the moment I stepped through the front doors. My dads said I've always been very perceptive and they would immediately know whether or not I was comfortable somewhere."

"So how do you explain your experience at McKinley then?"

"I hid it well," Rachel replied with a shrug. "It's something else I quickly became skilled at. You don't show emotions at McKinley unless they have to do with supporting the cheerleaders and football players. The only football player I support is Noah."

"Doesn't it ever strike you as odd that you two remained friends?"

"No. Why would it?"

"Your personalities are kind of polar opposites: he's laid back, you're very driven. He's a jock, you're in show choir. At McKinley you were at opposite ends of the popularity chain."

"Noah and I have known each other since we were kids. He's like a brother to me. It's just always been that way. I guess we balance each other out. He does like to say that I need someone around to calm my crazy. I like to be in the limelight and he's happy to let me."

"But you two kept your friendship under wraps at McKinley."

"We discovered shortly after we started school that it was best for the both of us if we kept it to ourselves. People assumed we knew each other because we're both Jewish and we never corrected them. There was only one synagogue in Lima, so no one ever thought anything of it. I actually have Noah to thank for many a diverted slushie attack. He would convince the assigned jock that either the principal was going to suspect something because they'd slushied me too many days in a row or that someone else was a better target."

"Wow."

"Are we finished talking about McKinley now?"

"Yeah, sorry," Jesse apologized. "I was just curious."

"I understand," Rachel assured him. "I just try not to think about it. It's a chapter of my life that's finished and I'd rather not re-visit."

"You could have just said that and I would have changed the subject."

"I know, but I want to be honest with you, and I know you'd never use the information against me."

"Of course not. I'd never dream of it."

"I didn't think so."

"How about I make it up to you by letting you pick a duet for us to sing?" Jesse suggested as he sat down at the piano.

"Deal," Rachel replied with a smile, setting the song book she'd been holding on the stand and opening it to the desired page.

 **My love**  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right  
Oh yeah

_My first love (yeah)_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

_**And I** _

_**(And I)** _

_**I want to share** _

_**All my love with you, hey yeah** _

* * *

After they finished their duet, Rachel not only felt better, but also remembered what she had wanted to tell Jesse since she got home.

"I found out why my Mom was so upset yesterday," she revealed.

"Besides having a decision made for her?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. Besides that."

"Okay, what is it?"

"The guy is her ex-boyfriend. My aunt said it was the first and only time my Mom has been in love."

"That explains the strong reaction."

"Exactly. Anyway, so apparently they dated in high school, when they were our ages respectively, and then they broke up shortly after he went off to college in New York."

"Shelby went to college in New York…"

"There's more," Rachel told him. "She did go to college in New York, and she had managed to locate him, but when she went to find him, she found out he'd moved on."

"So? They were broken up…"

"He had apparently made a promise that he'd wait for her, that he wanted to focus on his schoolwork and a role he had auditioned for in some off-Broadway production that he was positive he was going to get. He told her he loved her and he wanted them to be together, but the long-distance thing was too much for both of them and he'd wait until she joined him in New York so they could give their relationship a fair shot…or something to that effect."

"He probably didn't remember making the promise."

"Now you sound like Noah."

"I don't mean he forgot because he's a guy. I mean he probably forgot because, like you said, he was busy with other things. I assume he and Shelby lost touch somewhere along the line?"

"Yes. By the end her senior year, she barely spoke to him. According to my Mom, he knew she was going to be moving to New York."

"Did she ever approach him?"

"No. She turned around and left. She put everything she had into school and auditioning for shows. However, by the time she graduated, she found that she no longer felt like New York was the place for her, so she moved back to Akron. My aunt and uncle had just gotten engaged, so my Mom stuck around to help with the wedding and then the job at Carmel became available. She said she knew the moment she walked back into the school that she was meant to be there, that this job was meant for her. She also said that she enjoys seeing everyone grow and find their own way, and doing her part to help them on that path, more than she ever enjoyed pursuing a Broadway career."

"Maybe this guy came to same realization."

"His name is Jack. Jack Canton."

When Rachel said the name, Jesse was momentarily struck speechless.

"No way," he said once he'd found his voice again.

"What do you mean 'no way'?" Rachel wondered.

"I know him. At least I know of him."

"What? How?"

"He's the godfather of my sister's fiancé, and I'm pretty sure the girl that Shelby saw Jack with is Joel's mother."

"Talk about a small world," Rachel muttered.

"Tell me about it," Jesse replied.

"Should we tell my Mom?"

"I don't know. Probably. I just don't know how."

* * *

Song: Endless Love by Luther Vandross and Mariah Carey


	54. Third Time's the Charm Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Time's the Charm: While back in Lima attempting to resurrect the glee club, Rachel finds out the friends she called for help called for some help of their own. Will Rachel accept or deny the help, and what effects will that decision have elsewhere?

**A/N:**  First of all, I am so, so, so sorry for the long absence. Real life has been crazy and my muse has been very uncooperative. Then I broke down and watched the second episode of season 6 and got inspired. I love inserting Jesse into the later seasons and I would still love to see a St. Berry ending, so that's what I've started here. I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own Glee

* * *

"What do you mean you want to handle the lesson for tomorrow's glee club meeting?" Rachel asked in disbelief as she looked at her long-time friend from across the piano.

"Exactly what I said," Puck replied. "I have an idea, and I've already run it past Kurt, so I want you to relax for a day. Quinn even approves."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Puck, trying to determine if he was messing with her or not. Once she was convinced he really was serious, she sighed and threw her hands up in the air in a gesture of defeat.

"Why not," she said as she flopped down on the piano bench. "Maybe we'll even get some new members. Four is not anywhere near the twelve we need to compete."

"You'll get there," Puck told her confidently. "I know you think Mr. Schue did a lot to get this club going again, but he wouldn't have been nearly as successful if it weren't for you. Hell, he wouldn't have even had the chance if it weren't for you. So stop doubting yourself."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one with  _Principal_  Sylvester breathing down your neck and trying to destroy you at every turn."

"That's true, but if there's anyone who could do this, it's you, Berry."

"Thank you, Noah. I appreciate the vote of confidence."

"Anytime. Just remember that I'm not the only one who believes in you. We all came back to help you, and there are others who aren't here who would be just as willing to do the same."

Rachel nodded sadly, thinking of someone who had always believed in her but whom she was certain she'd never see again.

"You okay?" Puck asked, noticing the sad look on her face.

"I'll be fine, Noah. Just feeling a little melancholy. Go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, well, call if you need anything. 'Night, Berry."

"Goodnight," Rachel replied, watching her friend walk out of the room before standing and beginning to gather her own things. She wasn't sure what her friends had planned for tomorrow, but she hoped it would work in the glee club's favor.

* * *

"You do know she's probably going to kill all four of us for this, right?" Kurt asked the group that had gathered in the auditorium before glee rehearsal was to start.

"She might be mad at first, but she'll come around," Quinn theorized.

"I'm not sure mad is the right word for what she'll be feeling," a third voice said.

"Do you want to help her or not?" Puck asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then trust us. You know we're right."

"Whatever you say, Puckerman."

"Rachel should be here soon, so you need to go backstage now," Kurt told the owner of the voice, who nodded and then quickly did as Kurt directed.

* * *

Walking into the auditorium, Rachel was happy to see all four members of her team there as well as the friends that had decided to extend their stays in Lima a little longer in order to continue helping her. Taking a seat in the row behind her team, she anxiously waited for the three people on the stage to begin the lesson. She was a little curious why there was an extra set of curtains drawn, but thought maybe someone else had used the auditorium earlier and had neglected to put things back the way they found them.

"Rachel, your presence is required on the stage," Quinn told her from the seat next to hers.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"It's part of the lesson. Just go."

With a sigh, Rachel did as her friend requested. Once she reached the stage, she took the unclaimed microphone currently sitting on the piano and turned to the other two people standing there with her.

"We decided to go with a duet," Puck explained as he sat down at the piano.

"What song are we singing?" Rachel asked.

"This one," Kurt replied, handing her the music. "You already know it."

"I'm familiar with it, yes. What does this have to do with the lesson?"

"Our lesson involves ballads, specifically duets. How not to sing over your duet partner, things like that. The first one we're going to demonstrate and then we'll work with the group in pairs. We figured we might as well work with the even number now."

"I'm willing to try anything at this point, so why not," Rachel decided with a sigh, giving Puck the signal to start the music before turning to face the audience once more.

After sharing a final look with Kurt, Puck placed his fingers on the piano keys and began to play the chosen song, smiling a little when he heard Rachel begin to sing.

 _We were strangers, starting out on a journey_  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

* * *

Sitting in the audience, Jane saw the person walk out from behind the curtain before her coach did. When she realized who it was, she sat back in slight disbelief, eliciting a confused look from both Madison and Roderick. Waving her hand, she whispered she'd explain later, not wanting to miss the moment Rachel realized who was actually going to be singing the duet with her.

* * *

After finishing the first few lines of the song, Rachel expected to hear Kurt sing the next verse, but was shocked to hear a different voice instead. A voice she'd never forget, one she'd known anywhere. Slipping her showface back into place, she watched him approach as he sang his first verse and then joined him for the chorus.

 **No one told me I was going to find you**  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

_**And life is a road that I wanna keep going** _

_**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing** _

_**Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey** _

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning** _

_**I'll be there when the storm is through** _

_**In the end I wanna be standing** _

_**At the beginning with you** _

* * *

When the song was over, all of the members of the audience were now clapping, one more apprehensively than the others.

"Who is that guy?" Madison asked.

"That's Jesse St. James," Jane replied.

"Who?" Roderick wondered, having never heard of the guy.

Jane rolled her eyes before expanding on her answer.

"He was the star of Vocal Adrenaline for four years, and he coached them back to greatness after the coach that followed his messed it all up."

"Okay, but why is he here?"

"He was a member of New Directions for a little while, too. He and Rachel dated a few years ago."

"So he's…what? Here to help?"

Jane shrugged before answering his question.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out shortly."

* * *

"Jesse," Rachel breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you, it seems," Jesse answered. "Isn't that what I always do?"

"But…why? I don't understand."

"Because, contrary to what some people might think, I do actually care about you. I was worried when I heard about what happened and that you were back in Lima. When Kurt called and asked for my help, I couldn't say no."

Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes at Jesse's words. Everyone had been so willing to help her, even someone she hadn't exactly been the best person towards. Her best friend had called the boy she'd never been able to forget; the boy whose confidence she'd always envied; the one who had always believed in her. She didn't deserve a best friend who would do something like that for her.

"I'm sorry, I need a minute," she managed to get out before dropping her mic and practically running backstage.

"Go after her, St. James," Puck told him. "Hummel and I can handle the new band of misfits."

Needing no further encouragement, Jesse quickly followed the path Rachel had taken, hoping she didn't go too far. When he didn't see her, he panicked for a minute before deciding to trust the he hunch he had about where she would have gone.

* * *

"Rachel?" Jesse asked as he knocked on the door to one of the backstage dressing rooms.

"Go away," came the tearful reply a few seconds later.

"Rachel, please. It's just me. Will you please let me in?"

After getting no response, Jesse was about to leave when he saw the door open. Stepping into the room, he closed the door behind him before walking over to the couch where Rachel was sitting.

"You okay?" he asked as he took a seat beside her.

"No," Rachel tearfully answered. "I'm a failure. I'm exactly where I didn't want to be. I messed everything up."

"I know how you feel."

"At least you didn't burn all your bridges like I was stupid enough to do."

"So the path is a little more difficult now than it was before. You can still accomplish anything you want. You're Rachel Berry."

"I certainly haven't felt like it lately."

"I figured as much. But you have all of these people who believe in you. You have a group of kids who are willing to help you start to rebuild the arts program here. You have me. If you want me around, that is."

"If you stay, I'm afraid I'll get used to having you around again."

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

"Jesse, please."

"I'm being serious, Rach. I'm here to help you. Would I like another chance to prove to you that we're perfect for each other? I'd be lying if I said no, but my first priority is helping you."

With a sigh, Rachel nodded before she spoke again.

"I feel like I'm in over my head, but I can't just abandon this. Jane transferred schools to join the glee club. Roderick has this amazing voice, and Madison and Mason are actually really good, too. I just wish I knew how to get more people to join."

"Well, considering there's a last minute addition to the class schedules, I think you might have more of a pool to choose from than you thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shelby is coming back to teach a couple of music classes. It's already been approved."

"Okay, but just because they take a music class, who says they want to be in show choir?"

"You never know. It's certainly more of a chance with them than without it, right?"

"I guess."

"Plus you could go to her for advice. She did at Carmel what you're doing here."

"She did?"

"Yeah. It was a few years before I joined, but her coach retired and they never found a suitable teacher or coach, so the arts sort of got pushed aside. Then the current principal came in and resurrected a lot of things."

"But Shelby didn't have Sue Sylvester," Rachel pointed out.

"No, but she did have plenty of opposition from other people at the school," Jesse countered.

"How is Shelby getting the funding for this? I only had enough for the glee club."

"My grandmother. She's a big supporter of the arts. She's also a McKinley High alumna herself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was surprised, too. She said she would also be willing to donate to the glee club. Shelby can help you get a booster club set up and then you can maybe get some of the parents to donate money."

"Jane's parents probably would," Rachel told him. "I don't know about the other three."

"That's a start."

Rachel was silent for a few minutes as she thought about everything. Jesse was here, willing to help however he could. She had Kurt, the best co-director she could ask for. Everyone else would be going back to their normal lives soon, and she knew she couldn't do this alone. She'd also have Shelby, who apparently not only knew how to run a successful glee club, but also rebuild one. Willing to take all the help she could get, she turned to Jesse and nodded.

"You've got a deal," she told him.

"Good," he replied with a smile. "Now let's go back out there and see what else Puck and Kurt have planned."

* * *

As they walked out of the dressing room, Rachel turned back to the boy at her side as she asked her next question.

"Jesse, do you really think I still have a chance at my dream?"

"Absolutely. It's going to be more difficult, I'm not going to lie, but if anyone can do it, it's you. Just try not to dwell on it for a little while, okay? It's not good for you or the success of the glee club."

"Are you going to help me with that, too?"

Jesse smiled a little as he nodded.

"If that's what you want," he finally answered.

"Good," Rachel replied before walking back on stage.

* * *

"Where'd everyone go?" Jesse wondered as he followed Rachel onto the stage and noticed no one was in the audience anymore.

"You didn't scare them off, did you?" Rachel demanded to know, looking back and forth between Puck and Kurt.

"Chill out, Berry," Puck responded. "They're picking out music for their duets in the choir room. Quinn, Artie, and Tina are supervising. Final approval is up to you and Hummel."

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Kurt asked, searching his friend's face for any sign of distress.

"I'm fine. A little stressed out. Okay, a lot stressed out, but I'm fine. I just had a bit of a drama queen moment, that's all."

"Come on, Rach; let's go find your team. I'm sure they have a few pieces picked out by now," Jesse suggested.

"We'll be there in a minute," Kurt told them. "Puck and I are just going to clean up."

Rachel nodded, quickly making her way down the steps and out of the auditorium, Jesse following close behind her.

"So how long until they get back together?" Puck asked the other boy.

"What makes you so sure they will?" Kurt wondered.

"Dude, this is Berry and St. James we're talking about. If Hudson hadn't interfered, they'd probably be married by now. Hell, she'd probably have been a Carmel graduate instead of a McKinley one."

"You really think she would have transferred?"

"Back then? I think she was seriously considering it. If he'd asked, she would have gone."

"Okay, then what makes you so sure he won't try to sabotage us?"

Puck rolled his eyes before answering.

"Two reasons: 1. This Rachel we're talking about. He'd never do anything to hurt her again. He learned his lesson there, and 2. Scheuster is coaching his old team. He never liked Schuester or the way he treated Rachel."

"In that case…I give them a month max."

"Quinn said two weeks. I'll give them three."

"Are you seriously betting on Rachel and Jesse getting back together?"

Puck laughed, shaking his head as he stood.

"No, not for money, but I'm certainly interested to see how long this just friends thing lasts."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. In any case, we should get going or she'll have both of our heads by the end of the day. She'll probably never let us teach another lesson, though," Kurt decided with a sigh, following Puck out of the auditorium and down the hall to the choir room.

* * *

Once everyone had left for the day, Jesse was sitting at the piano while Rachel organized some sheet music she'd found earlier.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to play something?" Rachel teased.

Jesse chuckled before answering her question.

"I had a few ideas. Any requests?"

"I can't think of any. Surprise me."

"Okay, then surprised you'll be," Jesse replied, playing the opening notes of the song before he began to sing.

 **Lying beside you**  
Here in the dark  
Feeling your heartbeat with mine  
Softly you whisper  
You're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are  
By my side

* * *

When she returned home later that night, Rachel felt exhausted. Now not only did she have a glee club to try and make successful again, but she also had her feelings for Jesse to deal with.

"Rachel, is that you?" Leroy called as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me," Rachel replied, practically running over to give him a hug.

Unable to get rid of the nagging feeling that something was bothering his daughter, Leroy pulled back so he could look at her.

"Honey, what's going on? Not that I don't like getting a hug from you, but you seem distressed."

"I don't know if I can do this, Dad. I only have four people and I need twelve. Jesse is back, Shelby is coming back, and I feel like everyone is dropping everything to help me and I can't let them do that."

Leroy hugged his daughter again before he spoke.

"This was usually your Daddy's area of expertise, but let's see if I can be of any help," he began. "How does tea sound?"

"Tea sounds perfect," Rachel replied with a smile, following her father into the kitchen.

* * *

Once the tea was made and they had both settled at the table, Leroy turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Jesse is back in town, and Shelby will be. Is that right?" he asked.

"Yes. Jesse surprised me at rehearsal today. Noah and Kurt helped him."

"Were you happy to see him?"

Rachel was silent for a moment as she tried to remember what she'd been feeling when Jesse reappeared.

"I was surprised. I never expected to see him again."

"What about once the surprise wore off?"

"Yes. I was happy to see him. We sang together."

"Oh really?"

"I thought I was going to be singing with Kurt, but part of the surprise is that Jesse would be my duet partner instead. I didn't think bailing in the middle of a duet would be setting a very good example, so I continued singing with him."

"You two always did sound good together."

"That's the problem."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because I know I'll want to spend more time with him, to sing with him more. I'll get attached and then he'll realize that he wants someone better than a Lima loser like me."

"Did he stick around after your duet?"

"Yes. I had a bit of a drama queen moment and he came after me, helped me calm down. He stayed with me until I finished cleaning up the choir room."

"That doesn't sound like someone who doesn't want you around. It sounds like the opposite, in fact."

"Isn't it too soon to be thinking about a new relationship?"

"Honey, it's been almost a year now, and you and Finn had been broken up for a while before he died. The only person who can decide if it's too soon is you."

Rachel sighed, taking another sip of her tea before she spoke again.

"I guess I'll see what happens. Right now, I need to get the glee club back up and running."

"Whatever you decide, your Daddy and I will support you."

"I wish you two could work things out."

"I do, too, honey. We're going to see a therapist next week, so hopefully that will be a step in the right direction. In any case, I'm sure he'd love to hear from you."

"I'll call him after I eat something. I'm starving."

"Why don't you go call him now?" Leroy suggested. "I think I can whip us up something to eat."

Rachel smiled and nodded, giving her dad another hug before walking out of the room and taking her cell phone out of her purse to call her daddy.

* * *

When she walked into school the next day, she immediately knew something was going on. Kids were whispering to each other more than normal, everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells. Walking past the principal's office, she saw Shelby and an older woman she guessed must be Jesse's grandmother sitting across from Sue. Smiling to herself, she quickly walked the rest of the way to the choir room.

"Good morning," Rachel greeted when she walked in, not surprised to see Jesse sitting at the piano already.

"Good morning," Jesse returned. "Where's your partner in crime?"

"Kurt? He should be here soon. Speaking of partners in crime, though, I saw two of yours in the principal's office."

Jesse grinned at her before he spoke again.

"I would actually kind of like to be a fly on the wall for that conversation, but both Shelby and my grandma refused to let me be there. They said I needed to wait here for you, since I'm supposed to be helping you and all."

"When did you and Shelby patch things up, by the way? Last I heard, you still weren't speaking."

"It was shortly after your junior prom. I had recently reconnected with my sister and grandmother, and they encouraged me to at least make amends with Shelby. I don't think we'll ever be as close as we were before, but we had a long talk and things are better now. The minute I mentioned I wanted her help regarding you, she was on board."

"What about her daycare in New York?"

"She helped the kids find new daycares and closed it. She didn't really seem to like it all that much if you ask me."

Rachel nodded, unsure what to say.

"You okay?" Jesse asked a few minutes later when she still hadn't said anything.

"How am I going to find more kids in such a short time, Jess? The kids here clearly aren't interested anymore."

"I think they're afraid to be interested, for fear of wrath from one Sue Sylvester."

"Sometimes I think I'm crazy for trying to do this at all."

"Sometimes you need a little crazy."

"Only you would say something like that."

Jesse laughed, standing up and walking over to her before he spoke again.

"Okay, so maybe I'm one of the few people who can appreciate your crazy, but really, think about it. Sometimes it's those people who get called crazy that are the ones that come up with some of the best ideas. You have saved this glee club time and time again. I have no doubt you can do it again."

"I hope so."

"Come on, let's sing," Jesse suggested, taking her hand and leading her back over to the piano. "Singing always makes you feel better."

"Are you going to sing with me?" Rachel asked as she took a seat next to Jesse on the piano bench.

"I will if you want me to."

"I want you to."

"We need a song."

"What's wrong with this one?" Rachel wondered, pointing to the sheet music currently sitting on the piano.

"You want to sing this song?" Jesse asked in surprise.

"Sure, why not. It's a good song."

"I didn't know you knew it."

"My musical taste isn't limited to Broadway and divas, Jesse."

"I stand corrected," Jesse replied with a laugh, waiting for his cue from Rachel before beginning to play the song and taking the first verse himself.

**Put on my blue suede shoes and I boarded the plane**

**Touched down in the land of the delta blue**

**In the middle of the pouring rain**

**W.C. Handy, won't you look down over me?**

**'Cause I got a first class ticket and I'm as blue as a boy can be** **  
**

_**Walking in Memphis** _

_**Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale** _

_**Walking in Memphis** _

_**But do I really feel the way I feel?** _

_Saw the ghost of Elvis down on Union Avenue_

_Followed him up to the gates of Graceland_

_and watched him walk right through_

_Now security they did not see him_

_They just hovered 'round his tomb_

_There's a pretty little thing waiting for the king_

_Down in the jungle room_

* * *

Walking out of the principal's office, Jacqueline turned to the younger woman at her side.

"Do you think Jesse is still in the choir room?" she queried.

"He better be," Shelby replied as they began to walk down the hall.

"Will Rachel be with him?"

Shelby glanced at her watch before she nodded.

"Most likely. He probably convinced her to sing with him while they wait for Kurt."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's Jesse and Rachel. Their favorite way to pass the time is to sing."

"So she's just like him."

"Pretty close. They have a lot in common."

Before she could say anything else, Jacqueline heard the sound of the piano, following by two voices-one she recognized and one she didn't. Glancing over at Shelby, she knew she had an answer to her question as to whether or not Rachel was with Jesse. She had been hoping to meet the girl that had captured her grandson's heart and now she had her chance.

* * *

Once they ended their song, Rachel and Jesse were both surprised to hear applause coming from the doorway. Turning around, they saw Shelby and Jacqueline standing there.

"How'd the meeting go?" Jesse asked, glancing between the two women to try to determine if it was going to be good or bad news.

"Sue Sylvester should no longer be a problem," Shelby answered as they entered the room. "I can't guarantee she still won't try something, but she doesn't have to pay for the music classes or glee club, so I'm not entirely sure why she cares."

"Because she hates anything arts-related," Rachel reminded her with a sigh.

"She's also a bitch," Jesse added.

"Jesse!" Rachel, Shelby, and Jacqueline chorused, though none of them could say they were surprised by Jesse's summation of Sue Sylvester.

"What? It's not like it's not true."

"Be that as it may, she's still the principal and if you want to continue to help Rachel, you need to be on your best behavior," Jacqueline reminded him. "Do I make myself clear, Jesse?"

"Yes, grandma."

"Now, are you going to introduce me to your friend or am I going to have to do it myself?"

"I'll do it," Jesse replied. "Grandma, this is Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is my grandmother, Jacqueline St. James."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Rachel told the older woman with a smile.

"Likewise," Jacqueline responded, returning the younger girl's smile. "I enjoyed your duet."

"Thank you."

"How long did you rehearse that?"

Rachel glanced over at Jesse before addressing Jacqueline once more.

"We didn't," she confessed.

"You didn't rehearse?" Jacqueline repeated.

"The only duets we ever rehearsed were for glee club," Jesse added.

"Back when it still stood a chance," Rachel muttered.

"It still does."

"We have four people."

"You'll get more."

"How?"

"I actually have an idea I think might work," Shelby said. "I know Kurt is your co-director, so I'd like to wait for him to get here before I tell more about it."

"He should be here soon," Rachel told her. "I'll call him and find out where he is."

* * *

The following week, after rehearsal with the now five members of the glee club, Jesse wasn't surprised to find that Rachel was the last one there.

"Jesse?" she asked when she saw him walk into the auditorium. "What are you still doing here?"

Walking up to the stage, where Rachel was currently covering the piano, Jesse waited until he was close to her before answering.

"I have a question," he said simply.

"Okay…but why did you have to wait until we were alone to ask me?"

"Because it's personal. It doesn't have anything to do with the glee club."

"It's personal," Rachel repeated.

"That's right."

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"What's going on, Jess? What's so personal that you had to wait until we were completely alone to ask me?"

"I know I messed up the first time around and the second time I came back wasn't exactly a success, either, but I'm hoping the third time is the charm," Jesse began, stopping when he thought he saw fear flash across Rachel's face. "Actually, you know what, never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Jesse, wait," Rachel pleaded, grabbing his hand. "I want to know what you wanted to ask me."

"I was going to ask you out to dinner or a movie, maybe even both."

"I'd love to go to dinner or a movie, maybe even both with you."

Jesse turned around and looked at the girl who still currently held his hand.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

Rachel smiled at him, releasing his hand before launching herself at him and hugging him tightly.

"I said I'd love to go to dinner or a movie, maybe even both with you," she repeated.

"But I could have sworn that was fear I saw flash across your face."

"It sort of was, I guess. I was scared that I was getting my hopes up and I was reading you wrong."

"You weren't wrong," Jesse told her, grinning at her before asking his next question. "How's Friday night?"

* * *

Songs:

1\. "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis

2\. "Open Arms" by Journey

3\. "Walking in Memphis" by Lonestar


	55. Third Time's the Charm Part 2

**A/N:**  So, first of all, I am so, so, so sorry for the long absence. Real life has been kicking my butt. However, I finally found some time to write so I hope you enjoy the update :)

* * *

The night before her date with Jesse, Rachel sat in her room as they went over the final wardrobe choices for said occasion and found that she felt nervous. She didn't know why, this was Jesse, the boy who'd never made her feel ashamed for being herself. He'd even liked her silly animal sweaters and other questionable fashion choices she'd made back when they first met.

"Rachel, stop," Kurt told her, grabbing her hands to make her stop wringing them.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just nervous and I don't know why."

"Because a cute boy you still have feelings for asked you out on a date. It's okay to be nervous."

Rachel sighed, turning her attention back to the clothes currently sprawled across Kurt's bed before she spoke again.

"Let's get the wardrobe choice out of the way; maybe that will make me feel better."

"It's a step in the right direction anyway," Kurt agreed, wishing he could do more to ease his friend's nerves.

While Rachel was talking to Kurt, Jesse was having a similar conversation himself.

* * *

"I don't understand why you're so nervous," Jesse heard the voice behind him say as he looked through his own closet.

In answer, Jesse sighed and turned to the owner of the voice.

"Because this has to be perfect. I don't know if I'll get another chance if it's not. I still love her; I know she's the one for me. It's always been her; I was just too stupid to realize it when we were younger."

"Really?"

"Don't act so surprised."

"Well, I always suspected it, especially after meeting her for myself, but it's sort of nice to have my suspicions confirmed."

"You know, for someone here to help me, you aren't doing much of that."

The owner of the voice chuckled as he walked over to Jesse and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Rachel will think you look devilishly handsome in whatever black ensemble you decide to wear."

"Hey, I've expanded my wardrobe since the first time Rachel and I were together."

"Not by much."

"You're one to talk. You wore a school uniform most of the time for the first two years of high school. Then you started wearing those horrendous cropped pants and bowties. You're a shame to the St. James name."

"Well, good thing my last name isn't St. James, then, isn't it?"

"That doesn't change the fact that you are, in fact, part of the St. James family."

"Enough about my wardrobe. Let's get back to yours. Where are you taking Rachel?"

"Not Breadstix," Jesse immediately answered, eliciting a laugh from the younger man beside him.

"I figured as much. Unfortunately there's not much else around here."

"I already found a place. It's just outside Lima."

"You mean  _Cravings_?"

"Yeah, that's the place. Why?"

"Because Rachel hasn't stopped talking about it since it opened."

"Has she been there already?"

"Not to my knowledge. Either way, you apparently haven't lost your touch when it comes to knowing, or rather remembering, what Rachel likes."

"Let's hope that works in my favor."

* * *

The next morning, Rachel walked into the choir room and was surprised to find Shelby waiting for her instead of Kurt or Jesse.

"Good morning," Rachel greeted, unsure what Shelby wanted.

"Good morning," Shelby returned with a smile. "I thought we could spend some time getting your booster club set up. Unless you have other things you need to work on with Kurt or Jesse."

"I think they can handle themselves for a little while."

"We can only hope."

"If it were Noah and Jesse, I might be a little worried, but Kurt and Jesse have sort of come to an understanding I think. At least it seems that way."

"As they should," Shelby agreed as they walked down the hall to the empty classroom that had become her makeshift office. "They're both adults now."

"They both seem so confident that we can do this, that we can get the glee club back again, but I'm starting to have my doubts," Rachel confessed as they continued to walk.

"I did, too, when I was in your position. If anyone can do it, it's you, Rachel. You have the determination and the heart. Plus you have friends here to help you. You have a great start with Roderick, Mason, Madison, and Jane. Are they going to be at the open house?"

"Yes. It sounds like Mason and Madison's parents are going to be willing to donate to the club, too."

"Then let's get started," Shelby said with a smile as she and Rachel walked into the classroom.

Looking around at all of the music Shelby had laid out and the filing cabinets she'd already set up, Rachel felt a little intimidated.

"Maybe you should be the one to revive the glee club," Rachel said with a sigh. "I'm not nearly this prepared."

Walking over to her daughter, Shelby placed a hand on her shoulder before she spoke again.

"This took me years to master. You're doing great, Rachel. Besides, if the McKinley High glee club is going to be revived, it should be done by someone like you-a former glee club member and a McKinley high graduate. I've seen you with those kids. They trust you. They want to help you. You just have to take things one step at a time."

Rachel took a deep breath before she nodded and turned back to her mother.

"Let's get started, then."

Shelby smiled, leading Rachel over to her desk before taking out the information she'd gathered and beginning to go over it with her.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after finishing her meeting with Shelby, Rachel walked back to the choir room to check on Jesse and Kurt. She wasn't sure what to expect, she could only hope they weren't either giving each other the silent treatment or fighting. When she walked into the room and only saw Kurt, she was a little nervous.

"Where's Jesse?" she asked.

"He went to lunch with his grandmother. He said to tell you not to worry, he'll be back afterwards," Kurt answered. "You were with Shelby, I take it?"

"Yes. We were able to get the booster club set up and I have information to send home with the kids, which we'll also have available at the open house next week."

"That's a good start, right?"

"I hope so."

"I can ask my dad and Carole if they would be willing to donate. I doubt they'd say no."

"I'll take all the help I can get. What are you working on?"

"Invitational set list."

"I thought we had decided on Bruno Mars?"

"If we're going to keep Sue off our backs, because you know as well as I do that she'll still try and find a way to sabotage this, I think we need to go a different route."

"Any ideas on what that route is?"

"No," Rachel answered as she sat down on the piano bench with a defeated-sounding sigh.

"We need Kitty," Kurt decided. "She's the only one close enough to Sue to be able to help. She's the only one Sue didn't make transfer."

"Okay, but how are we going to get her to join? I feel like there's this big wall up between me and any of the kids who joined glee after we graduated. Finn knew them all so well."

"You can, too. You've done it with the current glee kids. I know you have it in you. I'm sure Jesse would agree with me if he were here, so there's no use arguing."

"I need information about Kitty. There has to be something we have in common. I just don't know where to find it."

"What about Artie or Sam? Artie dated her and they were both in glee club with her."

"Maybe. I don't know," Rachel said as she stood and began to pace. "Maybe I'm just taking on too much. I mean, I want to get the club up and running again, but maybe I'm not the person who was meant to do it. I'm a failure, what do I have to offer these kids besides advice on what to do to become ones themselves?"

"Now you're sounding like a crazy person," Kurt insisted. "If anyone was meant to get this club up and running again, it's you. You are the most ambitious and determined person I know. I may not have appreciated it at first, and many of us thought you were crazy at times, but it's that crazy that kept us going. You challenged us. You kept us on our toes. I know it aggravated Mr. Schue sometimes, but that's part of what makes you Rachel Berry."

Rachel let out the breath she'd been holding, but continued to pace, only stopping when she saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway watching her with a concerned look.

"Jesse," she breathed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"We were trying to come up with a different route for our sectionals set list and we agreed that we need Kitty, but how we go about getting her back is the question," Kurt began to explain.

"I feel like there's this wall between me and the kids that were in glee after I graduated. I didn't bother to get to know them and now it's coming back to bite me in the ass," Rachel added, reaching up to run her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Okay, first of all, you need to breathe," Jesse began, taking Rachel's hands in his as he spoke. "Deep breaths, Rach."

Closing her eyes, Rachel did as Jesse told her, taking a few deep breaths and letting them out slowly before opening her eyes again. Seeing the question of what to do next in Rachel's eyes, Jesse squeezed her fingers in reassurance before he spoke again.

"You don't have to do this alone. I told you that when I came back. I'm here. Kurt's here. Shelby's here. Your other friends are here. If you think getting Kitty to re-join the glee club is something that needs to happen, then that's what we'll help you accomplish."

Looking back and forth between her best friend and the boy who knew her better than anyone, Rachel felt tears form in her eyes.

"I don't what I'd do without either of you," she told them with a shaky smile.

"Probably still be freaking out, no doubt," Kurt said as he walked over to them. "Come on, let's go talk to Sam. Maybe place a call to Artie."

Rachel nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes as she and Jesse followed Kurt out of the room.

* * *

Watching the trio of walk down the hall towards the gym, Shelby smiled when she saw Rachel fall into step beside Jesse and take his hand.

"They've grown so much, haven't they?" a voice commented from beside her.

Looking over, Shelby was pleasantly surprised to see Coach Bieste standing beside her.

"They have," she agreed. "They're all young adults now, not the teenagers we once knew."

"Even adults need advice sometimes."

Shelby eyed the other woman curiously, wondering what she was getting at.

"Are you talking about Will and Vocal Adrenaline?" she asked.

"Yes. I know you two aren't exactly friends, but you know how the team operates better than anyone."

"I was afraid that was going to happen," Shelby admitted with a sigh.

"I tried to explain that they aren't going to be like the kids here. They aren't really looking for a place to belong," Shannon told her as she followed her into the classroom.

"Well, they sort of are, but not in the same sense that the kids here were, or are. They're a competitive bunch, but they know how to work as a team to get the desired result. They're not really interested in the warm and fuzzy. They want to win, plain and simple. They want to be the best. There's a reason the team had the highest number in the state of kids go on to performing arts schools."

"I don't think he knows how to coach like that."

"I have no doubt that he doesn't. I can't blame him, considering he was part of the glee club here and then helped revive it once the previous director was fired."

"I know he probably wouldn't want me asking for any favors on his behalf, but he's my friend and I want to help him however I can."

"I understand," Shelby told her with a smile. "I'll give him a call. I've been thinking of getting back into coaching myself, but I'm not really a warm and fuzzy type of coach, so I'm not sure that taking over when Rachel, Jesse, and Kurt eventually go back to New York is a great fit."

"So you would…switch, basically?"

"After the year ends, yes. That was my thought, anyway. I haven't spoken to the principal at Carmel about it yet."

"It's nice to have you back either way. I'm not much of a singer myself, but I've always appreciated the arts and I'm happy to see it beginning to make a comeback here."

"Thank you," Shelby told her with a smile. "Actually, while you're here, I was hoping  _you_  could help  _me_  with something."

"Of course," Shannon agreed. "What is it?"

* * *

Later that night, as she was finishing getting ready for her date with Jesse, Rachel thought back to the first time she'd done this. She felt just as nervous now as she did then, but for a different reason. She wasn't worried that he wouldn't like her, that he'd think she was too dramatic or talked too much, but rather that they wouldn't have anything in common anymore. She knew it was irrational, especially since they'd had several conversations since his return the previous week, but she worried anyway.

She also knew she could very easily fall in love with him again. Truth be told, she'd never really gotten over him. She'd gone from breaking up with Jesse to dating Finn in a short period of time, and she'd been so focused on making the relationship work that it ended up consuming her. She pushed any lingering feelings for Jesse to the back of her mind. They'd resurfaced when he'd come back her junior year, but she'd pushed them back again because she'd convinced herself they could never work, that Finn was the one for her.

Except Jesse was the one who shared her dreams-New York and Broadway. He was the one who always seemed to just understand her, which he'd proven earlier in the day by stopping her from going into complete meltdown mode. He'd always seemed more amused by her crazy ideas than scared of them or frustrated by them.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she smiled when she heard the doorbell ring at the exact time Jesse said he'd pick her up.

"Hi," she said with a smile as she opened the door.

"Hi," Jesse replied, returning her smile. "Ready to go?"

"I just need to get my coat and purse. You can come in for a minute if you want. Dad isn't home."

As Rachel gathered her things, Jesse looked around the entryway of the house he used to know almost as well as his own and noticed something seemed…different. Rachel had also only said "Dad" and not "my dads".

"I know what you're thinking," Rachel said as she walked over to him again. "It looks different, right?"

"That's one way to put it."

"My dads are getting a divorce. Daddy moved out. They're selling the house."

"I'm sorry, Rach."

"I've accepted it. I still love them, and they both still love me. At the end of the day, I still have them, and that's all that really matters. They're going to counseling, but I'm trying not to get my hopes up that they'll be able to work things out."

"They both still spoil you rotten, too."

Rachel smiled as she shrugged.

"Maybe a little," she admitted with a small laugh.

"As they should," Jesse said as he held his hand out of her. "You deserve the best."

Rachel's smile grew as she placed her hand in Jesse's.

"Oh really?"

"Of course."

Satisfied with that answer for now, Rachel let Jesse lead her to his car.

"What happened to the Range Rover?" she wondered, only half-teasing.

"I traded it in before I moved to New York."

"Why didn't you just sell it?"

"I have family here I knew I would be back to visit, and I wanted to have a vehicle here that I could drive when I did visit."

"That makes sense," Rachel conceded as they got into the car. "So, where are we going exactly? You never did tell me."

"That's because it's a surprise," Jesse answered simply. "I'm sure you'll figure it out before we get there, but let's just say you won't have to worry about what you can eat."

"Well, I know Breadstix is out of the question because you hate that place."

Jesse chuckled as he began to drive to their first destination.

"That's very true. Although I don't really hate it, I just think it's overrated."

"It does get tiring after a while."

"I'm still surprised your Daddy never opened a restaurant."

"Me, too. Although I'd settle for him cooking more. He hasn't done that much since I've been back. He and Dad agreed that it made more sense for me to live at the house than with him at the apartment, but I miss seeing him pretty much whenever I wanted."

"Maybe you two could have a father-daughter day sometime. I know things are kind of crazy with the glee club, but I'm sure Kurt and I could handle things if you two wanted to get lunch or something some day."

"I'll have to call Daddy tomorrow and see what his schedule looks like. Speaking of family, am I ever going to meet your other aunt and uncle, and your cousins?"

"I guess that sort of depends on how tonight goes."

"Fair enough," Rachel agreed before changing the subject, happy to be in Jesse's company and still curious about where he was taking her.

* * *

As they got closer to their destination, Rachel began to suspect she knew where Jesse was taking her. They were on the edge of town, near where she knew a certain restaurant had just opened up.

"Can I guess the name of the restaurant?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Jesse replied with a slight nod of his head.

"It's  _Cravings_ , right?"

"That's correct. I know you wanted to come here with your Daddy, but I hope you don't mind me taking you first."

"It's perfect," Rachel told him with a bright smile. "I know I shouldn't be surprised that you remembered I'm a vegan, or at least I try to be, but you did."

"What do you mean 'at least I try to be'?" Jesse wondered.

"Sometimes it's just easier to eat what someone has prepared rather than seem ungrateful by correcting them; especially when I first moved to the loft with Kurt. I mean it's not like I'm allergic to meat or dairy products, I just prefer not to eat them. It was less expensive to ease up on the vegan products. I wanted to prove I could make it on my own, which included a smaller budget for groceries."

Jesse was silent for a moment as he took in what Rachel had told him. He knew all too well what it was like to want to prove to your parents that you could make it on your own, it was part of the reason he'd taken the job at Carmel, after all.

"That's understandable," he said a few seconds later.

"You wanted to prove the same thing to your parents, didn't you?" Rachel guessed as she studied Jesse's face.

"I did, and I succeeded. I got part of my trust fund when I turned twenty-one, so that helped, but I've managed to save most of it. Before then, though, I had started saving the money my parents gave me every month and I would do odd jobs around the house for my grandma that she would insist on paying me for. My sister was the same way. Sometimes I think they created jobs for me to do so they could give me money without it feeling that way."

Rachel smiled as she listened to Jesse talk about his family. He seemed to love them very much and it warmed her heart that he had people in his life who loved him in return, since his parents had certainly never shown him any.

* * *

Once they arrived and had gotten seated at  _Cravings_ , Jesse glanced over at Rachel to see her flipping back and forth between the pages of the menu.

"Everything is vegan," she said in disbelief, eliciting a chuckle from Jesse.

"I thought you knew that," he responded.

"Well, I'd heard that, but I didn't think it would actually be true."

"Pick whatever you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. No arguing. I asked you out, so this is my treat. Besides, if anyone deserves to be spoiled a little, it's you."

Rachel smiled, a blush rising to her cheeks as she looked at the menu and tried to decide what she wanted to order. She had almost forgotten how much he seemed to enjoy complimenting her and making her feel good about herself.

* * *

After finishing their dinner, Rachel turned to Jesse to find out what he had planned next when he surprised her by standing and holding out his hand before asking a simple question.

"Walk with me?"

Placing her hand in Jesse's for the second time that day, Rachel stood and followed him to a nearby walking path where they began to walk side by side.

"Is everything okay?" she asked when he remained silent.

"I'm hoping I impressed you enough for you to agree to give me another chance. That I've showed you that I've changed, that I've grown up and learned from my mistakes."

"You didn't need to impress me for me to be willing to give you another chance. Is that what tonight as all about?"

"If I say yes, are you going to be mad?"

"More confused. I love that you remembered I'm a vegan and that you worked your magic to get us reservations here tonight, but you didn't need to do any of that. I would have been fine with dinner at breadstix and a movie at the cheap theater if it meant I got to spend time with you, to have you to myself. But I also know you wouldn't be Jesse St. James if you didn't go all out. I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Am I still more important to you than fame?"

Jesse smiled when he heard Rachel's question, stopping to turn and face her, then reaching out and tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes," he answered before leaning down to brush his lips with hers.

"Yes," Rachel repeated when they ended the kiss.

"Yes to what?"

"Yes to giving us another chance. I don't know exactly where my life is going right now, but I do know that I want you by my side while I figured it out."

"We'll figure it out together," Jesse promised as he pulled her close.

"I have crazy ideas sometimes," she reminded him as she slid her arms around his neck.

"Sometimes you need a little crazy."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Rachel said before leaning up to press her lips to his, smiling when he tightened his arms around her as he returned the kiss.

* * *

So...who wants more? I made it fairly obvious who the mystery person Jesse was talking to is, but anyone want to guess anyway?


	56. Third Time's the Charm Part 3

**A/N:**  So, apparently my muse really likes this story, plus I watched "Child Star" last night, so that kind of kicked it into high gear for this story. I promise to try and update (or finish in the case of A New Beginning) my other stories soon, but I wanted to write while I had the chance and while my muse was at least somewhat cooperating. I hope you all enjoy!

I know I made it fairly obvious last chapter who Jesse's cousin is, but thank you to those of you who indulged me and guessed anyway.

 **Disclaimer:**  I, unfortunately, do not own Glee.

* * *

Walking into Carmel on Monday morning, Shelby was immediately hit with the feeling of nostalgia. There were so many memories here and she used to know the school like the back of her hand. At first glance, it seemed like not much had changed. The students were all new to her since she'd been gone for over four years now, but as she continued down the hall towards the music wing, she was happy to see that many of her former co-workers were still here. When she knocked on Will Schuester's office door, she wasn't surprised that he hadn't been expecting her.

"Shelby, this is a surprise," he said, stating the obvious.

"Do you have a few minutes? I was hoping we could talk," Shelby responded.

"Of course, come in."

* * *

Back at McKinley, Rachel and Kurt were sifting through sheet music in the office that adjoined the choir room when they heard a familiar voice.

"Okay, Jesse, what did you do or say to Grandma? She's been on cloud nine all weekend, even though I know you've hardly been around."

"What makes you think I did something?" they heard Jesse reply indignantly.

"Because I trust your sister when she says it's you that did something," the first voice retorted.

While the two people in the choir room continued their conversation, Rachel turned to her best friend and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Kurt…is there something you'd like to tell me?" she asked.

"I'm going to plead the fifth on this one," Kurt replied. "All I can say is that I was sworn to secrecy and it was better than no one else knew."

Knowing she wasn't going to get anything else out of Kurt, Rachel set down the sheet music she'd been holding and walked into the choir room.

"So which one of you wants to explain to me what's going on?" Rachel demanded, looking back and forth between Jesse and Blaine.

"You didn't tell her yet?" Blaine asked Jesse in disbelief.

"We literally just got back together a couple of days ago. When was I supposed to tell her, right after our first date in about six years?" Jesse retorted irritably.

"If somebody doesn't explain something fast, I'm calling Shelby. Because I know she has to know what's going on and she'll actually answer my question instead of starting an argument," Rachel interrupted.

"Blaine is my cousin," Jesse revealed. "His mom is my dad's sister."

"You're a St. James," Rachel said to Blaine, almost as if she couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"Yes…" he answered, unsure what was going through the older girl's mind.

"Rach?" Jesse asked, wondering if she was confused or still in disbelief.

"It all makes so much sense now," she continued as she sat down in a nearby chair. "Blaine being head of the Warblers even though he was a sophomore, Finn not liking him at first, the obsession with Queen. I should have put the pieces together sooner."

"The Queen obsession is more a Jesse thing than a St. James thing," Blaine clarified. "However, I'm sorry for not telling you. I told Kurt and we agreed it was probably best for everyone if no one else knew. He wanted to tell you, but I asked him not to. So please don't be mad at him, or Jesse."

"I'm not mad; not really, I'm just a little shocked I didn't see it sooner. You're too much alike to  _not_  to be related."

"That's what I said when I found out," Kurt told her as he approached before turning to his former love. "I think we should give the newly reunited lovebirds a few minutes alone, don't you?"

Blaine nodded, giving first Rachel and then Jesse a hug before leaving the room.

"Go," Rachel said to Kurt as she pointed to the door, knowing he'd understand the double meaning.

Kurt smiled a little as he nodded, quickly following Blaine's path out of the room and down the hall.

"Rach…" Jesse started as he approached the girl who held his heart, hoping she wasn't going to break it again.

"I meant what I said; I'm not mad," Rachel began. "I understand why you kept it from me, and I do wonder why I never put the pieces together, but I just need a minute to process everything."

"I swear I was going to tell you. Mostly I didn't know how to bring it up. It's not exactly dinner conversation."

"I understand."

"Do you want me to give you a few minutes to process everything?" Jesse asked, feeling encouraged when a smile bloomed on Rachel's face.

"No, that's okay, but I appreciate the offer," she replied, reaching for his hand. "I do have one question, though."

"What's that?"

"How did you keep it out of the show choir gossip mill?"

"Simple: we hardly told anybody, and no one suspected anything because of the different last names. Blaine went to Dalton, I went to Carmel. His last name is Anderson, mine is St. James. We were talking one day and someone asked us if we knew each other from the show choir scene and we just kind of decided to go with that. He didn't want to live in the shadow of the St. James name, and I couldn't blame him. When he met Kurt, he told me that he finally understood what I must have felt when I met you. Blaine insisted we could trust Kurt, even though by this point Finn was now his step-brother. So I trusted Blaine's instincts and he told Kurt. We only told a handful of people and they were sworn to secrecy."

"Who else knows?"

"My best friends from Carmel. Shelby, obviously. Kurt is the only one from McKinley, though."

Rachel nodded, making a mental note to ask him about his friends later. Leaning over, she brushed her lips with his before she spoke again.

"So, how about a duet?"

"Always," Jesse replied with a smile.

* * *

"Blaine, wait," Kurt called as he got closer to the boy he couldn't deny he still had feelings for. "You know Rachel's really not mad, right?"

"I know," Blaine replied. "I could see the way she and Jesse were looking at each other, though. I figured they would like some time alone. Plus, I really do need to get going to Dalton."

"Would you like to get dinner sometime?" Kurt blurted a few seconds later, just as Blaine had turned to walk away again.

Turning back to Kurt, Blaine's confusion was written on his face.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he asked.

"Yes," Kurt admitted with a sigh. "Look, I know things between us ended badly, but if Rachel and Jesse can reunite after six years apart, and after a worse breakup than we had, and still know each other better than anyone else, I figure we can work things out, too. Or at least start to."

"I'd like that. I'll call you later and we'll figure out where we want to go."

"I actually have reservations at  _Cravings_  for tomorrow night, if you'd like to join me. My dad was going to take Carole, but he realized he probably wouldn't be able to make it because he's had to work late at the shop so much lately, so he gave them to me."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Yes. I know Rachel or Carole would take pity on me and go with me, but as much as I love them both, you're the one I want to go with."

"It's a date, then," Blaine said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Kurt nodded, watching Blaine walk away before rushing back inside and down the hall to the choir room.

* * *

Later that afternoon, as she was walking back to the choir room from lunch, Rachel spotted Kitty looking at the sign-up sheet she'd posted the previous week.

"You're Kitty Wilde, right?" she asked as she approached, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, and you're Rachel Berry, what of it?" Kitty snapped in reply.

"I've heard you sing, you're really good. Why aren't you in glee club?"

"Because I have no desire to be abandoned again. I don't want to make new friends only to have them leave and forget about me."

"Look, I know I didn't take the time to get to know you all beforehand, but I'm taking the time now. Kurt assures me that you would be an asset to the team, which confirmed what I suspected when I saw you perform in  _Grease_."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want to be part of the stupid glee club anymore."

"Then why were you staring at the sign-up sheet?"

"Because I wanted to see what pathetic losers had signed up so I could make sure to mock them for it later."

"You know Sue is the one who disbanded the club, right? She's the one who sent the others away?"

"I know, but the Cheerios are the best shot I have of getting a college scholarship, and being one of them is the only reason Sue let me stay."

"Aren't you mad at her for what she did?"

"Of course I am! But it's not like she's just going to stop trying to destroy the club."

"She no longer has to worry about glee club taking her precious budget money. We have a booster club now, which has already seen a few sizable donations. I want to make sure the club stays. I'm going to stay until I'm sure things are back to where they should be."

"Aren't you still worried about Sue?"

"Of course I am. But I could see how much you enjoyed being in Glee club, and I know what it's like to miss something you feel like you shouldn't."

"Don't you mean some _one_  and not some _thing_?" Kitty retorted, eliciting an annoyed glare from Rachel in return before the older girl spoke again.

"My private life is really none of your business, but if you must know, I know what both feel like. I got this glee club going once before and I'm going to do it again, but I stand by my statement that you miss it and that you would be a great addition to the group. Wouldn't you like to put your more…devious…side to work again, but for a cause that doesn't involve Sue Sylvester's wants?"

"I'll think about it," Kitty replied before quickly walking down the hall.

"Well that's better than a no," Rachel said to herself before she continued walking towards the choir room.

* * *

"I talked to Kitty," Rachel announced as she walked back into the choir room.

"…and how did that go?" Kurt wondered.

"I'm not really sure. She said she'd think about what I said, but I never really know what that means, especially when I don't know the person."

"Well, at least she's thinking about it, right?"

Rachel sighed as she flopped down on the piano bench next to Jesse.

"I don't know. We're still eight members short of where we need to be. The invitational is next week. Where am I going to find eight kids in that short amount of time?"

"Well, considering Mr. Schue and Blaine are the other coaches, maybe they'd agree to let the whole need twelve members thing slide since it's just the invitational. It's more of a friendly competition than one like sectionals, where you have to win to advance."

"It was never a competition to begin with, that was something that Sue Sylvester changed," Jesse pointed out.

"What made the glee club so successful at Carmel?" Kurt asked, directing his question at Jesse.

"A lot of it was Shelby's doing, honestly," Jesse answered. "Granted we were never at the bottom of the food chain like you guys were here, but we weren't always as popular as we were when I was a member. Shelby worked us just as hard as any of the athletic teams, and the principal made sure that the various clubs and teams had sufficient funding. She never tried to take us down or undermine us in any way, either. I guess when they saw that we were just as successful as the athletic teams, and just as much of a team as they were, that things started to change."

"If only that would happen here."

"I hate to say it, but it's doubtful. Especially if Sue Sylvester sticks around."

"I think we need to undermine her in some way," Rachel said, gaining the attention of both boys as she continued to speak. "Find out what her weaknesses are."

"We need Kitty for that, don't we?" Kurt wondered.

"It would help, but no. We don't. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all know things about her that we don't. But for right now, I think we should focus on the open house and recruiting more members."

"I'll call Blaine and Mr. Schue, talk to them about the member count," Kurt volunteered.

"Why don't you just invite them here for a glee club coach meeting?" Jesse suggested. "Then everyone can be clear about what's going on."

"What do you think, Rachel?"

"I agree with Jesse," Rachel replied.

"I'll go call them now," Kurt repeated, walking into the adjoining office and closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked once he and Rachel were alone.

"I'm stressed out," Rachel answered.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I really just need to talk to Shelby. I can't believe I'm saying that, but she's done this before. She's been so much help lately."

"So let's go find her."

"You don't have to go with me," Rachel told him as she stood. "If you want to do something else, it's fine."

"I'm here to help you," Jesse reminded her as he also stood. "I'm not planning on going anywhere. I want to see you succeed in whatever you put your mind to. In this case, it happens to be rebuilding this glee club. I love the arts, too, remember? If getting this club going again inspires more kids to join the arts and more people to support it, then I'm all for it. If it's important to you, it's important to me."

"That's the first time anyone other than my dads has said something like that to me."

"I mean it, Rach."

"I know."

"Come on, let's go find Shelby. We can talk more later," Jesse suggested, leaning down to give her a quick kiss before taking her hand and walking with her down the hall towards Shelby's classroom/office.

* * *

A couple of days later, as she and her husband made their way towards McKinley's auditorium, Carole turned to him to make sure she knew what was going on.

"So this is an open house for the glee club, is that right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Kurt said it would mean a lot to both him and Rachel if we made an appearance. He thought we could answer some questions any parents might have about it since both he and Finn were involved in it for years," Burt answered.

"Kurt and Rachel set this all up?"

"They had some help."

"I haven't seen Rachel in a while, so it'll be good to see her again. She sounded so unhappy last time."

"According to Kurt, that's changed recently."

"Well, I see her now, so let's go say hi."

* * *

"Hmm. It seems Shelby was right again," Jesse commented as he walked up beside Rachel where she stood just outside of the auditorium.

"I hope this ends up working out for the glee club," Rachel said with a sigh. "We could use all the help we can get at this point. Mr. Schue and Blaine agreed to waive the member count requirement, which I'm grateful for, but I wish we didn't have to ask for it in the first place."

"You'll get there. I have no doubt," Jesse reminded her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he spoke.

Letting out a breath, Rachel turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, craving the comfort he always gave her.

"Always so confident," she said, smiling a little when she felt him wrap his arms around her in return.

"I've always believed in you, and that's never going to change."

"That makes one of us."

Jesse chuckled, tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"You should really believe in yourself, you know," he told her.

"I believe in you."

"I said in yourself; not me. I'm flattered, though."

Rachel giggled at Jesse's response, doing her best to hide her smile.

"You're such a charmer," she teased.

"Only with you," he returned.

"If I say I'm working on the whole believing in myself again thing, will that suffice for now?"

"I suppose it's going to have to. We have company."

Turning, Rachel paled when she saw Burt and Carole standing nearby.

"Burt, Carole…" she started, unsure what to say. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Jesse, but she had been trying to find a way to tell Carole about it in private rather than her finding out in public like this.

"I'm not sure we've met," Carole said, speaking directly to Jesse. "I'm Carole Hudson-Hummel, Kurt's stepmother."

"I'm Jesse St. James, it's nice to finally meet you," Jesse replied, holding his hand out for Carole.

"Finally meet me?" Carole asked as she shook Jesse's hand.

"Kurt talks about you a lot. It seems like you two have really bonded."

"I suppose we have come a long way in the last few years."

"Jesse, would you mind helping Burt find Kurt while I talk to Carole for a minute?" Rachel asked, looking up at him as she spoke.

"Of course," Jesse replied, pressing a kiss to her temple before releasing her and immediately drawing Burt into a conversation while they searched for Kurt.

"You look happy," Carole commented with a smile.

"I am happy," Rachel admitted. "I'm sorry for not keeping in touch. Things have just been crazy with trying to get the glee club up and running again."

"You don't have to be sorry about being happy again, Rachel. It's natural to want to move on, especially considering you and Finn weren't together when he died."

"I loved Finn, I did. But Jesse…he's always had a place in my heart, too."

"You love him, don't you?"

"I think I do," Rachel admitted, tears forming her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know that's probably hard to hear."

"Honey, you don't need to apologize," Carole reminded her. "I understand how you feel. I loved Finn's father, but I also love Burt. Sometimes picking up the pieces and moving on with your life is exactly what you need to do. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Rachel repeated. "Being with Jesse feels right."

"You should tell him how you feel, then. I don't think you'll be disappointed."

Rachel nodded, wiping her eyes before beginning to walk down the hall with Carole.

* * *

"Good, you're here," Kurt said as he spotted Jesse. "You and Rachel need to sing or do something quick, people are getting bored."

"Rachel is talking with Carole. But I think I can manage to pull something off in the meantime. Where are Shelby and Schuester?"

"Talking to various people. Blaine is running late, he was supposed to go on first."

"I'll take care of it," Jesse promised. "Don't worry about it."

"Is he really just going to pull off an impromptu performance?" Burt asked his son as the older boy walked away.

"There are three people I know who can pull off an impromptu performance: Blaine, Rachel, and Jesse. I am interested to find out what song he chooses, though."

"Why is that?"

"You'll see. I need to find Rachel. I think am emotionally-charged St. Berry duet is just what this event needs."

"I'll call Carole and see where they are," Burt volunteered; interested to see just what his son was up to.

* * *

Taking a seat at the piano, Jesse closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to decide on a song. He had been trying to find a time to tell Rachel that she wasn't the only songwriter in the relationship, but much like the revelation that Blaine was his cousin, he wasn't exactly sure how to bring it up. Knowing that he could sing the song he was thinking of and still tell Rachel in private that he'd been the one to write it, he opted to go with the song that most reflected how he was feeling right now. As he played the opening notes, he saw a few heads turn towards the stage where he was currently sitting. Smiling to himself, he began to sing.

**All my life I've waited for the right moment to let you know,**

**I don't wanna let you go,**

**But now I've realized there's just no perfect time**

**To confess how I feel,**

**This much I know is real**

**So I'll refuse to waste one more second without you knowin' my heart**

**Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love,**

**Nothing but you means a thing to me,**

**I'm incomplete**

**When you're not there,**

**Holding me, touching me I swear**

**All of the rest could just disappear**

**And I wouldn't even care,**

**As long as you're there.**

* * *

Walking into the auditorium, Rachel's attention was immediately piqued when she heard the sound of a piano playing followed by Jesse's voice. The next thing that caught her attention was the song he was singing. She knew that song. It was the one she'd helped convince Sunshine to perform at Nationals in New York, the one she'd been listening to more and more lately. Ever since Jesse had reappeared in her life. Before she could think much more about it, she saw Kurt appear at her side with a microphone in his hand.

"Sing," he said, holding the microphone out to her. "You know you want to."

Unable to deny that Kurt was right, she quickly turned the microphone on before holding it up to her mouth and taking the next verse for herself. This time it was her turn to interrupt Jesse's performance.

 _Take these words,_  
Don't let them go unheard,  
This is me reaching out,  
I hope you can hear it now  
'Cause, baby my heart said stay,  
Take it, it's yours to break  
I'd rather try and lose,  
Than keep this love from you, yeah

 _So I'll refuse to waste one more second without you knowin' my heart_  
Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love,  
Nothing but you means a thing to me,  
I'm incomplete  
When you're not there,  
Holding me, touching me I swear  
All of the rest could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care,  
As long as you're there.

* * *

As he prepared to sing the second verse, Jesse was only slightly surprised to hear Rachel's voice. What did surprise him was his cousin's sudden appearance at his side. Taking his cue from Blaine, he grabbed the microphone out of the stand at the piano and waited for Rachel to appear on stage before joining his voice with hers for the rest of the song.

__**Each day and night,  
That I've kept this a secret,  
It'd kill me; it's time to share what I feel inside**

_**I don't need anything else but your love,** _   
_**Nothing but you means a thing to me,** _   
_**I'm incomplete** _   
_**When you're not there,** _   
_**Holding me, touching me I swear** _   
_**All of the rest could just disappear** _   
_**And I wouldn't even care,** _   
_**As long as you're there...** _

_**As long as you're there...** _   
_**Ohh...** _

* * *

"Wow," Will commented as Rachel and Jesse finished their duet.

"That about sums it up," Shannon agreed.

"You've heard them sing together before, Will, I'm surprised you're as shocked as you seem to be right now," Shelby said as she joined them.

"It's been a long time since I've heard the two of them sing together…and they've never sounded quite like that before."

"Years of vocal training will do that. You honestly didn't think Rachel wasn't still attending her vocal lessons, did you?"

"I honestly didn't really think about it."

"If you're going to take over this program, you might want to start doing that. You will be responsible for the music classes as well as the glee club. Some of the kids are going to come from backgrounds similar to Rachel and Jesse. It's in your best interest to be prepared for them," Shelby reminded him. "I see a couple of parents I need to talk to, if you'll excuse me."

"She has a point," Shannon told her friend as the other woman walked away.

"I know, but the way she said it still kind of stung."

Shannon shrugged before she spoke again.

"Sometimes you need a little tough love. Though, really, she was just being honest. She knows how much this all means to Rachel and Kurt, and even to Jesse. To the kids who joined glee club. It would be a shame to see all of the hard work they've put into this go to waste."

Will sighed, knowing both Shelby and Shannon were right. He knew Rachel and Kurt, with the help of Jesse and Shelby, had been working diligently to get the glee club back up and running, and to recruit new members. Taking a deep breath, he made his way over to a nearby group, hoping he'd be able to provide at least some help to the cause.

* * *

After their duet, Jesse quickly grabbed Rachel's hand and led her backstage and out the auditorium to the now deserted choir room.

"Jess?" Rachel asked, unsure what was going on.

"Look, I know this isn't really the best time or place for this, but I'm hoping you'll hear me out anyway," Jesse began.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Not really. I just need to tell you some things and I'm not really sure how to do it."

"Do you have another cousin somewhere that I've met and didn't know you were related to?"

Jesse chuckled as he shook his head.

"No. Blaine's the only one. Though I guess technically you could count Cooper, but I figured that was a given considering he's Blaine's brother."

"It was," Rachel agreed. "Can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"How did you know that song? Sunshine was in Vocal Adrenaline after you, not with you, and you weren't the coach yet at that point."

"I wrote it," Jesse confessed.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say that you wrote that song?"

"That's right."

Rachel sat down on a nearby chair as she processed what Jesse had just told her. The song that had always reminded her of their relationship was actually the one being talked about in the song.

"You loved me," she whispered.

"Wrong tense," Jesse muttered.

"What did you say?" Rachel asked, having heard Jesse speak but not understood what he said.

"It's not important."

"Jesse, please. What did you say?"

"I said 'wrong tense'" Jesse answered, shoving his hands into his pockets to stop himself from running them through his hair.

"You've loved me all this time?"

"I thought that was fairly obvious."

"Jesse, I…"

"I convinced myself that I needed to get over those feelings, because you didn't feel the same way, so I pushed them aside in the hope that I'd be able to do that someday. Then Kurt called and said you needed my help. Then we sang together again and it was like all of the sudden everything I felt back when we were teenagers was back and more intense."

"I loved Finn. I know that's hard to hear, but I did. But I also always had these feelings for you that were sort of in the back of my mind all the time. Every time you came back, I fell for you a little bit more. I convinced myself that being with Finn was right, though. He was safe and predictable, two things which you most certainly are not. It's what I needed at the time. When I went off to college, I began to realize just how different our dreams really were. He was still convinced we were going to get back together, and I figured we probably would at some point, but then he passed away and it was like my whole world came crashing down around me."

"What about now?"

"Now I know that being with you is right. You and I have the same dream. We want the same life. You know me better than even my dads. You've always believed in me, but at the same time, you're not afraid to call me out on my crazy ideas."

"Like when you decided Patti LuPone was your mother?" Jesse wondered.

Rachel laughed as she nodded.

"Yes. Like that," she said before she stood and walked over to him. "I love you, Jess. You're the one I'm meant to be with. It was always you. I was just too stuck on what I thought I wanted to realize what was right in front of me the whole time."

"I love you, too, Rach," Jesse replied simply, knowing he didn't need to say anything else because she already knew.

"You better," Rachel retorted, eliciting a chuckle from Jesse before he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

* * *

Song: "As Long as You're There" (glee original song)


	57. If I Knew

**A/N:** So..I know it's been a while, but real life has been crazy and I have had a serious case of writers' block. I ended up watching some Glee episodes and performances, and thought it would have been interesting if Shelby had taken over New Directions rather than just coaching The Troubletones. Of course I had to put a St. Berry twist on it as well, so that resulted in this. I hope you all enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

* * *

Sitting in Principal Figgins' office, Will tried to figure out why he had been summoned there.

"Figgins, can't this wait?" he asked, glancing at his watch. "Glee club is supposed to start soon."

"You no longer need to worry about the glee club, William."

"Are you shutting it down? We won sectionals again this year and Regionals are in just a few more months."

"The glee club is in trouble. I was hoping that you could see it, but it appears the concerns that were brought to my attention were warranted."

"I know we can win Nationals this year; we're on the right path," Will insisted.

"I have already found a coach who is willing to step in and take over for you. I believe they will be in good hands with this person. I'm sorry, William. My decision is final."

* * *

Walking into glee club rehearsal, Rachel saw two people she never expected to see again.

"Shelby, Jesse, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Jesse told me what happened last year," Shelby explained. "We're here to help you."

"I don't know how much everyone will want to listen…and then there might not be any glee club anymore."

"I think once they see what Shelby can do, they'll be willing to listen," Jesse theorized.

"I guess we'll find out," Rachel replied with a sigh before taking a seat in the front row.

After exchanging a questioning look with Jesse, Shelby stepped in front of the piano and waited for the rest of the glee club to quiet down before she spoke.

"Now that you've all wasted nearly ten minutes of rehearsal time arguing amongst yourselves as to what Jesse and I are doing here, and where Mr. Schuester is, I'd like to explain things to you myself."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Finn questioned, which Shelby knew without looking would elicit an eye-roll from Jesse.

"You don't," she answered simply. "You're just going to have to trust me."

"I think we should hear her out," Santana opined. "Even you can't deny that she knows music and she knows glee club."

"But she doesn't know us," Finn argued.

"How would she? She doesn't know much about any of us yet," Quinn replied. "I'd like to hear what she has to say."

Seeing the nods of agreement amongst his teammates, Finn reluctantly sat back in his seat, indicating he was done speaking. Grabbing a nearby chair, Shelby turned it to face the glee club members before taking a seat and beginning her explanation.

"I'm here to help you, as is Jesse. Neither of us expects any of you to be like the members of Vocal Adrenaline. We do, however, expect you all to work together as a team and to trust our judgment."

"I have a question," Kurt said from his seat next to Rachel.

"Go ahead."

"How are you going to help us?"

"As Quinn pointed out, I don't know much about any of you yet. I do know that most of you aren't as…intensely competitive…as the members of Vocal Adrenaline were, but you still want to be successful. I think your biggest weakness is the inability to work as a team. You're so busy fighting amongst yourselves that you're tearing the team apart from the inside out. You each have a unique voice and I'd like to work on finding songs that complement them."

"Can you give us an example?"

"Sure," Shelby replied with a smile, happy that Kurt at least seemed intrigued by what she was saying. "Let's take Quinn for example. She has a very soft, sweet voice. It would work well with songs by some of the girl groups of the sixties, like the Supremes. Giving her a song like _Don't Rain on my Parade_ wouldn't work well with the type of voice she has, but a song like _I say a Little Prayer_ would."

"So I'll probably never get a solo in competition again," Quinn muttered.

"Not necessarily. Given the right song choice, your voice could be the surprise we need to win. It depends on who we're up against, and who we're up against as well as what their strengths and weaknesses are."

"So Rachel had the right idea by being strategic," Puck concluded.

"Yes."

"So we're not going to pick one lead singer like Vocal Adrenaline?" Mercedes asked.

"No. I'm not saying everyone will get a solo in competition, and Rachel will remain the female lead, but I also don't believe it would be wise to rule anyone out at this point."

"What's Jesse's role in all of this?" Kurt wondered.

"He's a consultant. He won't be here all of the time, as he has some…projects…of his own to work on, but he will be here quite a bit and I will be looking for his opinion on things."

* * *

Later that afternoon, as she was trying to comprehend everything that had happened that day, Rachel found herself sitting in front of the piano in the auditorium. She didn't know how to play it that well, but there were a few people in her life who did know how. As if her thoughts had conjured them, one of those people took a seat beside her just a few moments later.

"Hi," Jesse began.

"Hi," Rachel replied. "Are you following me?"

"No. I was just worried about you and figured this was probably the first place you'd go to try and make sense of your thoughts."

"Why are you here…honestly?"

"To help you; to try to make some more amends; to try and figure out what I really want to do."

"Make amends with whom?"

"My grandma and my sister. I cut a lot of people out of my life during my time with Vocal Adrenaline, and I've realized what a dumb thing that was to do."

"I think it'll be good for you to have them in your life again…unless they're like your parents…then I'd say keep them out."

Jesse smiled a little as he shook his head.

"They're not," he assured her.

"I didn't think so."

"Enough about me. You're obviously worried about something and it wasn't just Shelby and me coming back to coach your glee club."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you, Rach. You and I are a lot alike, remember? When you need to work through something, you come here. So, tell me, what's going on?"

"I'm afraid I won't get into a good school in New York, I'm afraid everyone is going to quit glee club and then my dream of winning Nationals will really never come true. I could go on."

"Did you apply to any schools yet?"

"Just NYADA. I have applications for Tisch and Juilliard at home."

"You need to apply to more than one school. If you need help with the applications, I'd ask Shelby. I can try to help you, but she's much better at that kind of thing than I am."

"I was thinking about it, but I wasn't sure."

"She'll be happy to help you, trust me."

Rachel nodded, letting a few moments of silence pass before she asked her next question.

"Are you really here to stay?"

"For the school year anyway. I promised Shelby I would help her and it'll give me time to figure out what my next move is going to be. Why?"

"Because I want to get to know more about Jesse and I can't do that if you leave," Rachel replied, referring to how he had differentiated between the person he was on stage and in Vocal Adrenaline, and the person he was to those closest to him.

"Won't Finn be upset about that?"

"We broke up over the summer, and he's dating someone else now. My private life is no concern of his anymore."

"Well…how about we sing, then?" Jesse suggested as he laid his fingers on the piano keys. "It seems to be a good starting point for us."

* * *

After a couple of weeks with Shelby as the glee club coach, Rachel noticed a difference in everyone's attitudes. They actually seemed to be acting like a team. She only had one solo at the upcoming Sectionals competition, but she found she was actually okay with it as she had worked closely with Shelby on song selection. Today they were finalizing their set list, which was another huge step for New Directions since they usually never knew what they were singing until the last minute. Looking at the songs written on the dry-erase board, Rachel had an idea that she hoped her teammates were open to.

"I have a suggestion," she said when the rest of her teammates had gone silent.

"Go ahead," Shelby told her.

"I think we should do a Jackson family medley."

"What do you mean?" Quinn wondered, clearly intrigued.

"Well, the song Shelby and I chose is by Janet Jackson. We could do a Jackson 5 song and then one solo Michael Jackson song."

"Do you have specific songs in mind?" Jesse wondered, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Actually, yes," Rachel answered. "I thought ABC would be a fun song to begin with, especially if we end up going first or the group before us is boring. I think Control would be a good middle song, and then we end with Man in the Mirror."

Turning back to the group, Shelby watched as they contemplated what their female lead was suggesting.

"Who would be singing what?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"We'll get to that once we decide on the songs," Shelby answered.

"How do we know we'll all get a fair shot at singing a solo?" Santana asked.

"As long as you're cooperative, you have a chance at a solo if you want one. If this competition goes well, I will help you with the holiday glee club fundraiser that I hear many of you have wanted to do for the last couple of years. But for the competition to go well, you have to trust me, trust Jesse, and most importantly, trust each other."

"I'm in," Puck decided a few moments later, hoping the rest of his teammates would follow suit.

"Me, too," Finn added, followed by the rest of the team a short while later.

* * *

As she walked into the choir room a couple of days later, Rachel was surprised to see someone new talking with Santana, Brittany, and Finn. She knew the girl was Finn's new girlfriend, but beyond that she had never interacted with the girl. Wishing that Jesse or Kurt was there for her to talk to, she attempted to quietly make her way to her seat, but was stopped by Finn saying her name. Reluctantly walking over the group, she put on her best show face as she turned to face the newest member.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry," she said with a smile she hoped didn't look fake.

"Felicia Keaton," the strawberry-blonde girl replied with a smile of her own. "It's nice to meet you."

"I told Felicia she should join glee club," Finn revealed.

"I don't feel comfortable singing by myself…especially in front of a lot of people." Felicia admitted.

"You don't have to sing a solo unless you want to," Rachel told her.

"You already know all of the songs we're singing at Sectionals," Finn reminded her.

Having seen Jesse walk in a few seconds before, Rachel quickly excused herself.

"You're welcome to stay and join us," she said to the other girl. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Jesse."

"Awkward conversation?" Jesse guessed when he saw Rachel take a seat next to him on the piano bench and then let out a sigh.

"You have no idea," she answered, eliciting a chuckle from him in return.

"Finn's new girlfriend, I take it?"

"Yes. She seems nice and all, but it's still awkward."

"Do you want to get back together with him?"

"What?" Rachel asked, turning her head to look at him. "No, not at all. Why would you think that?"

"Just checking," Jesse replied before changing the subject. "So what do you think of Shelby's choices for soloists?"

Still wondering if Jesse was up to something, Rachel opted to drop it for now and instead answered Jesse's question.

"I'm not thrilled that I have to share my solo song, but the headache I'd get if I didn't isn't worth it. It's not really a song I particularly wanted anyway, but still. I'm hoping my compromise pays off and I can get a big solo at Regionals or Nationals. If we make it that far, that is."

"I'm sure you will…to both things."

"So…how goes the family reconciliation?" Rachel asked, changing the subject again.

"I had dinner with my grandma last night," Jesse revealed. "I think it went well, she seemed happy to see me and genuinely interested in what I've been doing and what my plans are for the future. She wants to meet you."

"She does?"

"Yes. Apparently Shelby has told her a lot about you and she's now pretty much convinced that you're perfect for me."

Before Rachel could respond, Shelby walked into the room and immediately started rehearsal. Pressing a quick kiss to Jesse's cheek, Rachel stood and walked over to take her seat between Kurt and Puck.

* * *

Prior to rehearsal on Friday, Jesse was sitting alone at the piano in the auditorium when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he was surprised to see four of the male members of New Directions walking towards him.

"We need to talk to you about Rachel," Puck told him.

"What about her?" Jesse asked.

"Do you want to get back together with her?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes…why?"

"We want to help," Sam admitted.

"You do?"

"Yes. We heard you singing the other day and thought it would be a good apology song to Rachel," Finn revealed.

"I've already apologized to Rachel. Many times."

"I overheard her talking to Kurt and Mercedes one day, and she said she thinks it would be romantic to have someone sing to her…I think serenade was the word she used," Puck explained.

"We all just want Rachel to be happy, and it's clear that the only guy she wants is you," Sam added.

"I know you love her," Blaine reminded him.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't."

"Then let us help you."

"Fine," Jesse agreed a few seconds later. "What did you have in mind exactly?"

* * *

"We're rehearsing in the auditorium already?" Rachel asked as she and most of the other members of New Directions followed Shelby down the hall to the room in question.

"Some of the boys have a performance for us first, but then yes, I'd like to start rehearsing in there. I want everyone to get used to singing and dancing at the same time. The sooner we start choreographing, the more time we have to tweak things if needed," Shelby replied.

"Mr. Schue would always just wing it," Quinn told her.

"Which is exactly why you sometimes seemed a bit unrehearsed. You need to practice, to know the moves as well as you know the lyrics to the songs."

"I kind of miss the weekly assignments sometimes," Mercedes admitted.

"If you do well in rehearsal the rest of the week, I'm willing to give you most Fridays as free days, where we will relax and sing whatever songs we want, with the exception being the Friday before competition. We'll talk about it with everyone today after the performance."

After taking her seat between Kurt and Quinn, Rachel looked up at the stage to see Jesse, Finn, Puck, Blaine, and Sam talking to each other. A few seconds later, she saw Finn take a seat at the drum set, Puck at the piano, and Sam pick up the guitar while Blaine and Jesse stood at the front. She also saw that they had recruited some of members of the band to help them as well.

Glancing over at Blaine, Jesse waited for his slight nod before they both raised their microphones and began to sing.

_**Oh, oh, oh I, I was a city boy** _

_**Riding to danger's where I'd always run a boy who had his fun** _

_**But I wouldn't've done** _

_**All the things that I have done** _

_**If I knew one day you'd come** _

**Now baby** _**,** _ _now baby_ _**,** _ **now baby** _**,** _ _now baby_

_**Oh, oh, oh, I, I know it breaks your heart** _

_**To picture the only one you wanna love** _

_**In someone else's arms** _

_**But I wouldn't have done** _

_**All the things that I have done** _

_**If I knew one day you'd come** _

_**Now, baby, now, baby, now, baby** _

_**Oh, baby, please** _

_**Let's leave the past behind us, behind us** _

_**So that we can go where love will find us** _

_**Yeah, will find us** _

* * *

So...what did you think? Should I continue this story?

Also, for those wondering, the song is called "If I Knew" by Bruno Mars.


	58. If I Knew-Part 2

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well, and as always, please review.

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee, things would have been much different. Since they weren't, we can safely assume that I don't.

* * *

Watching his best friend carefully, Kurt wasn't surprised to see that her full attention was on Jesse. He had known since the first time he had seen the two of them together that they were perfect for each other, and getting to know Rachel over the last year had only solidified that fact. When he saw Jesse walk over to Rachel and extend his hand to her, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

Pulling Rachel close, Jesse finished the song before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Be with me?" he asked.

"Yes," Rachel answered, hugging him tightly before leaning back and looking up at him with watery eyes. "I can't believe you actually did this."

"I was told that this was something you've always wanted, so therefore I decided to make it happen."

Knowing exactly who would have told Jesse about her wish, Rachel made a mental note to thank each of them later. For now, she wanted to relish in the fact that she finally had him back.

* * *

As she was trying to figure out how to gently interrupt the newly reunited couple standing in the middle of the auditorium, Shelby saw Kurt stand up and walk over to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the long-awaited reunion of our very own drama king and queen, but we need to rehearse. I will help Rachel compose herself and your co-conspirators will be happy to help you clean up the stage," he said, grabbing one of Rachel's hands and beginning to pull her out of the auditorium.

* * *

"Can you believe that actually happened?" Rachel gushed as she and Kurt entered the choir room.

"I can, actually," Kurt replied, happy to see his best friend smiling again. "He loves you. He'd do anything for you."

"He does?"

"I thought that was fairly obvious."

"You really think he loves me?" Rachel asked.

"Pretty sure he has since he was eighteen," Kurt replied, surprised to see Rachel pale and take a seat on a nearby chair. "What's wrong?"

"I've been so stupid. Finn was never the perfect guy, not for me. Jesse is. He always has been. I've just been too far into this fantasy I had in my head to see it. I feel like a horrible person."

"You're not horrible…and even though I agree that he's the perfect guy for you, he's not completely blameless in everything that happened. You're together now and that's what matters."

"Will you make my wedding dress?"

Taken a bit aback at the question, Kurt blinked at his best friend a couple of times before answering.

"You two literally just got back together. He couldn't have proposed already."

Rachel laughed as she stood and looped her arm through Kurt's before beginning to walk back to the auditorium with him.

"He hasn't, and I think we're still too young for that, but I know it will happen someday. I want to wear a Kurt Hummel original when I marry Jesse."

"I have to get into FIT first," Kurt reminded her.

"You will. I have a good feeling about it. Remember I'm kind of psychic."

Kurt laughed as they re-entered the auditorium.

"Whatever you say, drama queen."

* * *

Later that night, when she returned home, Rachel was still smiling as she walked into the kitchen to talk to her dads.

"What's got you so happy today?" Hiram wondered, exchanging a look with his husband when he noticed the look on their daughter's face.

"Jesse serenaded me…and we got back together," she revealed, hoping her dads would share her enthusiasm.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Leroy asked.

"Positive."

"I guess this means I'm going to have to dig out that bean salad recipe of mine," Hiram said with a mock sigh, smiling when he felt Rachel throw her arms around him and hug him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said before turning to hug Leroy.

"How was rehearsal other than the serenade?" he asked as Rachel pulled away.

"It was good," she said as she began to set the table. "Shelby acknowledges that we'll never be Vocal Adrenaline, but she also said that doesn't mean we can't be just as successful. She and Jesse both have helped bring out everyone's strengths. I have to share my solo with Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes, but I know with Shelby that my compromise will be worth it. I'm happy that we'll be going into this competition feeling prepared."

"We look forward to seeing the performances," Hiram told her as he set the food on the table and he, Leroy, and Rachel took their seats.

* * *

"My dads want you to come over for dinner sometime soon," Rachel told Jesse when she saw him before glee club rehearsal the next day. "I heard something about bean salad being on the menu, too."

"I'm having dinner with my grandma and sister tomorrow, but maybe Saturday night?"

"I'm sure that will work, but I'll talk to my dads and let you know."

"You could come to dinner with me tomorrow," Jesse suggested. "Blaine blurted out that you and I got back together so now both my grandma and Gen are asking me when they'll get to meet you."

"I'm sorry, you lost me," Rachel said with a shake of her head. "Why would your grandma find out from Blaine that you and I are back together?"

"Because Blaine is my cousin," Jesse revealed.

"He is?"

"His mom is my dad's younger sister."

Rachel was silent for a minute while she processed what Jesse had just told her.

"It all makes so much sense now," she whispered, eliciting a laugh from Jesse.

"That's exactly what Kurt said when Blaine told him."

"Kurt knew?!"

"Yes, but Blaine and I swore him to secrecy. I think it'd be best if everyone else thinks we just knew each other from the glee club circuit."

"Probably."

"So…will you come to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Sure," Rachel agreed, though she suddenly felt very nervous.

"You don't need to be nervous," Jesse told her, seeing the brief expression on her face. "I'm sure they'll adore you just as much as my aunt and uncle do."

"I hope so."

Knowing just what would calm Rachel's nerves and get her mind off of the upcoming dinners, Jesse pressed a kiss to her cheek before placing his hands on the piano keys and beginning to play a familiar song.

 **I've been alone with you inside my mind**  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?

* * *

Walking towards the choir room, Shelby smiled as she heard the sound of the piano followed by Jesse's and then Rachel's voices.

"Who's that singing with Rachel?" Shannon asked from beside her.

"Jesse," Shelby answered. "I almost wish he was still in high school so I could have him sing with Rachel at a competition."

"I'm sure whatever you have planned will be great. It's already more than they've had in the past."

"What is?"

"A plan," Shannon said before turning and walking down the adjacent hallway to her office.

She had heard from both Rachel and Jesse that Will hadn't ever had much of a plan for competitions, he was more concerned with weekly assignments for them, but she had never really been sure how much either of them had been exaggerating. She had gotten to know Shannon over the last few weeks and knew the other woman wasn't the type to make things out to be worse than they actually were. With that in mind, she made a mental note to make sure to get in some extra rehearsal time. The other teams weren't going to know what hit them and that was just the way she liked it.

* * *

An hour later, as they waited to hear from Shelby and Jesse about their run-through of the Sectionals performance, the various members of New Directions sat on the risers and talked amongst themselves. Sitting next to Blaine, Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder as she let out a sigh.

"Something's not right," she said.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"They've been talking for almost five minutes now. Either they're disagreeing about something or something isn't right and they're trying to figure out what it is."

"At least we're figuring it out beforehand this time," Kurt put in from the other side of Blaine.

"True," Rachel acknowledged, stopped from saying anything else as Shelby and Jesse walked onto the stage.

"The first two numbers look great. Jesse wants to try something different with the last number, so I'll let him explain and then we'll run just it again," Shelby told them.

* * *

A short while later, after Jesse had explained his idea and demonstrated how it would work, he joined Shelby in the audience to watch the run-through of the last Sectionals number. Once they finished, Rachel saw Shelby nodding, which she took as a good sign.

"I think it looks great," she said as she and Jesse approached the stage again. "We'll run through everything again once more each day until next Saturday, but I think we'll be good to go for Sectionals. You're all free to go for the day."

* * *

As he stood next to Rachel at her locker while she switched out some books, Jesse noticed Kurt and Blaine walking down the hall towards them.

"Hey, guys," Blaine greeted as they approached. "Kurt and I were going to go check out that new ice cream place. Would you two like to join us?"

Looking over at Jesse, Rachel saw him shrug in an 'it's up to you' way. Smiling, she turned to her friends to give them her answer.

"We'd love to. I just need to let my dads know that I'll be home a little later than I planned."

"Great," Kurt said as he returned Rachel's smile. "We'll see you there."

* * *

When she returned home later that night, Rachel turned to Jesse with an unsure look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately concerned.

"Well…my dads have been kind of anxious to see you again since they found out that we had started spending time together again, and especially now that we're officially back together," Rachel answered, the words coming out in a rush. "I know you said you'd come to dinner and we didn't really agree on tonight, but I really want to get this over with."

"Are they both here?"

"As far as I know, yes. Dad didn't say anything about either of them having plans when I talked to him earlier."

Turning off the car, Jesse pocketed his keys before he spoke again.

"Then let's go in," he said.

"Really?"

"Really."

Smiling, Rachel leaned over to give Jesse a quick kiss before getting out of the car and leading him into the house.

* * *

"Dad, Daddy, I'm home," Rachel called as she walked inside.

"I see you still announce your arrival home the same way," Jesse observed with a small smile.

"I probably always will. It's tradition now."

"We get worried when she doesn't announce herself," Leroy said as he and Hiram approached the younger couple.

"It's good to see you again, Jesse," Hiram added with a smile that reminded Jesse of Rachel's.

"It's good to see you both again, too," Jesse replied as he returned the older man's smile.

"Would you like to join us for dinner a few nights early, since you're already here?"

"Sure," Jesse agreed, removing his shoes and then following the Berry family into the kitchen.

* * *

"So, what brought you back to Lima for a second time?" Hiram prompted as he and Leroy set food on the table and then took their seats.

"I sort of never left after last year," Jesse explained. "I did some travelling over the summer to see some friends and do some thinking. I told Rachel I wanted to make all of her dreams come true, and I knew winning Nationals was one of them…but I also knew that New Directions as they were was not going to make that happen. So I called Shelby and convinced her to volunteer to coach them if I could get rid of Schuester. I presented my case to Principal Figgins and he was at least bright enough to know that turning down the possibility of Shelby Corcoran coaching the glee club was dumb, so he agreed to hire her and relieve Schuester of his glee club responsibilities."

"How do you being the glee club consultant again fit into all of this?" Leroy wondered.

"That was Shelby's doing. She told me she would coach the New Directions if I helped her and also if I made effort to reconnect with my more supportive family members."

"So you two are getting along again, then?" Hiram inquired.

"For the most part. Shelby was the closest thing I had to a parent for four years, and while I didn't talk to her for a long time after what happened Rachel's sophomore year, we eventually started talking again and worked things out. When I came back last year, I was feeling very lost and I knew Shelby had gone off to college and failed herself, so I thought she would at least understand, and maybe even help me pick up the pieces and figure out what to do with my life from there."

"Have you figured that out, then?" Leroy asked.

"I have a general idea," Jesse answered. When the other occupants of the table remained silent, he continued. "I want to go to New York and start auditioning for roles on Broadway. I'm aware that I'll probably have to start in the chorus and work my way up, but I'm also hopeful that someone will give me a chance to star in a show. My parents are always willing to give me money, but as they were never crazy about my career goals, I'd rather not rely on them anymore than I have to. So I'm taking the rest of the academic year to work and save money, and then I'll move sometime this summer."

"You mentioned family members that are more supportive…I assume your parents haven't suddenly decided to support you?"

"They've started to come around, but I wouldn't call them supportive. My older sister and paternal grandmother are the ones that I've been working on reconnecting with."

"Do you mind if we ask how that's going?" Hiram wondered.

"It's been going very well so far. Rachel and I are actually having dinner with them tomorrow night. They've been asking to meet her for a while now."

"Speaking of our daughter, what are your plans regarding your relationship with her?" Leroy asked.

"Dad!" Rachel exclaimed. "Jesse and I just got back together. Is it really necessary to ask that question right now?"

"It's okay," Jesse told her before addressing her dads once more. "I'm grateful for another chance and I'm going to support her however I can. I'm sure she'll be hearing from colleges for auditions soon, and I already told her that I would help her however I can with those. I have ideas for after that, but I haven't had a chance to talk with Rachel about them yet, so I'm going to refrain from saying anything about them at this time."

"We're just happy to hear that you're being so supportive of her dreams," Hiram said, reaching over to take his husband's hand "She's our little girl and we want to make sure that she has people in her life who support her."

"I understand."

Happy with the answers that Jesse had provided, Hiram opted to change the subject.

"So, how was rehearsal today?" he asked, aiming his question at his daughter.

After sharing a smile with Jesse, Rachel began to answer her daddy's question.

* * *

Once dinner was over, Hiram and Leroy began to clean up as Jesse and Rachel headed into the living room.

"Are you satisfied with Jesse's answers to your questions?" Hiram asked his husband, knowing the other man had still been a bit leery of Jesse and Rachel getting back together.

"I would still like to know what his plans for his relationship with Rachel are, but yes. He seems to have matured a great deal since even last spring," Leroy answered.

"I think we both know what their plans are, and none of them involve Rachel giving up her dreams. So stop worrying so much and just let them figure things out."

* * *

Sitting on the front porch swing with her boyfriend, Rachel eyed him curiously.

"Something's bothering you," she determined.

"I wouldn't say bothering, but something has been on my mind," Jesse admitted.

"Is it bad?"

"I hope not."

"Does it involve me?"

"Yes."

"Will you please just tell me? I can't stand the vagueness."

"Sorry," Jesse apologized before leaning over and brushing his lips with hers before saying the three words he'd wanted to say to her since he was eighteen. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Rachel replied, kissing Jesse again before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

* * *

As she waited for glee club rehearsal to start the next day, Rachel sat with Jesse on the piano bench and observed her teammates. She noticed Finn and Felicia talking with Brittany, Santana, Puck, and Quinn as well as some of the other Cheerios that had joined them a few weeks before. Kurt and Blaine were standing by the piano talking with Jesse, while Mercedes, Sam, Artie, and some of the other new members sat nearby doing the same. Jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of Jesse's phone ringing, she looked as confused as he did as to who would be calling him right now.

"It's Shelby," Jesse told her before getting up and walking into the adjoining office to take the call.

"I hope everything's okay," Kurt said as he watched the older boy run a hand through his hair and pace the room as he held the phone to his ear.

"I'm guessing either she can't make it today or she's running late and she wants Jesse to run rehearsal in the meantime," Blaine theorized.

"Which may not go over well with some people," Rachel added. "They're warming up to him, but I'm not sure how they'd feel about him running things, which is just stupid. He knows what he's talking about."

* * *

"Shelby, I can't run rehearsal," Jesse told his former coach. "I'm not a coach. I'm just the consultant."

"I'm sorry, Jesse," Shelby replied. "I can't find a sitter for Beth and she's sick, so I can't bring her with me. I'm sure you'll do fine. It's just one day and all you're doing is running through the Sectionals numbers again. You can let them go after that if you think everything looks good."

"You really think they're going to listen to me without you here to make them?"

"Yes, I do. I need to go, I have to give Beth her medicine now, but I have faith in you. You'll be great."

* * *

After hanging up with Shelby, Jesse took a deep breath before walking back into the choir room, still unsure how the day's rehearsal was really going to go.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked when Jesse reclaimed his seat next to her on the piano bench.

"Beth is sick and Shelby doesn't have anyone to watch her, so she can't make it to rehearsal. She wants me to run things today," Jesse answered.

"It's not like she doesn't already have a plan of what she wanted us to do today," Kurt said, trying to be supportive.

"She's convinced that it'll be no problem."

"Then we'll just have to do our best to make sure she's right," Blaine told him.

"Easier said than done."

"Stop being so negative. What would grandpa say if he were still alive?"

"He'd tell me that I'm a St. James and that St. Jameses aren't cowards."

"Exactly," Blaine replied before turning to Kurt and Rachel. "Come on; let's take our seats so Jesse can get rehearsal started."

"You'll be great," Rachel assured him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before joining Kurt and Blaine in the front row of seats.

* * *

As soon as everyone had taken a seat, Jesse stood and walked to the front of the piano where Shelby always stood when she was ready to begin rehearsal.

"I have bad news and good news," he began, not waiting for anyone to respond before he continued speaking. "The bad news is Shelby can't make it today because Beth is sick and she doesn't have anyone to stay with her. The good news is she said that if the run-through of the numbers of Sectionals goes well, everyone will be free to go."

"So who's going to be running rehearsal today, then?" Finn asked.

"I am," Jesse replied. "So unless anyone has any other questions, I'd like all of you to make your way to the auditorium so we can get started."

* * *

After running through all three numbers, Jesse still got the feeling that something with the third number was off, specifically with the entrances of the five guys at the beginning.

"I want to try something different with the beginning of _Man in the Mirror_ ," Jesse said as he approached the stage.

"We already changed it once," Finn reminded him.

"I don't want to change it completely, just…adjust…something. When Blaine comes in, it seems like it's not centered anymore."

"But we can't have someone come in with a big gap between them and the next person."

"I agree," Jesse replied, ignoring the surprised look on the younger boy's face. "So you start, then Artie comes in on your right, followed by Puck on your left. When Blaine starts singing his part, I think Puck should move down a spot. Then Sam comes in on Artie's right before the rest of the team joins the five of you on the song."

"I say we try it and see how it works," Puck decided.

"If it still doesn't work, then what?" Finn asked.

"Then we leave it until Monday when Shelby gets back," Jesse responded. "The vocals are great, but they mean nothing if the audience is distracted by something weird on stage."

"Are we doing this from the beginning of _ABC_ or _Man in the Mirror_?"

" _Man in the Mirror._ "

* * *

Once the entrances were adjusted, Jesse felt everything was now in its proper place and he hoped Shelby would feel the same when she saw the adjustment on Monday. Approaching the stage again, Jesse had a feeling the team felt the same way that he did.

"I didn't think one little thing could make such a big difference, but it does," Finn admitted as Jesse walked closer.

"It can," Jesse agreed. "Shelby gets the final say, obviously, but since we won't get that until Monday, I think everyone is free to go."

* * *

"See? It wasn't so bad," Rachel said a few minutes later as she wrapped her arm around Jesse's waist and began to walk out of the auditorium with him.

"I was surprised Finn didn't put up more of a fight about the entrance change," Jesse admitted.

"I was, too, but I'm glad he didn't. I think part of it was Noah voting to try the change and part of it was its Friday and he wanted to get out here."

"Whatever it was, I'm glad it worked. I just hope Shelby likes it."

"I'm sure she will. I don't know why she wouldn't. I think it looks great."

"Me, too," Jesse agreed before changing the subject. "So, are you ready for dinner with my family tonight?"

"I'm still a little nervous," Rachel revealed, "but yes, I'm ready. You're picking me up at 5:30?"

"Yes."

* * *

Later that night, as she stood with Jesse outside of his grandmother's house, Rachel gripped his hand tightly as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Ready?" he asked her.

Taking one more deep breath, Rachel nodded, watching him open the door before leading her inside. Though the house looked rather intimidating on the outside, the inside was a different story. She immediately got the feeling that this was a home rather than just a house someone lived in.

"Well, what do you think?" Jesse asked, gaining her attention.

"I think the inside is way more inviting than the outside would make you think it is," Rachel replied. "I'm sorry, that sounds rude."

"Those were my first thoughts as well, right down to the apologizing for sounding rude part," a new voice said from behind Jesse. "You must be Rachel. I'm Jesse's grandmother, Jacqueline."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you," Rachel replied with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Now, if you two would like to join me in the kitchen, dinner is almost ready."

Walking into the kitchen, Rachel was surprised to see Kurt and Blaine talking with a young blonde-haired woman she assumed was Jesse's sister.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited a couple of extra people," Jacqueline said with a smile. "Jesse said you're already good friends with them."

"We were sworn to secrecy," Kurt told her as he and Blaine walked over to hug her.

"It's a good surprise," Rachel decided with a smile.

"Rach, this is my sister, Genevieve. Gen, this is my girlfriend, Rachel," Jesse said in introduction.

* * *

So...part 3?


End file.
